FBIs Most Youngest
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary: Rossi invites the them to his cabin to get away from all the freaks, creeps, and psychos. But when an Unsub comes along all hell breaks loose. The Unsub goes after Reid and poisons him. Reid falls ill and...turns into a 3 year old? Whoa. Now what? Stay Tuned and find out!. T for safety. De aged Reid.
1. Do UnSubs ever take a vacation?

**A/N: Hey y'all! I decided to write a fic in which our favorite Genius is turned into a 2 year old. I know my profile says 3 but I'm changing it and the title may change, still debating. As for Hotch and Morgans favorite MLB teams, I don't know what they are so Hotch's team will be my favorite which the Cleveland Indians or The Tribe (I live in Akron, Ohio so yeah.) and Morgan's team is the White Sox. **

**A/N 2: Set after 7 x 18 when Kevin leaves Garcia, and Haley (only god knows why) is still alive, the Foyet thing never happened but their divorice did and she took Jack and moved out of state. Just to let y'all know so there's no confusion.**

**A/N 3: Not a slash! Also since Reid is a 2 year old, he'll be talking like one.**

**Inspired by maxandkiz and Karabou95! Their fics rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own. **

**Don't UnSubs ever take vacations?**

It was a nice summer day and the BAU family decided to have lunch outside on the lawn instead of in the stuffy conference room. After today Strauss had given them two weeks off due to air conditioning repairs and renovations on their floor.

"So what y'all gonna do on your time off?" asked Morgan taking a bite out of his delicious BBQ pulled pork sandwhich.

"Probably laze around with Sergio, watch movies, and eat my weight in ice cream." Emily drowning her salad in dressing.

"I think I'll join you Em. Will and I got into a huge fight and he took Henry with him to New Orleans to visit with his grandparents." JJ said rolling her eyes and taking a bite out her salad.

"I'm going to drown myself in online games and pwn some noobs on Black Ops." Garcia said eating her curly fries. "What about you bossman?"

"I don't know. Yard work, catch a few Tribe games." He said.

"Sox all the way." Said Morgan. They got into an argument about whose team will kick whose butt. "What about you Reid?" asked Hotch.

"I was going to visit my mom, but their trying a new medication and she been reacting badly to it, plus they said she really hasn't been lucid or had any good days so I'm not doing anything." He said not looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry Reid. Since your not doing anything you can always come over and help me with yard work." Hotch said chuckling. Reid chuckled and told Hotch he didn't want him helping unless he wanted his yard to look like a crime scene. They all laughed. "What about you Rossi?"

"I'm going to my cabin in the mountains. I need to get away from the city, the BAU, and all that fun stuff. You're all welcome to join me. I'm sure getting away will be good for you. It can be a family vacation." He said. They all looked at each other and nodded. It was a good idea. "I'm in, me too, oh definatly, sounds fun I'm in, I'm in."

"What about you kiddo? Won't be the same without you." Rossi asked Reid.

"I'll go." He said timdly. It'll be nice spending actual time with his family, plus was better than being alone. They decided to meet at Hotch's house first thing in the morning. Hotch had one of the SUVs and it fit everyone and their things. Rossi told them he was going to go there after work to get everything ready for them. With that they finished lunch and headed back in the oven that was the BAU.

After work they headed home and gathered their items. Garcia and Morgan helped Reid pack. His normal attire wouldn't be appropriate. They packed him jeans, shorts, trunks, t-shirts, sleeveless shirts, and a hoodie. They were going into the mountains so a hoodie might be needed for cold weather or nights. After that whole ordeal they went to the movies.

Morning came and everyone gathered at Hotch's place. Emily picked up JJ and arrived first. They loaded their stuff in the SUV and helped Hotch with a few things. Morgan picked Reid and Garcia and arrived 10 mins after Emily and JJ. Hotch helped Morgan load their stuff while the girls tried to wake a sleepy Reid. With their stuff loaded and after triple checking everything they piled in the SUV and were on there way.

When they got there, they expected a small cabin but it was a mansion! A mansion cabin in the middle of nowhere! Rossi was outside on the porch swing reading. He saw his family pulling up and went to greet them and help them unload. While they were unloading Morgan carried a half-asleep Reid into the manor. Morgan settled Reid on the couch. Rossi asked what was up with that, and the team explained that he was nervous. Reid never had a real family vacation. His mother was too sick and his abusive drunk of a father was never there so yeah. Rossi sighed. The kid never really had a family til now. He and the team decided to show Reid what a real family vaca was like!

It was soon nightfall and the team was outside gathered around the fire pit talking and laughing and enjoying each others company. But were startled by footsteps in the woods. They called out to whoever may be out there but no answer. The went back to chatting, and there were the footsteps again. They gathered flashlights and their guns, and headed into the woods. They split up to cover more ground.

Reid walked caustiously, he didn't notice the big black figure behind him. A hand clamped down firmly over his mouth and another arm was around neck. Reid stuggled to get away but his struggles died when he felt a prick to the back of his neck. Reid felt sick and collasped. The UnSub got away. The team found Reid moments later, they tried waking him but to no avail. They went back to the manor and called for a doctor. The doctor came and examined Reid and told them he was poisoned but with nothing serious. He would just have a fever for a day or two and he would be fine. They let out a breathe of relief. Their youngest was going to be fine and they could still have their vacation. They left him for a moment to get ready for bed. They checked on him one last time reassuring themselves he was ok, and they settled in their beds.

Morning came and all but Reid gathered in the kitchen to make breakfast and set the table. They heard the pitter patter of little feet and looked down to see that Reid was a 2 year old!

**Awww baby Reid! He'll be so cute! I want a pulled pork sammy! I love pulled pork...curse you Morgan. XD.**

**Reviews equals cookies! Until next time!**


	2. Baby Reid? How's that possible?

**A/N: Aww Reids a 2 year old! I want a tiny Reid! Lol. Anywho Chapter 2! Whooo! Let's get going shalls we?**

**Again since Reids a 2 year old, he'll be talking like one. But if you have problem with his speech let me know and I'll help you out.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Baby Reid? How's that possible?**

They just stood there stunned. Their youngest was younger! But how? What it the toxin? The doctor told them he was just sick. So what the heck happened?

"What's wong?" Reid asked. They just looked at him. Did he not see that he was a two year old?

"Reid you realize you're two years old right?" asked Morgan. Reid nodded. He told them that when he woke up he put two and two together. Reid suddenly got dizzy and fell back on his butt. He forgot about his fever. Hotch picked him up, and felt his forehead. Rossi handed Hotch a thermometer. Reid held it under his tongue. It beeped after 3 mins.

"What's it say Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"101.2" He repiled walking over to the rocking chair. He sat down and settled Reid in his lap and started rocking. Rossi gave Reid some fever reducer. Fisting his eyes sleepily he leaned into Hotch. Hotch rubbed his back until he was asleep. Not wanting to leave him alone Hotch settled Reid on the couch. He placed pillows on the ground so if he rolled over he fall onto the pillows not the floor.

"So what are we gonna do with him. He can't be on his own." said Morgan. They agreed Reid was too small now to be by himself. One of them would have to look after him until they catch the guy that did this to him. He also needed new clothes. Reid couldn't walk around in giant over sized shirt and nothing else. Rossi, Morgan, and Emily went down the mountain to small town to get some childerns medicine and clothes Reid. Hotch, JJ, and Garcia stayed behind and looked after Reid. They couldn't get over how small he was. He was so adorable! Too bad he was sick. Rossi and the others returned a few hours later with the stuff they needed.

When Reid woke up Morgan took the groggy boy upstairs and gave him a bath and put some summer pjs on him, Reid ate a little lunch and let Morgan rock him back to sleep. They needed his gone, so they can show this one what a childhood was like.

That night they discussed who Reid would stay with and how he would work. About 11pm they went to bed, Hotch put Reid in his bed. He didn't want Reid alone epsecially with a fever. He settled on his chest and both slept peacefully through the night.

**Awww poor Reid. I promise he's better in the next chapter. I don't know who he's staying with yet, it's a debate between Hotch and Morgan. **

**Until next time readers!**


	3. A little fun in the sun!

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the adds! You make me smile! Anywho, 3rd Chapter! To those reading PA: Las Vegas, a new chapter will be up sometime this weekend or Monday afternoon. With that said let's get the show on the road shall we?**

**Sue1313- Thanks for the review! You get a cookie! More cuteness ahead!**

**Enjoy Y'all!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**A little fun in the sun!**

Reid awoke the next morning to someone rubbing his back and humming. He glanced up at his boss and gave him a small smile. He sat up fisting his eyes. "Mowning Hotch." He said sleepily. Hotch smiled at him and felt his forehead, finding it cool he relaxed a little.

"Good morning Spencer. How are you feeling this morning?" He asked the boy.

"Bettew." Reid repiled. Hotch nodded and said, "I still want check though to be sure your fever's completely gone." He got off the bed and gethered his and Reids clothes and headed and went into their bathroom. Hotch grabbed thermometer off the counter and Reid held it underneath his tongue until it beeped 3 mins later. Hotch took it out and it said Reids fever had left the building! With that done and out the way, he gave Reid his bath and let him dress in the bedroom while he took a shower. With both freshley bathed they headed down stairs for breakfast.

Once downstairs before the others could bombard the toddler in Hotch's arms with "are you oks" and "how you feeling" Hotch assured his team Reid was fine, and his fever was history. The breathed a sigh of relief. During breakfast they discussed what they were going to do today. Garcia suggested they hike to the lake and have a picnic. They all agreed that, that sounded like fun. After breakfast was done, table was clean and clear, and the dishes were washed they changed into their swimsuits and packed the necessary gear and lunch. But there was one more thing that needed to be taken care of.

"Come here Spencer, you need sunscreen. I don't want you to get burned." Hotch said taking the tube from JJ. Reid sat down on the floor because he didn't want to get sunscreen on Rossis couch.

"I tan do it." Spencer said.

"Oh no. I'm doing it. I want to make you're covered." Hotch said sternly. Reid sighed. Being a toddler was going to be tough. He knew there were certain things he could and couldn't do now. Deciding to roll with it, he let Hotch put the lotion on. Once he was done Morgan helped him put his sandals on, taking a tiny hand in his they were out the door.

While they hiked they smiled and laughed at the energentic toddler as he chatted away about the wilderness. The team was silently glad this happened. Reid being a toddler was giving them a chance to be a real family, and they were loving every minute. Suddenly JJ nearly jumped out of her skin!

"What's wrong JJ?" Emily asked alarmed. JJ pointed to the huge spider web. Hotch glanced at it and willed himself not to scream. It took all his will power to maintain his stoic appearence.

"I got it." said Morgan but was stopped by a small voice.

"Don't quish him! He may have a famawy somewhere!" yelled the tiny agent. They all looked him and smiled. Reid was always so gentle. With a chuckle Morgan once again took his tiny hand and lead him down the path. Rossi put his arm around a shaking Hotch. Assuring Rossi he was okay they moved on.

Once they got to the lake, they set on the beach and watched Reid as got close to water. Reid was the small fish swim around. Hotch knelt down to his level and gave him a piece of bread. Reid tore it apart and threw the pieces in the lake watching the fish fight for their lunch. Garcia taking pictures at the cute sight. They played in the water, Emily and JJ taught Reid how to swim. After lunch, the girls built a sand castle while Reid, Rossi, and Morgan buried Hotch. Pulling out her camera again for the umpteenth time she snap a few photos of her buried boss.

"That's definitly going in Reids baby book." She said laughing. Speaking of whom. They turned to see their tiny charge was sacked out on his beach towel. Garcia took a few pics of that. That was too adorable. Deciding it was time to go they packed up and headed back to the cabin. Hotch took Reid to his room again, changed him and laid him down. Watching the toddler sleep peacefully for a moments, Hotch joined his team in the den. They discussed once again about Reid and what they'll be doing with him. After much debate, Reid was going to stay with Hotch, he and Rossi would talk to Struass about Reid working.

Later that night they cooked out around a bon fire and told Reid what they discussed. He agreed and hope Strauss would him let work. They also gave Reid a stern talk about the things he could and couldn't do by himself and he'd have to let the team help him. Not happy but not mad Reid agreed, he'd let the team help him.

They gazed at the stars for a while before putting a sleepy Reid to bed. Hotch put Reid in bed with him again. He knida didn't like the idea of him sleeping alone. They both slept peacefully and dreamlessly through out the night.

**Awww! Reid is such a cutie! I wanna bury Hotch! Lol.**

**Until next time! Sweet dreams and goodnight readers!**


	4. On a rainy day and seriously Struass!

**A/N: Wow thanks you guys! Seeing adds and reviews makes this girl happy! Fourth chapter! Whoooooo! Let's get the cuteness under way shall we?**

**A Bit Obsessed- Thank you for your kind review! I love stories about baby Reid too! As for our mystery attacker info on him and the drug are coming your way actually for he's an UnSub in an upcoming case. But for now sit back and enjoy some brotherly love in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**On a rainy day and seriously Struass!**

The next morning was bummer. It was down pouring hard. Suddenly a shriek filled the cabin! But worry not, it's just Morgan tickling Reid to death. Reid giggled and laughed, and twisted and turned to get away from the tickle monster but Morgan was too fast and always caught him. The rest of the family smiled as the brothers continued to play on the floor. Escaping his clutches once more, the tiny agent jumped into Garcias arms.

"Help me Gawtia! He's gonna get me!" Spencer playfully shouted. Garcia playfully glared at Morgan and said "Derek Morgan, you harm my sweet baby and I'll photo shop you!".

Morgan chuckled and raised his arms in surrender and said "No need for that Baby Girl. You defeated me for now Little Man, but I'm coming for you again believe it.".

Spencer giggled and stuck his tongue out him. With that Morgan tickled his sides again. Laughing the mini agent swatted at his hands. Calming down Garcia sat down in the arm chair next to the couch settling Reid in her lap, Morgan on the floor in front of them talking away like the others. Then Morgan got an idea. He remembered buying a make-it-yourself windchime kit. He was gonna build it on a rainy day and what luck it's downpouring. He went outside to the SUV and got the kit he brought. He knelt down in front of Reid asked him if he would to build it with him after lunch. Reid smiled and nodded.

After lunch the two brothers went into the garage and started making the chime. The worked on it for several hours, and when it was done they hung it up on the porch.

"Looks good gentlemen. Now when I come here to hunt and I get lost all I have to do is listen for my chimes." Rossi said with a smile. Reid and Morgan chuckled.

"Your welcome old timer." Morgan joked lightly.

"Old timer my ass. Now let's get Little Bit back inside before he catches a cold." Rossi said ushering them in the cabin.

When they got in the saw anger and sadness on their familys faces.

"What's wong? We don't have to go home yet. Do we?" Reid asked looking at his surrogate father. Hotch nodded sadly.

"Strauss called a few moments ago. We need to home by tomorrow afternoon. We have case but since our floor is being renovating we're meeting on the jet. Our case is out of state anyway." He said.

They all sighed. It wasn't fair! They just got there and were enjoying themselves! Ugh that women!

That night they packed up everything in the SUV and went to bed angry and plotting Struass's demise.

The next morning they arrived at the airstrip in time. Struass was already there and waiting for them to discuss the case. She noticed that Agent Reid wasn't present but a toddler who looked like him was. Before she asked they explained a mystery man attacked and drugged Reid and was now 2 instead of 30, and they begged her to let Reid work and they promised they'd be careful and would keep a close eye on him. She believed and disbelieved them but rolled with it she discussed the case with them. A 35-45 year old male was kidnapping teens and drugging them with an unknown experimental substance, the teens that escaped didn't quite look like themselves and the police didn't know what to do so they called the BAU hoping they could help.

"You better keep your eye on Agent Reid. I don't want a 2 year old being hurt. I'll notify the station about this. Agent Reid try to stay out of trouble." With that Struass left the jet and took off.

Beginning their profile it sounded like their UnSub is the person who drugged Reid! But to know more they would have to wait until they interview the the escaped teens, and hopefully one would have an answer to what's going on and is this the same person that turned Reid into a toddler.

**Whoa! Will we know if this UnSub is the one that drugged Reid? Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! Don't let the tickle monster get ya!**


	5. Profiles thunderstorms and cliffhangers

**A/N: Thanks guys for reviews, adds and alerts! :) Mega happyface for you all and virtual hugs and cookies! Chapter 5, wow. I didn't think this would get so far, but you guys are my inspiration and so's baby Reid! Anybody else totally stoked for Wednesday's upcoming episode? I seriously can't wait. Anywho, let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Profiles, thunderstorms, and cliffhangers**

After a long flight to Californa from Quantico, the team was more than ready to crash like their youngest. Reid had fallen asleep while they were coming up with a profile. When they got the station the others went ahead to set up while Hotch went to wake his sleeping charge.

"Spencer. Spencer, come on buddy time to get up." Hotch whispered gently shaking Reids shoulder. Reid blinked awake. Fisting sleepily, he let Hotch help out of his car seat. He realized he was the station. Taking a tiny hand in his, Hotch led his charge inside. The officers stared at them. The rumors were true. An FBI agent now 2 years of age still working. They just couldn't believe it. Feeling his charge tremble he scooped him up and Reid buried his face in his surrogates shoulder. Hotch carried him in the conference and sat him down the floor so he could begin his geographical profile. Hotch and Morgan left to interview the escaped teens, JJ and Emily went to old dump sites, and Rossi stayed behind with Reid. Lighting suddenly flashed. It was so bright Rossi didn't see Reid hide under the table.

Strauss was right, the escaped teens didn't look like themselves. They like Reid were different ages. "What happened to you and what can you tell us about your attacker?" Hotch asked. One of the boys stood up and told them they were kidnapped from school. Their attacker blindfolded them and took them to his lab. They figure he was a scientist of some sorts and drugged them with a drug that made them different ages. The same happened with their youngest. They also told them that the UnSub was tall roughly 6'5, well built, and was 36 but looked he was 20. He gave himself the drug. He called the Fountain of Youth. They also heard a first name but no last, his was Maddex. Hotch and Morgan thanked them and left. They knew what happened to Reid, but the new questions were, how long was he going to be 2? and was there an antidote for this? They decided to make their way back to the station.

Emily and JJ were on their way back too. They were upset. It started to downpour when they got the dumpsite.

"Shhh kiddo. Hey now, I've got you. You're alright." Rossi said trying to calm the tiny agent in his arms. Reid didn't like lighting and thunder, it reminded him of his abusive drunk father. Rossi was rubbing his back and rocking him, it calmed Reid until the power went. Rossi cursed. He knew of his charge's fear of the dark. Quickly he got a flashlight and turned it on before Reid had a panic attack. "That better sport?" He asked gently. Getting a slight nod, Rossi relaxed a little and sat back in his chair and continued to rock his charge.

Reid sniffled and looked at his guardian. "I'm sowwy Wossi. I don't mean to be a bofew." He said. Looking at his charge slighty shocked, he shook his head and told him "Reid you are in no way a bother or burden. You are family and as such we look out for each for each other. We care about you short stuff, and I know you feel the same. Now it's okay to be scared. Everyone's afraid of something and our biggest fear as a family is losing our youngest. Long story short kid, you love us and we love you. Simple as that." Reid looked at him. Rossi hit the nail on the head. Reid smiled and hugged the senoir SSA. Rossi too smiled and returned the hug. After that the team popped in with lunch in their arms. Good timing too. It was Reids lunch time and after was his naptime. They gathered candles to brighten up the room, plus the flashlights batteries were wearing out. So they ate their lunch in candle light, and Rossi got Spencer ready for his nap.

"Do you want me to take him Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Nope. I got it. You start working, Garcia can fill in for Spencer while he naps." Rossi told him sternly. Rossi got Ried ready for his nap, and laid him on the couch in their conference room tucking him in. Rossi carded a hand through Reids soft locks and told him to sleep well. The rest of the team smiled at the interaction. Reid being tiny was becoming a blessing.

Hours went by and still no UnSub. Morgan glanced over at his little brother and looked at his watch. It was way past his dinner time and getting closer to his bedtime. Morgan packed up his things and told Hotch he was taking Reid back to the hotel to feed him and get him to bed. Hotch looked at his watch and nodded and told Morgan sternly but gently that he'd there soon and to be careful. The storm outside was still pretty bad. Morgan nodded and collected his little brother despite his protests to stay and work.

Morgan was driving caustiously and taking the long way back to the hotel. He glanced at his baby brother and he looked dangerously close to falling asleep. He'd pick the pace but he gave Hotch his word he'd careful.

Little did they know the UnSub was waiting for them! At the right moment he sped out of the alleyway he was hiding in and smashed into the SUV!

The last thing Morgan and Reid heard were distant sirens and their world went black.

**Gasp! That rotten UnSub! Yeah I know it's cliffy but I couldn't help myself!**

**Until next time!**


	6. The UnSub and a ER visit

**A/N: Good Afternoon! Chapter Six! Whooooo! I know I updated last night but I have no life and nothing else better to do. Anywho let's get the show on the road!**

**A/N: Street name and address competely made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The UnSub and a ER visit**

Morgan discharged himself from the hospital despite his concussion and his teams protests that he needed to stay and rest. Morgan was determined to find the son of a bitch who took his little brother.

They headed back to station where Garcia had just arrived and was waiting for them. They looked at Reids geo profile trying to find possible places were he could be.

Reid woke up on something soft. He looked around and he was in a crib. A big crib made for sixtuplets. The bars were high and the top was closed off so he couldn't get out. He sat up slowly and found it hurt. His arm hurt too badly and he couldn't move it, he figured it was broken. He saw a pool of blood where he was laying and found the bleeding gash on his head. He wouldn't be suprised if he had a concussion. He began profiling the room. It was a babies room. The pictures were of the UnSub and his family, but the wife and child were crossed out.

"Well good morning. Happy to see you're awake. Sorry for smashing in the SUV like that, but I couldn't risk getting a bullet in my ass. I bet you're wondering why my wife and child are crossed out. My wife couldn't have kids due to cancer, we adopted the little one. My wife and son died in a car wreck. Saddened I used mt chemist skills and created this drug that turns people young again. No there's no antidote or way to turn you back to a 25 year old. Long story short, you get another childhood. Don't pout. Be happy! You get to grow up all over again, and I can have a son." He chuckled palming his bruised cheek. "Gotta run don't want to late for work." With that he left Reid alone.

Reid couldn't believe this. He was back to being a toddler and couldn't change back. He had to grow up all over again. He looked around for ways to escape. He stood and found he was locked in the crib. He sat back down and found he still had his phone. He took it out and he still had battery life and service! He quickly dialed the first number that popped in his head.

Morgan paced around the room waiting for something. They had nothing. Absolutly nothing. But they couldn't give up. Their baby was out there injured with crazed UnSub. Morgans phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID and instantly reconized it.

"Reid? Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked not even hiding his panic. Garcia began tracing the call. Morgan kept Reid talking for as long as he could.

"I've got him! He's at 3142 North Hill Ave." Garcia exclaimed!

"We're coming baby boy, hang tight for me." Morgan said heading out the door.

Reid called Morgan. When he answered he could tell he was in a panic.

"I don't know whewe I am, I fint my awm is bwoten, I have a gash above my left eye, and I have some bruises. Ofer fan fat, I'm otay. Fhe UnSub left for wowt a few minutes ago." He told Morgan. Reid heard Garcia shouting in the background and smiled. He knew she find him. Morgan told Reid to sit tight and they'd be there soon. Reid shut his phone and hoped they'd come before the UnSub got back.

Morgan put the pedal to metal! His baby brother was waiting for and he wasn't about to slow down. They got to the house in record time. Morgan didn't hesitate to bust the door in and raced inside.

"Reid! Where you man?" He called.

"Up hewe!" Reid called back.

Morgan raced up the stairs while the others checked out the rest of the house. Morgan rushed into the babies room and saw him in the crib. He rushed up the crib and Reid bruised and scratched from the wreck. Morgan looked around the room to find a key or something to get Reid out. Finding nothing there was only one other way.

"Pretty boy lay down, I have to bust you out." He told him. Reid nodded and laid flat on his stomach. Morgan took a deep breathe and smashed the top of the crib and lifted Reid out. He held Reid gently and rocked him for a moment. He went down stairs where Hotch and the others were waiting. Rossi told Morgan and Hotch to take Reid to the hospital while they search the house one last time and they'd be there soon. With that the three were out the door and on there way to the hospital.

Rossi, Emily, and JJ swept the house again and found the drug in the basement lab as well as the research.

"According to this our UnSub created this drug with no cure. Reid has to grow up all over again." Rossi said reading the papers.

"The wife died of breast cancer, she couldn't have kids so they adopted but the wife and son both died in a car wreck. The wife was only 35 and the son 2. He made the drug and kidnapped the teens so he get his wife and son back. He injected himself as well." Emily said reading the man journal.

"The rest of the research in another language or ripped out." JJ told them.

"We've done all we can for now. We'll get this bastard later, but right now there's a little boy at the hospital waiting for us." Rossi said. They agreed and headed to the hospital.

Morgan and Hotch were trying to soothe a crying, groggy Reid. Reids not too fond of needles but the doctors had to sedate him slightly to set his broken arm, and now they were waiting for the numbing agent on his head to work so the doctors could stitch the gash shut.

"Ok sweetheart, does your head feel numb yet" the doctor asked gently. Reid nodded. She got her supplies and told the toddler to hold still. The pullind sensation didn't feel good. Once she was done she lovingly palmed the toddlers cheek.

"Sshhh little one it's all over. I'm all done." She soothed. She turned to Hotch and Morgan.

"Alright Dad and brother. Little Bit here is all finished. The cast comes off in two weeks, the stitches are dissolvable, but they need to stay in for a week so keep them bandaged and dry. He can take childerns Tylenol for his arm and head. If his stitches get wet bring him back. Now the medicine I gave him will make him groggy for a few more hours so try to get him to sleep alittle." She told them.

"Thank you so much for being gentle with him." Hotch said shaking her hand.

"Not a problem. Take care of this little one. Bye bye sweetie, take care of the arm and head for me kay?" She asked Reid.

"Otay." He repiled sleepily. She smiled and shooked Morgans hand. They left and headed to the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting.

"How is he?" asked JJ.

Hotch told them his arms broken in 2 places, has a gash above his left eye, no concussion. They told them when the cast and stitches can come off, the medicines he can take for the pain. They nodded.

"JJ, you and the girls take Spencer back to the hotel so he can sleep, the rest of us are going back to the station to get the officers and go back to the UnSubs house." Hotch said. They got in their SUVs and went their seperate ways.

The girls got to the hotel and carried in a now sleeping Reid. JJ changed Spence into his summer pjs mindful of his arm, and tucked him in. The three girls watched their charge sleep for awhile and started on their paperwork.

The boys sat in interagation with the UnSub. After an hour they got the confession they wanted and the case was closed. They went back to the hotel. Since they wrapped up the case early they decided to continue their vacation that Strauss ended prematuraly.

Later that night, Hotch gave Reid his bath mindful of his stitches. The cast was waterproof so he didn't have to worry about it getting wet. He told Reid they were going to continue their vacation here. See some sights. Reid thought it was a good idea. Since he had to re-grow up he might as well enjoy himself.

Freshly bathed and ready for bed. Hotch laid him down with him. He kissed Reids forehead lovingly. "Sleep well buddy." He whispered to the already sleeping toddler. Reid snuggled closer into Hotch. He smiled and closed his eyes. The two slept peacefully throughout the night.

**Awwww. So adorable don't you think? They caught the UnSub but Reids a toddler now and has grow up again. Or does he? Yep I got something up my sleeve. Stay tuned to find out what.**

**Until then! See you soon!**


	7. Nothing but pain

**A/N: Some of you have convince me to keep Reid tiny. And I shall, this fic is no where near over. I'm also thinking about doing a child seris for Reid. It's huge debate at the round table in my head. Lol. And yes Reid is still our lovable trouble magnet, only smaller. Anywho chapter 7! 3 Let's get on with the cuteness!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own. (Sorry, but when I write I get into it and grammer and spelling are the last thing on my mind.)**

**Nothing but pain.**

Hotch came outt of the shower feeling relaxed for the first time in days. He dressed in shorts and a t-shirt since they were on vacation. He had called Strauss early that morning and told that cutthroat bitch they were takin the rest of their vacation and they'd be back to work in a week. Finishing up in the bathroom he headed to the bedroom to check on his sleeping charge. He decided to let Reid sleep, espceially after a pain filled night. After watching him sleep for a few moments Hotch looked over the room service menu for breakfast ideas.

About an hour later Hotch heard the pitter patter of tiny feet. He looked from his paperwork and saw Reid coming in still half asleep, his thumb in his mouth, and his hair sticking out at everywhere. Hotch smiled at the sight. Reid went up to Hotch and raised his arm sleepily. Hotch scooped him up and settled him in his lap and rubbed his back.

"Good morning Spencer. Is your head and arm feeling any better?" Hotch softly. Getting a nod, he glanced at the clock. It was 9 and Reid needed to eat so he can take some more Tylenol. Shifting Reid so he wouldn't fall he stood and got him ready for the day. He dressed Reid in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Heading back into the living room to go over breakfast ideas his rang.

"Hotchner." He said. It was Morgan and Garcia. They were getting everyone to go to a diner down the street for breakfast. Telling Morgan to hang on he asked Reid if he was up to going to going out. Getting a yes he told Morgan he and Reid would meet them downstairs.

While waiting for the others to get downstairs Hotch and Reid play a game of checkers. Reid won of course.

"Hey. You cheated." Hotch said chuckling.

"Nu uh, you'we imagining it." Reid said smiling. It felt nice to have a father figure to play with. They played a few rounds before they saw everyone coming their way. Garcia ran up to Reid picked him up mindful of his arm and head, and hugged him.

"How's my snuggle bunny today?" She asked him.

"I'm otay Gawtia." He reassured her. With that they headed out the sliding doors and walked to diner. It was only a few blocks away.

While waiting for their orders, Morgan and Reid were coloring on their place matts. Morgan had to admit, even the pint size Reid was an artist. Reid drew them sitting at the table as they were.

"Whatcha drawin there Little Bit?" asked Rossi. Reid looked up and showed him his drawing. The team was impressed. The waitress then appeared at their table with their orders and passed out the dishes. Once she was done she told them she'd be back to check on them.

Everything looked good. Rossi and Hotch got the daily special, which was 2 pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. JJ got the french toast with strawberries. Emily and Garcia had made in to order omlets. Emily's had cheese, bacon and ham. Garcia's had cheese, peppers and tomatoes both had a side of hashbrowns. Morgan got a Belguim waffle drowned in syrup with bananas and blueberries topped with whipped cream. Reid got to mix a whole bunch of cereals together. He mixed together Cocoa Puffs, Chocolate Cheerios, Cookie Crisp, and Cocoa Pebbles. While eating they decided to head into city and see Los Angeles and Hollywood.

After Reid was done eating Morgan gave some Childrens Tylenol. Reid made a face and quickly took a sip of his choclate milk. He didn't like medicine too much. Then again no one did. Bill paid and everyone freshened up they headed into town.

They saw all kinds of sights, like the Chinese Theatre, and some movie studios. While looking at all the sights, Reid once again rattled off facts about them. They smiled. The team secretly liked it when Reid rattled off. After lunch they walked around a bit more, but when Hotch felt his charge use his head as a pillow it was time to go back to the hotel for awhile.

While Reid napped they worked on their paperwork. About ten minutes they heard a soft sob. Hotch rushing in the bedroom he saw his sleeping charge curled up in tight ball. Hotch lifted him and rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Hotch asked already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Reid.

"My head huwts really bad and my awm huwts alittle." Reid cried around his thumb.

Hotch carried Reid into the kitchen, grabbed the Tylenol and gave it to Reid. Reid then put his thumb back in his mouth and buried his face in his surrogate fathers shoulder. Hotch took Reid into the living room and settled in the rocking chair. He rocked and hummed Reid back to sleep.

"He okay Hotch?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a whopper headache and slight arm ache." He repiled still rocking Reid.

The family frowned. They hated to see the little guy in so much pain. Going back to their paperwork they left Hotch and Reid have some peace.

The family had dinner several hours later. " Now Spencer if you're hurting during the night, don't deal with the pain yourself. Wake me and I'll give you some medicine, understand me?" He asked sternly. "Yes siw." Reid repiled yawning. Hotch gave Reid his bath and put him to straight to bed. Hotch watched him sleep for a few hours before changing into his pjs and climbing into bed next to his youngest. He kissed his forehead gently and lovingly. Putting his arm around Reid, Hotch closed eyes and prepared himself for another pain filled night.

**Poor baby. I've never broken a bone but I have torn that one tendon (I can't spell it) in my ankle. And let me tell you it hurts worse than a broken arm. Anywho, he won't be in pain the next chapter, promise. So did I make anyone hungry with the delicious breakfast items above? (Btw Belguim waffles and chicken are the combo ever!). Lol.**

**Until next time. Goodnight and Big Balls! **


	8. Ice cream and father and son

**A/N: I'm glad you guys are happy with me keeping Reid small for awhile, cause I've said it last chap this is far from finished. It also makes me happy that people love this! Virtual hugs and cookies! Chapter 8, wow. I seriously thought I wouldn't get this far but as I've said earlier you guys and baby Reid are my inspiration! With that said let's get a move on.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Ice cream and father and son.**

When Reid woke up the next the morning his head and arm felt much better. He slowly sat up minding his cast and slid of the bed pulling the blanket as he got down. He picked up the blanket with his casted hand, he fisted his eyes with his good hand and put his thumb back in his mouth. He stumbled out of the bedroom to find Morgan sitting on the couch with his and Reids paperwork in his lap. He looked around and there was no sign of Hotch. He slowly tottled over to Morgan.

Morgan heard the pitter patter of feet. He looked and chuckled at his baby brother. His hair sticking out, the blanket he was pulling behind him, the thumb in his mouth. He was too cute. The toddler made it over to Morgan and climb onto the couch and snuggled into Morgans side. Morgan put the paperwork on the side table and settled Reid in his lap.

"Morning Pretty boy." He greeted softly rubbing the toddlers back.

"Hi." Reid repiled sleepily around his thumb. Morgan looked down at his charge, and saw he dangerously close to falling asleep. He nudged him.

"Stay awake baby boy. The girls will be here any minute with breakfast." Morgan said.

"Oootay." Reid said yawning. Morgan smiled. He noticed the others including himself and Hotch have been smiling more since Reid got younger. He loved the feeling of being the big brother. Soft mumbling brought him out his thoughts.

"What was that buddy?" He asked.

"I said, whewe is Hotch?" He asked.

"The station. He and Rossi needed to take of few things. They'll be back for lunch." He told him. "While we wait for the ladies, let's get you bathed and dressed." With that he stood up and carried Reid into the bedroom. He took the blanket from him and set back on the bed and gathered his clothes. While bathing his baby brother he talked to him to keep his mind off of everything, especially his head and arm. It was going to be hot out so he dressed Reid in shorts, a white sleeveless shirts, and his sandals.

Freshly bathed and dressed they walked in the living in time to see the girls walk in with a tray of food. They sat and ate enjoying each others company. JJ looked at Reid and remembered yesterday how much pain he was in, to see him smiling and laughing, it was like he didn't notice there were stitches in his head and had a purple cast on his arm. While eating Garcia got her stickers and markers and 'livened' Reids cast. After they were finished JJ went into mother mode.

"Spence, are you okay? Does your head or arm hurt? Do you need any medicine?" She asked him giving him a don't-think-about-lying-to-me-or-else mother glare.

"I'm fine. Weally. My head doesn't huwt nor my awm." He answered honestly.

"Well if you're feeling ok, how about we head to the park? Hotch called and said he'd met us the McDonalds across the street for lunch." Emily asked.

Reid looked at his brother, mother, and aunt. "Tan we?" he asked them.

Morgan smiled and scooped up his brother setting him his shoulders.

"Let's get the show on the road." Morgan said getting a 'yay' from Reid and Garcia.

For a couple hours the group spent playing with their youngest, carefully though so they didn't re-break Reids already broken arm. They swung on the swings, played on the play ground, they taught Reid how to catch with one arm. They were having a ton of fun and Garcia took loads of pics. Just then Hotch and Rossi called, they were heading to their meeting place.

While eating Garcia showed Hotch and Rossi the pics she took at the park. The two older men wished they could've been there. But the Chief screwed up on the paperwork for Strauss and what not, so they had to help with that. JJ and Emily returned with cups of ice cream in their hands. After playing in the hot sun they deserved a cool, sweet treat. They dug in and were finished in no time. The girls snickered.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Look at Spencer." Rossi said smirking.

Hotch and Morgan looked at the ice cream covered toddler. He ice cream all over his face, his nose, even his ear.

"Bro, how the heck did manage to ice cream on your ear?" Morgan asked chuckling.

Reid shurgged and hatched an idea. He stood up the bench and kissed Morgan on the cheek getting ice cream on him. The family busted out laughing, including Morgan who scooped up the toddler and took him to the restroom to clean him up and use the facilities. Once done they headed back to the hotel. When they got there Reid was knocked out.

Later that night, with Reid in his lap, he and Hotch laid across the couch watching Paranormal Activity 3. While watching Reid told Hotch about his morning.

"Sounds like you fun." He said.

"Uh-huh. And Mowgan taught me how to tatch a ball wif one awm." Reid told him half-excited half-yawning.

"Wow. You know Spencer, when you come to stay with me I want you to be comfortable. I know you feel like your replacing Jack. You're not, but your still important to me. You are in no way imposing, or a burden. You got me?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wossi said the same." He said.

"And he's right. We love you very much." He said.

"I know. I wove you guys too." Reid said yawning.

"Alright enough talk. Bedtime." He announced carrying the sleepy toddler.

They settled in bed and Reid dropped right off to sleep. Hotch kissed his forehead. 'You being small again is truly a blessing. It's giving Rossi and I a second chance to be fathers, Morgan and the girls big siblings. I meant what I said. We love you Spencer. Very much.' He thought.

"Sleep tight son." He whispered. With that the surrogate father fell asleep peacefully.

**Awwwwwww! Don't you just love this? I laughed while writing the ice cream scene and cried alittle while writing the ending. More cuteness under way!**

**Until next time! Goodnight and sweet dreams!**


	9. Back to work and Someone's watching

**A/N: Whoooo! 2000+ hits! You guys make my day! Anywho, to answer a question Reid's gonna re-grow up. Did anyone catch last night's ep? If not you missed out on something epic! Chapter Nine people! Whooooo! Let's get the show on the road!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Back to work and someone's watching**

When Reid woke up the next morning, he realized he wasn't at the hotel. He glanced around the room and the pictures of Hotch and Jack. He was at Hotchs house! But when did they get here? He last thing he remembered was was watching a movie with Hotch. He was brought out his thoughts when he smelled something good in the kitchen. He got out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs and tottled into the kitchen.

Hotch heard the sound of little feet. He turned to find Reid coming in. He turned and scooped up the toddler and placed him in the booster seat. Turning his attention back to the stove so he could avoid the puppy look.

"Spencer. When you wake up you need to call me. I don't want falling down the stairs and re-breaking your arm. Got me?" He asked sternly but gently.

"Yes siw. I'm sowwy." Reid said.

"It's alright, I just don't want you falling." Hotch said. He placed a plate in front of him. "Eat. We need to get you bathed and dressed if were gonna get to work on time."

Reid put two and two together. Strauss must've called last night and they flew home while he was sleeping. Hotch glanced at his charge and saw the gears in his overactive mind turning. Once Reid was finished Hotch carried him upstairs and gave him his bath. Bathed and dressed the two headed off to work. Glancing at his charge through the rearview mirror he saw the toddler was nervous.

"What's wrong son?" Hotch asked. Reid sighed and he continued to stare straight out the window.

"What if evewyone stawes at me again like at fhe tation? Or what if fey don't let me in tause I'm a 2 yeaw old? Only Trauss has seen me lite fis so far." The tiny agent questioned.

"Don't worry. Strauss has informed security of our situation. And as for the other agents, they won't see you much. You'll be working in Garcias office for the time being." Hotch assured the toddler. Reid nodded. He'd rather work in a office than be stared at all day.

They made through security with no hassle. Reid relaxed when the approached Garcias office. Hotch knocked on the door.

"Enter mortal." Garcia called from the other side.

Hotch ushered Spencer in. Garcia turned and smiled at her boss and she beamed at her Junior G-man. She scooped him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"He's all yours Garcia. Make sure he eats his lunch, and takes his nap. After his nap he can have a small snack, um oh there's Childerns Tylenol in his bag in case his arm hurts..." Hotch rattled off but was cut off.

"Bossman you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Junior G-man and I will be just fine, and if there's trouble we'll call you immediatly. Promise." The bubbly tech told her boss. She couldn't help but smile at his overprotectiveness.

"Alright. Any sign of trouble call me. Behave Spencer. I'll check on you later." Hotch said. He the toddlers forehead and left. Garcia's smile increased and she noticed Spencer's stitches were gone.

"I see your stitches are gone." She said settling the toddler in the next to her.

"Uh huh. The doctow said fat since a weet went by my titches tould tome out." He told her.

"Wow. That's good. When do you get your cast off?" She asked beginning her work.

"Next weet." He told her smiling. Reid didn't like his cast much, but he did like Garcias decorations.

She nodded and they got to work. Not an hour went by and the team was already checking on Spencer. Lunch was the same, and Reid didn't sleep well at naptime due to the door opening and closing every five minutes. Garcia got sick of it. Glancing at her exhausted Junior G-man she decided to lock the door. She sent an e-mail to everyone that her office is closed until her sweet baby got some sleep.

She scooped up the tiny agent, cradling him to her chest she hummed and rocked him to sleep. Once alseep layed him down on the blanlkets and pillows she brought for him to sleep on. She smiled when saw his thumb in his mouth and his was sleeping peacefully. Though she thought something was missing. A stuffed animal! She and Reid had finished their work before lunch so she had time to make a stuffed animal. She got her crocheting needles and got to work.

Reid was cute when he first got up. He looked at Garcia and saw she was making something. Fisting his eyes, he got up and plopped in Garcias lap. She looked down and smiled.

"Well hello there sweet baby. Did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Putting away her needles while he wasn't looking.

"Uh huh. Gawtia what awe you mating?" He asked.

"It's a suprise for my sweet baby boy." She said beaming.

Reid looked at her. A suprise for him? What she making he wondered. She smiled knowing that he was trying to guess what she was making.

Back at Hotchs house, Hotch was trying to calm his youngest. A lightning storm knocked out the power.

"Shhh Spencer. It's alright buddy. I've got you. You're safe." Hotch soothed rocking the teary eyed boy.

Lightning flashed and Spencer saw a figure outside. Startled he buried his face in his surrogate fathers chest sobbing.

Hotch saw the whole action. He frowned what frightened his youngest? Other than the dark and lightning there was nothing else.

"H-hotch. Fe-fewe's someo-one out fewe." Reid stammered quietly.

Hotch looked outside. He didn't see anything. Although the car parked across from his house looked alittle suspicious. Hotch's grip on his charge tightened. Someone was out there. It's was Spencer's bedtime when the storm calmed. Hotch managed to rock his charge to sleep. He carried the sleeping boy upstairs, changed, and got in bed. Knowing Spencer would have a nightmare he slept with Hotch. Hotch closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Both were unaware of the figure watching them. Spencer was right. There's someone out there.

**Oh boy. Sounds like our trouble maker's gonna be in trouble again. Any guesses as to what kind of stuffed animal Garcia's making for our Junior G-man?**

**While you figure that out, it's 1 am and I'm kicking for the night.**

**Until next time! Peace off!**


	10. An Unpleasent Reunion

**A/N: Holy snaps! Just in one night this story is more popular than my Paranormal Activity stories! Iz happy you guys like. For your liking I'll give you a new chapter! Chapter 10! Boo-Yah! Think I can make it to 20? We'll find out soon. In the last chap, Spencer saw someone watching them. I wonder who. Anyways ,let's get the cuteness and suspense going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**An unpleasent reunion**

Hotch carried a teary eyed and red faced Reid into the BAU. Reid had a few nightmares last night and one on the way to the BAU. They got to Garcias office and went inside where she was waiting. She saw the tears running down the toddlers face.

"Oh my sweet baby! What's wrong?" Garcia asked in mother mode.

"He had a few nightmares last night and one on the way here." Hotch explained.

"Oh baby boy. I think I have something that may cheer you right up." She said digging in her bag. She pulled out the stuffed animal she made.

"Here you are my snuggle bunny." She cooed handing the purple dog to Reid.

Reid lifted his head and accepted the dog. He reached out for her, and she took him from Hotch. Reid gave Garcia a small peck on the cheek.

"Fant you Gawtia." He said his voice still shakey.

"You're absolutely welcome." She said. She turned to Hotch whose gaze never the toddler.

"Bossman. Reid and I are gonna be fine you know, so get to your office before the cutthroat bitch named Strauss hunts you down."

"Alright. But if he has anymore nightmares come get me. Try to get him to sleep, he needs it. Since his paperwork is caught up he can sleep all day." He told her. She nodded. Getting Reid to sleep after a nightmare was going to be tough.

After assuring her boss Reid was gonna be ok, Hotch kissed Reids forehead and told he'd be back later to check on him. With that Hotch left and Garcia looked at her charge. Stray tears still ran down his down cheek. She sat him down and wiped the tears away, she smiled at him. He smiled back around his thumb. She scooped him back up and began rocking him. She sang a small lullaby hoping he'd fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the bullpen. (A/N: I had to do that.)

Hotch slowly made his way into his office. Emily and Morgan caught the concern look in his eye. They looked at each other and figured something was wrong with their youngest. They got up and headed to Garcias office. They knocked softly and entered. They saw Garcia trying to get the exhausted toddler to sleep. She turned to them and sighed. Morgan saw his baby brother's were red and puffy. He sat down next to Garcia. Emily did the same.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Said Morgan softly. Reid looked at him.

"Hi." Reid said quietly.

Garcia told them about Reids nightmare filled night. They all sighed. Just then a light bulb popped over Emilys head. Since her and Morgan finished the work they needed she suggeted they take Reid for a small drive, take him to a park. Let him unwind and calm down. Distract him so he'll sleep. They all agreed and headed out.

Walking out into the bullpen they saw Hotch talking to someone. It looked like Gideon.

"No, hell no. What's he doing here?" Morgan growled.

"You got me. Come on, we have a more important matter to attend too." Emily said pointing to Reid. Morgans expression soften and he ran his hand through his brothers soft locks.

"I'll go tell Hotch we're leaving. You guys get Reid settled in the SUV." Morgan said.

With that they seperated. Emily and Garcia took Reid to the parking deck and got him settled in the car seat. Emily smiled when she saw the dog.

"That's a nice dog you got there buddy." She said smiling. Reid smiled and nodded.

"Gawtia made it fow me." He said happily hugging his new friend.

The two girls smiled. Garcia was glad the toddler liked his dog.

Morgan knocked on the door and entered. Sending a small glare Gideons way.

"Hey Hotch. Garcia, Emily, and I are taking Reid out. We're all finished with the work that needed done." Morgan told him.

"Alright. Since you're work is finished, you don't need to come back. You can take Reid home." He said. Morgan got what Hotch was saying.

"Wait. Before you leave, I want to see Reid." Gideon said.

"No can do." That was Morgan said when he walked out the door.

Gideon didn't fell like continuing his argument with Hotch, so he left. Hotch threatened that if he followed them he would have no problem arresting him. Gideon didn't say anything and left angrily. Little did Hotch know Gideon was the one watching them last night.

Several hours later Hotch picked up Reid from Morgans house. Hotch asked what they did and Morgan told him they took Reid to the park to let him run around, had lunch, got him to sleep. Hotch smiled and picked up the still sleeping agent. Thumb in his mouth, his dog in his other arm. Hotch thanked Morgan for taking care of him and left.

Hotch woke Reid long enough to get him to eat dinner and bathe him. Then Reid remembered seeing Gideon.

"What did G'don want?" He asked softly. Hotch scowled.

"He wanted you. He heard about you being a toddler and thought it was too dangerous for you to be working. So he wanted to take you away from us." Hotch said.

"You won't let him. Will you?" Reid asked.

"No. You're not going anywhere. If he wants that badly he can pry you from our dead hands." Hotch growled.

Reid sighed. He should've known. Just then Gideon walked in. Hotch forgot he still had a key. Hotch grabbed his gun.

"No need for that now. Spencer, come with me now." Gideon said.

"No." He said.

"Spencer your too young to work for the BAU now. I don't want you to get hurt or killed. Now come on. We can start over now. Be father and son for real." He said.

Reid didn't believe that. Gideon abandoned him. Like his pathetic excuse of a father.

"No! No no no no no! You abandoned me like William! And you want to stawt ovew. I don't fint so!" Reid shouted.

Gideon tried to reach for him but Hotch was quick and a hit. The two men fought until Gideon left. Hotch got up and brushed himself off. He turned and Reid was nowhere to be seen. Hotch shouted for him, and Reid came out of his hiding place. Hotch saw tears running down his cheek.

"H-hotch." The toddler cried raising his arms. Hotch scooped up the toddlerand craddled him to chest thanking God he was safe.

"I'm sowwy Hotch." Reid sobbed.

"Reid look at me." Hotch said said sternly, Reid looked up a his surrogate father. "None of this is your fault. Got me? If you with Morgan, or Rossi, or anyone else this still could have happened. But it's in no way your fault. Now let's get to bed." He said.

They laid down and Hotch rubbed Reids back and hummed him to sleep. When he was asleep Hotch got out of bed and checked all the doors and windows, set the alarm, and grabbed his guns. Once he felt secure enough he layed back down next to his charge. Reid snuggled in closer. Hotch smiled and wrapped his arms around him protectively and fell asleep.

It wasn't over. Gideon will take his Spencer, his son away from the nightmare that is the BAU. But not now. Tomorrow however was a brand new day.

**Uh oh! Our trouble manget's in trouble now! What will they do? Can they protect Reid from his former mentor? Stay tuned!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Gideon the UnSub!

**A/N: Yay! You guys get two chapters today! Maybe three if I feel like writing tonight. So anyway, chapter eleven! Whoooo! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sound of Reid screaming in your ear! Lol. Let's get the real show on the road shall we?**

**A/N 2: I have no idea how close or how far the team lives from each other or the BAU.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Gideon the UnSub?**

The next morning the team gathered in the conference room. Hotch told them how Gideon showed up at his place and tried to take Reid. They glanced at the still sleeping toddler in Hotchs lap. Hotch didn't bother to wake this morning. Reid was still worn out from yesterday so he let him sleep.

"So what'll we do? We can't let Gideon take Reid." Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Hotch said, he had no idea what to do. Rossi suggested one them take Reid. If Gideon watching Hotchs house only, they had a chance to hide Reid. It was a good idea and a chrous of "I'll take him" filled the room but stopped when a soft whimper came from the toddler. Reid opened his eyes and looked around. He realized he at the conference room.

Fisting his eyes sleepily, Hotch got up to change Reid into his work clothes. When they came back, the team explained everything to Reid. Reid thought it was a good idea, but who was he gonna stay with. They decided Emily would take him. She lived fairly close to the BAU, Hotch and Morgan weren't to far either so if she needed back up they could get to her right away.

While the others were going over plans Garcia and Reid were watching silly YouTube videos on her laptop. Laughter from the toddler made the team smile. The distraction was working.

"And what are you two laughing about?" asked Morgan. Garcia showed him the video and Morgan was dying. The others looked at them like they were nuts. Garcia put the on the flat screen and they were rolling. They needed a good laugh. Soon it was Spencers lunch time. Morgan and Garcia took him to a McDonalds that had a play area were he could run around for a bit.

While Reid and Morgan played, Garcia got lunch.

"Alright my favorite snuggle bunnies! Food time!" She announced.

Morgan caught a giggling Reid at the end of the slide and threw over his shoulder like sack of potatoes. Garcia laughed and took a picture sending it to the team. She got text messages from them. The first was from Emily and JJ.

'So adorable! Cure you Morgan! Stop hogging him!'

The second one was from Rossi

'Don't drop him now or else Hotch will throw you over his knee. Lol.'

Morgan had to laugh at that one and texted Rossi.

'Right. Like Hotch would put me over his knee.'

Morgan got a text from Hotch.

'Try me.'

He recived another text from Emily and JJ.

'Run man run!'

'So busted.'

Morgan laughed and shook his head. He glanced at his baby brother who was playing with his food while he was eating, he looked at Garcia who was taping the whole thing.

'Kids in for it now.' Morgan thought chuckling.

About a half hour later, they carried a peacefully sleeping Reid into the conference room. Morgan made a beeline for the couch and layed Reid down tucking him in.

"I take you guys had fun?" Hotch asked quietly.

"You bet we did!" Garcia excalmied softly and she showed them the video of Reid playing with his food. They laughed as quietly as they could.

Later that night Emily took Reid home with her. She settled Reid on the couch. Reid was startled when the cat jumped up on the couch. She laughed.

"Serge, this is Spencer. He's my little brother and he'll be staying with us tonight so be good." She said. "You can pet him, he won't bite."

Reid reached out patted the Sergio on the head. He purred and curled up in Reids lap. Emily smiled at the sight and took a picture.

"Good kitty." Reid said petting the cat. Sergio loved the attention he was getting.

Emily came from the bathroom to get Reid to bathe him and put him to bed. She whipped out her phone and snapped another photo at the sight before her. Saving the photo as her new background she woke the toddler and carried him into the bathroom.

When she was finished she tucked in the groggy boy and sat in the rocking chair next to the bed. While watching him sleep she the pictures she took of Reid to the team. The one with Sergio curled in Reids lap and the recent one with Reid and Sergio knocked out on the couch. She laughed quietly at the text messages she got. The first one was from Garcia.

'So sweet! Wish I was there! Definatly going in Reids baby book!'

The next one was from JJ.

'Too cute!'

Morgan was next.

'Awww. I can imangine him with Clooney. He loves to snuggle.'

Rossi was next.

'Even I have to admit that's cute.'

Hotch was last.

'Glad he's ok. Nice to see the 'Reid Effect' is gone. Be careful tonight.'

She texted him back.

'Yep the 'Reid Effect' is no more. In fact Serge is sleeping with him now. It's so cute. And we'll be fine Hotch. You be careful too.'

She put her phone down and glanced at her baby brother. She couldn't get over how tiny he was now. Sure she missed adult Reid but she was glad this happened. Now the family has a chance to give a childhood he deserves. A noise brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her gun and slowly moved toward the living room. She didn't have time to react or see what happened before her world was hazey. She caught a glimpse of Gideon taking Reid before blacking out.

Gideon carried a sleeping Reid into his third home. He thought that the team might look for him at his cabin and his old apartment.

He layed Reid in his bed and carded a hand through his hair.

"Rest well son. We're finally home." He said.

**Gideon has Reid! What'll he do to him? He better not harm my sweet baby or sic Garcia on him! **

**Until next time!**


	12. Home? I think not

**A/N: Wow. Three chapters in one day. I usual just do two. For all you Gideon fans I apologize for making him an UnSub, but that's how it played in my mind. Anonymous reviewers you may now review this story, I didn't realize until now my anonymous thing was off. Anywho 3000 hits! I'm smiling so much I could put the Chesire cat to shame. Chapter Tweleve! Whooo! Let's get going!**

**A/N 2: I apologize for my bad grammar. When I write grammar is the last thing on my mind.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Home? I think not.**

Hotch paced back and forth in the waiting room. The team never liked them. Garcia and JJ were in tears, Morgan was sitting in the SUV after being kicked for punching the wall, Rossi stared blankly out the window. Emily and the doctor finally came out of the door for what seemed like hours.

"She has a minor concussion and is clear to work in the field, just keep your eyes on her." The doctor said sternly.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said shaking her hand. The doctor glanced at Emily again and disappeared behind the doors.

"Are you okay Em?" JJ asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hotch I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with Reid." Emily apologized.

"It's not your fault. Gideon could've been at the BAU waiting for us." Rossi said.

She nodded and looked around for Morgan, Garcia said he got kicked out for punching the wall. Emily smiled alittle. That's Morgan. They quickly made it to the SUV and raced to the BAU.

They knew Gideon wouldn't risk taking Reid to his cabin or apartment, so where was he? They wish they could put an APB on Reid but they feared Gideon would run. And there had to be another reason for Gideon taking Reid. Guilt for abandoning him was one, being too little for the BAU wasn't really much but they added it, but there was something else they knew it. Garcia found the answer. Gideons own son had died in accident with a drunk driver. They put two and two together. Gideon was having an emotional break down. Now they had to get to Reid before hurts him and himself.

The team began there search and silently prayed that their baby was alright.

Reid looked franticly for a way out or atleast get a message out to his family. Gideon had taken his phone and his laptop was locked up tight. The sound of heavy footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah good morning son. I trust you slept well?" He asked the toddler. Reid only nodded. He wasn't up for talking. Gideon scooped up the toddler and placed him in a booster seat and glanced at his arm before turning his attention to stove.

"Oh Spencer. How'd you break your arm?" He asked.

"I fell." Reid lied.

"Don't lie to me." Gideon said.

"Morgan and I got into a tar weck, and fa damage was done to fa bat on my side." He said.

Gideon shook his. He shouldv'e known. Morgan was always so wreckless. He was suprised Reid survived.

"When do you get your cast off?" He asked.

"Next weet." The toddler repiled. Gideon nodded.

"I'll make you an appointment at my doctor to get it off." He said.

Reid sighed. He didn't know where he was, Gideon kidnapped him, the team was probably beyond frantic. He missed his family. He hoped there was some way he could reach them. Reid silently ate his breakfast and decided not to argue with Gideon and let him bathe him.

Bathed and dressed, Gideon took Reid to the store to get what they need. He saw this an oppertunity to contact his family. While Gideon was turned around Reid took his phone Gideon had taken earlier. Quickly and quietly he texted Morgan and put his phone back in Gideons pocket. Reid hoped that Morgan got his message. He also left his phone so Garcia could track him.

Back at the BAU the team continued their search when Morgans phone went off. He flipped it open and Reid had texted him!

'Morgan with Gideon, don't know where I am. I'm ok. Phone on so Garcia can track.'

Garcia quick with her fingers found Reids location! They weren't in Virgina but in North Carolina! Gideon must've driven all night to get there.

"Grab your go-bags! Wheels up now!" Hotch shouted. They didn't need to be told twice. They grabbed their gear and were on the jet in record time.

That night Spencer sat up in his crib. Gideon kept his nursey the way it was even as his own got older. The toddler held the dog Garcia made for him tightly and prayed that she found him.

Gideon sat awake in his bed looking at old photos of him and his son, him and Reid at BAU. He sighed. He was upset about his son. But was happy his other son was home.

**Yay! The know where he is! Hopefully they can get to him! Welp, it's 2 am and I'm gonna kick it for the night! **

**Until next time! Peace, love, and chocolate chip cookies!**


	13. Home again Home again

**A/N: 4000+ hits! Give yourselves a hand or a pat on the back cause you guys make my day! Now down to buisness updates may be slow this week due to my younger brothers being on spring break (they'll hog the laptop.) and me going to Pittsburg to check out the Art Institute. Just giving you a heads up. Anywho, chapter 13! Whooo! Thanks so much for sticking with me til now, I hope many of you will continue to with me til very end. That said and done let's get going.**

**A/N 2: Street address totally made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Home again Home again.**

Gideon carried a freshley bathed Reid downstairs and set him in the playpin in the living room. Reid never really liked them, his mother told him he'd always try to climb out. Gideon sat a baby monitor on the side table behind him.

"Alright son, I'll be right outside doing some yardwork. The baby monitors behind you if you need anything call me." Gideon said. He palmed Reids cheek and went outside.

Reid looked around for his phone and thought Gideon must have it, he saw the laptop was open and unlocked! Now he just need to get out without Gideon hearing him. He looed to see if there was a way to open any of the sides. No luck. His only option was to climb out.

'Not really a good idea. Hotch would have my head if I misstepped and hurt myself again. I really want this cast off.' He thought.

He picked up a few blankets and pillows and tossed out and on the floor before him. With that he began to climb but quickly stopped when Gideon came back in. He glanced at the toddler who was "playing". Chuckling Gideon grabbed the tool he needed and headed back out.

Reid sighed. He was going to have to be quick. He got out and quickly got on his e-mail and sent a quick message. Hearing Gideon coming back he deleted the history, shut the laptop, and got back in the playpin and started "playing" again. Gideon smiled as he watched his son play. He glanced at his laptop.

"Huh. I thought I left that open. Must've closed it. My mind must be slipping." He said to himself. Glancing once again at his charge he headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

Garcias fingers flew over the keys on her laptop as she tried to locate her baby. Her fingers stopped when she got an e-mail from her baby! He must've gotten to Gideons laptop or computer. She summoned the family and read the e-mail.

'Garcia, don't have a lot of time to talk. Track this e-mail. I really wanna go home. I miss you guys.'

The girls were in tears when they read the last part. The men were still frantic but relieved to hear their youngest.

"Garcia can you trace that e-mail?" asked Hotch finding his voice.

"You betcha bossman." She said her fingers once again flying over the keys. She found him! They were on a farm in the middle of nowhere. The address was 445 Allenway Blvd. The whole family sperated in two groups and flew down the highway.

Reid ate his lunch silently. Gideon looked at him. He noticed Spencer holding his purple dog. He could tell he was holding it tightly due to his white knuckle death grip.

"So where did you that nice looking dog?" He asked his charge trying to lighten up the mood.

"Gawtia made it fow me." He repiled pulling his dog closer to him.

"That was nice of her." Gideon said.

Reid nodded. He loved his new friend Garcia made for him. Though he didn't really like dogs he liked this one and it was favorite color. With the dishes washed and put away, Gideon put a groggy Reid in his crib. He kissed Reid on the forehead and sat the baby monitor on the night stand.

"I'm back outside to finish my work. Remember if you need me call." He said. " Sleep well buddy."

With that Gideon left. Even though he was tired he couldn't sleep. He'd rather sleep in one his siblings arms, or his aunt and uncle, his moms, or his father. He sighed and yawned. He wanted his family. He hoped they got his e-mail earlier. He shook his head.

'Of course they got it! Garcia probably traced it and now they're on their way. I have to stay awake! I have too!' He thought.

They pulled into the driveway and saw Gideon driving a John Deer tracter in the field. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch headed over to him. They were gonna need man power to bring Gideon down without casualty. The girls ran in and seprated. JJ went to the basment, Garcia the second floor, and Emily to the third floor.

Emily peeked into the three empty bedrooms and found nothing. She saw there was a fourth bedroom, and found the exhausted toddler struggling to stay awake. She rushed over scooped up the toddler and cradled him her chest crying. She had been so worried about her baby brother.

"Oh Spencer. I'm so sorry." She said softly. Reid looked up at his big sister and pecked her on the cheek.

"It's not you'we fault. G'don tould've waited at fa BAU and followed us. Tan we go home now? I wanna go home wif you guys." He said holding back a yawn.

"Your right. And yes baby, yes let's get you home." She stopped by soft mumbling.

"What was that sweetie?" She asked.

"I said don't leave my dog." He pointed to his purple friend.

Emily smiled and gave Reid his dog. Once she got downstairs the others were waiting with Gideon. Garcia and Morgan gave Reid a bear hug, JJ hugged him softly and kissed his forehead, Rossi palmed the boys cheek and hugged him, Hotch took Reid from Emily and held him tight.

Hotch had been frantic with worry. And he had his other son back, and he was safe. They seperated into two groups again. The men headed to the station while the girls took the exhausted toddler to the hotel.

When the girls go the hotel the took the now peacefully sleeping toddler to Hotchs room. They changed him in his pull-ups and summer pjs. After that task they tucked him in and kept a close eye on him.

Back at the station the men were interrogating the former agent. All they got out of him was 'he was taking his son home.' But after Morgan exploded they got what they needed for a confession. He was taken away. Reid was probably devistated. His former mentor who he loved and looked up too, kidnaps him on a emotional pyschotic break. They warily made it back to the hotel.

After supper that night, Hotch took Reid straight home. He bathed him and decided to rock him for awhile. Hotch held his charge tightly again, afraid to let him go.

"Spencer. Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I undertand why G'don took me." Spencer repiled.

"How?" He asked.

"His son wasn't around. And when I sent fa e-mail to Gawtia, I taw a online bill fow a funewal." He explained. "He was on a emotional pyschotic bweak. And his guilt for abanding me mut have tited (kicked) in and he took me so anofer son leave him."

Hotch was impressed. His youngest figured it out. Then again with his mind he probably knew Gideon would come for him. Hotch kissed the top of Reid head.

"I'm glad you're home and safe now son. I was so worried. The whole family was." He said.

"I missed you guys." Reid said with a yawn.

Hotch chuckled. He continued to rock his youngest. When he went to bed Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid protectively.

Gideon had a visitor. One that promised what he desired. William swore that he get his son back to Gideon and the two of them would make sure he'd never see the BAU ever again.

**Holy snaps! Sounds like a promise. I'm sure the family will protect their baby from those two! But that'll come later. Our sweet baby needs to have alittle fun! Stay tune to find out what kind of fun. **

**Remeber, updates may slow down a bit so bear with me here.**

**Until next time! It's Peanut Butter Jelly time!**


	14. Fourth of July

**A/N: I hope you all had a fantastic Easter! I did. The Easter bunny came and left candy, visited my Grandpa's grave, spent time with the family. It was a good day today. Anywho, chapter 14! Thank you for the review, adds, and over 5000 hits! You guys make my day. Let's get going shall we?**

**A/N 2: Game and score made up. **

**Btw-GO TRIBE!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Fourth of July**

It had been a few days since the whole incident with Gideon. Reid had also gotten his cast taken off. He was happy to get the itchy thing off. Now he and Hotch were heading to Morgans for a Fourth of July cookout. Spencer was a tad nervous. The 'Reid Effect' didn't work on Sergio, but what about Clooney? Hotch looked in the rearview mirror at his charge wondering what was making him so nervous.

"What's up buddy?" Hotch asked.

"What if the 'Weid Effect' till wowts on Tooney?" He asked.

"It didn't work on Sergio. Maybe it won't work on Clooney. Relax buddy I'm sure Clooney will like you." Hotch assured the toddler.

Hotch carried Reid to the backyard. The were the last to arrive. Clooney came to them to greet them. Hotch smiled at the German Shepard and patted his head. Reid held out his hand, Clooney sniffed it, then licked it. Reid was shocked. The 'Reid Effect' was gone. Hotch let Reid down and Reid patted the dog on the head. After licking his face Clooney ran off and brought him a tennis ball.

Reid threw the ball and Clooney took off after it, bringing it back to him. They family sat back and watched as the toddler played with his new friend. They were glad to see the 'Reid Effect' was gone.

After a few hours of playing Morgan carried his now sleeping baby brother to his guest bedroom. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well buddy." Morgan whispered.

Morgan headed back out. Hotch and Rossi were talking about The Tribe game. They won 10-2 against New York. Morgan and Hotch got in another argument about the Sox and Indians. The girls were making plans to go shopping.

A few hours later a groggy Reid walked outside with hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, holding his purple dog. The team smiled at his apearance. Snapping a few photos Hotch picked up the toddler and settled him in his lap, and ate their supper.

When it got dark they headed downtown to see the fireworks. Reid enjoyed the fireworks. He liked the bright colors and the different shapes. He smiled and enjoyed himself. His family was happy.

When they got home Hotch changed a sleeping Reid and put him to bed. He was happy that his charge had fun and he got to see the fireworks with his surrogate son. Even though Reid was his surrogate he was blessed to have Reid. Him being a toddler was a blessing too. One Hotch was grateful for.

Hotch got into bed after watching his charge sleep now sleeps in Jacks room unless Hotch thinks Reid's in danger, scared, or has nightmare. Hotch and the team were happy to see Reid happy. Hotch thought he was blessed to have his surrogate son. Reid turning into a toddler was a good thing. And this time they would make sure Reid grew up feeling loved, and carefree.

Hotch turned on the baby monitor on his nightstand and snuggled into his covers. Both Hotch and Reid slept peacefully that night.

**Awww. Reid is loved! Anywhos, again Happy Easter to you all. Don't eat all your candy in one night!**

**Until Next Time! Let's Go Ghostbusters!**


	15. A Weekend at Big Brother Morgans

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who added Little Reids Easter Egg Hunt! You guys make me happy. Chapter 15! Whooooo! Let's get going shall we?**

**Sue1313- Thank you for your wonderful review last chapter and on Little Reids Easter Egg Hunt. You inspire me to keep going. So for a reward a brand new adorable chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own**

**A weekend at Big Brother Morgans**

Friday afternoon Hotch and Reid were packing their go-bags. Hotch got called to a consult out of town and Morgan had volunteered to keep Reid. Rossi was in charge while Hotch was going out of town. Hotch loaded his bag in his truck. He chuckled when Reid came out to the garage carring his go-bag and his purple dog. Hotch put his go-bag in the back with his and put Reid in his car seat. Hotch backed out the drive, closed his garage door, and headed to Morgans house.

"Ok Reid. While you're at Morgans behave yourself. If you guys get called to a case and you out into the field stay with Rossi and Morgan at all times, if they leave you the station stay with who ever's there with you. No fighting, eat whatever Morgan gives you, will go to bed when Morgan says, you will let him help you. Got me?" He asked sternly.

"Yes siw. I'll be good." Reid assured him.

"You better. Morgan has my permission to spank you if you're bad." He said. He bit back a laugh as Reids bottom poked out into a pout. Reid didn't want to spanked! He had to be good now.

"You'll have fun. I'm sure Morgan has some stuff planned for you and him." Hotch said smiling.

Reid returned his smile. Hotch was right. He'd be fine. Reid fisted his eyes. Car rides always made him sleepy. He fell asleep, not knowing they were at Morgans. Hotch saw that Garcia was there. He carried a groggy Reid and his go-bag inside. Morgan took the groggy boy from and Garcia took Reids bag to guest room.

"Alright Morgan he's all yours. He's eaten lunch. He can have a snack after his nap. I packed him some extra pull ups just in case. His night light is with the baby monitor." Hotch was saying before he got cut off by Morgan.

"Hotch man. Reid will be fine. Garcia's spending the weekend and we have the rest of the team to help if we need it. If we get to a case I'll be sure to call you and keep an eye on Reid. Now get going before you miss your flight." Morgan assuring the BAU leader they would be fine. Hotch nodded and kissed the toddlers forehead.

"Bye buddy, I'll see you in a few days." He said carding a hand through the toddlers soft locks.

"Have a safe trip bossman." Garcia said smiling at him.

"Thank you Garcia. I'll see in few days." He called over shoulder.

They waved bye as Hotch drove away. Morgan and Garcia looked at their charge who was sleeping peacefully. Morgan chuckled and put Reid down in the guest room. Morgan came back in the living room to find Garcia working on her laptop.

"What'cha up too Baby Girl?" He asked her.

"Trying to decide what we should do tonight with our baby genius." She said.

After a half hour they just decided to order pizza and rent a movie. Morgan left to get the movies while Garcia ordered the pizza. Reid walked in with his after nap appearence. Hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, his purple dog in his arm. Garcia smiled as she settled him in her lap.

"Whewe's Mowgan?" He asked.

"He went to go rent some movies. We're gonna a have dinner movie night." She told him.

Reid thought that was a good idea. Morgan walked in 15 minutes later with dinner and the movies.

Full of pizza and ice cream the group watched the second movie. They first watched Iron Man, now they were watching The Green Lantern. Reid finally fell asleep durning the third movie, which was Daredevil.

Morgan carried his sleeping brother to his room and changed him. Tucking him in he kissed his forehead and Garcia carded a hand through his hair. Clooney came in and laid next to the boy. Reid snuggled into him. Morgan and Garcia smiled.

"Good night short stuff." Morgan whispered.

"Sleep well my baby genius." She wihspered.

After that Hotch called. Morgan and Garcia assured the paranoid father that Reid was fine.

Morgan and Garcia got changed and went to bed. Garcia bunked with Morgan for Clooney was sleeping with Reid.

At 3:00 in the morning Morgans phone rang.

"Morgan." He answered sleepily.

"Morgan, it's JJ. Sorry to wake you but we have case." She apologized.

"We'll be right there." He said.

Morgan got Garcia up. Deciding to shower later they got dressed. Not wanting to wake their charge yet, they left him as he was letting him sleep. They loaded their stuff and headed to the jet.

**Aww Morgan and Reid are such good brothers. I wonder what kind of case they have? Stay tuned and see!**

**Until Next Time! Go Go Power Rangers!**


	16. On the case and A paranoid father

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 16! Whooo! Thanks for the new adds and hits! You make this girl very pleased. Holy toothpaste in a suitcase I've nearly reached 20 chapters! Whoo! Happy Spring break to those in school. I'm currently not in school, but I start in the fall. Thanks again who added and reviewed on Little Reids Easter Egg Hunt. I wanted to do a little something special for him. Anyway, let's get the cuteness going shall we?**

**xFutureAuthorx- Thanks for your review! Yes Morgan and Reid are pretty cute! I love how brotherly they can be, even when their pranking each other. XD!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**On the case and A paranoid father**

Morgan and Garcia carried a still sleeping Reid on to the jet. When they got on they 'Aws' from JJ and Emily, and a smile from Rossi. Morgan settled the sleeping boy in his lap buckling the both of them. When it was safe to move about the cabin Morgan took of Reids sandals and laid him down on the couch. Reid mumbled something, and rolled over snuggling into his purple dog. The girls let out an aw, Morgan and Rossi shared a smile.

"So what's the case JJ?" Rossi asked.

"We're going Maine to invistagate the murder of these five childern. Emily Heartfield, Jeanie Seether, Bethany Anders, Emerald Sutherfield, and Destiny Mileson. All five girls were abducted from school during their lunch hour, from the same school. Their are no signs of sexual assualt but all the girls were dressed in princess outfits and killed in a play castle in the UnSubs backyard. Another girl Cassandra Nathanials was abducted yesterday." JJ told them sadly.

"Ok so these UnSub is taking girls of the age of ten and dressing them like princesses and kills them. This UnSub much like Gideon, could've lost a daughter that age and is now suffering a psychotic break and abducting these girls to re-create the one the UnSub lost." Emily theorized.

"The UnSub must be male. A female couldn't harm a child like that at first. A male would have no problem." Morgan said.

"He would also have to be in his late 30's to mid 40's, and divorced or never married. Some fathers would adopt if they couldn't be married or have kids of their own." Rossi said.

About a half hour later Reid woke up. Morgan helped him change. He settled Reid back on the couch and JJ went into mother mode.

"Spence. Would you like some cereal? I know Morgan and Garcia didn't have to feed you this morning." She asked the toddler.

The tiny agent chose the Cocoa Puffs. Thought JJ disapproved of the sugary cereal she gave it to him just so the toddler would have energy and las til lunch. While Spencer ate they explained the case to him.

After they landed they loaded the SUVs and headed to the station. Morgan, JJ, and Reid were in one and Rossi, Emily, and Garcia in the other. They arrived at the station and all eyes went directly to the toddler. The rumors were right.

"What are you all staring at? Back to work!" Yelled the Chief. "So sorry about that. So little happens in our small town my staff is easily distracted. Anyway if y'all well follow me your conference room is this way."

She led them the small room. She turned the team and introduced herself.

"I'm Chief officer Shannon Nicklesson. Thank you for coming." She said shaking everyones hand minus Reid who had face practically buried in his big brothers shoulder.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Rossi, these are Agents Morgan, JJ, Emily and Dr. Reid." Rossi introduced them to her. The looked at the tiny agent.

"So you're the famous Dr. Reid. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Hi." Spencer said softly.

"Shy guy huh? It's alright. You'll get use to me and the officers here. I promise we don't bite." She joked lightly getting a smile from the toddler.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. If need anything ask me or any of the officers available. They'll be more than willing to help." She told them. They thanked her and she returned to her office.

After a few hours the profilers had nothing. Breaking for lunch they discussed the case more. They looked over to why Reid had been so quiet, they smiled when they saw he was sacked out. Taking the fork out of his hand JJ picked him up and gathered his stuff.

"I'm gonna take Reid to the hotel." She whispered.

"I'll come with you. I can watch Reid so you can come back and help, and deal with the press." Garcia whispered.

"Ok. Bye guys." JJ whispered.

Emily and the boys whispered their byes and got back to work. JJ handed Garcia Reids bag and she put it in the back while JJ put Reid in his car seat.

They carried the sleeping toddler to his and Morgans room. JJ changed and tucked Reid in. Kissing his forehead she whispered bye to him, and Garcia and headed back to work.

"Well Baby Genius, it's you and me for now." Garcia whispered. She turned to her laptop and typed away. A few minutes later, her instant messeger popped up. It was Hotch.

AHotchner: I heard you guys were on a case. Is Reid ok?

BabyGirl25: Reid's fine bossman, chill out.

AHotchner: Sorry. I can't help but worry. I'm not there and with Reid that small.

BabyGirl25: Bossman I get it. But you need to focus on what you're doing. Morgan and the rest of us have been keeping our eye on him.

AHotchner: What's he doing now?

BabyGirl25: Sleeping peacefully. Here I'll show you.

She took a picture of the sleeping boy and sent to the paranoid father. Hotch smiled. He told Garcia to tell Morgan he'd call later this evening and got off his laptop and got back to work.

Later that night, Morgan carried his freshly bathed brother and settled him in bed. True to his Hotch called Morgan. They talked for minute then Hotch told Morgan to put Reid on. Morgan handed the phone to the groggy boy.

"Hi Hotch." The sleepy boy greeted.

Hotch chuckled. "Hi Reid. You doing ok?"

"Yeah. Mowgan, Gawtia, and fa west of fa famaly is tating good tare of me." The boy assured him.

"That's good to hear. Stay out of trouble and behave yourself. Got me?" He asked.

"Yes *yawn* siw." Reid said.

Hotch chuckled again "Sleep well buddy. I'll see you soon."

"Otay. Good night Hotch." The toddler said softly.

"Good night buddy." Hotch said.

Morgan took the phone from Reid and talked to Hotch for a few more minutes. He hung up the phone, got changed and settled next to his baby brother. Reid snuggled closer to him and sighed in content. The two brothers slept peacefully that night.

**Awwww I love how brotherly those two are! And I think it's funny how paranoid Hotch is. So will they finally get something and catch the UnSub? Stay Tuned!**

**Until Next Time! What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!**


	17. Cheer up little one

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. My younger brothers are on their spring break and they've been hogging the laptop. So without further delay. Chapter 17! Yes! You who review and add you rock! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Cheer up little one and Reid the UnSub buster**

Morgan carried a red face, teary eye Reid to their hotel room. Reid had predicted where the UnSub and the little girl was but they got there to late. The little girl was gone and now theUnSub was the hunt again. Reid blamed himself. He thought if he'd worked more and harder instead of falling asleep, or taking breaks like the adults wanted him too they could've made it.

Morgan sat in the rocking chair and settled Reid in his lap. Reid buried his face into Morgans chest. Morgan sighed and rubbed his back.

"You know kiddo, this was not your fault. Even if we got there the UnSub could've killed her anyway." He told the toddler.

Reid shook his head. "If I didn't tate my nap or bweaks we tould've saved hew."

Morgan gently lifted the the toddlers head so his eyes meet his.

"Reid, stop. You worked hard to find the girl. We just ran out of time. It won't happen this time. Plus you're 2 now, you to need to sleep. You're havin a hard time staying awake now." Morgan said.

Reid sighed. Morgan was right. His tiny body needed the sleep even now. He relaxed into Morgans embrace and closed his sleepy eyes. Morgan hummed to him and rocked until he was sure the tiny agent was sleeping peacefully.

Morgan laid him down and tucked him in. He placed Reids dog under his arm and smiled as Reid hugged it tight. Morgan sat at the table and began working again. He glanced at his charge once every few mintues.

After a few hours a knock on the door brought him out his thoughts. He looked through the peep hole.

"Hotch man, I thought you were at a consult." Morgan said.

"I was, but we finished early and I flew out here to help." He said glancing at the sleeping boy on the bed. "How's he doing?"

Morgan sighed and shook his head. He told Hotch how they were late saving the girl and Reid blaming himself. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Reid had a guilt trip a mile long. He was going to have a talk with the boy later. Hotch told Morgan he could go back to work and he'd watch Reid for awhile. Morgan opened his mouth to protest but the stern look on his bosses face told him otherwise. Morgan told him he'd be back if there was trouble. Getting one more glance at his baby brother he left. Hotch slowly sat on the bed next to the boy and began reading about their case.

A few hours later Reid woke up to the sound of humming. He glanced up and to his suprise it was Hotch he saw. He crawled into his surrogate fathers lap. Hotch looked down at his charge and smiled.

"Hi buddy. Have a nice nap?" He asked. Getting a nod he sighed and decided to have their talk now and get it over with.

After one stern talking too later. Hotch put Reid in his car seat and headed to the station. The others were happy to see there boss. Hotch sat Reid at his work place and the toddler got right back to work.

Reid and Garcia located the UnSub and the other raced off to catch him. They caught him and the little girl returned home with her parents. They interrogated the UnSub for what seemed like hours and they couldn't get anything out of him. They didn't see Reid going into the room. Reid climbed up onto the table and studied the UnSub. The UnSubs expression soften when he saw the toddler. He reached out and palmed the toddlers cheek.

"You remind me of my son. He was your age when he died. He had cancer in his eye. My wife was devistated, my daughter was too. One night they were coming home from a girls night out party when a driver who was high ran them off the highway. I was crushed. I began kidnapping hoping to fill the empty void in heart. But seeing you and the innocent look in your eyes like my son I realize that the void can be filled just not that way." The UnSub confessed. He palmed the toddlers cheek again was taken out of the room.

The team couldn't believe it. Reid didn't even need to speak. He got the UnSub to confess just by looking at him. Hotch rushed in and scooped up the toddler and cradled him to his chest. Hotch was worried that the UnSub would harm him. They walked out the room were the team was waiting. They hugged the their tiny charge thanking god he was ok.

Reid slept peacefully on the jet and on the car ride home. Hotch woke the toddler long enough to bathe and change him. After that Hotch tucked Reid in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight buddy. I'm really proud of you. You did well today." He whispered.

Reid mumbled a soft thanks and went back to sleep. Hotch smiled. He went to his room and got ready for bed. After that he snuggled in his covers. He was glad to be home.

**Way to go Reid! He's just so cute! More cuteness coming later tonight or tomorrow.**

**Until Next Time! Their coming to take me away haha!**


	18. Another consult

**A/N: Whoo! Over 6000+ hits! You guys rock! Reward: New chapter! Chapter 18! Maybe later if I feel like it later tonight, I'll post another chapter. For now I'm going two for two. I hope you guys continue to stick with me! Let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Another consult and a weekend with Grandpa Rossi**

Hotch carried a sleepy Reid into the BAU. Garcia was waiting for him in her office.

"Aww. Good morning my sleepy baby." Garcia cooed. Taking the groggy toddler from Hotch.

"Mowning *yawn* Gawtia." He said sleepily.

After assuring the paranoid father he was fine. Hotch headed to his office. Garcia settled the sleepy boy in his seat and put a foam bowl full of Coco Puffs in front of him. Hotch told Garcia that he hadn't gone to the store yet. Reid ate the sugary cereal. JJ popped in to check on him.

"Garcia. You're not feeding him that sugary stuff are you?" She asked in full mother mode.

"Oh JJ. He can handle the sugar. The boy practically lives off the stuff." Garcia told her.

JJ sighed. "Alright. But if he gets a sugar high you're dealing with him. Anyway I have some files for you."

"Thank you my dove. And don't worry sweetcheeks, he's gonna be fine." Garcia told her.

JJ nodded and gave Spencer a hug.

"Behave young man." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

JJ chuckled and headed back to her office. She missed Henry. She tried talking to him but everytime her and Will would argue and she slam her phone shut. She sighed again. Atleast her Spence being small was giving her a chance to be a better mother.

Hotch sat in his office eyes closed. He'd been called to another consult. This was the second time he had to leave Reid. He knew Morgan would have no problem watching him, but the actual problem was he needed to take Morgan with him. The girls would have no problem watching him but he thought Rossi would like a chance. Rossi never really got to be a father. That settled it. Reid was going with Rossi.

Hotch told Morgan and Rossi. Morgan wasn't too happy with the arrangments but if Hotch needed him. Rossi agreed to this.

Later after arguing with the girls. Rossi led his tiny charge into the giant manor. Rossi took his stuff upstairs. He got downstairs to find Reid looking at an abstract painting.

"Pretty weird huh? What do you see?" He asked the curious toddler.

"I see lady, and a cat, and a house." He said.

"That's what I see. Now let's go fix some dinner shall we?" He asked hearing the toddlers stomach growl.

Chuckling at the blushing toddler he ushered him to the kitchen. They made choo choo wheels and meat sauce and called it choo choo wheels and gravel. At eating their meal, Rossi helped Reid with his bath.

The two profilers then watched a movie together. Reid was half asleep in Rossis lap. Rossi smiled. He was enjoying his time with Reid. Soon Rossis phone went off.

"Rossi. Hi Hotch. Yes. Yes we're good. He's fine Hotch, you tell Morgan to calm down." He chuckling. He handed the phone to Reid. Hotch put his phone on speaker.

"Hi Hotch. Hi Mowgan. I'm fine. I'll be *yawn* good. Talm down Mowgan. We're fine I pwomise. I love you guys too. Good night." He said handing the phone back to Rossi.

Rossi talked for a few minutes. He assured the father and brother they will be fine and they would call if their's trouble.

Hanging up the phone. Rossi took a now sleeping Reid upstairs and put him to bed. He kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well buddy." He whispered.

Rossi got settled in his own bed and the two profilers slept the night away.

**Aww. I think Rossi would make a good father. Again if I feel like it I'll put up another chapter.**

**Until Next Time! Carrrrrrl that kills people!**


	19. Nightmare Fever

**A/N: Three for three tonight! Ladies and gentlemen I present Chapter 19! Whooo! You guys rock! I love the nice reviews! The adds and alerts make me happy too! So anywho, I'm bored, have no life, and on a sugar high so yeah I'm giving you guys a third chapter. Plus my younger brothers are in bed so I get the laptop to myself til I feel like crashing! Whoot! Lol. Let's get going shall we?**

**A/N 2: On the instant messenger Reid's speech is normal, but he still talks like a 2 year old.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Nightmare Fever**

Rossi rocked a fever ridden Reid. Reid had three nightmares that bad stormy night. The last one was a night terror. It scared Reid so bad he gave himself a fever. Rossi felt his forehead for the umpteenth time and frowned. Poor kid. His nightmares were about his abusive father. The last one his father came into the room and well you can figure that out on your own. Reid had finally given in to the medicine and fell sleep. Rossis instant messenger popped up on his laptop. It was Garcia.

BabyGirl25: Rossi where are you? You and Reid are late!

GameHunter6: Sorry Kitten. But if you check the records I called Reid and I in sick.

BabyGirl25: OMG! You're right! Is everything ok?

GameHunter6: Reid had a few nightmares last night. The last one was so bad he gave himself a fever.

BabyGirl25: I'M ON MY WAY!

With that she logged out. Rossi chuckled. He remembered the last the kid got sick. Morgan and Garcia mother hened him. Hearing his charge whimper, he starting humming an Italian lullaby which calmed the toddler. Reid woke up to the sound.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" He asked. The toddler shook his head. "Still feeling awful huh?" Reid nodded. A quiet Reid was never usually a good sign. "Garcia's coming over. Think you can handle it?" Getting a whispered yes he took the toddler upstairs and gave him a bath. Rossi told Reid he'd feel alittle better if he had a bath and was in fresh, clean pjs. He also checked his temp. 102.1 poor boy.

Rossi was right. Reid felt a tad better. Rossi took his chargeback down and found Hotch and Morgan were on the instant messenger.

AHotchner: How's Reid?

GameHunter6: He has a slight fever but he'll be fine.

StudMuffin4: WHAT?

AHotchner: I'm coming home!

GameHunter6: CALM DOWN BOTH OF YOU! Reid will be fine. I'll make sure of it. Concentrate on your consult.

StudMuffin4: Calm down. CALM DOWN? MY BABY BROTHER NEEDS ME!

AHotchner: No he needs his father. I'm

FBIHeroine (Emily, via mobile): Chill out guys! Rossi can handle it. Plus Garcia, JJ, and I are on our way to his house.

BlondeandDangerous (JJ, via mobile): Rossi's right boys you need to concentrate on the consult. We'll take care of Reid.

GameHunter6: Thank you ladies. See I have plenty of help.

BoyGenius87: Guys I'll be okay. Just need sleep.

StudMuffin4: Are you sure baby boy?

BoyGenius87: Yes.

AHotchner: I want to be kept posted.

BabyGirl25: We'll keep you updated bossman and chocolate thunder. Just leave my baby bear to me.

With that the online chat was over. Reid snuggled back down into Rossis chest. Rossi smiled and took the charge to the rocking chair and rocked him. The girls came a few minutes later.

"My poor Junior G-man." Garcia whispered not wanting to wake the sick sleeping boy.

A few hours later, they got him to eat lunch, check his temp which was 100.1 and put him back to bed. They all stayed in the bedroom. None of them wanted to leave their charge.

They got him to eat dinner and take alittle more medicine. Before he went to sleep, the groggy boy held a thermometer under his tongue. It beeped after three minutes. 98.8 is what it said. Better than this morning. The girls wound up staying the night. Before going to sleep they messaged the boys that Reid was fine.

The next morning Reid tottled in the kitchen. Hair sticking out, thumb in his, his dog in his arms. They all smiled. Garcia picked him up and placed him in his booster seat.

"So Spence. Feeling better?" JJ asked mother mode in overdrive.

"Uh-huh." He yawned.

"Did you ever name your dog cuite pie?" Garcia asked.

"Uh-huh. His name is Artemis." He said happily hugging his dog.

The girls awed. Rossi chuckled. They ate their breakfast and decided it might do their charge some good to get outside and soak up some sun. They hiked in the woods as the toddler rattled off facts about the wilderness. They were enjoying every minute of it.

Later that night, Rossi put Reid in bed with him. Just in case. Both slept soundly.

**Awwww! Poor baby. I have nightmares all the time and sometimes when there bad enough I can give myself a fever. But I still think Rossi would make an excellent father. And Hotch and Morgan definitly need a chill pill. Stay tuned for more cuteness!**

**Until Next Time! Stoop kid's afraid to leave his stoop!**


	20. Fun at the mall

**A/N: OMG I MADE TO 20 CHAPTERS! I seriously didn't think I could get this far, but you my readers and baby Reid inspire me. So give yourselfs a hand, a pat on the back or big wahoo! Anywho let's get the cuteness going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Fun at the mall**

Reid was sitting patiently at the table while Rossi was making breakfast. They chatted and Rossi taught Reid a few words in Italian. Reid turned his head when the front door opened.

"Reid? Rossi?" Said the voice. It was Emily!

"We're in the kitchen." Rossi called to her. "Good morning. Just in time for breakfast."

"Good morning, it smells really good." She complimented. She hugged Reid and sat next to him. "Good morning handsome. You looking better."

"I feel bettew. Wossi said fat my fevew's all gone." Reid told her.

"That's good. I bet Hotch and Morgan were freaking out." She said.

"They were. You should've heard them on the phone this morning." Rossi said.

She chuckled at the image of Hotch pacing the room and Morgan trying to himself back from punching a wall.

The three profilers ate their breakfast. Rossi and Emily watched Reid as he pretended to feed Artemis. They smiled and snapped a few pictures. After breakfast they got the dishes washed and put away. Emily helped Reid put his sandles on and put him in his car seat.

"Whewe awe going?" He asked.

"To the mall. JJ and Pen wanted to hang out today, and invited you and Rossi to join us." Emily said.

Reid thought it was good idea. Now that he was better he needed to get out. They got the mall where JJ and Garcia were waiting.

"Hi my sweet baby! I'm glad you're feeling better!" Exclaimed Garcia as she hugged him.

"Hi Gawtia! I'm much bettew." He said.

JJ hugged him too. She chuckled when saw Artemis.

"Awtemis wanted to go for walt." Reid told her.

They laughed. Reid was just too cute. They explored all the different shops. Then Reid came tottling over to Garcia.

"Gawtia. Will you hold Awtemis?" He asked.

"Sure pumpkin." She said taking Artemis from him.

She watched as he went to play with the kittens in a pet play area. She smiled. She took lots of pictures.

Later the profilers sat down for lunch at the food court. Reid had just finished eating a half of his giant cookie. He was planning on saving his other half for later, but he saw a girl his age drop hers on the floor. He picked up his other half and tottled over to the girl.

He held out his half to her and told her she could have it. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled. She gratefully accepted the cookie and gave Reid a peck on the cheek. He blushed as he waved bye to her. He tottled back ovet to his family.

The profilers were smiling proudly at the tiny agent. He did a very good thing.

Several hours later Rossi carried his exhausted charge in the house. He gave Reid his bath and tucked him in for the night. He kissed Reid on the forehead.

"Good job today Sport. We're all proud of you." He whispered palming the toddlers cheek.

Reid smiled and mumbled a small thanks and fell right to sleep.

While typing for his book Rossis instant messenger popped up. Of course it was the paranoid father and brother.

AHotchner: Reid doing ok?

GameHunter6: Yes Aaron. He's sleeping peacefully now.

StudMuffin4: We'll be home tomorrow.

GameHunter6: I know. Settle down you two. Reid's fine.

They chatted for awhile. Rossi told about Reids good deed. They two were proud. Reid was busting UnSubs and helping others. And Strauss said he couldn't work. How Rossi wanted to rub it in her face. After they chatted and he typed his chapter for his book, the profiler went to bed.

He checked on his charge one last time. Finding him sleeping peacefully he got ready for bed. He sighed. He wished Reid could stay a little longer. He enjoyed his time with him. When Hotch and Morgan get home they'll be all over him. He thought though, he should Reid when Hotch went out of town.

Planning to talk to Aaron when he got there he settled in his bed and slept.

**Awww. If I were Rossi I'd be sad too. Welp it's lunch time. But I'll be back later. Stay Tuned.**

**Until Next Time! My stomach's making the rumblies. That only hands would satisfy.**


	21. Another case in North Dakota

**A/N: 21st Chapter! Whooo! Two for two today. Tomorrow I might only be able to get one chapter in, but we'll see. I can't believe Grant's leaving Ghost Hunters! I'm sad. :( Grant will be missed. Psych was left on a cliffhanger! I'm on a sugar hype from Easter candy. Let's get a move on shall we?**

**Warning: Mentions of rape.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistake my own.**

**Another case in North Dakota**

Reid and Rossi were happily playing the next morning after breakfast. Rossi was a tad upset that his charge was going home tonight. Reid being small was a chance for him to be father. Rossi shook his head. Right now he and his charge were gonna play til the paranoid twins came home. They were playing hide and seek. Whenever Rossi would find Reid he'd lift him up and tickle him.

While they were playing the instant messenger on the laptop beeped.

BlondeandDangerous: Rossi, Reid. I'm you two but we have case in North Dakota, wheels up now.

GameHunter6: On our way.

Rossis prayer to have Reid alittle longer was answered. Though he knew Hotch would be there, but at least he had some time.

"Come on Sport. We gotta go." He told the toddler.

Thet packed and loaded their go-bags and headed to the jet. The girls were there waiting for them.

"So what do have?" Asked Rossi.

"North Dakota has a serial killer and a rapist working together. They've killed and raped 20 people 10 women, 5 men, and 5 childern. 3 of those childern were Reids rapist rapes them fisrt for the killers pleasure and then he kills him. Both UnSubs are male and in their late 20s to early 30s." Garcia explained.

They didn't like this. Since 3 of the childern were Reids age they couldn't risk him being next. They decided to keep him at the hotel. Reid didn't like the idea but agreed. He had already been taken twice, he didn't want it to happen again.

When the jet landed they went their sperate ways. Rossi, Emily, and JJ went to the station while Garcia took Reid to the hotel.

When Rossi and the girls got to the station they were bombarded by the press. JJ went sraight to work. Roosi and Emily got started on their work. Placing up evidence, pictures anything they needed to solve this case.

Garcia and Reid were hard at work. Garcias fingers fyling over the keyboard and Reid busy with the map. Reid had discovered the UnSubs had two different places. One where the rape takes place and the other where the murder takes place. Calling Rossi and the others they left to the sights. Garcia ruffled the boys hair praising him. She then glanced at the clock on her laptop. It was Reids lunch time and then it was naptime. She glanced over the room service menu.

"Reid sweetie. It's lunchtime. What would you like? A hot dog or chicken nuggets?" She asked.

"Chiten." He repiled without looking up from his map.

"And what would like to drink?" She asked.

"Tan I have some Tota-tola?" He asked hopeful.

"Not a good idea sweetie. Remember after lunch it's nappy time. And you shouldn't have sugar before you sleep. But I'll what, if you cooperate I'll let you have a Coke Icee. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal. Cho'late milt peas." He said.

"You got it my Junior G-man." She said, calling room service.

With the two well fed Reid fell asleep on top of his work. Garcia snapped a picture and sent to the others. Taking the maker out his hand, she tucked him in. She recived text messages from the others. First was JJ.

'So adorable! New background!'

Next was Emily.

'Awwww so sweet. This is so going in his baby book.'

Next was Rossi.

'Bout time the kid knocked out. He works too hard.'

Garcia totally agreed. Her charge works too hard on cases. He needed to conk out for awhile. Smiling she went back to work. A few hours later Morgan and Hotch arrived. Reid tottled over to them with after nap appearence. Hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, Artemis in his arm. He hugged Morgan and then Hotch and turned right around and plopped on his butt and got back to work. They chuckled at him. Both men left for the station.

Later that night Hotch told Reid about their consult, Reid thought it was bit boring. Reid told Hotch about his time with Rossi. He already knew the sick part. Hotch smiled at the thought of Rossi playing hide and seek. Freshly bathed and ready for bed Reid picked up Artemis. But Reid couldn't sleep yet. There was one thing he had to do first. He tottled over to Rossis room. Reid went in and the elder profiler a hug. Rossi smiled and hugged him back. Reid thanked Rossi for letting him stay with him, he had fun. Rossi carried Reid back to Hotch and bid them goodnight.

Hotch tucked Reid in and kissed him goodnight. Reid snuggled into Hotch. He missed his surrogate father. Both boys slept peacefully that night.

**Awww. Can Reid be any cuter? And what a case! Hope they can solve it! Stay tuned!**

**Until Next Time! TASTE THE RAINBOW!**


	22. Nice shot little one

**A/N: 22nd Chapter! Whoop! Sorry about the delay, my dad's home today and tomorrow and we were gone all morning and afternoon. Tonight I'll update again. To all you fellow Akroners here in Northeast Ohio 80 degree weather is coming our way! Be happy! Lol. Anywho let's get rolling!**

**A/N 2: If you read my profile the title of this story may change to FBIs Most Youngest**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Nice shot little one!**

Reid woke up the next morning to find Hotch already gone and Garcia working. He climbed out of bed dragging the blanket behind him. He tottled over to the tech agent. She smiled at her charge. He was so cute. Blanket in one hand, Artemis in the other. She settled him in her lap and worked for a few minutes. Morgan came in with a tray of food.

"Well. Look whose up. Morning squrit." He greeted smiling.

"Morning Mowgan." He said sleepily.

The three ate their breakfast and Morgan helped Reid get ready. They got to work and Reid found the places were the UnSubs did their work. Praising the toddler Morgan alerted Hotch and they went back to work.

Hotch and the others sperated. Hotch and JJ in one SUV and Emily and Rossi in the other. Speeding down the highway the Hotch and JJ reached the house of the killer. When they got to the house a horrible stench filled their noses. Hotch went up to the front of the house and JJ around back. Hotch kicked in the door.

"FBI!" He shouted.

JJ came in the back. She looked through the kitchen, the dining room, and the basement. Nothing.

"Clear!" She shouted.

Hotch looked through the living room, the office, and the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms. Nothing either.

"Clear!" He shouted. He back downstairs and found JJ in the office going through all file cabinets and desk drawers.

"This guy is organized. He keeps records of his victims. Work schedules, hours, phone numbers, bank accounts. He stalks them and then takes them. He also documents his kills." She told him.

"Let's get back to the station and get this info to Garcia." He said.

She followed Hotch to the SUV and they headed back to the sation.

Rossi and Emily got to the second house of the rapist. Rossi like Hotch went up to the front and Emily like JJ went around to the back. Rossi busted the door in.

"FBI!" He shouted.

Emily got in and searched the kitchen, dining room. There was no basement.

"Clear!" She shouted.

Rossi checked the living room, and upstairs bedrooms.

"Clear!" He shouted.

He came downstairs and he and Emily went outside to search the shed. They found one UnSub, he was dead. They figured his partner killed him. They got back to the SUV and Emily called Hotch.

"Hotch, we got the second house. The partner, the rapist. He's dead. We think the killer got rid of him." She told him. "We're coming back to the station."

Meanwhile at the hotel. (A/N: Lol.)

Morgan was playing with Reid. The kid needed a break. Garcia watched while she worked on the info Hotch and JJ gave her. Morgan was tickling Reid to death.

"T-top *giggle* it!" Reid laughed.

"What's the magic word Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Peas!" Reid shrieked.

"Ewwww. Nope try again." He said.

Reid squrimed trying to get away. No luck. He tackled Morgan.

"Hey!" He shouted playfully.

Morgan threw him up, caught him and blew a raspberry on his belly. There was a knock on the door. He sat Reid down next to Garcia. This gave the toddler a chance to breathe. Reid didn't have time to think when Garcia picked him up, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. The UnSub got in! Reid squrimed. He had to help Morgan!

They heard the two wrestle and fight. Reid got out of Garcias death grip and ran out. Reid spotted Morgans gun. He rushed over and grabbed it. He pointed it the UnSub and fired.

The UnSub fell to the floor. Reid got a head shot. He was the floor. The recoil knocked him down. He then heard a familier voice.

"Baby boy, you got him. Give me the gun. It's ok." Morgan said.

Reid handed him the gun and jumped in Morgans arms. Garcia kicked the UnSubs dead body. She rushed over taking Reid from Morgan and hugging him tightly. Morgan then called Hotch. There was a moment of silence, then there were tires screeching in the background.

Hotch nearly broke the door. He rushed over to Garcia and took Reid from her. Hotchs grip tighten.

That night after dinner no one wanted to leave Reid. So they made room and they all spent the night in Hotchs room. Hotch wrapped his arms around his sleeping charge. The family prepared themselves as they slept for a nightmared filled night.

**Awww. I think they all just had a heart attack. And if I were them I wouldn't want to leave Reid either. Stay tuned!**

**Until Next Time! The Marvelous Misadventure of Flapjack.**


	23. Two brothers

**A/N: Chapter 23! Whooo! Pat yourselfs on the back for giving me 7000+ hits! You guys have my un-dying gratitude. I'm so glad you guys like. And thanks so much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! So I may have a friend over tomorrow so there may only be one update. Just to give you guys a heads up. Let's get going!**

**A/N 2: Title change! I decided to roll with it. So Cabin Fever will now be FBIs Most Youngest.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Two brothers and Reid and Auntie Pen**

Reid woke in the middle of the night. Not because of a nightmare but because he was worried about his big brother. He slowly got out of Hotchs death grip and pecked on the cheek. He slowly got out of bed and crawled under Morgans blanket. Reid snuggled into Morgan and fell right back to sleep.

Morgan watched the toddler crawl under his blanket. He smiled and wrapped his arm around him. Morgan knew he was worried. But Morgan was more worried about Reid. They all were. Hotch wouldn't let go of Reid the minute he burst through the door. Morgan settled back down and slept with his baby brother in his arms thanking God they both were ok.

The next morning Hotch nearly had a panic attack when he saw Reid wasn't with him. He looked around the room and found him sleeping peacefully with Morgan. He let out the breathe he had been holding. He moved around his sleeping profilers and showered.

Soon after everyone but Reid showered and ate. They wanted Reid to sleep alittle longer. They wanted him to sleep of this experience. The other profilers went back to their rooms and packed up. Hotch packed up his and Reids bag and loaded in the SUV. Garcia and JJ carried out the sleeping boy. He wrapped in his blanket with Artemis tightly in his arms. JJ carefully placed him in his car seat.

Reid woke up on the jet. He climbed off the couch and went over to the kitchentte. He reached up and grabbed the box of Coco Puffs and tottled back over to the couch. He opened the box and began munching on the cereal.

They others shared an amused look. Garcia of course took a picture of the two year old sitting behind the big box. When the toddler was done munching on the sugary cereal Hotch helped him get dressed. He came back out and sat next to Morgan.

"Hey kid. You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good. Awe you?" Reid asked back.

"Yeah Pretty Boy. I'm good." He said smiling.

"Hey Spencer how about a game?" Asked Emily.

"Otay. What do you want to play?" He asked.

They grabbed some cups and a tinfoil ball, they made a small goal. They played a rather small game of soccer and Emily taught Morgan and Reid how to speed stack.

When they got back to the Bereau, Garcia went took Reid and headed for her office. When she got there Kevin was waiting for her. He looked mad. He glared at Reid and then her.

"So who's the kid?" He asked angerily.

"It's Reid. He was turned into a two year old." She said cooly.

"Oh right." He snorted. "Is this why you couldn't marry me?"

"Kevin I told you I wasn't ready. And this is Reid." She said.

Kevin looked closely and saw it was him. He huffed and ran out slamming the door behind him. Reid looked at Garcia. He saw she was crying.

"I'm weally sowwy Gawtia." Reid apologized looking sad.

She looked at her charge and smiled. She palmed the toddlers cheek.

"Sweetie. That was not your fault. He's not thinking straight. But this is not your fault my dear snuggle bunny." She assured the toddler.

Reid gave Garcia a hug. She hugged him back. She felt a whole lot better. Getting to work they finished their paperwork in no time. So she decided to take her charge and have some fun. She told Hotch their work was finished and they were heading out.

Garcia took Reid to lunch, then to the park to let him run around alittle. Even she played. They smiled and laughed. It was a good afternoon. Garcia took Reid home with her, not knowing how late Hotch was going to work. Morgan came over too. He heard about the argument and wanted to be there for Garcia.

The three dined on pizza and sugar. Reid had so much and crashed so hard they thought he was in a sugar coma.

Hotch took the worn out boy home, got him bathed, and put him to bed with him. After yesterdays event he was still pretty worried. The two slept peacefully.

**Reid is so cute. And with the sugar I eat I'm surprised I'm not in a sugar coma. Lol. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time. Reid is Cukoo for Coco Puffs. So am I.**


	24. Real family

**A/N: 24th Chapter! Woot! Sorry about the huge delay. I had a friend over and we went to my g-mas house to fix the vans brakes, then we went there and there and there. Lol. I'm a very busy girl on weekends. Anywho, updates should start to pick back up. That said let's get going.**

**A/N 2: Be on the look out for my new oneshot 'Reid's Wisdom Teeth' See profile for details.**

**A/N 3: Had this idea in my head all day, and I've been wanting to try this style. Not permenate. Just seeing how it would turn out.**

**Attention: Title has changed!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Real family and downfall of the abuser.**

**Present**

The BAU family. No. Reids family all gathered in Hotchs hotel room. Their gazes never leaving the passed out toddler. He had a few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious. Hotch had a death grip on him. The could've lost him again. But not to any UnSub. To William Reid.

**Morning: BAU**

JJ knocked on Hotchs door. She entered when she heard a come in.

"We have a case in Las Vegas." She told.

"Gathered the team." He said. She nodded and did what she was told.

They all gathered at the round table and gave JJ their full attention.

"Las Vegas, Nevada. A string a of disappearances have been occuring. 3 bodies were discovered last night and 2 this morning. That's five in total. The police need our help figuring out if there's more than one UnSub. There expecting us ASAP." She said.

"Then let's not time. Wheels up now." Hotch declared.

They got their things and headed of the airport.

**Morning/Afternoon: Jet**

Reid didn't like cases where they traveled to his home town. He couldn't see his mother, not the way he was now. There was also a feeling he just couldn't shake.

"You okay baby boy?" Asked Morgan

"Yeah." He told him.

"Something's on your mind kid, tell us." Rossi encouraged.

"I jut have a weally bad feeling about fis." He said.

"Bad feeling? What do you mean, like something bad may happen?" Hotch questioned.

Reid just nodded. Not wanting press the issue farther than they should they began profiling.

They figure their UnSub is in their late 40s early 50s, medium build atleast, and has lived in Las Vegas their whole life.

They landed and headed to the station.

**Afternoon:** **Police Station**

When they got to the police station, it was empty. The building looked abandoned. Papers everywhere, desks overturned, the place was a mess. But they weren't alone.

William Reid stood before them, gun drawn. But it was one gun vs five. William didn't stand a chance.

"I want my son." He said.

"Hell no." Morgan said.

"Spencer. Come here now." William said warningly.

"No! You're not my fafew! Aawon Hotchnew is! Mowgan is my brothew, Emily's my sistew, JJ's my setond mofew, and Wossi and Gawtia awe my aunt and untle! Fewe my famaly!" The toddler shouted.

A huge fight broke out. Spencer got caught in the middle once or twice. Garcia and JJ got him out. They looked their charge and saw bruises and scrapes. Deciding to take Reid to the hospital they got into one of the SUVs and drove off.

A shot rang out. Morgan had done what he wanted to do for a long time. Putting a bullet in his baby brothers abuser. William Reid was now dead.

**Afternoon/Evening: Hospital**

The mood in the waiting room was filled with rage. William had abused Spencer for years, abandons him, then tricks him. But since he was dead the toddler was free from the abuser.

JJ and Garcia carried out a now peacefully sleeping toddler.

Reid was frantic, so they knocked him out. The two girls told the others he was fine. Nothing but bruises and scrapes. They took him back to the hotel.

**Back to present**

The family slept warily and caustiously that night. Reid had a few nightmares, but they expected that. At his real family was here to help him.

**Awww. Poor baby! Morgan killed him! YAY! Great job big bro! I know this sucks, but the next chapter will be better. I promise.**

**Until next time! Agent P wants you to join the agency.**


	25. Aftermath

**A/N: Is happy to hear that the last chapter didn't suck. The idea was there and I was experimenting. Over 8000+ hits! I'm bouncing off the walls in happiness. :) Happyface is happy! Anywho chapter 25! I couldn't leave you wonderful readers without another chapter. So let's get going!**

**A/n 2: Instant messenger names. BabyGirl25-Garcia, StudMuffin4-Morgan, GameHunter6-Rossi, FBIHeroine-Emily, BlondandDangerous-JJ, AHotchner-Hotch (obviously. Lol) BoyGenius87-Reid. Some people were confused so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Aftermath**

Reid woke up the next morning a tad sore and not feeling well. His head was pounding. All he wants to do is go home to Virgina and be with his family. He looked at up his father figure, and crawled into his lap, cluching Artemis for comfort.

Hotch looked down at his charge. He sighed. After a nightmared filled day and night the poor boy needed a vacation. They all did. His grip tightened on his charge.

"How you doing Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I'm tiwed and my head huwts weally bad." He said softly.

Hotch exchanged worried looks with the rest of the family. JJ gave Spencer some childerns Tylenol. Spencer leaned back into Hotch, hoping the medicine would work soon.

Rossi went over to Reids bag and grabbed a book. He took Reid from Hotch and sat into the rocking chair and began reading to the toddler. The family all gathered and listened to story. They each took turns reading a chapter til the toddler in elder profilers arms was soundly asleep.

Even when they got on the jet Rossi was still holding the sleeping boy. The whole way home Reid slept peacefully. Rossi still held the boy and hummed the Italian lullaby he sang to him before while rubbing his back. Taking pictures the family smiled. Garcia saved her picture as her wallpaper on her laptop.

Hotch took the sleeping boy home and got him to eat alittle.

"Feeling better son?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"Yeah. But I'm till alittle tiwed." He said fisting his sleepily.

Hotch nodded. He took the boy upstairs, got him bathed and put him to bed for awhile. Hotch felt relieved that Spencers father was gone. He was sure the others felt same. He sighed and got to work on his paperwork. He'd occasionaly check on his charge.

An hour later Hotchs instant messenger popped up.

BabyGirl25: How's my baby?

AHotchner: Sleeping. I got him to eat and gave him a bath. Poor boy could sleep a week.

BabyGirl25: I know I would. Poor baby. You aren't plannig on bringing him to work tomorrow are you?

AHotchner: No. He needs some time off.

StudMuffin4: Good. We should all take another a vacation.

GameHunter6: I'm game.

BlondeandDangerous: Count me in

FBIHeroine: You know I'm in. But where do we go?

Babygirl25: I know the perfect place!

They dicussed where they were going and how long they'd be gone. The place they picked was perfect. They decided to leave tomorrow morning. They decided not tell Spencer but to keep it a suprise.

Later that night Hotch told his charge they weren't going to work tomorrow. Reid didn't really want to go work to be honest. He could tell Hotch and the others were up to something, but rolled with it. Both men slept peacefully that night.

**Awww. I had a migraine so bad once I blocked out my window and slept in the dark all day and night. Anywho, any ideas where they're going? While you figure that out I'm going to have a random A.D.D. moment.**

**Until next time! Teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles, heroes in a half shell, TURTLE POWER!**


	26. Disney World

**A/N: Sorrrrry for the mundo delay. My youngest brother stole the laptop. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Anyway I'm alive. I didn't go anywhere. Thanks a million for 9000+ hits! I love you guys! Virtual hugs and cookies! Chapter 26! Woot!**

**To those who guessed Disney was where there going. You are 100% correct. I mean who doesn't want to go to Disney. I love Disney!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**DISNEY WORLD! Magic Kingdom.**

Reid woke up in Hotchs arms. Looking around he realized he was on the jet.

"Good morning Spencer." Hotch greeted.

"Mowning." Reid said sleepily. "Where awe we going?"

"It's a suprise my baby genius. I promise you'll love it." Garcia said.

Getting their little charge dressed and fed, he sat next to Emily at the table. Emily and Spencer speed stacked to see who could stack the fastest. It was a tie.

When they landed they went to their hotel first to drop off their stuff. Judging by their hotel Reid could sorta guess where they were. Going down the highway he saw colorful signs. His guess was right.

They were at Disney!

When they parked Garcia happily got Reid out of his car seat and set him on her hip. They got their tickets and went in but before they went any further Hotch took Reid and got him a wrist band with all their numbers on it. So if he got lost the park people could call them.

"Ok squrit. What should we ride first?" Asked Morgan. Reid looked around and spotted the tea cups. He pointed towards them.

"Fat one." He said.

"The tea cups it is." Morgan said leading the group that way.

The girls sat in one, the boys in another. Reid laughed as they spun around and around. When the ride was over their baby was giggling, that made them happy.

"So baby cakes, which ride is next?" Garcia asked the boy holding out a map.

Reid studied the map and the Buzz Lightyear shooting game. They headed that way and the line was long. So instead of waiting in the heat they went into the Laugh Floor.

They sat down and enjoyed the air conditioning and the show. They came out laughing. The line was a tad smaller so they got in. Hotch carried out the giggling toddler.

"I swear you cheated Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled.

"Did not! Youw aim jut sucks." Reid said with a Chesire cat like grin.

The family was happy to see their youngest having so much fun. Some rides Reid couldn't ride because he too small. But they still had fun. Reid loved laughing at Morgans face on some of the rides. And of course Garcia took loads of pictures.

That night Hotch put a happy toddler to bed. Reid couldn't wait to check out the other parks.

**Awww! I went to Disney a few years ago and I want to back! But it's expensive. Sadface. Anyway any guess to what park their going to next. While you figure that out I'm going to finish watching Howl's Moving Castle.**

**Until next time! Word to your Mother. Lol.**


	27. Epcot and Animal Kingdom

**A/N: Wow. Just wow. 10000+ hits. This morning it 9000 now it's 10000 almost 11000. You guys are awesome! Reward-Chapter 27. Almost to 30 chapters! Now if you guys have any suggestions, requests, or ideas I'd love to hear them. Just send me a PM. With that said let's get movin!**

**If you gussed they were going to Epcot and Animal Kingdom, you're correct! High five! Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Seeing the world at Epcot and the wild at Animal Kingdom.**

Hotch carried an excited toddler downstairs for breakfast. While the team was eating Reid was spouting out facts about the world. They had to laugh. The kid was too cute.

When they got to the park, Hotch got Reid another wrist band with their numbers.

They rode the ride in the giant ball. It was too slow for them. They rode the Nemo ride and sat at the live show where they could talk to Crush the turtle. Reid laughed at the seagulls. Even though the only thing they could say was mine.

After playing at innovations and having lunch, the moved on to the World Showcase.

"Loot Wossi, Italy." Reid pointed out.

"So it is. Let's go check out kiddo" Rossi said taking the boy from Morgan.

As they explored Italy, Rossi was the one spouting out facts and Reid was enjoying it. The two also sampled some food.

They went to China, Norway. Garcia took Reid to Japan and she had him try on some kimonos his size. He looked so cute. Reid also couldn't help himself from tackling the giant stuff Pikachu.

They visited Germany, France, all the countries. It seemed kinda weird visiting America. They went to Mexico and rode the boat ride. Reid liked it.

They visited every country, and Reid made a mask in Mexico and collected tags from all the countries, the people also wrote his name on the back in the his mask in their language.

It was a good day. But now it was time to relax a little. They went back to the hotel and had supper. After an hour Morgan and the girls were playing with Reid in the pool. Rossi and Hotch chilled out in the hot tub.

All tired out the family showered, and chilled out to a movie. Garcia insisted they watch Finding Nemo.

"I FOUND NEMO!" Reid playfully but sleepily shouted.

They laughed. By the end of the movie they were all saying 'Mine' and 'I found Nemo'. They then watched the Lion King 1/2. Reid wound up falling asleep in the middle of it.

Bidding each other good night, they left for their rooms and knocked out. Everybody including Hotch went to bed with a smile.

The next morning the team headed off to Animal Kingdom. Reid was excited to see all the animals.

Since Reid was too small for some of the rides Hotch or Rossi would take him to see some animals. They also took Reid to the petting area where he could pet some of them. He was nervous at first but he got used to it and warmed up to the animals. He even fed them!

The family also enjoyed the Lion King show. To see his team and youngest enjoying themselves made the BAU leader happy. He had no desire what so ever to be in charge.

Later that night while helping his charge to get read for bed he asked Reid what he liked best so far on their vacation.

"I like jut being hewe wif you guys." Reid told him.

"That's good because that's our favorite part so far too." Hotch said with a smile.

Settling down for the night the two were having so much, they turned their phones off! If Strauss called they wouldn't know, nor do they care right now.

**Dude. So cute! I've been to Epcot but not Animal Kingdom, so I don't really know what's there, so forgive me if I got something wrong.**

**Until next time! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine.**


	28. Disney Quest

**A/N: 11000+ hits! You guys made my day! Sorry about the delay, my brothers are starting a thing on youtube. But tomorrow or Tuesday updates will pick back up. Hopefully. Chapter 28! Maybe if things go my way today, I'll get 3 chapters in today. Let's get crackin shall we?**

**A/N 2: I've been to Disney Quest but since it was a few years ago, I don't know if anything's change so forgive me if something's off.**

**A/N 3: To those who don't what Disney Quest is, it's a large arcade.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Disney Quest and the Market Place.**

The team headed down the highway the next morning. Instead of going to another park today they were going to Disney Quest. They heard about it and the stores around it.

Morgan lifted his baby brother out of his seat. The groggy toddler looked around and a lego sea monster in the water. Spencer patted Morgans chest to get his attention.

"What's up baby boy?" He asked.

Reid pointed to the sea monster. Morgan took him over to get a better look.

"Isn't that cool Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked him. He felt Reid nod. He chuckled.

"Still sleepy huh?" Hotch asked. Getting a slight nod the group laughed. Reid was adorable when he was waking up. Looking through the doors of the lego store Reid saw legos everywhere and more models.

"Mowgan, tan we go in fewe?" Reid asked him, pointing to the store.

"Sure. Let's go see what we can make." Morgan said.

The others watched as the brothers played and build with all the different legos. The group took a ton of photos.

Visiting the many shops, there was one Reid liked the best. Goofy's Candy Shop.

"Derek, Spencer. Not too much candy. I want you two to eat lunch later." Hotch said warngingly.

"Yes sir." The two said together.

A few hours later the group ate lunch and the two brothers dined on candy for desert. Hotch rolled his eyes, while the others laughed.

All hyped on sugar they headed into Disney Quest. There were all kinds of games, an art class, a recording studio.

They played the various games. Rossi and Hotch learned to draw the different characters. Morgan and the girls recorded a song. All in all it was a fun day.

Back at the hotel the family settled and watched a few movies again. They watched Beauty and the Beast. When the Beast came in Reid couldn't resist.

"Loot it's Morgan!" Reid said pointing to the Beast.

The family including Morgan busted out laughing. Morgan grabbed the youngster and tickled him. After the tickle fest they went back to watching the movie.

After the third movie which was A Bug's Life Reid fell asleep in Morgans lap, Morgan was asleep too. After taking a picture the family sent the two to bed. They went to bed as well. The family fell asleep happy that night.

**So cute! I love Beauty and the Beast btw. Though my favorite Disney movie is The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Lol.**

**Until next time! A.D.D. moment alert: !**


	29. Work is a stalker

**A/N: Two for two so far. I might make it three for three. Tomorrow both my parents might be home so I may disappear for a day. But that doesn't mean I won't leave with an update. So you can expect a chapter. Anywho chapter 29! Yes! Dudes and dudettes thank you for getting me this far. Let's get hopping!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Work has a way to creep up on you.**

The next morning the team wasn't heading to the parks, or Disney Quest. They were heading to the Orlando Police Department. Strauss had called JJ last night about a serial killer hanging the beaches and some days the parks.

The family was mad. They were on vacation and Strauss knew this. But the bitch always found a way to ruin everything.

"Sorry about this y'all. But we have a potential murderer and he took a teen last night." the Chief told the team.

"It's alright. We're happy to help." Rossi said.

They began their profile by first talking to the parents of the missing teen. The teen was a gay male and only 20 years of age. He was last seen at his shift at Magic Kingdom. The UnSub was to a gay male about 45 to 50 years of ag and has lived in Florida all his life.

Reid sat on the floor with his map, figuring out all the dumpsites and where the UnSub could potentially be. He sighed. He was having so much fun but it seemed work always ha a way to find them.

'Don't UnSubs evevr take a vacation?' He thought to himself.

Rossi and Hotch went to interveiw the other victims while Morgan and Emily went to Magic Kingdom to talk the employees. They said their fellow employee never had any enemies nor caused any problems. He was a good kid and was working to pay for colledge.

The other victims were closed off. This told Hotch and Rossi they were sexually violated and/or tortued. They also said they were kept in a room. A white padded room. This made the profilers wonder if the UnSub was ever intutionualized for any mental problems.

Hours went by and they practically had nothing. Reid was working his hardest to try to find this guy. Hotch looked at his charge and caught him fisting his eyes. Hotch frowned and looked at his watch. It was way past Reids lunch and nap time. Hotch gathered the team and sent them to get lunch while he get his charge ready for lunch and his nap.

Knowing his charge would be stubborn he prepared himself. He just hoped he didn't have to resort to spanking his charge to get him to eat and sleep.

"Reid. Time to stop for now buddy. You need to eat and then Garcia's taking you back to the hotel for a nap." He told him with a no nonsense tone.

Reid sighed. He was fighting sleep and hearing the no nonsense tone in his father figures voice he didn't argue. Instead he cleaned up hius work space and crawled onto Hotchs lap waiting for lunch to come.

After lunch JJ and Garcia carried a now sleeping into Hotchs room. They changed him and laid him down. Reid snuggled in to Artemis and slept peacefully.

While Reid slept they found the teen but the UnSub escaped and was on the hunt again.

When Reid heard this he worked twice as much to try to catch this SOB. Hotch had to drag his charge back to the hotel later that night.

"Reid. We'll get him. You trust us don't you?" Hotch asked.

"Yes." Reid said.

"Then there you go. If we work together we'll get him. Be patient little one." Hotch told the toddler palming his cheek lovingly.

The two men settled in for the night. Little did they know the UnSub had taken his next victim.

**Uh oh! And dammit Strauss! I hate her so much. Anywho, stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**Until next time! A.D.D. moment continued: !**


	30. Life sucks so smile!

**A/N: HOLY SNAPS 30 CHAPTERS! I'M SO HAPPY! Take a bow ladies and gentlmen, you helped me to get this far. Thank you xInfinity squared! To my constant reviewers thank you so much! Take a bow, celebrate! Adders, favoritors, and readers you too take a bow. You guys rock. Virtual hugs for all. I hope you guys keep pushing me to keep going, cause I don't want to stop and I know you guys love it so push me, bug the hell out of me if you have too. I'm having way too much fun to stop! Oh wow, I'm rambling. I need to quit hanging around Reid so much. Lol. Anywho, let's get going shall we?**

**A/N 2: Remember both parents are home tomorrow, so there may be only one update unless things go smoothly then updates should be normal.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Smile little one, it's all good and life just flat out sucks.**

Morgan carried a very upset toddler to the Hotchs room. He found out the UnSub had taken another victim and used one of the old dumpsites near Disney. Reid marked that site and they could've been there. Reid felt awful and somewhat sick.

When they got to the room, Morgan sat the toddler down, grabbed him gently by the chin and lifted his head so they met eye to eye. Morgan leveled a look with him.

"Baby bro, you know none of this was your fault right?" Morgan asked the distressed toddler. Not getting an answer, Morgan sighed. He got up and sat the toddler in his lap and rocked him. "Kid, you gotta stop this. You know better."

"I'm *sniffle* sowwy. But I mawked that sight and we tould've been fewe." Reid wiped the tears at his eyes.

"Pretty Boy, he could've used his own house for a dumpsite and we couldn't have gotten there. Point is kid, you need stop this guilt trip. You've been working your ass off to catch this sonofa bitch. But if you slow and calm down, you may actually catch this guy. Got me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes siw. Fant you Mowgan." Reid said leaning into him.

Morgans grip tighten around him. "You're very welcome. One last thing." Reid looked up at his big brother. "Smile little one. It's all good."

Reid gave his big brother a big sleepy smile. Morgan chuckled. "Atta boy." He said rubbing the toddlers back. He leaned against the beds headboard and hummed Reid a lullaby. Reid fell asleep peacefully no longer feeling so guilty.

The others at the station looked at Reids map and figured where the UnSub could be next and to their suprise Reid had pridected where he could go next. They visited the and low and behold there he was. They arrested him and interrogated him. Getting a cofession they were satisfied.

Hotch decided to text Morgan, while they were cleaning up and wrapping up their paperwork.

'Hey Morgan how's Spencer doing?'

'Fine. Sleeping peacefully.'

Morgan had sent Hotch a picture. Hotch smiled and saved the photo.

'Good. Does he still feel guilty?'

'No. I managed to knock some sense into him'

'Good, good. So no more guilt trip?'

'No. And no he's not upset anymore.'

'Alright. Thanks Morgan. I guess all he needed was his big brothers guiding hand.'

'No problem, it was time for the guilt trip talk anyway. And yeah but don't forget he'll always need his father figure, and his mothers, and sister, aunt and uncle. He needs everyones guiding hand.'

'No argument here. We're almost down here, so if you and Reid want to meet us at the diner down the street from the station for supper we'll be there soon.'

'We'll be there. Peace out bossman.'

Hotch rolled his eyes but chuckled.

'Bye Morgan.'

Hotch was glad Morgan knocked some sense into his second son. Looking at the photo of the peacefully sleeping toddler he smiled and closed his phone. The sooner they were done the sooner he could see his second son.

When they got to the diner, something was wrong. Reid had his head buried in Morgan.

"What's the matter Spencer?" Hotch asked worridley.

"Latew." The toddler said. His voice was shaking.

The family exchanged worried looks. They ate their meal and got the once again upset toddler back to the hotel. Once in the room the tears spilled. Reid hopped out of Hotchs arms and buried his face in the pillows and Artemis, the toddler sobbed. Morgan sighed.

"He got a voicemail while he was sleeping. It was his mothers hospital. Diana passed away this afternoon." Morgan said softly and sadly.

The family looked shocked and sadden. Hotch picked up the still sobbing toddler and held him tight.

After his bath that night. The toddler cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow they had to go to Las Vegas to bury Reids mother. Both of his parents were now gone. Other than his surrogate family he had no one. Hotch sighed deeply. Life just flat out sucks sometimes. Hotch got into bed and Spencer death gripped his shirt.

"Don't go. Peas." He said sleepily and sadly.

"Don't plan to. Ever." Hotch assured the boy. They slept the night away.

**Poor Spence! Please don't kill me for this! I feel bad. I did the same thing as Spencer when my Grandpa died. I buried my head in my pillow and cried. RIP Grandpa 1925-2011. I miss you. Alright no more saddness til the next chap. Smile y'all. It's all good.**

**Until next time! Welcome to the back of my mind! It's dark back here.**


	31. Laughters the best medicine

**A/N: Chapter 31! Woot! So sorry bout the last chapter. I promise you things will get better. Spencers smile hasn't died or anything. So bear with me here. It's 1 am and I can't sleep so here's another chapter for ya!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Laughter is the best medicine.**

The funeral was small and somber. It was raining as well.

"Mom's twying. Not betause she's sad, but betause she happy. I till have a famaly fat loves me. She's also pwoud of me." Reid said softly and smiling. His family was shocked and confused. "She doesn't want me to mouwn."

The family smiled. They were proud of their youngest. Even though he just lost a loved one, he was smiling. It wasn't forced or faked. He was really smiling. It's tough to lose a loved one and everyone mourns, but Reid didn't want to. He was done crying, and mourning. His family was there to help him through it. He was done being sad. Life sucked. But Morgan taught him if you just smiled things got better.

Later that night Reid held onto Artemis. He was smiling like earlier. He was remembering when his mother would read to him. Hotch came back in and sat to next him. The whole family piled in after Hotch.

"What awe you guys doing hewe?" Reid asked.

"We came to read you a bed time story kiddo." Emily said.

"Otay." He said. Reid liked stories even better when they were read to him.

He picked 'Romeo and Juliet.'

Reid laughed at the voices Morgan was doing. Laughter was always the best medicine. Since Reids mother died, they were entitled to more vacation time. They decided on Myrtle Beach since it was still summer. Reid always wanted to go there so he agreed on it. Tomorrow it was off to the beach!

But for now, it was a certain tiny agent's bedtime. After the story, they looked at their peacefully sleeping charge and smiled. Bidding each other good night, they went back to their rooms. Hotch settled in next to Reid. Reid snuggled into Hotch sighing in content.

Reid and the family slept peacefully that night.

**Aww. See their going back on vacation! Their going to have more fun! I use to go to Myrtle Beach a lot. It's my family's favorite vacation spot. More fun and smiles coming tomorrow! Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! I'm in SPACE!**


	32. The beach waves and hermit crabs

**A/N: Ok y'all. Sad time over happy happy joy joy time. 32nd chapter! Whoo! So proud of myself. Anywho, going to squeeze a chapter in then later i may slip another, tonight you'll get a chapter no doubt there. So anyway what are we doing just standing here? Let's rock and roll!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The beach, waves, and hermit crabs.**

The BAU family had arrived in Myrtle Beach early that morning, so now they were at the beach soaking up sun. Garcia and the girls were putting the pictures took so far in a book, Rossi and Hotch were talking, the two boys were in the water jumping waves.

"Mowgan *giggle* loot anofer one." Reid pointed out laughing.

"Yep! Get ready. Get set. Jump!" Morgan jumping the wave with a laughing toddler in his arms.

Garcia and the girls notice this. They smiled and pulled out their phones and got a few pics at the two water bugs.

"Will you look at those two? They're so freaking adorble!" Garcia exclaimed taking another picture. JJ laughed at Garcias enthusiasim. Going in mother mode JJ called the two over for lunch.

"So baby boy, you having fun?" asked Emily.

"Uh-huh!" The toddler said. He was trying to wolf down his lunch so he could play more.

"Slow down Spencer. I don't want you to get sick. And no buts. We're here all week, we have plenty of time to play in the ocean." Hotch said sternly but gently.

"Yes siw." The toddler said slowing down.

While digesting, Spencer and Rossi were building a sand castle.

"Looking good boys." said JJ.

"Fant you." said Spencer. He went back to building but something caught his eye. It was a hermit crab. "Loot Wossi. A hewmit trab."

Rossi looked to where the kid was pointing.

"So it is." He said picking it up. He and Reid played with the crab and let him go.

Catching the toddler fisting his eyes, he scooped him up and laid down with him on the blanket. The boy was asleep in seconds.

After supper that night the group went for a walk on the beach. Reid had his head across Morgans chest he was falling asleep. Reid looked down and saw the same hermit crab he and Rossi played with earlier.

"Would you look at that kiddo, our friend came to say good night." Rossi said.

"Good night hewmit trab, don't tay out too late." Reid said.

They laughed. Reid was too cute sometimes. He laid back down against Morgan and fell asleep. Morgan smiled and hummed as he walked.

Back at the condo, the profilers said goodnight and turned in. They all went to bed smiling.

**Awww little Reid! I love the hermit crab scene at the end. Too cute. Stay tuned for more fun!**

**Until next time! The voices in my head won't shut up...**


	33. Fear no more and Mini golfing

**A/N: Yay you guys get another chapter! The last chapter was so sweet. I really enjoy writing this. Anywho, chapter 33! Whoooo! If life was an X-Box thing I would have 33 achivments. Lol. Let's get moving shall we?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Fear no more and Mini golfing.**

It was a thunder stormy day the next day. Reid woke up to the sound of thunder and bolted out of bed. Reid was still afraid of thunderstorms. He came running into the living room and jumped into Hotchs arms, tightly holding Artemis.

Hotch put two and two together and rubbed the toddlers back.

"It's alright Spencer. You're ok."Hotch whispered to the toddler.

Morgan walked up to Hotch and took Reid. Morgan then took Reid outside on the balcony. Hotch was about to go out and rip Reid from his arms but Rossi held him back.

"It's alright Aaron. Morgan's just showing him there's nothing to be afraid of." He told the surrogate father.

Morgan showed his little brother that there was nothing to be afraid of. He pointed out that they were safe and if he was afraid, count after the thunder sounded and when the lighting flashed stop and to whatever number he got to was how far the storm was away.

Thunder hit and Reid started counting.

"One, two, free, four, five." He stopped when the lighting flashed.

"Now the storm's five minutes away. See Pretty Boy, there's nothing to be afraid of." Morgan said.

Reid smiled and hugged his big brother. That was one less fear Reid had. They headed in and helped to make breakfast.

Even though it was thunderstorming the family still headed out. They checked out a few suviner shops, a few malls, and the Walmart for a few groceries.

After supper the went mini golfing. Night time was the best time to play in the summer. Less people, cooler, the prices are lower. This course was huge! One side had a pirate ship, and it looked and sounded like it shot canon balls, on the other side it had a T-rex trying to escape.

They played both courses. Reid was so cute. He had the child club and purple ball. He made it looked like Artemis was playing. He got a hole in one and tossed Artemis in the air and caught him.

"You did it Awtemis! You got a hole in one!" The rambunctous toddler shouted gleefully. He raced off to get his ball.

The family couldn't help but laugh. The kid was just so adorable it was funny. He came running back.

"Did you see fat? Awtemis got a hole in one!" He said.

"Yeah, kiddo we saw. Good job Artemis." Emily said smiling at the toddler.

After a few holes the team looked around for Reid and found on the bench in front of them sleeping. They took a few pics and took the toddler back to the condo.

It was good day.

**Aww. I prefer mini golf at night. More fun. Anywho Reid you cutie! Be back tonight!**

**Until next time! Me and a Raving Rabid: Bwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	34. Alaska and feeling under the weather

**A/N: 34th Chapter! Whooo! Wow I actually got 3 chapters in today. I was busy the whole day. WHEEEEEEEE! Sorry, I'm hyped on sugar! And I'm watching Criminals Minds right now. Lol. I have no life. Oh well. On with the cuteness! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Alaska and feeling under the weather.**

The family stormed onto the jet. They had gone home and re-packed their go backs and were heading to Alaska. Strauss had called them and forced them to go. It was 4am no less! She could've atleast let them sleep a few more hours! Hotch carried a very tired and restless Reid on board. He settled into his usual spot and buckled the two of them in.

"Go back to sleep kid. It'll be awhile until we land." Morgan told the toddler.

"What about *yawn* fa pwofile?" Reid asked.

"We'll worry about that later. I suggest we all get some sleep. We need to be at our best." Hotch laying down with Reid on the couch.

The rest settled into their favorite spots and slept for a few hours. When they were good and rested they began working on the profile.

"The UnSub is female sociopath. Late 20s. Has hallucinations. Could she be suffering from a mental illness?" Emily asked.

"Fa UnSub tould be a drug uter. Lots of drugs tan mate you hallutinate." Reid managed to get out. His thoart felt scratchy.

"You okay kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. My foart feels a little tratchy. But I'm otay." He assured his family, who were giving him worried looks. Hotch felt his forehead and relaxed when it was cool.

"You're sure?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded.

"Alright. But promise me you'll say something to any of us if you don't feel good." Hotch said sternly.

"I pwomise." He said.

They got to Alaska and it was freezing. Wrapping their young charge in a blanket they set out to the station. When they got there the Chief was there to greet them.

"Welcome folks. Well now this must be Dr. Reid. Nice to meet you and you guys. Follow me I'll show you to your work station." He said. He led them down the hallway. "Sorry about the cold, Alaska as you know has very short summers and our heaters down. Let me know if ya need something."

"Thank you." Hotch said shaking his hand. He glanced at his charge in Morgans arms. Reid was half asleep. Hotch was beginning to worry about his second son. Even though he said he was fine he could tell when he was getting sick or when he was hurt. Reid would get really quiet, like now and him being half asleep meant he could be getting a fever. But what was causing his charge to get sick? Slowly coming out of his thoughts.

"Morgan. Take Reid back to the hotel." Hotch told him.

Morgan didn't argue he too could tell when his little brother was getting sick. He took the keys from Hotch and off they went despite the little ones protests.

Garcia and JJ took over the map for their little one. Printess and Rossi visited the families of the victims, Hotch stayed behind with JJ and looked at the pictures taken of dumpsites in the mountains. Since there was storm up there they couldn't go there.

Morgan laid Reid down who was now fully asleep. He felt his forehead and it was a tad warm. Morgan sighed. He sat down at the table and began working.

Later that night Hotch checked his charges tempurature for the final time before going to bed. The thermometer beeped after a few minutes, 100.0. Hotch sighed. What made his charge sick all of sudden? He was totally fine before they left the beach. Then it hit him. It was raining at his mothers funeral, and Morgan took Reid outside the one day it storming at the beach. He'd have to keep a close eye on his second son.

Hotch got ready for bed and settled next to Reid.

"I'm sowwy Hotch." Spencer rasped. Hotch wrapped his arms around his charge and held him close.

"It's not your fault Spencer. I'm suprised you lasted this long. Now sleep, you need it."Hotch told him.

The two fell asleep. Hotch however still prepared himself for a long restless night.

**Poor Spence! I know it's cruel but Reids cute when he's sick and I had the idea floating around in my head all day. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! Meow!**


	35. Doctor time!

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I'm extremly late. But I haven't been home. In fact I just got home and it's 1:00 am. But tomorrow I promise more updates. Thank you so much for the 14000+ hits! I'm so happy. Anywho, Chapter 35! Whoooo! Let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Doctor time!**

The next morning Hotch didn'twant to leave his charge. But as Rossi pointed out Hotch was the leader and had to be at the station. He glanced at his sleeping charge and sighed. A knock at the door brought him out his thoughts.

"Ready?" Rossi whispered.

"I can't leave Dave." Hotch said.

"I know. But the faster we leave the faster we can get back." Rossi countered. "Plus he won't be alone. Morgan and JJ are staying with him."

Hotch sighed once again and nodded. He, Rossi, and Emily set off to the station. Morgan and JJ got to work.

Reid stirred. His thoart felt like it was on fire. It was hard and it hurt to swallow. He sat up fisting his eyes, and leaned into Morgan.

"Good morning baby boy. How ya feeling?" Morgan asked the ill boy.

Reid just shook his head. If it hurt to swallow, it would hurt to talk.

"Can't talk?" He asked him.

Reid shook his again. He felt Morgans hand on his forehead.

"JJ, get me the thermometer out of Hotchs first aid." Morgan said.

JJ got up and got the thermometer out of Hotchs bag and handed it to him.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thank you. Open up Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

Spencer opened his mouth and held the thermometer under his tongue. It beeped after three minutes. Morgan took out the thermometer and whistled.

"102.1. Somebody doesn't feel good, do they?" Morgan asked.

Reid tiredly shook his head. He held Artemis tighter for comfort. Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Hey Baby Girl. I need you to looked up any nearby clinics for me." He told her.

"What? Why? Who's hurt?" She asked.

"Spencer's not feeling good." He said.

"Oh my poor baby! Ok, the closets one is right around the corner. No appointments necessary, you just have to walk in, sign in, and all that fun jazz." She said.

"Alright, thanks sweetie." He said.

"You're welcome. Take care of my snuggle bunny." She said.

"I will mama, don't worry. Big brother Morgan will take godd care of him." He assured her.

"Morgan hung up to find JJ chuckling.

"What?" He asked.

"Big brother Morgan?" She asked.

"Yeah, big brother Morgan." He said proudly.

They got the ill toddler ready and settled him in his carseat. JJ pulled out her and called Hotch. She told the worried father they were taking Spencer to a clinic around the corner from the hotel. Hotch told her to call him as soon as they were done there.

They got there and no one was there. They walked up to the counter to the elderly nurse behind the counter.

"Excuse me. My son Spencer, he has nasty fever and his thoart's sore. My other son and I want to be sure it's not strep. Any chance we can see a doctor today?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Yes ma'am. Just fill these out and I'll inform the doctor that you're here. Don't worry dear, we'll make sure your youngest gets better." The nurse assured the worried mother, handing her the paperwork.

They sat down and waited patiently for the doctor. Morgan rubbed the toddlers back whispering soothing things to him. JJ filled out the paperwork. The nurse came back leading them an examination room. JJ handed the nurse the paperwork. Before she left she checked Reids vitals.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said departing.

When she left, Spencer curled up and snuggled into Morgan, death gripping Artemis. Morgan kissed the top of his head and began rubbing his back again. JJ carded a hand through the childs soft locks. The doctor came in a few minutes later. He asked the mother and older brother what brought them in today. They told him about his fever and sore thoart.

"Hey there Sport, that's a nice dog you got there. Momma and big brother tell me you're not feeling so hot. Can you show me what hurts?" The doctor asked the toddler.

Spencer un-curled and pointed to his neck.

"Your thoart huh? Can you open up for me so I can look at your thoart?" He asked.

Reid nodded and opened his mouth. The looked inside and whistled.

"That's some sore thoart buddy. You may have strep. I'll have to swab ya, and find out." He said. Pulling out a swab. The doctor swabbed the toddlers thoart and told them he'd be back with the results in a few minutes. Reid didn't like it when he swabbed his thoart. He clung to Morgan and tightly held Artemis.

The doctor came back and comfirmed that the toddler had strep and it would hurt and be hard to talk and swallow. The doctor prescribed the toddler a fever reducer and an antibiotic. The two thanked the doctor and took the exhausted toddler back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel the rest of the family was waiting for them. JJ and Morgan told them what the doctor told them. They got the tiny profiler ready for bed. After they got him to eat a little and take his meds.

Later that night Hotch kept a close eye on his charge. After working a little more, he got Spencer to eat a little more and take some more meds. Hotch got ready for bed and settled next to his ill charge who snuggled into him and clung to the father for dear life. Hotch kissed the top of his head assuring the child he was right there. He prepared himself for a long night.

**Ok y'all. More updates tomorrow I promise! And poor sick Reid! He's so cute though. The last time I had strep, I had it so bad I clung on to my stuffed dragon for comfort. Lol. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! Holy strawberries Batman we're in a jam!**


	36. Even when he's down

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry bout the one update last night. I got home late and was really tired. But I couldn't leave my awesome readers without a chapter. Now I know I promised more updates today, but dad's home again. His work is slow right now and his back is bugging him so yeah. But fear not, you'll get updates. Like I said you guys are awesome and I can't leave you without an update! Anywho chapter 36! Whooooo! And 15000+ hits! Virtual hugs and cookies for all! Let's get a move on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Even when he's down.**

Emily decided to babysit this morning. She had been worried all night. Her poor baby brother had strep! She wasn't really suprised. He'd been out in the rain and the tempurature change probably didn't do him any good either. What suprised her was that Garcia hadn't booked a flight out to their location yet. But then again knowing Garcia she probably has. Something brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her lap. She smiled.

"Good morning baby boy. Feeling any better?" She asked readjusting the boy in her lap.

He made the little bit sign. His throat still felt like it was on fire. But his fever was down. Emily checked his temp. 100.0. Much better than last night. She glanced at the clock. It was time for Spencer to eat and take his meds.

"Breakfast and medicine time." She announced.

Readjusting her hold she sat her ill charge at the table and got him to eat a popsicle. Her and Rossi figured it'd be eaiser for him to eat, not only that the coolness would help soothe his throat. When he finished he took his meds and leaned back into Emily. She kissed the top of his head and she rocked him for awhile.

Back at the station they group got as far as the UnSubs name. Her name was Lilly Matthews. Other than that they had nothing. They all sighed. Worried they decided to check on Emily and their sick baby. They put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" asked Emily.

"Hi Em. How's Spencer doing?" JJ asked.

"Pretty good. His fever's nearly gone. I got him to eat and take his meds. But I can't get him to lay down." She said.

"What's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing. Just looking at the case. He's been worried that you guys didn't get so far." She said. "It looks like he may have found something."

"What?" Rossi and Morgan asked at the same time.

"Lillys parents abandoned her at the age of 14 after she developed a mental illness that causes hallucinations. She started killing that night but stopped a few years when a family took her in. The family doesn't know where she is. But Reid figures she could be in the mountains where we couldn't go because of the storm." She told them.

"Makes sense." JJ said.

"Even when he's down." Rossi said amused.

"But how could you know this? Reid can't talk." Hotch pointed out.

"Sign language." Emily replied.

"Figures. Alright tell the kid thanks and we'll take it from here. Try to get him to sleep." Morgan said.

"You got it. Be careful guys." She said.

"We will. See you soon." Hotch said ending the call.

Since the storm blew over it and some of the snow cleared, it was safe to travel in the mountains. They loaded up got moving.

When they got to the mountains Reid was right. There was a cabin and someone was there. The looked in the window and it was Lilly. They went in and got her. She didn't put up much of a fight, she kept crying that she was sorry. Her foster parents were there and they posted her bail and assured the BAU family they would their daughter in any way they could. They saw how much they loved her and she loved them. The wrapped up the case and left for their other childern.

When they got there Spencer was knocked out. He was lying on top of Artemis using him as a pillow, cluching him. Hotch tiptoed over, sat down slowly, and carded a hand through his hair. Reid woke but long enough to climb into his father figures lap and curl up. Hotch smiled and rocked him.

That night Spencers fever broke, and they got him eat some jell-o and gave him his meds. Rossi rocked him in the rocking chair while the other loaded up the SUVs though they weren't leaving til tomorrow.

Bidding each other good night, Hotch took the groggy boy and gave him his bath. He layed him down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight buddy." He whispered. With that he changed and settled next to his charge.

**Awww, so cute! I don't know if Emily and Reid know sign language but here they do. The idea came from the last chapter when I mentioned I had strep really bad. I did and sign language was how I communicated with my friends cause I lost my voice. Lol. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! *attempts Criminal Minds theme on electric guitar***


	37. Going from cold to hot

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back. I again apologize for delays and what not. Circumstances here are that great. Tomorrow I may get 2-3 chapters in, but I'm going to visit a friend so just a heads up. Anywho, thank you guys so much for being patient with me. Anyways, Chapter 37! WHOOOOO! Getting close to 50! And hopefully I can get to 50. All my other stories, original or fanfic (not on profile) are only 20-30 chapters long. Lol. I'm rambling again *sweatdrop* I swear I'm just as bad as Reid. Anywho..Let's get the show on the road.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Going from cold to hot.**

When Spencer woke up the next morning, he realized he was on the jet on their way home. He fisted his eyes sleepily.

'At least my throat doesn't really hurt. I still don't feel like I can talk though.' He thought.

"It's alittle too early to be thinkin, don'tcha think Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased.

"Don't tease him. He just got up." JJ said playfully smacking his arm. "How you feeling sweetie?"

Reid signed to them.

" He says better, but doesn't think he can talk yet." Emily translated. "Think you can sit at work?" Reid signed his response.

"He says yes." She told them.

"Good thing you know sign language, because there's no way I could translate that." Morgan said.

"You're just not smart enough to learn it." Rossi teased.

Spencer chuckled. Hotch smiled too and readjusted his hold. He got to change his charge from his winter clothes back to summer clothes. While it was 20 degrees in Alaska, it was 87 degrees back in Virgina. Hotch didn't want his charge to fry.

"Now Spencer you sure you can work?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Alright. If you don't feel good at all. Please let one of us know." He said sternly.

Spencer nodded again. 'I feel fine, I just can't talk.' he thought.

The rest of the way home He, Morgan, and Emily played a few hands of poker. You could tell Spencer was winning by the huge pile of M&Ms in front of him.

JJ looked over and saw him pop a few in his mouth. Remembering that he didn't have breakfast, she decided to chew Hotch out.

"You know it's not healthy for him to have all that sugar in the morning." She told the older man.

"JJ. I agree with you. But with his throat he probably won't eat anything. M&Ms you can swallow whole or crush with your tongue." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "I know you're worried, so am I. But arguing with a sick Reid is a bad idea. We all know how hard headed he could be."

"Yeah. I know. I tried talking to Will. He's still angry and Henry loves being with his mom and dad. And Reid is the closest person I have to a son right now. I'm not worring too much am I?" she asked.

"JJ, I feel the way you do. Reid is my second son. With Jack gone, he fills the void left behind. And I think we all being a tad paranoid. Adult Reid brings out our parental instincts, with him as a 2 year old there in overdrive." He said.

"No argument there. Thanks Hotch." She said.

When they got back Hotch took Reid to Garcia, and she mother henned him to death. She got him talking again. It hurt alittle but it was to expected.

After his nap, Reid felt light headed. So he went to Hotch.

"Hey buddy. What's the matter?" Hotch asked.

"I feel light headed." He rasped.

With that got up and took him home. When they got there Hotch laid him down and got the thermometer. 98.6. No fever. What was causing him to be light headed? It hit him. Tempurature change. Going back and forth between hot and cold was not doing his charge any good. Calling it a day they got comfortable.

Morgan and the others checked in on them multiple times that day. Hotch put Spencer in bed with him just in case. He kissed the now sleeping toddler on the top of his head and settled in. He prepared himself for a restless night.

**Awww. He's getting better! Strep really sucks. Though I haven't had it for a few years. Which is a good thing. Lol. Anywho there's a poll for my next story on my profile, so go vote! Lol. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! This is calm and it's Dr.!**


	38. Atlanta Aresen

**A/N: Hey guys. Decided to get a chapter in before I leave for the day. But fear not I shall return later. So chapter 38! Whooooo! Happyface. Anywho nothing else to report so let's get a move on. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own. **

**Alanta Aresen.**

Hotch carried a groggy toddler to Garcia. He had kept Reid at home for a few days. Reid was a lot better, but still tired. They got to Garcias office and bolted out taking the sleeping toddler.

"Good morning my sleepy bunny." She whispered.

"Good mowning Gawtia." Reid said yawning.

"Alright Garcia, he still takes his antibiotic after lunch, this medicine is for his dizzyness, and these are his ear drops. Try to get him to eat before he takes these.." He said before Garcia cut him off.

"Bossman. Reid is fine. He'll be fine. I can take care of him and I got the rest of the team to me do so. Now get to work. I promise to contact you if there's any problems." She told him.

Hotch sighed. He couldn't help but be paranoid. His youngest was still recovering. Hotch took him back to the doctor for his dizzyness. The doctor said he getting an ear infection but to prevent it he gave them ear drops that would keep the infection away. Garcia brought him out of his thoughts. He told her more about the medicines and was cut off again. Garcia ushered him out promisisng him, he'd be the first she'd call for trouble.

Garcia had to smile at Hotchs overprotectiveness. She glanced at the toddler in her arms, he had fallen back asleep. Her smile got wider. She kissed the top of his head and settled him in her lap and rocked.

Later the others couldn't help themselves. They had to check on Reid. After lunch Reid took his medicine and his dreaded ear drops. After his nap they were called into the conference room. When they walked in Hotch took Reid from Garcia and settled him in his lap. They smiled at his overprotectiveness.

"Atlanta Georgia. They have a serial arsenest. This guy is highly insane. He's set theartres, hotels, motels, dealerships, houses, a hospital, and the local police station a blaze. These guys believe he once worked as firefighter or bomb squad." JJ said. "They need our help and want us ASAP." Her phone rang and she left to answer it.

"Are you up for it Spencer?" Hotch asked the toddler.

"Yes. I'm up fow it." He said.

"Alright. Wheels up in 20." Hotch said.

Garcia took Reid to her office and his things. JJ popped in.

"Garcia. I need you to fill in for me. I have a family emergency to attend to." She said.

"Ok. Is everything ok?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, my mom took my dad back to the hospital. She thinks it might be time for him to go." She said.

"I'm so sorry my dove." She said. She gave JJ a hug.

"It's ok Garcia. It's been his time for a while." She said.

JJ suddenly felt tiny arms wrap around her legs. She looked down and smiled at the toddler.

"I'm sowwy JJ. It'll be otay." He said.

She scooped him up and held him tight.

"Thank you Spence. Behave yourself." She said.

JJ gave the toddler back to Garcia and left. JJ went to tell Hotch she couldn't go and Garcia would fill in for her. He nodded and gave her a hug. Garcia popped in with Reid ready to go.

While on the jet they worked on the profile. Reid had guessed the UnSub had started doing this at an early age or has always had an intrest in fire. Morgan guessed the UnSub was male, about his age maybe older.

They got the station and got set up, but left for the night. One of there own was already sacked out for the night. They got the hotel and broke of into groups. Hotch and Reid, Morgan and Rossi, Emily and Garcia. Hotch put the toddler to bed and worked alittle.

While the family slept or worked, another fire was started. The UnSub smiled at his work and left the building to burn.

**Uh-oh! An arsenest...Geez me and my mind. And because of my devious mind a certain family is in trouble...I swear with my mind I could either be a profiler or an UnSub. Lol. Stay tuned. I'll be back tonight because I'm outta here!**

**Until next time! We got a Burn Notice on you, you're blacklisted!**


	39. All possilbilites and Trapped!

**A/N: Hey people! Thought I give you a quick chapter before I leave again. But I'll be back tonight! So be happy! Whooo! 16000+ hits, 60 reviews, 20 faves and alerts! WHOOO! You guys are freaking awesome! Love you! Not that kind perverts. Lol. I'm so happy! Chapter 39! Yes! Without you guys this may still be at chapter what 3. So thanks for your help! Anywho, let's get going!**

**A/N 2: Street names and numbers made up**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**All possibilites and Trapped!**

The family flew to the station when they heard another fire broke out. Hotch and Garcia decided to go through the data, Rossi and Emily to the scene, and Morgan and Reid to the M.E.

Hotch and Garcia searched through file after file. But it seems their UnSub is a ghost. But they weren't about to give up.

Emily and Rossi arrived at the scene and found it in ruins and ashes. Rossi was talking to one of the firefighters and Emily the fire chief.

"So what happened? Do you know what was used to start the fire?" Emily asked the fire chief.

"It seems just some gasoline and this lighter. Your UnSub I believe you call them, is old fashioned." He said walking away to help the other firefighters.

"So what'd he say?" Rossi asked.

"The same thing he told you. Our Unsub is old fashioned. Uses lighters and gasoline." She said.

"Now that we know what he uses, we now need to know the tigger. Why is our UnSub setting fires?" Rossi asked.

"I dunno. I would set them if I were abused and negelcted, mad at the world." Emily said.

"That could be something. Now we just need a name." He said.

"I'm sure Morgan and Reid could find that out." She said.

They headed back to the station.

Morgan lifted his baby brother out of his carseat and carried him inside. They headed down the hall and found the M.E.

"Well hello Agents. Lovely to meet ya. Now let's get down to buisness. The girl here was obviously burned alive, but she was burned from the inside." She said.

"Fa intide? But how? She would've have had to drint gatoline for fat." Reid said.

"Oh my god. YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! And you're right. But the gasoline was forced down her throat and lit inside the mouth. She exploded and the house caught. Your bad guy is one sick fire bug." She said. "Anyway. Are you two brothers?"

"Yeah we are. Do you have any siblings?" Morgan asked.

"I do. My big brother. My parents died when I was five. My mother was a drunk whore and my father was a big pot smoker. They went out driving one night in a storm and never came home. We got the news the next morning, they ran off the highway. My brother raised me, he's an M.E. too. I got my job here when I turned 12, but in order to keep my job I have to graduate high school. Hence the text books sitting in the corner. And to answer your question I'm 19 going on 20, and I'm home schooled. My brother teaches me when we're not working, or when he's home. Ever since the fires started he disappears, sometimes for days." She said.

"Wow. I gwaduated high tchool when I was 12. What's your brofers name by fa way?" Reid said.

"Nice." She said. "And Wesley. Wesley James, and I'm Ryder Thomas. My real father is Davis Thomas."

"Alright thank you." Morgan said.

"Wait. You don't think my brother is a suspect do you?" She asked.

"Sorry, but we have to consider the possibility." Morgan said.

"No, it's fine. I suspect it myself. But if it is him, then why is he doing this?" She asked.

"Dunno. He tould be pwotecting you." Reid said.

"Well if it is him, tell him I don't blame him." She said getting back to work.

They headed back to the station. When they got there they told the others everything. Garcia ran the names of the siblings and their parents.

"Ryders real father Davis and mother Jamie divorced each other a few months after she was born. Her mother remarried to Wesleys father Scott in 2003. Wesley and Ryder were abused and negelcted by both parents. Wesley's 25 and Ryder's 19. Both live together on 487 South Ave." Garcia said.

Later that night they didn't get much further. They glanced at their charge who was working on the floor. He was falling asleep. Morgan glanced at the clock.

"Hotch. It's way past the kids bedtime. We need to wrap for the night." He said.

"I agree." Hotch said going over to the toddler.

Garcia took her and Reids stuff out to the SUV. Rossi helped Morgan and Emily put evidence and other files in the trunk of the SUV and went back inside to clean up their mess. Hotch was helping Reid put his stuff away, when a burning scent filled their noses. The station was on fire! And just their luck they were trapped!

The UnSub laughed as he watched the building burned.

"Try to find me now profilers." He said laughing.

**Oh snap! Yeah I know a cliffy. I couldn't help myself. Anywho, I'm outta here again but I'll be back tonight! So for now you know. Use your imagination. Lol. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! *Now attempting the NCIS theme on guitar***


	40. Down fire bugs

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I said I'd update last night, but I got home late again and I had migraine so I went straight to bed. So yeah. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. Lol. Chapter 40! Whoooooo! Holy snaps! I made it to 40! Iz happy! But anywho thank you guys! You've been a big help, love the reviews, 17000+ hits! Virtual hugs and cookies! Anyway *sweatdrop* Before I continue to ramble like Reid, let's get going!**

**A/N 2 All medical knowledge not from my brain. Addresses and street names made up. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

Garcia looked at the burning building in horror. Her babies were trapped inside! She saw Artmeis on the seat of the SUV and held it tight.

"Oh my babies. Please be ok." She whispered. She then saw Morgan, Rossi, and Emily run out. Garcia ran too them and led them the ambulance.

"W-where's Hotch? And Spencer?" Garcia asked worriedly. She didn't see them come out.

"Still inside." Morgan choked out.

Garcia gasped. Here sweet baby was still inside. She cluched Artemis tighter. She felt Morgans hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her face in her shoulder. They watched in horror as the building continued to burned. Emily spotted a figure and reconized it.

"Guys look!" She pointed that way.

They looked and saw it was Hotch! He made it out! But where was Spencer? Emily led Hotch to the ambulance.

"Hotch where's Reid?" Emily asked.

Hotch took off the blanket and revealed a wheezing Spencer. A paramedic took Spencer out of Hotchs arms and placed a small oxygen mask on the toddlers face.

"I need his name, age, allergies, any respitory problems." The paramedic said.

"Spencer Hotchner, 2, narcotics, and yes. He was contracted anthrax in that scare a few years ago and has small respitory problems." Hotch panted out. Another paramedic sat him down and gave him some oxygen.

The paramedics took the agents to the hospital for further examintions. Nothing serious. Scratches, small burns. All in all they were fine. They now including Hotch paced the waiting room. The doctor came out.

"Spencer Hotchner?" He called.

"Yes." Hotch said. The doctor smiled at the family.

"Spencer having respitory problems from anthrax, will stay overnight. We want to monitor his breathing. No serious injuries. Just some scratches. Now I know you're anxious and want to squeeze the live out of the boy, but we just got him to sleep and we him want to lie down, so no lifting him." The doctor said.

He led them down the hall to Spencers room. Spencer always looked so small in a hospital bed, but since he was 2 he was in a crib and that made him look even smaller. Garcia hated how small she put Artemis under his arm and watched as he hugged it tight. They smiled at that. They also had to laugh at Rossi who was arguing with the doctors and nurses to let them stay the night with Spencer.

None of them could really sleep that night. They kept a close eye on their charge, watching his chest rise and fall. They were relieved when the doctor took the mask off. All of them really wished they could hold their charge, but they weren't allowed. Morgan and Hotch clenched their fist angerily, Rossi kept a stern eye on the nurses and doctors that came in, Emily and Garcia watched Spencer sleep with worried, sad, and angry eyes. This sonofabitch was going down. Not only could one of them been killed, their youngest was almost killed again!

They woke up the next morning not knowing they dosed off. They glanced at their charge who sitting up hugging Artemis close to him. They realized a nurse was looking over him. When she was done she glared at the family and Spencer reached out his for anyone to take him. Hotch got up and scooped him up hugging him tightly, but not to tight. Hotch and the family except Reid, glared back at the nurse. She huffed but before she stormed out she smiled at the toddler. After the door shut they broke down.

"Oh Spencer. I'm so glad you're ok." Hotch whispered, kissing the top of the toddlers forehead. They all had a chance to hold and hug their baby. The doctor came in and the team looked at him for good news.

"Welp sport. The nurse says you're looking good and breathing better, but I still wanna look you over right quick, may I?" He asked. The toddler nodded sleepily. "Alright dad if you would sit him down on the bed we I can scan over him quick."

Hotch reluctantly sat his charge on the bed. True to his word the doctor did a quick check up.

"Looking good kiddo. You can go home today." He announced happily. After speaking to the family about looking after Spencer and blah blah blah, Hotch took the bag from Garcia and helped his charge change.

They got back to the hotel and the police were there. Hotch sighed. He should've known the would've hunted him down. Hotch opened the door and let everyone inside. Emily took the small blanket of the bed and wrapped Reid in it, and she took him from Hotch, and settled in the rocking chair.

They talked about the case and how they needed to find this guy ASAP. Then something hit Reid. He had an idea.

"What if Wyder and Wesley awe wowting togetfer?" He asked yawning.

"That could be. Good work baby boy. Now sleep." Morgan ordered.

Spencer smiled. Morgan was a good brother. He closed his and dropped off. They had to smile at his cuteness. Garcia got right to work on the siblings. She found out that Wesley had been charged for arson before, and Ryder had been charged for man slaughter. With that info all they needed was their location and they were good. But how would they find them?

"What about Reids maps? Something has to be there." Rossi suggested.

And he was right. They found them! Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan flew down the highway to country side. They found siblings ready to burn their house. They stopped them and brought them in for interrogation. They started fires when they young to gain the attention of their parents, when it failed Ryder killed her teacher by a drive by when she was 15. Wesley started killing at 12. But the team was suprised when they apologized for hurting them and the little one. With that they were carried away.

They stumbled back to Hotchs room were the girls and Reid were all sleeping. Leaving them as they were, they slept too. Tomorrow they were going home and relaxing, and Hotch was going to wrap Spencer in bubble wrap. They all slept peacefully that night.

**Sorry! I know it's extermly late, but dad was home and we were gone all day and my internet was down temporarly. So I apologize, and I've got to go again but I'll be back tonight hopefully. At least I didn't leave this as a cliffy. So smile! It's all good! Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! BOO!**


	41. A good day

**A/N: Sorry bout the lateness again. I don't really feel well. My bleeding ulcer is acting up again and my medicine isn't helping. So yeah. If I disappear this weekend it'll because of my stomach and my youngest brothers new obsession with Minecraft. Anywho, chapter 41! Yes! Bet I can make it to 50! Lol. Let's get a move on shall we?**

**A/N 2: Readers if you're voting on my poll for a new story, please note the majority rules. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**A good day.**

The team had arrived home late last night and Hotch took Spencer straight home. Today Hotch thought the toddler could use a little sun. So he got out jacks old jogging stroller. Hotch got Reid to eat and checked his breathing. The doctors told them for a few days they needed to keep an eye on his breathing. Relaxing to hear a steady heartbeat, Hotch helped the toddler dress and put him the stroller.

"Hotch what's fis?" He asked taking Artemis from Hotch.

"It's a jogging stroller. When Jack got restless, or I felt like jogging I would put Jack in here and off we went." He told the toddler strapping him in.

"Oh. Awe we going to fa pawt?" He asked.

"Yep. That's where I normally jog to. Maybe we'll see Morgan there. Sometimes I see him jogging there with Clooney." Hotch said.

The two shared a smile and headed out. Hotch jogged to the park. He stopped half way down the trail, to rest and catch his breath. He let Spencer out so he could walk around and explore. Hotch watched the toddler as he around and climbed on the rocks. He looked the other when he heard a dog barking. It was Clooney! Spencer looked that way and reconized Clooney. He climbed off his rock and gave the excited dog a hug. Clooney licked the toddlers face happily.

"Top it Tooney! You goofy dog!" The toddler said playfully. "Hi Mowgan!" Reid ran to his big brother and gave him a hug. Morgan lifted him up and gave him a bear hug.

"Hey baby boy! How are you?" Morgan asked sitting next to Hotch.

"Good. Hotch said fat my bweafing is good." He said.

"That's good. How you doing Hotch?" He asked.

"Good. Out stretching my legs. Thought our boy genius could use some sun." He joked lightly.

They laughed. Except Spencer he was too busy with Clooney to pay attention. While they talked Spencer played with Clooney. Hotch glanced at his phone. It was way past his charges naptime. They said their byes and Hotch settled the sleepy boy in the stroller and headed home.

Reid was out when they got there. Hotch chuckled. He lifted Reid out of the stroller and put him to bed. While he was sleeping Hotch showered and did a little paperwork. After a few hours a groggy toddler made his way into Hotchs office. His hair sticking, thumb firmly in his mouth, clinging to Artemis. Hotch chuckled. He settled Reid in his lap and got back to work.

Later the two fell asleep in the rocking chair watching Ghost Adventures. Both had a smile on their face. It was a good day.

**I know it's short, but like I said I don't feel good. I'm going to kick it for the night. I'll be back tomorrow, maybe. Depending on how I feel. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! Aww buiscuits!**


	42. Waterpark fun!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry bout dissappearing. I wasn't feeling good. You know, sinuses and ulcers don't mix. But I feel better today, so I thought I get an update in. I might be back later tonight. Depends. Anywho, chapter 42! Whoooo! Almost to 50! I can't believe it! Let's get going shall we?**

**A/N 2: To those who were voting on the poll on my profile, it's closed! The majority of you wanted Reid in Wonderland, so that'll be the next multi-chapter I'll be working on. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Waterpark fun!**

It was a nice day in August, and Hotch thought his charge could use some sun. Garcia suggested they take him to a waterpark. Hotch agreed. Reid needed some sun and water. Tomorrow the family is taking their charge to a park. But for now they had paperwork to do. At least the air conditioning was working. It was a scorcher that Friday.

The next morning Hotch loaded his truck and put a still sleeping Reid in his car seat. Hotch didn't really have the heart to wake his charge. He glanced at his charge through the rearview mirror. Smiling at the sleeping boy, he pressed the button to close his garage and headed toward the water park.

Reid woke up half way there as Hotch pulled in at McDonalds, the family decided to meet there for breakfast. Fisting his eyes he reached out for Hotch. Hotch smiled and lifted his charge out of his car seat. Hotch kissed his forehead and placed him in the front seat to put his sandals on.

They got inside and immeadiatly spotted the others. The girls, including Morgan let out an 'aw' when they saw the groggy boy. Reid had his 'waking up' appearence. Hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, and of course tightly holding Artemis. JJ took the sleepy boy from Hotch as he and Morgan went to order.

"Good morning sweetie." JJ said softly.

"Good mowning." Reid said yawning.

"I see you brought Artemis kiddo." Rossi said.

Reid nodded. "Awtemis wanted to go twimming too."

"Can he swim?" Emily asked chuckling.

"Uh huh. He's a good twimmer. And he tan loot out for any UnTubs" He repiled.

They had to laugh at the cuteness. Even Hotch and Morgan heard that. Watching the toddler eat and pretend 'to feed Artemis' they smiled. The kid was downright adorable. Cleaning up they headed on their way again.

After paying the entry fees the family went to the shower rooms to change. They found a spot and settled. Hotch then put sunscreen on, he put his charge on his chair.

"Alright you. Let's get some of this on, then we can play in the water." He said putting sunscreen on his charge. He didn't want him to burn.

After that Morgan took the boy the water slides. They tried all of them! All leaving the toddler laughing and wanting to go again and again. They played in the wading pool, under the waterfalls, the jumped the waves at the wave pool.

After lunch and during the saftey check, the girls explored alittle, Hotch was reading his book, Rossi was typing a chapter for his book. Hotch noticed his childern were gone.

"Rossi. Where'd my sons go? I know where my daughters and wife are. But not the boys." Hotch asked.

Rossi chuckled. "Your sons, are at the lazy river."

Hotch looked towards there, and relaxed when he saw his youngest sacked out on his big brothers stomach.

Morgan rubbed the toddlers back. He glanced at his baby brother who was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Morgan thought to himself, if he ever got a big house like Rossi he's put in a lazy river.

After a few saftey checks they played alittle more. When Hotch got home he gave Spencer a bath and he took a shower. The reast of the family did the same and went over to Morgan house for a small BBQ.

Later that night Hotch carried a peacefully sleeping Reid to bed. He changed him and carded a hand through his hair. He kissed the toddlers forehead and settled himself in his bed for the night.

**Awww! So cute! I don't know how some pools are, but here in Akron, Ohio you can laze around in the lazy river or ride the water slides during the saftey checks. So yeah. If somethings wrong, forgive me. So I'll possibly be back tonight, and the first chapter of Reid in Wonderland will be out tonight or tomorrow.**

**Until next time! I see what you did thar!**


	43. Sunday afternoon

**A/N: Iz back! And I feel a tons better! The doctor took me off my medicine cause it seemed to do me more harm than good. So instead of an ulcer he thinks I may have a hole somewhere and the medicine was irratating it. So yeah. And then there's my sinusues, stupid tempurature changes...Anywho *sweatdrop* before I continue to ramble like Reid, chapter 43! Whoooo! Let's get this party started!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own!**

**Sunday afternoon.**

Hotch glanced at his giggling charge. He smiled. Who know riding a tractor could be so amusing. Then again when you're 2 years old, anything is amusing. Today Hotch had nothing to do. His and Spencers paperwork was finished, the lawn was now mowed. What to do now? It was still alittle ways till Spencers naptime. It was a really nice day, he could take Reid for a jog again. His charge seemed to enjoy going jogging, and didn't mind the stroller. Then again he did need to go to the store. The store it is.

After lunch Hotch went through the kitchen and wrote down the items he needed. He did the same with the bathrooms. Hotch put Spencers sandals on and placed him in his car seat. He had to chuckle at Artemis. Since Garcia made the purple dog for him, he took him everywhere. Hotch got in the driver seat and off they were.

"Let me guess, Artemis wanted to come too?" Hotch asked smiling at his charge.

"Uh huh. He didn't want to be alone. Plus he needs his etertie (excersise)." He said.

"Ohhh. I see." Hotch said chuckling. Hotch was happy his second son was finally getting the childhood he deserves.

When they got to Wal-Mart. Hotch grabbed a cart and settled Spencer in the seat. He handed the toddler the list of things he needed.

"Ok kiddo, you're in charge of the list. It's your job to check of all the items we get." Hotch said.

"Otay! You'll help too, won't you Awtemis?" Reid asked his purple dog. "Yes Spencer. I'll help you and Hotch."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh at that. Recomposing himself he pushed the cart to their first destination. The little boys aisle. Reid blushed alittle. Hotch chuckled, he threw the pull ups in the cart and continued.

After 10-15 minutes they gathered most of the items. They only needed a few more things, go home and then it was naptime for his charge. Hotch could tell when his charge was starting to fall asleep. Hotch smiled at the half-asleep toddler. Hotch looked at the list and went to the next aisle over and saw Emily and Rossi.

"Hey you two." He greeted.

"Hey Hotch! Hi Handsome." Emily beamed.

"Hi Emily, Hi Wossi." Spencer greeted yawning.

"Hey kiddo. Looks like it naptime." Rossi said chuckling.

"Yep. Just need a few more things, then it's off to bed with this one." Hotch said.

They chatted while they shopped. The three chuckled when they saw their youngest was sacked out, using Artemis as a pillow.

They checked out and said their byes. Hotch had alittle boy to put to bed. He got home and put Spencer down, then put away the gorceries.

A few hours later Hotch heard the pitter patter of little feet. He then felt a little body climb into his lap. He wrapped his arm around his charge.

"Have a nice nap buddy?" He asked.

Reid nodded. The toddler was nodding off again. Hotch glanced at the clock. He readjusted his hold and headed into the kitchen. He and Spencer made dinner. They made a delicious chicken alferdo dish.

After dinner it was bath time. Hotch carried the freshly bathed toddler to his room and sat in the rocking chair. Hotch rocked and sang a lullaby. Spencer was asleep in minutes. Hotch glanced at his charge and smiled, he kissed the top of the toddlers forehead and continued to rock. Then his phone then went off startling Spencer awake. Cursing himself for not putting the thing on silent, he answered.

"Hotchner." He said trying to get his charge to fall back asleep.

"Hotch so sorry to bother you and if I woke Spence. But we have a case in Hawaii." JJ apologized. "Wheels up now the police expect us ASAP."

"Alright we'll be there." Hotch hung up.

"We have a tase don't we?" The toddler asked dazed.

"Yeah . Let's get packed up and you can go back to sleep. Kay buddy?" He asked.

The groggy boy nodded. He helped Hotch the best way he could to pack. Once he was in his car seat he dropped right off. Hotch smiled. He grabbed the blanket from the emergency kit and covered the toddler. He made a mental note to start getting out the fall/winter clothes. Summer was coming to a end. He snapped out of his thoughts. He checked the house one more time, making sure they had everything, doors and windows were locked, security alarm was set, garage closed. They were off.

**Man, UnSubs never take vacations. But the cuteness doesn't either. Lol. Wonder what psycho they have to chase now...Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! TITANS GO!**


	44. Sorry Morgan

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry bout the delay, my youngest brother's home. Says he has a 'sore throat'...yeah right. It's Monday and he's 13. Hmmmm. Sounds like he's faking. I used to do it too. We all did at one point. Anywho 44 chapters! Whoo! Almost to 50! Let's get a move on shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Sorry Morgan. But I have to bench you.**

Hotch got to the airstrip where the team was waiting. Morgan and Rossi helped unload the truck and Hotch carried in a sleeping Reid. Once they were settled they buckled in and the jet took off in the night.

When it was safe to move about the cabin Hotch suggested it'd be awhile before they land and they should sleep. He gently got up and laid down with Reid, who snuggled closer to Hotch and buried his face in Artemis.

After a few hours of sleep they were ready to begin profiling.

"Honolulu Hawaii. A highly dangerous man escaped from a maximum security prison. This man has killed literally hundreds of people. He's wanted in every state. Honolulu PD called us to help track him and bring him down." JJ said.

"Do fey know how he etaped?" Reid asked.

"No. But it happened late the other night, and they didn't notice til hours ago." JJ told him.

"Maximum security my ass." Morgan whispered lowly.

"Language my Chocolate God. There's a baby on board." Garcia said.

"Right. My bad." He said.

Reid giggled. Morgan can sometimes be funny when he's mad. Other times though he was down right scary. Reid looked over the photos and noticed something.

"What's up kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Somefings up wif fa vitims." He said. And he saw it. " Loot. It says the vitims had tattoos but loot, fa tattoos awe gone. Our UnTub cut fem off."

"You're right." Hotch looking at the picture closely, then looking at Morgan.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what." Hotch fired back.

"Oh come on. Just because I have tattoos doesn't mean I'm next." He said.

"Morgan." Hotch started but was cut off.

"No Hotch I'm not sitting this out." Morgan said.

"Mowgan. Liten to Hotch peas. I don't want to lote my big brofer." Reid said with worry.

Morgan looked at his baby brother and saw the worry. He sighed.

"Alright. But if I stay at the hotel, you're staying with me Pretty Boy. I don't want you get hurt." He said.

Reid agreed. He'd rather be with his brother right now, than stuck at the station worrying about him.

When they landed they went their seperate ways. Morgan and Reid to the hotel, the others to the station.

"Alright baby boy let's get to work." Morgan said.

"Otay." Reid said.

And the two brothers got to work not knowing or even aware that someone was watching them closely.

**Yeah I know another cliffy. But I'm need to get going. I'm going to the doctor again. Ugh. This ulcer thing sucks. But I'll be back later tonight, with chapter 45 and a new chapter to Reid in Wonderland. Stay tuned. **

**Until next time! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.**


	45. Oh, Not again! Stupid UnSubs!

**A/N: Good evening! Sorry bout the delay. It took forever at the doctor! Then I went to dinner with my dad, and my youngest brother hogged the laptop all day due to his obsession with Minecraft. *rolls eyes* Ahem, anywho heads up mom and middle brother have the day off so slow updates. Sorry. *Sweat drop* rambling again. Chapter 45! Only a few more to 50! Major happyface. Let's get rolling.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Oh, Not again! Stupid UnSubs!**

Seeing Reid fisting his eyes, Morgan glanced at the clock. 12:30pm. Naptime.

"Naptime Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

"But Mowgan." Reid started to say.

"No buts youngster. You can barely stay awake. Now come on. Time to go to lala land." Morgan said chuckling when Reid fisted his eyes and raised his arms.

Morgan lifted the toddler and changed him into a dreaded pull up. He grabbed Artemis from the bed and handed it to the sleepy boy. Reid took it and hugged it tightly. He settled in the rocker with Reid in his lap and rocked.

Morgan was completely unaware of the figure standing behind him. He then felt a prick to the back of his neck. He was out in seconds. The figure had given Reid the same injection as well just in case.

Laughing menically he took the two brothers.

Hotch, Rossi and Emily had gotten back from all the dumpsites. They didn't find much. JJ and Garcia couldn't find much either. All they foundwas that the UnSub had a family. A wife and son. Both were murdered not by him but by a friend. His friend had tattoos. That's why the UnSub cut the tattoos off his victims. He kept them as trophies.

Worried about the two boys he decided to call them. The phone rang and rang and rang. No answer. Hotch tried again. Still no answer. He tried a third time. No answer. Slighty annoyed and extremley worried he took off for the hotel. Emily went with him. The others stayed behind in case they showed up at the station.

Morgan woke up not knowing where he was or what the heck happened. But he saw he was in a basment. A finished basement. He was laying on one of the beds. Though something wasn't right. Reid! He was holding him! He frantically searched for him and found him sleeping peacefully in a crib. He went to go get him but found he was chained to the bed.

Growling he pulled and yanked on his restraints. He stopped when the basement door opened. A small shadow casted on the wall. A girl walked in with blankets. She notcied Morgan was awake.

"Well well, good afternoon sleepy head. Nice to see you're awake." She said. "Aww the little one's still out. Probably will sleep til dinner. No problem. He is small after all. Babies need sleep. Well I brought you boys some extra blankets. Wouldn't want you getting sick. The heaters broken, and it gets drafty down here. Now then Derek. I'm going to unlock you from the bed. The basement is your room now. But as you can see you'll have to share. But that shouldn't be the problem. Now there's no escape so don't even, and yes I'm your bad guy. My It was my husband and son that got murdered. But in honesty, I grew out of my husband. But I loved my son to death. Now I can two sons. Well there you go. You're free to walk about the cabin. Now there's a full bath over there, towels, extra soap, shampoo, toothpast, and all that jazz is in that closet. Gotta go. I have to be at work, but I'll bring dinner home. Behave."

With that she left. Morgan got off the bed and ran to the crib. He lifted Reid out and tightly held him. He sat back down on his bed. He kissed the top of Reids head and began to rock.

"I'll get us out baby boy. I promise." He promised. His grip tighten slighty. He was not about to lose his baby brother. He'd walk on pins and needles to protect him if he had too.

Hotch nearly broke down the door. When he got in, there was no sign of his boys anywhere. Emily came in.

"The front desk and other staff haven't seen them." She said.

Hotch looked to the ground and saw Artemis. He bent over and picked it up. Emily gasped alittle.

"Reid must be so scared. Artemis brings him comfort. Especially when he has nightmares." She whispered sadly.

The two were missing. Hotch turned and bolted out the door. Emily followed. They headed back to the station.

When they got there, they told the others. Rossi was furious, JJ and Garcia were filled with panic. Hearing this Garcia was back to work like you would not believe. The others got to work as well. Hotch stepped outside for a moment. He was still holding Artemis.

"We'll find you boys. Just hang in there." Hotch whispered into Artemis, half hoping his sons heard that.

He turned and went back inside. He needed to find this son of a bitch.

**Not again. Our little trouble magnet just can't stay out of trouble. *Sigh* But that's one of the things I love about him! At least he has his big brother with him. Anywho, going to go update 'Reid in Wonderland' and call it a night. Bye!**

**Until next time! To the idiot mobile! Lol.**


	46. Hurry guys!

**A/N: Good evening readers! Up to 21000+ hits! :) happyface is happy. Chapter 46! Only 4 chapters to go before I hit 50! I still don't believe it, though I'm the one typing...I'm weird I know. Anywho before I continue to ramble like Reid, let's get on with it shall we?**

**A/N 2: We all know by now the addresses are made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Hurry guys! This UnSub is whack!**

Hotch walked back into the station and sat down by himself in the conference room. He was mad at himself. He sent his two boys back to a place where they were easy targets. This was the third time Reid was taken since he turned 2. Well 4, but then he was an adult so that doesn't really count. Or does it? Oh it didn't matter. Hotch just wanted his boys back. Hotch glanced at the purple dog in his lap. He sighed.

"You okay Hotch?" Rossi asked walking in the room and closing the door behind him.

"No Rossi. And I won't be til both boys are home with us." Hotch replied. "Artemis brings Reid comfort when he's scared. I can see why. I can't explain it but I can see it."

Hotchs grip on Artemis tightened unconsiously. Hotch was beyond worried.

"You know, Morgans with him. Morgan will do anything to keep the kid safe. We all would. After what you told me about Tobias and how, you and Morgan wanted to tear the bastard limb from limb. I don't blame you. Hell if I was there I would've felt the same. Now this is not you're fault. They could've been taken just as easily here than the hotel. I want this bastard, and I want our boys home. Now I don't know about you but sitting in here won't bring them back." Rossi said. "Trust me when I say Morgan will take care of the kid. Morgan will walk on glass to protect him if he had too."

With that Rossi left to join the others who still were frantically searching. Hotch looked at them and saw a burning determination. None of them were willing to rest until their boys were back safely.

Reid woke up and the felt a tight grip holding him. He knew it wasn't Hotch. Hotch had muscle but not as much as Morgan. Morgan! That's who was holding him! He remembered it being naptime and he and Morgan settled in the rocker. Reid opened his eyes and looked up his brother.

Morgan didn't even notice his charge was awake. He was staring blankly at the door. A tiny hand on his face brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw Spencer was awake. He smiled at the toddler and readjusted his hold and tighten it again.

"Mowgan. Whewe awe we?" Reid asked.

"With the UnSub. We're locked in her basement." He said.

"Hew?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. The UnSub pretened to be a guy. It was her husband and son that got murdered not the other way around." Morgan said. He saw a hint of fear but longing in his eyes. Morgan wondered what was he longing for? It hit him. Artemis. The other thing besides them his family, Artemis his purple dog brought him comfort. Morgan rubbed the toddlers back. Reid sighed and leaned into Morgan. He missed his family, and Artemis.

After a few minutes the door opened. It was the UnSub. In her hand the two could see a white bag and a few cups.

"Oh you're up little one! Good, good. I brought you two dinner like I said. A burger for big brother, and chicken nuggets for the little brother, you two will share the fries. The big cup is for big brother, it's Coke. The little cup is for you little one, it's Hi-C. No sugar for the little one before bed. Now you two eat up. And it's not poisoned. If I was going to kill you I would've done so back at the hotel. Now after dinner, it's bath time and then bed time for little one. Big brother you stay up all you want looking for a way out, it ain't happening. Well I gotta go. Second shift at the hospital. I won't be home til early morning, so behave and try to get some sleep. Nighty night! She said.

Morgan sighed. He sat Spencer on the bed and got up. He placed a towel on the floor and sat Reid down on the floor. He gave the kid his food and gave him half the fries, ahd gave him his juice. The two ate their stuff like they were told. They didn't want to disobey. Sometimes female UnSubs can be a bit more violent than males. Especially when family's involved.

When they were done they cleaned up their mess and Morgan got the bath ready for Spencer.

"It's gonna be ok kid. I'm here, and we'll find a way out." Morgan assured the toddler.

"I know. I twust you." Reid said.

Morgan smiled. Nice to know the kid trusted him. He gave him his bath and dressed him in the small scrubs their UnSub had. Morgan didn't want Spencer out of his sight, so he settled him in front of the door and turned him around so he could shower.

Freshly bathed Morgan carried out the toddler and settled back on the bed. Morgan rocked him alittle and hummed. Reid pretended to sleep. A few minutes later Morgan fell competely asleep. Reid climbed out of his lap and headed toward the door. Reid deduced that you can only lock it from the outside. He sighed and looked around and saw a dumwaiter. But they made noise, and Reid didn't want to wake Morgan but it was his only option.

Deciding to roll with it. Reid quietly carried a small stool, placed it under the dumwaiter, and climb inside. He pushed the button and off he went. He was suprised that it was quiet. When he got to the kitchen he climb out. But it was a bad idea for he mistepped, and the dumwaiter was sitting over the counter, and just Reids luck there was a knife box and he landed on it. Reid yelped. He looked and he had gash on his lower leg. He climbed off the counter and spotted his and Morgans phones sitting on the coffee table. He sent a quick text using Morgans phone and leaving his phone on but locked so Garcia could track it.

He quickly got back in the dumwaiter and went back down to the basement, where an angry but worried Morgan was waiting.

Reid explained to Morgan what he did. Though Morgan disapporved of the 'not waking big brother up' part, he was proud. Morgan lifted the toddler out of the dumwaiter and discovered the gash. He took Reid in the bathroom and cleaned and patched him up. With that done it was bedtime for the both of them. Morgan rocked Reid to sleep. When he was sure he was asleep, Morgan laid down with him in his arms and fell asleep.

Garcia was hard at work trying to find her boys when her cell went off. She flipped it opened and saw the text from Morgans phone! She could it was Reid though, cause he even when he texted he still used full sentences. She alerted the team and they gathered around her.

Garcia read the text aloud. "Garcia, it's Reid. Morgan and I are fine. In a basement at the UnSubs house. UnSub is female not male. My phone is on, please track it."

Garica didn't need to be told twice! Her fingers flew over the keyboard. She found Reids cell signal in no time. They were in the city. 1919 Fisher Alleyway was there location. They all seperated in groups and flew down the highway.

Morgan was fighting the UnSub. She had forgotten something something and saw the blood on the floor Spencer had left. The UnSub hit Morgan on the head with some glass object and he fell to the floor out cold. Spencer ran to him and grabbed the biggest piece of glass. The UnSub smacked the toddler and roughly picked him up by his throat. Using the glass, he slit her wrist. She dropped him and ran out of the room. Reid heard the door lock. He threw the glass away and tried to wake Morgan but no avail. Reid felt light-headed, he grabbed a blanket nearby and covered Morgan with it and crawled under it, under his brothers arms. He let sleep consum him.

**Yeah yeah another cliffy. Damn my mind. I didn't mean for it to got that way, but I make this up as I go. So yeah. If I was a profiler I'd be one with the mind of an UnSub. Lol. Whelp, *stretches to point where back pops.* I'm gonna go update 'Reid in Wonderland' and call it a night. Be back tomorrow!**

**Until next time! Ready, Set, B-dafire!**


	47. Not letting my brother go

**A/N: Good Afternoon my loverly readers! Chapter 47! Only 3 more chapters til I hit 50! Woot! And thank you guys a bunches for all the support! I love you! Not that way weirdos. Lol. Anywho *sweatdrop* before I ramble like Reid let's get going!**

**A/N 2: All medical knowledge not from mah brain! But from the loverly . Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Not letting my little brother go.**

Morgan woke up with split headache. He felt something under his arms. It was his baby brother sleeping.

'He must've covered me.' He thought.

He wrapped his arms around him and carried him to the bed. He sat and rocked a bit. Morgan saw the bruises on his neck. He growled lowly. Morgan was going to kill this bitch. Nobody harms his little brother and lives. Well, most do. Hotch and the other tend to hold him back. Reid began to move restlessly.

"Shhhh Pretty Boy. It's alright. I got you." Morgan soothed.

Reid settled down and buried his face in his chest. Morgans grip tightened. There was no way he was letting him out of his sight this time. He needed to stay awake anyways. He may or may not have a concussion, but he didn't want to risk it. He needed to stay awake.

After a few minutes Reid woke up. His throat and leg felt like they were on fire. He really wanted Artemis. But at least he had Morgan.

"You okay baby boy?" Morgan asked worriedly.

Reid nodded.

"Hurt to speak?" He asked.

Reid nodded again. It really did hurt to talk. But he had to try. Communication , when your caught can keep you relaxed and calmed.

"Mowgan. Fa ofers awe toming." He rasped.

"I know baby boy, I know." Morgan sighed.

The door opened and the UnSub walked in with a large butchers knife.

"You've been bad. Time to die." She said her voice dangerously low. She raised the knife and got closer.

Hotch and the others screeched to a halt and bolted in the house. Hotch and Rossi went in the back, and Emily and JJ through the front. Hotch saw the the UnSub going in to the basement with the large knife. He followed quietly behind.

"You've been bad. Time to die" She said and she raised the knife getting closer to them.

A shot rang out and she stopped. Blood was pouring out of her stomach. She fell to the ground dead, revealing an angry but worried Hotch. Hotch ran up to them.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"I may have an concussion, Spencer has a gash on his leg and has bruises on his neck." Morgan told him. He gave Hotch a I-dare-you-to-take-Spencer-from-me glare. Hotch gave him a you-can-have-him-for-now-but-I'm-taking-him-soon glare.

"Let's get you two to the hostpital." Hotch said. With that they left.

Morgan and Spencer rode with Hotch and Rossi to the hospital, Emily rode with the girls. They got to the hospital and the nurse led the two boys down the hall. The others waited patiently in the waiting room.

After what seemed like forever the doctor came out.

"Agants your friends are gonna be fine. Agent Morgan will be staying the night so we can monitor his concussion. Now the little one has a gash on his leg but it's not deep, no stitches required just keep the wound clean and the bandages dry, the bruises on his neck aren't severe but it'll hurt him to speak and eat so soft foods for a few days. Since the little one has a death grip on the big brother he'll be staying the night here as well." The doctor said.

He led them to their room. Morgan was sitting in the rocker with a sleeping Reid. The team went in and talked to Morgan for a bit. Hotch slide Artemis under the sleeping toddlers arms. They smiled when Reid hugged him tightly. They said their good nights and that they'd be back in the morning for them. The two brothers slept peacefully that night.

**YAY! They've been! And Reid has Artemis! Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! I'm a criminal, I have a mind, I have a Criminal Mind! The irony.**


	48. Freakin UnSubs

**A/N: GOOOOD EVENING MY DOVES! Lol. I'm on a sugar hype! Wheeeeeeee! Anywho, chapter 48! Only two more til I hit 50! Woot! Iz excited. If it weren't for you, my lovely readers this would've ended 10-20 chapters ago. So you're support and love for this really helps. *Sweatdrop* I'm rambling again. Let's get a move on.**

**A/N 2: To answer some quick questions brought to my attention. Hotch adopting Reid legally is happening in this and the next chapter. So yes Reid will be Spencer Hotchner legally. I was planning on him being adopting from the beginning but held it off to see where everything went. And so far so good. As for Haley and Jack, I don't really know if their gonna make an appearence or not, but if so it would be way later on in the story. I hope this helps.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**You would figure UnSubs would take a break once in a while. But no.**

Morgan was released the next morning and carried a sleeping Reid onto the jet. The family had to get to yet another case. But atleast they could go home first, change, shower, and re-pack. When it was safe to move around the cabin, Morgan laid his brother down on the couch. Reid mumbled something, rolled over, and buried his face in Artemis. The men smiled and the girls let out an aw. JJ cleared her throat and everyone gave her their full attention.

"So Strauss called while we were all in lala land. There's an UnSub in San Andreas. The locals call him 'Earthquake' cause he works and hangs out near the San Andreas fault line. He's mudered tons of familes that live or goes near the fault line. Because his name is Micheal, he call himself 'The Archangel Of Andreas.' This bastard is in his early 50s to late 60s. He still kills near the fault line. He's never left." JJ relayed.

"Fa fault line would be not only a dangerout plate, but it's a good plate to get rid of bodies." Spencer said sleepily.

The family chuckled. They didn't even know he was awake. Hotch lifted him up and got him changed. Morgan gave him a bowl of Coco Puffs. JJ rolled her eyes. They charttered alittle, while their youngest ate.

When they landed Hotch took Reid straight home. They showered and re-packed. Hotch loaded his truck and headed back to the airstrip.

Once back on board they began profiling. They figured he started killing years ago, either due to abuse and neglect or due to a tradgic accident. Since he was older, he was slowing down a bit. He keeps his victims longer and tortures them more harshly.

They landed and headed to the station.

"Hello folks. Welcome to San Andreas. I'm Chief Andrew Nickels." He said shaking everyone but Spencers hand.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, these are SSAs Rossi, Prentiss, Jearau, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." Hotch introduced.

"Dr. Reid huh? Heard about ya. Just a tip for you folks, doctors and scientist are trying to hunt ya down so they can study ya. Ya might wanna have someone turn ya into a ghost or something." With that the Chief left for his office.

The family looked at their baby. They all made a mental note to buzz Garcia about this. For now they had work to do.

Hours later nothing. Spencer however found the abduction and dump sites. The abduction sites were atleast an hour away from the fault line. The dump sites were at the fault line. But it wasn't a good idea to go there. Mother Nature can have a twisted sense of humor. The last thing Hotch needed and/or was for anyone to be buried or fall the fault line.

Later that night Hotch carried a very tired toddler into their room. He got him changed and settled him in for the night. Hotch smiled when he snuggled into Artemis. Before Hotch got back to work or got ready for bed, which ever came first. He went over to his laptop on the table and opened it. He saw Garcia was online and decided to chat with her.

BabyGirl25: Well good evening bossman!

AHotchner: Good evening Garcia. I need a favor.

BabyGirl25: Shoot. What you need?

AHotchner: Rumor has it that scientists and doctors are looking for Reid to study him.

BabyGirl25: WHAT! THAT'S HORRIBLE!

AHotchner: I know. If we don't do something the government will take Reid away. We can't let that happen.

BabyGirl25: Not happening on my watch!

AHotchner: What can you do?

BabyGirl25: Well first Reid has to 'drop off the face of the Earth.'

AHotchner: How?

BabyGirl25: By making him a ghost. Like he never exsisted. But he'll have to change his name. His appearence is fine but the name has to go.

AHotchner: Ok. What if I adopted him? Can he still be Spencer?

BabyGirl25: Of course! His last name will be yours of course. He won't be Spencer Reid, but Spencer Hotchner. That is if you want to adopt him.

AHotchner: Of course I want to adopt him. I'm serious.

BabyGirl25: OMG! I'M SO HAPPY BOSSMAN! I'll send legal adoption files. Just fill them out and e-mail them back to me and I'll take care of the rest.

AHotchner: Thanks Garcia.

BabyGirl25: Much welcome. Now the files have been placed on your desktop, just open it and fill out the necessary info, then tell me and I'll handle the rest. But do it tomorrow.

AHotchner: Why?

BabyGirl25: Because I'm going to be pulling off an all nighter making our boy genius a phantom. Well good night bossman.

AHotchner: Thank you Garcia. Good night.

The two logged out and Hotch opened the file Garcia placed on his desktop and began filling out the information. He glanced at his charge and smiled. Once he was finished, he saved everything and put it on a flash drive just in case. He closed the file and got ready for bed. He wrapped his arms around his charge and kissed the top of his head. Spencer mumbled something and snuggled into Hotch. The two slept peacefully all night.

**Hotch is adopting Reid! YAY! Happyface is happy! I hope they catch this guy, and hopefully without casualty. But the way my mind works, it can go either way.**

**Until next time! Double rainbow all the way across the sky. Oh wow oh my gosh, look at that rainbow.**


	49. Earthquake

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad everyone likes the idea of Hotch adopting Spencer! It was about time. I put it off long enough. Lol. Chapter 49! One more to 50! Woot! Iz so happy! You guys are awesome! Virtual hugs and cookies! Anywho, let's get down to business!**

**A/N 2: Another question was brought to my attention, um as mentioned earlier on Spencer will re-grow up like a normal child. Hope this helps some. If you guys have anymore question, concerns, ideas and/or requests let me know either by review or pm. I'll be happy to help in anyway I can. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**EARTHQUAKE! eek! (A/N: Added that for a laugh.)**

The team warily stepped into the station. It was hot and dry day. How people can stand this was beyond them. They knew Spencer can handle it. He did grow up in the desert. Although Spencer can handle the heat Hotch made sure he had water. He didn't want to risk dehydration with his youngest. Nor the rest of the team. He made sure they had water with them as well.

Spencer was busy at work. He marked all the old abduction sites and then the dump site. The dump site then and now ran up and down the fault line. The new abuction sites had him confused. They were either too close to the line or hours away. One was even all at the ocean.

Rossi glanced down at his charge next to him. He saw that he was confused about something and decided to try and help him.

"How's it going Sport?" He asked.

"I'm tonfuted (confused)." The toddler said.

"What about?" He asked.

"Fa new abduction tites. Tome (some) awe eifer weally tlose to fa fault line of weally far like fa otean." He said.

"Could the UnSub be trying to confuse on purpose?" Rossi asked.

"Wossi I fint you got it!" The toddler exclaimed. "I fint fa UnSub is twying to tonfute us puwpose to tover his twacks. Fa UnSub tan't go to fa otean it's too far a dwive and tates too much time."

"I'll go tell Hotch. Good job Squirt." Rossi said ruffling the kids hair.

Rossi left to go tell the Hotch the new info. Emily came in and picked the lifted the toddler from the floor into a chair and placed some food in front of him.

"Lunch time munchkin. And yes you'll eat. In this heat you need to." Emily said sitting down and digging into her salad. Spencer dug into his own stuff.

After a couple hours the team was more than ready to call it quits for the day. It was way too hot to work. They glanced at their charge and chuckled when they saw he was falling asleep. Rossi walked over and picked him up.

"Naptime for you small fry." He said.

"O *yawn* tay." Spencer said half asleep.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you out of this heat and in to the air conditioning." He said. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I will. It's about time I get to babysit for awhile." Emily said.

"We'll be back later Hotch." Rossi said.

"Alright. Drive safe. Sleep well buddy." Hotch said carding a hand through Spencers sweaty locks.

With that they were off. They put him in the car seat and strapped him in. Emily handed him Artemis. When their charge took the purple dog he knocked out.

"Someone's tired." Said Emily.

"Since he's small the heat affects him more than us. Although he grew up in a desert, his tiny body can't really handle the heat. Hence why Hotch made sure he had water every 30 seconds." Rossi said.

"He's just worried. In this heat with him being so small, heat stroke and other problem are inevitiable." She said.

Rossi chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Just wondering if Hotch gave the kid a cold bath this morning." He chuckled.

Emily giggled. "Would not suprise me."

The ground than began to shake. Rossi pulled the SUV over and stopped.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"An earthquake. We need to get munchkin out here." He said.

They didn't get too far. The ground actual split beneath them and the SUV fell in!

Back at the station everyone hid under something, and the roof caved in. This was a bad day. All of them swore they heard a menacing laugh.

**CURSE YOU MIND! STOP BEING CRUEL! I'm a profiler with a criminally insane mind of an UnSub! *sigh* I promise the next will be alright. So for now use your imagination with this cliffy. See what you think may happen. Be back later.**

**Until next time! Enter at your at own peril. Past the vaulted door. Where impossible things happen that the worlds never seen before. In Dexters Labratory, lies the smartest boy you've ever seen, where DeeDee explodes his expirments to smitherians, there is doom and gloom while things go boom! In Dexters Lab!**


	50. Caught and Adoption

**A/N: HOLY *&^%! 50 CHAPTERS! OMG! Celebrate good times come on! Wow. Ladies and gentlemen give yourselfs a pat on the back or a air high five to yourself, because with your help I got this far. Whooooo! Thank you thank you! Virtual hugs and cookies! You my readers rock! Anywho *sweatdrop* let's get hopping shall we.**

**A/N 2: Another great question has been brought to my attention. Reid will not be going back to school. He still has his doctorates before he turned 2. He'll continue to work for the BAU for a long time. I mean come on. He'll get stir crazy sitting at home and school. Lol. And an SUV could actually be swallowed like that, depending on the earthquake and how heavy the SUV is. Also the type of road is a factor in this. I hope this helps a little. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Caught and Adoption.**

"Yeah Hotch we're ok. Reid's fine. Just shaken up. We're waiting for someone to help get the SUV out of the ground." Rossi said. He was talking to Hotch. "Are you guys ok? Good. He's fine Aaron. He doesn't need a hospital."

Rossi decided to let Spencer talk to the paranoid father.

"Hi Hotch." He said. "M'fine. So is Wossi and Emily. And Awtemis. I don't need a doctow. I'm not huwt. Yes I'm suwe. I will. Bye."

Spencer handed the phone back to Rossi where he tried once again to get the paranoid father to calm down. Emily and Spencer rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok Spencer?" Emily asked.

"Fow the finally time. Yes." Spencer said.

"Hey, I'm just making sure you didn't knock any brains out." She said.

Spencer rolled his eyes. He yawned. He was still tired. That and the heat didn't do him any good. He laid his head on Emilys shoulder. Emily began to rock him and rubbed his back.

At the station.

"Rossi are you guys ok? Is Spencer hurt?" Hotch asked worriedly. "Yeah we're all fine. The roof caved in but none of us got hit. Are you sure Spencer's fine?"

He heard Rossi give the phone to someone. A small child voice came on. He instantly knew who it was.

"Hi Spencer." He said. "Are you ok? That's good to hear. You sure you don't a doctor? You're positive? Ok. Promise me you'll tell them if not feeling good or if something hurts. Good. See you soon buddy."

Morgan came up to Hotch.

"They ok?" He asked.

"Yeah their fine. Their just waiting for someone to come and get the SUV out." Hotch said.

"Spencer ok?" Morgan asked.

"He swears he is. But I told if he doesn't feel well or if something hurts to Rossi and Emily." He said.

Morgan chuckled.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Spencer. That stubborn hard head will hide if he has too. You might want to check him out yourself later." Morgan said.

"Right." Hotch said.

Back at the scene.

"Alright folks. Your SUV is back on all fours. Drive safe now. And you might want to get the little in some air conditioning. He looks a little flushed." The tow man said.

"Thank you." Rossi said shaking the mans hand.

"No problem." The man said and he took off.

"The mans right. We should get munchkin out here and to the hotel." Emily said.

She gently placed the sleeping toddler in his car seat. She took a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He moved restlessly for a second and buried his face into Artemis. Emily climbed in and they headed for the hotel.

When they got there, they changed Spencer into more comfortable clothes. They woke him up so he could have some water and he dropped right back off.

After a few hours they profilers piled into Hotch and Spencers room. Spencer who was now awake was hard at work trying to find this guy. The family kept a close eye on him. After looking and connecting the dots Spencer found the UnSub! and Garcia IDed him! Emily and JJ stayed behind to look after their charge while the others went after him.

They caught the UnSub on the highway going back to the fault line. They nabbed him and took him back to the station to interrogate him. The UnSub was Brian Kaine. He was abused by his drunk father. He killed his father and got a rush from it. He liked the rush so he kept on killing. He used the earthquakes to his advantage.

Later that night after dinner, Hotch sent the file with the adoption stuff to Garcia. Hotch decided it was now or never to tell his charge.

"Spencer. We need to talk." He started.

Spencer nodded and sat next to Hotch.

"Spencer I'm adopting you." He told the toddler. " You're 2 now and need a father. So I talked to Garcia and she's handling everything."

Spencer hugged the man much to his suprise. Hotch thought he would've rebeled against it. But he smiled and hugged the toddler back.

"I alway fought of you as my fafew." Spencer said.

"And I always thought of you as my son." Hotch said. "Hopefully when we get back to Quantico you'll legally be my son."

"Knowing Gawtia, I pwobably alweady am." Spencer said.

They chuckled. Spencer then let out a yawn. Hotch looked at the clock and it was past a certain someones bedtime. Hotch picked up the toddler and bathed him. Freshly bathed the two got ready for bed and slept peacefully.


	51. Spencer Hotchner and damn you Strauss!

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. It was my friends b-day and I spent the day with her, plus dad said I needed a break. Lol. Chapter 51. Wow. I seriously don't believe I made it this and i'm the one writing this. Lol. I'm on a sugar hype. Wheeeeeeeee! I blame Oreos...I love Oreos. Virtual Oreos for you all. If you don't like Oreos, have a virtual sugar cookie. Anywho *sweatdrop* let's get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Spencer Hotchner and damn you Strauss!**

"Alright. That's good. So it's all taken care off? Good, good. He'll be happy to know. Yeah I told him last night. He was pretty happy with it. Thank you so much Garcia. Alright. We don't leave til later so let me know and contact the pilots. I will. Bye." Hotch said hanging up his cell.

He'd been talking to Garcia. She got the adoption file and Spencer was officially a Hotchner. He was beyond happy. Spencer really needed a father, and he was without a son and since he considered Spencer a son it worked.

Spencer woke up, grabbed Artemis, slide of the bed dragging the blanket behind him and tottled over to his new father. Hotch chuckled at his appearence. He was so cute when he woke up. His hair stuck out everywhere, thumb in his mouth, Artemis in his arm. What made it cuter was the blanket he was dragging. He lifted him up and settled him in his lap.

"Good morning Spencer." Hotch said kissing the top of his head.

Spencer mumbled something around his thumb. Hotch laughed, and thought he heard a 'good morning.'

"I talked to Garcia this morning. Spencer Reid no longer exsists. You're my son now." He said.

Spencer smiled and snuggled into Hotch. Hotch rubbed his back, but he knew he needed to get his charge ready before he fell back asleep. He grabbed Spencers clothes, tossed the blanket back on the bed with Artemis and carried the sleepy toddler into the bathroom for his bath.

"Ok bossman eveything is set .Spencer is officially yours now. Yep. All taken care off. Spencer Reid no longer exsists but Spencer Hotchner does. Did you tell him yet? Good, I'll bet the boy needs a father and it's about time. Your absoluty welcome bossman. Oh heads up you may have another case to get to. Will do. Be sure to tell the others the good news. PG out!" Garcia said.

She was so happy Spencer get a father and another childhood. But she was upset. The team may have another case to get to. She was getting lonely without her Junior G-man!

After a few minutes Strauss came in. Garcia rolled her eyes before turning around.

"How can I help you ma'am?" She said with a fake smile.

"Why did I just get a call telling me that Agent Reid no longer exsists?" Strauss asked coldily.

Garcia explained how scientists and doctors around the world were hunting him to study him, that and Hotch adopted him. Strauss only nodded. She understood, but didn't want to say anything.

"Anyway, the other reason I'm here is that your team has another case. Imform them and the pilots." She said leaving.

"Bitch." Garcia said turning around. She rolled backed to her desk and dialed Hotchs number. He answered after the third ring.

"Hey bossman. Strauss says you guys are on the case. I'm going to contact the pilots and let them know, but I thought I should you know first. Yes sir. Bye." She said ending the call. She quickly dialed the pilots number.

"Hello. Penople Garcia. I'm calling to inform you that the BAU has another case to get to today. Yes. Okalahoma sir. That's right. Okalahoma City. Yes sir. Thank you very much. Fly safe. Bye bye." She said.

Now she really was beginning to miss her Junior G-man! And the rest of the family of course.

"So wait Spencer is now officially your son?" Rossi asked.

"Mmmhmmm. Garcia took care of everything." Hotch said.

"Wow. That's great actually. I'm so happy for you two." JJ said.

Hotch was glad they approved. They smiled at the father and still sleepy toddler. Hotchs phone went off. Morgan took the groggy boy from Hotch and went to go answer his phone.

"Hotchner." He said. He looked back at the team, and saw Morgan getting the boy to eat his cereal. He relaxed when he saw his charge take a few bites. "We do have a case. Alright. That's fine. Contact them and I'll call you later so you brief the team on the case. Bye."

He went back to the table and sat down. He told his team they had yet another case to get to. Morgan swore he was gonna kill Strauss.

When they finished their breakfast they headed for the airstrip.

**Damn. They can't seem to catch a break can they? That's the life of a profiler. Lol. Wonder what sick sadistic twisted manical UnSub they have to chase this time. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Until next time! Butter toast!**


	52. Another whack UnSub

**A/N: Good evening! So sorry for the delay. Baseball tornements and more birthdays. I swear I'm not ignoring you guys. Anywho tomorrow's Monday and Mom has off so she'll hog the laptop all day, and since it's been a looooong weekend for me I sorta plan to chill and sleep in. Yes I'm a lazy wolf. Lol. So let's get going!**

**Victory4Zim- Such an awesome idea! Though the way my mind works it'll turn out differently. But anyways this may happen soon, but for now let's see where this chapter goes. :)**

**kc1997kc- I think they do, but since their always on call I don't think back to back cases are un-common. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Another whack UnSub.**

"Okalahoma City. A serial killer has been running rampant. He's been killing for years and is believed to still be working as a scientist. He's between the ages of 40-50. Police suspect hey may have an underground lab somewhere." Garcia explained.

"An underground lab? Would a lab function underground?" asked Morgan.

"If fa lab had fa technology and cowwect machinewy it could function fow yeaws." The tiny agent said.

"Pretty Boy does your brain ever take a break?" Morgan chuckled.

"No." said the toddler.

They laughed. When they touched down, Morgan took one SUV and settled a sleeping toddler in his carseat and drove to the hotel. It was the boys naptime.

"Alright Pretty Boy. It's just you and me." Morgan settling him and Spencer in the rocker.

Hotch and the others were on their way to station. Rossi saw Hotch was nervous.

"What's up Hotch?" He asked.

"I'm worried about Spencer. Scientists are looking for him and our UnSub is a scientist." Hotch said.

"Hotch. Spencer will be ok. Morgan's with him." Rossi assured him, he saw the skeptical look on his face. "Hotch you can't protect him from everything. But we can guide him. Hotch trust Morgan. He'll keep Short Stuff safe."

Hotch just nodded. He was beyond worried for his charge. But Rossi was right. Morgan would walk on glass for the kid. They got to the station and headed to the back conference room, where the chief was waiting to greet them.

"Hello. I'm Amy Sutter, chief of the Okalahoma PD. Thank you so much for coming." She said.

"Our pleasure. I'm SSA Hotchner. These are SSA Rossi, Jereau, and Prentiss. You'll meet the other two soon." Hotch said.

"So what do you about the UnSub?" Emily asked.

"About as much as you." She said.

"Alright looks like we're all at square one." said Hotch.

Just then the press started coming.

"I'll go attend to them. They shouldn't know anything yet." JJ said heading to the press.

"Well. I'll let you guys get to it. Let me know if there's anything I can do." Amy said.

"Thank you Amy." Emily said.

Amy returned to her office and they got to work.

Meanwhile at the hotel.

"How's it going Sport?" Morgan asked.

As soon as Spencer woke up they got to work. Though Morgan kinda wanted to chill with his baby brother, he knew how the toddler got when it came to work.

"Good. I fint I got a latation on his newest dumpsite." the toddler said.

Morgan looked and called Hotch.

"Alright we'll check it out. Good work." Hotch said. "Spencer thinks he found one of the latest dumpsites. Let's go. JJ you and Emily stay here."

"Got it bossman." Emily said.

Hotch and Rossi reached the site. It was a forest. They looked around and descovered a body. But it wasn't the only one. There were several of them. The kid was right!

That night after all the bodies had been IDed and examined, the wary profilers made it to their rooms. Morgan reluctantly joined Rossi in theirs.

Hotch and Spencer got ready for bed. Hotch told his charge everything. Spencer wasn't suprised they found so many bodies. The UnSub had been killing for awhile. They settled in for the night and slept.

Little did they know their UnSub was watching them. He had a camera placed in a tree in order to catch animals or police that came. He never suspected the BAU. He smiled a very crooked smile. Soon. Soon he's make his move.

**Whoa. This guy sounds off his rocker! Anywho it's late and I'm kicking it. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Wha? Oh sorry. Like I said, it's been a loooong weekend. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! Hey where's Perry?**


	53. Ugh these UnSubs

**A/N: Hey y'all! Told ya mom would hog this thing. Lol. That and I woke up with a sinus headache...ugh! Stupid tempurature change! Anyway wow, chapter 53. Without you guys this would only be 3-4 chapters long. So keep up the encouragement! Lol. *sweatdrop* Rambling again. Sorry let's get a move on.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Ugh these UnSubs!**

The UnSub whistled as he cleaned his lab. He sterilized the cages, tables and floors. Happy with his work, he went to go collect his next 'experiment'. Locking his lab and house he headed off for the station. There was crime he had to 'report'.

At the station.

Spencer was busy at work on his map. The last few dumpsites had either human bodies or animals. This UnSub really like experimenting. He circled another possible loctation. He fisted his eyes. He'd been working non-stop for four hours. But he had to keep going, this UnSub needed to be behind bars or a straight jacket in a padded room. He shook his head and turned back to his map.

Hotch looked at his charge. He'd been working non-stop since they got there this morning. He caught the toddler fisting his eyes. Hotch figured his charge had to be getting tired by now. He glanced at his watch and decided the boy needed to eat lunch and get to bed. About to get up one of the officers stepped in.

"Sir. A man here says he wishes to report a crime related to your case." He informed the profiler.

"Alright. Send him to interrigation room 5. I'll be there in a minute." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." He said leading the UnSub into interrigation.

"Spencer stay right here. I'll be right back." Hotch said sternly.

"Yes siw." Spencer said not looking up from his map.

Hotch raised his eyebrows and chuckled. He closed the door behind him and against his better judgement he locked the door.

'Sorry Spencer. But just in case. It's for your own good.' Hotch thought. He headed down the hallway to the interrigation room. He walked in closed the door, and sat down.

"So. What tell me about me this 'crime'." Hotch said.

"There was a break in. At my home lab." He said. Hotch looked at him like he sold drugs. "I don't sell drugs sir. My lab is strictly for work."

"Alright. Continue. Was anything taken?" He asked.

"No. The place was ransacked though. Wait. A few of my research papers were taken." He said.

Hotch nodded. He got to go tell the officer waiting outside to check on Spencer but a sickly scent filled his nose and collasped. The UnSub knelt down and grabbed his keys.

He smiled. "Good night, little profiler."

He opened the door and handed the officer the keys.

"Go. Get the SUV and pull it around back I'll get the kid." He said.

"Yes sir." The officer said. He left to do as he was told.

The UnSub went to get Spencer. He opened the door to the room he was in and snuck up and the toddler. Scared Spencer tired to get out but the UnSub locked the door! What was with everyone and locking doors! The UnSub grabbed the toddler and pressed a cloth on his nose and mouth. The toddlers struggles subsided and he was knoucked out.

The UnSub went out the back were his accomplice was waiting. He took the duct tape, bound and gagged the toddler in case he woke up and placed him in the cage he brought. With task one done, they headed back to the lab.

**Curse my mind. Our trouble magnet can't catch a break. But if I don't let anything happen to him this story would be boring. Fret not I'll shall we return!**

**Until next time! Me: *dodges a plunger* Missed you stupid Rabid! Rabid: ! *chases me* Me: Aww Shit! *runs***


	54. I don't want to be a scince project

**A/N: GOOOOOD EVENING Y'ALL! Yep another sugar hype and another chapter! WHOOOOO! Chapter 54! Yessssssssssss! Lol. Sorry guys I'm bouncing off the walls! WHEEEEE! *Sweatdrop* Anywho...No more eating candy before bed...Let's get a move on shall we?**

**A/N 2: Yeah yeah. We all know by now the street names and addresses are made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**I don't want to be a science project!**

"-otch...Hotch...HOTCH WAKE UP!"

Hotchs eyes snapped opened and he sat straight up. He looked around and found he was still at the station and his family looking at him worriedly.

"Hotch what happened? Where's Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer. He's in the conference room. I locked him in there. I went to interview some guy that came in and he knocked me out." He said.

"No bodies in the conference room." Rossi said.

"The person. He must be the UnSub." Hotch said groggliy.

The team exchanged worried glances again. Their youngest had been taken. By a scientist no less! They moved to work. They needed to find this son of a bitch! Rossi glanced at Hotch. He looked dead on his feet.

"Hotch. Go back to the hotel and sleep this off." Rossi told him, his phone pinged. He sent a text back and put his phone back in his pocket.

"No. It's my fault he's gone. I have to find him." Hotch said.

"Aaron, you look like you're ready to pass out again. Now. Garcia's waiting for you." He said sternly.

Hotch knew better than to argue with Rossi. He went outside and found Garcia waiting for him in a rental car. He got in and garcia headed to the hotel.

When they got there, Garcia helped Hotch upstairs.

"So what're you doing here?" He asked.

"Morgan told what happened, so I booked a flight and got here just a few moments ago." She told him. "Now off to bed bossman. I'll use my magic to help get our genius back."

Hotch smiled and got comfortable. He fell asleep to the sound of fingers rapidly typing on keyboard.

'If anyone can find Spencer, it's Garcia.'

Spencer didn't like this at all. He was trapped in a cage. Bound and gagged. He cried alittle. He wanted his family! He wanted Artemis!

"Hello little one." The UnSub grinned evily. "I'm Dr. Altmen. I'll be experimenting on you today."

'NO! STAY AWAY!' Spencer screamed in his head.

He phone pinged.

"On second thought you look alittle tired still. I'll let you sleep alittle longer. And I've got to get to work. Good night." He said leaving.

'Atleast he left the lights on.' He thought. 'Hotch, Morgan, Rossi. Please find me. Emily, JJ, Garcia. I miss you. Please please find me.'

Spencer laid down and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He had to find some way out.

After a few hours. Hotch felt better and got right to work.

"Morgan did you get the name of the guy who came in?" He asked. "How security footage? Send it to Garcia now."

He glanced over at Garcia. Her fingers flying over the keyboard. Her phone pinged.

"Speak chocolate god." She said. "Yes I got the footage and I'm Iding the baddie now." Her finger rapidly typing. "Ok I got him! He's Dr. Norman Altmen. He was a scientist but was fired when he started conducting illegal experiments on childern. His address and underground lab are at 723 Hillman Drive."

"Morgan, Rossi meet me there. Garcia I'm taking the rental car." Hotch said.

"Here bossman. Bring my sweet baby back to me with no casualties or mutations." She said.

"I will." Hotch said.

Hotch raced down the stairs. He thought the elevators would take too long. When he got in the car he sped off.

Spencer managed to wriggle his legs free.

'Task one down. Task two, get out of the cage.'

He moved so he was on his back and kicked the cage door.

**GO SPENCER! I do hope he can get out. And Hotch gets there before the UnSub gets back. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! A very happy un-birthday!**


	55. Go Spencer Go

**A/N: Good evening! So sorry for the delay. My mom wants me to print out this out so she can read it and our printer sucks so I've been fighting that all day. Anywho, chapter 55! Whoooo! Let's get crack a lackin! Shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Go Spencer Go!**

Bang bang BANG! The cage door flug open. Spencer managed to kick it open. He stood up and tottled out.

'Good thing the cage was on the floor and tall enough for me to stand. Task two down. Tak three getting un-bound.' He thought.

He tried to wriggle out like he did with his legs. He got one arm free and took the tape off his mouth and other wrist.

'Task three down. Task four getting out of here.' He thought.

He went to the door and found it locked. Damn people and locking doors. He serceahed for another way and found a back door with a dog door he was small enough to fit through! He climbed through and he was outside. He climbed the really big stairs and took off for the station. For once he was glad for his eidetic memory. He studied the map he was working on carefully and with that he knew where he was going.

Hotch and the other soared down the road, screeching to a halt when they hit the house and underground lab.

Racing inside the UnSub was no where to be found. But his partner was asleep on the third floor in the bedroom. Rossi and Emily took care of him.

Hotch and Morgan managed to get into the lab and there was no sign of the UnSub or Spencer. But they notcied the cage was opened. They thought one of two things Spencer either escaped or the UnSub took him somewhere new. They turned when the back door opened. They trained their guns in that direction. It was the UnSub.

"Where is he you bastard?" Morgan growled dangerously.

The UnSubs eyes went wide. His subject escaped! Before he could get to the cage Hotch snagged and punched him and started yelling. But the UnSub wouldn't talk. The handcuffed him and put him in the back of the SUV. His partner was in the other with Rossi and Emily.

"Where's Spencer?" Rossi asked.

"We don't know." Morgan said.

They headed back to the station. Hotchs phone went off.

"Hotchner." He said. When he heard the voice his speed quickened. "Is he okay? You're sure? Alright, we won't. We're on our way."

"Who was that?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia. She has Spencer." Hotch said.

Spencer walked in the station and tiredly tottled over to Garcia and tugged on her skirt. She looked down and saw Spencer! She picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" She cried.

"I'm *yawn* otay." He said sleepily.

"You must be exhausted. Sleep my sweet baby. I've got you." She said sniffling.

Spencer closed his eyes and dropped off. Garcia grabbed her and called Hotch.

"Hotch. I have Spencer. Yes he's fine. I'm sure. There's not a mark on him. He sleeping now so don't you dare come waking my baby up. Alright, we'll be here." She said.

The others came in and took the UnSubs to seperate interrigation rooms and got what they needed. Hotch came in the conference as quietly as he could and took the sleeping toddler from Garcia. They wrapped up the case and headed back to the hotel.

Once there the gang gathered in Hotch's room and slept there. Hotch had a death grip on his charge. Preparing himself for a nightmared filled night the father settled down with the boy and slept.

**YAY! HE GOT OUT! Happyface! **

**Until next time! Blossom comander and the leader. Bubbles she's the joy and laughter. Buttercup she's the toughest fighter. Powerpuffs save the day. Fighting crime, trying to save the world here they come just in time. Powerpuff Girls. Fighting crime, trying to save the world here they come just in time. Powerpuff! **


	56. Time with daddy and grandpa

**A/N: Hey people! I couldn't y'all with just one chapter! So for bein such good readers you get two! WHOOOO! Chapter 56! I'm on a roll! Think I can make 100? Anywho, *sweatdrop* before I ramble like Reid. Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Time with daddy Hotch and grandpa Rossi**

When Spencer woke up, he was lying on something soft. It was a bed. In his arms he felt Artemis! He tightly hugged the dog. He missed him. He sat up and fisted his eyes. He saw he was home. He stretched. He felt like he slept for days. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. All freshened up, he grabbed Artemis and made his way down stairs. He saw Rossi sitting on the couch. He tottled over and climbed into the mans lap.

Rossi looked down and smiled. He rubbed his charges back and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey Sport. How you doing?" He asked.

"Otay." Spence said around his thumb.

Rossi chuckled. Hotch came in and saw he was awake. He smiled when he the toddler tightly holding Artemis.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Otay. How long have I been leeping?" The toddler asked.

"A day. We got home yesterday. Spencer did you run all the way back to station?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded. He told the two profilers how he got out and ran all the back to station. They were shocked but proud to say the least. They told the toddler what happened after he escaped. Spencer missed them by a half-hour. If he would've waited they would've taken him back, but there could've been casualties. Their minds played out worst case scenarios. Shaking their heads they were just glad their youngest was safe and Spencer was glad he was home.

The three spent the day just chilling. Of course the others kept calling all day. They were worried. They wished they could see the toddler, but they had things to do. Emily was with her parents, JJ was still at the hosptial with her parents, Garcia was busy avoiding Kevin, Morgan was at the vet with Clooney. Rossi came over to see the toddler and he had nothing else better to do.

They took him to the park later that day. Half way on the trail they let Spencer out of the stroller to stretch his legs.

Reid giggled when he poked the little frog he found and it jumped. He tried to catch it but it got away. The two profilers sitting close by were smiling. They enjoyed seeing their youngest have fun.

That night the giggling toddler went to bed happy. So did Hotch.

**Awww so cute! I like froggies! Though wolves are my favorite animal. Lol.**

**Until next time! You put your right arm in your put right arm out you put right arm in and you shake it all it about, you do the Hokey Pokey and turn yourself around, that's what it's all about.**


	57. Off to Kansas

**A/N: Good evening! My what a beautiful day it was today! My bro came over! Haven't seen him in a while. Was happy to see he was doing so well. Anywho, chapter 57! WHOOOO! So let's get going!**

**A/N 2: I forgot to mention in the beginning of the story, Henry'll be the same age as Spencer.**

**Btw-Here we Cleveland! Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Off to Kansas.**

Hotch and Spencer were in the attic one Saturday, digging out fall and winter clothes. Though it was September and October had some warm days Hotch didn't want his charge to get sick. Hotch got out his clothes and found some of Jacks old fall and winter clothes. He washed them since they've been sitting in the attic for awhile. All nice and clean Hotch had his charge try them on. Some were too big but he thought JJ and Garcia could fix them.

After that Hotch put on his and Spencers shoes. Taking a tiny hand in his they went for a walk.

"Hey Hotch!" called a voice.

He and Spencer turned and found Emily and JJ walking towards them. Spencer let go of Hotchs hand and ran up to them. JJ scooped up the toddler and hugged him, and Emily carded a hand through his hair.

"Hi Emily, Hi JJ." The toddler greeted.

"Hi Handsome. Hey Hotch." Emily said.

"Hi you two." JJ said.

"Hello ladies." Hotch said.

They started walking.

"So what're you and Boy Genius up too?" Emily asked.

"Well we went through the attic to find fall and winter clothes." Hotch said. "Some of Jacks old clothes though are too big for him."

"I could fix them, or I could find some of Henrys old clothes. They should fit him." JJ said.

"Thanks. What're two up too?" He asked.

"Just hanging out. We invited Garcia for a girls day out but she's with Morgan." Emily said.

"I don't want to know what's going on there." JJ joked.

They laughed. Feeling a head lay on her shoulder, she looked at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Um Hotch. I think it's a certain someones naptime." JJ said.

Hotch and Emily smiled when they saw Spencer using JJ as a pillow. Hotch took the boy from JJ, startling him awake. Hotch rubbed his back.

"Go back to sleep buddy. I've got you." He soothed.

Spencer buried his face in Hotchs shoulder and dropped back off. They chatted alittle and said their byes. When he started walking he heard thunder. Spencer moved restlessly.

"It's ok, it's alright. I got ya. Let's get you home." He said.

When he got home he took his and Spencers shoes off and settled in the rocker. Lighting then filled the sky and the power went out.

'Got home just in time.' He thought.

He continued to rock his charge. There was a knock at the door. He put Spencer down on the couch. He placed pillows on the floor in case he rolled off, and grabbed his gun. He looked through the window and saw Stauss? He opened the door and stepped outside.

"Can't we talk inside?" She asked.

"Spencer's sleeping. I don't to wake him." He said almost coldly.

"Well. Since the power's down and my cell is broken, I came to inform you that your team has a case in Kansas. I expect you on the jet tonight." She said handing him a file. With that she left.

Hotch rolled his eyes and went back inside. He was glad to see his charge was still sleeping. He read over the case and went upstairs to pack his and Spencers go-bags, and contact the team.

Spencer woke up and found Hotch wasn't in the room. He climbed upstairs and found him packing their go-bags. He went to him and leaned on his leg. Hotch looked down and smiled when he the messy haired boy. He scooped him up and sat him on the bed while he packed. He told the half-asleep toddler they had a case to get tonight. Spencer hopped off the bed and went into his room. He grabbed Artemis and his go-bag and went back to Hotchs room. Hotch chuckled at the toddler. He came back in dragging his go-bag behind him, holding Artemis in one hand, and his thumb was in his mouth.

All packed and loaded the two headed off for the air strip. When they got on the jet Spencer wasn't the only one who was grumpy, then again Spencer fell back asleep on the way there. They all chuckled. Morgan took the half-asleep grumpy two year old.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy gils." He teased.

Spencer looked up and death glared him. Morgan raised his hands in surrender. The others laughed. They talked about what they were gonna when they landed. The station didn't expect them til tomorrow and none of them had supper yet. They made arrangments to eat then go to the hotel and begin profiling. They agreed. For now they just chilled, enjoyin each others company.

**Awwww! So adorable! Wonder what sick pyscho they have to chase now?**

**Until next time! Uh-oh, back to the lab again. We messed up. Back to the lab again. Oh no. Back to lab again. (Only 90's kids would know this song and where it's from).**


	58. Auntie Em Auntie Em

**A/N: THE TRIBE WON! YES! LET'S GO INDIANS! *Sweatdrop* Sorry. Anywho, only 2 episodes left in Criminal Minds! NOOOOOO! They better make a season 8 or I'll form an angry mob! Lol. Chapter 58! WHOOOO! Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Auntie Em Auntie Em! It's a twister!**

The next day a warm breeze blew across the plains. The smell of moisture was heavy.

"There's gonna be a storm. Maybe a twister." A voice said.

"Please. Let me go." a soft voice pleaded.

The voice chuckled. It reached out and palmed the cheek of the soft voice.

"Soon. I'll let you go soon. You'll go in the wind." It said and it disappeared.

"No! Please!" The soft voice cried.

Back at the hotel.

Spencer paced the room. This case had him baffled. Five people went missing. One had escaped, and the others were found after a tornado. All victims are 20-25, female, students. The UnSub male 25-30. Not much else. But what got him was, since 4 of the victims were found after a tornado the UnSub had no dumpsite. The victims were students at the same school. Spencer figured the UnSub is or was an expert storm chaser.

"Hey Baby Boy. How's it going?" Morgan asked walking into the room with lunch.

"I fint our UnTub might be or was a torm tasher." the toddler said.

"Hmm would explain him using tornados as a weapon. I'll tell Hotch later, but for now lunch time." Morgan picking him up and sitting him down in the chair.

The two ate and chatted. Spencer fisted his eyes. Morgan helped clean him up and the table. He then settled the toddler in his lap and rocked him. Once asleep he laid him down and called Hotch.

"Hey Hotch. Spencer thinks the UnSub could be or was a storm chaser. Yeah. He's fine. Alright. We'll be here. It looks like it may storm any time now. You too. Bye." He hung and sat down next to his charge getting back to work.

Back at the station.

The others were getting nowhere. Hotchs phone went off.

"Yeah Morgan. That would explain the tornados. Spencer okay? We're almost done for the day we've got nothing. If you do come back in the next hour be careful. Bye." He ended the call.

Emily came running in.

"Hotch we need to go. They've put out a tornado warning." She said.

"Gather the others. I'll meet you outside." He said.

She turned and the power went out.

**Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good!**

**Until next time! I got a secret, secret formula. It's got alittle bit ahh and alittle bit ohh. I got a secret, secret formula. It's got alittle bit ahh and alittle bit of ohh.**


	59. Weather the storm

**A/N: Good eveing my wonderful readers! Ok guys just a few things here before we get started. Now that it's getting hotter out and schools almost done for my brothers, I'm gonna start updating at night only (if I'm extremly bored I'll update during the day) , and updates may be slower. Due to me getting ready for school, hanging out with my friends, and me not being able to focus due to the heat. But that doesn't mean I won't leave you guys or forget you. So my doves without further ado, let's get moving.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Weather the storm**

Hotch cursed loudly when the power went out. He searched for his phone frantically. He needed to contact Morgan to see if he and Spencer were ok. When he found his phone he quickly dialed the number and Morgan answered after the first ring.

"Morgan. Are you guys ok? Is the power out at the hotel? Put Spencer on. Hey buddy. I'm guessing by the sound of your voice you didn't nap too long. It's ok we're on our back, so hang tight for me okay? Let me talk to Morgan. Hey there's a tornado warning, so be careful and be safe. We'll be there as soon as we can." He said ending the call to find his team.

He gathered them up and quickly left. They sped down the highway.

"Is Morgan and Spencer ok?" asked Rossi.

"Their fine." Hotch said picking the pace up. He wanted to beat the storm to the hotel.

At the hotel.

Morgan rocked a tired, scared, and anxious Spencer.

"It's ok Baby Boy. I got you. It's alright. I'm right here." He soothed.

Spencer clung onto Artemis and Morgan. Although Morgan showed him there was nothing to be afraid of, he still was scared and anxious. Though there was flashlight on, the dark still made him tremble and the rest of the team was still out there. Worse case scenarios played through the toddlers mind. The sound of Morgans phone brought the toddler out of his thoughts.

"Hotch. We're fine. Yeah it's out. Alright." He said handing the toddler the phone.

"Hi Hotch. No siw. Yes siw. Otay." Spencer said sleepily. He handed the phone back to Morgan. He fisted he eyes and buried his face in Morgans chest.

"Alright. We will. We aren't going anywhere. Got ya. Bye." Morgan said closing his phone. He kissed the top of Spencers head and rubbed his back.

"Oh Pretty Boy. You need to go back to sleep." Morgan said.

"No." Spencer protested.

"Come on. I know you're anxious. I am too. But you need to sleep. You only slept 10 minutes. Please try. For me." He said.

"Otay." Spencer yawned.

Hotch and the others bolted into the hotel. They beat the storm atleast. The went into Hotchs room and saw Morgan passed out with Spencer in the rocker.

"Poor baby. Probably couldn't sleep because of the lighting and thunder." JJ whispered.

"Kid was probably worried about us too. That and it's dark. There is a flashlight but the kids probably scared out of his wits." Rossi said.

"Now that were back he'll relax alittle more." Emily said carding a hand through the toddlers long locks.

Lighting flashed and the wind picked up. Tornado sirens blared. The sound startled the two brothers awake. The hotel staff went around telling there boarders to get to the basement.

The family settled in a corner huddled together intent on protecting their youngest from the storm.

**Storm's not here yet. But I bet it'll spell trouble for our profilers. **

**Until next time!*Nyan cat bursts through the window* **


	60. Spencer catches the storm

**A/N: Hello my doves! I feel kinda bad leaving you guys with only one chapter last, that and I'm bored out of my mind. Lol. So to those who read 'Reid in Wonderland' there will be a sequel, and it's a R/M slash. So if you don't like slash. Don't read. Anywho without further ado, let's get hopping!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Spencer catches the storm.**

Spencer clung onto his big brother and to Artemis. The basement was dark. He didn't like the dark. The hotel staff went around passing out flashlights, blankets, and water.

"Here you guys go." One of the hotel people said, handing them the stuff.

"Thank you ma'am." Emily said taking the stuff.

"You're welcome." She said smiling. She turned to leave but before she did she glanced back at the toddler and stared for a minutes and left.

"That was strange." JJ said.

Emily handed Morgan a flashlight, he turned it on and placed it in front of him.

"That better Pretty Boy?" He asked the shaking toddler.

He got a nod. The poor baby wasn't up for talking. Morgan sighed. He rocked and hummed to the toddler. But he could still feel the toddler tremble. He needed a distraction.

"So Pretty Boy. Halloween's coming. Did you have any plans?" Morgan asked.

"I was going to a fetival, fen I was going to tay up late watching tary movies." The toddler said slightly calmer.

"Sounds like fun. What kind of festival?" Rossi asked playing in the distraction.

"It's talled 'Tare Fet'. Evewy yeaw, my building has a big block pawty and 'Tare Fet'. Fewe's wides and tostume tontests." The 2 year old said. He was a lot calmer than earlier.

"Scare Fest. Sounds like fun. But since you're little now, how bout going Trick or Treating?" JJ asked.

"Otay." The toddler yawned.

"Go back to sleep son. I don't think we're going anywhere." Hotch said.

The baby hugged Artemis closer to him and snuggled into Morgan. Morgan took one of the blankets and wrapped it around, cocooning the tiny agent. Morgan rocked him alittle and Spencer dropped back off. Deciding it'd be awhile, they slept too.

It felt like hours. They were getting pretty sick of the basement. At least their baby slept. They've been working on the profile. Out of memory Spencer drew his map, and figured out where the UnSub was. Already knowing it was too late and after the storm the UnSub would be on the move, Spencer figured out all the place where'd he go.

"Ok boarders. They gave us the go ahead to release you back to your rooms, and power has been restored." The Manager said.

They returned to Hotchs room and contacted Garcia. Glad her babies were safe she got right to work. The UnSubs name was Reily Bennet and had been a storm chaser for 3 years. He was fired for recklessness. They sped off and caught the UnSub.

Surprisingly the UnSub confessed. Normally sadists like him put up a fight. They realized it was their charge. Rossi was holding him while Hotch was doing the interragation. The UnSub took one look at the toddler and melted. The UnSub always wanted kids. But his girlfriend died in a tornado like dad. He became a storm chaser because of them. But one day he got too careless and ended his career. Furious he started killing. The UnSub before he was taken away, he glanced at Spencer and smiled. Rossis grip tightened. Spencer reconized the stare. H was at the hotel! Good thing they caught him.

The flight home, was quiet. Everyone was either asleep or reading. Spencer and Rossi were knocked out, as well as Morgan and JJ. Emily was reading and Hotch was working. They didn't want to go home. They mentally prepared themselves for whatever case Strauss was planning to dump on them next. They swore she was out to get them.

**YAY! THEIR ALIVE! WHOOOOO! Plotting Strausses demise...**

**Until next time! Bird is the word.**


	61. New York

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! My youngest hogged the laptop for the past 2 hours. Grrrrrrrrrr. Going to see the Avengers tomorrow! Woot! So anyway chapter 61! So with nothing further to report let's get a move on.**

**A/N 2: If you can't remember their online names go back to previous chapters. The list is somewhere.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**New York**

Hotch carried a teary eyed, groggy Spencer on to the jet. A case in New York city came up and they were needed. But a few moments ago Hotch had taken Spencer to the doctor. No he wasn't sick, he needed his shots updated. And Spencer, well we all know how he is about needles.

"What's wrong my snuggle bunny?" Garcia asked. She was going with them.

"We had to get Spencers shots updated." Hotch said, still trying to comfort the baby.

"I bet that didn't go well." Rossi said.

"No. But the doctor he'll knock out soon." Hotch said.

Hotch told how they had to sedate him to get him to take the shot, and all the side effects. Finally falling asleep, Hotch laid the toddler down. He rolled over and buried his face in Artemis. They began profiling.

Spencer woke to Emily carrying him. He lifted his head to find they were at the hotel. He fisted his and laid his head back on Emily's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." Emily said softly.

Spencer closed his eyes and dropped back off. Emily laid him down, taking off his shoes and hoodie. She carded a hand through his long locks. She grabbed her case file off the table, sat on the bed next to Spencer and got to work. She glanced at her baby brother. He was so cute. His thumb in his mouth, face half-buried in Artemis. She smiled. The IM on the laptop went off.

BabyGirl25: Did you two make it to the hotel?

FBIHeroine: Yes Garcia. And he's fine. Still sleeping soundly.

BabyGirl25: Good. Hotch though stoic, has been frantic.

FBIHeroine: Dude needs a chill pill.

BabyGirl25: Got that right. Well I'm off my dove. Be safe.

FBIHeroine: I will.

She closed the laptop and turned to find her charge half-asleep looking at the case.

"We're in New York looking for a serial killer. We estimate he's about 45-55, physically fit, and likes to use kitchen appliences, dishes, pots and pans, and utensils as weapons." She told the baby as he leaned into her. "Still sleepy huh?"

Getting a nod, she sprung into action. She fed and bathed him, tucking him in for the night. She kissed the toddlers forehead and got back to work.

Elsewhere.

"Where am I?"

"Hell my dear. Welcome."

"Please. Let me go."

"Tell me do you like cooking?"

"Just let me go."

Blood spattered everywhere and the pan was placed in the sink with the other dishes.

**Oh damn! Hope the can slove this without casualty.**

**Until next time! Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!**


	62. Another victim

**A/N: Good evening my doves! The Avengers rocked! So chapter 62! Woot! I'll be back later tonight with another chapter. With nothing further to report let's get a move on. **

**kc1997kc- I think that Hotch thought since Spencer was little again he needed his shots. **

**Sue1313- Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own**

**Another victim.**

Hotch walked into the room with a freshly bathed Spencer in his arms. Most of the shots effects wore off so he was good to work. Dressed and ready they assembled the rest of the team and headed to station.

The chief was waiting and was not happy. They just discovered another body dumped behind a resturant on the west side of town. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily went to the scene, Morgan took Spencer to the M.E.

The M.E. Lab.

"Amy Tuckerson, age 25. Found behind a resturant burned and bashed." The M.E. stated. "Blunt force turama was done postmortuem to the burns. The burns came after to make sure she was really dead."

"Wow. So what was used for the beating?" Morgan asked.

"Skillets. For the burns a small blow torch." She said. "Your bad guy is one crazy dude."

"Yeah he is. Come on baby boy, let's see what 'daddy' is up too." Morgan said carrying the toddler out.

"Mowgan do you fint our UnTub tould've been a thef?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm. Makes sense. Let's go run it by Garcia." Morgan said settling the baby in his carseat.

The scene.

When the three got the scene it was a mosh pit.

"Anybody who's not authorized to be here, GET OFF MY CRIME SCENE!" Hotch yelled.

"I think you made your point Aaron." Rossi said.

"Good. Now what do we have?" Hotch asked one of the CSUs.

"She was found here. She was dragged through that door there and dumped here. The killer left a sink full of bloody soapy dishes. We assume those and this small blow torch are your weapons." He said.

"Thank you. So he uses blunt dishes and a blow torch." Rossi said.

"Maybe he uses the dishes to bash his victims and the blow torch to finish them off." Emily theorized.

"Back to the station. Let's see what Spencer and Morgan dug and run it by Garcia. We need to catch this guy before he collects another victim." Hotch said. With that they headed back to the station.

Station.

Garcia's finger flew over her keyboard.

"Ok my doves. With the info you've given me. We have 19 chefs in New York that have a criminal record." She said.

They sighed. They needed more than that to catch this freak. Spencer found a few more dumpsites and abduction sites. But it was late. They'd have to wait til morning continue. They called it a night.

Elsewhere.

"You must be hungry."

"Please just let me go."

"Not til have some of my special dishes."

"NO!"

Blood covered the walls and floor. An twisted laugh filled the thick air.

**Oh jeez. This guy means buisness. Be back later!**

**Until next time! Bananas in pajamas**


	63. The chef from Hell

**A/N: Good evening again my doves! Since you guys have been so good lately, I'm back with another chapter. Chatper 63! Whoo! Can the team put an end to this UnSub? Let's find out shall we?**

**A/N 2: Yeah yeah, we all know by now addresses and street names totally made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Chef from Hell.**

Hotch was furious. Another victim in a 24 time period. The team was now working in overdrive. They couldn't afford another victim. Rossi, Morgan and Spencer went to a possible abduction site while Hotch, Emily, and JJ went to the new crime scene.

Garcia chilled back at the station like usual. Her finger working overtime. She needed a big cup of coffee with a ton of sugar. She was still trying to narrow the list of all possible people. Spencer suggested to try and see if any of the weapons used were stolen. She still 5 people on her list that stole kitchen equipment. Not wanting to give up she continued.

Crime Scene.

"What do we got?" Hotch asked.

"Jordan Summers, age 23. Her mother said she was suppose to be on her way home from a friends house but never made it." The officer said.

"Ok so the UnSub abducts at night and only takes females in their early to late 20s." Emily theorized.

"The UnSub doesn't take anything. She still has all her jewlery, and nothings missing from her purse. No sexual assualt. This could all be personal." JJ theorized.

Hotch only nodded. He was too upset to speak again. Deciding there was nothing else here they headed back to Garcia.

Abduction Site.

Rossi hung up his phone. Emily called to tell them there findings.

"Ok. So the UnSub waits all day and then snatches Jordan." Rossi said. "Where would he be hiding though?"

"He is a thef. Maybe he has food twuck or tart." Spencer theorized.

Rossi immidiatly got back on his phone to tell Garcia. Morgan chuckled.

"Pretty Boy, your brain never ceases to amaze me." He said.

Spencer chuckled.

"Garcia. See if one the people on the list owns a food truck or cart." He said. "I'll call Hotch. We will. We got our guy."

They piled in the SUV and took off.

"Hotch, we got our guy. Yes. Southwest Blvd. Look for a food truck or cart." Rossi said.

The Station.

"Magic eight ball." Garcia greeted. " Sir. Ok. Hot to trot. Railen Valdez, convicted of stealing and manslaughter. He also killed his girlfriend. He is currently located on Southwest Blvd. Ok. Be careful."

Hotchs SUV.

"Hotchner." He said. "You're sure? Where? Alright on the way."

"I take it we have our UnSub?" Emily asked.

"Yes." He said.

Southwest Blvd.

"Stay here Pretty Boy." Morgan said strenly.

Spencer nodded. He wanted to help but he knew Morgan wouldn't allow him to get hurt now that they were on the streets. Hotch showed up a few minutes later. JJ stayed behind with Spencer just in case.

They caught the UnSub and threw him the back of one SUV, and they headed for the station. The UnSub looked over at the baby in the carseat.

"You know. My girlfriend and I were thinking about adopting. When we called the place they wouldn't allow us to adopt because of our neighborhood. We were furious and argued. I pushed her and she fell down the stairs. She snapped her neck and died instantly. She was only 24. I felt a rush from it and to keep it satified I just kept killing." The UnSub confessed.

Morgan and Rossi were impressed. That was the third time Spencer got an UnSub talking without himself talking. Morgan swore it was the eyes.

They did all that was necessary when they got back to the station. They wrapped up the case and went back to the hotel.

Hotel.

Hotch carried out a freshly bathed and sleepy Spencer. Hotch was very proud of his son. He got three UnSubs to confess to their crimes by looking at them.

'Must be the eyes.' He thought.

He laid the baby and got ready for bed. He settled next to the toddler and wrapped his arm around him. Spencer snuggled into him and tightly held Artemis.

**Go Spencer! It's definetly the eyes. Lol.**

**Until next time! Bless your face, if you sneezed during this chapter bless you.**


	64. Profilers day out

**A/N: Hey people hey!...Oh sorry. Plotting Strauss's demise. Lol. So mom's home for two days so don't be shocked if I disappear. Chapter 64! Whooo! So with nothing else to report, let's get the show on the road.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Profilers day out**

Morgan settled Spencer in the stroller and walked in between JJ and Garcia, Emily was on JJs other side. Hotch and Rossi were called away on a consult and Morgan vlounteered to keep Spencer while they were away. The girls planned on going to the mall and invited the boys to go along. Morgan agreed to get the kid out of the house for awhile.

The girls wandered into a dress and started trying things on. JJ came out wearing a long purple prom style dress.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Emily, Garcia, and Morgan answered in unison "I like it."

JJ smiled and turned to the toddler and he blushed.

"What do you think sweetie." She asked.

"You look pwetty." He said shyly, blushing a bright red.

"Aww. Thank you." She said, giving a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer blushed even more. Emily and Garcia gave him an 'aw' and Morgan chuckled.

They tried on a few more things and moved on. They waled around and found a Disney store. They went in and saw all kinds of costumes, clothes, and toys. Morgan and Spencer played around with the toys while the girls went mad over the clothes and costumes. When they left they went by a cookie store.

"Mowgan. Tan, tan I have a tootie?" The toddler asked.

Morgan chuckled. He knew Spencer had a major sweet tooth. But it was almost lunch time and Hotch didn't Spencer having sugar before he ate.

"After lunch Baby Boy." He said.

"Otay." Spencer said.

They visited a few more stores and headed to the food court. Morgan and Spencer shared a 10 piece nugget from the Mickey Ds, the girls got something from an italian resturant. The girls laughed as the boys played with their food and Spencer pretended to feed Artemis.

After lunch, Morgan let Spencer have a cookie. Instead of one cookie, Morgan got a bag full of small sugar, and chocolate chip cookies. They visited a few more stores and headed home.

Morgan carried in a peacefully sleeping Spencer. He had fallen asleep on the way home. The went over to JJs to try on all the stuff they bought. They planned to meet for dinner later. Morgan took Spencer upstairs and laid him down. Clooney came in and jumped on the bed lying down next to toddler. Spencer snuggled into him. Morgan chuckled and took a picture saving it as his background. He palmed the toddlers cheek and patted the German Shepards head.

"Keep an eye on him Clooney, and keep the monsters away." He told the dog.

Clooney looked at his master as if to say 'you can count on me'. Morgan stole another glance and left for his office. He had paperwork to finish and properties to check up on.

Dinner was fun. Spencer and Morgan played x's and o's on the place matts, the girls in their own world. The waitress came.

"Hello. I'm Kara and I'll be taking care of you. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Morgan said.

"Water with lemon." JJ said.

"Pen and I want an Ice tea." Emily said.

"Would you like a pitcher?" The waitress asked.

"Sure. That'll work." She said.

"Tote-Tola peas." Spencer said.

The waitress smiled. "You got it sweetie. That's a nice looking dog you have there. What's his name?"

"Awtemis." Spencer said.

"That's a good name. Alright let me get these and I'll be back to take your orders." She said.

Morgan chuckled and patted the boys back.

"Look at you. Getting the ladies." He said.

"It's the eyes" The girls said together.

They all laughed. The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order. While they wait they all played hangman.

About 10 minutes the waitress came back with their food and passed it out. Morgan got a philly cheesesteak and fries, Emily got a patty melt and a salad, Garcia got a crispy chicken sandwhich and fries, JJ got a panini and a salad, Spencer got kids chicken fingers and fries. They ate and enjoyed themselves. After dinner they decided to walk around town for a bit.

After awhile Morgan looked at his charge to see why he was quiet. He smiled when he saw Spencer was knocked out.

"Aww. Looks like it's someones bedtime." JJ said.

They headed back to the resturant, said their good nights and headed for home. When he got there Morgan woke Spencer long enough to give him a bath and change him. He put the baby to bed and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight buddy." He whispered. Clooney came in and once again laid next to the toddler.

Before Morgan called it a night his phone rang. It was Hotch. Assuring Spencer was fine, the profilers hung up and went to bed. Twas a good day.

**Awww! So cute! Be back tonight!**

**Until next time! The cake is a lie!**


	65. Phoenix Arizona

**A/N: Good evening my doves! And all you late nighters. Ok so after dealing with some 'Facebook drama' I can give you guys another installment. Chapter 65! Whooo! So nothing else to report cept I'm sad that season 7 is almost over! I've said it before and I'll say it again, their better be a season 8! And Reid better be back! *Sweatdrop* Anywho, let's get a move on shalls we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phoenix, Arizona**

Spencer woke to smell of bacon and eggs cooking. He sat and fisted eyes. Clooney licked his cheek and the toddler giggled. He patted the German Shepard on the head. He grabbed Artemis and slide off the bed. Clooney followed the baby to the stairs. The dog grabbed Spencer and carried him down the stairs like a lion carries their cub. He carried him into the kitchen.

Morgan heard the sound of paws. He turned to see Clooney and laughed. He snapped a photo of the toddler in his mouth and sent it to the girls. Taking the groggy boy from the dog, Morgan settled him in his booster seat. Kissing the top of his head he turned back to the stove.

"Good morning baby boy." He greeted.

"Hi Mowgan." Spencer yawned.

Morgan chuckled. His baby brother was not a morning person. His phone buzzed. He got texts from the girls. The first was from Emily.

'Awwww! So cute! So going in the book!'

Next from Garcia.

'Too cute! Curse you and the other boys for hogging him!'

Last from JJ.

'So sweet! I guess Clooney didn't want Spence to fall down the stairs. Anywho guys. I hate to do this you but Strauss (being the bitch she is) has given me no choice. We have a case in Phoenix. Wheels up in 30.'

Morgan sighed. He sent a text back.

'Alright. See you guys at the airstrip.'

"Ok baby boy let's eat and pack." Morgan said.

"Otay." Spencer said with a mouth full of bacon.

Everyone piled onto the jet and sat in their usual spots. When it was safe to move about the cabin they looked over the file and began to profile.

"Phoenix Arizona. There has been a string of disappearences and a high body count in the desert. Phoenix PD thinks there could more than one UnSub." Garcia said.

"It hat to be a pact, sint fa body tount is so high." Spencer theorized.

"A pack would also explain the not only the many but fast disappearences and like Pretty Boy said the high body count." Morgan said.

"JJ do you know if Hotch and Rossi are joining us?" Emily asked.

"I talked to Hotch and no. Their consult isn't even half way finished." JJ said.

"We can handle this with or without them." Garcia said.

They smiled at her enthusiam. They continued to profile. They figure there is at least 3 if not more in this pack, with more than one Alpha, and a submissive or two if there's more than three in the pack. They also figure since the bodies are in the desert, the UnSub or UnSubs dump the bodies in the desert or leaves the victims for dead.

The Station.

Morgan carried in a sleepy Spencer. Everyone of course stared. The chief came out and introduced himself.

"Howdy y'all. Welcome to Phoenix. I'm chief Kaden Matthews." He said shaking everyone but Spencers hand. He glanced at the tiny agent. "Sleepy little guy huh?"

"Yeah. Munchkin here fell asleep on the ride here." Morgan said.

"My little one's the same. It doesn't matter how far we go, she's gone after five minutes. I assume car rides for them are soothing some how." Kaden said.

"That's my little brother to a T." Morgan said chuckling.

The chief led them to the conference room. They got settled and got to work. Spencer marked all the abduction sites and all the places in the desert where the bodies were found. Morgan and Emily went to the abduction sites while JJ went to handle the swarm that is the media.

A few hours later Morgan and Emily came back. Their guess about a pack was right. 4 people, possibly students.

Nightfall came. They were tired. Deciding to go to the M.E. tomorrow they left the station. They ate dinner and went to the hotel. Freshly bathed and dressed for bed Morgan and Spencer settled for the night.

Elsewhere.

"Please let me go."

"Not yet sugar. We're just getting started. Right boys."

A chorus of 'right' followed his question. He closed the curtain and did..well you know. Sobs filled the air.

"You're good sugar. Now sleep. Tomorrow's a new day!"

Twisted laughter and more sobs filled the air.

**Oh gosh. I hope they catch this band of twisted maniacs!**

**Until next time! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee there they are standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big as your head!**


	66. 2 down 3 to go

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! Lovely weather here in Akron. I love rain. The sound is peaceful to me. Anywho, chapter 66! Whooooo! Ok so it turns out my mom doesn't have to work tomorrow so I can get an update or 2 in. Be happy! Nothing else to report, so let's get going!**

**A/N 2: Andrew Jackson and Eli Stone are characters that belong to some of my other stories. Andrew Jackson is what my Uncle calls my little bro Andrew, and Eli is my big brother in a few stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**2 down 3 to go**

While Morgan was in the shower Spencer was on the phone with Hotch and Rossi. Hotch had been worried all night, so had Rossi but we all know he tends to hide it.

"I'm otay guys. Yes. I've been good. No. I'm not sit (sick) nor huwt. Uh huh. Yes siw, I will. Mowgan wants to talt to you. I will, pwomise. Bye." Spencer said handing the phone to Morgan.

"Hey Hotch how's the consult. Ohhh, that blows. He's fine Hotch. I've been keeping a good eye on him. Yes Hotch. Chill out boss, nothing's gonna happen. Alright. Bye." Morgan said hanging up the phone.

"Talk about paranoid." Morgan said.

"I-is he mad at me fow being on fa tase?" Spencer asked.

"What? No. Baby Boy, if anything he's just worried. He doesn't like us being on cases when he's at a consult. Esecially since you're little now." Morgan said. "Now let's get you bathed and gather the others. We have a case to solve."

Grabbing a tiny hand in his, Morgan gathered Spencers clothes and led him into the bathroom.

Michigan.

"Are you ok? You're sure? Have you been good? Are you sick, hurt? Positive? Be careful. Alright. Please be careful. Bye." Hotch said. Morgan voice came through the phone. "Morgan. Bad. We're nowhere near done. Is Spencer really ok? You're sure? Just keep him out of trouble, I know somethings gonna happen. Be careful both of you, I'll check in later. Bye."

Rossi looked over at the paranoid father. To be honest he was paranoid too. When he was away he always waited for his phone to ring to say his youngest was hurt or in some kind of trouble.

"Their gonna be fine Aaron. I trust them to keep our youngest safe." Rossi assured him.

"It's just hard to be away from him. Wether he's little or not. I always wait for that one call saying he's in trouble or bleeding in a hospital somewhere. Now that he's officially my son, the father instincts are kicking in." Hotch said.

"I hear you. Let's get this over with so we can get home and spoil the kid." Rossi said smiling.

Hotch chuckled. He knew to Rossi, Spencer was too like his son. And he was right the faster they got this done the faster he can get home with his son.

Phoenix.

Emily, JJ, and Garcia were going through the mountain of names and students. Morgan and Spencer headed to the M.E.

M.E. Lab.

"Your victims all were raped and tortued, but died of dehydration. No traces of drugs or alcohol. I'm guessing your pack are the mordern type." The Doctor said.

"Thank you doc." Morgan said shaking his hand.

"Anytime gentlemen." He said.

Morgan settled Spencer in his carseat and jumped in the driver seat.

"Mowgan. Fa M.E. said fa victims died of dehydwation. I fint fa UnTubs leave fewe victims in faw out in fa desert. Fa victims would wandew awound and eventually die fwom no watew." Spencer said.

"Pretty Boy I think you hit the nail on the head. Let's get and tell Garcia." Morgan praised the toddler.

The Station.

"Ok so the people that pop up from universities that have criminal record are the following five. Bennett Edwards, Andrew Jackson, Celia Hatterman, Eli Stone, and Kai Matthews." Garcia said. "Kai Matthews. You don't think he's related to the chief do you?"

"I'm gonna find out." Morgan said angerily. "Wait. Where's Spencer?"

The girls glanced up. They looked around and saw Spencer in the chiefs office through the window.

They watched him curiously. He came tottling out and confirmed that Kai was the chiefs son. He also found out where his son goes and spends his time. Morgan and Emily headed out that way.

The two came a few hours later with Kai and Celia. They introgated them and got confessions. Morgan looked at his watch. They would have to find the other three in the morning.

They returned to the hotel. Hotch called again. The two talked to him and assured him they were fine. Clean and changed the brothers settled for the night.

Elsewhere.

Screams filled the air and then subsided.

The scent of blood was heavy in the air.

The last thing the person tasted was sand.

"Time to hunt again."

"What about Kai and Celia?"

"They got in there, they can escape on their own"

"Night's still young. Let's go."

**Oh Hotch you and your overprotectiveness. And that doesn't sound good! Hope they can catch the others!**

**Until next time! Daxter: I love you man! Jak: 0.o**


	67. 2 down 1 to go

**A/N: Good Afternoon my lovelies! To those reading 'The BAU in Wonderland' updates will come tomorrow or the night after. I'm pieceing the ending together. So anywho, GO TRIBE! Sorry. MLB season, Indians are my team. *Sweatdrop* Chapter 67! Whooooo! Let's get hopping we?**

**power214063-I really don't know yet, I'm debting on it. If he does make an appearence it'll still be awhile.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own**

**2 down 1 to go.**

Early the next morning the team was called to station. Another body was found in the desert. The victim was raped, tortured and left for dead. Upon hearing this Spencer although he was still half asleep, got right to work. Morgan and the girls followed suit. After looking some stuff over Spencer had something.

"Mowgan." He said.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I found fat one of fa UnTub has a bweathing pwoblem." Spencer said.

"Guys got a hit on at a pharamacy." Garcia said.

With that Morgan and Emily took off.

Pharamacy.

Morgan and Emily casually went in and searched the place. They found two of the three UnSubs. The UnSubs looked up and bolted. Morgan went one way and Emily the other.

Morgan chased one of the boys outside and tackled him. Cuffing him he threw him in the back of the SUV.

Emily chased the other boy around and got him before he went over the fence. She cuffed him and brought him around front where she threw him in the back of the SUV. They contacted Garcia and told her they were on their way back.

Station.

While the girls waited for Morgan and Emily, Spencer was on an online chat with Hotch and Rossi.

AHotchner: So everythings ok?

BoyGenius87: Yep.

GameHunter6: That's good. You staying out of trouble?

BoyGenius87: Yes.

BabyGirl25: He's been very good! He stared down the chief and got to tell us where his son was.

GameHunter6: Way to go kiddo!

AHotchner: Nicely done.

BabyGirl25: Morgans back, we gotta go bossman. Talk to you later.

BoyGenius87: Bye!

AHotchner: Bye be safe.

GameHunter6: Be good kiddo.

With that they logged off. They had an interogation to listen to.

Interogation rooms 2 & 3.

Morgan was getting nowhere. Neither was Emily. These two were alphas. alphas don't break so easily whereas the submissives or in pack their known as omegas break like toothpicks. Hence way their at the bottom of the pack.

Spencer decided it was his turn. He got other UnSubs to talk, maybe he can get these guys to talk. He walked in to Emilys room first. Emily looked and quickly grabbed the toddler.

"Spencer! What are you doing in here?" She scolded. She went to take him to Garcia but was stopped.

"Is he your son?" The boy said.

"No. He's my baby brother." She said.

"I had a little sister his age. Her name was Lily. We lived near the desert and wondered away and got lost. They found her body in the desert a few days later." He said. "I'm Andrew by the way."

With that the officer took him away. Emily although not happy Spencer came in the room, but very proud of him. She knew Morgan probably wasn't having much luck so she sent Spencer in to help him.

Spencer tottled in and Morgan scooped him up and settled him on his hip.

"He your boy?" The boy asked.

"No. Little brother." Morgan said.

"I had a brother. He was 29 when he died. He was murdered in the streets by a gang. My mother went mad and my dad left. My mom now is in prison for manslaughter. She killed the man who killed my brother. Protect him. You won't know how much he means to you til he's six feet under. I'm Eli just so you know. The leader is Bennett. Be careful he's dangerous." Eli said.

He too was taken away. Morgan sighed and patted Spencers back. He was proud. Leaving the room, they decided to wrap for now.

"Morgan, we still have one person to catch." JJ said.

"I know. But a certain someone just knocked out." He said.

They looked at the boy and smiled. Spencer was indeed asleep.

Hotel.

Later that night Morgan told Hotch how Spencer got the UnSubs to talk when they couldn't. Hotch was a tad upset but proud to say the least. They talked for a few minutes and settled in for the night.

Elsewhere.

"Oh profilers. You took my pack away. Now I'll take your pack away."

Twisted laughter filled the night sky.

**Oh snaps son! Hope they can catch this guy. Be back tonight!**

**Until next time! Sonic Heroes Sonic Heroooooooooess.**


	68. Beaten by a mere child

**A/N: Good Evening my profilers! Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I hope this one will make up for it. Anywho, after 'The BAU in Wonderland' fic is done be on the look out for new mutli chapters (details not up yet) and a one shot (see profile). Alright chapter 68! Whooo! Ok team, our case tonight read, review, and enjoy! Let's get profiling!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Beaten by a mere child.**

Spencer and Garcia spent hours looking for Bennett. It was like he fell off the face of the planet. Morgan, Emily, JJ, and the chief went to go search all the possible places he could be. But there was no sign of him. Garcia glnced at her charge. She swore you could hear the gears in his mind turning. Looking at the clock it was nearing his naptime, plus he needed a break. Getting online she went to see if Hotch and/or Rossi were on the chat. Nope.

'Must be working.' She thought. 'But what can I do? I can't let him fall asleep yet. I know.'

"Hey baby cakes. Come here a minute." She said.

"Toming." He said.

Pushing himself up with his hands, he tottled over and raised hid arms.

"How would like to color?" She said.

"Tolor? Gawtia we'we worting." He asked. Though he wanted to color.

"Yes but baby boy you need a break. So I have markers, regular and the smelly one. I have all kinds of crayons, and colored pencils." She said digging out her art supplies.

Spencer picked up the black smelly marker and sniffed it. It smelled like vanilla. The two spent the next half hour coloring.

Desert (Suburb areas)

"Are you sure Bennetts the leader?" Bennetts foster mother asked.

"Yes ma'am. We need to know all the places he would go." Emily said.

"Well. Bennett spends most of his time at his family tomb." She said.

"Anywhere else?" JJ asked.

"Well there is a cabin in the woods north of here. It was his grandfathers. He basically lives there." She said.

"Thank you for your time." JJ said shaking her hand.

"Please find Bennett. But be careful. He's always had a bad temper." She said.

With that they left. They called Morgan hoping he had something.

"Morgan it's Emily. Yeah. We got two possible locations from the foster mother. A cabin in the woods north of us, and a family tomb. JJ and I are heading to the cabin. Ok. Did you find anything? Thought not. Alright before heading back head to the tomb. Bye." She hung and continued north.

Morgans SUV.

Morgan and the chief were heading back to station they had nothing. Morgans than went off.

"Morgan. You get anything? Wow alright. Be careful. No. You got it. See ya." He hung up and called Garcia.

"Baby Girl. I need the address to Bennetts family tomb. Got it. Thank you sweetness. Spencer ok? Alright we'll be there soon. No let him sleep, kid needs it. He was restless last night. Alright, be careful. Call me if there's trouble. Bye sugar." He said hanging up heading to the cementary.

At the tomb they found nothing but coffins and stiffs. Although they did find Bennetts stash of weapons along with meth and PCP. The chief decided to take it back with them. The gave one last run through and left.

The station.

After a half hour of coloring Garcia tucked in a now sleeping Spencer. She kissed him on the forehead. She smiled when he mumbled something and buried his face in Artemis. She cursed at herself for not putting her phone on silent when it went off.

"All knowing oracle. Speak and be heard mortal. The cementary is just a few blocks from you. Welcome my chocolate god! He's just fine, sleeping peacefully. Should I wake him and take him back to the hotel? Ok. Be safe. I will. PG out." She said ending the call.

About an hour later the others walked in. Spencer grabbed his drawing and raced over to them. He raised his arms and Morgan scooped him up.

"Loot at what I dwew Mowgan." Spencer said happily.

Morgan smiled and carded a hand through the childs long locks.

"Great job Pretty Boy. Make sure you save it so Hotch and Rossi can see." Morgan said.

"I will." said the toddler giving his drawing back to Garcia.

Gunshots rang out. Bennett came in. He looked mad!

"Hello profilers. I came to get my pack back." He said.

"Bennett, calm down and put the gun down." Morgan said putting Spencer down. Once his feet hit the floor, he bolted in to the chiefs office and grabbed the tiny pistol in the open drawer in the desk.

"I don't think so." He said. More shots.

Every second seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours. They were trying to subdue Bennett. A final shot rang out. Bennett looked down at the hole in his stomach. He laughed and turned to the toddler.

"Beaten. Beaten by a mere child. I wish I had you in the pack." Bennett laughed and then fell to the floor dead.

Morgan raced over to Spencer and took the gun out his hands and gave it back to the chief.

"Believe that's yours." He said.

Morgan tightened his grip on Spencer and the gave him hugs and kisses. This case was done.

Jet.

Later that the group headed home. When they got on the jet, Morgan the sleeping baby in his lap buckling them in. When it was safe to move about the cabin Morgan tucked Spencer in. They told Hotch all that happened and they swore he and Rossi had a heart attack. Since it was still aways from they decided to talk about something else.

"So what are we gonna do about Halloween and for his birthday?" Emily asked.

JJ suggested they take him trick or treating, and for his birthday just have a small gathering like they always did.

Agreeing they slept for awhile. When they got to Virgina, Morgan put the sleeping boy to bed then let Clooney out. When Clooney came back in, he snuggled next to Spencer. Morgan chuckled and kissed the baby forehead saying goodnight. He settled in his bed preparing for a long restless night.

**Go Spencer! I bet Hotch and Rossi had a heart attack. Bet ya Hotch'll lock Spencer in his office. Lol.**

**Until next time! You're too shy shy hush hush eye to eye, too shy shy hush hush eye to eye.**


	69. Akron Ohio

**A/N: Good Evening my wonderful readers! I'm happy! Over 36000+ hits and 130 reviews! You guys make me smile! Anywho, chapter 69! Whoooooooo! With nothing to else to report. Your mission the same as last night! Let's go team!**

**A/N 2: We're probably not allowed to give out real names of the law enforcement, so fellow Akroners your just gonna have to deal with fake names. **

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Akron, Ohio**

Morgan carried the sleeping toddler into the BAU. Garcia smiled when Morgan when brought in the slumbering boy.

"He was pretty restless last night, so let him sleep awhile." Morgan whispered.

"You got it my hunk a hunk of burning love. Boy Wonder will be fine. Now go to work before you get in trouble." She told him.

Morgan chuckled.

"Yes mama." He whispered. He kissed her cheek, then Spencers forehead. "Sleep tight buddy." He turned and left for desk.

Garcia sat down and rocked the baby.

"Just you and me now my sweet baby." She whispered.

She stole one last glance at the boy and got back to work.

Meanwhile in the Bullpen.

Before going to his desk, Morgan got himself some coffee. Prentiss came up from behind and grabbed her mug pouring herself some and loading it with sugar.

"Careful. Add anymore sugar and you'd be Spencer." Morgan laughed.

"Hey now. I got stood up last night. I needed lots of coffee, sugar, and chocolate." She said.

"Is that what's in the bag?" He asked.

"Yep! More chocolate for my stash!" She said dumping the chocolate in her drawer.

"You really love chocolate, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah and? Spencer love coffee, sugar, and Jello." She said.

Morgan chuckled. He remembered when the kid woke up after being infected by Anthrax and the first thing he did was ask for Jello. Shaking his head he got to work.

Meanwhile in JJs office.

"Are you serious? We just got back from a case." JJ said.

"I don't care. And it's been 2 days. The team is plenty rested." Strauss said.

"We still have paperwork to go through." JJ argued.

"Again I don't care. Now assemble the team and get to it." She said storming out of the office.

JJ scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Bitch." She said. She got and walked into Bullpen.

"Guys, we got another. Conference room please." She said.

"Got it." Prentiss and Morgan both said.

"Garcia conference room please." JJ called her.

"On my way my doves." She said.

Garcia walked in with Spencer who was still half-asleep. After giving the toddler a quick 'aw' they turned their attention to JJ.

"Akron, Ohio. A string of murders and school shootings have come up. The UnSub is likely a male teen between the ages of 16-20, and a high school student. Wheels up in 20." She said.

Morgan took the still half-asleep toddler and went home to gather everything. At the airstrip Spencer was more awake. They chatted alittle and talked to Hotch and Rossi. This consult was a pain in the neck. After assuring the paranoid profilers they arrived at their destination.

Akron Police Department.

"Welcome back BAU. Where are the other three?" The Chief asked.

They explained the Spencer was a turned into a toddler, and Hotch and Rossi were at a consult in Michigan.

They got set up and something didn't right. They weren't what though. Shurgging it off, they returned to work. Morgan and Emily stopped at nearby schools and interviewed the teachers. None of them were missing a student or that any of them were reeking havoc.

Hours searching through files. They were more than ready to call it a day.

Hotel.

Morgan and Spencer got settled for the night, after a bath, dinner, and a scolding from Hotch. Morgan made a mental to get rid of Strauss when they got home.

Elsewhere.

"Please you don't have to do this."

"I must. I have to prove something to everyone."

"What?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I want to help. Please let me go though."

"You can help. But no funny business or you'll six feet under."

"I understand. Now what?"

"My next victim. Coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Let us go then."

The pair disappeared in the night.

**Oh damn. I decided to do a case in my hometown. So my fellow Akroners enjoy.**

**Until next time! Odd Parents Fairly Odd Parents. Flips your when you were a kid, Fairly Odd Parents. (I love the Fairly Odd Parents btw)**


	70. Another bites the dust

**A/N: Good Evening team! Last nights mission was a success! Good work agents. Your mission tonight is the same. Lol. Alright people. Chapter 70! Wow. Don't believe it and I'm the one writing this. Lol. Alright agents mission time! So here we go!**

**A/N 2: Alright my fellow Akroners and beloved readers we all know all addresses are completely made up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Another one bites the dust.**

Elsewhere.

Blood was everywhere.

"Was that nessecary?"

"Yes. Remember I have to prove, I'm not weak."

"I know. I know."

"Let's go."

"Yes sir."

The M.E.

"So fa UnTub was hetatint at fiwt (first), but now he teems mowe tonfadint. Lite he hat tomefing to pwove." Spencer said.

"Well cutie pie, you're right. Your UnSub was pretty hesitant at first but when you get to the fourth victim it's like he's a pro." The M.E. said. "Though the stabs didn't kill the last victim. He bled to death. Also your UnSub seems to favor a Broken Butterfly and a steak knife."

"I see. Let's get to station and see what the others have found." Emily said. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Bye sweetie, agent. Be careful. It may seem not a whole lot happens in Akron but you'd be surprised." The M.E. said.

"We will, you be careful too." Emily said. "Come on Handsome, Morgans probably freaking out about where we are."

Station.

"Morgan calm down. I'm sure their on there way back. Chill out." JJ said.

"She's right my Chocolate Thunder. You need to chill." Said Garcia.

"I know. But Spencer's so small now anything could happen." He said still pacing the floor.

"Em's with him. She'll protect him. Now sit and relax before you burst a blood vessel." Garcia chuckled slightly.

Morgan finally sat down but still stared at the door. The girls chuckled and rolled their eyes.

SUV.

Emily looked back at her charge and smiled. He was knocked out. Thumb in his mouth, Artemis tightly hugged, hair starting to stick out.

'Good thing he had lunch. Better call Morgan.' She thought. She dialed his number. He answered at the first ring.

"Morgan. Chill out. He's fine. He's sleeping. Yeah. I'm going to take to the hotel. Yeah. We know he a Broken Butterfly. Have Garcia check to see if anyone owns that gun in Akron or if it was stolen. We will. We'll see you soon." She ended the call. "Alright baby cakes, let's get you to the hotel."

She made her way to the hotel.

Station.

Morgan was still staring at the door. The girls swore he was burn a whole in it. He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Emily. Where the hell have you been? Is Spencer okay? Is he? Good. He'll sleep better in a bed. So did you get anything? Will do. Be careful. Bye." He said hanging up. He turned to Garcia. "Baby Girl, run a list of teens who own a Broken Butterfly."

"On it." She said her fingers flying over the keys. "Ok. I got about five peole. All legal and have permits to own and carry."

"Ok. See if one of those might be stolen but resgistered under an alias." He said.

Garcia nodded and she typed away.

"Oh. I got a Avery Fielde. His name is James Anderson. He escaped from prison after he was found guilty in a school shooting." She said.

"Alright we got our guy. Give me an address." He said.

"1928 South Ave." She said.

"Come on you two. Baby Girl I'll drop you off at the hotel and pick up Emily. JJ you're going with us." He said.

"You got it." She said.

They packed up and headed to the hotel.

Hotel.

Emily glanced at her charge with worried eyes. He just woke from a nightmare. She was worried he'd have another but so far he was peaceful. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced through the peephole and saw it was Morgan and Garcia.

They walked in quietly and explained everything. She grabbed her jacket.

"Ok Garcia. He's all yours. He had a nightmare but he seems fine now. Just keep an eye on him." Emily whispered.

"My poor Junior G-Man. I'll keep a close eye on him. Now go get our bad guy before he gets away." Garica said.

"We will. See you soon." Morgan said.

When they left Garcia slowly sat on the bed next to the slumbering toddler. She brushed a stray hair out of his eye.

UnSubs House.

Morgan and Emily had rushed inside and JJ still hadn't seen either of them. She had gotten his hostage and the lastest victim out. But where were they?

Morgan and Emily finally came out with the UnSub. Throwing him in the back of the SUV they went to the station to interogate him.

Station, Interogation room 6.

Morgan and the girls brought in the UnSub after taking the hotage and victim to the hospital. Morgan sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He left the room and didn't see Spencer walk in.

Spencer tottled up to the UnSub and raised his arms.

"Up peas." He said.

The UnSub smiled gently at the toddler and lifted him up. He settled him in his lap.

"What's your name little one?" He asked softly.

"Spencer. What's your name?" Spencer said.

"Good name. I'm James. What's your dogs name?" James asked.

"Awtemis." He said.

"Wow. You know I use to babysit because my mom couldn't have anymore kids. She had Breast Cancer and died when I was five. I started babysitting when I 10. Most of the kids I watched were like my siblings. But then my dad started drinking and doing meth again and this is how I got to be." He said. "Thank you Spencer. For showing what I've done was wrong."

Morgan rushed and took Spencer from the UnSub and he was taken away. Morgan held the toddler tightly.

They wrapped up the case and headed for the hotel.

Hotel.

After a nice hot bath and shower, the two boys climbed in bed and snoozed away.

**Awww! Go Spencer! He can really nail those UnSubs.**

**Until next time! I'm on a boat.**


	71. Just us men

**A/N: Good Evening my beloved readers. Mission last night: success! Whooo! Good job agents. I apologize, I wanted to update earlier but today was my Dads Friday off so we spent the day together. Anywhos, Chapter 71! Sa-weet! Let's profiling team!**

**A/N 2: Game and scores made up. GO INDIANS!**

**Sue1313-I think Rossi would've had a heart attack and Hotch would've killed Morgan. Or atleast put him over his knee. Lol.**

**kc1997kc-Lol! Super adorableness powers! Love it! And no UnSub can resist the ultimate cuteness that is Spencer. Lol.**

**Enjoy my doves!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Just us men.**

Spencer woke up his bed back home. He'd figured he'd fall asleep on the flight home. But he wondered why was he back home at Hotch's house? Not Morgans. He threw the covers back, grabbed Artemis, put his thumb back in his mouth and tottled downstairs where he found Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi watching the game. Indians vs Yankees. Damn Yanks.

Spencer tottled over to the couch and climb in between Morgan and Hotch and snuggled into Hotchs side. Hotch looked down at his charge and smiled. He picked him up and settled him in his lap. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Hi Spencer." Hotch said.

"Hi Hotch. Hi Mowgan. Hi Wossi." Spencer yawned.

"Hey Baby boy." Morgan said ruffling his hair.

"Hi kiddo. Have a good nap?" Rossi asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer said.

Spencer told them all about the case and the UnSub. Hotch and Rossi sent a glare Morgans way when Spencer told he didn't notice him go in and interrogate the UnSub. Morgan looked at the two men and sunk into the couch. Spencer smiled around his thumb. He was still half-asleep.

The four men watched the game for awhile. The Indians won 10-2. The three adults decided to get some food. Morgan and Rossi ordered pizza, chicken, and Jojos from Fiesta. Hotch let Spencer pick a movie. Spencer picked 'Grown Ups.'

"Good choice." Hotch said.

"Grown Ups. Good movie." Rossi said.

"Don't spoil it old timer, I haven't seen it." Morgan said.

"Neifer have I." Spencer said.

"Well then Pretty Boy. When the movie starts you, me, in the rocker." Morgan said tickling Spencer.

Spencer giggled and took off. Morgan chased after him and started a tickle war. Laughter filled the house. It made Hotch and Rossi smile. It was good that their youngest had such a good big brother. A knock at the door brought the two out of their thoughts.

"I got it. You get the children." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded.

"T-top it *giggle* Mowgan!" Spencer laughed.

"No can do. I need the magic word." Morgan said.

"P *snicker* peas." Spencer giggled.

"Again. Ewwww. Try again." Morgan said.

Hotch smiled at the two. Hating to break them up, but Spencers bedtime was slowly creeping up. Hotch wanted to get him fed and bathed. Hotch bent down and took Spencer from his tickle monster.

"Hey! We were playing! Weren't we Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked the toddler who was catching his breath.

"Y-yeah." Spencer panted.

"You can play tomorrow, it's dinner time. Then it's bath time for you little one, and after the movie it's bedtime." Hotch said settling Spencer in his booster seat.

The four ate and listened the mini go off in tangent. They didn't mind though. He hadn't gone off in a tangent like that in awhile, so they enjoyed it. After dinner, Morgan volunteered to give Spencer his bath while Hotch and Rossi cleaned up the kitchen alittle.

After Spencers bath true to his word Morgan settled with him in the rocker. Hotch gave Spencer Artemis and Rossi gave him a small blanket to wrap him in. All settled they watched 'Grown Ups' until Spencer fell asleep. They were suprised he made it through the whole movie. Rossi and Morgan said their good nights and headed for home.

Hotch turned off the movie and tv, and took SPencer upstairs and got him settled in bed. He carded a hand through his long locks and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight buddy." He whispered.

Spencer mumured something and rolled over. Hotch swore he heard him say 'I love you daddy.' Hotch smiled slightly and got up. Stealing one more glance of his youngest he went back downstairs to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and the alarm was set. Hotch decided to work for awhile and then go to bed.

About an hour later, Hotch finally went to bed. Checking on his charge and finding him sleeping peacefully he went to his room and settled for the night.

About 3:30 in the morning Hotch awoke to sound of his phone buzzing. Muttering a few choice words he answered.

"Hotchner." He said stifling a yawn. "Alright be there soon. Contact the others."

**Oh UnSubs. Don't you ever take a vacation? And awwww Spencer you're beyond adorable! Lol.**

**Until next time! Form Blazing Sword!**


	72. Portland Oreagon

**A/N: Good Afternoon my beloved readers! Today I decided to give you an update and I'll be back tonight with another. Be happy. Lol. Anywho, chapter 72! Whoooo! With nothing further to report, let's get profiling.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Portland, Oreagon**

"Portland, Oreagon. 5 males from a local trade school have gone missing. 2 were found dead last night, and another 2 were dropped off at nearby hospital. 1 is still missing. And all of them were gay." Garcia informed.

"The UnSub could be gay, but afraid to show it so he kidnaps others." JJ theorized.

"Fa UnTub tould be gay but he pwobably tan't attept yet and tidnaps fa others to tow it. Or fa UnTub tould be traight but hates gays." The mini agent said yawning.

The girls gave an 'aw'. He was just so cute waking up!

"Alright. When we land, Emily and JJ take Spencer to the station and get set up. Morgan and Rossi you'll come with me to the dumpsite." Hotch said.

When they landed they got into separate SUVs and headed out.

Station.

JJ carried in a half-asleep Spencer and Emily carried in their things. The chief was waiting for them.

"Howdy. Welcome to Oreagon. I'm chief Wesley Conners." He introduced shaking their hands. "Awww someone's tired huh?"

"Yeah, well someone was up early and it's almost their naptime." JJ said rubbing the toddlers back. He led them down the hall to a fair size conference room. Emily sat the box down and started un-packing.

"Yeah I know how that is. Got a little one myself. My oldest is in College. Littlest one's in pre-school." He said. "They grow up so fast these days. Seems only yesterday my oldest was being brought home."

"I know what you mean. This guy's growning up fast, so's my other one." JJ said.

"Yeah. Well. I best let you get to it. Be in my office if you need me, and the other officers are around they'll be happy to help." He said.

"Thank you" Emily and JJ both said.

Emily glanced at Spencer and smiled. The tiny agent had fallen right back to sleep.

"Looks like someone's down for the count." Emily said.

JJ looked at Spencer and chuckled. She sat down and started rocking.

"I think you, Pen, and I should steal Spence for a weekend. Those boys have hogged him enough." JJ said.

"I know. And I agree. After this case, he's ours." Emily said.

"Who's ours my lovelies?" Garcia asked popping up on the screen. "Aww. It's someone's naptime."

"Yeah it is. And Spence. Emily suggested we as in the three of us should kidnap him for a weekend after this case." JJ said.

"Oh totally! It'd be so much fun!" She said.

They chatted for a minute and then got to work.

Dumpsite.

Hotch and the other two, were on their way back to the station. It started downpouring and there really wasn't much. Then again when you dump at a river, most of the evidence gets washed away.

Station.

The men walked in the station angry, after getting by the angry mob that is the press. Their expressions softened when their eyes landed on their youngest. Emily was rocking him and Spencer was off in lala land.

They began working on the profile. They figured since gay males were targeted the UnSub was male. Since the abductions happen at a trade school he had to be in his early to late 20s.

They called it a night after awhile. They really didn't have much to go on.

Hotel.

Hotch carried in a sleepy toddler. He got him bathed and ready for bed. Hotch tucked him and kissed his forehead. Spencer rolled over and mumbled something. Again Hotch swore he heard 'I love you daddy'. Rolling with it he got settled himself.

Elsewhere.

"Oh baby. So tight."

"Please. Please let me go."

"Mmmm. I'm gonna make you beg all night."

"No."

"No huh?"

The walls became stained by blood.

"That's what you get, for not obeying."

**Oh shit bro-man! Hope they get this guy! He sounds whack! Be back tonight!**

**Until next time! My little pony!**


	73. Jaden

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Told ya I'd be back. Lol. I love you guys! You guys make my day! So reward: chapter 73! Whooo! Btw Happy Mothers Day to any and all mothers! With that said let's get going.**

**kc1997kc-I know! It's so awesome. I believe I can get to a hundred. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Jaden.**

Elsewhere.

"My my. Ain't you a cutie."

"Please. Don't do this."

"Oh but my sweet. I must."

"Why?"

"That my dear, is for me to know."

Screams filled the air.

Station.

Spencer marked and named all the sites and such. He'd gone through all the flies and pictures. There was really nothing. Spencer looked up as the door to the conference room. it was person. But no one he reconized. He hid behind the whiteboard. The unknown male watched the toddler. The man smiled.

"Come on out little one. I promise I won't harm you." He said.

Spencer slowly walked out. He looked at the man. He looked he ran away from something...or someone.

"What's your name little one?" The man asked.

"Spencer. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Zak." He said.

"Zak. Did you wun away fwom someone?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. A bad man." He said. "A little young for these kind of questions aren't we?"

"I wowt fow fa BAU of fa FBI." Spencer showing his badge.

"I see. The man I ran from. Kidnapped me from school. He took me to a warehouse looking place." He said.

Spencer nodded. "Hold on a moment peas."

"Sure." He said.

Spencer got out his phone and called Hotch.

"Hotch. A pewson who etaped fa UnTub is hewe. Uh huh. No. He's out bat tomking. I'm otay. Otay. Bye." He said hanging up his phone. "Tit (sit, you pervs) my fafew will be hewe in a minute." Spencer said.

"Okay." Zak chuckled. He thought Spencer was cute.

School.

"I didn't really have a problem with any of my students. But Jaden's a different story. He'd always sit in the back, and stare at Kyle. Now Kyle was gay. One day Kyle asked Jaden if he'd go out with him. Jaden said yes of course and they were the happiest. But last year during summer vaction, Kyle died in a car accident. Jaden hadn't been the same since." The teacher said.

"Thank you for your time." Hotch said.

"Your welcome." She said and she got back to work.

"Ok so our UnSub could be Jaden. After Kyle died he found he couldn't be happy til he the one. So he started kidnapping he'd hope to find the one like Kyle. But if he isn't happy he kills them." Morgan theorized.

"Alright let's gather everyone and go back to the station. We need to run Jaden and Kyles name." Hotch said. His phone buzzed. Looking at the caller ID he immdiatly answered. "Spencer. Really? Is the chief with you guys? Are you okay? Alright. Sit tight. We'll be there soon. Bye."

Hotch told Morgan and Rossi that Spencer was with a person who escaped the UnSub. They raced to the SUV and headed to the station. Morgan called Emily. Emily told Morgan that her and JJ were already on their way back.

Station.

The group walked in and saw that Spencer was on the floor working and the escapee was watching him. They went and Spencer ran up to his family. Morgan scooped him up and settled him on his hip.

"Morgan you and the others go run the names and get other info from Garcia. Rossi you and I have interview duty." Hotch said.

Morgan, Spencer, and the girls went to one of the desks to contact Garcia. Hotch and Rossi sat down in front of the escapee and started their interview. He told them the same thing he told Spencer.

"One important question we have to know. Were you raped?" Rossi asked calmly.

"Yes. And he tried to kill me. But he's a terrible shot. Only grazed my arm. Doctor said I'll be sore for a few days." Zak said.

"You can go home now now Zak. Be very careful." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Zak got up and left.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other and got up to join the others.

"Ok doves. Kyle Rogers is clean as a whistle. Jaden however, was institutionalized for hullcinations when he 13. When he got out, they ceased buit still was on meds and he has a criminal rep and...oh." Garcia said.

"Oh what Pen?" asked JJ.

Jaden not only suffers from hullcinations but he's bipolar." She said.

Oh snap! Now they really needed to catch this guy.

"Got an address?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry. Jaden doesn't live anywhere but school apparently." Garcia said sadly.

"It's alright. Thanks Baby Girl." He said.

"Welcome my lovelies. PG out." She said logging out.

They sighed and headed back in the conference room. Spencer got right to work trying to find Jaden. Using Zaks info, he started looking at only warehouse districts.

After a few hours a face appeared.

"Sorry to bother y'all. But I was wondering if you'd seen Zak?" He said.

The team looked at the man. It was Jaden! The profilers whipped out their guns and trained them all on him. He just laughed. He looked at Spencer and smiled twistedly.

"My my. What a cutie pie you are." He said.

Spencer hid behind Hotch.

"Daddy." He whispered.

Hotch still had his gun trained on the UnSub put one hand on top of the toddlers head.

"It's alright. Daddy's here." He whispered.

"Aww ain't that sweet." Jaden said taken a step closer.

Morgan got closer to Jaden.

"Don't even think about it. Touch my baby brother, I promise you I'll send you to Hell." Morgan said vemonously.

Jaden stepped back and surrendered. Morgan and Rossi were quick to hand cuff him.

"You got me. Just know this cutie pie. I'll be back." Jaden laughing as he was being taken away.

Hotch holstered his gun and quickly scooped up Spencer craddling him to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Shhh. Spencer. Daddy's here. It's ok." Hotch soothed. "Let's wrap this up."

They wrapped and packed up and headed to the hotel.

Hotel.

After dinner, nobody wanted to leave Spencer. So they chilled out in Hotch's room. Carrying out a freshly bathed Spencer Hotch settled in the rocker. He hummed and rocked. But he knew his charge would be up in few hours with nightmares. He needed to get his to sleep.

Hotch was right Spencer had had two nightmares so far. Morgan grabbed a book out his bag and took the boy to the rocker and began reading. Once he was asleep he settled Spencer bext to him and fell asleep.

**Aww. So cute! Just to answer the question. Yes I support the gay. I have friends boys and girls who are gay. So yeah. Just clearing the air. **

**Until next time! The rain drops keep falling on my head.**


	74. Weekend with the girls

**A/N: Good evening my beloved readers! I hope you guys had a wonderful mothers day! So my lovelies, chapter 74! Whooo! With nothing further to discuss let's get started.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Weekend with the girls.**

It was a Friday afternoon and Hotch was helping his charge pack for his weekend with the girls. He packed enough clothes for the weekend and in case if they get called away, some pull ups just in case, a first aid, an extra blanket, and his night light. Spencer wondered if he was packing for a month or just a weekend. Once that task was done Hotch sat on the bed and settled Spencer in his lap.

"Alright buddy you're all packed. Be good for the girls. Let them help you, eat what they give you, mind your Ps and Qs, call me before bed-" He was cut off by a small voice.

"I'll be otay Hotch. Pwomise." Spencer said.

Hotch smiled and hugged him. "I know. So what am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

"Umm you have Mowgan and Wossi." Spencer said.

"Those two? I'll have more fun watching paint dry." Hotch snickered.

The two laughed. They stopped when they heard the doorbell. Hotch carried his charge and his go-bag downstairs. He looked outside and saw the girls. He let them in and Hotch put Spencer down to get his shoes.

"Alright ladies. He's all yours. Make sure he calls me every night before bed, I packed a first aid just in case, some extra clothes just in case we get called away, some pull ups, an extra blanket-" He was again cut off.

"Hotch we got this Spence is gonna be ok. Just try to find something to do." JJ said.

"We got this bossman. Believe it." Garcia assured.

Emily helped Spencer get his shoes on, then settled him on her hip.

"Ready guys?" She asked.

"Yep I'm ready." JJ and Garcia said.

Hotch smiled. He gave Spencer one last hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good. But have fun." He said.

"I will." Spncer said.

Hotch helped pack and load up. He watched aa they left. He sighed. He trusted the girls, but he had a feeling he couldn't shake. He shook it off.

'You're just being paranoid. He'll be fine.' Hotch thought.

SUV.

"Ok Spence, while we're shopping if you see anything you like let us know. We'll be happy to get for you." JJ said.

"Awe you ture? I don't want to impote." He said nervously.

"We're sure. Sweetie you're not imposing. Not one bit." Emily said.

"Otay." He said relaxing.

Garcia pulled out a tin and opened it.

"Wanna cookie my snuggle bunny?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer said getting a cookie.

"Just one Spence. You still need to eat dinner." JJ said in that mother tone.

"Otay." He said with a mouth full of cookie.

They laughed.

Hotchs house.

Hotch was bored. He finished any and all of his paperwork, including Spencers. He cleaned the house, did the laundry. And it had only been about 4 hours since his son and the left.

He looked at the clock. 8:00pm. Spencer would be going to bed soon. He showered and got comfortable. He grabbed his phone and stared at it, waiting for his charge to call.

Hotel.

JJ carried out a freshly bathed and extremly red faced Reid. Emily and Garcia let out an 'aw'. JJ settled him in bed and handed him his phone.

"You promised Hotch you'd call. Remember?" JJ asked.

He nodded and dialed Hotchs number.

"Hi Hotch. Uh huh. We got hewe otay. Tomowwow. Uh huh. Otay. Good night daddy, I love you." He said handing his to Emily.

She placed it on the side table. She leaned in and kissed the toddler on cheek. Garcia and JJ did the same. JJ tucked Reid in and the girls got ready for bed as well.

Hotchs house.

Hotch had a stone cold stare on his phone. When it rang he answered immideatly.

"Hi Spencer. You okay? Did you guys make it ok? Good. When are you guys going shopping? Tomorrow. Have fun. Good night buddy, I love you too." He hung up and sighed.

He got up and went to bed.

Spencer and Hotch slept restlessly without each other.

**Aww if I was Hotch I'd be bored out of my mind too. So anyone else have the same feeling as Hotch that something's gonna happen?**

**Until next time! Chocolate rain.**


	75. Austin Texas

**A/N: 150 reviews and 40000+ hits! Major happyface! Thank you my beloved readers! Reward: a brand new chapter! Chapter 75! Wow. Chesire Cat grin. Before I zone out again, let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Austin Texas**

Spencer looked around the big mall. The ones back home were smaller. JJ chuckled at the toddler in her arms. Reid was just so cute. When he spotted the candy shop his sweet tooth went into overdrive.

"JJ tan we go in fewe?" He said pointing to the candy shop.

'Oh Spence. You and your sugar.' JJ shook her head. "Sorry sweetie, but you know the rule. No sweets before lunch."

The three girls chuckled when his bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"How about after lunch we get a giant cookie?" Garica asked.

"Otay." He said.

"Good boy." Emily said ruffling his hair.

Back home.

Hotch sighed. He missed his charge. There was nothing to do. The paperwork was done, housework complete, lawn mowed. There wasn't even a Tribe game on.

He'd hang out with Morgan and Rossi but they had plans. Morgan was visiting his mom and Rossi well, he liked his privacy.

He sighed again and continued to stare at his phone with the same stone cold stare as last night. The feeling he had when Reid left came back.

'Again. Paranoia. He's fine. The girls are with him. Their all fine.' He thought.

The mall.

Spencer was enjoying his time with his mom, sister, and aunt. They were now sitting at the food court listening to the groggy boy spout off facts and what not. But now they needed to get the sleepy boy back to the hotel.

But before they left, true to her word Garcia got Reid a giant cookie and told him he can have a piece after his nap.

He agreed and laid his head back on JJs shoulder.

Back home.

Hotch was going stir crazy! He was bouncing off the walls! Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he called JJ.

"JJ. How is he? Good. I know. Just be careful. I have this really bad feeling I can't shake. Right. Thanks JJ. Bye." He hung up.

Feeling better he took JJs advice and just went for a drive.

Hotel.

The girls were laughing and whispering. Trying on the clothes they bought. JJs phone went off.

Figures it was Hotch. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Hotch. He's fine. He's sleeping. He's okay Hotch. Okay. We'll take caution. Hotch I know you're stir crazy right now, so why not take a drive. Clear your head. No problem. Bye." She hung up.

She told the Emily and Garcia about Hotchs bad feeling. They looked at their charge. For Hotchs sake and sanity they were going to take extra care.

JJ cursed when her phone went off again. It was the one person other than all the UnSubs. Strauss. She answered and hung up. She turned to the girls and tolded them to pack up. They had a case.

They packed up and gently picked up their sleeping baby and left.

On their way to the airstrip, JJ called the others.

Jet.

"Austin Texas. Males of the age of 20-25 have been disappearing. 5 were drowned, and 7 were burned alive on a stake. Police believe this is a hate crime on men. The UnSub is definatly female. Between the same ages as the victims." JJ relayed.

"Fa Un *yawn* Tub tould pwactice witch twaft and blames men fow bwuning fem on fa tacke long ago." Spencer said sleepily.

They didn't even notice he was awake. But he could have something.

They landed and since it was late, they just set up and went to the hotel.

Hotch got his son bathed and changed. Once he was changed he settled next to his charge and the two slept peacefully.

Elsewhere.

"Hehehe."

"Where am I?"

"You're going to Hell heathen."

"Hell? But I've done nothing wrong."

"I beg to differ."

*chants in unknown language*

Screams and smoke filled the night sky.

"Death to all who appose me."

The screams died and laughter took its place.

**Oh damn! This chick is whack! **

**Until next time! Go Speed Racer, Go Speed Racer, Go Speed Racer GO!**


	76. Lacie Proctor

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Ok so I have two oneshots coming out. See profile for them, I also have multi chapters coming out now that 'Wonderland' series is over. I'm also thinking about doing a 'child' series for Reid. Anywho getting back on track, chapter 76! Whooo! Let's get moving!**

**kc1997kc-I just noticed that! He'll get his cookie. His sweet tooth will remind him to get the cookie. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Lacie Proctor**

Elsewhere.

A light warm breeze blows across the desert flats. The UnSub was looking through her books and found her next ritual.

"Oh my. I like this one. But it requires a child sacriface. *smirks evily* I'll just have to hunt."

She packed up gear and headed out.

"Onward. This will be the ultimate ritual."

Station.

Reid was working on his map. He had found three dumpsites. An abandoned house, an old bridge in the woods, and an abandoned complex outside the city. Morgan was on babysitting duty. He kept a close eye on his baby brother. Hotch and Rossi went to the dumpsites and Emily and JJ went to talk to the families.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Reid his behind his chair. Raising an eyebrow at his brothers actions he looked to see a hooded figure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you little one." She said.

"How might you be miss?" Morgan asked settling his brother in his lap.

"Lacie. Lacie Proctor." She said.

"Well Lacie. What brings you here?" He asked.

"I was lost. There's no one up front so I went looking for someone." She half lied.

Morgan looked at her suspiciously. She asked for directions to nearest store. Since they didn't live there, Spencer looked his map and pointed to nearest one. Lacie smiled and palmed Spencers cheek. Spencer looked at her and it looked like he was hypnotized.

"Thank you little one." She said smiling crookedly at him. She bid Morgan good bye and left.

Morgan saw the whole thing and when Lacie was out of sight, Morgan picked Spencer up and held him tightly. He decided to tell Hotch. Lacie could be their UnSub.

"Hotch. We had a girl come in named Lacie Proctor. She could be our UnSub. He's ok. She just scared him a little. Yeah. Alright. Bye." He ended the call. He looked at his brother who was starting to fall asleep. Morgan settled back in his chair and rocked.

Dumpsite: Abandoned house.

Rossi and Hotch came up with that this house was the site of the most recent attack. In the basement were shackles to hold the prisoners and in the living room was a stake where it all ended.

They also noticed the UnSub was saftey cautious. There was fire proof tarp laying everywhere. They found the same at the other sites. Hotchs phone buzzed bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Morgan. Is Spencer ok? Your sure? Ok keep an eye on him, we're on our way. Bye." He hung up.

"Everything ok?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. We need to get to back. Morgan and Spencer might've had a run in with the UnSub." Hotch said hurring to the SUV with Rossi hot on his heels.

They called Emily and headed to the station.

Vitcims house.

"JJ, Hotch called. We need to go. Morgan and Reid might've met our UnSub." She said.

JJ bolted to the SUV with Emily hot on her heels, they quickly took off and headed to the station.

Station.

Everyone walked in quietly in case if Reid was sleeping. He was. So was Morgan. They snapped a few photos. Emily sent hers to Garcia and got an answer back.

'So cute! Going in my office and Reids baby book.'

Emily smiled but turned her attention back to the boys.

Hotch gently woke Morgan. Morgan blinked awake and adjusted his hold on Spencer. Once he was comfortable he told them what happen.

They couldn't believe it. And what about Spencer. Would he remember it?

Spencer awoke to whispered voices. They asked him the same things they asked Morgan. But he couldn't remember much. They sighed. Now what?

A few hours later they called it a night.

Hotel.

Hotch settled a freshly bathed and dazed Reid in bed.

"Hotch. I'm towwy I tan't wemembew." Spencer apologized.

Hotch looked at his son and smiled softly.

"It's ok buddy. If she hypnotized you I really wouldn't expect you to remember." He said.

Spencer nodded and curled up next to his father. Hotch pulled him in closer and protectively. Afraid Spencer would disappear in the night.

Elsewhere.

Lacie was pleased.

"He would make a good sacriface. Yes. He's perfect."

She went into the basement and found her victim still sleeping.

"Sleep while you can. It'll be your last. Now to prepare."

She gathered all the things she needed. She mixed ingridients together and got her victim. She tied him to the stake and drew an upside pentagram with blood around the stake. She began chanting a protection spell. She didn't want this ritual to be ruined.

Looking back at her victim she smiled evily.

"Now to collect the finally piece."

She laughed and left to get her sacriface.

**Uh oh! HOTCH TAKE REID AND RUN MAN RUN! **

**Until next time! Unknown to Speed, this is his older Rex who ran away from years ago.**


	77. The Witch and The Lamb

**A/N: Good evening my doves! I'm sure you guys have seen the season finale. I haven't. I've recorded it but haven't watched yet so please no spoilers. Anyways, chapter 77! Whooo! So my lovelies without further ado, let's get going.**

**Sue1313-Nope they can't. All the UnSubs are drawn to his adorableness. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Witch and The Lamb.**

When Reid woke the next morning he didn't really feel good. He wasn't sick, just didn't feel good. He laid back down and rolled onto stomach buring his face in Artemis.

When Hotch came out of the shower he saw the toddler get up and lie back down. Worried he went over to the bed and sat down. He rubbed the toddlers back.

"You ok Spencer?" He asked.

"I don't feel good." He said.

Hotch settled him in his lap and felt his forehead. No fever. He claimed his stomach, throat, and head didn't hurt. So what was making his charge feel bad?

"Think you can work?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer nodded.

"Alright. Be sure to me or anyone else if feel like you can't." He said strenly

Reid nodded again. He let Hotch help bathe and change. He gathered the others and headed towards the station.

Elsewhere.

"Almost complete. Just need my little 'lamb' and it'll be done."

"Please don't."

"Oh but my dear. I must. You men need to be punished."

"But why?"

"For what you've done. You men have sinned greatly."

"I don't understand."

"In the afterlife. You will."

Lacie left her victim alone once again in the dark.

Station.

"Ok my doves. I ran the name Lacie Proctor. Lacie was orphaned at a young age. Both parents were in a cult. Different cults. The father a wiccin practiced white and healing magic, the mother black magic. The fathers cult burned the mother on the stake for betrayal and took Lacie. The mothers cult hunted the father down and drowned him. Needless to say Lacie grew up practicing white and black magic for her fallen parents. If her parents were alive they would've made Lacie choose a side, and she choose one side over the other since she's an only child she would've been killed by the cult she didn't pick. She picked her mothers side. Hence the killing rituals and the upside down pentagrams at the scene. Now her killings are rituals for her mothers sides and according to her online journal she has one more ritual to preform." Garcia explained.

Everyone was speechless.

"What's the final ritual?" Hotch said finding his voice.

"She must burn a male her age on the stake and sacriface a child." She said her voice shaking. "After that she's a full member of her mothers cult. Guys please keep my snuggle bunny safe." She was crying. And she sounded like she was in car. Where was she going?

"It's ok baby girl. We'll keep him I promise you. You trust us don't you?" Morgan asked.

"Y-yes. I trust you. But please don't let my baby fall to her." She cried.

"We won't Pen. Spence will come home safe and sound." JJ said her voice was slightly shaking.

They reassured Garcia that Reid would ok and come home with them safely. Once they hung up, they turned to check on their charge. They froze. Lacie. She had him.

"Shhh. You'll wake him." She whispered. "Oh wait you can't. I put a sleeping spell on him."

"You bitch! How did you-" Morgan began.

"I'm a witch. I can sneak in and out without being noticed. But I wanted you too see your darling boy before well you don't want to know." She said half-laughing.

She began to walk away when a gun was aimed at her.

"Put my baby down." Garcia hissed.

"No. This lamb is mine." Lacie said pulling out a knife a making a small cut on a spot between his neck and shoulder. "His blood belongs to me."

It happened all to fast. Garcia out of blind rage pulled the trigger and Lacie went down. They didn't believe it. They blinked and Lacie was on the ground.

Garcia raced over and picked Spencer up, holding him tightly.

Morgan took the gun from her and led her to the SUV. He took her and Reid back to the hotel. Hotch, Rossi, and the girls stayed to clean up.

About three hours later, Hotchs phone went off.

"Morgan how is he? What? Tell me you're lying. Keep trying. For the love of God do not stop trying." He said voice shaking.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Rossi asked. His worry along with the others were increasing.

"Spencer. He won't wake up." He whispered.

They bolted out of the station.

Hotel.

"Please my sweet baby. Open your eyes. Please." Garcia begged.

When they got back to the hotel Morgan immideatly called a doctor. The doctor check Spencer out. Patching the small cut, and searched for other injuries. No head truama, and there were absolutly no drugs in his system. The doctor couldn't explain why he wouldn't wake up. That was three hours ago. They were still trying to wake him.

Morgan didn't want to Hotch but he had to. Taking a deep breath he dialed the number.

"Hotch. The cut was the only injury and it isn't bad. But Hotch, he won't wake up. I wish I could. Believe me Hotch I won't stop til I see my brothers eyes again." He hung up.

He crossed the room and sat down. He carded a hand through the babies soft locks.

"Baby boy. Please wake up. Please. You have to get up." Morgan begged tear threating to spill over.

Hotch and the others ran in, stopping in their tracks. JJ was crying like Garcia. Tears ran down Emilys cheek. Tears like Morgan threaten to spill over. They all sat on the bed and just talked to the slumbering toddler.

About an hour later the Chief walked in with a girl wearing a silk white cloak. The Chief told them the may be able to them.

"My names Lillith, and I'm a wiccin. I'm fairly sure I may be able to help." She intoduced herself.

She approached the bed and placed her hand on the toddlers forehead.

"You poor thing. This witch put you in a coma. Worry not though, I can help you." She said smiling warmly.

She got right to work. She chanted while ringing a bell. She touched his forehead and smiled again and turned to the family.

"He'll be alright. He'll sleep through out the night peacefully. But in order to perform this spell I had to take away the memory of the past few days. He will not remember this case no matter how much he tries or how many times you tell him." She told them. "Take care of this little lamb."

They thanked her and the Chief, they bid them goodbye and goodnight.

They looked at their baby and thanked the Lord he was going to ok. Since nobody wanted to leave they bunked with Hotch and their charge. Hotch climbed into bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his charge. They slept restlessly through out the night. This was one case they wouldn't forget. They were glad their baby wouldn't remember.

**I'm at a loss for words. Seriously...I don't know what to say.**

**Until next time! DO A BARREL ROLL!**


	78. Dammit Strauss

**A/N: Good Evening my doves! Ok so quick thing here, I'm going to a drive-in tomorrow with a few of my friends so yeah. But that doesn't mean you get an update or two during the day. Anywho chapter 78! Whoooo! So I guess that's it for now. Let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Dammit Strauss! And Colorado**

Spencer woke up the next morning to Hotch rocking him in the rocker. He looked around and was confused. Why were they at a hotel? Were they on a case? He looked up his father and patted his chest to get his attention.

Hotch looked down at his son and smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mowning." Spencer yawned. "Why awe we at a hotel? Awe we on a tase?"

"We were. But were done. Morgan and Rossi are packing up and the girls are getting breakfast." He said.

"I don't wemembew." Spencer said. "Do I have a tontussion or somefing?"

Hotch chuckled, then frowned. "No. But you came down with a really nasty fever. It was too high for you so the doctor said to keep you asleep and you wouldn't really remember anything." Hotch really hated to lie to him but he had no other choice.

"Oh. I feel good. Is my fevew gone?" He asked.

Hotch placed his hand on his charges forehead.

"Yep all gone." He said. "Let's get you changed."

Readjusting his hold on his charge, he got the babies clothes and took him bathroom. By the time he was done helping his charge the family had gathered at the table for breakfast. They smiled at him. Reid smiled back.

"Well look who's feeling better. You okay Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I feel bettew." Reid said digging into his pancakes.

The watched their baby through worried eyes. They didn't want to lie to him, but they have a choice. Plus they didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

While eating Reid did remember something.

"Gawtia?" He asked.

"Yes my mini genius?" She asked.

"Tan I have my tootie we got at fa mall?" He asked.

Garcia chuckled. "Of course. But after you finish your pancakes."

"Otay." He said finishing his pancakes.

They laughed. That lightened mood a little.

Jet.

While on their way home Reid, Morgan, and Garcia were coloring and playing games. Reid was also munching on his cookie. Rossi was typing for his book, Hotch catching up on some paperwork, Emily was reading, and JJ was on the phone with the person the family hated the most.

"Ma'am, please we just want to go home. Do they really need us? Fine. At least give a day to freshen up, and re-pack. Yes ma'am. Thank you." JJ hung up. "Bitch."

"Let me guess. We have another case." Rossi said.

"Yep. A small town in Colorado needs us. But the cutthroat bitch decided to send us tomorrow morning." JJ said.

They sighed. At least they didn't have to go now. They went back to doing what they were doing.

FBI.

"Yes I'll inform the BAU team immideatly." Strauss hung up. She dialed JJs number. "Agent Jareau. You and your team must report to Colorado. I don't care if you're on your way home or not. I understand. Yes they said they needed our help. Fine. You have a day. Tomorrow morning you are to report to Colorado am I understood."

Strauss rolled her. She swore she was dealing with two year olds sometimes. She shook her head. Maybe two wasn't a good number. After all one of her agents is now two. She sighed. What was she going to do with that unit?

Hotchs House.

Hotch carried in a sleeping Spencer. He took him upstairs and laid him down in his bed. He wanted to keep an eye on him while he packed. He smiled when Spencer rolled over and buried his face in Artemis.

Once they were packed Hotch decided to lay next to charge. He picked the boy up and settling him on his chest. Spencer moved restless and his fluttered. Hotch rubbed his back.

"Shhh buddy. It's okay. Go back to sleep." He soothed.

Spencer settled and dropped back off. Hotch kissed top of his head and nodded off with him.

Several hours later, Hotch awoke to a sound. He looked to see what it was. it wasn't his charge. He glanced at his alarm clock. Not that. Though he frowned at the time. It was 6:30 am. He checked his phone. It was vibrating. He flipped it open and read the text from JJ.

'Wheels up in 20'

Hotch sighed. He gently laid his son down and got ready. He hated to wake his charge but he needed to get him ready. He woke him long enough to get him ready, once he was settled in his car seat Spencer dropped right back off. Hotch smiled and headed for the airstrip.

Jet.

"Colorado. The local police of a small town need our help to solve a cold case that re-opened. In the 1920s a girl and her girlfriend ran away because their parents didn't approve of their love. One girl was supposedly killed and the other taken by the others father. Now they believe their back and/or they have a copycat." JJ explained.

"If fa UnTub is bat, he tould looting fow fa ofer giwl. If it's a topytat it jut might be two giwls who's pawents don't appwove of feiw love." Reid yawned.

They smiled. He was so cute waking up. When they landed they headed to the station.

Station.

Like usual, the Chief was always to greet them when they arrived. They got settled in the conference room and began working.

Several went by and they had nothing. Then again since it was a cold case they really didn't expect to find much. They decided to wrap and call it a night.

Hotel.

Reid sat on the bed looking through the case to see if they missed something. It didn't seem like they did but he had a feeling something was up. He squeaked when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Relax Spencer. It's only me." Hotch chuckled.

He helped the mini agent get ready for bed. He grabbed Artemis and settled with Hotch. Reid slept restlessly that night.

Elsewhere.

Bloodcurling screams filled the night air.

"Oh baby. You know your screams excite me."

"P-please s-stop."

Screams piercied the air again.

"I'm gonna make you beg and scream all night long."

Sobs and screams continued. And the night wasn't over yet.

**Oh jeez. This UnSub sounds highly disturbed. And kc1997kc, I told ya he get cookie XD. Ok guys there you have it. Be back tomorrow during the day because I'll be gone all night. See ya then.**

**Until next time! I can't find my brain...have you guys seen it?**


	79. Cold case cracked

**A/N: Good day my lovely readers. And what a beautiful day it is here in Akron. My fellow Akroners get out and enjoy it! Lol. So my doves chapter 79! Whooooo! With nothing else to report let's get going!**

**Sue1313-I'd never let Spencer forget about his sugary treats. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Cold case cracked wide open.**

While Hotch was getting a shower Spencer was looking over the case again. His feeling of something being missed was still there. He read and re-read it over and over. He squeaked again when Hotch picked him up from behind.

Hotch came out of the shower to find his son working like he was last night. He sighed and looked at the clock. He went over and picked him up. He chuckled a bit when he sqeauked.

"Spencer it's only me." Hotch chuckled.

"Hotch! I'm worting!" Reid cried.

"I know. A little too much. Now come on. We need to get you bathed and ready." He said carrying his charge into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later Hotch came downstairs with a freshly bathed Spencer. He sat down and settled him in his lap and ordered breakfast for the both of them. The team soon came down and joined them.

Station.

After a nice filling breakfast thhe family arrived at the station and got to work. Reid looked over the case once again and found that his feeling was right. Something was missing. He got up and dug through the box of files. Not finding what he was looking for he tottled outside to ask one of the officers if they could get what he wanted.

He walked up to a female officer at her desk and tugged on her pants. She looked down at the tiny agent and smiled.

"Hi little one. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Uh huh. I need a file." He said.

She nooded and picked him up. They walked into the file archives.

"Ok sweetie. What file do you need?" She asked.

He looked around and a cold case box. It was the same as the one they were working on. He pointed to the box and she set him down. She carried the box back to conference for him and set on the floor. She knelt down and ruffled his hair.

"There you go sweetie. Let me know if you need anything else." She said going back to her desk.

"Fant you." He said.

He looked at his family who was looking at him amused looks. Even the Chief looked amused.

"Got my staff wrapped around your little finger huh?" He asked.

Reid blushed. But it was true. Nobody not even some of the UnSubs could resist his cuteness. He shook them off and opened the box. He read through the files and was right. The case they were working on was the same as this cold case but there something different. Their cold case said said one girl was murdered and the other was taken. This case both girls were taken by the same UnSub.

'The UnSub could have a twin. But one of these case has to lying. But which one?' Spencer thought to himself.

His answer came through the door. A girl in rags came in.

"Please someone help." She said.

The officers took her into a interrogation room.

Interrogetion room 7.

The girl was given food, water and a blanket. She ate and drank and curled up in the blanket. Spencer looked at her.

'Too young to be our victim...Unless.' He thought.

He tottled in and tugged on the blanket. The girl looked and smiled at the toddler. She picked him up and held on to him like a lifeline. She settled him in his lap and rubbed his back.

"I'm Daisy." She said. "What's your name little one?"

"Spencer." He said.

"That's a nice name. What about your dog there?" She asked.

"Awtemis." He said.

"Good name." She said.

"Daity. What happened to you?" He asked.

"I was taken. Like my grandmother. She fell in love with another women, just like me. She was taken by her girlfriends father. Like me. I think we were in the mountains. It was cold where we were." She said.

'I was right! She was taken by the UnSub from long ago. But that UnSub has to be atleast 80 something and would need help. She was taken by the son of the UnSub which happens to be her girlfriends father.' He thought.

"Is your giwlfwiend til alive?" He asked.

"Yes. She got away. But I don't where she is." She said.

"We'll find hew." He said.

Daisy smiled at the toddler and hugged him.

"Thank you little one." She said.

The officer took Daisy to the back where she could stay and be protected. Hotch came in and got Spencer. He looked at his families faces. They were shocked. Their baby cracked the case wide open.

They were gonna head off to the mountains but it was getting really late, and they needed the rest. So they wrapped up and headed to the hotel.

Hotel.

Hotch got his son ready for bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Hotch got ready for bed and settled next to his charge. He brushed a stray bang out of his eyes. Spencer rolled and snuggled into Hotch.

Hotch smiled and rubbed his back.

"Good job today. I'm proud of you." Hotch whispered.

Spencer smiled and settled down. Both slept well that night.

Elsewhere.

"She got away."

"So go get her."

"Can't. Plus the police are starting their patrol."

"Then sunrise you will trek down the mountain and bring my love back to me."

"Yes father."

The snow continued to fall that night in the mountains.

**Alright Spence! He cracked that cold case wide open! Alright my lovelies I'll be back tomorrow. **

**Until next time! Hello, I'm KITT. The Knight Industry Two Thousand.**


	80. Cold case closed

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! I'm back, just like I said. The drive-in was fun. Saw the Avengers for the second time and Dark Shadows. Johnny Depp is so amazing and hilarious. *Sweatdrop* Anywho, chapter 80! Wow. I'm nearing 100! And thanks to you! Let's get profiling shall?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Cold case closed.**

In the Mountains.

"It's the morrow. Go get my love."

"Yes. Look after him Rose."

"Yes."

"I shall return with Daisy."

"Go. The sooner you get back the sooner we can be together."

"Father. Are you sure this is path you choose? You'll go to prison."

"I'm sure. But that bitch must pay for turning you against me."

"I'm not against you. Tis the other way around."

"Hush now. Go set up the room.

"Yes sir."

Station.

Reid was busy at his map narrowing down the exact location of the UnSubs. He used Google Earth to find an old cabin west in the mountains and Daisy comfirmed it. She wanted to help.

"Hotch. I found fa UnTubs pace." He said.

"Good job. Morgan let's go. Rossi you stay here with the girls. Spencer you stay out of trouble." Hotch said.

"Yes siw." He said.

Rossi ruffled Reids hair in praise for finding the UnSubs. As soon as Hotch and Morgan walked out the door a guy popped in. Daisy gasped and backed slowly to a corner.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Rossi asked.

"That's him. The son. He kidnapped and raped me." She said her voice shaking.

Rossi, Emily, and JJ drew their weapons. Garcia grabbed Reid and she and Daisy followed the Chief to an interrogation were they'd be out a harms way if it came down to them pulling trigger.

"Can we assist you?" Rossi asked.

"I'm looking for a girl. Her name's Daisy. I'm her brother Shawn. I came to take her home." He lied.

While he had his back turned Emily took the chance to subdue him and JJ took his gun and knife. Rossi and the Chief took him away and Garcia, Spencer, and Daisy came back. Daisy was happy he was going away. But there still was the father and her girlfriend.

The Cabin, Mountains.

Morgan and Hotch arrived to the cabin in record time. Morgan went around back and Hotch went to front. Hotch counted down to storm in. As soon as he said three, they busted in. Morgan cleared the kitchen and headed into the basement.

He found the girlfriend making up a bed. He crept up slowly behind her and subdued her. He cuffed her and hauled her upstairs.

Hotch cleared the living room and went upstairs to the father getting ready for Daisy. Like Morgan he crept up behind and subdued him. He hand cuffed him and hauled them downstairs.

Morgan and Hotch threw their captives in the back of the SUV and headed back to the station.

Station interrogation rooms 3, 4, and 5.

The three sat in seperate rooms and waited to be interrogated. Daisy hung her head in shame. She knew she couldn't trust Rose, but she thought she loved her.

Emily was interrogating Rose, Hotch the father, and Morgan and Reid the son.

Interrogation room 5.

"So tell me. Why did you and family kidnap and rape Daisy?" Emily asked.

"I did nothing. I love her." Rose said.

"Right. That's not love. So why?" Emily pressed.

"My father thought we were impure because we're of the same sex. So he kidnapped her and my brother raped her, then my dad." She said.

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"I raped her too. Out of spite and hate for myself. But I never wanted to hurt Dais." She said tear spilling over.

Emily nodded to the guard and he took her away. She walked out and placed a hand on Daisys shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." Daisy said.

Interrogation room 3.

Morgan and Reids interrogation went well. As soon as the brother saw Spencer he broke down and confessed to everything. The rape and helping with the kidnapping. The guard took him away and Morgan walked out. He put Spencer down and Spencer raced into Hotchs room.

Interrogation room 4.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. The father was being overly difficult. He got the 'I raped her' part out of him but not the 'I'm behind all this.' Hotch was annoyed and decided no more mister nice guy. He started yelling and the father sat there and laughed.

Reid popped in. Hotch quickly scooped him up and held him tightly. The fathers expression changed.

"I did and planned everything. My daughter and her love for another women was unholy. I decided to punish them by showing them how impure they were." He said darkly. "I mean, how would you feel if your boy there was gay?"

Hotch scowled. "I wouldn't care. If Spencer was gay, I'd still love and support him. Love is love. It has no race no gender. I would not care at all."

"Hmph. Your lucky boy. If you were my son. The same would've happened." He said.

He started rambling how impure the world was when the guard took him away. Hotch carried Spencer back to the conference room to clean and wrap up. This cold case was now solved.

Daisy walked out and felt a gentle warm breeze. She smiled and looked to the sky.

She walked towards her mother who was waiting, and hugged her like she hadn't her in years. She got into the car and waved to the BAU family. They were happy to see that she and her family can have some closure.

Hotel.

That night Hotch carried in a now sleeping Spencer. Hating to wake him, he woke him long enough to bathe and change him. Once that was done Hotch got ready for bed and settled next to his son.

Spencer rolled over and snuggled into his father. Sighing in content the two slept peacefully.

**Yay! They solved it! Cold cases are fun to write. I should do another.**

**Until next time! Magic Bananas.**


	81. Planning

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! What a lovely night it is for star gazing. Anywho chapter 81! Whooo! Let's get hopping!**

**A/N 2: I don't know when Reids birthday is, so yeah. Here it's in October.**

**kc1997kc- So sorry about the confusion. But if I may, I find that if you re-read the chapters and the ones before over a couple times it'll become clear. Hope this'll help.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Planning.**

Hotch carried a sleeping Reid into the house. He fell asleep the whole flight. Which was good actually. They discussed about his birthday and Halloween. For his birthday they were going to have a small gathering just like always. For Halloween they were going to take him trick-or-treating. Garcia said she'd get Reids costume, for she had one picked out for him.

Hotch took Reids coat and shoes off and gently laid him down. He kissed his forehead and palmed his cheek. He watched his charge sleep for a few minutes then headed to his office to get started on his paperwork.

Mall.

"He likes Star Wars. He can Luke Skywalker!" Garcia exclaimed. She was so happy to be taking her sweet baby out for trick-or-treating.

JJ and Emily nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Pen look at the size. It'll be too big for him." Emily pointed out.

"I can fix it so it fits him." JJ said.

So they got Spencer a Luke Skywalker costume.

"Did you get the costume?" Morgan asked.

"Yep! What do you have my handsome angel fish?" Garcia asked.

"A bag full of goodies. And my costume." He said.

"Ohhh. What you gonna be?" Emily asked.

"Not telling you. You'll just have to see." He said.

The girls huffed. The wanted to know. Though they weren't telling each other what they were gonna be yet. Costumes all bought it time to focus on another matter. Spencers birthday. They all got what he liked. So now all they had to do was get the party supplies and they were set.

Hotchs House.

Reid woke up to the smell of something sweet baking. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and got out of bed. He headed to bathroom to take of buisness. Once he was done, he popped his thumb back in his, picked up Artemis and headed down stairs.

Hotch heard the pitter patter of little feet. He smiled. He should've known that only his charge would wake up to the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He turned to see his son walking in with his 'waking up' appearence. His hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, Artemis tightly cluched in his arms. Hotch scooped him and gave him a cooled cookie to try.

"What'd you think?" He asked the half asleep toddler.

"It's good." Spencer repiled sleepily.

Hotch chuckled. He patted the boys back and sat him on the counter.

"You help me make the rest." He said.

Spencer nodded. He was still munching on his cookie.

Garcias Apartment.

"Garcia where's your sewing kit?" JJ asked.

"Hall closet my dove." She said from the kitchen.

JJ got started on fixing Spencers costume. Emily was in the kitchen with Garcia sorting through all the goodies. Morgan had gone home to check on Clooney and try his costume on.

Hotchs House.

Rossi had just gotten there to see Reid and Hotch covered in flour and cookie dough. He snapped a few photos and went over to help.

"Yeesh. You two look like the messiest ghosts ever." He laughed.

Hotch and Spencer looked at themselves and each other and laughed. They looked at Rossi with evil smirks and got him messy too. The three were definitly the 'messiest ghosts' ever.

"Wossi try fis. I made it." Soencer said handing him a cookie.

Rossi smiled and took the cookie. He took a bite and looked at Spencer.

"Really good. You'd make a good baker." He complimented.

The three made a bunch of cookies in the course of an hour. They wrapped them up and put them away. Then they cleaned up the kitchen and ordered dinner.

After dinner Hotch put a sleepy Spencer to bed. Once he was in bed Hotch and Rossi called the girls to see if everything was good. It was. Hotch and Rossi talked for a little bit before Rossi headed home.

About an hour later Hotch truged upstairs and got ready for bed. He peeked in on his son one last time and got into bed. The two slept well that night.

**Sorry about the length. I'm going to a bonfire in a few minutes. Anywho, So cute! Be back tomorrow night, so sweet dreams my doves!**

**Until next time! I'm on a boat.**


	82. Happy birthday little one

**A/N: Good evening my doves! A bit breezey, but that's ok. Mondays...ugh. Lol. Anywho, chapter 82! Whooooo! Let's get going shalls we?**

**A/N 2: Voting time! We all know Emily's gone and I don't know if it would make much sense if she stayed in the story, so you my doves must decide! Should Emily stay or go? **

**A/N 3: I had this idea for this chapter floating around in my head all day so I wrote this the way I thought of it. And the song belongs to me. Yep I wrote it!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Happy birthday little one!**

Spencer woke up the next the morning to the smell of something good. He got out of bed and tottled down stairs. He walked into the kitchen and that his big brother and sister were there. He tottled over to them and climbed into Morgans lap.

Morgan looked down and smiled at the sleepy baby.

"Good morning birthday boy." He said.

His birthday. Reid forgot.

"Good morning Handsome." Emily said.

"Good mowning Mowgan and Emily." He yawned.

The kid was so cute waking up. Hotch turned the boy and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Mowning Hotch." He said.

Hotch sat some plates down in front of the profilers. Bacon, eggs, and waffles. Yum. They dug in to the delicious food. They chatted while they ate. Morgan joked with Reid that he was 'this many' and held up three fingers. Reid countered that Morgan was 'this many' and held up one finger. They laughed.

After they ate they cleaned and Morgan helped his baby bro with his bath. When that task was done they got in the SUV and headed to Rossis.

"Whewe awe we going?" Reid asked.

"To Rossis." Hotch said.

Rossis Mansion.

They walked in and they saw the manor was decorated for Halloween.

"Well look who finally showed. Happy birthday kiddo." Rossi said taking the baby from Hotch. He kissed his forehead and led the group into the kitchen where Garcia and JJ were making something sweet. Garcia turned and rushed over to Rossi and took Reid from him, hugging him tightly.

"Hello my sweet baby. Happy birthday." She said.

"Fant you." He said.

JJ carded a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Well what are standing here for? Let's get this party going." Rossi said.

_I once was told_

_That you don't have to be blood to be family_

_We became close_

_We became siblings_

The family watched as the big brother and sister played and laughed with the little brother. His laughter filled the air. They were happy he was.

_I once was told_

_Life was like a puzzle_

_All of the pieces are jumbled at first_

_Give it time he said the pieces will come together_

Reid tore the gifts his family got for him. Morgan got him a ball and mitt, and told him they'd go play catch some afternoon. Emily got him a book by Clive Cussler that he would enjoy, she told him she'd read a couple chapter to him at bedtime. Garcia and JJ got him all kinds of clothes and toys he would enjoy while he was growing up. Rossi had gotten him an antique chess board and challenged him to a game. He laughed. He got and hugged his family thanking him for the gifts. He loved them.

_Life is puzzle we put together we each other_

_We'll make a picture of our world_

_My dreams and yours have become one_

_Will get through this together_

_After all fate brought us here_

At dinner the family chatted and ate happily with each other. Just enjoying the company. Spencer giggled while Morgan was making faces and playing with his food. Hotch scolded Morgan lightly. He shrugged and winked at the toddler. JJ playfully swatted his arm.

_Call my name and I'll guide you through_

_Take my hand and I'll lead home_

_Pick up the pieces as we go_

_I don't want to forget the moments we share_

_I don't want to forget you_

Garcia took a bunch of pictures for Spencers baby book. She liked the one with JJ and Spencer both blowing out the candles together. Morgan liked the one with Hotch, Rossi and Spencer when they washing dishes. They had to give Reid a bath for he was covered in bubbles. Rossi liked the one with Reid and Morgan building with one of the lego sets JJ and Garcia gave him. Hotch liked the group one. JJ and Emily liked the one with Emily and Reid in the rocking chair reading the book she got him. Reid liked them all. Or he would've if he saw them. He was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom upstairs. They decided it was time to clean up and get to bed as well. They had another big day ahead of them tomorrow, trick-or-treating. They did that and they stayed the night at Rossis. Hotch slept with Spencer. Both slept with a smile on their face.

_The pieces we have all fall into place_

_The laughs we shared the smiles we gave_

_All show on the picture before us_

_Nostalgic music that we heard plays through my mind_

_Everytime I hear it I have to smile _

_I once was told_

_That you don't have to be blood to be family_

_We became close_

_We became lovers_

_I once was told_

_Life was like a puzzle_

_All of the pieces are jumbled at first_

_I gave it time I told him and the pieces all came together_

_The picture became clear and it was complete_

_All because I have you_

_The picture became clear and it was complete_

_All because I have you_

_All because we have us_

**Awww. So cute! I hope my song didn't suck too much. See ya tomorrow night!**

**Until next time! Wonder twin powers activate!**


	83. Candy!

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Iz happy that some of you like my song! I worte it about 3-4 years ago when I started learning guitar. Anywho chapter 83! Whooooo! With nothing further to report let's get profiling!**

**Sue1313-Thank you! And I agree 100% that baby Reid should lose his big sister. The reason I asked if she should stay or go is because after she left the show, I noticed some people cutting her out of their fics. But in honesty there was no way I was going to cut Emily out. She's Reids big sister and he needs her. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Candy candy candy.**

Spencer was super excited! He was going to get candy! He loved his Luke Skywalker costume. He picked his light saber and tottled down stairs. The family looked at him amused. Morgan stepped in front of him.

"I bet Obi-Wan Hotchner never told you what happened to your brother." Morgan said.

"He told me 'nough. He told me you tilled him." Reid said.

"No Spencer. I am your brother." He said.

"No. Fat's not twue. Fat's impo'tible!" Spencer shouted dramatically.

"Search your feelings you know it to be true." Morgan said.

"NOOOO!" Spencer shouted.

They laughed at the two brothers. Morgan laughed and scooped up his baby bro and settled him in his lap and set a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of him. Spencer munched on his breakfast as he rattled off about 'Star Wars.' They were amused.

Once breakfast was done and the kitchen was clean Morgan and JJ took Spencer to the store with them.

Store.

They got Wal-Mart and Morgan settled Spencer in the cart. The profilers were getting lots of stares. Not the 'bad stares', the 'awww the toddler looks so cute in his costume' stares. They went to the candy isle and grabbed bags and bags of candy. They went to the next isle for lunch food, and of course their youngest spotted a sweet treat. Mindful of the people around him and remembering the lecture of how he was suppose act like a toddler in large crowds. He patted Morgans hand to get his attention.

"What's up buddy?" He asked.

"Daddy tan we get tome ice-tweam pops?" Spencer asked.

Morgan looked at JJ and got the I-don't-think-so look.

"Sorry buddy. But Mommy says no. But I'll tell you what, if your good from now until trick-or-treat and you haven't eaten all your candy in one night, we'll get some ice cream pops. Deal?" He asked.

Spencer was a bit sad, but agreed. "Deal." But he kinda knew the reason why they didn't get the pops. They didn't want him to be on a sugar rush before tonight, and he was getting candy.

They gathered what they needed and headed for the check out.

"Hi! Find everything?" The cashire asked.

"Yep." The two older profilers said.

"Aww you look so cute! Let me guess. Luke Skywalker?" She asked the toddler.

"Uh huh." Spencer said blushing a little.

"Aww. So are you two married? Or mom and brothers?" She asked.

"Mom and brothers." JJ said.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. It's just one time I had a young couple like yourselfs and they were brother and sister but were married. So you curiousty." She said.

"That's ok. And that's weird." Morgan said.

"It is. Alright you're all set. Have a good Halloween." She smiled.

"You too" The profilers said.

They loaded the SUV and settled Reid in his car seat. On their way back they noticed his eyes drooping.

"Look like it's our young Padawans naptime." JJ chuckled

"Yeah. Let's get our Knight home." Morgan said.

Rossis House.

Morgan carried in the stuff and JJ carried in a now sleeping mini Jedi. Emily and Garcia 'awed' and Hotch and Rossi chuckled.

"I see my little Jedi Knight is all 'forced' out for now." Hotch said taking the baby from JJ.

He took his son and settled in the rocker. Hotch then had a thought that troubled him a little.

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer." He said.

"What about him?" Emily asked.

"Some of the houses have cemetaries displays. What if they set off a panic attack?" He asked his gaze never leaving Reid.

"If that happens we'll bring him back here and have our own Halloween thing." Rossi said. "He'll be fine Aaron. You'll have JJ, Morgan and Garcia with you."

After reassuring the paranoid father their charge would be fine, Morgan and the two girls got ready. Hotch handed Reid to Rossi and got ready himself.

Morgan was a 'tickle monster', JJ was a princess, Garcia was too a Jedi, and Hotch was an 'UnSub.' They had to laugh at that. When Spencer woke up and was fed his dinner they went off to collect their candy.

About 15 minutes later they got through half the neighborhood without casualty and/or panic attacks.

'My worry was for nothing.' Hotch thought.

Spencer and Morgan walked down the path of a house and Spencer was beginning to get tired. He raised his arms for anyone to take him. Hotch chuckled at the sleepy Jedi. He picked him up and grabbed his bag of sweets.

"Bedtime for you my young Jedi." Hotch said.

Reid yawned. "Tan I have a piete of tandy?" He mumbled.

"You can some tomorrow Pretty Boy. For now let's get you home." Morgan said.

Reid nodded and snuggled into Hotch.

They got Reid back to Rossis. He and Emily chuckled at the mini sleeping Jedi. Hotch took him upstairs and changed him. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight buddy." He said palming his cheek.

He got himself ready for bed and settled next to him. Both slept peacefully.

**Awww! So adorable! I was Triangle Head from Silent Hill last year for Halloween. Yes I still trick-or-treat even though I'm 20. Lol.**

**Until next time! ANGRY BIRDS**


	84. Long weekends

**A/N: Good evening my doves! I'm glad y'all enjoyed the last few chapters. Spencer is just so cute! Over 50'000 hits! Thank you bunchies my lovelies! *Hugs* Anywho, chapter 84! Whoooo! Let's get profiling shall we agents?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Long weekends and even longer naptimes.**

Spencer woke up the next morning and forgot for a minute where he was. Remembering he was at Rossis he grabbed Artemis and tottled down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and climbed into his fathers lap.

Aaron looked at the messy haired baby and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said kissing the top of his head.

"Mowning." He yawned around his thumb.

They smiled. Aaron nudged him a few times to keep him awake.

"Somebodies out of it." JJ whispered.

"Long weekend. He sleep good at naptime." Hotch said.

Before the toddler fell back asleep a plate of food was placed in front of him. Reid sluggishly ate. Once he was done Morgan helped him bathed while Hotch packed their go bags.

Morgan took the still half-asleep baby downstairs and settled in the rocker with him. He was hoping his bath would wake him up a little more. Concerened the big brother checked his temp. He relaxed when he found his forehead was cool. Maybe Hotch was right. The baby just needed sleep. It was a long weekend.

Reid rubbed his eyes. He was really tired and wanted to go back to bed. He wish being Hotch took him from Morgan and headed for the truck. Before he was placed in his car seat he asked Hotch to put him down and he gave Rossi a hug.

"Fant you Wossi." He said.

Rossi chuckled and scooped him up. He kissed his forehead and placed him in his car seat.

"Your welcome buddy." He said palming the toddlers cheek.

"Thanks Dave, see you at work." Hotch said.

"Yep. Drive safe." He said firmly.

Hotch chuckled and headed home. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw his son was sleeping again.

'Poor guy. I'll bet he's tired. Between work and this weekend he must be worn out.' Hotch thought.

When they got home, Hotch put Spencer in bed. He palmed his cheek and went to un-load the truck. He threw the dirty clothes in the wash, and re-packed his and Reids go bags with fresh clothes. With that task done he snucked a glance at his charge and found him sleeping peacefully.

About 2-3 hours later a fully recharged Spencer made his way to his fathers office. He climbed up and settled in his lap. Hotch smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey sleepy baby. You doing ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

"Good. Cause you slept like a rock for a few hours." Hotch chuckled.

"Hey. You nore." Spencer said.

"Do not." Hotch said.

"Do too." Reid said.

Hotch tickled him, saying he doesn't snore over and over again. Tickle fight over, Hotch looked at the clock and took the boy downstairs and searched the kitchen for take out menus. Hotch didn't feel like cooking. He ordered Chinese much to Reids dismay.

Hotch settled Reid in his booster seat and set his plate in front of him. Patiently Hotch taught Reid how to use chopsticks.

"I DID IT!" Spencer happily shouted taking another bite of his food.

"Good job buddy." Hotch praised giving the boy a high five.

After dinner Hotch played with Spencer for a bit. Hotchs office phone went off. For his own safety and protection Hotch placed Spencer in the playpin. Hotch never really took it down, and with all the trouble his son has been in he decided to start using it again.

Hotch came back and took Spencer upstairs and changed him into his pajamas. He then put the babies shoes and coat on and settled him in his car seat.

"We have a case and the moster said wheels up now." Hotch told the confused boy.

"Otay. But why am I in my pjs?" He asked.

Hotch chuckled and handed Spencer Artemis. "Because. It's your bedtime. And I know you'll fall asleep here and sleep most of the flight."

Spencer nodded. Hotch went back to the house and got their stuff. After loading the truck he went back and checked the house to make sure it was locked up tight and to set the alarm. He headed for the airstrip. He glanced back at his son and saw he was knocked out for the night.

Once he got to the airstrip he handed the sleeping baby to Rossi, and he and Morgan un-loaded the truck.

"Alright people. Before we profile let's get some sleep." Hotch said.

He went to take Spencer from Rossi but the elder man just tightened his grip.

"I've got him Hotch. Lay down on the couch." He said firmly.

Too tired to argue he obeyed. Reid was in good hands. Before going to sleep Hotch took a photo of grandpa Rossi and his grandson sleeping. He sent it to Garica, and silenced his phone before he got an answer.

'So sweet! I'm so printing this one out for Rossi and it's going in the book.'

Hotch chuckled. He closed his phone and slept well. Unknown to him he did snore.

**Awwww! So cute! Wonder what kind of case they have. Anyone else besides me suffering from new episode deprivation?**

**Until next time! Boop!**


	85. Warwick Rhode Island

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Toonami is coming back! *#&$ YES! Sorry. I loved Toonami. And you guys have excellent ways of coping. I just started started watching the old episodes. Though I skip the episodes where my baby get kidnapped. That ep makes me too sad and makes me cry. Anywho, chapter 85! Whooooo! Alright team let's get profiling!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Warwick Rhode Island**

"Warwick Rhode Island. A serial rapist had escaped late last night and has taken an old victim. Lilliah Allura. She was kidnapped by this man when she was 7 and is 20. She was raped repeatedly and beaten. She was taken off campus from the University early this morning. Witnesses heard him shout "She's mine, she's mine." Her boyfriend Luis called the local PD and filed for missing person. This UnSub also has a history of severe violent episodes and has a personality disorder." JJ relayed.

"Fa UnTub pwobably found out fat she wat alive and went aftew hew to 'finit' wat he tarted." Reid said scratchily.

The family looked toward him.

"Baby boy, you feeling ok?" Morgan asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm otay." He rasped.

"You sure my mini G-man? You sound like you have a frog in your throat." Garcia asked.

"I'm sure." Spencer said clearing his throat.

The team glanced at each other worriedly. The last time he had a sore throat on a case he wound up with strep. But he had also had a fever. He doesn't have one this time.

'Perhaps it's his tonsils.' Hotch thought.

Hotch remembered the statics his youngest gave him for tonsils one time. Most people get them out at an early age while others later on in life. Coming out of his thoughts he made a mental note to take Spencer to the doctor as soon as the case was finished. For the time being he'd have to make sure his youngest was comfortable.

When they landed the boy and girls seperated in the two SUVs and headed off towards the station.

Station.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi walked in and was greeted by the Chief.

"I'm Chief Anderson Mitchell. I thought you said there was more of you." He said.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, Morgan, and Rossi. And there are SSAs Prentiss, Jareau, Garcia, and Reid. They went to the hotel." Hotch said.

"Ahh. I bet it's the little agents naptime." The Chief said.

"Yeah." Hotch simply said.

The led the men down the hall to the room they'd using as headquaters for the time being.

"Here y'all go. Holler if you need anything." Anderson said and walked back to his office.

"Alright. Let's this done and over with as soon as possible." Hotch said.

The two men nodded in agreement. They didn't want Spencer to suffer another minute. Opening the boxes and files, they got straight to work.

Hotel.

The girls carried in a sleeping but an uncomfortable baby. JJ rocked him hoping he'd calm down a bit. But it wasn't working.

"You don't think my snuggle bunny is getting strep again, do you?" Garcia asked.

"No. It's just his tonsils." JJ said. Seeing the confused looks on her friends faces she sighed. "Henry was like this before he got his tonsils out. He was cranky, uncomfortable, miserable. But he doesn't have a fever. So no. He's not getting strep."

"Well then we better wrap this case up as soon as possible. But for now, let's try to get boy genius here to rest awhile and make him comfortable." Emily said.

Settling her charge in her lap, the girls grabbed a file and got working.

Garcia typing up a storm, had found something.

Station.

Morgan sighed heavily. They had nothing. Hotchs phone rang startling the men. Seeing that it was Garcia he put her on speaker.

"Go ahead Garcia." he said.

"That fast?" Morgan questioned. "Nope."

"Ok so tell us." Rossi said.

"Wow. Good job Garcia. How's Spencer? I figured as much. We'll bring him some popsicles. Thanks you guys. Keep an eye on him. We're on our way." Hotch said ending the call.

Hotel.

Garcia checked, double checked, and triple checked everything before calling the bossman. She dialed the number.

"Ok bossman. I looked up the name of our victim Lilliah, and got the name of her captor." She said. "Yes this fast. You doubt my skills? Glad you asked. Captor is Micheal Burton. The same Micheal Burton who was arrested for the kidnapping and rape of Lilliah and the same Micheal Burton that escaped and re-captured Lilliah."

"Wow Garcia." Emily said.

"Thank you thank you. Uncomfortable. JJ said it's definitly the tonsils. You are most welcome bossman. We will. Be safe." She hung up.

"Good job Pen." JJ said. She then looked down at a pair of teary eyes looking at her. She frowned. She hated seeing him like this. "Oh Spence. I know you're uncomfortable and hurting. But you need to hang on a little longer. Kay?"

"Kay." He managed to get out.

The girls looked at him worriedly. This was no fun. Hotch and the others walked in. Getting a popsicle out of the box he handed it the baby and put rest in the freezer.

Reid sucked on his popsicle. The coolness was really helping. Using his free hand, he fisted his eyes. He was tired.

While he was finishing his popsickle, the team filled him in.

'Wow. That was fast! Though I know why their doing this. They want to get this over with and get me home to a doctor.' He thought.

When he finished his popsickle, Hotch gave him his bath and got him ready for bed. After tucking him in, he kissed his forehead and decided to work for a while.

Elsewhere.

"I've missed you. My sweet Lilly."

Muffled sobs filled the room.

"Now now. Don't cry. I love it when you smile."

Muffled screams filled the room.

"Sweet dreams my sweet Lilly."

Lilliah passed out from the pain.

Evil laughter filled the sky. This guy was a class A psycho.

**Psycho isn't the word I'd use in Lilliahs situation. But you know. Anywho, I had my tonsils out at 3 and due to my high tolerence for pain, instead of asking for ice cream I asked for bologna sammich...I know right. I'm weird. Lol.**

**Until next time! One fish two fish red fish blue fish.**


	86. Got the UnSub

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies. Had a great day today. Went to the library and went laser tagging! Hope y'all had a good day. Anywho, chapter 86! Whoooo! Let's get going!**

**kc1997kc-Wow. My moms grew back. I had my tonsils and apparently my adnoids too. But it's not so bad. It's like getting you're wisdom teeth out, you stay home a few days, eat nothing but ice cream :)**

**Sue1313-He is adorable when he's sick! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Got the UnSub and Tonsils suck.**

Hotch tried to soothe his crying son but nothing was working. Spencer was just so uncomfortable. He barely slept last night. Poor baby. Hotch knew he had to leave soon but he really didn't want to.

"Shhh. Buddy it's okay. Daddy's got you." Hotch soothed. 'We really need to wrap this case up.'

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked through the peephole and saw it was the family. He opened the door and let them inside. They looked at the crying boy and frowned. They hated seeing him this way.

"Has he slept?" Rossi asked.

"Barely. I can't get him to eat a popsicle." Hotch said sadly.

"My poor baby!" Garcia exclaimed.

Glancing at the clock, Hotch sighed. It was time for them to leave.

"Morgan, and Garcia stay with Spencer. I'd stay but I'm needed and he could use his big brother and his aunt. Rossi, Emily, and JJ you're with me." Hotch said handing Spencer to Morgan. He put his coat on and carded a hand through the toddlers hair. "Bye buddy. I'll see you soon." He kissed his forehead and gave Morgan the you-better-protect-him glare. Morgan gave Hotch the chill-out-you-know-I-got-this look.

With another heavy sigh and long glance at his son, Hotch reluctantly left. Morgan patted the boys back and kissed the top of his head.

"I got you baby boy. Can you try to eat a popsicle for me?" He asked.

Reid nodded. Garcia took a popsicle and put it in a bowl. After that she got to work. Spencer managed to eat a the entire thing but still was not comfortable. Morgan picked him and gave him a bath. He put some clean pjs on him and settled in the rocker with him.

"Bedtime. You need to sleep." Morgan said.

Reid nodded. He was tired. But he didn't think he could sleep. He closed his eyes and tried but couldn't sleep.

Garcia found where the UnSub was located and called Hotch.

"Ok bossman, our sicko lives at 1988 Westvilla Ave. Yes. We're trying but the poor baby just can't sleep. You're sure? Ok if you think that may help. Yes we got him to eat a popsicle. Yes. Go catch this guy so you come be with your son. Bye bye." She said.

Station.

"You're sure? Good we're going now. Is Spencer asleep? Give him some Childrens PM. It'll help him sleep. Yes. Did he eat? Good. We're going now. Thanks Garcia. Bye." Hotch said. "Garcia found the UnSub. Rossi and Emily let's go."

They got in the SUV and raced down the highway. They got to the house and slowly got in. They could hear muffled screaming from the basement. They slowly made their way down and tried to subdue the UnSub but it was one of those times where the UnSub meets his untimely end.

They freed Lilliah and took her to the station.

Hotel.

Finally giving into the medicine Reid fell asleep. Morgan didn't lay him though. He just kept him in his arms.

Garcia kissed the boys forehead and carded a hand through his hair.

"Poor baby. I hope they got him. Spencer needs to see a doctor and soon." She said.

"I know baby girl. I hate seeing him like this." Morgan said.

Station.

"So he kidnapped when you were 7 after your mother died and you were raped repeatadly and he takes you again and does it again. Why?" Rossi asked.

She lifted her shirt and showed them the mark on her side.

"Believe it or not he was a close friend of my dad and my moms ex-boyfrined. When he found she died he went nuts. he took me and branded me saying 'your mine your mine.' He always thought my mom belonged to him, hence why he took me. Plus I look like my mom so yeah." Lilliah said.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

Lilliah nodded. She walked out of the interrogation room and found her dad and older sister waiting for her. She ran to them and hug them. They took her straight home.

After cleaning up the family bolted to hotel.

Hotel.

Spencer still was asleep when they got there. Hotch thought that was a good thing. He sent the others to bed and got ready himself. After that he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Dr. Hutchinson it's Aaron Hotchner. Yes it has. Good. My son Spencer, I need you to check out his tonsils. Yes. We'll be heading home first thing tomorrow. Yes. That'll be great, thank you. Bye." He hung and placed his phone back on the side table.

He settled next to his charge and wrapped his arm protectively around him.

Hotch's doctors office.

"Hello? Ahh Aaron. Been awhile. How have you been? Good. Tonsils huh? I assume you're on a case when do you get home? So Spencer is it? Alright, tomorrow sound good? Your welcome. Bye bye." He said.

**Aww poor baby. YAY! They caught the pyscho. Sorry about the length. It's 2 am and it's still kinda hot out, so before I pass out from heat exhaustion I'm going to bed. Good night.**

**Until next time! *yawn***


	87. Tonsils out

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Can't focus. Too hot. Mind fuzzy...oh sorry y'all. Here in Akron the humidity and heat is God awful. Anywho, chapter 87! Whoooo! Let's get going!**

**kc1997kc-I know it's terrible. The humidity here is worse. Ugh. Hopefully it'll rain soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Tonsils out and all the ice cream I can eat.**

Jet.

Hotch carried a red faces, puffy eyed Reid on the jet. He'd finally given in to some more Childrens PM.

"Going to the doctors today?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah. I want these tonsils out of him." Hotch said.

Tearing his protective gaze from the toddler he looked at his family and saw the worry in their eyes. He sighed.

"You know I'll call you guys later and you can come see Spencer." He said.

They nodded. All them gazing at the toddler with worry and protectiveness.

Hospital.

Hotch carried in the groggy boy. He slept the whole way home and to the doctors. He walked up to the nurses station. The nurse looked up from the laptop and frowned. She didn't like seeing children in the hospital.

"Hello sir. Aww poor baby. What can I do you for?" She asked.

"I have an appointment for my son today." Hotch said.

She nodded. "Your sons name?" She asked.

"Spencer Hotchner." He said.

She nodded again and typed away. "Ok. Your right on time and I need you to fill these out. I'll go tell the doctor you're here."

She handed him a clip board and he sat down. He settled Spencer in lap and kissed the top of his head. Spencer snuggled into him. Hotch finished the paperwork and gave it back to the nurse. He sat back down and began to rock the tired and hurting toddler.

A nurse came out and called for them. She smiled sadly at the father and son.

"Alright Spencer. I'm going to take your measurments." She said.

Hotch laid him down on the baby scale. She frowned at how thin he was and small he was. She scribbled his height and weight on his chart and she led them down the hall into an examination room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said leaving the room.

BAU.

Back at the BAu the family was sitting at the round table working. They were also staring at the speaker phone in the middle of the table waiting for Hotch to call.

Strauss wasn't liking that well. But she knew if she said something Rossi would have her head. They all would. She sighed. As long as they got some work done, she could let this go just this once.

Hospital.

Hotch was rocking the teary eyed toddler. He had gotten him to calm down a little. The doctor came in with Spencers chart and scribbled some things on it. He took a seat on the stool and turned to the father and son.

"Hello Aaron. This must be Spencer. I can see you're hurting little guy, may I check your throat?" He gently asked.

Getting a nod the doctor looked in his throat and whistled.

"Yep. Those tonsils definitly have to come out. There three times as big as they should be. I can take them out today if that's ok with you Aaron?" The doctor asked.

"By all means. I want these tonsils out of him ASAP" Hotch said.

The doctor nodded. "Before I go get things ready. We need to discuss somethings. Like his diet for instance. Spencer here is a little short on height and low on weight. I'd like him to gain a few pounds, if that's not possible then there are things out there that can make up for that. Such as nutritional drinks and foods. Anywho, let me get the OR booked and the nurse will be back with some scrubs to change him in and some other things." He said leaving.

"Thank you." Hotch said. He looked at his charge. The doctor was right. Spencer is way too light and sorta small for a three year old. He would have to monitor his diet more closely.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. The nurse popped in with three different childrens scrubs. She took a seat on the stool and smiled at the toddler.

"Ok sweetie, which pair would you like? I have race cars, puppies, and tigers." She said.

"Wace tars." Spencer rasped.

She nodded. "Ok sweetie just a few more things then we'll get those awful tonsils out. Ok dad, we can knock Spencer out in seconds with an injection or in minutes through the mask."

"The mask. Spencer doesn't like needles." Hotch said.

She nodded again and placed her supplies on the table and pulled out a mask and various chapsticks.

"We like to let the children choose a scent for the anesthetic. It comforts them. So sweetie pie, what flavor would you like? I've got bubble gum, strawberry, cherry, apple, cinnamon, and cotton candy." She said.

"Bubble gum." Spencer managed to get out.

She nodded. She took the mask and rubbed in the chapstick. She held it to the toddlers nose and told him to smell it. He did and it smelled good. The nurse smiled. She told them she'd be back to bring them to the OR. She needed to get the mask to the doctor and give the father a chance to change the toddler.

Hotch changed Spencer into a clean pull-up and the scrubs. He palmed the babys cheek and kissed his forehead. Hotch saw that Reid wanted to say something.

"What is it son?" He asked.

"Awe you going to be hewe when I wate up?" He asked.

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Yes Spencer. I never planned on going anywhere."

Reid nodded and raised his arms to be held. Hotch scooped him and held him tightly. The nurse came back in and led them to the OR. Hotch reluctantly handed Spencer to the nurse. He carded a hand through his hair. The nurse took him in the room and laid him down on the table. The doctor came in.

"Hey buddy. Let's get those tonsils out." He said.

The anesthesiologist placed the mask on the toddlers face and he began to doze off. Once Spencer was asleep the doctor got to work.

Waiting room.

Hotch sat in the seat waiting for his son to be done. He was through waiting. It had been an half hour. While he was waititng he could call the team and at least tell them their working on him now.

"Hey guys. Yeah he's in surgrey. He should be done soon. The doctor said the operation would only be an hour tops. Yeah. Don't know yet. They'll tell me when their done. Alright. Bye." He hung up and sighed.

BAU.

The speaker phone rang making everyone jump. The answered. And it was Hotch! With news they hoped.

"Hey Hotch. Is Pretty Boy in surgrey?" Morgan asked.

"That's good. Only another half hour left." Rossi said.

"Will my snuggle bunny be staying in the hospital?" Garcia asked.

"Alright. Call soon." JJ and Emily said.

"Bye." They all said.

Hospital.

When the last half hour was up, the nurse led him to the recovery room where he soon was sleeping peacefully in a crib with Artemis tightly cluched in his arms, and instead of sucking his thumb he sucking on a pacifier that had been in the freezer.

"The doctor didn't want him sucking his thumb, hence the pacifier. Plus we put it in the freezer so the coolness will soothe his throat while he sleeps. Also since he was in pain before the operation the doctor wants to keep him here for a night or two. So with that, we'll take Spencer up to his room." She said.

Her and a few more nurses wheeled the crib up stairs to the pediactric ward of the hospital. Once they nurses got the father and son settled in the room she left but she said she'd be back in an hour or two to check on Spencer. Hotch thanked her and she left.

Hotch thought about calling the team again, but he thought it'd be better if he'd let Spencer rest a little first. He kissed the toddlers forehead and carded a hand through his hair and took a tiny hand in his. He then took a picture of him with the pacifier in his mouth. He thought it was cute. Hotch laid his head back against the rocking chair and closed his eyes and drifted away.

**Awww! Yay there out! When I was little and had all my surgreies (10 and counting) I always picked bubble gum for the anesthtic. But when I had my right ankle operated on (tore a tendon) I had a choice. I could be knocked out in seconds (injection) or minutes (mask). I chose seconds. Anywho, going to bed now before I pass out again. Stupid heat wave...*death glares the sky***

**Until next time! I am a cowboy...this is my horse.**


	88. More cooling pacifiers

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! A bit cooler but still dizzy! Though that's my fault partially. I guess not eating on a hot day is a bad idea. Hey it was too hot to cook and I wasn't hungry, so sue me. Lol. Anywho, chapter 88! Whooo! Let's get get profiling!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**More cooling pacifiers and Plotting the downfall of Strauss.**

Hotch wasn't sure how long he was asleep for, but he woke up just in time to see Reid waking up. Reid looked around trying to remember where he was, when he did he raised his arms to Hotch. Hotch smiled a gently picked him up mindful of the IV in his hand. Hotch was suprised his son didn't notice the pacifier in his mouth. He settled in the rocker and began to rock while talking to him.

The nurse popped in and smiled at the sleepy toddler.

"Hi little guy. I see the cooling pacifier is helping. When I was your age and younger my grandmother to soothe sore throats would stick our pacifiers in the freezer and give them to us. It worked like charm. Just gonna check your vitals and temp then you can go right back to sleep." She said. She chuckled at the father and son. She remembered that she didn't like cribs and would sleep better in her dad's or brother's arms. "Ok little guy, vitals are good and fever's broken. All good. You can go back to sleep little one."

Reid didn't need to told twice. He closed his eyes and fell right back to sleep. Hotch and the nurse chuckled. She gently took the pacifier out Reids mouth.

"I'll get another one for him. I'm Sophie by the way." She whispered and walked out of the room to get another pacifier for Spencer.

Hotch chuckled a bit. He pulled out his phone and saw his new background. He smiled. Spencer looked adorable with the pacifier in his mouth. He decided to send the image to Garcia. He laughed quietly at the reponse.

'WHY HAVEN'T YOU MESSAGED US? btw, SO CUTE! When can we visit?'

Hotch texted back.

'Alright. Be there soon!'

He smiled and snapped his phone shut. Sophie popped back in with another cooling pacifier. She woke Reid and stuck it in his mouth. He fisted his eyes sleepily and laid back onto Hotch. Sophie smiled and left to finish her rounds.

Hotch began to rock again and sang a lullaby. Spencer dropped right back off.

BAU.

The family was getting anxious. They haven't heard from Hotch in over 3 hours! Garcia's phone buzzed. It was Hotch! The family crowded around. They saw the image of Spencer. It was so cute! The girls 'awed' while Rossi and Morgan smiled. Garcia messaged Hotch. He answered back and she read the message aloud.

"Sorry Garcia. Wanted Spencer to rest a while and I fell asleep. And you can visit anytime now just be quiet. Spencer just fell back asleep." She said. "Awww. My poor baby."

She messaged Hotch back that they be there soon. They packed up their stuff, piled in an SUV and headed to the hospital.

Hospital.

Reid was still sleeping peacefully sucking on the cooling pacifier. Hotch kissed the top of his head and continued to rock. His family popped in. Hotch smiled and warned again to be quiet.

"How adorable!" The girls quietly exclaimed.

The men laughed quietly.

"How is he Aaron?" Rossi asked.

"Good so far. He had a slight fever after the operation but it broke." Hotch said.

"What's up with the pacifier?" Morgan asked.

"It's a cooling pacifier. The doctor doesn't want him sucking his thumb, plus the nurse Sophie said when she was little her grandmother would use a cooling pacifier to soothe sore throats. It's been working. I'll have to remember this when we go home." Hotch explained.

The family chatted a while. Hotch's phone went off. It was the creature from the black lagoon. She needed him and someone else to go to a consult. Morgan volunteered to look after Spencer. Hotch nodded. He reluctantly handed Spencer to Morgan. Reid startled awake a moment and Morgan was holding him. He snuggled into him and dropped off again. The girls once again 'awed.' Morgan rolled his eyes and settled in the rocker. He kissed the top of the baby's head and rocked.

Hotch told them he'd be back to say goodnight to Spencer. The family wanted him to get some sleep, shower, and pack. So Hotch and Rossi did that.

Later that night.

Hotch came back to the hospital as promised and saw a new cooling pacifier in his sons mouth. He also saw his son was barely awake. Hotch knelt down in front of his two sons. He palmed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Hey buddy. I got to go to a consult. Morgan's gonna look after you while I'm gone. So behave for me okay." Hotch said.

Reid nodded. He raised his arms and and Hotch scooped him up and hugged him.

"Good night daddy." He whispered.

Hotch smiled. "Good night son."

Hotch reluctantly handed Reid back to Morgan.

"I should only be a few days. Call if he needs me." Hotch was cut off before he could finish.

"Hotch man. I got this. You know I'll call if there's trouble. Plus I have the girls to help. Now go before you miss your flight." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. He trusted Morgan. He left with Rossi.

Jet.

Hotch was beyond frantic. Though he had Rossi there so he wouldn't make any rash decisions like Strauss's dimise. Though he could see the gears in his head turning, and he too was plotting Strauss's downfall. He swore he was going to pay her back for this.

Hotch dug out his phone and looked at the background. He smiled and drifted off.

Hospital.

Sophie popped in to check on Spencer one time for the night.

"I take it he doesn't like the crib." She said.

"Nah. He prefers his big brothers arms." He said.

"Me too." She said. "All good. Be back tomorrow to check him out and again if he gets the go ahead to go home."

"Thank you." Morgan said.

"Welcome. There's some blankets and pillows in the closet. The couch doubles as a bed." She said.

Morgan nodded. Gently and mindful of the toddler's IV he grabbed a blanket and a pillow, and settled for the night.

**zzzzzz Awww so cute **

**Until next time! **


	89. Home

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Ugh this heat! I actually came down with heat exhaustion earlier. It sucked. I also apologize for the length in advance if this is too short. With heat exhaustion, I was asleep the whole day and I'm still pretty tired. So kc1997kc be prepared it's about to get worse. Anywho chapter 89! Whooo! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Home because I don't like hospitals**

Reid woke the next morning feeling a whole lot better. He took the cooling pacifier out of his mouth and looked around. Nobody was here. Sophie walked in. She smiled at the baby.

"Good morning Spencer. You look good today. Which is good news because you get to go home. Mommy and brother went home to get you some clothes." She said. "Just going to check you out quick. All good. Now let's get the IV out."

She quickly took it out and soothed the tear eyed baby. Once he was calm she settled him back in the crib. Promising to come back she went to go give his chart the doctor. She came back within a few minutes. She sat and talked to Spencer for awhile.

JJ and Morgan walked in. Spencer looked over to them and raised his arms.

"Mommy." He rasped.

JJ went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hi baby. Mommy's here." She said.

"Come here Baby Boy. Let's get you changed so we can get home." Morgan said taking Reid from JJ and went in to the bathroom.

While getting change the nurse explained how to take care him for the next week or two. Only ice cream and popsicles til the scab falls off. Use the cooling pacifiers as needed, and he could take Childrens Tylenol.

Once Reid was changed they filled out the discharge papers and piled in the SUV. Before going home they stopped at Wal-Mart for some stuff.

Wal-Mart

Morgan placed Reid in the buggy and got shopping.

At the freezer isle Morgan stopped at the popsicles and ice cream.

"Ok Pretty Boy. What kind of ice cream would you like?" He asked.

"Tawwbewwy." Spencer rasped.

Morgan nodded and got a few tubs of strawberry ice cream. Reid also picked the rainbow popsicles.

At the check out the cashier thought Spencer was too cute. He'd fallen asleep, and was using Artemis as a pillow. Morgan paid for the stuff and when he got outside he took a picture of Reid asleep in the cart. He sent the photo to his family. He loaded the SUV and settled the sleeping baby in his car seat and headed home.

Morgans house.

After Morgan got Spencer to eat, he gave him a cooling pacifier and settled in the rocker with him. His phone buzzed. Thanking God he put it on silent, he took it out of it's cradle and looked at the messages his family sent him. The first was from JJ and Emily.

'So cute! Going in his baby book!'

Garcia was next.

'So adorable! STOP HOGGING HIM! Btw I'm coming over later!'

Morgan smiled and text 'ok' back to her.

Rossi was next.

'The kid'll sleep anywhere. Make sure you take care of him.'

Morgan rolled his eyes. He texted back 'what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't look after my little brother?' Rossi answered back.

'You have a point.'

Last was Hotch.

'Good to see him home. Call if he needs me. I'll check in later tonight.'

Morgan had to chuckle at Hotchs overprotectiveness. He closed his phone and contiued to rock his baby brother. Later that afternoon, Garcia came over. She and Morgan talked while playing a game with Spencer.

After getting his charge to eat, he gave him a bath and settled him in his room for the night. Before Morgan gave him another cooling pacifier so his throat wouldn't hurt him during the night, he said goodnight to his dad.

Clooney came in and settled with Reid for the night. He snuggled into the German Shepard and dropped right off. Morgan chuckled. He tucked his brother in, and kissed his forhead.

"Sleep tight buddy." He said carding a hand through his hair. He looked at his furry friend. "Keep your eye on him and keep those monsters away."

Clooney looked at his master with a look that said 'You can count on me!' Morgan patted the dogs head and checked the house one last time. Once that was done he settled in his own bed for the night. Everything was all good.

**Awww so cute. I know it's short, I'm sorry but I'm going back to bed before I passout again. Good night my lovelies and see you tomorrow night!**

**Until next time! Just gonna stand there and watch me rawr, but that's alright because I'm a dinosaur.**


	90. Seattle Washington

**A/N: Good evening my loverlies! Feeling much better tonight! But unfortunatly the heat wave is not over yet. Sigh. Anywho chapter 90! Wow. So close to 100! Happyface! Let's get moving shall we?**

**spot'scrazygirl-A 'little bird' (hint hint ;) ) told me Gideon has escaped from prison. So no we have not seen the last of him.**

**Sue1313-They would be right! The 'Reid Effect' is no more! So Clooney is protective.**

**patbor-Thank you! Don't worry. That paranoid father shouldn't be away for too long now.**

**kc1997kc-Ugh. I know right. Reading and writing baby Reid keeps me going! I love writing him! So much fun!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Seattle Washington**

Reid woke the next morning and his throat felt much better. He climbed out of bed and went to bathroom. Once that task was done, he saw Clooney sitting by staircase waiting for him. Clooney picked him up like a lion picks up their cubs and carried him downstairs. He went into the kitchen to find his master.

Morgan turned around to find Clooney bringing Reid to him. He smiled. The 'Reid Effect' was definiatly gone. He took Spencer from his protecter and settled hiim in his booster seat.

"Alright Pretty Boy. Popsicle or ice cream?" Morgan asked.

"Ice tweam." The baby said sleepily.

Morgan chuckled and scooped out the ice cream into the bowl. Grabbed a spoon and handed it the toddler. The toddler ate without any pain to his throat.

Garcia walked in the door and practically sprinted to the kitchen.

"Good morning my doves!" She greeted. Clooney barked as if to say 'don't forget me!' "Hi little puppy!" She petted Clooney.

She sat down with her two favorite boys. Her and Morgan chatted. Garcia reached for her cell phone and took a picture of Spencer. Morgan looked over to his baby brother and grinned. Spencer was covered in ice cream. His face, his hair, and even his ear. He scooped him up and took him upstairs for a bath.

Making sure the water was the tempurature he placed the toddler in the tub.

"Call me when your ready to get out." Morgan said taking the baby monitor.

"Otay." Spencer said playing with the rubber duck.

Morgan snapped a quick photo and went downstairs. He showed the picture to Garcia and she flipped out.

"Awww! So going in his baby book!" She said.

She pulled out a few albums and started scrapbooking. Morgan saw all the pictures she and the family had been taking. Morgan chuckled at a few of them. Hearing his brother call for him, he went upstairs to help him.

Morgan brought a freshly bathed Reid downstairs. Garcia cleaned up her scrapbooks and took the baby from Morgan. They put their shoes and coats on and headed out.

Cafe.

JJ and Emily were sitting inside waiting for them. Morgan settled Reid in his lap. JJ handed him some crayons and paper.

"Here you go sweetie. You can color." She said.

Spencer accepted the items and got to drawing. The adults watched the toddler draw. He was pretty good. Even that size.

They sat and converesed for awhile. Then the fun was ruined when the cutthroat bith called. They had a case. Sperating to pack the met on the jet.

Jet.

"Seattle, Washington. Apparently they have a psycho running around. The local police called us in to track and find him. The UnSub is male. Late 30s-early 40s. He is game hunter, but instead of hunting animals he's hunting humans. He shoots his victims with and arrow and takes them to an unknown location and tortures them. After the torture he takes them back to the wood and makes them run. He chases after them and hunts them down over again." JJ briefed.

"This is psycho." Emily said.

"Yep. So who wants to tell Hotch we're away?" JJ asked.

Everyone backed out.

"Sissys." She said. She pulled out her phone and made her way to the back of the jet. "Hey Hotch it's JJ. Yeah we're on a case. He's good. Throat's not sore. But the doctor doesn't want him back on solid foods yet. Yeah. You're sure? Yeah you're right. Ok. Talk to you soon. Bye." JJ hung up.

She looked over at her Spence and Hotch was right. The toddler was getting sleepy. As soon as they landed they would feed him, let him work for a bit, then it off to lala land.

Hotch and Rossi's hotel room.

"Hotchner. Hi JJ. Let me guess you're on a case. Figures. Spencer ok? Not yet huh? I know we shouldn't do this, but he's probably craving real food so if you feed him cut his food into bite size pieces. Yes I'm sure. It'll be good for his stomach to have normal food since it's been a few days. Alright, tell Morgan I'll chack in later. Bye." He hung up.

"Spencer's doing better I take it." Rossi said.

"Yeah, much better. I wish I was there with him." Hotch said.

"Well, let's get down to buisness. The faster we get this done the faster we see our favorite genius." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded in agreement. It may have been only a few days but he had been away from his son for too long.

Hotel.

After getting things settled at the police station, Garcia took a very sleepy Spencer to his and Morgans room.

She took off his shoes and coat and sat him down for a minute. She took off her shoes and coat and got comfortable. She settled Spencer in her lap and rocked him. Spencer was asleep in no time.

Station.

While JJ handled the press Morgan and Emily talked to the victims familes. All the victims were hikers and campers, all in their early teens to late 20s. And before Spencer went down for his nap, he tried to find the UnSubs place. He marked a wooded area.

Morgan and Emily after interviewing the familes went to check out the area Spencer had marked. While hiking the trail, they found several arrow pieces some of the tips had flesh on them, and a few bodies.

Hotel.

Later that night, Morgan and Spencer went over the case after the baby's bath. Spencer found another potential area where the UnSub could be or hunts.

Half asleep the toddler began to doze off. He was startled when Morgans phone went off. It was Hotch. They chatted and brought him up to speed with the case. They said their goodnights and settled in for the evening.

Elsewhere.

"Run little animal run."

The person ran as fast and hard as they could. There was no way out of the woods.

The UnSub took aim and hit his mark. Feeling immediate remorse he buried the body face down.

"Time to hunt again."

He packed up to restock and resupply. His arrows and clothes were caked with blood.

**Oh man. RUN EVERYBODY RUN! Lol.**

**Until next time! Scootaloo! Scootscoot scootaloooooo!**


	91. Hunter Hunted

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Bit of a chilly night, but better than the heat wave. Anywho, chapter 91! Whoooo! With nothing further to report, let's get profiling.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Hunter hunted**

Elsewhere

"Run my prey run."

He sat in his usual perch watching his victim try to figure which to go.

While it was fun, he work to do. He had to get his new home. He snuck up behind the jogger and pressed a cloth to his face. He carried him back to his cabin.

He hummed a tune. "Time to get you home and ready."

Station

Reid knuckled his eyes. He had been non-stop for the past three hours. The adults were getting worried. If they don't make their youngest sleep soon, he'll get stir crazy. Plus their youngest just had surgery a few days ago, he needed to sleep not make himself sick trying to find their bad guy.

Deciding the boy was done for now, they feed him lunch but he still didn't want to lay down.

"I hafe to wowt Mowgan. *yawn* I hafe to find ouw UnTub." Reid said sleepily.

"The only thing you're doing is going down for a nap, stubborn butt." a voice said.

All of them turned. It was Hotch and Rossi!

"Hey Hotch. Just in time. We cannot get the kid to lay down." Morgan said.

"Tattle tale." Spencer pouted. He tried to stifle a yawn, but no dice.

Hotch scooped him and grabbed his bag.

"Alright you, wether you like it or not you're going down for your nap." Hotch said sternly.

"Otay." Spencer yawned.

Feeling Reid lay his head on his shoulder, he was sure he fell asleep. Hotch rubbed back and got Reid settled in the SUV.

"Keep me updated." Hotch said.

"We will. I should be soon." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and headed for the hotel.

Morgan got back inside and helped the girls get Hotch and Rossi up to speed. The Chief walked in.

"Another hiker went missing." He said. "I'm heading to the woods to see if we find something."

"We'll come with you." Rossi and Morgan said.

The Chief nodded and the three headed for the woods.

Hotel

Hotch settled the sleeping baby in the bed and got to work. His buzzed. Cursing himself for not putting it on silent, he read the text from Morgan saying their heading to the woods. He texted back and turned his attention back to the case and his charge.

When Spencer woke up he got right back to work and found three hunting grounds together and one a few miles away. Also using Goggle Earth he found a lone cabin in one of the hunting grounds. Sending a quick text to Morgan to look for the cabin he got back to work.

Hotch shook his head. 'One these days my charge is going to learn the meaning of relax.'

Woods

Morgan had recivied the message from his brother and kept his eye out for the cabin. They did however find the body of the last victim.

"Buried faced down. Any ideas why?" The Chief asked.

"Remorse. After he kills he stand to the face of the victim so he buries them upside down." Morgan explained.

"I see." He said.

Rossi looked and saw smoke filled the sky.

"Guys. Look there." He said pointing the clouds.

They looked and decided that the cabin may be in that direction. They bolted that way.

Sure enough they found the cabin and the UnSub. Morgan handled the UnSub, Rossi and the Chief took care of the victim. They headed back to the station. On their way back Morgan called Hotch to bring Spencer. He seemed to have a way with the UnSubs.

'It's the eyes, I know it!' Morgan thought.

Station, Interrogation room 9

Hotch brought Reid like Morgan asked and put the boy on his feet. Morgan let the baby in by himself and watched cautiously.

The UnSub heard the pitter patter of little feet. He looked and metled at the sight of the three year old. He smiled at the boy as he climbed up on the table and sat down studing him.

"Hello there. My my such a handsome boy. I had a son. He was killed in a hunting accident. I was furious. I killed a man hunting and then couldn't stop. I wanted to avenge my son. That was seven years ago. I've killed a ton of people in that time." The UnSub said. As he was being taken away the UnSub gave Spencer an unsettling smile. "The hunt never stops little one. I be back out to hunt again."

Hotch raced in and scooped him up. The family praised their young one for a job well done. After they cleaned up their messes they packed up and headed to the hotel.

Hotel

After a nice dinner, Hotch helped a very sleepy toddler get his bath. Once he was done Hotch tucked him in for the night. He kissed his forhead and settled himself next to his son for the night.

Qauntico Prison

Sirens blared through the night sky. German Shepards barking loudly chasing the man who had just escaped.

The man ran to a wooded area and jumped into a river and ducked underneath to throw off the dogs smell. When he was sure they were gone, he headed out again. Finding a small cave to rest in.

"I'm coming my son. And were going home for good this time." He said.

**Good job Spence! And Uh-oh! Any guesses who just broke out of prison? Well while you figure that out I'm going to bed. G'night my loverlies! Sweet dreams!**

**Until next time! My name's Tow Mater but without the Tow.**


	92. He's back!

**A/N: Good eveningt my beautiful and handsome readers! Had a good day today! Hung out with my peeps, talked to the ghost that haunts my room, cleaned my closet so Reptar could breathe. Lol. Anywho, chapter 92! Whoooo! Let's get profiling! Btw..THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING MY BRAIN!**

**A/N 2: To those who guessed Gideon was the one who escaped, virtual cookies! You are absolutly right. Curse you mind and plot bunnies!**

**lederra-I apologize for that. I get wrapped into what I'm writing and don't notice my little mistakes. I'll try to better but with my racing mind and tiny attention span that may not work out, but I'll try. Promise.**

**Sue1313-This time I don't think it's just our dear Spencer that's in trouble...stupid plot bunnies...**

**kc1997kc-I know sigh. But we all know how bad my mind is. Lol.**

**He's back!**

Elsewhere in Quantico.

"This place is a mess. Better clean it and get ready for my boy to come home."

Gideon dusted, swept, polished, and sanatized his cabin.

He got the nursery all clean. Toys bleached, sheets from the crib and changing table washed and pressed.

Smiling he gathered his 'tools' and headed to the BAU.

BAU.

The team had just landed and gotten the office. None of them were looking forward to the mountains of paperwork that were waiting for them. They seperated and got sraight to work.

Garcia took a sleepy three year old to her office. It was nappytime for the little profiler. She gently laid him down on the futon she brought for him. Reid fisted his eyes and tightly held Artemis. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Garcia smiled at the toddler. He was just too cute. She turned to her computers and got to work.

Hotch was not happy. He just recevied a voicemail from Quantico PD that Gideon had escaped while they were away. He gathered the family in the conference room. Looking up the team wearily made their in the room, he also found he woke his son from his nap. He took the half asleep toddler from Garcia and sat down.

"Gideon has escaped." Hotch simply said.

Hotch felt his charge tense. He rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan growled.

"How?" Emily asked.

"They don't know. There was a riot and they think he escaped in the comotion. When they did roll call he wasn't there." Hotch explained.

They all were shocked. They looked at their youngest and saw anger and fear. But mostly anger. They had to protect him. There was no way they were gonna let Gideon take him away again. The power went out. Hotch tightly cluched Spencer.

"Daddy!" Reid exclaimed.

"It's ok, daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Hotch tried to soothe.

Spencer was still afraid of the dark. Hotch rocked the scared toddler hoping to calm him.

They heard people running and screaming and shots being fired. Then all was silent. They reached for their guns. A strange smell filled the air and they all collasped.

"Time to come home son." Gideon said taking Reid from Hotchs arms. "Might as well as bring all of you."

Gideon loaded his SUV with the unconsious family.

Gideons cabin.

Gideon took the family downstairs and got rid of their clothes. He replaced them with scrubs taken from the prison imfirmary. He chained their ankles to the floor and took his son upstairs. He bathed and dressed him in regular pjs from when Stephen was little. He gently laid him don in the crib and urned on the baby monitor.

Gideon went back downstairs and started dinner. He'd figured his son would hungry when he woke up.

The basement.

The team began to stir. Hotch blinked the foggyness out of his eyes and found that Spencer was no longer in his arms. He franctically searched the basement for him and found no trace of his son. He also notcied he was no longer wearing his clothes, but thin scrubs.

"Where are we?" Morgan asked looking around.

"In a basement of some kind." Hotch said.

"Where's Spence?" JJ asked worry filling her eyes and voice.

She latched onto Garcia and the two had tears in their eyes. They hoped he was ok.

"Not here." Hotch said.

They heard movement from upstairs, and the basement door opened. Gideon appeared and was carrying a tray of food.

"Dinner time." He simply said placing the tray on the floor. "It's not poisoned don't worry. If I wanted to kill you I would've done it back at the BAU."

"Then why didn't you?" Rossi asked.

"Leverage. Spencer will misbehave and you're the ticket that'll make him obey." He explained.

"You son of a bitch. You harm him and I promise you I'll paint the walls a pretty red color." Morgan theartened.

"So scared. Like I'd hurt my son." Gideon rolled his eyes.

"He's not your son. He's my son now." Hotch growled.

Gideon ignored him and left them.

Nursery.

Spencer woke with a start. He looked around and saw he back at Gideons cabin. Gideon walked in and saw he was awake.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Gideon greeted. "Dinner's ready."

He lifted Spencer out of the crib and took him in the kitchen and settled him in the booster seat.

"Not hungwy." He said.

"Too bad you're eating." Gideon said sternly.

"Whewe's my famaly?" Spencer asked.

"Here. But you can't see them. Now eat." Gideon said.

"No! I want to tee fem!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer! That is enough!" Gideon yelled.

Reid winced. He picked up his fork and dug into his pulled pork.

"Good boy. Eat it all and I'll let you see them." Gideon said.

Spencer ate obediantly. He wanted to his family. When he was done and the kitchen was clean Gideon went to the basement to collect the tray and let Reid see his family.

Once they were down there Reid saw his family chained to floor.

"Daddy!" He called.

"Spencer." Hotch said.

A loud smack filled the sir then a cry of pain.

"Hotch is not you're father. I am. Bedtime." Gideon growled. He picked up the tray and took Spencer back upstairs.

Morgan punched the wall. Nobody hurt his baby brother and got away with it.

"I'm going to kill him." Morgan growled lowly.

"I call the first shot." Hotch said. His voice was dangerously low.

Gideon hit his son. He was going to pay. Deciding there was nothing they could do they decided to sleep. They needed their energy.

Nursery.

Gideon gently laid Spencer down. He turned off the light and closed the door on his way out.

Spencer sniffled. He wanted his daddy, his big brother, his sister, his mommy, his aunt. He wanted his family! He could climb out of the crib, but Gideon had the baby monitor and would hear him. Deciding escape was not possible for now, he laid down and slept. He wished he had Artemis. But he left him back in Garcias office.

Gideons room.

Gideon paced the room. What was wrong with his son? Why did he think Hotch was his father? Was he brainwashed?

"Now now old boy. Spencer is just confused. He'll come around." Gideon said to himself.

He changed into his night clothes and settled for the night.

**Aw snap! Gideon you bastard! Good night y'all.**

**Until next time! I love chickens Double D.**


	93. Need my family

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! When we last left our heroes they were taken by Gideon and now have to someway to escape. Lol. Anywho, before we get started just a quick thing. I'm posting (sometime this week.) the first edition to the Baby Reid series. It'll be called 'All I wanted was a cookie.' See my profile for the details. If you have any requests or ideas for Baby Reid send me a message. I'm always open to new ideas. Chapter 93, let's get profiling!**

**kc1997kc-I apologize for the conflict of emotions. Lol. But Iz cannot control my brain or the plot bunnies. XD**

**Miss R Hood-XD! Your wish is my command. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Need my family and Planning.**

Spencer woke up the next morning with a stinging pain on his cheek where Gideon hit him. He sighed. He really wanted Artemis now. He heard footsteps and knew instantly it was him.

"Good morning Spencer." Gideon greeted. He noticed a burise forming on his right cheek. He gently ran a finger over it. "Sorry son. But you know better that I'm your father not Hotch."

"Yes sir." Spencer said softly.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned and dressed." He said. "If you're good you spend time with your so called 'family.'"

Wanting to see his family, he let Gideon bathe and dress him. He obediently ate his breakfast. Gideon cleaned him and the kitchen up. He then took Spencer to the living room and placed him in the playpen.

"I fought I tould tee my famaly?" Spencer asked.

"I lied." Gideon said. "You don't need them Spencer. You have me. Now I'll be in town for awhile running errands so stay in there and play like a good boy."

With that Gideon left the toddler. Gideon forgot that even though Spencer was small, he could still climb out and he left his spare keys on the coffee table.

'Gideons mind must be slipping. Last time I was able to crawl out and get a message to the team. You would think he would've learned from the last time.' Spencer thought.

Snapping out of his thoughts he quickly climbed out and got the keys. He slid a chair to door so could reach the lock he opened it and headed downstairs.

Basement.

The team barely slept last night. They were worried about their youngest. They became even more worried and anxious when they heard heavy shuffling and the door unlocking. But what they didn't hear was Gideons heavy footsteps. Instead the pitter patter of little feet.

They looked up and saw it their youngest! They were happy to see him. Reid right to Hotch and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy." He sobbed a little.

"Shhh Spencer. It's okay. Daddy's right here. Daddy's got you. Shhhh it's okay." Hotch soothed rubbing comforting circles on his back.

He spotted the burise on his sons face. He was furious! Gideon was going to pay for hurting him! After lettting it out Spencer looked toward the rest of his family and raised his arms for anyone to him.

Rossi took him from Hotch and held him close. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. Also spotting the burise, he too was not happy. He reluctantly passed him on.

Emily took him next. She tightly held him and rocked back and forth. She was going to kill Gideon for harming her little brother. She too reluctantly passed him on.

JJ held him close whispering to him. "Shh. Spence. Mommy's got you." She like Emily rocked back and forth. She also reluctantly passed him on.

Garica took him and held tightly afraid to let go. She kissed his forehead and lightly kissed his burise. Reid smiled at her. Garcia smiled sadly back at him.

Morgan took him last and held him tightly. He rubbed his back and too whispered to him like JJ. "I got you Pretty Boy. It's ok. Big brother's here." Gideon was so going to Hell for harming his bro.

Hotch took him back and sat down. He rocked him back and forth telling him it was not his fault. When they heard wheels getting closer to the house Hotch grip tightened.

Spencer knew they would get hurt if he was down there. He wriggled out of Hotchs grip. He kissed his cheek and looked sadly at him. He jumped up and raced to the door, ignoring his family cries for him to stay.

He quickly relocked the door and set the keys in the right spot. He raced into the bathroom and waited.

When Gideon came in he noticed Spencer wasn't in his playpen. Hearing the sound of water he realized he was in the bathroom. Spencer came out and looked at Gideon.

"I had to go and touldn't wait. I'm sowwy." He lied.

"That's ok son. I didn't even think about that." He said.

He picked up the boy and landed a swat across his butt and his back. Spencer cried out.

"That was for lying for to me." He said darkly.

He settled Spencer in his booster seat, where he could watch him while he made lunch.

Basement.

They heard Spencer cry out. They really wished they could be up there. The girls jumped when they heard Morgan swear.

"That bastard's abusing him." He said he voice dangerously low.

"We'll get out this Morgan. Be patient. I'll bet Spencer's up to something." Hotch said.

They nodded in agreement. If they knew Reid, he was always thinking. He'd find a way out.

Gideon came down with a tray of food for them and left. They ate quietly.

Upstairs.

Spencer ate quietly as well. He was actually falling asleep. He too didn't sleep much last night. He ate a few bites and finished his milk. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Gideon looked at the baby and smiled. It was the baby's naptime. He cleaned up and took the groggy boy upstairs. He laid him down and palmed his left cheek.

"Sleep well son." He whispered. He closed the door behind him.

Spencer sat up the minute he left. He knew the cabin and the woods almost as well as Gideon. He was trying to form a plan but it was hard to think when your mind was so cloudy and sleepy. He collasped backwards and allowed his mind to shut off for awhile.

Hours later Gideon woke Spencer long enough for dinner and for his bath. Gideon was worried about him getting sick. After all Spencer slept for hours. He felt his forehead and relaxed to find it cool. He laid him down and tucked him in.

Basement.

Hotch and Morgan kept a watchful eye on the door while the others slept.

Deciding they needed rest they slept too. Restlessly.

Gideons room.

Gideon was furious. Why did Spencer love them more than him? Had he done something wrong?

Pushing everything to back of his mind he got ready for bed.

"Spencer will come around old boy. Just be patient. He's confused and lost. He just needs to adjust as all." He said to himself.

He laid back and closed his eyes. Spencer was home and adjusting. All is well. Now he had to get rid of the BAU and take Spencer far away and life was complete.

**Oh shit. Wonder what Baby Reid has up his sleeve?**

**Until next time! Boop!**


	94. Escaped!

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Ughh..this sinus pressure...curse you weather! Lol. Meow! Anywho, chapter 94! Wheeeeee! Let's hop to it, shall we?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Escaped! and Time to hunt the BAU.**

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night ready to help his family escape. He quietly turned off the baby monitor and climbed out of bed. Once out he went to Gideons room and saw he was asleep. To make sure though Reid went to the supply closet down the hall and got the cholrophorm (A/N: Can't spell that word to save my life. Lol). He poured some on a towel and gently climbed into Gideons bed.

"Had a nightmare buddy?" Gideon mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Uh huh." Reid replied softly.

He took the towel and placed on Gideons face and he was gone.

Reid quickly bolted down the stairs and got the keys. He found the two he needed and unlocked the basement door.

Basement.

The team startled awake. They heard the door being unlocked. They stood ready to tear Gideon limb by limb. They relaxed when they heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Daddy!" Spencer exclaimed running to Hotch.

Hotch knelt down and scooped Spencer up.

"Daddy. I got the keys! We tan leave!" He said.

"Good job Pretty Boy!" Morgan said ruffling Spencers hair.

"What about Gideon?" JJ asked.

"I knoted (knocked) him out." Reid said proudly.

They chuckled. Rossi took the keys from Spencer and unlocked his shackle. He passed the key to Hotch and he took Spencer.

With their shackles unlocked they ran outside and the SUV was gone and there was no other vehicles.

"Damn. Gideon must've taken the SUV back to Quantico and ditched his car there as well so we couldn't escape." Morgan deduced.

"Then we'll have to trek through the woods. Let's go back inside and gather some items." Hotch said.

They gathered bottles of water, blankets, some food, a flashlight, Gideons guns and knifes, and a first aid. Going with what they got, they booked it. Once they were sure they were far enough they walked hoping to find shelter.

Gideons cabin (His room).

Gideon woke up with a killer headache. Remembering Spencer coming into the room he panicked that someone had taken him. He franctically searched his room then the nursery. Finding it empty, he ran down stairs and saw the basement door open.

He bolted down the stairs and found his prisoners were gone and Spencer was with them.

"They won't get to far. They don't know where their going." He laughed slightly to himself.

He gathered his emergency kit, got dressed in his hunting gear and, took off in the woods.

"You will not escape." He muttered to himself.

The team.

They walked on and on. It felt like hours but they knew it was only twenty minutes. They looked around for some type of shelter for the rest of the night.

Spencers teeth were chattering. He was freezing. Even as an adult he still wasn't use to the Virgina winters. He looked up at his father and patted his chest for attention.

"What's up buddy?" Hotch asked softly. If Gideon was following them he didn't want to talk loud enough so he could hear them.

"I I'm t told" Spencer said softly.

Hotch frowned. He felt his charge was trembling. Morgan took a blanket from Emily and cocooned Spencer in it. But he still trembled.

"Hotch we need to find shelter soon or else Spencer won't last." Emily whispered.

She was right. Spencer was more likely to get hypothermia than them since he was smaller. Hotch nodded. His tightened his grip on Spencer and held him close hoping his body heat along with the blanket would keep him warm.

"Bossman look." Garcia whispered. She pointed to an anbandoned cabin.

They bolted to the cabin. Deciding it was good enough for now they cleaned it alittle and got a small fire started. Hotch sat on the floor infront of the fire place and began to rock his trembling charge.

Spencer was happy they found shelter. He was also happy for the fire. Now he was sleepy. He yawned. He could't fist his eyes for his arms were trapped in a blanket. He yawned again.

"Sleep Spencer. I've got you." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded. "Good night evewyone. I love you."

They room filled with goodnights and I love yous. Once Reid was asleep they discussed taking turns keeping watch for Gideon. The women took first shift and the men slept.

Gideon.

Gideon was too tired to continue. Deciding to continue in the morning he settled in a cave for the rest of the night.

'I'll find you son. Then we'll go home and live happily ever after.' was his last thought before drifting away.

Team.

After a few hours the men, minus Spencer took the next shift. JJ took Spencer from Hotch and laid down with him. He began move restlessly.

"Shhh Spence. It's alright. Mommy's got you." She soothed rubbing his back.

He settled back down and snuggled into JJ and his blanket more.

JJ smiled at that. She gently rolled to her side and snuggled Spencer into her and wrapped her arm around him.

The men watched the scene between JJ and Spencer and thought it was sweet. They turned their attention back to the outside watching for Gideon. They also watched the sun come up.

Night turned to day.

**Oh snap! Hope they make it back to Quantico!**

**Until next time! Blues Clues!**


	95. Quantico

**A/N: Good evening my doves! 'Little Athena' is out! Yay! 'Chocolate Rain' should be out soon, I'm still trying to piece everything together and 'All I wanted was a cookie' should be out tomorrow or Tuesday. So anywho, chapter 95! Wheeeee! Let's get hopping!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Quantico or Bust.**

Team.

When the team felt rested enough and ate a little they headed out. Morgan scooped up Reid blanket and all and held him tightly.

"Mowgan, I tan walt." Reid said.

"I know Baby boy. But since you're small you'll be a little slower, so just let us carry you." He said.

"Morgan right Spence, plus if we have to run we don't want to lose you. And it's still cold outside so you'll need that blanket. You can't walk or run with a big blanket like that." JJ said.

"Otay" Spencer said.

He laid his head down on Morgans shoulder. Morgan kissed his temple and rubbed his back.

"Let's go" Hotch said. "Remember voices down and step lively. We don't want Gideon to hear us."

They nodded in agreement and gathered their things. They headed and Spencer told them to head northwest. Gideons cabin was north, as was the road to get back that way was to go back north or northwest.

Gideon.

Gideon woke up and got ready to head back out. He figured since the team was running they'd continue south to the waterfall. But little did he know the team was heading back to the road.

He ate a little and got his hunting supplies ready. He figured he'd head southeast to the waterfall to head them off.

He trekked slowly and quietly the whole way there. When he got there he climbed to the top of the falls and started to set up. He set up a sniper rifle to the edge of the cliff and loaded his other guns. He knows they'll put up a fight.

Team.

In a few short hours they made it to the road and began to book it. They were worried about Reid. While they were trekking he bagan to shiver, violently. He fell asleep and hadn't woken up at all.

They were grateful when an out of service bus stopped and asked if they needed assistance. They piled in the bus and relaxed a tiny bit when they felt the heat.

"Where to troops?" The elder driver asked.

"FBI offices in Quantico." Hotch said.

"You got it." He said.

He drove them to the offices and they thanked him. They raced inside and gathered their go bags and such. They bolted to the SUV, piled in and drove off to each others houses to gather clean clothes. Rossi invited them to stay at his house til Gideon was recaptured.

Once at Rossis, Hotch bolted upstairs to his room and quickly showered. He dressed quickly and bathed Spencer who was still asleep. Hotch wanted to take him to the doctor to be sure he didn't have hypothermia. He quickly changed Spencer and went to the SUV. Morgan went with him.

Gideon.

Gideon knew that hunting took patientce but this was ridiculous. He's figure they be there by now. He decided to wait a little while longer. If they didn't show he'd trek back to the cabin and start fresh.

Little did he know the family was safe back in Quantico.

Hotchs doctor.

"Well he has slight hypothermia, but that's easily reversable. Just keep him nice and warm. He might have a small fever afterwards but that's normal, however if one does spike over 101 bring him back. Childrens fever reducer for the next few days should prevent and/or lower a fever if one should show." The doctor explained.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said.

"What him sleeping? He's been asleep since this morning." Morgan asked worriedly.

The smiled warmly at the profiler. "His tiny body is trying to defend itself against the hypothermia and starve off any infections and viruses." He said. "He'll wake up soon, don't worry."

"Thanks man." Morgan said shaking the doctors hand.

"My pleasure. Now get him home and warm." The doctor said.

"We will." Hotch said shaking his hand.

They headed home. They needed to get their charge warm and some medicine in him.

Gideon.

Gideon trekked back to the cabin and restocked his supplies. Before heading back out he showered and shaved.

He cleaned the cabin a little and trekked back out in search of the BAU.

"Don't worry Spencey. You don't have to hurt anymore. I'll find you and bring you home." He said to himself.

He headed back to the falls.

Rossis Manor.

"My poor snuggle bunny!" Garcia exclaimed. She gently placed Artemis under his arms and re-wrapped the blanket around him. He finally stirred a little.

Hotch was in the rocker with his son rocking him. He rubbed his back and encouraged him to wake up.

"Come on buddy you can do it. Open you're eyes for me." Hotch said.

Reid opened his eyes a little and looked around.

"Whewe awe we?" He mumbled sleepily.

"My place. We made it out of the woods." Rossi said.

Reid nodded. He was still tired but he felt warmer. He also noticed he had Artemis. He tightly held him. He missed Artemis.

He yawned. He was really tired. He figured he had slight hypothermia, nothing life threating.

"Sleep Baby Boy. We'll be here when you decide to join us again." Morgan said.

He nodded and went back to sleep.

"We should all go to bed." Emily said.

"I agree. I don't know about all of you but I'm wicked tired." JJ said.

They made sure the doors and windows were locked, alarm was set, and guns were present and accounted for. Once that task was done they settled for the night.

Hotch settled next to his charge and held him close, afraid he was going to disappear in the night. Assuring himself he was fine he drifted off.

Gideon.

Gideon was furious! He figured out the team had backtracked and made their way back to Quantico.

Calling a friend for a ride he got his old Glock. Loading it he placed in it's holester and made his way back to Quantico.

'You will not escape me this time! I'll be sure of it!' He thought to himself.

**YAY! Their home! Uh-oh here comes trouble. **

**Until next time! Mac & Cheese! Cheese & Mac!**


	96. My mentor no more

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies. Not so good for me..ugh...I have a wicked headache. So guys if my grammar seriously sucks, and if it's too short, I apologize. But my head is killing me. Anywho, chapter 96! Whooo! Only a few more til a hundred! YAY! Mega happyface! Let's get profiling!**

**Special thanks to Oricke for the lovely ideas! I'll keep them in mind. No garuntees but keep your eyes peeled, I just might surprise you.**

**Also thank you for reading 'All I wanted was a cookie'! The 2nd installment of the series is under way. Also Be on the look out for my newest multi-chapter coming out.**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**My mentor no more**

Gideon.

Gideon made his way to Quantico intent on bringing his 'son' home. When he got to Quantico it was about midnight.

'A good time to hunt.' He thought.

He made his way to the offices and found them empty. Growling lightly he decided to search their houses. Starting with Hotchs house.

Hotchs house.

He got and found that Hotch had changed the locks. He knew the alarm was set so he picked the lock and quickly turned off the alarm.

After checking the whole house and finding it clear, he moved to Morgans house.

Morgans house.

Aware Morgans alarm was set and Clooney was still there, he still picked the lock and quietly moved in.

Seeing most of the house was clear, he went to move to the upstairs but stopped when he heard growling.

'Shit!' He cursed himself.

Clooney growled some more before attacking. Gideon managed took shake him off, and Clooney booked it.

Gideon moved on to Rossis.

Rossis manor.

Hotch was trying his son. He had awoken screaming from several nightmares. A few made him sick.

"Shhh buddy. It's ok. Daddy's got you." He rocked the toddler while rubbing back.

Morgan entered the room along with the others.

"He okay Hotch?" The big brother asked.

Hotch shook his head. "He had a few nightmares. The last few made him sick."

They looked at their charge worriedly. Poor baby. The was the last thing he needed. Hotch passed Reid to JJ when they heard Mudgie growling and barking. Grabbing their guns and headed downstairs.

"Where's my son?" A shadow had asked them.

"He isn't your son. He's Hotchs." Morgan growled.

"No. He's mine and I'm taking him home." Gideon said.

"He doesn't want you. I don't blame him. You abandoned him. But I won't." Hotch said.

"I won't leave him again." Gideon spat.

"Liar." Rossi spat back.

They didn't even hear the gun go off. But Gideon felt the pain in his chest. He looked up to the second floor landing and saw Reid with a gun.

"My own son." Gideon said.

"I'm not youws anymowe. You gave me up the day you left. You desewved fis." Spencer said. They winced at the venom in his voice.

Hotch bolted up the stairs and scooped up Spencer. He held close and took him back to the bedroom. He once again passed Spencer to one of the girls. He took the guns out of his charges hands and kissed forehead. He palmed his cheek and went back downstairs to find the PD there.

Once Gideons body was taken away they cleaned up the mess with bleach and club soda.

Once finished Garcia came running out. She was frantic.

"Hotch! Spencers fever spiked!" She said worry high in her voice.

Hotch took off.

Upstairs Hotchs room.

Hotch brought Spencer and passed him to JJ and went downstairs to help with the PD and clean up.

"Spence what were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" JJ scolded.

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

The girls frowned. Emily placed her hand on his forehead and pulled back.

"God he's so hot." She said.

Garcia came back with a thermometer and stuck it in the babys mouth. It beeped after three minutes. Garcia took it out and frowned.

"How high did Hotch say Spencers fever had to be for him to go back to the hospital?" Garcia asked.

"Over 101. Why? How high is it?" JJ asked.

"102.5" She said bolting out the door.

"Hotch! Spencers fever spiked!" She exclaimed.

Hotch took off upstairs.

"How high is it Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"102.5" She whispered.

The two men exchanged worried glances. Their worries grew when a freshly showered Hotch and bathed Reid booked it out the door.

Morgan booked it after them. Not caring that he was still in his pjs he needed to be there for his baby brother. He sat in the back with him to keep him calm.

They made their way to the hospital.

**Awww poor baby! We knew it was coming. CURSE YOU MIND! Owowowow ok I get it. Jeez. Before my mind kills me and my headache gets worse, I'm calling it a night.**

**Until next time! I speak whale!**


	97. Just Peachy

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! My headaches gone! Yay! I had a nasty migraine last night. Ugh. But I feel so much better! And I'm bored so I'm giving you an update! Then I'll be back tonight! Be one the look out for my newset multi-chapter, 'High School Isn't All Bad'. See profile for details. As for 'Chocolate Rain' I pretty much got it figured out just need to get the wording right. Anywho, chapter 97! Whoooo! Ok my doves let's get going!**

**A/N 2: Btw...THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE BACK! AHHHHHHHH! Ok I'm good.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Just Peachy.**

Hospital.

Hotch sat in the rocker in Reids room rocking his charge. His fever went up a bit more on the trip there. His fever hit to 103.0. He was so miserable. They hooked him up to an IV and placed ice packs on him to cool him down. Morgan was outside the room having a battle with the doctor.

"Daddy..it's so hot." Reid whispered.

"I know. Hang on just a little longer. The doctor will make you feel better." Hotch reassured his charge.

Hotch looked up when the nurse came in.

"Poor baby. Just going to check his tempurature." She said.

She used a temporal lobe thermomenter. She ran it over his forehead, and smiled.

"His fever's going down. But it's still a little high. 101.5. The doctor will be in soon to discharge your son." She said.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

The nurse smiled and walked out. The doctor came in with a worried big brother.

"Well the nurse tells me his fever is going down. It's at a level where you can handle on your own. Bring him back if his fever goes up again." The doctor said taking Spencers IV out.

He handed Hotch the discharge papers and left. Hotch filled them out and handed them to Morgan.

"Give them to the nurse while I change Spencer." Hotch said.

"You got it." Morgan said.

Hotch got Spencer changed into his pjs and walked out to a waiting Morgan. Morgan palmed the babys cheek. They headed to the SUV. They wanted to go home, sleep, and spoil the hell out of the kid.

They got into the SUV and headed back to Rossis.

Rossis manor

Rossi paced the floor. The girls were trying to comfort one another. Hotch hadn't called nor had Morgan and it'd been a few hours since they left.

The door opened and in came Morgan and Hotch with a sleeping Spencer.

"How is he Hotch?" Rossi asked worriedly.

"Better than earlier. His fever went down. I hope it stays down." Hotch said.

"Anything we can do to help?" Garcia asked.

"We have to keep him cool, fever reducer every four hours, and monitor his temp for the next 24 hours." Hotch said.

They nodded. The poor baby. Gideon was the last thing they needed. He needed. They were glad it was finally over.

Hotch trudged upstairs. He woke Spencer for the medicine. Spencer grabbed Artemis and laid back down. He snuggled into Artemis. When Hotch laid down next to him Spencer snuggled into him and deeper into Artemis.

Hotch kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm protectively around him and fell to sleep.

The next morning.

The next morning Spencer felt better but extremly tired. Hotch came out of the shower to see his charge sitting up and fisting his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning Spencer." Hotch greeted.

"Good morning." Spencer said around his thumb.

"Feeling better?" He asked picking up the baby.

Reid nodded. Hotch helped him bathed and dress and checked his temp. 99.8 much better. They went downstairs and smelled breakfast cooking.

"Good morning you two." Rossi greeted.

"Good morning." Hotch said.

He settled Reid in his lap. Rossi put together a small plate for the boy. If he wanted more he could ask.

They watched as the toddler picked at his food. Deciding a distraction was in order.

"So Hotch. What kind case do you think the cutthroat bitch well have for us this time?" Morgan said.

They watched as Spencer took a bite of his toast. Hotch smiled.

"Well knowing her. It's probably some whacked psycho." Hotch said.

"Never thought I hear you say the word whack." Emily teased.

"Hey. I can 'hip' as you kids say." Hotch said.

They laughed. They smiled as the toddler took a few more bites.

After breakfast they headed to work and sure enough the creature from the black lagoon was waiting for them. And they were right. They had a case with a whacked psycho.

They went home to pack and met on the jet. They were mad. They had just gotten home and Spencer was still sick. They swore Strauss was out to get them.

Since it was going to be a while before they landed the moved to their favorite spots and settled down. Hotch checked Spencer fever it was still low but not taking any chances he gave Spencer some more fever reducer.

The two settled down and fell to sleep.

**Awww. He's ok! For the most part. CURSE YOU STRAUSS! Plotting her demise as we speak. Lol. See you guys again tonight! **

**Until next time! Scooby Doo where are you?**


	98. New Orleans, Louisiana

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Welcome back! Two for two today. Whooo! I was super bored earlier, so I worte and watched Speed Racer. I love Speed Racer! Though they tend to point out the obvious and their names are ironic. But thats what I love about it. Lol. Anywho, chapter 98! Only two more til 100! Whoooo! Let's get moving shall we?**

**A/N 2: As for Strauss, Morgan and I have come up with little something for her. *Both smirks evily* Hotch: What are you children up too? Morgan and I: Nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Jet.

"New Orleans, Louisiana. A psychopath is running rampant. He's killed literally hundreds of people and tortured many others. Psychiatrists (Can't spell that either. Lol.), say he's suffering from some kind of an emotional break. The local PD has called usto track and bring him down by any means necessary." JJ relayed.

She was not a happy camper. If Will was working with the PD she didn't really want to see him. But she did miss Henry. She really wanted to see him. She glanced at Spencer who was sitting on Morgans lap eating the sugary cereal he likes so much.

"Pretty Boy, doesn't Artemis want some?" Morgan asked.

"Awtemis, would you lite tome?" The toddler asked. "He tays no, but fant you fow finting of him."

Morgan chuckled. "You're welcome."

The other smiled at the interaction.

"Brothers til the end." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded. He watched as his two boys continued to devour the box.

When they landed they piled in the SUVs and drove off.

Station.

JJ was right. Will was working. He came over to greet them. He glanced at JJ but she didn't look at him. She took Spencer and headed into their mini headquaters and got straight to work.

"I don't blame her for being mad. I just hope I can get her to talk to me." Will said.

"She'll come around man. Just give her time." Morgan said patting his back.

Will nodded. He got to work with Hotch and Rossi.

"JJ." Reid said.

"Yeah Spence?" JJ asked.

"A awe you otay?" The mini agent asked.

She smiled at the baby. She palmed his cheek.

"Yes Spence. I'm okay." She said.

The toddler nodded. He knew she was lying but decided to humor her for now. He sighed and got back to his map.

He found several dumpsites in abandoned areas in the outskrits of town, and the abduction sites were either malls or gorcery stores.

'This guys is whack. People are humans not items.' Spencer thought.

Spencer also flipped through files and found that the UnSub had a family but the wife due to a drunk driver and the son was abducted at a grocery store and his body was found in a abandoned hospital in the outskirts of the city.

Hours went by they only had what Reid found to go on. So they called it a night.

Hotel.

Hotch carried in sleeping Spencer. While he went to get the room keys he passed Spencer to Morgan. Spencer startled awake.

"Hey Baby Boy. Go back to sleep. Everythings okay." Morgan soothed.

Spencer laid his head back on Morgans shoulder and fell back asleep. Morgan rubbed his back and walked with Hotch to his room.

JJ went with Emily to their room. Emily looked at JJ and sighed.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm okay." JJ said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "I just need a little more time."

It was Emilys turn to nod. "If you want to talk I'm here for you."

"I know. Thanks Em." JJ smiled at her.

Emily gave her a quick hug.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to grab a shower and sleep. I'm exhuasted." Emily said.

"Sounds like a plan." JJ said.

In Hotchs room

Hotch woke Spencer long enough to bathe and change him. And to give him his medicine.

Spencer fisted his eyes and laid back down. He snuggled into Hotch and Artemis. The father and son drifted off to oblivion.

Elsewhere.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father Kyle. Remember?"

"I'm not Kyle! I'm not even a boy! I'm Kylie! Now let me go!"

"Not Kyle?"

"No! Now release me!"

"NOT KYLE!"

"AHHHHH"

The plain white wall was now painted a pretty red color.

**Oh shat! This guy is a little looney. Lol. Those reading 'High School Isn't All Bad' chapter 2 will be up tomorrow. I'm going to call it a night. Sleep tight my lovelies!**

**Until next time! I smile because I have no idea what's going on!**


	99. Make ups

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Geek out moment, excuse me. HOLY MOTHER OF SUGAR COOKIES! 99 CHAPTERS AND ONLY ONE MORE TIL 100! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AHHHHHHH! Geek out moment over. *sweatdrop* Sorry bout that! I'm just so excited to made it this far. So yeah...Chapter 99. Whoo. XD! Alright let's get the show on the road, shall we?**

**Sue1313-I literally forgot about that. Lol. Thanks for the reminder.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Make ups and the next victim**

Elsewhere.

The UnSub franctically paced the room.

"Must find Kyle. Kyle. My beloved."

Looking at the blood stained wall he snapped out of his deslusion temporarly to re-paint the wall.

"There now. All better."

He gathered his items and headed out. On his way he disposed of Kylies body.

"Kyle. Papa will find you. Just hold on."

Station.

Will looked down at Reid and saw him fisting his eyes and yawning. He reminded him of Henry when he got tired.

"Looks it's naptime for you Short Stuff." Will said.

Spencer yawned again. "Not tiwed."

"Right and pigs fly." Will joked.

The two laughed. JJ walked in to check on her charge. She didn't notice Will in the room. She knelt down in front of him.

"How's it going sweetie?" She asked.

"Good." He yawned.

"Sound likes it naptime for you." She said.

"But fa pwofile." He argued.

"We can handle it. You need to sleep. You don't want your fever back, do you?" She asked.

"No." He said sleepily.

She chuckled at the half-asleep toddler. "Come on baby. Let's go back to the hotel."

She picked him up and grabbed his bag. She headed to the hotel. Before she got on to the road she sent a quick to Hotch saying she was taking Spencer back for his nap. She started the car and drove off.

Dumpsite.

Hotch and Morgan along with the CSUs they found the lastest victim.

"Kylie Mattews, 17. UnSub takes her school claiming she's the son and when she refuses to play into his delusion, she gets killed." Morgan summed up.

"The UnSub is on a psychotic break. No what he'll girls and boy like Kylie as his son." Hotch said.

"I hope we catch this guy soon." Morgan said. Although the victims were a little older, he was still concerned about his brother.

Hotel.

A knock on the door brought JJ out of her thoughts. She looked through the peep hole and frowned. But she knew she had to talk to him sooner or later. She stepped outside and leveled a look with Will.

"JJ." He simply said.

"Will." She simply said.

"JJ. Look. I'm awful sorry alright. I didn't mean to push you like that. I know your job is stressful and tiring, and I should let you have your space. That night we argued was my fault. I just don't want to be mad anymore. It's stupid and pointless." Will said.

Will didn't have time think as JJ flung her arms around him.

"It's okay Will. I don't want to mad anymore either." She said.

He nodded and held her tight. She led him inside the room and they chatted how Henry loves it when grandama and grandpa spoil him. JJ told him everything that's happened so far since Reid turned small.

"Poor guy. Still a danger manget even when pint sized." He said.

"Yep. We're doing our best, but it's like everyone wants to take him away from us for some reason." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Cher. Things'll get better for him." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Maybe after the case y'all can stay for a few days." He said.

"Not a bad idea. So when do you think you'll come back to Quantico?" She asked.

"Soon. There's somethings here I have to care of first." He said.

"I understand." She said.

They kissed lightly. Will was called back to the station.

"Just me and you Spence." She whispered.

Station.

"Garcia got a name for us with the prints Emily and I found." Rossi said.

"Ok my lovelies our psycho of the day is, Speed Daniels. Wife was LeAnne and son Kyle. Ladies and gentlemen our UnSub." Garcia said.

"Garcia do you have a location?" Hotch asked.

"Negatory sir but I won't stop looking." She said. "PG out."

With nothing else to go on they called it a night.

Hotel.

JJ talked to Will and Henry before going to bed herself. She felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Hotch gave Spencer his bath and his medicine and he fell right to sleep.

Hotch chuckled at how fast his youngest could shut off.

'That's not falling to sleep, that's passing out.' He thought.

He got changed and climbed in with his youngest.

Elsewhere.

Speed carried his next victim and gently laid him down on the bed.

He cleaned the blood off his head and face and took off the boy shoes, pants, and shirt. He tucked the boy in and palmed his cheek.

He smiled crookedly. "Welcome home Kyle."

He turned on the night light and closed the door and locked it.

"I can't let you go ever."

He went to finish cleaning the blood stained tools.

**Oh shnikeys! YAY! JJ and Will made up. Happyface! *dodges plunger* The freaking rabids are back! Scuse me y'all. **

**Until next time! I see dead people...**


	100. Didn't see this coming

**A/N: HOLY *#&! 100 CHAPTERS! OMG! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I'd like to thank all of you. My faithful awesome readers. You are my inspiration, you keep me going. I love you all! And I hope you'll continue to stick around for however long this may be. Give yourselfs a pat on the back and/or an air high five. You guys deserve it! Thank you thank you! Your reward: a brand new chapter! Let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Didn't see this coming.**

Elsewhere.

"Don't worry Kyle. Your home now."

"No. I'm not Kyle! I'm Andrew!"

"N no. Kyle it's okay. Your home."

"No! I'm Andrew!"

"NOOOO!"

The white walls were once again stained by blood. Speed started to repaint the walls.

Station.

"Hotch! I fint I know whewe fa UnTub lives!" Reid exclaimed

Hotch came into the room and looked at the map.

"Hewe. Aftew looting at fa map again, I wealized fat fa the dumptites and abdution tites all tonneted tome how. And loot if you tonnet fa dots." He said drawing on the map."You'll find fa UnTub."

Hotch looked at the map and his charge was right. He called Rossi, Emily, Will, and Morgan over and they headed to the UnSubs house.

Reid looked over at JJ and saw worry in her eyes. He went over and tugged on her pants. She looked down and saw the toddler. She smiled and lifted him up. He hugged his mother.

"Awe you and Will otay?" He asked.

"Yes sweetie. Were good. Though we still want a little more time. Just to be sure." She said.

"It'll be otay." He said.

She nodded. She laughed when his stomach growled.

"How about a snack to hold us over til dinner?" She asked.

"Otay." He blushed.

JJ settled him at the table and went to the fridge. She pulled out a bag full of fruit. It had bananas, strawberries, blueberries, and apples. She poured some in his bowl and handed him a fork. He dug into the fruit. She smiled as he ate. Hotch had told her how they needed to monitor Spencers diet since he came up short on the height and weight scale.

UnSubs house.

The UnSub was unaware of the people outside ready to storm in. He just painted away.

The team stormed in and cleared the second and ground floors. They headed to basement. In the basement they saw UnSub paint the bloodstained walls. He didn't even notice them. He continued to paint. They body on the bed. The sight made even Hotch cringe in pain. He was glad his youngest wasn't there. He'd have nightmares for weeks.

The cuffed the UnSub and took back to the station.

Station.

They didn't need a confession, the evidence against him was enough. So he was taken straight to the cells.

They cleaned up and the Chief thanked them for their services. The gathered their items and headed to the hotel.

Hotel.

The tiredly made their way into the hotel. Hotch carried the sleeping baby to their room. Morgan, Rossi, and Emily decided to head to the hotel bar and have a few drinks. JJ was talking to Will in the lobby.

"So y'all finished here huh?" Will asked.

"Yep. We're finished." JJ said.

"Why don't you stay a few days?" He asked.

"We have to get home. Morgan and Emily have their pets, Rossi likes his privacy, and I bet Hotch wants to get Spencer home after all he's been through the past week, the poor boy needs to stay home and chill. Plus he's been sick so I imagine Hotch wants to get him home as soon as possible." She said.

"What about you Cher? Why don't you stay. Spend a little time with Henry." He said.

"I I don't know." She stammered.

"Please? He misses you." He pressed.

"Ok. I'll stay. Just for Henry. We still need our time." She said.

"Of course." He said.

The next morning.

JJ ran it by Hotch that she was staying a few days. He agreed. A half-asleep Spencer reached out for her. She laughed and took him.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said.

He didn't answer he just fisted his eyes and gave her a hug. She hugged him back before giving him back to Hotch.

She palmed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you in a few days Spence. Be good."

"Otay." He whispered falling back to sleep.

They laughed. Hotch got Spencer settled in his car seat and gave JJ a hug telling her to be careful.

She waved as they drove away. She got her stuff and headed to see Henry.

Wills house (Parents).

"MOMMY!" Shouted an extremly happy Henry.

She hugged him tightly. God she missed him. He took her hand and led her to the play room where they played.

Will smiled. He missed his love. But he knew they need more time to sort things out. Which was ok. They both were prefectly fine waiting for each other.

Quantico

Hotch handed Reid over to Garcia and they disappeared in her office. The others warily trudged to their places.

A few hours later Garcia came into Hotchs office with Spencer.

"Sir. You might want to look at the news." She said.

He turned on his tv and he couldn't believe it.

Morgan and Rossi came in when they saw Garcia and Reid the office. They followed gazes and they too couldn't believe it.

"The body of FBI Director Erin Strauss was found moments ago. She apparently was home alone and found bloody and beaten in her home." The reporter said.

The mail carrier came in and handed Hotch an envelope. They gathered and read it together.

_This is the beginning BAU. _

_I plan on coming after you next. Starting with the little one._

_Be cautious. For I am watching you._

_Forever and always,_

_The Arch Angel_

**Oh my. Sounds like their in for it. But is Strauss really dead and some psycho is on the lose or has Strauss faked her death and has lost it entirely. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! TACOS!**


	101. Still alive

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! When we last saw our heroes, the evil bitches body was found! But did she really die? Or did she fake her death to finally 'break' up the BAU family? Stay tuned and find out! Lol! Ok my dears I think I've kept you in suspense long enough. Chapter 101! Whoooo! Let's hop to it shall we?**

**kc1997kc-To be honest I could care less about what happens to her. I'm like Dexter. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Still alive. For now.**

The family had gathered in the conference room. They couldn't believe it. But something felt off. They looked towards their youngest who had been the letter over and over.

"Spencer."

"Pretty Boy."

"Sweetie."

"Kiddo."

"Spencer."

Reid sighed. "Hotch, Mowgan, Gawtia, Wossi, Emily." He said in order.

They looked at their youngest concerned. He was still reading that letter.

"I fint Trauss fated her deaf (death)." Reid said.

"What makes you that Baby Boy." Morgan asked.

"Gawtia loot at fa teturity video from a few minutes ago. Mowgan go loot in Hotchs DVD payer and tee if fewes a video intide." He said.

"What am I looking for my snuggle bunny?" Garcia asked.

"Loot at fa tv. Tee. Fa ofers in fa bullpen wewen't watching fa tameting we wewe." Reid said.

Morgan came back with a disk in hand. "Spencer's right. I think our director faked her death."

"The reporter, could be a hired actor or someone she knew." Emily deduced.

"Strauss has been trying to break up the team for years and this could her chance." Rossi said.

"Fa letter tays it's only fa beginning and she tart wif me tause I'm maller. And it tays she's watching us." Spencer said.

"She could've bugged the BAU. She could also be waiting for us somewhere." Garcia said. Her fingers rapidly typing. "Ok my doves. Nothing that says our director died. No actual reports. The report that was on in the bullpen at the time we were watching our fake report was a about a small kitchen fire."

They worked on a profile. Had Strauss completely lost it? Hotch and Rossi went to her office and got hit with the heavy scent of alcohol.

"Definietly been drinking." Rossi said.

"So it seems." Hotch said.

Elsewhere.

Humming filled the air.

"I wonder if the BAU has figured out my plan?"

She continued to hum.

"The little one goes first, then the musculer one, then the Italian, then the leader. The women will work for me. We'll travel the world and sell beauty products."

She chuckled as she got things ready to 'break' the BAU.

Back at the BAU.

Emily was rocking a tired and restless Spencer. He had been working hard for hours. When he was finally asleep Emily laid him down on the couch. Morgan covered him with a blanket and palmed his cheek.

"First Gideon, now this. Can't we ever catch a break?"

"I know. Poor Spencer. He brought down his own mentor. And he's fine." Emily said.

"Well Gideon abandoned him like his father. So natuarlly he was pissed to say the least. To be honest I'd feel the same if I were him." Morgan said.

"No argument there." Emily said.

Hotch and Rossi came back.

"Finally asleep." Rossi said.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy but we got him to finally settle down." Emily said.

"Good. The boy needs it. Garcia have you found anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Other than a high medical bill for alcohol poisoning. Nothing. She buys a ton of booze every weekend and drank til she fell to the floor." Garcia said. "Oh her husband divorced her because of her obssesion to totally destroy us. When that happened she went to Hell in a handbag."

"So she's suffering an emotional break and now is major alcoholic trapped in her own delusion." Hotch said.

Elsewhere.

Hiccups and laughing filled the air this time. Strauss was off her rocker and drunk off her ass.

"My hubby left me, the BAU is still alive after I've sent them off on wild cases to get rid of them."

She laughed meniacally.

"I get them though. I git hem."

Her words were becoming slow and slurred. She threw the empty against the wall and it shattered. She picked up another one and chugged it.

BAU later that night.

Everyone was still working. They even filled JJ in and she started to help.

Lighting lit up the sky and the power went out.

**Oh shit! Yes I know a cliffy. But it's 2:30 am and I'm half asleep so I had to end it. Before I fall completely asleep good night my doves!**

**Until next time! Rawr!**


	102. Phase one

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Just one thing before we get started. I thought I cleared the air about this before but I guess not. People I'm trying not to leave words out or detail. I get to wrapped in what I'm writing grammar and all that jazz just gets away from me. I'm really trying my best not to do it but it happens. But to those who are patient and don't mind my mistakes I thank you! And your patience is highly appreciated! I don't mean to sound mean but you know. Anywho. Chapter 102! Whooo! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phase one.**

Lighting filled the sky giving the dark BAU a very creepy feel. But the family didn't pay attention to that. They were busy watching every corner and to keep Spencer from hyperventilating.

"Shh Spencer it's alright. Breathe buddy. Come on." Hotch soothed.

Spencer couldn't focus. It was dark. Why was it always dark? When he a voice he tried to focus on it. But it sounded so far away.

"Spencer come on. Pretty Boy you need to focus. Listen to mine and Hotchs voices." Morgan coached.

Spencer began to calm down but still wasn't breathing right. Hearing another voice his mind starting trekking back to reality.

"D daddy?" He asked he voice shaking.

"Yeah buddy it's me. Now I need you to breathe with me. Like this in..out..in..out." Hotch coached. He began relaxing when Spencer mimicked him.

"You okay now Kiddo?" Rossi asked.

Spencer nodded. He was sorta light headed and didn't trust himself to speak. He lifted his head off of Hotchs chest and saw the candles Emily and Garcia lit. That made him feel better. At least it wasn't so dark anymore. He leaned against Hotch again.

Hotch sighed. His youngest was going through too much. He thought that after this he and Spencer were going to take a vacation. No cell phones, no work. Just them and the family. He kissed the top of Spencers head and began to rock him while rubbing his back.

They startled when they heard the glass doors in the bullpen open. Hotch handed Spencer to Garcia and she backed away. Guns were drawn and trained at both entracences of the conference room.

A female menaical laugh filled the air.

"Hello BAU." She said.

"Strauss." Hotch said.

"How about a game?" She asked.

"How about no and you quietly rot in jail." Hotch said.

"Sorry. But no. I want to play." She said.

She suddenly disappeared and her voice came over the PA.

"Come find me BAU." She said.

They all sighed. What was this crazed woman thinking? If she wanted to play they were game.

"Garcia. Take Spencer back to your office see if you can't track her." Hotch said.

"Got it bossman!" She said.

"But daddy." Spencer started to say.

"I'm sorry Spencer. But Strauss right now is highly dangerous. She's not like the other UnSubs who give in when they see you, she will kill you. I can't lose another son." Hotch said.

Spencer had tears in his eyes. "Jut be tareful. All of you."

"We will Handsome." Emily said palming his cheek.

"Get going Baby Girl. And lock your office. Pretty Boy don't you dare leave her side. Got me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes siw." Spencer said.

"Good boy." Morgan said ruffling his hair.

Garcia swiftly left the conference room and headed toward her office. Once she was there she locked and baracaided the door.

"Alright my Junior G-man. Let's track down this bitch." Garcia said.

"But how? Fa power's out." Spencer pointed out.

"Oh my dear one. I have a back up generator right here." She said pointing under the desk.

"Oh." Spencer said. 'Clever Garcia. Very clever.'

Garcia typed away hoping to find something.

The others had split up. It was a bad decision but they had no choice. They needed to find to Strauss and fast!

Hotch took the first floor, Rossi second, Emily third, and Morgan fifth. So far they couldn't find her. Hotch found she locked down the entire building. Rossi found zip so did Emily and Morgan. But they stayed on their floors and went through the rooms again just to be sure they miss anything.

Hotch stopped. He heard a low growl. Turning he shone his flashlight toward the sound. Their stood an attack dog. Hotch bolted down the hall and ran into an empty office and slammed the door shut.

Rossi was boxed in. The was a glass wall in front of him with air holes and the cieling behind him collasped. He started to move and push things out of the way so he could get out.

Emily walked into an empty office and the door behind her locked. She was trapped. She tried kicking down the door but it felt something was up against it. And their was. Their was a desk pushed up against it.

Morgan had gotten lost and was now trapped at a dead end. He backtracked over and over but always wound right back at the same dead end. He was stuck.

Garcia and Reid tried their best to find something but nothing. They couldn't track her. The screens went black the back up generator stopped working. Spencer began to hyperventilate again. Garcia scooped him up and tried to calm him but once again he was trapped in his own mind.

Strauss smiled. She was very pleased with her work.

"Phase one down. Phase two can now begin." She laughed.

**Oh snap! I sincerely apologize if I was harsh in the beggining, but I was slightly annoyed. **

**Until next time! Moo! I'm a chicken!**


	103. Phase Two

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Omg you guys! I love you! Thank you all for being such good and faithful readers. I really do apperciate your time and patience. Anywho, a couple quick things, installments 2 & 3 of the Baby Reid series are under way so keep your eyes peeled. Also this weekend I'll be leaving to check the Art Institute of Pittsburg so no new updates this weekend, though I'll try to get chapter out before I leave. I'll keep you posted on that. That's it for now so chapter 103, let's get to it!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phase Two**

"Shh. Spencer, sweetie I need you to calm down." Garcia said. "Come on baby. Focus on my voice and breathe."

Spencer once again couldn't focus. It was dark again. A familiar voice started to bring him back.

"G Gawtia?" He asked shakily.

"Yes baby it's me. Now breathe. In...out...in...out. There you go." She coached.

She relaxed when Spencer mimicked her. Once his breathing was at a normal rate she gave him some water.

"Gawtia what awe we gonna do now? Fa team pwobably needs us." Spencer said.

"You're right my snuggle bunny. I just have to find a way to get my beauties working again." She said.

Meanwhile...

Hotch had his back to the door. Not hearing any growling or barking he assumed the dog had gone but he didn't want to risk it. He'd have to find some other way out. He could go out the window and get help. But he thought if he did that, Strauss would find out and harm his team. He was too small for air duct. The air duct! That was it! He might not be able to fit, but Spencer could! Spencer could help his team get out of their traps!

He texted Garcia. She answered back angerily. He told her they had no choice. She reluctantly agreed. Now he all could do was sit back and wait.

Garcias office.

Garcia was furious! First Strauss traps them like rats, now Hotch wants Spencer to crawl around in the air ducts. She told Spencer. He thought about the germs and dirt, then he remembered his family was at stake.

"I'll do it." He said.

Garcia nodded. She tokk out the vent and Spencer crawled through. He crawled and crawled and then he fell through! He got up and shook it off. He heard growling next to him. He looked and their was the attack dog that chased Hotch! If that was the dog that chased Hotch, then Hotch was in the room behind him.

With quick thinking he led the dog away from the room and locked the dog in a storage closet. He quickly went back to the room Hotch was in and knocked on the door.

"Daddy! It's me!" He shouted.

Hotch opened the door and quickly scooped up Spencer and held him close. He didn't see the dog anywhere so he figured Spencer had something to with it. After reassuring each other they were fine they raced off to find the others.

They found Rossi and dug him out. They helped Emily get out and found the lost Morgan. After assuring each other they were fine they headed back to Garcias office. Once there she scolded Hotch for putting her baby through such danger!

A familiar voice came back on the PA.

"Bravo. You found everyone and got free from your traps. But I'm not done yet BAU." Stauss said.

"That bitch. I'm gonna shoot her." Morgan growled.

"We all want a shot. But right now we need to focus on getting out of here." Rossi said.

They had to find a way out. Spencer could go through the air duct again and open the door that leads to the parking deck. But they didn't want to put Spencer back in danger. Suddenly the world spun and went black.

When they awoken, the were seperated again! And they weren't in the BAU anymore. They had no idea where they were.

Spencer woke up feeling sick. What happened to them? Why was he in a cage? The last thing he remembered was..

"Hello Agent Spencer. Had a nice nap?" She asked.

"Whewe am I? And whewe's my famaly?" Spencer growled.

"Don't worry. There alive for now." She said. She grabbed a microphone of some sort. "Hello BAU! Time for Phase 2. The games! As you may tell you're in a maze on different levels. Get to the top and you can have your prize. Your freedom and the little one. Good luck."

She placed the cage on a table top and left the room. Spencer was alone again. But he knows his family will come to get him. They always do. He really wished he had Artemis. But he was at home.

Hotch was furious! He'd been running in circles! But he couldn't give up. His son needs him! He kept going.

Rossi was beyond confused. Then again puzzles always confused him. If Spencer was with him he'd help him. He had to keep going! Spencer was waiting for him!

Garcia and Emily managed to get to Morgans level but they couldn't find him! But they couldn't give up! They wouldn't!

Morgan knew Emily and Garcia were on his level but he couldn't find them! But he too! The faster he found them, the faster they could get to Spencer! The poor boy was probably freaking out.

Spencer felt wozy. He couldn't focus. Had Strauss given him something? He'd check himself over, but his vision was getting blurry. Even though he couldn't focus he knew he had to stay awake.

Hotch and Rossi managed to find each other and were no trying to find the others on Morgan level.

Emily and Garcia still couldn't find Morgan! They turned a corner and almost ran into him!

"Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes!" He said hugging them.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" Garcia said.

"Sorry Baby Girl. But I'm not good at mazes like Pretty Boy." He said.

"That's right. If he were with us, he'd would've gotten us out of here." Emily said sadly.

"Well let's find him and get out of here." A voice behind them said.

"Hotch! Rossi!" The three exclaimed!

They formed a group hug. Breaking it up they bolted to the next level. They were surprised by how small and easy it was. But since it was that, they knew there was something at the end. And there was. A huge door with a puzzle.

The puzzle were a series of riddles. One for each of them. Hotch took the first.

"I get wetter as I dry." Hotch read aloud. He thought about it then remembered a book of riddles he read with Reid before he turned small. "A towl."

A green light lit up. Rossi took the next.

"I not far from the point, I don't make mistakes, I fix yours." He read. "Eraser."

Another green light lit up. Morgan was next.

"What has a tongue but can't speak." He read. "A shoe."

A third green light lit up. Emily was next.

"What is yours but your friend uses more than you?" She read. "Your name."

The fourth green light lit up. One left and it was Garcias turn.

"When is a door not a door?" She read. "When it's ajar."

The door opened and revealed the toddler. Hotch ran over and busted the lock on the cage. He took Spencer out and held him close.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I I fint Trauss gave m me tomefing...I tan't fotus..." Spencer said slowly and lowly.

Hotch frowned. He looked over the toddler and the puncture wound. He cursed. So did the others.

"Bravo BAU. But we're not done." Stauss said.

"But you said.." Morgan started to say.

"I lied." She simply said.

The world went black again. Strauss smiled crookedly.

"Phase two is no where near finished. Oh no. I still some games left." She said.

**Uh oh! That doesn't sound good. Alright y'all it's two am and I'm gonna kick it for the night. Oh to those reading 'High School Isn't All Bad' a new chapter will be out tomorrow. Sorry for the delay! **

**Until next time! I like chocolate milk!**


	104. Phase Two Part Two

**A/N: Good evening my doves! I really have nothing to report, so I guess we can get to it. So chapter 104! Whoooooo! EEK! THE PLOT BUNNIES! AHHHH MY BRAIN! Alright I'm good. Lol.**

**Afaceanyonecouldlove-Who doesn't love chocolate milk? XD!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phase Two-Part Two. **

Spencers mind was fuzzy. He couldn't focus on anything. Hell, he didn't even know he fell asleep. His body was heavy. He figured that Strauss gave him some kind of sedative. He heard voices but they were far away. He wanted to sleep. He fell to sleep.

"Spencer. SPENCER! Wake up! Come on!" Hotch shouted trying to get the toddler to wake up. No luck. Spencer was out cold.

"Son of a bitch." Morgan cursed.

"Strauss! What did you give him!" Emily demanded.

Strauss's voice came on the speakers.

"Just a mild sedative. Relax. He'll be fine." She said. Unknown to them she rolled her eyes.

"That had better it! Or I swear I'll end you!" Morgan growled.

Hotch tightened his grip on his charge.

"Ohhhh. Big bad Morgan gonna take me out. I'd like to you try. That is if you survive." Strauss taunted.

"Better believe it bitch." Morgan said.

"Hehe. Anywho. As you can see your standing on a platform. We're gonna play Twister! To play you must spell out a word. The words will be in Latin. So choose one player that'll answer. But you all must spell the word."

"I know Latin. I'll do it." Emily said.

They nodded. Hotch saw Strauss made a place for Spencer to lay on. Hotch gently laid him down and palmed his cheek. He went back to the platform, his gaze never leaving the toddler.

"Ready? The word is murder." Strauss said.

"Homicidium." Emily answered.

Emily spelled the word aloud as they moved around the platform to spell the word.

"The next word is tricked"

"Insidiatur."

The family spelled out the word correctly.

"Next word is blood."

"Sanguinem"

The BAU looked like some knid of jacked up pretzel trying to spell that word.

"Final word. Sanity."

"Like you had any. Sanitatem."

They successfully spelled the word. Strauss wasn't happy.

"You may have survived this round but the next you'll meet your demise. This I swear." She said angerily.

Hotch shook his head and raced over to his son holding tight. He wished he was awake but it was probably better right now if he slept. They smelled something sweet and conked out.

They woke up mad. How many times was Strauss planning on doing that. Hotch glanced at his charge and saw he was waking up.

"Spencer. Time to wake up buddy. Come on you can do it. Open your eyes for me." He encouraged.

Spencer opened his eyes half way and closed them again.

"You to wake all the way up Spencer come on." Hotch said.

Spencer opened his all the way and tried to rub the sleep out of them.

"Daddy?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah buddy I'm here." Hotch said relieved his charge was okay.

Whewe awe we now?" He asked.

"We don't know. We just woke up ourselves." Emily said.

"You okay Baby Boy?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded. He felt fine, still sleepy but fine.

"Well look whose up. Good timing we're just about to start the next game. This time we're gonna play a memory game. Choose one player please." Stauss said.

"Spencer think you can do it kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"I tan do it." He said.

Spencer was still half asleep but he had to do this.

"Alrighty. Let's do this sleepy head." Strauss said. "Lights will flash in a pattern. Repeat the pattern and match the lights."

A blue light lit up. Spencer pressed the blue button. Blue light lit up and the red light. Spencer repeated the pattern.

After a few minutes of repeating the pattern Spencer was getting dizzy. The sedative Strauss had given him was kicking back in. The lights lit up and Spencer couldn't focus. He did his best to repeat the pattern, but he was too dizzy and missed a light. A buzzer sounded.

"Sorry BAU. But you lose this round." Strauss said.

"I'm sowwy evewyone. I'm weally didty (dizzy)." Spencer apologized.

"It's okay my dove. You did your best and that's good enough." Garcia said.

Spencer smiled at her. He looked at his other family members and they nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the floor beneath them disappeared! The fell for what seemed like ages and then once again their world went black.

"Sweet dreams BAU. Sleep while you can, the next games are about to begin." Strauss said. Her alarm went off. "Whoop, gotta run. Don't want to be late for work. Word is Agent Hotchners team went missing."

She left laughing. She locked down everything. There was no way the BAU family was getting out.

The team was unconsious. Emily and Garcia were side by side, as well as Morgan and Rossi, Hotch had Spencer tightly wrapped in his arms.

**Oh geez. I wonder what other games Strauss has in store. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! Nomnomnomnom**


	105. Phase Three

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! When we last saw our heroes they fell through a floor! Ahhh! Wonder what Strauss'll do to them this time? Let's find out here in chapter 105! The suspense is horrible!...I hope it lasts...Just messin with ya. XD!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phase Three-Elimination Round**

Emily slowly came too. She opened her eyes and saw they were in some type of an arena. She looked at her teammates who hadn't woken up yet. She woke up Garcia first.

"Pen wake up. Come on." She begged.

Garcia groaned and opened her eyes. She saw Emily and turned her head. She couldn't see anything without her glasses.

"Looking for these huh?" Emily asked handing her her glasses.

"Thank you dove." Garcia said putting her glasses on.

She looked around and saw the arena. She gased when she saw the other hadn't woken up. She and Emily went over to Morgan and Rossi.

"You take these two. I'll wake Hotch and Spencer." Emily said.

"On it." Garcia said waking Morgan first then Rossi. They came too slowly.

Emily woke Hotch he slowly and carefully sat up. He saw he still had Reid in his arms. But the boy was still out.

"Come on Spencer time to wake up." He said.

Spencer groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at the arena they were now trapped in.

"Everyone ok?" Hotch asked.

Getting a 'yes' from everyone he and the others explored the arena.

"Wonder what the bitch has planned for us this time?" Emily asked.

"Knowing her something that gets rid of us one by one." Rossi said.

"Correct old timer." Strauss appeared in the balcony.

"So what now bitch?" Morgan said.

"That's not nice Agent Morgan." She said. "But since you asked. Phase two is complete. Phase three. Elimination. You'll be competing against each other. The last one standing will earn whatever it is he or she desires. And no. You don't have a choice."

The family looked at each other sadly. They could never go against each other. Not like this.

"First match. Agents Morgan and Hotchner. Hand to hand combat. First out of the ring loses." She announced.

"This is ridiculous! I will not Hotch! Not like this!" Morgan shouted. Yeah Morgan wanted to kick Hotchs ass from time to time but not like this. Hotch felt the same.

"You don't have a choice. Spectators take your seats. The match WILL begin shortly." Strauss said.

Morgan turned to Hotch.

"Hotch man.."Morgan began to say.

"Don't hold back." Hotch said.

"But Hotch.." Morgan began to protest.

"Morgan. I won't hold back. Neither should you. But if it comes to me being knocked out take care of Spencer." Hotch said. Seeing the look on Morgans face. "Morgan you and I both know we wanted to go at times, now we don't have a choice."

"You're right. I hate this. But you'll still take care of Spencer. We're all going home no matter what." Morgan said. Seeing Hotchs face. "But if it comes to it. I'll take good care of Spencer."

Hotch nodded. The two shook hands and briefly hugged. They stepped into the ring. Morgan on one side, Hotch on the other.

"Begin." Strauss said.

The two hesitated at first but went at it.

"Daddy, Mowgan." Spencer whispered sadly.

He turned and buired his head in Rossis shoulder. He couldn't stand to his father and brother fight. Rossi tightened his grip and kissed the top if his head.

"Everythings gonna be fine. You'll see." Rossi assured.

Spencer didn't really believe him. He just kept his turned away.

Minutes felt hours. Morgan landed the final hit and Hotch went down.

"This match is over. Well done Agent Morgan." Strauss said.

"What'll happen to Hotch?" He asked.

"He is of no use to me anymore. He'll be dropped at local hospital." Strauss shrugged.

Spencer jumped out of Rossis arms and bolted in the ring. He knelt beside Hotch.

"Daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Sp Spencer. B be good for M Morgan." Hotch got out.

Spencer began to cry. Morgan scooped up Spencer and held him tight as he squrimed to get free.

The ring disappeared and so did Hotch. Spencer bawled and fought to get free. His struggles died as Morgans grip tightened. He soothed the toddler the best he could. Spencer began to calm down to the point where only sniffles could be heard.

"You all should get some rest. The next game will begin soon. Shower rooms are that way. Ta-ta. I must get Hotchner to the hospital." She said as she walked out.

Morgan and Rossi took Spencer to the shower rooms and got him bathed and dressed in fresh clothes. They did the same as well as the girls.

They huddled together and slept as best as they could. Spencer snuggled into Morgan. Spencer wanted Hotch. His father.

**Awwww! Geez my mind. Wonder who has to face who? Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! Where's Perry?**


	106. Phase 3 Double Elimination

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Kinda cold today. Installment 2 & 3 for the Baby Reid series are underway, see profile for details. Anywho, no updates Friday and possibly Saturday. That's when I leave for Pittsburgh. But there'll be an update tomorrow to tie you over til I get back. Now, chapter 106! Whoo! Let's get hopping!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Phase Three-Double Elimination**

Hospital.

Hotch woke up with a groan. His head hurt. Well so did the rest of his body. A part of him prayed that this past couple days was all a bad dream and he'd been a coma. The other part was screaming for him to get out of bed to get his son back.

'Spencer. He needs me.' He thought.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital and JJ was sitting next to him.

"Hey you're awake!" She said.

"JJ?" He asked

"Yeah. I came here as fast as could to help. But when I got here the BAU was in lock down and then I heard that an agent was taken to the hospital. I figured that'd be one of you. So I'm guessing Strauss still has everyone?" She asked.

Hotch nodded. It was good that JJ was here. She could get the others back!

"We have to get them JJ." Hotch said.

"We will. I've got Kevin searching for them." She said.

Hotch nodded again. Kevin was like Garcia. Even though they broke up they still counted on him for jobs when an extra man was needed. JJ handed Hotch his clothes and he quickly got dressed. He and JJ then checked him out and left for the BAU.

Unknown location.

Spencer was the first to wake. He had the most god awful nightmare. He dreamt that everyone because of his mistake with the memory game everyone died because of him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Morgan brushed his tears away with his thumbs. He pulled the toddler into a hug. The others watched the two brothers.

When Spencer was calm enough he told them about his nightmare.

"Oh my snuggle bunny. That wasn't your fault. You were drugged before the game and you became dizzy with the lights." Garcia tried to reason.

"She's right Handsome. This is all on that bitch." Emily said palming the babys cheek.

He leaned into the touch. He needed his family.

"My my. How touching." Strauss said coming into the arena.

"So bitch. What do we have to do now?" Morgan growled tightening his grip on Spencer.

"Well todays match is Spencer against Rossi. Their game is chess." Strauss said.

Reid and Rossi looked at each other sadly.

"I can't play against the kid." Rossi said.

"I tan't pay against Wossi." Reid said.

"Too bad. You'll both play." She said.

A giant chess board where the ring was appeared. Reid and Rossi looked at each other. Rossi took Spencer from Morgan and held him tightly.

"I'm sowwy." He whispered. "I till love you."

"Me too kiddo. Me too." Rossi said.

He set the toddler down and he tottled over to the playing platform. He and Rossi began the match at Strauss's word.

BAU.

"How's it going Kevin?" JJ asked hopeful.

"Not so good. Strauss's signal is bouncing off a ton of proxy servers. And I can't trace her cell anywhere. Hacking into her computer hasn't been easy either." He said.

"Keep trying." Hotch said.

"Yes Sir." Kevin said.

JJ placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll bring them home." She said softly.

"I know." Hotch said.

Unknown location.

Reid and Rossis match ended with Reid winning. Rossi was taken to the BAU.

The match that was taking place now was between Emily and Morgan. It was paint ball war. First to lose all three lives loses. So far they were tied with one.

Emily was hiding in one of the fake house in the paint ball town. Morgan was lurking around the 'street' trying to find her.

When he did find her they stood still and looked at each other. Emily lowered her weapon.

"Hit me." She said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer needs his family yes. But right now he needs his big brother. So hit and be with him for as long as you can." She said.

Morgan hesitated at first but then did as he was told and hit her.

"Emily has been eliminated. You'll be taken to BAU as well." Strauss said.

Emily went with Strauss after giving the others a hug.

"The games are over for now. Get some rest." She said.

Morgan took Spencer and laid down with him. Spencer passed out for the time being. The poor baby was exhausted so Morgan and Garcia didn't blame him.

BAU.

Emily like Rossi made it to the BAU. But she couldn't see where she was for Strauss had her blindfolded.

Rossi and the others were happy to see her. She told them what happened. With now an extra man, they continued the search.

They were hoping to find them before anyone else was 'eliminated'.

**Oh Snap! Now it's just Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia. Wonder whose gonna go against who next?**

**Until next time! Round after round their just not quiting! Beyblade keeps on ripping!**


	107. Phase ThreeFinal

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Before we get started just a few things. Installments 2 and 3 are out and 4 is under way, see profile for details. Tomorrow I leave for Pittsburgh so no updates til Sunday or Monday. Anywho, chapter 107! Whoo! Let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mitakes my own.**

**Phase Three-Final Elimination.**

Spencer woke up in Morgans arms. He didn't remember falling asleep or Morgan holding him. He looked up and saw Morgan and Garcia were awake already.

"Hey Pretty Boy. You okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm otay." The toddler said.

"You sure my snuggle bunny?" Garcia asked.

Spencer nodded. He felt fine, exhausted but fine. Strauss came in.

"Awww look how cute. You are cute when you first wake up." Strauss said.

"What do you want?" Garcia growled.

"To announce the final elimination game. Duh. The final will be the last elimination round then the winner from this round will face me in the final game. And this will be half your prize." She said taking Reid from Morgan.

Reid tried to get out of her grip, but his struggles died when he felt a prick to the back of his neck. He passed out.

"What did you do?" Morgan shouted.

"Gave him another sedative. Don't worry he'll be fine." She said laying the toddler in cage. She placed the cage on a pedistal. "You have a few minutes to talk."

Morgan tore his worry-angry gaze away from the toddler and glanced at Garcia who was looking at him longingly. He wrapped her in a hug.

"I know mama. I know." He said.

"Whatever game she has planned, beat me." She said.

Morgan pulled back and looked at her. She looked at him strenly.

"Don't give me that look. You heard me. I know he needs us all. But your his big brother. Right now he needs you more." She reasoned.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have a plan anyways." She said.

She whispered it to Morgan and he nodded.

"You're sure it'll work?" He asked.

"Positive." She said.

"Game time." Strauss called.

They sighed. They went over to her.

"Tonights game. Arm wrestling." She said. "You may begin."

Morgan and Garcia did as they were told. Morgan was suprised how strong Garcia was. But he had to beat her and he did. He whispered 'I'm sorry' to her as Strauss took her away. Little did Strauss know Garcia had a plan.

Morgan raced over to the cage and tried to get Spencer out. He couldn't. He couldn't even wake the baby. He sighed. He stuck his hand through the cage and palmed the babys cheek. He smiled a little when Spencer leaned into his touch.

BAU.

Everyone had just gotten back after going home, sleeping, showering, and eating. They needed a small break but now it was time to get to work.

"Room for one more?" A voice asked.

They turned and saw Garcia safe and sound! All but Kevin gave her a hug. She wasn't suprised. She told them everything.

They were relieved that Spencer wasn't by himself. She also told them that when Strauss led her to the Jeep and placed her in the trunk with the blindfold, the blindfold came off and she saw where they were.

She quickly got to a computer and typed in their location. They were in an insanely large warehouse and factory about a few hours away. When Garcia gave them the address they bolted off!

"Bring my babies home." She said.

"We will. Go home get some rest, shower, eat." JJ said.

Garcia nodded. There nothing further for her to do. So she went home. She didn't even look at Kevin as she went. She didn't want to speak to him anyway.

The Warehouse/Factory.

Morgan convinced Strauss to let him sleep with Spencer in his arms instead of the cage. He laid down with his little brother. He kept his grip nice and tight.

Strauss watched the two brothers. She snarled. She couldn't the love the BAU family shared. She couldn't stand the BAU family at all. She was always trying to find ways to break them up.

She then began to chuckle then it turned into a full blown laugh attack. After laughing like a madman she turned and walked away. She would have her again soon.

After assuring himself that his charge was fine and actually in his arms he fell to sleep. Before completely knocking out he silently prayed that his team was their way. Little did he know thanks to Garcia they were on there way. Morgan and Spencer would just have to hold on a little longer.

**Oh snap! I hope the team makes it in time! See you guys Sunday or Monday! **

**Until next time! Krypto the Superdog!**


	108. Final Phase

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Guess what? I made it to Pittsburgh! And we brought the laptop with us! So I can update! Wheeeeeeee! Be happy! Ok chapter 108! Whooo! Let's get going!**

**All reviewers-I shall have a ton of fun! Wish me luck, I hoping to get enrolled into Art Institute.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Final Phase-End Game**

Spencer woke up in Morgans arms. He noticed that Garcia was gone.

"Garcia wanted me to be with you, so she gave herself up like Emily." Morgan said.

"S she didn't have too." Spencer said sadly.

"I know. But she did. Don't be sad Baby Boy. We'll see her again." Morgan assured.

Spencer only nodded. Everyone gave themselves up for him. He was grateful, unecessary but none the less he was grateful. He has such a good family.

While Spencer was lost in his own mind, Morgan was wondering where Strauss was. She usually showed up when they first got up. Next thing he knew Spencer was no longer in his arms!

Team.

The team had gotten to the warehouse and they wasted no time busting in. The got but there was no sign of Strauss anywhere.

Hotch thought she was down in the arena. He led the way and there they were. Morgan was defenseless and Spencer was once again in the hands of that bitch. They slowly made their way down.

Strauss noticed she positioned Reid like a human shield. Lowering their weapons Strauss placed Reid back on her hip. She made her way to a platform and she settled Spencer in a seat.

"It's time. For the final phase! The phase that'll tear you all apart!" She laughed. "This game target practice. Those mechanical agents will take shots at the targets around us. If the hit one us the game is over. Let the game begin!"

Shots rang out. Morgan got to the team.

"We need a plan and fast!" He said.

"I know. But what do we do?" Hotch asked.

"We make one of the bots hit Strauss." Emily said.

"How?" JJ asked.

"Simple. Get both bots positioned so the fire at Strauss. But we have to get the angles just right." Rossi said.

They nodded. Before they did anything, a shot rang and a cry of pain was heard. Their youngest was hit! The team was seeing red!

Wasting no time they put their plan in action. They were suprised it worked! Strauss was nailed by multiple shots. She was unreconizable at this point.

They bolted down their baby! They got out of his seat and checked him over. They saw his arm was grazed. They saw he was asleep. Morgan figured the sedative he was given kicked back in.

They hurriedly made their way out of the warehouse and to the SUV. They headed straight for the hospital.

Hospital.

The doctors had taken Spencer back to check him out. Hotch and JJ went back with him. The team sat restlessly in the waiting room. Morgan had gone home to shower and change. He came back with Garcia.

"My baby. How's my baby?" She asked frantically.

"He's gonna be fine kitten." Rossi assured.

"He better be! Or Strauss will feel my wrath!" She quietly shouted.

"Garcia. Strauss is dead." Emily said.

"Good. She deserves to rot in Hell." Garcia cursed with pure venom in her voice.

The others cringed. They learned a long time ago not to piss Garcia off. JJ came out.

"He's gonna fine but their gonna keep him overnight for observation." JJ said. "Follow me if you want to see him."

They followed down the long hallway. When they got to their babys room they saw he was still asleep in Hotchs arms. Hotch was rocking him slowly.

Garcia made her way to her snuggle bunny and gently placed Artemis under his good arm. They smiled when Spencer snuggled into Artemis and further into Hotch.

"What now?" Emily asked.

"Well. Our director passed. We have some down time. And I for one am taking this guy on a long overdue vacation." Hotch said.

The room fill with quiet 'I think I'll join yous'. Hotch chuckled. They sat there and planned a family vacation. After a few the others left the father and son.

Hotch didn't like the idea of the crib so he laid Spencer down in the cot with him. Both sleeping peacefully.

The next day.

The next day they went to work for a moment to fill some things out and left for home. They all went home to pack for their family vacation.

Once they were all packed the piled into two SUVs. Rossi, Garcia, and Emily in one and Hotch, Morgan, Spencer, and JJ in the other. Once they packed the SUVs and got Spencer settled into his carseat they hit the road. They decided to drive instead of flying. They all needed this vacation. Cell phones off, laptops off, no paperwork, no UnSubs. Just them.

And this was going to be one vacation they'll never forget.

**Aww. YAY SHE'S DEAD! WHOO! Ahem. Anywho any guesses to where their going? **

**Until next time! Ding dong the witch is dead the wicked witch the witch is dead.**


	109. England or Bust

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry for the delay! Yesterday we were busy all day and I got home today, and it's been a long day. Oh Happy Fathers Day to all the daddy's out there and to my daddy and grandpas. So chapter 109! Whooo! Let's get going.**

**A/N 2: To those who Disney. You're half right. They are going to Disney, but not the one Florida. They've been to that one already. (Go back to earlier chapters.). I actually thought this would be cool. There going to England.**

**A/N 3: There is a new poll up. It's about this story. Nothing bad, just weither this story should continue or start to slowly end. So you can vote by poll, review, or pm. Happy voting. (*Gasp*Yes I know the horror! The mere thought! I'm just curious. But in all honesty I don't want it to end just yet. But if you guys think it should, then I need to know.)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own. **

**England or Bust!**

The family made it to the jet and piled on. Reid was so excited to be going on vacation! But he wondered where they were going.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes son?" Hotch asked.

"Whewe awe we going?" Spencer asked climbing into Morgans lap so he could play cards too.

"To England. I thought it might be nice to go overseas." He said.

"Weally?" Spencer asked shocked.

Hotch chuckled and nodded.

Spencer couldn't believe it! They were going to England! He always wanted to go there. He was really excited now. But it was such a long flight yet. He sighed. He'd have to find some way to pass the time.

Only a few hours had gone by and Spencer was bored out of his mind. He'd played too many rounds of poker and won everytime, he'd read books to the team, he'd colored alittle with Garcia. He sighed.

A cheesey smell brought him out of his thoughts. He looked before him and saw a cup of Easy Mac in front of him. JJ handed a spoon and a juice box.

"Lunch and then nap." She said giving the boy a stern motherly look.

Spencer picked up his spoon and dug in. When he was done JJ helped clean him up. Spencer yawned. It was definitly naptime. Hotch took him from JJ.

Hotch smiled when he felt his sons head came to rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. He sat down and began to rock. While rocking his charge, Hotch began to get sleepy too. Soon the father and son were both knocked out.

"Aww!" The girls cooed quietly.

Morgan and Rossi smiled. They turned back and continued their game of Texas Hold'em. The girls took pictures and saved them on their phones. They went back to talking about all the different shopping centers and malls in England. Soon they too were asleep.

About an hour the adults woke up feeling good and refreshed. They needed a nap. They looked at their youngest who was still conked out. They smiled. He was too cute. Hotch gently laid him down and joined the others. Unknown to them, Spencer was having a nightmare.

_Spencer woke up in a cage. He looked and saw his family being taken down one by one by Strauss. _

_He tried calling for them. But no sound came out. He began to cry. _

_Suddenly Strauss was in front of him holding the weapon that killed his family._

_"Look at what you've done." She said._

_"No. You did fis. I didn't" Spencer said._

_"It's your fault." Strauss said._

_The bodies of his teammates stood up and said 'it's your fault' and 'why didn't you save us?'_

_Spencer was crying now. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_'Spencer.'_

_'Daddy?'_

_'Spencer! Wake up buddy!'_

_'Wake up?'_

_'Come on Pretty Boy. It's just a nightmare. Wake up'_

_'A nightmare? That explains it.'_

Spencer woke up to the worried faces of his family. Morgan dried the tears from his face. Hotch tightened his grip and rocked him.

"You okay my mini G-man?" Garcia asked.

Spencer nodded.

"You sure?" Hotch asked.

"I'm *sniff* otay." He said.

"You want to talk about it?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head. They sighed. They wanted to help him, but when it came to this he was stubborn.

"Spencer. We want to help you. Please tell us what happened." Rossi encouraged.

Spencer told them about the nightmare. He looked away from them, ashamed. He knew that whole thing wasn't his fault but he couldn't help it.

Hotch gently lifted Spencers head so they met eye to eye.

"Son you know none that was your fault, and Strauss can't get you. Or us." Hotch said.

Spencer looked unconvinced. So each of them took turns telling him how it wasn't his fault and how proud they were of him being so brave during the whole thing.

Spencer smiled. His family sure knew how to make him feel better.

The rest of the flight they played games to keep Spencers mind off the his nightmare. When they landed it was downpouring! They quickly loaded the SUVs and got going to the hotel. When they got to the hotel Spencer was half asleep. Hotch carried in the sleepy boy and headed to the front desk to check in.

"Awww sleepy little one huh? I'm assuming it's almost bedtime." The service lady said smiling.

"Yes. But we'd like him to eat first. Is your resturant still open?" JJ asked.

"Yes madam it is. It's open Monday to Friday 7am-12midnight then Saturday and Sunday 7am-10pm." She said.

They got checked in and got their stuff upstairs to their room. While the girls un packed the men went to go get dinner.

Spencer fell to sleep with his spoon in his mouth. They laughed quietly. Hotch carefully took the spoon out and took the sleeping toddler to their bedroom. Hotch got the baby ready for bed and himself. He settled next to Spencer. Smiling when he snuggled into him and Artemis. The father and son slept contently.

**Aww! Nightmares aren't fun, but since I have them all the time most of them don't faze me anymore. Anyway, England! Whoo! Thought it would be cool, and I wanted to mix it up a bit. **

**Until next time! Life is a highway, I want drive it all night long.**


	110. Family Day

**A/N: Hey there my lovelies! So sorry about the delay. I recieved a very nasty review on my other multi-chapter. It was so bad, I had to take the night off. So I apologize for disappearing. But here's the next chapter! Chapter 110! Whoo!**

**PyRe: To be completely honest. No. I don't want to end this story! I have way too much fun writing baby Reid! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Family Day.**

Spencer woke the next morning not remembering where he was for minute. When he remembered he slowly got climbed out bed pulling the blanket off the bed with him. He picked up the blanket and Artemis and tottled into the living room.

Rossi and the girls noticed the toddler. Rossi chuckled, and the girls awed and cooed. Reid tottled over to Rossi and climbed into his lap.

Rossi chuckled again. The kid looked adorable. His hair sticking out at odds and ends, the blanket he had, Artemis in his other arm, thumb in his mouth. He looked dangerously close to falling asleep again.

Garcia poked his tiny nose. He blinked sleepily at her.

"Stay awake my baby genius. Hotch and my chocolate god will be back with breakfast any minute now." She said.

"Otay." He yawned around his thumb.

Rossi adjusted his hold on the baby and stood up.

"In the meantime let's get you good and clean before they get back kiddo." He said.

Reid nodded sleepily. He fisted his eyes. Rossi took him to the bedroom and got him ready. And just in time too. Hotch and Morgan came back into the room with breakfast. Rossi carried out the still half asleep toddler. Hotch and Morgan smiled.

Hotch took the toddler from Rossi and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning buddy. We doing okay today?" He asked. Remembering the nightmares he had last night and on the jet.

"Yeah. I'm otay." Spencer said.

"Can you eat?" He asked. The team threw confused and worried looks at the father.

"I'll twy." The baby said.

Hotch nodded and sat down settling him in his lap. He placed a bowl of fruit in front of him. He relaxed a little when the boy took a bite.

"He okay Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. He had more nightmares last night. A few left him physically sick." Hotch said.

Spencer ate what he could and leaned against Hotch. Hotch looked down worriedly. He rubbed the babys back in comfort. The rest of the family shared the worry. Deciding a distraction was in order they began mulling over ideas what to do.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Emily asked.

"Hmm. It's raining and it's too cold to go out. So how bout we hang out by the pool?" JJ suggested.

Spencer looked up at Hotch and then his family.

"I wanna go tiwimming." Spencer said.

Everyone agreed. Swimming it was. Hotch helped Spencer change into his swim suit and changed into his.

When everyone was changed they headed down and were suprised to see the pool empty. Morgan took Spencer from Hotch. He took off their sandals and Morgan told Spencer to hold his breath. He counted to three and leaped into pool!

When they resurfaced Spencer was laughing. Morgan smiled. It made him happy to see his little brother happy.

The others jumped in and began playing with their youngest. JJ, Emily, and Garcia sat on the stairs talking about shopping, Rossi and Morgan were seeing who could beat who in a race, Hotch was playing with Spencer in the less deeper end of the pool.

Soon Morgan and the girls were playing Marco Polo. Rossi and Hotch were chillin out in the hot tub talking.

"Hotch. I think we should take a certain someone back to the room." Rossi chuckled motioning to Reid.

Hotch looked down and saw his charge conked out. He chuckled. He got out of the hot tub and laid Spencer down. He dried off and wrapped a towl around his waist. He grabbed another towl and wrapped it around his charge.

Seeing this the others got out and quickly dried off. The followed their Unit Chief back to the room.

Hating to wake his charge, he woke Spencer long enough for a bath and got changed. He laid Spencer gently on the bed and covered him. He then showered himself and got changed. When he came out he noticed his charge half awake, half asleep sitting up.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked.

"Tay wif me. Peas?" Spencer whispered.

"Sure buddy." Hotch said. He kissed the babys temple and sat in the rocker.

It didn't take long for Spencer to fall back asleep. Hotch fell asleep too.

Garcia took a picture. They were so cute! She couldn't help it!

Later that night after supper, they just rented a bunch of movies and had a family movie night. Spencer laughed at the funny parts and hid at the scary parts. During the fourth movie Spencer fell asleep in Morgans arms. Hotch sent the 'kiddos' to bed and the 'adults' cleaned up a bit.

Hotch crept into the bedroom and swiftly changed into night clothes. He slid in next to his charge. Spencer woke up briefly and snuggled into Hotch and tightened his hold on Artemis. Hotch rubbed the babys back and whispered to him til he fell back to sleep. Once asleep he relaxed and slept himself. He mentally prepared himself for another nightmare filled night.

**Awww! So adorable! After writing baby Reid, I feel so much better!**

**Until next time! Have you guys seen my brain? I swear I just had it...**


	111. Out and about, and the tickle

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! My god is it hot...I dun near fainted from heat exhaustion. Laser Quest didn't help...it was hot there too. Ugh...Ok so nothing to report cept I'm totally ticked at my youngest brother and mother. I swear I want to kill them like Strauss...Yes they are that bad. Anywho, chapter 111! Whoo! Let's get to it!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Out and about, and the tickle monster's back.**

Spencer woke the next morning without any nightmares! He slept okay and so did Hotch. Spencer climbed out of bed and made his way into the living room where breakfast was waiting for him. He tottled over to Hotch and climbed into his lap.

Hotch glanced at his charge and smiled. He kissed the top of his head and placed his plate in front of him.

"Morning buddy. Think you can actually eat today?" He asked.

Spencer nodded sleepily. He picked up his fork and dug into his waffles. He sleepily fisted his eyes with his other hand. Spencer was so cute waking up, but it took him a while.

Once he was done with breakfast, Hotch bathed and dressed him. He came back into the room and found the family looking at different shops and places to visit.

Having picked out a few a places they settled Reid in a stroller and headed out.

Spencer spotted a sweet shop.

"Daddy. Tan we go in fewe?" He asked pointing to the shop.

Hotch chuckled. Only his youngest would point out a sweet shop.

"Sure we can." He said pushing the stroller in the store.

"Awww! Hello cutie pie!" The lady running the shop exclaimed. "If you need any help let me know."

"Thank you ma'am." Morgan said.

They looked at all the different sweets. Morgan took Spencer out of his stroller so that he could the chocolate man making chocolate. The two were practically drooling. It looked and smelled so good. They got to sample some different things and Hotch even bought some sweets.

Spencer was back in his stroller and he was munching on a chocolate covered pretzel. Something caught Spencer eye.

"Loot! It's Big Ben!" He exclaimed pointing to the big clock.

"It sure is kiddo. Let's go have a look shall we?" Rossi asked leading them towards the clock.

When they got there it was even bigger in person! The had tours and what not. They decided to go and see what made the clock run.

By the time the tour was over even Morgan was impressed by the clock and it's history. He glanced at the toddler in his arms and saw he was sound asleep.

"Hotch. I think we need to head to back. The kid's conked out." Morgan said slowly rocking the boy.

"I was hoping he'd last til lunch. Though I'm not suprise that he knocked out this early. After all those nightmares he needs a good nap." Hotch said.

Morgan refused to put Spencer back in the stroller so he carried the baby back to the hotel. Once they got there Morgan headed to back room to lay Spencer down but his tiny fist latched on to him. He glanced at the baby.

"Tay. Peas?" He whispered.

"Sure kid." Morgan said patting the boys back.

He laid down with Spencer and fell to sleep with him. Hotch went to check on the two and smiled at the two brothers. He snapped a photo and quietly closed the door.

"They okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Their fine." Hotch said he showed them the picture.

Garcia squeed over it, JJ and Emily cooed, Rossi chuckled.

About a few hours later Morgan was tickling Reid to death. It started to storm badly and the weather person advised for people to stay inside.

The family watched the two brothers interact. It was so cute!

Reid slipped away and tried to run but Morgan was faster and he picked up Reid and threw him the air, caught him and blew a raspberry on his belly. The baby laughed hard. He tried to wiggle out again but Morgan tightened his grip.

"Not going anywhere wiggle worm!" Morgan said.

"No mowe Mowgan! I give!" Spencer begged still laughing.

"Alright. Next time you will not escape." Morgan said.

Spencer stuck his tounge out playfully at him. Morgan tapped his nose.

The others came back with food and they dug in. After dinner they watched a few more movies like the night before. Spencer wound up falling after the third movie.

Hotch took him from Rossi and got him settled in bed. The father and son slept peacefully.

**Aww! Sorry if it's short. It's kinda hot to be writing. I can't really focus. Good night y'all.**

**Until next time! Silly Rabbit Trix are for kids!**


	112. Lost in the castle!

**A/N: So sorry for the delay my dears! It's my last few months at home and my friends are trying to spend as much time with me as possible, so from til the end of September there may be more delays. Also it was too hot to write last and I kept falling asleep. Sorry my lovelies! Anyways, chapter 112! Whoo! Let's go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Lost in the castle!**

Spencer woke up the next morning a tad sluggish. He rolled over and got out of bed taking the blanket with him. He placed his thumb back into his mouth and grabbed Artemis. He trudged into the living room where his family was climbed into his daddys lap and leaned into him nearly falling back to sleep. Hotch nudged him and set his plate in front of him. Once done with breakfast Hotch got his son bathed and dressed.

Today the BAU family decided to go to the castle. They settled Reid into his stroller and headed off.

They were amazed to see that the castle looked bigger and more beautiful than on tv or in pictures. They walked up and started the tour.

Morgan took Spencer out of his stroller and set him on his feet and took his hand.

it started to get crowded after a few minutes. Morgan glanced down and noticed Spencer was missing!

"Hotch we have a problem!" Morgan exclaimed.

He noticed his son was not with them! They had to find him!

Meanwhile.

"Daddy! Mowgan! Daddy!" Reid cried out.

Spencer sighed. Where was his family? He heard footsteps appoarching from behind. He turned and saw an elderly lady.

She smiled at him. "Dear child. Are you lost?"

Spencer tightened his grip on Artemis and put his thumb in his mouth and nodded.

"Oh sweetie. I won't harm you." She assured.

Spencer looked at her and suddenly reconized her as the queen! He knew now he to play the three year old.

"Ganma?" He asked quietly.

"That's right sweetie pie. Come with grandma. We'll find your family." She said taking a tiny hand. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Pencew." He said.

"Spencer. What a wonderful name. It's been a while since I looked at after little ones. The princess is all grown up and married. Time flies so quickly this days. Oh listen to me ramble. You probably don't understand me." She said.

'Actually I do. But I have to pretend not too.' He thought.

He listened as the queen told him stories about the castle and what not.

Meanwhile.

The BAU family searched high and low for almost two hours. They saw no trace of Spencer anywhere. They tensed a little when they saw a guard heading their way.

"Excuse me. But have you lost a little boy?" He asked.

"Yes my son." Hotch said.

The guard nodded. "This way then."

He lead them down the corridor. He stopped in front of a closed door and knocked. When he heard a 'come in' he opened the door and motioned the family inside.

The queen looked up and put a finger to her lips while continuing to rock the sleeping baby in her arms. Gacia couldn't resist taking a picture. The queen chuckled. She didn't mind.

"I'm guessing this little one belongs to you?" She asked.

"Yeah. My son. Thank you for looking after him." Hotch said taking the sleeping boy.

"No problem. I wish my princess was still that size. They grow up so fast these days. It seems only yesterday Diana was running around." The queen rambled.

The team smiled and chatted for moment. Before leaving the queen gave Spencer a peck on the cheek and whispered to him.

"Good bye little one. If you ever come back to England come and see me."

"We'll be sure to drop in. Thanks again. I know this one can be a handful." Hotch said smiling.

"Don't worry. Diana was quite the handful when she young." She assured.

They laughed and then took Spencer back to the hotel.

Later that night Spencer told them everything. How he and the queen played chess and read english fairy tales. Then Spencer apoloized for getting lost. They team smiled at him and assured him it wasn't his fault and next time there was a big crowd they'd leave him the stroller.

Hotch got Spencer settled and laid down with him. He kissed the babys forehead and thanked god for the umpteenth time for keeping Spencer safe. Spencer rolled over and snuggled into Hotch and sighed in content. Hotch smiled and fell to sleep peacefully with his son.

**Awww! Let the record show, that where I'm currently at it's only 11 pm not 1am. My buddies laptop is retarded and stays on Akrons time. His laptop is like my smartphone...though my smartphone can't the weather. Lol.**

**Until next time! Tacos rule!**


	113. Bad feelings

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! The blackout is over so I can update! I'm also back home in Akron. Yay! I went on a small road trip with my buddy! Twas fun! Anywho, chapter 113! Anyone noticed that there hasn't been any UnSubs and it's been too quiet for the BAU family?...I smell trouble. But maybe later, right now let's get going!**

**Sue1313-The bitch is dead! I feel so much better not having to write her anymore. I hate Strauss, with a passion.**

**taramisu100-Thanks for the heads up! I honestly don't know very much about the royal family so mistakes were inevitable.**

**judithya88-Yeah, for some reason I get the two mixed up...I don't know how. Hmmm.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own!**

**Bad feelings and Cartoons**

Spencer woke up the next morning with a weird feeling. Was he getting sick again? He checked his temp. Normal, pulse was normal, nothing wrong phiscally. So why the eeire feeling? Was something going to happen? He snapped out of his thoughts and tottled into the living room.

He blinked sleepily at his family who smiled at him. He tottled over to Hotch and raised his arms. Hotch immediatly picked him and settled him in his lap.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mowning." Spencer yawned around his thumb.

JJ placed a bowl of fruit in front of him. Spencer didn't feel all to hungry. He just picked at his food. The adults sent each other worried glances. A hand on his forehead brought him out his thoughts.

"Do you feel okay Spencer?" Hotch asked in no nonsense tone.

"Yes. I jut habe a weiwd (weird) feeling." He said.

"What kind of feeling? Like something bad will happen?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded. The adults again sharded worry glances.

"We don't have to go out Baby Boy if your uncomfortable." Derek said.

"He's right my Junior G man. Plus the storm from last night is still rampanging outside." Garcia said.

Spencer looked out the window and saw that Garcia was right. The storm from last night had gotten worse.

"What'll we do all day?" Spencer asked.

"We'll find something kiddo." Rossi said.

Now feeling better and more relaxed he actually ate his fruit instead of picking at it. The adults relaxed a little. But what was the strange feeling their youngest had? Was something going to happen to one or all of them? Keeping it in mind while the others cleared the table Hotch got Spencer bathed and dressed.

When they got back to the living room Garcia, JJ and Emily were waiting. Emily took Spencer and settled him on her hip. They told Hotch they were going to take the old movies they rented and get new ones and they were taking Spencer with them. Hotch didn't argue. He knew better. He palmed Spencers cheek before they headed out.

Video store.

Emily and Garcia were looking at the different vhs's and dvd's the store had while JJ was at the front desk returning the other movies. An old looking cartoon caught Spencers eye. He patted Emilys shoulder to get her attention.

"What's up Handsome?" Emily asked.

"What tartoon is fat?" He pointed to the vhs.

"Oh that my Baby Genius is Sonic Underground." She said.

"Oh I remember that. Though I was a teen when it came out. But I have to admit it was the shit." She said.

"It still is! I love it! Would you like to get this Spencer?" JJ asked.

Spencer hadn't seen many cartoons and this one was definitely peeking his intrest. He nodded.

Garcia smiled and grabbed it. The picked out a few more movies to watch. JJ got Thor, Garcia got the live verson of Alice in Wonderland, and Emily got Incedious. Once they paid the rental fees they went back to the hotel.

Hotel.

The girls carried in a sleeping Reid. Emily made a beeline for his and Hotchs bedroom. She gently laid the baby down changing him. Once that was done she tucked him in kissed his forehead.

While their charge napped they threw theories around about what was going to happen to the BAU and who was going to be the new director.

About a few hours later laughter filled the air. Spencer, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi were watching Sonic Underground. Rossi pretend to be Robotnik and tickled Spencer who pretened to Sonic everytime he came up with a plan. Morgan pretened to be Manic and Garcia was Sonia.

"I got you now Sonic!" Rossi exclaimed as he threw Spencer into the air. When he caught him he blew a raspberry on his belly. Spencer laughed whole heartedily.

"I'll save you Sonic!" Morgan exclaimed taking the still laughing toddler.

"Oh no Robotnik's about to get you! Run Mainc and Sonic! I'll hold him off." Garcia said.

Morgan threw the giggling baby over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dashed into the kitchen.

"You think you can stop the almighty Robotnik?" Rossi asked.

"Yep. By the power of GreySkull! I have Photoshop!" Garcia eclaimed.

Spencer and Morgan died of laughter. As well as Rossi.

"Wrong cartoon Penelope. You doing Sonic, not He-Man." Hotch said.

Everyone looked at him. "What? I liked cartoons at one point."

They were a tad skecptic but believed him. They continued their game til supper.

After supper they watched Alice in Wonderland and half of Thor. Spencer fell to sleep during it.

Hotch got himself and Reid changed for the night and snuggled into the blankets next to his sleeping charge. Spencer had forgotten all about his bad feeling.

**Awww! Fun Fact: to those who don't know the live verson of ALice and Wonderland follows the book while the cartoon was more of Disneys design. And Sonic Underground came out when I was kid (I was about 5-6 years at the time.) and it was the shit! I grew up with all the old Sonic cartoons and still love them to this day! Btw-Happy 21st belated Birthday Sonic! **

**Until next time! *plays the Sonic Underground theme on guitar.***


	114. Meet your new Director

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Sorry about the delay. Me and a friend went to the drive in last night. Twas fun! During the intermission we played tag and ran around a bunch of cars. Lol. Anywho, chapter 114! Whoo! Let's get crackin'!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Meet the your new Director.**

When Spencer woke the next morning he instantly knew he was on the jet by the way it bumped and swayed. He blinked his eyes open then fisted them to get the sleep out. He looked up at Hotch.

Hotch looked down and smiled at his charge. He adjusted his hold and helped Spencer get dressed. Once that was done JJ placed a bowl of cinnamon apples in front of him. He ate them sleepily.

"Why awe going home?" He asked.

"We have to meet our new director." Hotch repiled.

Spencer nodded and finished his breakfast. Knowing that it would be a long flight home, Garcia had games for them to play and books to read to Spencer at naptime.

Emily, Morgan, Reid, and JJ played Mouse Trap. Spencer won the first few rounds but lost to JJ the last one. Then he played Chutes and Ladders with Garcia and Rossi. Hotch couldn't really play, he wanted to but couldn't. He had to work on some paperwork that needed his attention. Morgan and Reid played squares and circles*. Spencer won a few and then the rest were cats games. They played one more game before lunch. Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and the girls all played Monopoly. It was boys vs girls and of course the boys won.

"I swear you cheated somehow." Emily whined.

"Sorry. We can't help if the kid's too good." Morgan defended.

"Next time he's on our team." JJ said getting up.

While the others argued JJ got out the sandwiches they made this morning. Morgan had the roast beef, Hotch ham and cheese, Rossi and JJ had grilled chicken, Emily and Garcia had BLTs, and their baby had grilled turkey and cheese.

Once lunch time was over Hotch took his son and changed him into a clean pull up and settled on the couch. Garcia got out the childrens books and speard them out on the floor.

"Ok son. Pick a story." Hotch said.

Spencer looked at his choices. Green Eggs and Ham, Good Night Moon, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie, One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish, and the Cat in the Hat. Spencer pointed to the one he wanted.

"Fat one." He said.

Hotch picked up Green Eggs and Ham.

"This one?" Hotch asked.

The toddler nodded. Hotch got him and Spencer comfortable and began reading, "I do not Green Eggs and Ham. I do not like them Sam I Am."

Spencer lifted his head off Hotchs shoulder. "Do you lite Gween Eggs and Ham daddy?"

"Hmm. Don't know. Never had them." He said chuckling at the toddler.

"Neifer have I." Spencer yawned.

"We'll have to make them some night." Hotch said.

"Otay." Spencer yawned again.

The family chuckled. Before they knew it they all were asleep. The family slept peacefully for hours.

When they got up they were nearly home. They quickly cleaned up the cabin and fastened their seatbelts for the landing. Once they landed they seperated to their negleted cars and headed home.

Hotch took Spencer and their go bags upstairs and settled the go bags on Hotchs bed. Hotch then told Spencer to get ready for a bath. Spencer raced to the bathroom and waited for Hotch. Carried a freshly bathed Spencer to his bedroom and got him dressed.

"Spencer. While I take my shower I want to unpack all your dirty clothes and re pack your go bag. Our new director may have a case waiting for us." He told the toddler.

"Otay daddy." Spencer said.

Spencer un zipped his go bag and took out all the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. He took out new, clean clothes and packed them. He also packed Artemis and his dreaded pull ups.

"All packed?" A freshly showered and shaved Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded. He tottled over to Hotch and raised his arms. Hotch smiled and scooped up the toddler. He took his and Spencers go bag and put them in the back of the red pick'em up*. He and Spener then cleaned the house and headed for the BAU.

Once there they saw the team was waiting for them in conference room. They quickly made their way and sat down. The dark skinned, musculer, look a like Morgan looked at them and nodded in greeting. He then looked at Spencer and smiled.

"Your Spencer I take it?" He asked.

Spencer nodded shyly. "Awe you going to tict (kick) me of fa team?"

The man chuckled. "Ms. Garcia was right. You are a cutie. But no. No one's getting kicked off the team."

Spencer released the breath he was holding.

"Anyway. I'm your director. My name is Isaiah Masters. And yes I have a case for you. You are heading to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. They have a supposed serial arsonist and Pittsburgh PD needs your help." He said.

The team nodded. Just as Hotch was about to leave Isaiah stopped him.

"Hotchner. I heard a lot about you. Same with all of them. Their a good team. I won't be like Strauss and try to take that away. Mini agent. I hear your a bit of trouble magnet. Try to stay out of trouble on this case." He said.

"I'll twy." Spencer said.

Isaiah and Hotch shook hands and went to gather their things. Once they gathered their they got into the SUVs and headed back to the airstrip.

They boarded they dreaded flying machine and looked over the case.

"Male. Late 20s-early 30s. Likes fires. Big fires." Emily relayed.

"Pwehaps he's mad at somefing or someone and fis is how he shows it." Reid guessed.

"Good guess. But maybe he's doing it for a loved one." Rossi theorized.

They bounced ideas back and fourth. JJ looked at the baby in Hotchs lap and smiled at the sight.

"Uh guys. You might want to be quiet." She said pointing to Spencer.

"Awww." Emily cooed. She snapped a photo and sent it to Garcia who repiled immdiatly.

'AWWW! So sweet! Don't you dare wake him til you to PA!'

They winced. They knew beeter not to make Garcia mad. Emily texted her back.

'We won't. Promise.'

Deciding they should get some sleep they moved to their favorite spots and settled. They rested til they were only 5 mins away. Though they wanted their charge to sleep longer so they did. They refused to wake him til they got to station.

So Spencer pretty much slept the afternoon away in dreamless sleep. He held Artemis tightly to his chest, thumb firmly in his mouth. They smiled. They were glad their baby was sleeping peacefully.

**Awww! So cute!**

**Squares and circles-My buddies and I had this tic tac toe war, and we thought just Xs and Os weren't enough so we came up with different things like triangles and trapazoids. Lol.**

**Pick'em Up-Sorry. The redneck part of me took over.**

**Until next time! *attempts to play the Zelda theme on guitar.***


	115. Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Ugh...I wish the tempurature would make up it's mind. It's been hot then cold and it's drivin my sinuses up a wall. Ok guys I apologize in advance if the next few chapters sorta suck, but for some reason I'm drawing a major blank and having trouble focusing. So yeah. Anywhos, chapter 115! Let's get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.**

Rossi carried in a very sleepy toddler. Hotch and Morgan went to check out the recent scene and the girls went to other scene. So Rossi was on babysitting duty. Spencer had fallen to sleep most of the plane and car ride there. The chief was there to greet the two.

"Hello there. Aww. Sleepy little guy huh?" She asked. "I'm Kaylee Shell."

"SSA David Rossi, and Spencer." Rossi said. They don't out Spencers last name for the sake of hiding him from the freaks, creeps, and psychos.

They shook hands and she led them to the conference room and discussed the case.

"Alright. I'll leave you too it then. Holler if you need something." Kaylee said.

"Will do thank you." Rossi said shaking her hand.

Once the door closed Rossi looked at his charge and saw that he had fallen back to sleep. Rossi chuckled. He ran a hand through the childs soft hair and kissed the top of his head. He took a picture and wrote a the caption 'if you're on your way back, you'd better be quiet!' underneath and sent it to the others.

Morgan and Hotch was the first to respond.

'Aww! Poor kid couldn't keep his eyes open I bet. We're on our way and we'll be quiet.'

JJ and Emily responded next.

'So sweet! We'll be quiet promise!'

Rossi chuckled. He slowly rocked his charge while on the case. He found that the arsonist was married and had two kids. The wife died of heart complications, the daughter died trapped in a fire at school and the eldest son died in a parking deck collapse. This could be what's fueling the arsonist to set the fires.

Reid began to move restlessly. Rossi rubbed his back.

"Shhh. Kiddo it's okay. I got you." He soothed.

Reid settled back down. The others came in quietly.

"He ok Dave?" Hotch asked running a hand through his son hair.

"He's fine. Just tired. But I think I have something." He said.

"Lay it on us." Derek said.

"Our arsonist was married with two kids. The wife died of heart compilcations, his daughter 5, died in a school fire and the son 19 died in a parking deck collaspe. I think this could be what's fueling his anger. He's all alone. His daughter was the last to die. The mother the first and the son second. When the daughter died in that fire he became in raged and started setting fires hoping to bring back his little girl." Rossi relayed.

"Good work old man." Morgan teased.

"Old man. I can still kick your ass muscle or not." Rossi scoffed.

He felt Spencer lift his head off his shoulder. He glanced at him and smiled at the half asleep toddler.

"Well look who decided to join us." Rossi playfully said.

Spencer sleepily at him and looked around. He noticed they at the station. But he didn't remember getting there. After a brief bathroom break and when Spencer was awake enough they brought him up to speed.

"What if fat isn't fa only fing fueling his anger?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean Handsome?" Emily asked.

"What if it's mowe fan fat? What if he was twapped in a fire and twaumatized ow what if he was abused by it?" Spencer asked.

"Abused? You mean like someone burned him?" JJ asked.

Spencer nodded. He tottled out of the room and asked one of the officers to get the wanted photo of the cork board. He tottled back and showed everybody a scar on the UnSubs face. The other gasped and looked at the toddler. They had their UnSub, James Heartfield. Now they just needed to find him.

Spencer worked on the map while the others split up again. Emily took babysitting duty while Rossi and JJ went to the recent scene and Hotch and Morgan went to local hardware stores to see if anyone made a purchase on fire related equipment.

Ace Hardware.

"Yeah a guy with scar came in here. Said he needed a standard blowtorch and some chains." The clerk said.

"Thank you. Do you by any chance know where we could find him?" Hotch asked.

Morgan was looking around the store. He stopped when he saw something that looked like dead skin. He got out some gloves and bag it.

"No sir. But he usually hangs out in the warehouse district. Y'all might find him there." The clerk said.

"Thank you. Morgan find anything?" Hotch asked as they walked outside.

"Yeah." He held up the plastic bag with the skin in it. "I found this the rope and chain section."

"He's either hurt and sheding or that's someone elses." Hotch said. "Let's take it to the M.E."

Morgan nodded and they headed toward the coronors office.

Recent scene.

Rossi and JJ didn't find much. Just that he uses a blowtorch and gasoline as the accelerant. Only one body found, body unreconizable. There was blood.

"Maybe before the fire he tortured the victim." JJ said.

"Maybe. Or maybe to knock them out so he can get ready to set the place ablaze and they awaken they can see and hear themselves being burned to death." Rossi said.

JJ nodded. Not finding anything else they headed back to the station.

Station.

The others got back and found Emily and Spencer hard at work. They frowned when they caught Spencer fisting his eyes. Emily still didn't know they were there. She just picked up Spencer and began rocking. She blinked a few times and finally noticed the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys. Find anything?" She asked still rocking the now sleeping baby.

They each took turns telling her what they found. Hotchs phone rang.

"The skin was James's. He's been burned." Hotch relayed.

Satified with what they had, they gathered up their things and called it quits for the night. Hating to wake their baby they did to get him eat. He ate slowly and sluggishly. Once done he dropped right back off.

Back at the hotel.

Emily reluctanly gave Reid back to Hotch who woke him again to bath and change him. Once that task was done Spencer knocked back out like a ton of bricks. Hotch smiled. He showered and changed, then settled next to his charge.

The father and son slept contently through out the night.

Elsewhere.

Piercing screams filled the air as the storage container burned to a crisp.

James sat back and enjoyed his own show. He also recorded it.

"I dare you to find me Feds." He laughed.

He continued to laugh as the container still burned.

**Man this guys nuts! Hope they catch him!**

**Until next time! I know you. And I know you know that I know you.**


	116. More victims

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry to leave you hanging! Mom and I got into a bad argument and it was so bad I couldn't stand to be aroung her so I spent the night at a friends house. I would've updated at her house but her internet was down. Sadface. Don't kill me! *runs down the hallway screaming*. Lol. One other thing, I'm still drawing a blank and I almost had a heat stroke so if this is kinda short or it has a bunch of mistakes I apologize. So let's get going!**

**Guest-You know I just noticed that! (Figures the one writting this would forget or miss that. Lol.) But I read in a book somewhere that when toddlers have excess energy and they can't get rid of it, it makes them super tired. That and car rides (I guess plane rides too) are pretty relaxing to them. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**More victims and another cliffy!**

Elsewhere.

James was in his car lying in wait listening to his radio.

"Burn baby burn. Disco Inferno." He sang along.

He pulled out his phone and re watched his masterpiece from last night. Still singging he smiled at his work.

Looking up from his phone he spotted his next vitctim. He crept up behind him and knocked him with the fire extinguisher (can't spell this word to save my life. Lol.). He drug the body to his truck and threw him on the bed. He bound and gagged the man and headed of to make his new masterpiece.

Station.

"I dare you to catch me Feds." James said in the video.

The BAU family had receved this video from James late last night. Garcia had watched it for the 50th time in the past hour and was beyond fruastrated! She really wanted to catch this bastard.

Morgan and Hotch were at the recent scene, Rossi and Reid were at the MEs office, and JJ and Emily were with Garcia trying to track the pyscho pyro down.

"Anything Garcia?" JJ asked.

"Unless this guy used an outdated Tracfone this is becoming a real pain in my backside. Anything on the map?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing really. Only that this is Spencers thing and the guy traveled 12 miles between the warehouse district and the city to get his victim." Emily sighed.

They got back to it when Garcia got a hit on something.

"Guys. I got something. Ok one he's using an Android smartphone and two it's stolen. It's original owner lives in Utah." She said.

"Good job Garcia. I'll call Hotch." JJ said.

Recent scene-Warehouse District.

"Ok so the guy starts the fire and sits back and watches the show. In the middle he records it and challenges us." Morgan said.

"He wants us to know that he has control and we can't stop him." Hotch said going into the burnt container.

Morgan stepped in they looked around. Morgan spotted burnt tools. He'd guessed if the weren't burnt they would have blood on them from the other victims and the recent one. Hey drawn out of his thoughts by Hotchs hand.

"JJ just called. Garcia found out our UnSub is using a stolen smartphone." Hotch relayed.

"Hmm. He's trying to throw us off. He knows were getting close to finding him." Morgan said.

"Let's go back and see what else we can't get." Hotch said.

He and Morgan went back to the station.

ME Office.

Rossi held Reid tightly in his arms. Though he was safe, he remembered the one ME and she and her brother were the UnSubs, and they were setting fires.

"So the victim here was obviously burned to death, but the concussion, burises, gashes were done before." He said.

"So fa UnTub mus towtuwe fem and fen tills fem. But he tills fem when theiw awate. Wewe fewe any dwugs in his tytem?" Spencer asked.

'So damn adorable!' The ME thought for a second. "No. No drugs were found nor alcohol."

"So he was awake the whole time. And the other victims were male as well right?" Rossi asked.

"Yes sir. All victims were male." The ME said.

"Thank you for your time." Rossi said shaking the doctors hand.

"My pleasure. You and Grandpa catch this bad guy for me ok?" The doctor asked.

"Otay! Bye bye!" Spencer said.

The ME chuckled. Rossi carried Spencer outside and got him settled in his car seat.

Spencer snuck a glance at Rossi.

"You know. I'm my pinion you'd be a good ganpa, or daddy." Spencer said.

Rossi smiled at the baby. "I'm kinda old to be a father and since you have one already I think I'll be the grandfather. I'm old enough for that."

Spencer smiled at his grandfather. Rossi does make a good grandfather.

Station.

The girls had found that another victim was taken.

"Daniel Ryder. 20. Sophmore at Pittsburgh U, was taken from the parking deck out front of the school. No witnesses." Garcia sadly relayed.

"We need to work faster. We need to stop him before he sets another fire." Hotch said.

They looked torwards the door as Rossi and Spencer walked in. Rossi set the toddler on his and he jumped into Hotchs arms.

"Daddy! We found fat fa UnTub towtuwes fa victims and burm fem when theiw awate!" Spencer relayed.

"Good job buddy. Both of you. Garcia found the video was recorded on a stolen Android. Also another victim was taken." Hotch told the two.

A boy rushed in. "Please help! My boyfriend Daniel! He's missing!"

Morgan and Emily took the young to an interragation room and talked to him.

"He says he tried Daniels phone an hour ago and said he was fine til heard a clang like something being hit by a blunt object." Emily said.

"See if we can borrow his phone." Hotch said.

Morgan came back with the phone and Hotch told Garica to check and see if Daniel still had his.

"Bingo! Their back at the warehouse district." Garcia said.

Hotch gave Spencer to Garcia and they rushed off.

"Be tafe." Spencer whispered.

Garcia heard him and tightened her hold.

"They'll be fine snuggle bunny." She soothed.

He only nodded and buried his face in her shoulder. Garcia rubbed his back and rocked him.

Warehouse District.

The black SUV soared down the road and they managed to find Daniel. But no sign of the UnSub.

They took Daniel back to the station for questioning. As they turned around the container that held Daniel exploded.

**Gasp! Hope their alright! Yeah yeah I know a cliffy. We all knew it was coming. I'm going to bed before I passout. *runs down the hall again* DON'T KILL ME! Lol.**

**Until next time! Duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!**


	117. Burned

**A/N: Good evening my doves! It's nice to see you. After my bad day and another enormous argument, I needed to see some friendly faces. So yeah. Again I apologize in adavnce for any and all mistakes. I'm not a happy camper. And like Reid said, this is calm. I can't say the last part cause I'm not a doctor, I'm a soon to be art student. *sweatdrop* Oh sorry. Don't mean to ramble. I'm just trying to calm down. Anyway chapter 117! Whoo! Let's get hopping shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Burned.**

Garcia tried everything to calm her Junior G-Man. He just would not settle down. He just stared at the door and he'd pace the conference room. She couldn't even get him to take his nap.

Garcia shook her head. She had enough! Her junior G-Man was going to make himself sick if he didn't relax. She pulled out a new paint set she had gotten.

'This should take his mind off everything' She thought. "Spencer sweetie. Come here."

Spencer looked over at Garcia and tottled over. He raised his arms and she scooped him up and settled him in her lap. She handed him one of the paint brushes.

"Check this out sweetie. I got this super awesome paint set and the cool part is that the paint only shows up on paper. Watch." She painted a sun in the corner of the page and then painted her arm.

Reid was shocked when the paint didn't show up on Garcias skin.

"How is fat po'able?" He asked.

"Magic." She smiled.

Spencer looked up at her and returned her smile. He began to paint a house to go with the sun and Garcia started to paint the team. Spencer had forgotten all about his worry.

Warehouse District.

Hotch and the others came out of hiding when it was safe. The girls started looking over the two boys, Rossi called the fire department, and Morgan was trying to find any trace of their UnSub.

Morgan went as far as he dared and smelled brunt flesh. Was their another victim? He'd have to wait for the fire department and the coronor to get here and examine the scene.

It didn't take long for the fire department to get the fire under control. Once the blaze was out the CSU and coronor did a run down of the scene.

"We've got a body!" Exclaimed one of the CSIs.

Hotch, Rossi and Morgan rushed over. They glanced at the body and saw that it looked like their UnSub!

A CSI came back with a few new machines and began small testing on the badly burned body.

"According to the dental records and blood samples this guy here is James Heartfield. Agents you found your man." The CSI said.

"Thank you ma'am." Hotch said shaking her hand.

She nodded and got back to work.

"Suicide." Morgan whispered.

"It was probably too much for him or he got caught in his own web. Either way he wouldn't made it anyways." Rossi said.

They did what they could and helped clean up a little. They took the two boys back to their dorms after being examined by the EMTs.

Once they made sure they got in safely they headed back to the station to pick up the other two members of the team.

Station.

The others slowly made their way in. They were beat. They went to the conference room and smiled at the sight that greeted them.

Garcia and Reid didn't notice them. They just kept on painting. They took a seat watching the two.

"Is this a private session or can anyone join?" Rossi asked.

Spencer and Garcia looked up. Garcia smiled and Spencer hopped out of lap and raced towards Hotch.

Hotch smiled and opened his arms catching the toddler.

"You'we tafe." He said.

"Yes we're safe. The UnSub isn't though." Hotch said.

"What happened boss man?" Garcia asked hugging the others.

"It either a suicide or a kill gone wrong. Either the UnSub wound up in flames and didn't survive." Hotch said.

"Good riddance. One less fire bug in the world." Garcia muttered under breath.

The team chuckled.

"So what were you two painting?" Emily asked.

Reid happily showed them their artwork.

"Aww. Let me guess. That's a house, and our family?" JJ asked.

"Uh huh. We all live togethew happily. Lite in fa fawiy tales." Spencer yawned.

The poor baby was exhuasted. It was beyond his naptime and getting close to his bedtime. They cleaned up and headed to the hotel.

Hotel.

The team changed and ordered a pizza. Nobody felt like going out. While waiting for the pizza to get here, Hotch helped Spencer bath and dress for bed.

Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes the whole time. Hotch chuckled a little.

"Somebody didn't get their nap." Hotch said.

"I'm sowwy. I was wowwied 'bout you guys." The yawned again.

Hotch patted the babys back and kissed the top of his head.

"Sorry. We didn't mean too." Hotch said.

"It's otay. While you were gone, Gawtia and I painted." He said.

"I know we saw. You two are very good artists." He said proudly.

Spencer smiled. It was nice to have someone say they were proud of him. The went into the living room and saw the pizza had arrived.

Spencer dug in and chatted to his family. The chuckled and 'awed' when he pretended to feed Artemis. After dinner they cleaned up a bit and got ready for bed.

Hotch sat in the rocker with Spencer and rocked him while they watched 'Cupcake Wars' with the girls. The girls looked over and saw the father and son conked out.

Rossi gently woke Hotch and sent him to bed with Spencer. Hotch got to bed and laid Spencer down for moment. He quickly changed and laid down next to his charge.

He put arm around the baby and smiled when he snuggled in closer. The father and son slept in content the whole night.

**Awww! Spencer's so adorable! **

**Until next time! *rocks out to Three Days Grace***


	118. Thankgiving

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So many grad parties...ugh...my brain...the plot bunnies...Lol. This chapter might be a little short. I'm exhausted and I have another long day a head of me, it's kinda hot. So yeah. Plus I'm still drawing blanks...sigh. I might be coming down with writers block. Though it wouldn't suprise me. I have literally 20 other stories to finish. Anywho, chapter 118! Whoo! Let's get going!**

**kc1997kc-I know! I love Three Days Grace! My favorite songs by them are 'It's All Over' and 'Time Of Dying'**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Thanksgiving**

It'd had been a few days since their case with the new director. They were home and their paperwork was finished.

Hotch and Spencer were getting ready to go to JJs house for Thanksgiving. JJ volunteered to be in charge of the dinner and the others could bring a dish if they liked. They made all the arrangment on the plane ride home.

_Flashback_

_The trudged onto the jet and settled in their sets. When it was safe to move about the cabin they decided to discuss an important matter. Thanksgiving._

_"So y'all. What're we gonna do about Thanksgiving?" Morgan asked._

_None of them really had plans. _

_Morgans sisters had work and his mom was visiting his aunt in Florida, Emilys parents were out of town, Rossi had no plans, Will and Henry were still in New Orleans and they were gonna celebrate it there, Hotch and Spencer had no plans either._

_"How we celebrate it at my house. I have no plans. Henry and Will aren't coming in. Plus it'll give me a chance to cook instead of ordering out for a change." She chuckled._

_The others chuckled. _

_"Do you want some help JJ. Garcia and I would be more than to." Emily offered._

_"Thank you. And sure. It'll be more fun." JJ smiled at them._

_They returned her smile._

_"Then that settles it. JJ house for Thanksgiving." Hotch said._

_Once that task was finished they settled in their favorite places and did what they wanted. JJ and the girls chatted about the dinner, Morgan fell to sleep with Reid in his arms, Hotch did paperwork, and Rossi worked on his book._

Hotch and Spencer made cookies in the shape of turkeys while watching the Macys Day Parade. Once they cleaned up the kitchen and themselves, they headed for JJs house.

When they got there Emily and Garcia were there and Morgan had just arrived. The two got out and greeted each other.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan greeted.

"Morgan." Hotch said opening Spencers door and finding him half asleep.

"It's someones naptime huh?" Morgan said.

"Yeah. Who knew car rides could be so relaxing to a toddler?" Hotch asked.

"I bet he does. Here let me take him." Morgan said.

"You sure? Don't you have stuff to carry in?" He asked.

"I can always have one of the girls get it." Morgan said taking the sleepy toddler out of his seat.

"Hey sleepy baby. Nappy time huh?" Morgan asked softly.

Spencer nodded and fisted his eyes. Morgan carried him in and held the door open for Hotch so he could he carry in his stuff.

Garcia came running in. But quietly. Hotch told the girls in the kitchen it was a certain someones naptime.

"Hi my chocolate dream. Hello my sleepy baby." She cooed kissing Spencers forehead.

"Hey baby girl. Do me a favor. I have stuff in my SUV, could you go grab it for me while rock Pretty Boy here?" He asked.

"Oh of course. Be happy to assist. Good night my baby agent." Garcia said.

"Night." Spencer whispered losing his battle to stay awake.

Morgan chuckled and patted the babys back. He settled in the rocker and rocked. It didn't take long for Reid to fall asleep. Once asleep he stopped rocking and went into the kitchen.

"JJ. Can I lay Spencer down in your room?" Morgan whispered.

"Sure. You want me to take him?" She whispered back.

"No I got him." He whispered.

He went upstairs and tucked Spencer in. He carded a hand through his soft hair. He watched his little brother sleep for a few moments. Reluctantly he got up and went downstairs to help the others. When he got there Rossi was there.

"Where's the kid?" He asked.

"Sleeping. It's past his naptime." Hotch said.

"I thought you were helping in the kitchen?" Morgan asked.

"I got kicked out by Garcia." He said. "Spencer go down ok?"

"Yeah. He's alright." Morgan assured.

A few hours later Spencer came downstairs with his waking up appearance. Hair sticking out, thumb in his mouth, and Artemis tightly in his arms. He tottled over to Hotch and climbed into his lap. Hotch smiled and rubbed the babys back. He kissed the top of his head.

"Hey buddy. Sleep okay?" He asked.

Spencer nodded and fisted his eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Rossi greeted.

"Hi Wossi." Spencer yawned.

The men chuckled. He was so freaking adorable waking up. Emily popped in and she took Spencer from Hotch and hugged him.

"Hi Handsome." She greeted kissing his forehead. "Are you hungry? Dinners almost ready."

"Uh huh." Spencer said.

Emily sat down for a minute and talked with the guys. When she was called back to the kitchen she reluctantly put Spencer down and headed back. JJ popped in and did the same as Emily except she put in a movie for Spencer. Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.

Spencer sat quietly and watched the movie til dinner was ready. The men expected him to go off in a tangent but instead they heard giggling. It made them happy to their youngest so content and care free for once.

Once dinner was ready the headed into the dining room. Before digging in Rossi had everyone join hands in a small prayer. After that they took a seat. Hotch placed Spencer in the booster seat next to him. Emily sat next to Spencer, Rossi sat next to Hotch, JJ sat next to Rossi, Morgan next to Emily, and Garcia next to Morgan.

While Hotch was fixing Spencer a salad, Emily took his other plate.

"What would you like Handsome?" She asked.

"Tome tuwtey and wanch, mash pota'oes, and tome tinnamon apples." He said.

She nodded and fixed his plate. He dug into the delicious food. So did everyone else. For dessert there was pumpkin and Oreo pie, a ton of cookies, some Italian dessert Rossi made, and cake Morgan made from his moms recipie.

After dinner the family was so full. They helped cleaned up and settled in the living room. They just talked and BSed, and just enjoyed each others company. They watch some more Thankgiving cartoons courtasy of Garcia.

About 9pm they started heading home. Morgan and Emily were the first. They wanted to check on their pets. Rossi left next. Hotch and Spencer left after Rossi and Garcia stayed longer. She didn't want JJ to be alone.

When Hotch got home he took his tired charge upstairs for his bath and got him ready for bed. He rocked Spencer for a moments while reading to him. He read 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish.'

When Spencer was sleeping soundly, Hotch laid him down and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams buddy." He whispered. He palmed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you daddy." Spencer mumbled in his sleep.

Hotch chuckled. He recluctantly went to his room and took a quick shower. He got ready for bed and stole one more glance at his charge. Assuring himself he was okay he laid down and fell to sleep. The father and son slept peacefully that night.

**Awww! So freaking adorable!**

**Until next time! *watches Zoids: New Century Zero* *sniffle* I miss this show.**


	119. Big sister Emily

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry for not updating last night! I drew a huge blank and didn't know what to do. Plus I was held captive against my will and forced to watch My Little Pony! Lol. Anywho, chapter 119! Let's get hopping shall we?**

**Oricke-Thank you! It's makes happy to know you love this and enjoy it.**

**taramisu100-He will. In twenty years. He has to re grow up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Big sister Emily's turn and Ice skating.**

Hotch and Spencer were both packing for the week and just in case if a case came up. No they didn't have a case. Hotch was called to New York to help his brother and Rossi was going with him, Morgan was in Chicago visiting his sisters, JJ and Garcia were out of town for a girls weekend so Emily was the only who could babysit.

Spencer was actually happy. Whenever his daddy would be called away, Rossi or Morgan always babysat. Now it was his big sisters turn and Emily was looking forward to it as well.

All packed and loaded, Hotch settled the toddler in his carseat and headed towards Emilys apartment.

"Alright Spencer you know the drill. Behave, mind your manners." Hotch was cut by a tiny voice.

"Daddy ok." Spencer said. He knew the drill perfectly well.

"Hey now. Emily has my permission to spank you if you're bad." Hotch said chuckling at the pout on the babys face.

When they arrived Emily was already downstairs waiting for them. She walked up to the truck and took Spencer out of seat and tightly hugged him.

"Hi Hotch. Hi Handsome." She greeted.

"Hi Emily." Hotch chuckled grabbing Spencers go bag.

"Hi Emily." Spencer greeted giving his big sister a peck on the cheek.

Emily smiled. She was excited to be babysitting. She led Hotch upstairs and got Spencer settled in.

Emily put her little brother on his feet and Sergio popped in rubbing against his legs. Reid patted him and began playing with the black cat. The two older profilers chuckled and snapped a few photos. Saving them, Hotch began running down a list for Emily.

"Alright. You know when naptime is and when bedtime is. He's already had his nap for the day. He'll eat anything but mushrooms. He's real big on soda, though I only give him caffine free. Don't tell him that. We're all aware of the no sugar before bed policy." Before he could continue Hotch was once again cut off.

"Hotch. I got this. Spencer and I will be fine. If we get called away I'll call the others immideatly. I'll make sure he gets to bed on time, and that he eats and if he gets sick my doctor isn't too far from here and I'll contact you right away. Hotch that's my little brother, as an older sibling it's my job to make sure his safe and sound and that's what I'll do." Emily assured.

Hotch nodded. Emily was right. Like Morgan, Emily would walk on glass to protect her baby brother. He glanced at his watch and realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

"Spencer. I'm leaving now. Be good." Hotch called.

Spencer came racing over and raised his arms. Hotch smiled and scooped him. Spencer gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Hotch did the same.

"Be tafe daddy. And tell Wossi I taid hi." Spencer said.

"I will." Hotch said handing Spencer over to Emily.

"Bye Hotch have a safe trip." Emily called after him.

"Bye. Have fun." Hotch called back.

The door closed and Emily patted the babys back.

"So just you and me Handsome." She said.

Spencer nodded. Emily carded a hand through his hair. She put his jacket and shoes on then hers and settled the baby in his stroller Hotch brought.

"Whewe awe we going?" He asked.

"Oh. Just for a walk." She said.

Spencer looked at her skecptically. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew she was up to something.

When they got their destination she wheeled Spencer inside. She parked the stroller and scooped Reid out. She walked up to the counter and paid for ice skates. They were going ice skating!

"Umm Emily? I nevew ite kated befowe." He said shyly.

"That's ok sweetie. I'll teach you." Emily said helping the toddler put his skates on.

Once they were on she scooped him up and carried him out on the rink and set on his feet.

He gripped her hands to his balance. She chuckled.

"Ok now Handsome. Baby steps. That's it. Just follow me." Emily encouraged.

Spencer followed Emily and then fell on his butt. He looked up at Emily ashamed.

"I'm towwy." He said.

"Sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for. Falling is apart of the learning. All you have to do is keep getting right back and try again. Now come on. I promise I'll be right here to help you." She assured.

Spencer got back up and tried again. After an hour Spencer was skating along side Emily around the rink without falling flat on his butt. Emily took a ton of pictures and couldn't wait to share them with her family.

After a few hours Emily and Spencer grabbed a bite to eat and headed home. She helped bathed and dress for bed. Before going to sleep Hotch checked in.

Spencer excitdly told his daddy that his big sister taught him how skate. Hotch smiled and said he couldn't wait to come and home skate with him. Spencer yawned and said good night. He handed Emily her phone back and snuggled into the blankets. Sergio hopped onto thye bed and snuggled next to Spencer.

Emily chuckled and snapped a photo and sent it to Hotch as a reassurance that he was ok. She leaned in and kissed his forehead and carded a hand through his hair. She got ready for bed herself and settled knowing her little brother was safe.

New York.

Hotch and Rossi chuckled at the picture of the peacefully sleeping toddler and cat on the bed. Assuring themselves Spencer was in good hands they settled in for the night.

After all, the faster they get this over with the faster they could get home to their baby.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! Why do you smack me? I was in the moment, and the moment said smack you.**


	120. Big brother's home

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Guess what? I made a crime scene! A fake one...It's still cool! I made a 'bloody mess'. Lol. Anywho, chapter 120! Whoo! Let's get going shall we?**

**Guest-Spencer has to re grow up like a normal child.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Big brother's home! And Soooup!**

Spencer woke the next morning having forgot for a moment where he was. When he remembered he was at Emilys aparment he climbed out of bed and tottled to the kitchen where he smelled something good. He went to Emily and leaned on her leg.

Emily hummed a tune while she cooked breakfast for her and Spencer. She felt something against her leg. At first she thought it was Sergio again. She glanced down and saw Spencer and his bed head. She smiled and scooped him up. She chuckled at his bed head.

'He looks so damn adorable.' She thought.

Spencer blinked sleepily and fisted his eyes. He laid his down on her shoulder.

She adjusted her hold on him and checked on what she was making. After a quick glance and moving stuff around, she patted the babys back and kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning Handsome. Sleep good last night?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. He was close to falling asleep.

"No sleeping Baby Boy. We need to eat and I got to you bathed. Morgan called me this morning and needs a ride from the airport." She said settling the toddler in the booster seat his daddy brought.

Spencer blinked awake. Emily chuckled at the still waking baby. She placed a plate of homemade chocolate chip waffles and settled a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

The two siblings dug in. Spencer had to admit Emily was a good cook.

"Do you like my special waffles?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Fewe weally good." Spencer said taking another bite.

She smiled. They talked while they ate. After the kitchen was good and clean, Emily scooped up the whipped cream and syrup covered toddler.

She talked to him while bathing him so wouldn't be to0 embaressed. When he was good and clean and syrup free she let him dress and threw his dirty clothes in the washer.

After he dressed he tottled into the living room where Emily was waiting. She smiled at him and scooped him up. She helped him put on his coat and shoes. She took his tiny hand and led him downstairs.

She settled him into his carseat and headed to the airport. When they got there she scooped him up and held him tightly.

"Emily I tan walt." He protested.

"Spencer sweetie. I know you can walk but do you remember the statstics of children getting lost or stolen in an airport?" She asked.

Spencer thought about it and she was right. She smirked as his fact came back and bit him. She patted his back and headed towards Morgans gate.

She smiled as Spencer rattled off facts quietly so that only Emily could her about the planes. they walked around while waiting for the plane. When they got back to the gate Emily bumped into some old friends.

"Hi guys!" She greeted.

"Hi Emily! Well hello cutie. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Pencew." He said around his his thumb.

"Hi Spencer. Is he yours Emily?" The guy asked.

"No. This is my baby brother." She said proudly.

They caught up for a while and went to meet Morgan when they saw him. Spencer asked Emily if he could walk up to Morgan. She smiled and set him on his feet. She watched as he went up to Morgan and raised his arms.

"Mowgan!" He shouted happily.

Morgan smiled at his baby brother and scooped him up. He gave him a hug and tightly held him like Emily did.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Missed me?" He asked.

"Hi Mowgan. And yes. I mitted (missed) you." Spencer said.

"Good. Hi princess. Hogging the boy all to yourself?" He asked feigning jealousy.

"Hi Morgan. And yep! This little guy is all mine." She said tickling Spencer tummy chuckling when he giggled.

They chatted and decided to hang out for the day. Emily settled Spencer in his seat while Morgan tossed his stuff in the back of Emilys car. When Morgan hopped in the front they headed toward his house.

He ushered the two inside.

"Make yourselfs at home. I'm gonna toss my stuff upstairs and let Clooney out." Morgan said.

When Clooney re entered the house he ran to Spencer and licked his face.

"Top it Tooney." He giggled. Clooney stopped and Spencer patted his head. "Hi to you too Tooney."

The two elder siblings smiled at the youngest. They headed in the kitchen to make some lunch. It would soon the little ones naptime.

"So how are your sisters and mother doing?" Emily asked.

"Great. Sarah's got married. Desi has a good stable job and mom is well mom." Morgan chuckled.

Emily chuckled too.

"So how come you're watching Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch and Rossi are in New York asisting Sean. In what I don't know Hotch never mentioned. JJ and Garcia are on a relaxation trip. So I was the only one available to watch him." She answered setting the table.

"Ahh. So Hotch didn't say why Sean needed him? And why Rossis going?" He asked.

"Nope. Just asked to watch Spencer while he and Rossi help Sean." She said. "Spencer sweetie. Lunch."

"Toming!" He called from the living room.

He came racing in and Morgan scooped him and settled him in his booster seat. Emily placed a bowl of steaming homemade chicken noodle soup in front of him.

"When I was little, my mama used to make this soup on cold day like this." Morgan told the toddler.

Spencer picked up his spoon and dug in. It was really good. He'd have to remember to tell his daddy to make soup on cold day.

"Good Baby Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer said. He slurpped up another noodle and took a bite of huge chunk of chicken.

Spencer had eaten three bowls of the soup. Emily and Morgan chuckled. For such a little guy he had the appitite of an adult.

While the elder siblings cleaned up the kitchen Spencer went to playing with Clooney. Once the kitchen was cleaned the sight that greeted them in the living room had them pulling out their cell phones and taking pictures.

Spencer had fallen asleep and Clooney was curled around him protecting him. Clooney too was asleep. Emily and Morgan didn't have the heart to seperate them, so they let them sleep as is. Plus Clooney growled when Morgan got close to pick up Spencer.

Later that night.

Hotch and Rossi had recieved pictures of Spencer sleeping with Clooney after Emily tucked Spencer in for the night.

"Clooney has gotten protective of the kid since he shrunk." Rossi said.

"Clooney wants to protect Spencer now that he's smaller." Hotch said.

Rossi nodded. They all had gotten more protective when Spencer was turned small. He wouldn't deny that.

He sighed and rolled over to turn the light out.

**Awww! So adorable. Before my Grandpa passed, he'd make my family and I homemade chicken noodle soup. Twas good. Off to make more crime scenes!**

**Until next time! Me: *burp* My buddy: Exactly!**


	121. Big brother and Sister

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry for disappearing! A lot went on the last couple days and updating was the least important thing on my to do list. But since you've been good patient readers, here's the next update. Chapter 121! Whoo! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Big brother and Sister.**

"Shhh. It's okay baby. I got you. I won't him hurt I promise." Emily soothed trying to calm the crying toddler in her arms.

It was 8 in the morning and it was thunderstorming like you would not believe. Reid had woken up screaming from a nightmare about William. And to make matters worse, the power was out. Mix all the three together and you have one scared little boy on your hands.

Emily was trying her best to soothe her baby brother but nothing was working. She also knew if she didn't calm him down soon, he'd make himself sick.

She sat down and began rocking again. Sergio jumped up on the couch scaring Reid further.

"Shhh. Baby it's only Sergio." She assured.

"T t t ergio" He stammered.

"Yes honey. He came to comfort you." She said.

Sergio looked at the boy and felt sad. Sergio knew that childern were meant to be happy, not sad. Sergio licked the babys tiny hand and Spencer patted his head. Sergio was determined to make the baby happy again. After all he was special. He was Emilys brother. So Sergio had to protect him.

Emily amiled as she watched the scene between Sergio and Spencer. She thought it was sweet of Sergio. Emily then came up with an idea.She glanced at the still sobbing toddler and saw he was getting tired.

"Spencer sweetie. When I was little and scared, my grandmother would give me warm milk and honey to make me feel better." She told him. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Spencer nodded. He couldn't speak.

"Now sweetie. I need both arms, so I need to set you down for few minutes. But I promise I'm not leaving you." She assured.

She sat Spencer down and headed to the kitchen. Once there she could even with the loud thunder that Spencer started bawling. She really hated to leave him alone, but if this worked she could him to calm down and sleep alittle more.

Sergio couldn't stand to see the baby in so much pain. He climbed onto his lap and mewed softly. Spencer looked at the cat in his lap and he buried his face in his side. Sergio didn't mind. As long as the toddler needed him, he would allow it.

Once the milk and honey was finished Emily lifted the toddler and handed him the small cup. Spencer drank it and to his suprise he started to calm down. After a few minutes he was feeling sleepy.

Emily smiled as her trick worked. Spencer was beginning to fall back to sleep. She also used another trick. She covered the side of Spencers face with his blanket and he fell right to sleep. But she didn't stop rocking him.

'Poor baby. Good thing Morgan put a bullet in William! If he hadn't I would find the son of a bitch and rip him limb from limb, then-' Her thought interupted by her phone buzzing. She was glad she put it on vibrate.

She looked at the ID and saw it was Morgan. "Hey Morgan." She greeted.

"Uh huh. Sounds like fun, but Morgan I just got him to go back to sleep. The poor baby had a nightmare about William and the lighting and the power being out. The poor thing just couldn't sleep and he was crying. I had to put him back down. Sounds good. See you." She hung up.

She kissed the top of the babys head. She needed a shower. But she was going to wait for Morgan. She didn't the toddler to wake up and she wasn't there.

Morgans house.

Morgan was bored. There was nothing to do. It was still their Thankgiving weekend and he had nothing to do.

'Wonder if Emily still has the kid.' He thought to himself.

He grabbed a shower, ate some breakfast and pulled out his phone.

"Good morning. Still have Spencer. Good how bout going down town and hang out a while. Really? What happened? Poor kid. Good thing he would've made himself sick. How bout we just hang today? Cool be there in ten minutes. Bye." He hung up, grabbed his keys and was out the door in a flash.

He had a baby brother to tend to.

Emilys apartment.

Emily rubbed the babys back. He was still sleeping peacefully, but she thought it made things more comforting.

True to his word, Morgan arrived in ten minutes. By this time the storm had stopped. He rushed in and frowned at the baby in Emilys arms.

She explained to him about the blanket.

"Morgan can you take him? I need to shower and-" She was cut off.

"Go. I've got him." He said.

He took the baby and began rocking him. Emily rubbed his back on last time and disappeared down the hall.

Morgan kissed the top of the toddlers head and kept rocking. Morgan was glad he put a bullet in William. The poor baby didn't deserve this.

About 10 minutes a freshly showered Emily appeared. Morgan took the baby and got him dressed. The bath could wait til tonight. They settled him in his stroller. Emily cucooned him and Artemis in his blanket and palmed the babys cheek.

They headed out and just started walking, not caring where they were going. Passer bys especially women awed and cooed at the sight of the sleeping toddler in his stroller.

Spencer woke up to the hustle and bustle of the city. He opened his and looked around. Emily noticed he was awake.

"Hi Handsome. Feeling better?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. He looked up and saw Morgan was the one pushing the stroller.

"Hey Baby Boy. You good?" He asked to be sure.

Spencer nodded again. He sleepily fisted his eyes.

"Why awe we down town?" He yawned.

"To hang out youngster." Morgan said.

They went to an outlet mall and looked around leave it to Spencer to spot the sweet shop. After the morning he had though, they thought a treat wouldn't hurt. Plus what Hotch doesn't know won't hurt him.

They let him have a few cookies before and after lunch. He was pumped with sugar they let him play on the playground to get his energy out. Once he did he was out like a light.

Later that night, they ordered pizza and watched a few movie. Spencer fell to sleep during the third movie which was 'The Help'. Morgans phone buzzed.

"Hello?" He whispered. "Yeah. Spencer fell asleep. Alright I'll tell her and we're on our way. Bye JJ."

"Let me guess a case?" Emily guessed.

Morgan nodded. "And it's urgent. JJ said wheels up now."

Emily nodded and got hers and Spencers bags packed. They ran by Morgans and got his stuff. They piled on the jet and settled in for the night. They decided the briefing could wait.

Elsewhere

"You're mine. Mine forever." A voice said.

"Please let me out! I'm not a doll!" The girl in the big box screamed.

"N no. You're mine." It said.

The UnSub opened the box and went inside.

"I'm suppose to open you. But I want to play." It said.

"Please...no." She begged.

Blood spattered everywhere.

**Oh snap! Wonder who this pyscho is?**

**Until next time! At first you don't succed, blame karma. Lol.**


	122. Savannah Georgia

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Once again I was kidnapped and forced to watch movies at a drive in and spend the at a friends house against my will! Lol. Just yanking you. But they did kidnap me...they always do. Anywho, chapter 122! Whoo! Let's get hopping!**

**Guest-*imagines a toddler Hotch* Awww! So cute! I shall keep that idea in mind, thank you!**

**kc1997kc-You're not the only one. Lol XD.**

**PurpleReid26-I would die if they made an episode where Spencer gets turned into a toddler!**

**Sue1313-Yep good old Sergio! Clooney loves him too! Nobody can resist baby Reid!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Savannah Georgia and The 'doll' collector.**

Elsewhere.

The UnSub cleaned up the mess and undressed the 'dirty doll'.

He tossed the dress in the washer after pre treating it. The 'doll' he cleaned and re dressed. He put her in a giant glass case with the other 'dolls'.

He smiled. "48 dolls. Two more and I have a complete set."

He skipped to the giant box and cleaned the blood from it. He then skipped to the sewing machine and began making a new dress.

He began humming.

Jet.

"So where are we off to? And what psycho do we have this time?" Emily asked.

"We are heading to Savannah Georgia. The local PD need our help tracking down a pyschopath who's been abducting women between the of 20-25. Most are college students. 47 excuse me, 48 were taken over a period of time. This UnSub's location is unknown and is still taking women. Number 48 was abducted two nights ago off campus at the University." JJ relayed.

"Wow. Some psycho. Why is taking women?" Morgan asked.

"Don't know. Nobody knows." JJ said sadly.

"What if *yawn* fa UnTub is tating fem betause he lot tomeone fat age or a muffer (mother) who was fat age? Or *yawn* maybe fa UnTub feels lite women awe mowe eatier (easier)?" Spencer theorized.

They looked at their baby amused. Morgan rubbed his back.

"Your brain never takes a day off does it Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked teasingly.

"Nope. It's lite fa Enewgizew Bunny. It teeps going." Spencer said.

Morgan chuckled. He adjusted his hold on the still half-asleep toddler and helped him to change.

When they were done it was about time to land. Morgan placed the toddler in his lap and strapped them both in.

When they landed they made their way to the station.

Station.

"Hello. You must be Agent Jareau. I'm the one who called you. I'm Chief Leza Harrison." She introduced shaking JJs hand.

"Hi. Yes. I'm Agent Jareau but you can call me JJ. These are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and little Spencer." JJ introduced.

"Hello everyone. Hello cutie pie." Leza cooed.

"Hi." Spencer said shyly.

They chuckled at the toddler. Morgan patted the babys back and followed the others to the conference room. Once they were settled in they got to work.

University.

Emily and Morgan came to interview some of the teachers and students that may have knew any of the victims.

So far they got only 25 out of the 48 victims. The latest victim was on her way back to the dorms when she was jumped and taken.

According to the video survilance the 48th victim knew the UnSub and made her an easy target.

"May we have this video? It may help us find our guy." Emily asked the guard.

"Of course. Anything else you need let me know." He said.

"Thank you." Morgan said. He snatched his out of his cradle when it buzzed. He sighed. "Another girl was taken."

He and Emily raced out and headed back to the station.

Back at the Station.

Spencer was being one stubborn boy. It was naptime and he refused to go down. While Morgan and Emily were out interviewing a new victim was taken.

And he wouldn't rest til he found out where this son of a bitch lived, worked, etc.

JJ and Garcia tried convincing to sleep but he just wouldn't. Morgan and Emily walked in with their new piece of evidence.

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"New evidence." Morgan said glancing at the hard working toddler. "Isn't he suppose to be sleeping?"

"You try getting him to go down. When he heard a victim was taken he refuses to rest til he's been found." Garcia said catching the baby fisting his eyes.

Morgan sighed. He really hated to disciplin the baby but he needed his nap. They didn't feed him breakfast so he had to be running on fumes by now. Morgan went over and picked up the boy.

He squeaked when Morgan picked him up.

"Mowgan! Put me *yawn* down! I need to *yawn* wort!" Spencer sleepily shouted.

"No you don't Pretty Boy. It's nappy time." Morgan said sitting down and began rocking the hard headed toddler. "Now sleep Baby Boy. You need it and I don't want to spank you for being bad."

Spencer stilled. He fisted his eyes once more and yawned. He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. No way he was getting spanked! Plus a nap did sound good. He drifted off listening to the sounds of Morgans heart and the soft chatter between his family members.

Elsewhere.

"So pretty. Like your dress?" He asked the girl in the box.

She nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked trying to make small talk so she wouldn't alone.

"Liam. What's your name?" Liam asked.

"Milly." She said.

"What a nice name. Do you like my collection?" He asked.

She gasped when she saw the bodies in the giant glass case. Not wanting to end up like them she nodded slowly.

"Y yes. Their beautiful." She stammered.

Liam heard his alarm go off.

"I have to go now. But I'll be home soon to play." He said cheerfully. "Bye bye!"

"NO! Please don't leave me! Please!" Milly begged.

The whole room went dark and there was not even a shred of light.

**Oh snap son! Leaving it off here. I had a long weekend and I'm beat. So I'm gonna catch some z's and be back tomorrow. Hopefully. If I don't get kidnapped. Lol.**

**Until next time! We're men. We're men tights. Tight tights!**


	123. Stubborn baby

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! For once I haven't been kidnapped. Lol. Nope just me, my guitar Shadow, and my bleedin fingers today. And then a little Sonic and the Secret Rings. Due to that game I went to library and checked an Arabian Nights book. Plus I like the Arabian Nights. King Soloman and the 40 thevies is my favorite, along with Aladin and the Magic Lamp. Anywho, *sweatdrop* before I go off in a tangent like Reid here's chapter 123! Let's get profiling team! We have an UnSub to catch!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Stubborn baby and the Psycho**

Elsewhere (Later that night).

"How's your tea Milly?" Liam asked gleefully.

"It's wonderful. Did you make this cake by yourself?" She asked.

Liam smiled brightly.

"Yes! Do you like it?" He asked.

"Very much." She said her voice shaking.

Liam finished off his tea and dessert and grabbed Milly by the arm roughly.

"Time for rest Milly." Liam said yawning.

He led Milly into the oversized box and strapped her in. He then gagged her so she wouldn't cry out into the night.

He palmed her cheel lovingly.

"Good night Milly." He said.

She tried saying 'no' but with the gag in her mouth she couldn't.

Liam closed the box and went over to the glass case and said goodnight to the other 'dolls' and proceeded upstairs. He turned the lights and closed the door leaving Milly alone with her thoughts.

Station.

Spencer was still awake and working overtime. He fisited his eyes and yawned. But he turned away so his family members couldn't see. He earlier figured out that Liams sister loved dolls and collected them but after the fire she lost them all. She died later that same year from pnuemonia. Her brother Liam Maddison, was her only guardian. Deeply sadden by this Liam started his own 'doll' collection.

He was just trying to figure out now where he and Milly Waverly were. He yawned and fisted his eyes again. With each passing minute it was getting harder to stay awake.

The others saw that he was tired. But they new he'd throw a fit if they got him to stop working. They only had a day or two left to save Milly.

Morgan shook his and glanced at his watch. It was way past Spencers bedtime. Having enough with the toddlers stubbornness he got up and tightly held the baby as he weakly struggled to get out.

"Mow*yawn*gan! Put me *yawn* down! I'm not *yawn* done!" Spencer sleepily exclaimed.

"Listen to me youngster. You have a choice. You can either go to bed, rest, and be ready to help tomorrow or we can work all night, and you'll be crabby and you'll fall asleep and I have to spank you for being bad." He warned.

"B but what about *yawn* Milly?" Spencer asked.

"Don't worry sweet'ums. I got that covered. See our guy's old fashioned but I got a link on his phone courtasy of the phone company. Even thought his landline is way outdated I can still track him if he makes a call." Garcia said.

Spencer nodded. He laid his head on Morgans shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. Morgan chuckled at the hard headed baby and patted his back.

They packed up and headed to the hotel so they too could sleep and start fresh.

Elsewhere (Basement).

Milly had given up for now and passed out. But before she did she glanced at the glass case before and thought how horrible someone must be to do this.

She noticed the bodies were all female and they were no more than 20-25. Except the first one. The one was of a small child no older than 6. She felt awful and gave into the darkness.

Elsewhere (Liams room).

Liam hummed as he grabbed his gun and tools and headed out to 'hunt'. He grew wary of Milly and wanted someone new.

Locked and loaded he headed out. He drove into the city and passed the station, where he saw Emily and JJ. He had to have both! They would complete his set! He followed the BAU family to the hotel and waited as they unpacked.

Hotel.

He casually followed the family up their rooms. Since the rooms were conjoined he thought about hiding in the boys room for a while.

Morgan had carried out a freahly bathed and semi-consious Spencer. He palmed the babys cheek and told he was going to shower quick.

Spencer nodded. He saw Morgan disappear into the bathroom. Spencer snuggled into the blankets andwas about to close his eyes when he felt something was wrong.

He sat up and grabbed his gun. He saw a shadow figure move and he panicked. But he didn't fire his gun. He slowly got out of bed and tottled to the door that connected to the girls room.

He squeaked when someone lifted him and a big firm hand clamped over his mouth. Spencer couldn't call out to Morgan or the girls. So he struggled as hard as he could. He dug his nails into Liams side til he dropped onto the floor.

Spencer grabbed his gun and scrambled to the bed and raised his gun. Liam laughed.

"What are you gonna do with that little one? Shoot me?" He asked still laughing.

Reid still had his gun trained on Liam and aimed the best he could and placed his finger on the trigger.

Liam got out his gun and lowered it to the toddler and placed his finger on the trigger. And the silence was broken by a single gunshot ringing out.

**Uh Oh! That doesn't sound good! **

**Until next time! Dexter: So god will forgive me if I kill you? Guy: No! Dexter: You just said he would!**


	124. Heading south again

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry for disappearing like that. My mom has been hogging the laptop and she sent me to bed early so she could sleep in the living room. Sigh. My parents are fighting and it's been going on for days and it looks like they may divorce. But like I care. Mom and I never got along and plus I'm 20 and a soon to be college student so I couldn't careless. We're better off without her anyways.*sweatdrop* Anywho, chapter 124! Whoo! Ok team time to get profiling!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo-That's because he's so cute and he's three. A three year old that cute doesn't carry a gun. Anywho, you're doing the geographical profile!**

**Oricke-I sowwy! It was not planned! You're with sharkbaitz17, you two need to get to the scene!**

**sharkbaitz17-Yes! Go Baby Genius Go! sharkbaitz17 you and Oricke are going to the scene!**

**Sue1313-Oh the suspense! Lol. Sue1313 you and kc1997kc are gonna give the profile!**

**kc1997kc-Yeah I know. I hate them too. kc1997kc you and Sue1313 are giving the profile.**

**As for me I'll handle the interrogation! Let's go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Heading south again**

A single shot rang out, no two shots rang out and Spencer was on the floor. So was the UnSub. Spencers bullet hit the UnSub in the head and Liams barely nicked Spencers arm. He squeaked when another pair of arms picked him up.

He struggled to get out and the grip tightened and he heard a familiar voice.

"Spencer. Pretty Boy it's me!" Morgan said.

"M Mowgan?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Baby Boy. I've got you." Morgan assured rocking the toddler.

"Mowgan. My awm huwts." Spencer whispered.

Morgan frowned and looked at his arm. He saw it was cut from the UnSubs bulllet. But it wasn't bad, nothing that needed medical attention. Just needed bandaged.

Suddenly the door flew opened and the girls came rushing in.

"What happened? We heard shots fired." Emily asked.

Spencer told them everything. His words slightly slurred due to him being so sleepy. Morgan patted his back and sat him on the counter in the mini kitchen. Garcia and JJ patched him up while Morgan and Emily dealt with the police.

"Their gonna move us to new rooms, free of charge." Emily said. She smiled when she saw Spencer already asleep in his Auntie Pens arms. She palmed his cheek. Her smile grew when he nuzzled into her touch. "Poor baby. Kid could probably sleep a week after this."

"Wouldn't suprise me. He's so tired plus the shock of the UnSub breaking in, we have one exhausted little boy." JJ said carding a hand through his hair.

"Well then let's let the police handle this and get munchkin here to bed." Morgan said leading the girls to their new rooms.

Their new rooms had two bedrooms instead of one so they decided to share the room. Spencer needed his mom, brother, sister, and his aunt tonight.

Pen reluctantly gave her baby to Morgan and went to bed with the other girls. Morgan smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Night Mama." He said.

"Night my chocolate dream. Keep the monsters away okay?" Garcia asked.

"I will. Don't worry. Go sleep." Morgan ordered.

Garcia nodded and did what she was told. Morgan chuckled and took the slumbering baby into their room and settled for the night.

When they arrived home, Hotch was not happy. He found out about what happened and took Spencer straight home. Morgan and the girls explained what happened. Hotch still wasn't happy and Rossi cursed up a storm in Italian. Although he wasn't happy, Hotch was happy that Spencer wasn't badly hurt.

"Don't be mad Daddy, Ganpa Wossi. It was fa UnTubs fault. Pus it's jut a tratch. I'm otay." Spencer said.

Hotch and Rossi sharded a glance and their youngest was right. It was no ones fault but the UnSubs. They were just gald Spencer was saved from another trip to the hospital. Poor baby would've pitched a fit. Hotchs phone rang and it was their new Section Chief.

"We have a case. Urgent. Wheels up in 30." Hotch said.

Back to back cases weren't uncommon. Though they did suck.

Hotch got Spencer bathed and packed. He then took a quick shower and and packed. When he came to the living room he saw that Spencer had fallen asleep using his go bag as a pillow. He chuckled and snapped a photo. He gently picked him up, grabbed his go bag, and headed to the airstrip.

Reid was awake when they got there but he wasn't fully alert. JJ took the groggy toddler as Hotch grabbed his and Reids go bags out of the truck.

Once it was safe to move about the cabin and before they got down to business Hotch showed everyone the picture he took earlier. The girls squealed and made Hotch send it to their phones so they could have it. Rossi and Morgan and sharded a laugh. Once that was done it was time to work.

"We are headed to Mississippi. A string of murders have re surfaced. These similar murders took place back in the middle 60s and stop in the late 80s. The local PD thinks the original killer is either back or has a younger partner continuing for him." JJ relayed.

"Alright. Thank you JJ. We don't land for awhile yet. So get some rest and we'll begin the profile when we land." Hotch said. He took Spencer from an angry JJ. She didn't want to give him up. But she had too. Hotch hadn't seen him in days and missed him terribly.

The family watched the father/son scene before them and smiled. The BAU family slept peacefully for the rest of the flight.

Elsewhere.

"How was hunting today?" A voice asked.

A boy covered in blood from head to toe walked in.

"Not good. The 'patient' died before we got here." It said.

"Now now. There are other 'patients' we must be patient ourselfs." It said.

"Yes papa." It said.

The air was thick and smelled of a bloody OR.

**Oh Jeez. That doesn't sound good. Sorry if this is short and if I disappeared again. But like I said my parents might be finally getting a divorce, so yeah. Well you have your assignments get to it!**

**Until next time! It's like foraging for dinner with a pair of number 2 pencils!**


	125. DoctorsUgh

**A/N: Good evening my loverlies! So sorry for vanishing! I'm not dead or anything! Slender Man didn't get me. I'm safe. For now...OH GOD THE ALIENS! I'm good. Anywho, chapter 125! Whoo! Btw team, we gave a succesful profile so far! Keep up the good work!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo-Hmm good thinking. Keep on it. Love you too btw :)**

**kc1997kc-I think you hit the nail on the head. Good work. Keep it up. :)**

**Gold star team! Let's get going!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own**

**Doctors...Ugh.**

Elsewhere.

The father prepared the 'OR' as his son prepared himself for the next surgery or surgeries.

He also cleaned and sterilized the van and tables. Once done he told his father he was going into town to find their next 'patient' or 'patients'

The father nodded and smiled. He was so proud of his son. He was following in his footsteps.

Station.

Hotch carried in a very restless and exhausted Spencer. When he woke they went the case more and Spencer got a bad feeling. It sounded like the UnSubs were father and son. The father had to be in his mid sixties if not early seventies and the son couldn't be no more than twenty five at the most. And since they were in Mississippi Spencer predicted they lived or worked some place secluded.

As soon as Hotch reluctantly set the baby on his feet he got straight to work. Though Hotch really wished for him to sleep more. He knew he was still tired from previous case. Deciding to let the toddler work himself to sleep he gathered Morgan, Rossi, and Emily to go the recent dump sites, hunting grounds and any place else suspious.

Once they left, this meant JJ and Garcia were on babysitting duty. They glanced at their resident hard head. He was busy with his markers and his map.

Dump Site-Abandoned hospital wooded area.

Hotch and Emily wrinkled their noses at a foul stentch that was in the air. They decided not to split up. In an abandoned hospital anything could happen.

They found the body of boy that was no older than eight on the first floor.

The next body was on the fourth floor and was a girl in her late teens, early twenties.

They found three bodies of three males on the seventh floor and they were no older than twenty three.

Before leaving, they did a run down of the hospital one last time and documanted everything. Once that was done they headed back to the station.

Hotch had a stubborn toddler to put down weither he to sleep or not.

Hunting Ground-Local area.

Morgan and Rossi looked around and talked to a few people. But got nowhere.

"Well this blows." Morgan said.

"Can't expect all the pieces of the puzzle to fit right away." Rossi said.

"You sound like our boy." Morgan mumbled.

"Our boy needs to be at the hotel sleeping off the last case. The two hours we got on the jet's not enough." Rossi said.

"Agreed. As soon as we get back Pretty Boy's going down." Morgan said.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind.

They turned to see a young male. No older than twenty four. They figured he was a college student.

"Can we help with something?" Morgan asked.

"You're with the FBI right?" He asked.

They nodded.

"I'm Thomas. The person you're looking for is a well was a well known doctor, anywho he's old now and has a son around my age and he goes to school with me. We go to a local medical school. He's going to an assistant and I want to be a surgeon. His son's name is Micheal and he works with his dad at a clinic outside of town. I'm sorry I don't know where. Also I see Micheal hanging around the abandoned hospital, here, and a cabin. I believe he might live there. I hope this helps." Thomas relayed.

The two were amazed if not impressed.

"It helps a lot. Thanks Thomas." Morgan said shaking his hand.

"Yes thank you. If you have anymore info call the local PD right away." Rossi said.

"I will. Take care and be careful in the woods. Lots of people wonder through there." Thomas warned.

They watched as Thomas headed towards his apartment building. They decided to go back to the station and relay the news.

Station.

Spencer knuckled his eyes once more and tried to focus on his job at hand. But it was hard. He was too sleepy. He had nightmares and only got two hours of sleep from the last case. Not wanting to admit out loud he needed a nap.

His wish was granted when his dad and sister walked in followed by his brother and grandfather.

Spencer pushed himself up and tottled to his father very slowly and raised his arms.

Hotch smiled and picked up the baby. Feeling his head come to rest on his shoulder he patted his back and slowly started rocking. Spencer was vaguely aware of his members talking about the case. He just let their voices soothe him to sleep.

They stopped and smiled as they glanced at their youngest. He was so cute. Hair in his face, thumb in his mouth. Artemis was back at the hotel waiting for Spencer where JJ was going to take her baby brother.

Hotch reluctantly handed him over and watched JJ take his charge to the hotel for rest.

"Agents. Two people were just taken." The chief said leading them the SUVs.

Hotel.

JJ gently laid Spencer on the first bed she saw. She slid Artemis under his arm and smiled when his other snaked around it and held it tight.

She brushed his hair out of his face and got back to work. She then remebered Spencer had gotten hurt the last case and probably needed to clean his cut and change the bandage.

But she couldn't leave him. Even if the door would be locked and she'd only be in the lobby a few floor down. She decided on calling room service and having them bring up a first aid.

About ten minutes later a teen or rather a college looking student knocked on the door.

"You called for a first aid?" He asked.

"Yep I did. Thank you very much." She said.

"My pleasure. Just take care of the little guy." He said walking away.

'How did he know that I have a child with me? Could he be...?' She shook her head at the thought. She had a toddler to tend too.

Later that night.

Hotch and the others had dinner in his room. They told the two what they missed.

"Two more where taken. Both males. Students. Been missing for hours and we still don't have much other than what Thomas gave us." Hotch said.

"What bout fa tabin?" Reid asked.

"What about it Sweetness?" Garcia asked.

"What if fa UnTubs *yawns* awe uting it fow whatevew it is fewe doing" The sleepy baby theorized.

The other glanced at each other. Reid could be right. The cabin is secluded and would be perfect. But that was enough for the case. Once Spencer was done eating Hotch put the stubborn boy to bed and settled down himself.

Elsewhere.

"So gentlemen. It seems like you both need your appendixes removed. Now this'll hurt alittle" said a voice.

"Ok son. Just like I showed ya. Remove them nice and clean." The elder gruff voice said.

The boy nodded and began the bloody surgeries.

Screams filled the air and blood covered the floors.

**Oh snap. Well team seems you got the profile pretty acurate. Good work. Iz proud. Now let's get back to work! We still need to catch this guy!**

**Until next time! Meep.**


	126. Grandpa Rossi

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Great news! I got word from Hotch and he's proud of our team! X) and so am I! Great job! Though our work isn't over just yet. We still have UnSubs to catch! So let's get profiling!**

**A/N 2: Oh by the way! If you haven't seen already my new multi chapter is out! It's titled 'Slender Man' details in on profile and in the prolouge.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Grandpa Rossi, Auntie Pen, and a whopper headache.**

Elsewhere.

"Shall I dump them in the usual places doctor?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. Then bring in the baby and his father. The baby will make an excellent expiriment and the father's still young. He'll be a good organ donor." The father said picking up his cane and leaving his son to clean up.

"As you wish father." Micheal said.

He hummed a childs lullaby while cleaning up the OR and the bodies.

After a few hours of cleaning and dumping the bodies the son left his shift at the hotel.

Station.

JJ kept a stern eye on Spencer. She had this weird about the boy who brought her the first aid last night.

'That boy knew I had a child with me. What if he's the UnSubs son?' JJ thought to herself. 'But he did he know? The only way he could know is if he saw me carry in Spence last night. But I don't see it. He seems like a behind the scenes matinece man'

"JJ!" Garcia shouted.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pen. Did you need something?" JJ asked.

"Sweetie what's wrong? And don't you dare lie." Garcia said sternly.

"Well you see-" She started to say when Rossi came in.

"JJ they need you out there. It's media frenzy!" Rossi said.

"I'm on it." She said heading outside. But before she got to the door she grabbed Rossis arm and whispered in his ear. "Please look after Spence."

Rossi gave her a worried glance and nodded. JJ headed outside to deal with the media mob.

"What's wong wif JJ?" Spencer asked speaking up for the first time that day.

"I don't know buddy. I was hoping you knew." Rossi said scooping up the baby.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know. Shes been watching me awl mowning."

Garcia and Rossi and exchanged worried looks. What was getting JJ so worked up and paranoid? Was she worried something might happen to their youngest?

Rossi settled Spencer in his lap and got to work. Garcia glanced at her Jr. G Man before returning to her work. After a few seconds she got something.

"Oh! I think I might have an address!" She exclaimed.

"I'll call the others." Rossi said.

_'Hotchner.'_

"Bossman we got an an address!"

_'Where? You're sure?'_

"Their practice is in a cabin north of you. Follow the signs and the bridge to get there." Garcia said.

_'Alright we're on our way. Dave look after Spencer.'_

"I will you just our guys." Rossi said. "Be taweful." Spencer said.

_'We'll be okay Pretty Boy. Be good for Rossi.'_

"I will." Spencer pouted.

They hung and sighed. JJ had been picked up by Emily on her way to the cabin.

Rossi patted the boys back. Spencer looked cute when he pouted yes but he hated seeing the little guy so sad.

"How about some lunch?" Rossi asked.

Garcia smiled and got out her over sized lunch bag and pulled out three turkey sandwhiches that had lettece and tomatoes, the cinnamon apples Spencer liked so much, and some chips. As for drinks Rossi stuck with coffee, Garcia had some lemonade you pour in your water and you shake it up, and Garcia gave Spencer a juice box.

Spencer ate quietly waiting for his other family members to call. Though his mind was on Garcia and Rossi as they chatted about Christmas and what they should do.

"Awe we gonna pend Tristmas togefer?" He asked.

"Of course Baby Cakes! Why wouldn't we?" She asked.

"What about youw famailes?" He asked quietly.

"Kiddo. Our family is the BAU and we're spending Christmas together. Got me youngster?" Rossi asked.

Spencer smiled brightly. His first Christmas with his family! "Yes siw."

Rossi smiled and ruffled his hair. "Finish eating now. Naptime's right around the corner."

Spencer nodded and finished his lunch like a good boy. He fisted his eyes and yawned. Rossi chuckled and picked up the baby.

"Wock peas?" He asked.

"Sure kiddo." Rossi said rocking him. Spencer was out in seconds.

But Spencer wasn't asleep long. Garcia burst in and started gathering her things. Rossi shot a look at her and Spencer...well he was just sleepy.

"Morgan called. Hotch got hurt." She said her and Rossi rushing out the door.

"Is daddy otay?" Spencer yawned slightly trying to stay awake.

"I'm sure he is buddy." Rossi assured him.

Spencer craned his neck every second to see if they were any closer to the hospital. When they got there they rushed in and saw the rest of the family.

"What happened?" Garcia asked.

"Is daddy otay?" Spencer repeated the question.

Morgan took the tired baby from Rossi and rocked him. He placed a kiss on his forehead.

"He's gonna be ok Baby Boy. He just might have a bump on the head." Morgan said.

Emily explained what had happened at the cabin. They found the UnSubs but gave Hotch a solid whack when they were searching the house and fled.

"Aaron Hotchner." The doctor said.

The team went up him. The doctor smiled and smiled at the toddler in Morgans arms.

"Hello little one. Daddy's gonna be okay. Just a big bump on the head is all." The assured the baby.

"So Aaron's alright?" Rossi asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes but he'll have to stay the night for observation."

They nodded and the doctor lead them to Hotchs room. Hotch looked up from a magazine he was glancing at and smiled at his family.

"Daddy!" Spencer called to him sleepily.

Hotch chuckled at the toddler and took him Morgan. Spencer snuggled into him and fell to sleep. Hotch patted his and fell to sleep as well. He was planning on sleeping anyway to get rid of his headache. That and the nurse threatened him if he didn't.

The family smiled at the sleeping father and son and sat down keeping a watchful eye on them. After all the UnSubs fled. They could be anywhere.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn...Ok team A+ work so far let's keep it going!**

**Until next time! Morgan: I freaked! Reid: That's not important.**


	127. A twist

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! I know I keep disappearing but from here on, I'm going to be busy. I'm still getting ready for school, this weekend my whole family is going on a trip (so no new updates next week til I get back. I keep you posted on that.). Anywho team great job none the less. Hotch is happy! Wheee! HIGH FIVE! Anyways let's get back to work and catch these guys.**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo-You're absolutly right. But we must remember that is sometimes a bad idea for numerous. But in our case that is a brilliant idea and I'll talk to JJ about it. Keep up the good work! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**A twist you didn't see coming!**

Unknown Location

"What should we do now?" Micheal asked.

"Continue. But we need the father and son. Or at least the son." The father said.

"But the baby is with his father and with the team. They'll protect him no matter the cost." Micheal said.

"Then get the baby. No matter the cost." The father said.

"Yes sir." Micheal said.

Hospital

Spencer woke to humming and a hand rubbing his back. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. It took a second to realize he was with his dad and family at the hospital. He lifted his head from his fathers chest and found him smiling at him.

He smiled back sleepily and yawned.

"How *yawn* do you feel daddy?" Spencer asked.

Hotch chuckled and kissed the boys forehead.

"Better. My headaches gone at least." Hotch said.

"Good. Then you might get to leave today." The doctor said coming in.

He went up the monitor and checked Hotchs vitals and everything else. While doing so he smiled at the half asleep toddler lying on his chest.

"Hey little guy. How's daddy today?" He asked.

"Bettew. Tan he tome home?" Spencer asked.

"Sure little one. Everything checks out. You're free to go." The doctor said un hooking Hotch from everything.

Rossi handed Hotch his go bag and took Spencer. Rossi felt his head come to rest on his shoulder. He smiled. He thought it was cute how it took forever for Spencer to wake from his naps and to get up in the morning.

Once Hotch was changed and signed the release forms they headed back to the station. It was time to give the media a profile.

Station

JJ was in the ladies prepping for the press. She always got alittle nervous but that came with the job. Once she was done psychicing herself up she headed to the board room.

Along the way she almost ran into Spencer. She scooped him and held him tightly as she continued down the hallway.

"Spence. What are you doing down here? I thought you were with Morgan?" She asked.

Spencer played with the hem of shirt.

"I I taw fat you wewe newvous s so I fought you tould ute fwiend." He said.

JJ was touched. She kissed his cheek and chuckled when he blushed. She set him down as soon as they got to the door.

"Now sweetie. If the UnSubs are watching then I don't want them to see we have a child with us, so go back to Morgan ok?" JJ said.

Spencer nodded. As he was about to turn a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. He squeaked.

"Relax kiddo. It's only me." Rossi chuckled settling Reid on his hip. "Morgan was starting to get worried when you didn't come back."

"Sowwy." Spencer said.

"Don't sorry Spence. Morgan needs to lighten up." JJ said.

The three laughed. Rossi and Spencer then disappeared leaving JJ to her job. She went in and the press was all over her.

"We believe that both UnSubs have medical training and and are father and son. Of course both are male and white. The father would be in his 60s or 70s the son in his late teens to early twenties and a recent med school student or graduate. If you have any info about the recent victims, the place their using and or the UnSubs themselves please call the tip line. Thank you." JJ said and left the room.

JJ joined the rest of her team in the conference room.

'I have to tell them. It's for Spence's safety.' She thought. "Guys I have something to tell you. Something I should have yesterday."

"What is it JJ?" Hotch asked.

She told them. She told them about the teen who brought the first aid and how he knew she had a child. She told them how she suspected him of being one of the UnSubs.

Morgan picked up Spencer and held him tightly.

"JJ. Why didn't you say anything before?" Morgan asked unconsiously tightening his hold.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know and when he knew I got scared. I knew I should've said something, but I got worried that if I did something would happen." She apologized.

They forgave her but Hotch scolded her saying next time she should say something. JJ nodded.

Spencer looked at his surrogate mother. He got out of Morgans hold and went to hug JJ. JJ smiled and picked him up and hugged him back.

They got to work and worked for several hours. Or until Spencer conked out for the night. Hotch smiled and scooped up the sleeping toddler. He was startled awake by something.

"What's wrong buddy?" Hotch asked.

Hotch felt him shiver and he frowned. He tightened his hold and tried to find what woke his sleeping charge.

The others looked around and one of the UnSubs was here. Hotch gave Spencer to the girls and told them to try and sneak out. But JJ had other plans. She watched as Emily and Garcia took Spencer but she grabbed her gun and went after the UnSub.

Once she had a clear shot she took it. She was expecting the son but she got the father? If this was the father where was the son?

In the distance

"No. Father..." Micheal mourned. "I shall avenge you and continue your work. That baby will be ours and we shall be known!"

Micheal went back to the abandoned hospital to 'prepare' for his next 'patient'.

Satisfied he left the room. He knew he couldn't get close but he could watch during his shift at the hotel.

"Time to work." He said to himself.

**Oh shit! What a twist! **

**Until next time! I am the doctor! Not!**


	128. The doctor is out

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Been getting ready for a huge family trip and I was kidnapped again by my best friends and forced to watch My Little Pony...Lol. I like My Little Pony. Derpy Hooves (Ditsy Doo) is my favorite. Anywho team great job! Again Hotch and the others are pleased with us so keep up the good work! Let's get going! Maybe this is the night we catch this guy!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo-You never cease to amaze me. :) We shall find how this guys acts with his father gone! And don't worry we'll keep baby Spency safe. You get a gold star! Good work!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The doctor is out**

Abandoned Hospital-OR 9 fourth floor

Micheal while polishing and cleaning the was whistling a happy tune in an evil and creepy way.

"Everything's in tip top shape and ready to go. Now I just need my patient." He said packing his 'first aid kit'.

He went to the stolen ambulance and headed towards town.

"This time you're mine child." He laughed.

Teams new hotel.

Hotch came out of the shower to find his charge still asleep. He sighed. Spencer had a nightmare filled night. He was glad to see him finally asleep. He quickly got dressed and debated on wether or not to wake his youngest.

A knock brought him out of his thoughts. He slowly made his way to the door and saw that it was Rossi and Morgan. He opened the door and let them in.

"Why's Spencer still asleep?" Morgan asked carefully sitting on the bed beside his brother.

"After the nightmare filled night we had I figure I'd let him sleep in alittle." Hotch said.

"He okay?" Rossi asked with concern.

"He's fine. Just tired." Hotch said.

A whimper brought them to attention. Spencer was having another nightmare. Morgan scooped him up and rocked him slowly whispering to him.

"Shhh Spencer it's ok. I got you Pretty Boy. You're ok." Morgan whispered.

Spencer woke up and struggled. But then he smelled Axe and reconized it was his brother holding him, not the UnSub. He put his thumb back in his mouth and laid his head back on Morgans shoulder.

Morgans hold tightened when his brother struggled. He stopped suddenly and dropped his head back on his shoulder. He rubbed the babys back and kissed the top of his head.

"You okay Baby Boy?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. He didn't feel up to talking yet. Morgan helped him bathe and dress. He slid the babys tennis shoes on and his jacket. He took a tiny hand in his and lead him down stairs for breakfast.

Garcia was the first to greet the men. She scooped up Spencer who laid his head on her shoulder and fisted his eyes.

"Good morning my Junior G man." She said.

He looked up and smiled at her. She then settled him in a booster seat and they ate.

With full bellies they made their way to station.

Station

If time could stand still. That's what it felt like when they got to the station.

Everyone was gone and the place trashed. Hotch tightened his hold on Spencer, fearing the UnSub was still around.

"Nobodies here. What the hell happened?" Emily asked.

"The UnSub probably did this." JJ said.

The looked at the wall next to them and gasped.

"Guys." They said.

They turned and looked. They too gasped. On the wall their was writing. Writing in blood.

'I'll finish what I start. The child is mine!'

Something whooshed by them. Hotchs grip on Spencer tightened again. They needed to get him to safety but they knew they couldn't move if the UnSub was here. Garcia had an idea. Hotch and the others agreed.

"Ready?" Hotch whispered.

The others nodded. Spencer was given to Morgan who briefly left the room with the girls and came back in with a doll. Spencer was tucked away into Morgans jacket. The others nodded at each other.

Hotch walked over to the girls and Morgan.

"Ladies you take Spencer back to the hotel, Morgan you, Rossi, and I will stay here and figure out what happened." Hotch said.

With that the roof caved in leaving everyone semi buried. Micheal walked in and took the baby from JJ and Garcia.

"Told you he was mine." He growled.

Micheal having completeing his mission went back to the hospital.

Spencer moaned and tried to move but couldn't. The last thing he heard before being swallowed by darkness was distant sirens.

Abandoned Hospital-OR 9 fourth floor

Micheal laughed and laughed. He prepped the anesthtics even though the baby was knocked out already. wanted this to feel like a surgery.

After getting everything in place he took the bag which held the baby and set it on the table. He slowly got him out and gasped.

He threw the baby on the ground and yelled in anger. That wasn't the baby! It was a doll! The real baby was still with his family buried under the roof.

He could always go back to the sight. But the drive took a half hour and the police and paramedics were probably already there.

He began laughing again. He laughed and laughed he couldn't breathe. He tried to regain his breath but couldn't. He suffocated, and that was the end of the line.

Micheal was no more.

**Oh wow...**

**Until next time! She's a maniac (maniac) on the floor. And she's dancing like she's never danced before.**


	129. Haley?

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry for disappearing! I've been working on my college application...ugh it's pain in the neck...and I've been packing for my families trip. So guys last chapte for this week, and no new updates til I get home next week. Although you might get lucky. So here's the next chapter to tie you over for now. Sorry if it's short. Great job team on the last case! And yes the UnSub died of laughter! I thought I'd do something different and out of the wazoo. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Haley?**

M.E. Lab

"Well this is interesting." The doctor said.

"What is it?" asked the assistant.

"The agents UnSub died of laughter." He said.

"Died of laughter? How is that possible?" the assistant asked.

"Lack of oxygen. He laughed so hard he suffocated." The doctor explained.

"What'll we tell the agents?" He asked.

"The truth of course. Now I must get to the hospital to tell SSA Hotchner." The doctor said slipping his hat and coat on.

The assistant chuckled as he watched the doctor go.

"Death by laughter...huh. That's definately going in the books." He said to himself.

Hospital

Spencer came to feeling strong, warm arms around him and a soft voice humming. His body ached and his head was killing him. He opened his eyes to find his daddy rocking him.

"Spencer you're awake! How do you feel?" He asked.

"My head huwts." Spencer csaid scratchily.

Hotch gave him some water and called the doctor.

"Well howdy there little one. Daddy says your heads hurting. Well that's because you got a nasty boo boo there, but don't worry this medicine will make you feel much better." She said giving the toddler the medicine.

"How are my other agents doctor?" Hoch asked.

"From what I've heard their just banged up." She said.

Hotch nodded. He turned his attention back to his charge. The doctor smiled and went back to her rounds.

A few minutes after she left the rest of the family piled in and smiled at their now sleeping charge.

"How is he Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"Just banged up and has a nasty gash on his head. Other than that he's fine." He said not taking his eyes off the baby. "How are you guys?"

"Same as Spence. Just banged up. Nothing broken nothing need surgery or attention." JJ said carding a hand through the babys soft hair.

"Good." Hotch said.

The M.E. walked in and smiled at the family. He knocked lightly on the doorframe to get their attention. They all looked toward him.

"Can we help you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I'm the M.E. I have news on your UnSub." He said.

"Our UnSub?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. Micheal. We found his body late last night at the old abandoned hospital." The M.E. said.

"So our UnSubs dead?" Emily asked.

The M.E. nodded and pulled out a file and handed it to Hotch.

"Your UnSub died of laughter believe it or not." He said.

"You're joking right?" Morgan asked wondering if the doc was on some sort of drug.

"Nope. He really died of laughter. He laughed so hard he suffocated from lack of oxygen. So to answer your next question, yes you can die of laughter." The doctor explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Emily scoffed.

The others chuckled.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said.

"You're welcome." He said taking his leave.

Hotch turned his attention right back to his charge. He rubbed his back while he started to rock again.

While the others went back to the station Hotch got Spencers release papers and checked him out.

They wearily piled on the jet after cleaning up their mess and checking out of the hospital and hotel.

Nobody really talked. They just slept or read all the way home.

When Hotch got to his house, Spencer was half awake and there was another car in the drive way.

Taking Spencer to the house, he slowly went inside and found Haley?

"Haley? What are you doing here?" He asked.

**Oh snap! Wonder what Haley wants...**

**Until next time! Hey Arnold!**


	130. Spencer should come with me

**A/N: Guess who? Yep! I'm BAAAAAACK! Whee! Had a ton of fun in Tennessee. But I missed you guys! Did you miss me? Lol. Randomness alert: DORITOS! Hahaha. Sorry I'm hyped on sugar. While in Tennessee our cabin had a pool table and I came up with an UnSub. Anywho, when we last left our heroes, Haley was back...AHHHHHH! Let's find out what she wants shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Spencer should come with me.**

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

"Hi Aaron. Hi Spencer." She said. "Yes I know it's you. Don't ask. I have my sorces."

Spencer looked up Hotch who had no idea what was going on. He gently put Spencer on his feet and a tiny hand in his.

"Now Haley. For the final time. Why are you here?" Hotch asked.

"For Spencer. Aaron I know legally he's yours but he's a baby now. He shouldn't be working for the BAU anymore he should be in day care." She said sternly.

Hotch was furious. How dare Haley come here and try to take his son away. She took one and that was enough.

"Now Haley I-" He started.

"Daddy!" said a fimilar voice.

He saw Jack coming out of the kitchen with a cookie in hand. Hotch knelt down still holding Spencers hand and hugged Jack. Hotch then had an idea.

"Jack meet your baby brother Spencer." He said.

"Hi Spencer! I'm Jack! Wanna go play?" Jack asked.

"You two can go play while we talk. Oh and Jack be careful with him. He's small and has stitches in his head." Hotch warned.

"Okay!" Jack said. He took Spencers hand and led him upstairs to the playroom.

Minding the stitches in his head, Jack built a fort and gathered some toys. Spencer watched Jack from underneath the fort. Since he was with him he had to be careful how he acted. He wasn't sure how well Jack would process that his Uncle Spencer is a three year old now.

"I have lots of cars and legos we can play with." Jack said happily carrying armfuls of toys. He was excited to have a brother. He wondered if he could go back to California with him and his mommy. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked at his baby brother.

"We pay now?" Spencer asked.

Jack smiled and they played for hours. Or at least until they heard arguing.

Meanwhile down the stairs in the living room!

"You're not taking him Haley. He's mine legally and there's nothing you can do." Hotch said crossing his arms.

"Aaron will you hear yourself? You're letting an innocent baby..well Spencer has always been a baby, but you can't let him work a job such as this! It's too dangerous!" She said.

"Haley. He wants this. He wanted to stay at the BAU. This is his choice not mine. And he can't do day care! He's too smart and he'd be stir crazy!" Hotch raised his voice.

"Aaron you'll kill that poor boy! His decision or not he's coming home with me." Haley growled.

"I will not let you take another son!" Hotch shouted.

A scream and then cry broke out. Hotch looked to the stairs and bolted. He nearly hit Jack on the way up.

"Daddy come quick! Spencers bleeding!" Jack shouted grabbing his fathers hand and leading him to Spencer.

Jack and Spencer stopped playing and listened as Hotch and Haley argued. Reid didn't want to leave Quantico. And it was his choice. He still wanted to work at the BAU no matter his age and size. Suddenly the blanket roof collasped! Spencer yanked the blanket off and saw that he tore out his stitches! His stitches got caught in the blanket and he pulled them out and the pain hit him like a ton of bricks! He screamed and held his bleeding head and cried. Jack saw the blood and raced to get his daddy! He bumped into him on the stairs and grabbed his hand and lead him to the crying baby.

Hotch saw Spencer holding his head and crying. He scooped him up and tried to get him to calm down.

"Spencer please settle. I need you to tell me what happened." Hotch said rubbing the babys back.

"T the f f fell and it g got c c caught on fa blanket and p pulled o o out m my t titches!" Spencer stammered. "D daddy! It huwts."

"I know buddy. Let's get you to the hospital." Hotch said soothingly.

He raced down the stairs and their shoes and coats on. He settled Spencer in his seat and took off.

At the hospital.

Spncer had finally given in to the Childrens Tylenol he was given. The doctor came back and stitched Spencer up.

"Alright Dad. He's all patched up. Now try to keep the stitches in. No rough housing, don't give him anything that'll snag on then, and remember to keep them dry until his next appointment they are dissolvable but they need to stay in." The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch adjusted his hold on the sleeping boy and took him home.

Hotchs house.

Hotch saw that Haley and Jack were gone but left a note.

_Aaron,_

_Our talk isn't over. I'll come by tomorrow._

_I'll drop Jack off at Jessicas so Spencer can sleep._

_But we will discuss this!_

_Haley._

Hotch rolled his eyes. He patted the babys back and just got ready bed. He was tired and didn't want to do anything else so he put his and Spencers pajamas on and the rest of the day was a lazy day. Hotch grabbed his favorited blanket and popped in a movie. He decided to watch the cartoon version of Speed Racer. He used to love it as a child. He layed on the couch with Spencer on his chest watching the selected episodes and dozed off with him.

Later.

Hotch just threw somwthing simple together for dinner and bathed Spencer. He placed him in clean pajamas and gave him his medicine.

The father and son watched tv til they drowsy again. Hotch carried the half asleep baby upstairs and decided to put him in bed with him.

"Daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch asked.

"I don't wanna go wif Haley. I want to tay wif you." He said sleepily around his thumb.

"I know. She won't take you. I promise." Hotch assured.

The father and son slept with worry.

**Ah snap! So think Haley'll take Spencer home with her? So sorry if it's short. I just got back from Tenessee and I'm dead on my feet. So I'm going to go to bed before I fall over. Be on the lookout for new chapters of 'High School Isn't Bad' and 'Slender Man.' I missed you guys! **

**Until Next Time! Yee Haw!**


	131. LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! So sorry not updating last night...I was kidnapped and taken to a drive in and forced to watch movies! Lol. And feels better after my daily dose of Three Days Grace. Ok so after arguing with Haley I figured out why I hate her...Ugh. Hotch tag in! Your turn to deal with her! **

**Enjoy!**

**LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!**

Hotch was getting his sleeping son ready to spend the day with Morgan and Garcia. They called this morning and asked if they could take Spencer out for the day. Hotch immediatly said yes and also told them Spencer would need a quiet place for a while after tearing out his stitches he was sure to have a wicked headache.

Hotch finished getting him ready and got his go bag ready. He was going to spend the night with them. He glanced at the sleeping baby and palmed his cheek.

"I promise you Spencer. She will not take you from me." He whispered.

The doorbell rang and he silently prayed it wasn't Haley yet. He glanced out the window and saw it was Morgan and Garcia. He breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door and let them in.

Garcia took the baby who woke up for a brief second and snuggled into Garcia and Artemis and dropped back off. They chuckled.

"Thanks for taking him guys. I don't want him here when Haley and I argue. I'm sure he'll have a wicked headache and I don't want to make it worse or wake him if I don't have to." Hotch said.

"Not a problem bossman. We figured our Junior G man needed to get out after a case like that." Garcia said.

Hotch nodded. "Well you better get going before Haley gets here."

"We'll check in later Hotch. And be sure to tell her Spencer is not going anywhere." Morgan said.

"Don't worry. I won't let her take another son from me." Hotch assured.

They said their byes and Hotch prepared himself for battle. He would make sure Haley would not take Spencer from him. She had no legal right. He sighed the paperwork as a single parent. He sighed. The doorbell rang again. It was Haley this time.

'Time for the war I guess.' He thought mentally kicking himself for letting her in.

Meanwhile at Morgans place.

Spencer woke to something fuzzy tickling his nose and a whopper headache. He rolled over and moaned in pain. Clooney looked at the baby and whined. He noticed tears running down his face. Clooney licked them away but more came.

"T Tooney. Go get Mowgan." Spencer sobbed.

Clooney sprang into action and reluctantly left the babys side to get his master. Clooney found Morgan and Garcia and began barking.

"Clooney. Hush. You're gonna wake Spencer." Morgan said.

Clooney went over to Garcia and pawed at her legs whining.

"What's wrong little puppy?" She asked.

Clooney whined and heard Spencer crying now. Clooney bolted upstairs with Garcia and Morgan following behind. Morgan scooped the baby up and cradled him to his chest. Garcia came back with the Childrens Tylenol and gave Spencer the recommended dose.

Morgan took Spencer downstairs and sat in the rocker and rocked him.

"Mowgan?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?" He asked.

"Why am I hewe? Whewe's daddy?" He asked.

Morgan rubbed the babys back. "He figured you could use someplace quiet for your head today, and he didn't want you to hear him and Haley arguing."

Spencer only nodded. He snuggled into Morgan and Artemis which he was death gripping. Morgan thought it was good Garcia made it for him. When his baby brother got scared, nervous, worried he always had Artemis to bring him comfort.

Meanwhile back at Hotchs house.

The arguing seemed like it took forever. But Hotch felt better and a small wave of victory when Haley had finally got nailed into her head that she was not taking Spencer. He couldn't wait to tell his son and the others but for now, he wanted a little peace to himself. He closed his eyes. The argument still fresh in his mind.

_"BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE FEEDING THE POOR BABY TO THE WOLVES! HE NEEDS STRUCTURE NOT THIS!" She shouted._

_"NO YOU BE SERIOUS! IF YOU TAKE HIM AWAY HE'LL NEVER SEE HIS FAMILY AGAIN! HE'LL BE CRUSHED!" Hotch shouted. "PLUS I SIGHNED THE PAPERS! YOU HAVE NO LEGAL RIGHT TO HIM!"_

_"THINK ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM!" She shouted._

_"THIS IS WHAT'S BEST! NOW LEAVE! LEAVE AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING! JUST GO BACK TO CALIFORNIA AND LEAVE US BE!" Hotch ended the argument._

_Haley rushed out slamming the door behind her._

Hotch sighed again. His phone rang. It was Rossi.

"Hey Rossi." Hotch said flatly.

"Hey Hotch. You okay?" Rossi asked.

"I'll be fine. Did you need something?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to invite you and the kid over for supper tonight. If you don't have plans." Rossi said.

"We'd love too. Thanks Rossi." Hotch said.

"You're welcome. Now go pry the kid from Morgans arms and get your butts over here." Roosi said.

"How'd-" Hotch started.

"Psychic abilites. Now go." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Hotch said.

Hotch hung up and laughed. Good ol' Rossi. Hotch hurried and showered and changed. He showered because he felt sort of dirty after the argument. Feeling clean and better he took for Morgans.

When Hotch got there he smiled. Morgan and Garica had built a fort and were reading. Hotch frowned at the sight of the blankets but knew Morgan and Garcia would keep them high enough that they wouldn't snag on his charges stitches.

"Having fun?" Hotch asked.

"DADDY!" Spencer exclaimed jumping in his arms.

"Hey man. How'd it go?" Morgan asked.

"Well I get to keep this one for long time." He said.

"Oh that's great bossman!" Garcia said.

"Yeah. But how are you gonna make sure Haley doesn't attempt this again?" Morgan asked.

"I'll handle that part." Garcia said.

They knew if anyone could Haley it was Garcia. Plus Garcia was pissed for trying to Spencer in the first place. Hotch gathered Spencers things and thanked the two again for keeing him. Now it was off to Rossis for dinner.

**Sorry y'all I'm ending it here. Wonder what Rossi's making for dinner? And YES! Hotch told her ass! WHOO! HIGH FIVE! lol.**

**Until next time! *Jams out to Devour by Shinedown***


	132. Grandpa and grandson

**A/N: Good evening my lovlies! So sorry about the delay. I had a wicked migraine last night so I kicked the whole night and I wasn't up for writting plus the light from the laptop made my eyes hurt. But I'm all good now and it's time for an update! Whoo! When we last left our baby hero, he was heading to grandpas house for dinner! Let's go see what's cooking!**

**A/N 2: For the cheezey potatoes dish that was mentioned below, if you'd like the recipe for it I'll gladly put it up on my profile for you, just let me know.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Grandpa and grandson**

Rossi sang goofily in Italian while he and his 'son' and grandson cooked. Spencer was carefully placed on the counter in charge of the cucumbers, Hotch was grilling the steaks he wanted to make sure Spencers was made so he could eat it without problems, Rossi was making creamy cucumbers and home made cheezey potatoes. Rossis singing made Spencer laugh.

"What so funny mio nipote." Rossi asked.

"You. Ummm how do you tay ganpa in Atalian?" Spencer asked.

"Nonno." Rossi told him slicing up the last cucumber.

Spencer nodded. "You're silly nonno."

Rossi chuckled and ruffled the babys hair.

"Got the cream all good and stirred?" Rossi asked.

"Uh huh. Do we put fa tutumbers in now?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. And then we stir the cucumbers in the cream so their nice and covered." Rossi said putting the cucumbers in the cream and stirred.

Rossi smiled brightly when Spencer called the creamy cucumbers 'creamies'.

Hotch came back with the delicious smelling steaks and the plate on the table which was set and ready.

Spencer licked his lips. He was hungry now. He licked his lips again when Rossi took the cheezey potatoes out of the oven. His stomach sounded like a wolf that was ready kill it's prey.

Hotch and Rossi laughed. Hotch picked up Spencer and helped him wash his hands and then settled him in his booster seat. Hotch cut his meat into 'Spencer size' pieces, then scooped a few spoonfulls of potatoes and a spoondul of 'creamies'.

While eating the two listened as the baby rattled off about his day, and how silly Rossi was when he was singing, and how Rossi taught him to say grandpa in Italian. They smiled at the excited boy. It'd been a while since he went off into a tangent. The two also snapped a few pictures while watching Spencer pretending to 'feed' Artemis.

After dishes were clean and put away, they moved to the living room and chatted. While they chatted Spencer started to fall asleep. He put his thumb in his mouth and held Artemis close.

"Looks like my boy's all ready for bed." Hotch said rubbing Spencer back.

"Why you two you spend the night tonight. It'll save you a trip and if we get a case we wouldn't have to drive seperate." Rossi said with a small tone of command.

"Alright. Our go bags are in truck. Can you help him bathe while I get them?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." Rossi said taking the sleepy baby from Hotch.

Hotch went out to grab his and Spencers stuff. Hotch ran upstairs and went into the first guestroom he found. He pulled out some footie pjs and a pull up.

"Just in time. We're all done." Rossi said getting Spencer dressed while Hotch went to take a shower.

"There you go Spencer. All clean and ready bed." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded sleepily. Rossi kissed the top of his forehead and rocked him in the rocker. Spencer was out in minutes.

"Thanks Rossi. For everything." Hotch said heading for bed.

"You're welcome. You're family you know. And speaking off, you don't need to be such strangers. If you need and/or want to come over the doors always open." Rossi said carding a hand through his charges hair.

"I might take you up on that." Hotch chuckled.

Hotchs phone rang and startled Reid awake. Both men cursed.

"It was JJ we have we case. Wheels up now." Hotch said.

Once on the jet Spencer knocked back out. The girls aww and cooed while the men shared a smile.

"Our youngest has the right idea." Morgan said.

"We can brief in the morning, let's get some sleep." Hotch said.

They nodded and settled into their normal spots. Hotch laid down with Spencer on the couch. The jet was quiet.

**Awww! So cute!**

**Translations:**

**Mio Nipote-My grandson**

**Nonno-grandpa**

**Until next time! *watches Veronica Mars and dead like me* **


	133. Gatlinburg Tennessee

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Has played the new Criminal Minds game! And I love it! Though it was only a one hour free trial...now I want the whole game but can't find any free downloads...sigh...Anywho! When we last saw our baby hero, he had dinner with his grandpa and had tons of adorable fun! Now it's time to get back to work! Alright my teammates it's go time! Standby for your assignments.**

**A/N 2: Ok my doves, the cheezey potatoe recipe is up on my profile! It's simple and easy, and super yummy! So enjoy!**

**A/N 3: The cabin their staying in is the exact same one I stayed in last week! And it was that awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Gatlinburg Tennessee**

"Alright what do we have?" Hotch asked.

"A sociopathic killer who suffers from some form of autism. He's killed before when he was ten, thirteen, sixteen, and recently. They believe the UnSub is now 40-45 years of age and released from the pysch ward of the local prison." JJ relayed.

"So after sixteen he stops killing and is finally caught and released and now is killing again. Why?" Morgan asked.

"Pwehaps he didn't *yawns* finit his end game." Spencer yawned.

"Well good morning Handsome." Emily greeted.

"Hi." He said fisting his eyes.

Hotch smiled and took him to the back of the jet and helped him change. Once finished they re joined the others.

"Alright Handsome. Your theory is good. The UnSub could already have the final victims picked out and now deciding how it's all gonna go down." Emily said.

"The UnSub could miss the rush of the kill so he or she started again." Rossi theorized.

"Fa UnTub is female." Spencer said.

"How do you know Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Loot at fa tene. It's tean (clean). Males wouldn't tean up, fey would till and leave but females do tean to teep fings neat." Spencer explained.

"He has a point. Females are neater then males. They would keep the scene neat and clean. Males just don't care. Like my Mini G Man said." Garcia said via webcam. She had to stay behind this time which was strange because since Reid turned small Garcia always went with them.

"Alright. We'll know more once we get there. Garcia did you book our hotel?" Hotch asked.

"Oh Honey. I did better than a hotel. I got a cabin that has enough rooms that you wouldn't have to share." Garcia said.

"Garcia how are we gonna-" Hotch started.

"I got it taken care of bossman don't worry." She said. "See you soon."

"Wonder what she meant by 'see you soon'." JJ pondered.

"You got me. Baby Girl can be quite the mystery." Morgan said.

Once they landed they headed to the station where the Chief was waiting.

"Hi I'm Chief Zander Mackey. Welcome to Gatlinburg y'all." He said.

"Hi. I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, and Morgan." Hotch said.

"Nice to meet you. Now who's this little one?" Zander asked smiling at Spencer.

"I'm Pencew." He said shyly.

"Howdy Spencer." He said. "This way to your temporary headquarters."

They followed Zander to the conference room in the back.

"This here is the most private conference room we have. You may use to your likin." Zander said. "Now y'all if you excuse me, I have some of my own work to take care of."

They bid their byes for now and got to work. They didn't get too far. They got that she lives in the a secluded part in the mountains and she was once a mother but the baby died from its lung collasping. Chief Zanders walked in.

"Hey y'all. Y'all might want to head to yer hotel or cabin. We's about to git a snow storm and it's suppose to hit hard." He warned.

"Alright thank you." Hotch said. "Pack it up guys. We got to go."

They packed up everything and used Garcias directions to get to the cabin. Which was fairly close to the city. The cabins name was Buckingham Palace. They got out and went to the door when it swung open and revealed a cheery Garcia.

"Hello my doves!" She squealed taking Spencer from Hotch. "Welcome to our temp home!"

"Wow it's beautiful." JJ said.

"Uh huh. Now there's four bedrooms upstairs, one right over there, and four downstairs. Now we all get our own rooms unless you want to share. Like my Chocolate God, there's a bedroom downstairs that has a bunk bed if you and Baby Genuis would like to share." She said.

"How bout Pretty Baby. Want to share?" Morgan asked.

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"I know we're here for work, but there's a pool table, an air hokey table downstairs, and a home theatre. Also there's arcade games upstairs. There's two hot tubs, one up and down but it's far too cold for that." She said.

After showing the family around. They chose their bedrooms. Morgan and Spencer took the bunk beds downstairs, Hotch took the room next door to them so he could be close to Spencer. Rossi took the room in the living room. He wanted to be close to the front door in case if someone tried to break in, and the girls took three of the four bedrooms upstairs.

True to the Chiefs words the storm hit and hit hard. They weren't going anywhere for the rest of the night. So they worked for a little bit and then seperated and played around while Garcia and the girls made dinner.

Spencer sat quietly as he and his father watched his big brother and grandfather play pool. A few times Morgan would let Spencer roll the white ball to hit one of his. Rossi did the same.

After dinner and his bath, the whole family gathered in the home theatre and watched some of the movies Garcia brought. While watching 'Coach Carter' Spencer fell asleep.

"Bedtime." Hotch announced. He went into Spencer and Morgans room and settled him on the top bunk. Although the bunks were pretty big Hotch didn't want to risk Spencer falling off.

"Night buddy." Hotch whispered kissing the babys forehead. "If he needs me-"

"You're right next door and I'll come get you. Don't worry Hotch." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and the two said goodnight. Morgan looked up at the sleeping baby in the top bunk.

'The bunk is really big and makes him seem a whole lot smaller.' He thought.

"Night Pretty Baby." Morgan said kissing his forehead and settling in the bottom bunk happy to know if his baby brother needed him he was right there.

Elsewhere.

A whistle broke the slience of the secluded mountain. A bear came running at the call of his master.

"What do you have for me my sweet baby." She cooed.

The bear put down the human it was carrying.

"Oh fresh meat. Good boy. Come inside now get warm. The storm is about to get a whole lot worse." She said letting the bear inside and dragging the human in.

She cleaned the human and placed him inside a room and decided it was bedtime for her and her sweet bear.

**Oh my...**

**Until next time! Chicken nugget buscuit, nugget in a buscuit nugget buscuit nugget in a buscuit dip it the mash potatoes!**


	134. Snowed In

**A/N: Good evening my lovlies! So sorry for the delay! I had to get up early and to go to Pittsburgh. I had an appointment at the Art Institute. Cross your fingers! Cause I really hope I get in! Alrighty team! No assignments yet, but be prepared! I might suprise you! When we last saw our baby hero, we travled to Gatlingburg Tennessee where a female UnSub is on the loose! And we need to catch her before something happens! Let's go team! Hotch and the others are waiting.**

**A/N 2: I've been asked a good question. No I haven't stopped the Baby Reid series. It's still going. I'm just debating on what to do next for Baby Reid. So fret not. Baby Reids been on vacation. XD.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Snowed In and The UnSub?**

Elsewhere.

Light humming filled the air as the UnSub prepared her 'meat' that her pet brought.

The victim awoke to the humming and found he was bound to a table and gagged.

"Well well well. Looks who's up. Just in time! You get to watch your own death!" She said moving the overhead mirror into place so the victim could see himself.

The victim struggled but couldn't move and the women started skinning him.

The bear in the corner watched. She couldn't help but feel bad. Why would her master make her fetch humans? Why would she do this?

Why?

At the cabin.

Spencer woke up and forgot for minute where he was. Remembering he sat up and yawned around his thumb and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He grabbed Artemis and looked around noticing his big brother was already up.

Spencer started dozing back off until the door opened and revealed his big brother.

Morgan smiled at his baby brother and reached for him. Spencer crawled to him and reached out to him and was taken into Morgans strong arms.

"Well well. Look who's up. Doing good this morning Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked while gathering Spencers clothes and getting the bath ready.

Spencer mumbled his greeting sleepily. Morgan chuckled. His baby brother was cute waking up. After helping him with his business, Morgan helped him with his bath.

ONce done and changed Morgan took his brother upstairs and settled him in his lap at one of the tables.

"Morning buddy. Sleep well?" Hotch asked kissing Spencers forehead setting a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Uh huh." Spencer yawned and took a bite of waffle.

"Good. We got a call this morning from Zander. Like us everyone's snowed in. No one's going anywhere." Hotch said.

"So we'we tut hewe?" Spencer asked.

"Until they dig us out. Yes. Don't worry Sport we'll still catch the UnSub." Rossi assured.

Spencer smiled and nodded and took another bite of waffle. He pretended to feed Artemis. The kid was really cute.

"All finished Handsome?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded and Emily took his plate. The girls cleaned up and the men including Spencer went downstairs and started a game of pool.

While the game was going on Spencer spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was person. He concluded it was female by the way she walked and moved through the deep snow. Plus she was small. He also saw blood dripping from her or her bag.

"Daddy! Fewe's pewson and I fint she's huwt!" Spencer called.

Hotch went over to the door and looked to where Spencer was pointing and he was right! Hotch went out on the balcony and looked closely. The blood was coming from the bag.

Hotch bolted back inside and grabbed Spencer and ran into his bedroom with Morgan and Rossi behind him.

Hotch texted the girls upstairs and they too went to a room on the third floor.

"Hotch. What's going on?" Morgan asked breaking the silence.

"That girl was carrying a bag with blood dripping from it. I didn't want to risk her seeing us and Spencer." Hotch said rocking the baby who was tightly secured in his arms. "She may be our UnSub."

They agreed but they would discuss it later. About five minutes later Morgan, Rossi, and the girls moved about the cabin and couldn't see the girl anymore. Morgan got a sample of blood and had Garcia analyze it with a thing she brought.

"Bad news and worse news." She said. "Bad news it's blood. Worse news it's human. Our mystery women was carrying a body."

They sighed. So it was their UnSub. A small yawn broke the silence. They looked toward their youngest and saw his head resting on Hotchs shoulder and his sleepy eyes drooping.

Hotch patted the babys back and settled in the rocker next to the fireplace and rocked. He hummed a lullaby and began dozing off himself.

The watched happily at the father and son. They whipped out their phones and snapped a few photos at the sleeping pair. It was cute! Garcia saved it as her new background on her laptop. Just then a news alert popped up on her screen.

Garcia opened it and played it.

"We advise any all people in the area to take caution and great care. A full grown female black bear was spotted in Pidgeon Forge heading towards Gatlinburg. Again take great care if you are out on the streets.

"Oh my." Garcia said.

The other looked outside and became frightened as a big shadowy thing appeared outside.

Elsewhere.

"Where oh where has my little bear gone? Where oh where can she be?" The UnSub sang while she was prepping for her next victim.

Satisfied with her spotless work area she went upstairs and began cleaning and humming again. Satisfied once again she did the same on the third floor.

Once she was completely satisfied she went to secret room which looked like an old nursery. She sat in the crib and took the blanket and began rocking.

"Shhh. Little one. Mommy's here now." She cooed to no one.

She stayed like that until a bloody figure appeared and she took off. She swore at this so called creature...but like the baby it wasn't there.

She passed out.

**Oh damn...**

**Until next time! *re watches Criminal Minds series but skips the episodes where Reid gets kidnapped* Those episodes make me sad and I cry everytime. **


	135. Abby

**A/N: Good evening my lovelies! Great job so far team! Hotch is happy and so is Director Masters. Keep up the good work! Now as you know I'm leaving for school in the fall and I'm still getting things ready, and my friends are trying to see me as much as possible. So from here on I'm going to be disappearing like crazy. So just a heads up here. Anywho when we last saw our baby hero the UnSub has made an appearance and the bear is paying the BAU a visit! Uh Oh! Get into your positions team! Hotch needs help!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Abby.**

Elsewhere.

She whislted and whistled for her pet but she didn't come. So the UnSub had to go out and get her victim on her own.

She trekked down the mountain carefully and headed into Pidegon Forge. She would make it to Gatlinburg late night.

She stopped at a Dennys for nice dinner and spotted her next victim.

THe man sitting at the counter looked over at the girl and smiled. She smiled back. He went over and motioned if he could sit down. She nooded.

"Hi there." He greeted.

"Good evening." She greeted back.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked.

"Just here for dinner. And I've always been a lone wolf." She said.

"You don't have any family? Friends?" He asked.

"No. Just me. I'm Addison by the way. Or Addie if you want." She said.

"Howdy Addie. I'm Kyle." He said.

The shared a meal and headed back to Addisons cabin. Once there she made a few drinks and drugged one of them Rohypnol and the man the drink and she showed him around. He noticed there was no pictures of her parents or any siblings but there was a lot crufixes.

"Religious are we?" Kyle said. He was starting to feel lethargic.

"Just a little." Addison said.

Kyle suddenly collasped. But before he completely blacked out he saw a demonic smile on Addisons face.

"Sleep little lamb. Your hour of sacrafice is coming." She said.

Back at the cabin.

The team had their guns trained to the bear as she got in. Hotch was glad he woken in time and rushed Spencer upstairs and put him in one of the girls rooms. But Spencer got out and ran downstairs and saw his family getting ready to take fire.

"NO! DON'T HUWT HER!" He shouted and stood in front of the bear intent on protecting her.

"Spencer get back upstairs!" Hotch shouted.

"No! Daddy don't huwt her. Peas don't." Spencer begged.

They saw tears filling the toddlers eyes. No matter what size Spencer was always gentle. But Hotch couldn't allow his son to be hurt or killed by that thing. Hotch would protect his son no matter what, even it meant going against his wishes.

The bear was grateful the child was trying to help. She remember she had a cub. But he sadly died by the hands of a poacher, so the bear understood the mans reasons for pointing the gun towards her. She knew the man would protect his son. She failed to protect hers. But she needed help! Her owner was out of control and needed to be brought to justice!

She noticed the toddler coming towards her. She lowered her head so he could pat it. She nuzzled his cheek. 'That's right little one. I won't harm you.'

"Tee daddy. She won't hawm anyone. I fint she wants us to help hew." Spencer said.

"What do you mean Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked lowering his gun.

"I mean, what if she be'ongs to fa UnTub? She tould help us find hew." He said.

The team put their guns away and looked at the bears tag on her collar. Sure enough the name Addison popped up. Addison Bridges. Garcia ran a check and found that she was their UnSub. Addison started killing on day after church when the priest said she was possessed by a demon that couldn't be exorised. Since Addison had mental problems she took it seriously and began her murders starting with her parents. Later she legally adopted a black bear named Abby.

"Abby whewe doet youw ownew live?" Spencer asked.

Abby went outside and pointed to the mountains towards Pidegon Forge. The team decided to head that way but in the morning. It was too late to go now. Plus it was Spencers bedtime.

"Night Abby. I pwomise will mate Ad'son pay." Spencer told the bear and gave her a hug.

Abby nuzzled Spencer. 'Thank you little one. You remind me so much of my son.'

Garcia snapped photos of that cute scene. Hotch smiled and picked up the baby. He patted Abbys head.

"I'm sorry Abby about pointing my gun at you. I'll protect Spencer in any way I can. I'm sure you understand." He said taking the groggy boy downstairs for his bath.

'I understand fully. I was once a single parent. I had to protect Koda, but I failed. I hope that never happens to you.' She thought. Abby went outside and laid down in the snow. She loved how it felt and how it sparkled in the moonlight.

Elsewhere.

Kyle slowly came too and found himself bound and gagged.

"Your hour of sacrafice is now little lamb. Your body and blood will be offered to the goddess of the night. Plus your meat will keep my pet satisfied when she comes home." Addison said.

She raised the knife in her hand and started saying a prayer in another language and down came the knife.

She stabbed him cleanly and began skinning him.

About an hour later she placed the skin, organs, and other parts in seperate freezers. She took the bloody skeleton and placed it in her bag.

She trekked down to the spot where she had placed her last skeleton and spotted her pet.

'Perfect. Someones there in that cabin. She'll bring the person or persons to me. Good job Abby. Now back to my abode where I shall wait patiently for you.' Addison thought.

She headed back to her cabin.

**I think I see why some of you are questioning my mental health...**

**Until next time! The movie 2012 will be hilarious in 2013...**


	136. I obey you no longer!

**A/N: Hello readers. Agent Hotchner here. Well done on the case so far. I'm fairly pleased. As you can see Darkus isn't here. She and Spencer are sleeping off a sugar high. Morgan: High? I think their comatose! Look at them! They haven't moved an inch! Garcia: Oh let them sleep. I think their cute! Big Wolfie and Little Wolfie! JJ: Wolfie? Garcia: Darkus LOVES wolves! I think she was one in another life. She those 'wolf senses'. JJ: Ok. So everybody, as you can see we're taking over for the moment. Hope you don't mind. Emily: Of course they don't! They love us! Rossi: No they love little Spencer. Morgan: Jealous much? Hotch: Children.. Please. The other children are trying to sleep. Anywho. We apologize if this is short. But Darkus isn't home. She's been over at her grandmothers and will be there for the rest of the week. Now let's get to it then shall we?**

**Garcia: ENJOY MY DOVES!**

**Emily: All mistakes brought to you by Morgan. **

**Morgan: HEY!**

**Others: *sweatdrop***

**I obey you no longer!**

Elsewhere.

Addison hummed to herself as she cleaned her table. She was satisfied with her latest sacrifice.

She wondered who Abby found those people. And she brings them to her to be next ones. She shrugged and continued cleaning.

'Maybe I don't need them all. Maybe just the little lamb will be enough. Yes the little lamb will be next!' She thought to herself.

She started to hum 'Mary had a little lamb'.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little. Who was next for sacrifice. Mary little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little which pleased her God." She sang with a dark icy voice.

Back at the cabin.

Abby awoke with a start the next morning. She could faintly smell the blood left behind by her owner last night. She also heard crying. She looked into the living room window and saw the baby crying in father's arms while the elder brother held an ice pack to his head.

'What happened to the little one?' She wondered.

The door opened and was let in. She went to the crying baby and nuzzled him gently.

"A abby." Spencer sobbed. He hugged the bear.

'Shhh little one. It's gonna be alright.' Abby silently comforted the boy.

She looked towards the family with eyes that read 'what happened?'

"Spencer saw a figure last night and it scared him. So he tried to climb out the top bunk only to fall. Now the kid has a whopper headache." Morgan explained.

'Ohh. That bitch! Wait til I get my hands on her! She'll pay for everything!' Abby cursed to herself.

A half hour later Spencer cried himself to exhaustion and given in to the medicine. Hotch rocked him some more and rubbed his back. Hotch really didn't want to leave his son. But he no choice. They knew who their UnSub was and where she lived. The sooner they caught her the better.

Hotch reluctantly passed Spencer to JJ and Garcia who promised to take good care of him.

With that the others got ready and left with Abby. They brought her because she could lead them to the cabin of her master.

Once deep into Pigeon Forge, they let Abby and told her to lead them to Addison.

She happily complied as she led them up the mountain. About ten minutes up Abby found the cabin and growled.

The team got out with their guns drawn ready to strike. Abby slowly walked to the cabin when Addison came out.

"Oh Abby! What a pleasant surprise! You brought me the next sacrifices! But I still require the little lamb." She glared.

"Touch my son and I swear you'll actually see what Hell looks like." Hotch threated deeply.

"My my. Daddy to the rescue. Let guess. The protective big brother and sister, the grandfather, and of course as you mentioned your son. But I'll still sacrifice him. I must. It pleases my God." She growled.

"You have one sick God. But you're still not touching my bro. Not if I can help it." Morgan aiming his gun at her head.

Addison snorted and rolled her eyes. She looked over towards Abby and whistled.

Abby didn't move. Addison did it again. Abby still didn't move.

"Abby! Come here now!" Addison yelled.

Abby made no move. She simply stared at her former owner.

"Abby I'm warning you. Come. Here. Now." Addison said.

Abby stood stiff as a board.

Addison opened her mouth when Abby finally made her move. But the move wound up causing them to go over the ledge!

The team ran over to the edge and called in for helicopter support. One of the EMTs proclaimed Addison dead. She snapped her neck during the fall and practically her rib cage was poking out. Abby was barely breathing and was transported to a nearby wild life hospital.

On the jet later that night.

Spencer was still pretty upset about the news on Abby. They told him about what happened and Abby may not make it through it the night.

Spencer sniffled. When he did he was pulled into a tight hug. He went around hugging his family for comfort and silently praying that Abby would be alright.

He got into his father's embrace and snuggled into him. He put his thumb in his mouth and clutched Artemis tightly.

Soft humming and his family's voices soothed him to sleep.

A week later.

"Spencer you have a postcard." Hotch said bringing the mail in.

Spencer tottled over to his father and raised his arms. Hotch smiled and picked up the boy. Hotch and Spencer were having a father/son day at home. Hotch went over to their favorite rocking chair and settled in. Hotch read the postcard out loud.

Dear Spencer.

How are you? I'm doing much better and I'm home with my new owners who love me very much.

I hope you're well and your head's feeling better. I miss you bunches! And never got to say thank you for being such a good friend. So thank you. When you come back to Tennessee be sure to come see me.

Love,

Abby.

There was a paw print next to Abby's name. Spencer loved his postcard and asked his father if they could keep it somewhere safe. Hotch nodded and stuck it on the fridge. He took a sleepy toddler back to the rocking and fell asleep together.

**Garcia: AWWWWW! So cute! Bossman and Itty bitty Spencey! *Squeal* And Darkus and Spencey are sleeping! So adorable! **

**Until next time: GLaDOS: Oh. It's you. How have you been? I've been busy being dead. After you MUDERED me.**


	137. North Carolina

**A/N: Good Evening my partners in crime busting! Sorry about the one update! I've been at my grandmothers keeping my older brother company while she's been away, and baby Reid and I have been sleeping off a sugar high...and apparently Garcia took a ton of pictures and she told me Morgan was close to calling an ambulance because he thought we were comatose. Silly Morgan. Trix are for kids! Lol. Let's get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**North Carolina**

Hotch carried a clingy and cranky Spencer into the BAU. He was worried that his charge might be getting sick again. He didn't eat his breakfast, was extremly tired, cranky, clingy. He sighed. He wanted to take him to the doctor but he decided to wait until he started showing more signs of what was bothering him. When they reached Garcia's office Spencer was half asleep.

"Good morning my sleepy baby." Garcia cooed taking the boy.

Spencer didn't say anything. He just clung onto Artemis and snuggled into Garica.

"What's wrong Baby Cakes?" She asked.

Spencer just shook his head.

"I don't know either. I'm worried. He didn't eat his breakfast, he's been like that, cranky, he's exhausted. I think it's possible he might be getting sick again." Hotch said not even hiding the worry in his voice.

Garcia looked worriedly down at her charge. "I could take him to my doctor and see what's up." She offered.

Hotch shook his head. "I'm going to wait and see if he shows any more signs. In the meantime keep a close eye on him for me."

"You got it bossman." She said rocking the baby in her arms.

Hotch kissed Spencers forehead and headed to his office. He sat down at his desk and sighed again for the fifth time that morning.

'Oh Spencer. I wish you would you tell me what was wrong so I could help you.' He thought.

Snapping out of his thoughts he ran a hand through his hair and got busy on his paperwork.

Meanwhile.

"So my Baby Genius. What's wrong? Do you feel ok?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah." Spencer whispered. "It jut fat Thristmas is toming and I nevew had anybody to telebwate it wif. Mom wasn't lutid and dad well..." He was cut off when Garcia lifted him into a suffocating hug.

"Oh my Sweet Angel. You have nothing to worry about. For this year you have a family to celebrate with and you won't be alone." She assured the boy.

Spencer sniffled. That's right. He had his family now. They'd be there.

"Fant you Gawtia." He said wiping away his tears.

"You're welcome my Sweet Baby. You know you should tell your daddy. He was pretty worried about you." She said.

Spencer nodded and tottled out. He walked into the bullpen, but before seeing his daddy he went and gave his big brother and sister a hug.

"Hey Handsome." Emily said smiling at him.

"Hi." Spencer said returning the smile.

He moved to Morgan and raised his arms. Morgan smiled and tossed the boy up, caught him and tickled him then gave his baby brother a bear hug.

"Hey Baby Boy." He greeted.

"Hi Mowgan." Spencer said.

Morgan set him on his feet and he took off for his daddy's office. After his atempts at reaching the handle he finally opened the door and went in. There he found his daddy and grandpa. Spencer went to hug his grandpa.

"Good morning Kiddo." Rossi said.

"Good mowning." He said.

"Well someone's in a better mood. Can you tell what was wrong?" Hotch asked hopeful.

Spencer looked down and played with the hem of his shirt. Hotch got up and knelt in front of the toddler and gently lifted his head so they were eye to eye.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked.

"Yes siw. It lite I told Gawtia. Thristmas is toming and I nevew telebwate it wif. Mom wasn't lutid and dad well..." Spencer was once again cut off by his daddy hugging him.

Hotch and Rossi said the samething to him as Garcia. He wasn't alone and won't be alone. His family was going to celebrate together.

"Hate to interupt. But we got a case. It's urgent." JJ said.

They headed into the conference room to find it full of doctors. Poison Control doctors.

"Agents. Ah. So this is the little one we heard we about. Pleasure to meet you Spencer." The head doctor said. "I'm Dr. Samuel Vincent. These are Drs. Amy Skyes, Kyle Blade, and Blake Mattews."

Spencer shyly waved at them. They chuckled.

"I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, these are Agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jenifer Jareau, Derek Morgan and tech analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch introduced.

"We need your help Agents. We have a murderer who has stolen dangerous poison from our lab. We need to catch him before he unleashes it. We need you to come to North Carolina." Dr. Sam said.

"What does the poison do?" Rossi asked.

"Well first the poison was suppose to an expirmental antidote. But a chemical was added to the mix and it made it deadly. The poison will make you ill. Very ill. It'll also shut down your bodies defense system. It will cause high fevers and difficulty breathing." Dr. Amy explained.

"We'll help. Wheels up in twenty." Hotch and they dispersed for the moment.

Jet.

Once settle they began the profile.

"The UnSub has to be male. A female no matter how pyschotic wouldn't steal a poison this deadly, and he has to be at least in his late 40s-early 50s and possibly sick himself." Morgan theorized.

"But if he's ill, why steal a deadly toxin?" Dr. Kyle asked.

"If he's tewminally ill and heawd about fa 'spiwmental anadote and fought it tould tuwe him. But fen he mut of heawd fat it was a deadly tosin intead and is now angwy." Spencer theorized.

'So cute!' All the Drs. thought.

"Good theory Kiddo. But there might be more to it than that. But we'll definatly keep it in mind." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded and yawned. He fisted his eyes and leaned heavily into Hotch.

"Naptime." He said rocking the baby.

Spencer was asleep in seconds.

**Oh shoot! This guy sounds whack! Well I'm going to bed. I forgot to eat all day Friday (after midnight so it's Sunday.) and I've been running on sugar and fumes. Anyone else besides me have that 'pre-season 8' vibe that our beloved Genius is going to get into trouble? **

**Until next time! HI FLOOR! Make me a sammich!**


	138. The First Strain

**A/N: WHEE! SUGAAAARR! Oh hi! Good evening my dovies! Yes I'm high on sugar! WHOO! Hotch: Darkus Shadowa Starlara! Did you eat the bag of sugar!? Me: Nooooooo...Hotch: *glares* Me: *wolf ears flaten* yes. Hotch: How many times do I have to tell you no sugar before bed? Me: Sowwy. Hotch: *sighs* go run it off. Me: Yes sir. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The others: *dies of laughter.* **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The First Strain.**

Elsewhere.

Huff...Huff...Wheeze...

"With this toxin that I have now dubbed 'Black Death' all shall feel thy pain!" The UnSub shouted.

The UnSub moved about his lab looking for his 'tools'. He was about to unleash a deadly toxin to the city.

He'd also been working on perfecting the toxin. Making it more effecting and fast acting. His attempts failed but that didn't stop him. He determined to make this toxin the most lethal in the he felt he was missing something...test subjects!

He grabbed his boots, gloves, and coat. It was time to bid the BAU good bye.

Jet.

"-Cer...Spencer..Come on buddy. Time to get up." A voice called to him.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked to find he still on the jet. He figured they woken him cause they were about to land. He fisted his eyes and laid his head back on Hotchs shoulder.

"Have a nice nap Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded sleepily. They chuckled. The kid was adorable when he was half asleep.

"Agents we just got a call. The first strain of the toxin has been released. We already have people hopitalized." Dr. Blake informed.

"Damn." Morgan swore.

"When we land we need you to wear these surgical masks. We don't know if the toxin is deadly or not and we don't want to take any risks." Dr. Sam said.

They nodded. They too didn't want to take any risks, especially with their youngest. The doctors said this toxin causes difficulty breathing, after being exposed to a high strain of Anthrax Spencer's lung compacity went down along with his immune system. They couldn't risk him getting sick like that again.

Once they landed the doctors instructed them to put the masks before they exited the jet. If the strain was large enough if could reach them. So they did as they were told and headed to the station and the doctor went back to the lab to continue working on the antidote.

Station.

When they got to the station everyone at the station was wearing some type of mask over their face to protect themselves.

"Welcome to North Carolina. I'm Chief Andrea Thomas." She introduced.

Hotch introduced his team and got settled in the conference room. They wanted to solve this quickly.

Since they couldn't interview witnesses they didn't have much to go on. But Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan went to see if they couldn't find anything at the site where the first strain was released.

Spencer continued with his map. The first strain was released at mall. That showed that the UnSub was confindent but careless. If he releases another strain in a large crowded area like that again his chances of getting poisoned was high and that got Spencer thinking.

'Why would the UnSub do that if he knew his chances were high?...THAT'S IT! He must be low on time! When poisoning large popluated areas, the first strain is usually low and released in small areas. But the UnSub didn't waste time releasing it. The second strain I imagine would be greater. Where it would be released I wouldn't know. But I intend to find out.' Spencer thought to himself.

He started to really work now.

About an hour later.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Emily were out looking for answers and clues to next location where the next strain would be released.

Garcia glanced at her charge and sighed. He had given his profile to the rest of the team and still was working. It was past dinnertime and bedtime was also rolling around. She called Hotch and told him she was taking him back to the hotel.

_"Please be careful. If you feel sick contact the doctors immideatly." Hotch said._

"Will do Bossman. You be careful too. Bye." She said. "Spencer sweetie. Were going back to the hotel. It past dinnertime and your bedtimes coming."

Spencer nodded. He knew better not to argue with Garcia. He'd end up losing. He gathered up his things and tottled Garcia and raised his arms. She smiled and scooped him up.

Hotel.

Once at the hotel Garcia didn't quite feel right. She glanced at her charge and saw his cheeks were a bit red.

Brushing it off for now. She helped the toddler get ready for bed. She helped bathed him and got his pjs on. By this time Spencer didn't look good at all. She felt his forehead and it felt like it was on fire! She panicked! Had he been exposed!? If so, how? They've been wearing their masks! It hit her like a ton of bricks. When they had dinner they took the masks off.

Garcia felt dizzy. She swayed and collasped. She too had been exposed.

"Gawtia!" Spencer shouted. Which sent him in a coughing fit.

When it stopped briefly, he placed Garcias mask back on her face and grabbed her phone. He dialed for Dr. Sam and told him what had happened.

He and the other doctors arrived and took them the labs. They needed the antidote and quick!

First release site.

The team was mad! They couldn't find anything! Their thoughts were interrupted by Hotch's phone going off.

"Hotchner. What? On my way!" Hotch closed his phone and bolted for the SUV the others hot on his heels.

"Hotch man. What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer and Garcia were taken to labs. They've been exposed to poison." Hotch said trying to keep his composure.

They looked shocked and worried. Garcia and their youngest had been exposed! Hotch sped down the freeway and raced into the labs.

Lab Infirmary.

Garcia was shaking and she couldn't breathe. She had been the antidote but it seemed it wasn't doing much. So they had to make it stronger.

Spencer however. He felt like he was trapped in a volcano and he felt like he'd been poisoned by Anthrax again. He too was given the antidote. But like Garcia...no effect.

The doctors had to move quickly! Before it becomes too late.

'Daddy...help me...i it hurts...s so hot...' Spencer thought to himself willing for his father to just magically appear.

And low and behold, he did.

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted as he ran up the bed which his son laid in. "Oh Spencer."

Hotch collasped in the chair next to the bed and started stroking his sons cheek.

The others looked in shock and agony at their fallen family members. They looked awful.

They decided to spend the night there. They didn't have the heart or the strength to leave them behind. But nobody really slept that night.

Elsewhere.

"Now then. More will feel my pain! That was a warning! The next strain won't be so kind!" The UnSub shouted to nobody.

He turned and disappeared in the night. He wanted to rest now. Tomorrow was going to be another big day.

**Yeah yeah I know. I'm evil. CURSE YOU MIND! I also blame Dexter.**

**Until next time! TACOS!**


	139. Second Strain

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! Almost got everything ready for school! And I have less than a month...AHHH! Excited but nervous. Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero he and Garcia had been exposed to the toxin! And are now hanging on. Can the family stop the UnSub and can the Docs make the antidote stronger in time? Let's get on it! Ok team our BAU brothers and sisters need our help again! Half of with me. We'll help Hotch. Other half help the doctors! **

**A/N 2: Last chap. I meant to put if the toxin was contagious. My apologizes.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by potatoes in the pantry.**

**Second Strain.**

Downtown area

Huff...huff...huff

'Excellent. The city is a bustle today. Which suprises me. With the strain I released yesterday you'd they'd be in a panic. Unless. Yes. The BAU is covering it up. Well with this everyone will know and fall before me.' He thought.

He took out the long vial from his messenger bag and released the toxin in the wind.

He walked away and laughed.

''The Black Death' shall be my lament.' He thought to himself.

Labs

JJ and Emily stayed behind with their loved ones. It was hard to get the boys leave but they had no choice.

Emily was by Garcia's side comforting her. Even though Garcia had a low strain she still was in pain and still had trouble breathing.

JJ was by Spencer's. He too had a low strain but since he was smaller the toxin effected him more. Spencer had broken out into a fever, and his breathing wasn't great.

JJ remembered after Spencer was infected by Anthrax he needed an inhaler for awhile til his breathing returned to normal. After this she wouldn't be suprised if he needed another one.

The girls kept watched over their loved ones and watched the doctors rush to make more vials of the antidote and making it stronger. The two were snapped out of their thoughts when JJs phone went off.

"Yeah Hotch?" She asked.

_"JJ we need you. The UnSub released another strain. The media found out." Hotch said._

"Oh my g-. Hotch I can't leave them." She said frantic.

_"Morgan's on his way there. JJ we need you. The cities now in a mass panic." Hotch said._

"Yes sir." She said.

_"How's Spencer and Garcia?" Hotch asked._

"Not good. Garcia's in pain and on oxygen. Spence is on oxygen as well but his breathing's the same when he contracted Anthrax and he has a fever of 102.8 and climbing." She relayed.

_"Alright. Get here now. Please." Hotch said._

"I'll be there as soon as I can." JJ hung up.

"What's up JJ?" Emily asked.

"The UnSub has released another strain. The media found out and the city is now in a mass panic." JJ relayed sadly. "Morgan's coming to replace me for a while."

"Go. I'll keep an eye on them til Morgan gets here." Emily assured.

JJ nodded. She palmed Spencer's cheek and left for the station with tears in her eyes.

"He'll be fine. Morgan'll look after him and they'll get the cure. Those two will be fine." JJ told herself.

She let a shaky sigh and went to wait for Morgan. When he got here she told him everything and drove off. Morgan bolted to the room that contained his loved ones.

Station.

JJ walked in and saw the media frenzy. She went to the restroom to straighten herself out. She cried on the way there. She cleaned up her face and re did her make up. She headed out and took a deep breath.

"You can do it kiddo." Rossi said pulling her into a half hug.

"Thanks Rossi. I just can't help but worry." She said.

"I know what you mean. Hotch and Morgan have been frantic. And me, well let's just say if I meet our UnSub he'll never see the light of day ever again." He said.

JJ smiled at that. She took a look at the crowd and a tall, elderly looking person caught her eye. She felt her hair stand up.

"Rossi. The tall, elderly looking man." JJ said.

Rossi looked and felt the same as JJ. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"You handle the media, I'll tell Hotch." Rossi whispered.

JJ nodded. Rossi moved to Hotch and whispered in his ear. Hotch looked and nodded. JJ gave her speech and assured the 'attack' was nothing but mass hysteria.

The tall man was furoius. He gripped a vial ready to release another strain, when he felt himself being dragged away.

Hotch and Rossi took him to an interrogation room and searched him. They found the vials and their UnSub.

Labs.

Morgan held his little brothers hand in his. His protective gaze never leaving the baby. The doctors came in.

"We think we got it!" Dr. Sam exclaimed.

He adminstered the drug to them.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"We wait. We have to give the antidote time to work. But I think we got right this time." Dr. Sam said.

He looked at the two brothers. Morgan's attention was still on his little brother. The doctors smiled and left to give them privacy.

**Great job team! We got him! **

**Until next time! In the city, the mighty city, the UnSub sleeps tonight. In the city, the mighty city, the UnSub sleeps tonight. Oh Weeeeee eeee eeeee eeeo mumbo wai.**


	140. Death Penalty

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! *watches Speed Racer the Movie..the cartoon version* Blast from the past. Although Speed Racer originally came out in the 60s. When I first it I was about 5 or 6. Little fun fact. When we last saw our baby hero and tech goddess they were given the antidote again and Rossi is ready to destroy the UnSub. Uh oh! Let's get cracking!**

**kc1997kc-XD! That should the BAUs theme song.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Spel Chek.**

**Death Penalty**

Labs.

Morgan contiuned to hold his baby brothers hand. Color was coming back to his face. His cheeks were still red with fever, which had started going down. His breathing was a different story. Even though the antidote was working they wanted him on oxygen for a few more days. They would replace the mask with the nose tubey thing one he woke up.

Emily was talking to Garcia. She was already sitting up and doing a whole lot better. Or so she says. Her chest still hurt and so did her head. But Garcia was more worried about her Junior G man.

"He's going to be fine Pen." Emily assured.

"He's going to be more than fine. I plan on kidnapping him and spoiling him rotten to the core." She said.

"I'm sure he'll like that." Emily smiled.

She turned a stole a glance at her slumbering sibling. She wished he'd wake up already.

Morgan too wished he'd wake up already. He missed his bro. He was slient hoping that Hotch and/or Rossi would kill the UnSub for doing this to their loved ones.

Morgan felt tiny fingers wrap around his pointer and middle finger. Spencer was waking up.

Interrogation.

Hotch stood outside. JJ removed him and was keeping an eye on him. Hotch attacked the UnSub. Landing a few good hits. Rossi was now interrogating him.

Rossi was getting nowhere. All he got was his name. David Raye. Once convicted for rape and murder. No suprise. Was released when he diagnosed with prostate cancer and an incurable tumor.

Rossi was about to give up when the door swung open and a girl late twenties, waist length dark brown hair stormed in.

"Grandpa what have you done!?" She shouted.

"Zola? Zola it is you. How's judging?" David asked.

"Answer my question!" She yelled.

"I'm in pain Zola. I'm dying and no one but you cares. The worlds ignoring my pleas for help." He said.

"Did you go to the doctor like you were suppose too? Did you take your meds? Grandpa. No one's ignoring you. You're ignoring yourself. Poisoning the world is not the way to get attention and it doesn't do anything but cause others pain. You poisoned a three year old. A baby!" She shouted.

"Zola-" He began.

"I thought you would learn the first time but I was wrong. When you raped and murder my father I sentenced you time. David Noel Raye I hearby sentence you to death. Immdeate death. Officer if you please?" She said.

"Yes Judge Raye." The officer said taking him away.

Hotch and JJ came in. Rossi looked at the girl shocked. The girl sighed. She explained everything to them, they understood. They headed down the hall to witness the execution.

"Hmph. If my grandson dies, I'll kill that bastard myself." Rossi said.

Hotch just glared forward at the man. If his son dies. Hotch didn't know what he'd do. They jumped when Hotch's cell went off.

"Hotchner." He said.

_"Hotch. Morgan. Garcia's ok and so Spencer. He's waking up." Morgan said._

"...H he's ok? Their both ok. We'll be there soon." He said. "Spencer and Garcia are ok. Spencer's finally waking up."

JJ and Rossi nearly jumped for joy. Instead they gave each other a hug. They turned to see the needle being emptied into the man who nearly killed their loved ones.

"Good riddance." Hotch said.

They hurried to the labs.

Labs.

"Come on Baby Boy wake up. You can do it. Open your eyes for me." Morgan pleaded.

Spencer moaned a little and opened his eyes half way.

"Morgan?" He whispered barely audible.

"Hey you. Bout you got up." He teased lightly.

Emily and Garica turned their attention to their youngest. He was awake!

"My Junior G man!" Garica exclaimed.

"Spencer you're up!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hi." He wheezed.

"I'll get the doctor." Emily said walking out of the room.

"Alright. You no more talking. I'm glad you're awake Pretty Boy." Morgan said carding a hand through his hair.

The doctor came in and examined Spencer. He decided to leave the mask on for an extra day. After the exam the doctor allowed Morgan to rock and hold Spencer.

When the doctor left, Morgan did just that. Mindful of the wires and IV still attached to him he gently lifted him and rocked him slowly so he didn't make him sick.

Spencer was grateful that the doctor let his big brother hold him. He missed it. And Artemis. He left him back in Quantico. He was sitting on top of the hamper waiting to be washed. But for now he would settle for his brothers arms. They were better than the bed/crib.

Spencer snuggled into him and dropped back off. He was exhausted.

The others piled in quietly after a half hour. Garcia and Emily smiled at them and warned them to be quiet. They too smiled.

The two brothers were knocked out in the rocking chair. They settled in the room and slept as well. They needed it.

**YAY! Their ok! **

**Until next time! *raps the PokeRap***


	141. All clear

**A/N: I'M BACCCCK! So sorry guys! My power went out for a day and then I spent the night with a friend. *someone throws a rock* Oh come on! Was that necessary!? Behave or I'll put this on hold! *Hotch glares* Lol. Anywho when we last saw our baby hero the antidote worked! He and Garcia are on the way to recovery! Let's see how their doing shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought you by the Muffin Button.**

**All clear and Road trip!**

"Alright Ms. Garcia. Your finished. Take your meds and do your breathing excercies and you'll be just fine within a few weeks. And since your techy I don't need to tell you to be on desk duty. You clear to fly but I don't reconmend it." Dr. Amy said.

"Thank you Doctor. How's my sweet baby?" Garcia asked.

"Spencer? You'll have to ask Dr. Sam. All I know the poor baby'll have it rough the next few months." She said.

"How do you mean?" Emily asked.

"The poor baby will get sick off and on. When he does, he'll either be ok in day or two or he'll be knocked on his ass completely." She said sadly.

"Then we'll make sure he's surrounded by his family, he'll be better in no time." JJ said.

Dr. Amy smiled. "Well your free to go. Your little one is just down the hall, first door to the left." She said.

"Thank you. For everything." Garcia said.

"You're welcome." Dr. Amy beamed.

Examine Room 5.

"Alrighty. Spencer is clear to leave. But since his lungs are still weaker than I like I'm prescribing an inhaler and a nebulizer. He'll be exhausted for a day or two. He'll also get sick off and on for a few months. Be very cautious on the look for pneumonia, scarlet fever, mono, and the flu. He's not clear for flying I'm sorry to say. The pressure would be murder on his chest." Dr. Sam said.

Hotch nodded and glanced at his sleeping charge in his lap. He sighed. The poor kid couldn't catch a break.

"Thank you Doctor." Hotch said shaking the doctors hand.

"My pleasure. Take care of the little one. You won't know how much he means to you until he's gone." Dr. Sam said.

Hotch tightened his grip unconsiously. Dr. Sam was right. He already lost Jack, he couldn't lose Spencer. He wouldn't. He was going to protect Spencer no matter what.

He gathered his and Spencer things and went to meet the rest of the team. They met up at a local diner and discussed how they were getting home and who was going with who.

Garcia could fly but the Doctor didn't reconmend it, so she was going with Hotch. He was going to drive home with Spencer. The others were taking the jet and going to meet them at home.

Once Spencer was settled in his car seat they said their goodbyes for now. A hand on Hotchs shoulder brought him out of his current thoughts.

"While driving home maybe you should take a few days. Bond a little more with the baby. I know you've gotten close already, but he's still closer to Morgan than any of us. See some sights and relax. The poor kid needs it if he's going to make it to New Years." Rossi suggested.

"Thanks Rossi. Look after the others for me?" Hotch asked.

"Sure. Who else is going to keep Morgan in line while you're gone?" Rossi asked.

Hotch chuckled and climbed in. He took off deciding to take Rossi's advice. He glanced at his charge in the back. Still sleeping peacefully. Garcia was knitting.

"What are we making?" He asked.

"A blanket. For my Junior G Man. Over the years I noticed how cold he got in the winter. So I'm making him a blanket. But I'm going to make it big enough so that when he's older he can still use it." She said with a smile.

Hotch smiled, then chuckled. "Purple?"

"His favorite color. And it'll match Artemis!" She exclaimed happily but softly so not to wake the slumbering baby in the back.

Hotch laughed quietly. He sat back and enjoyed the sights passing by and Garcia's company. She sure was interesting to talk too.

Jet.

"Sooo. What did you and Hotch talk about before we left?" JJ asked.

"I just told him to go slow and maybe take a load off for a day or two." Rossi said as he contiued to type for his book.

"I hope they take your advice." Emily said.

"I hope so too. Now then children, since I'm in charge I want all of you to rest before we land. We've had a long case." Rossi said not looking up from his laptop.

Morgan tapped his foot restlessly. He was worried about his little brother and his Baby Girl. He sighed. He put on his music and let his worried mind wander and his tired body drift.

'Oh Baby Boy. When we get home I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap and cotton. Then I'm locking you in my house and never letting you go. I just wish people would stop trying to take you from us. Oh Lord. We need our Pretty Boy. Please don't take him yet.' Morgan thought.

JJ and Emily talked about shopping when they home. Rossi closed his eyes, then his laptop after saving everything. He thought back to the time when their baby had been infected by Anthrax. How close they were to losing him to the poison. And now a few years later the same thing happens.

'Oh kiddo. I'm locking you in my basement if you don't stop getting in trouble. I don't know what we'd do without you.' He thought.

He reopened his laptop and got back to work.

SUV.

Spencer startled awake when someone picked him up.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. We're staying the night here. There's no way you'd make the trip home." Hotch whispered rubbing the baby's back. "I need you to stay awake for a while for now ok? We got do your breathing, and you need to eat dinner, and we need to get you bathed."

Spencer nodded sluggishly. His mind was hazy and he still tired.

After dinner he and Garcia did their breathing excercises and took their meds. Hotch bathed Spencer and put him to bed knowing he was still gone to the world.

Hotch kissed his forhead and laid done next to him. He flipped through the channels and Garcia contiued to knit. He was glad he decided to take a few days. Spencer and Garcia need it.

**Whee! Their ok! ROAD TRIP!**

**Until next time! Why is a raven like a writing desk?**


	142. Mate a big plash

**A/N: Good eveing my partners in crime busting! Since you behaved I decided not to put this on hold. Lol. But I still stand by what I said that I'll be disappearing like mad from here on til school starts. Speaking of which, I had to take a placement test...I still suck at math. Anywho. When we last saw our baby hero and tech goddess they and bossman decided to take it slow and chill out for a couple days. Let's see what their up too shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Blahblahblah Snack Cakes.**

**Mate a big plash! (Make a big splash).**

Spencer woke the next morning slow and drained. He sat up and looked around. No sign of his daddy. But he saw Garcia on the bed next to him knitting. He slid out of his bed, climbed onto Garcias and curled up in her lap.

Garcia glanced at her charge and smiled. She put her needles downs and held the toddler close. She saw that he was looking longingly around the room.

"Your daddy went to get us breakfast my Angelfish. And to get our prescriptions. He'll be back soon. In the meantime let's get you dressed and ready. Plus we need to do our breathing exercises." She said.

Spencer nodded. He wasn't even half awake.

Garcia took him into the bathroom to bathe him. Spencer was still too tired to be embaressed. So he let Garcia bathe him. Once bathed and dressed they did their breathing exercises and waited for Hotch.

Spencer looked up at Garcia and patted her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it my Baby Cakes?" She asked.

"What awe you mating?" He asked.

"A blanket! For a special someone." She said cheerfully.

"Is it fow Mowgan? It's pwetty big. Wait. It tan't be fow Mowgan. Puwple isn't his fav'ite tolor." He asked.

"Nope. But good guess." She said. "And it doesn't have to be. I made Derek a blanket a few years ago and it was bright green! He told that on cool rainy day or cold snowy day he and Clooney like to snuggle with it."

Spencer nodded. Who was getting the blanket was lucky. It looked warm, and it was his favorite color.

About ten minutes later Hotch walked back in with a few bags. Garcia jumped from the bed and helped him.

"Hey buddy. Think you can eat?" Hotch asked givining him a peck on the forehead.

Spencer nodded. To be honest he was quite hungry. His eyes lit up when he saw chocolate chip pancakes on his plate.

He went to the table and climbed into a seat. He dug into the chocolaty syrup drenched goodness.

Hotch and Garcia chuckled and dug into their food. Hotch had a toasted breakfast sandwhich. Garcia had a bowl of fruit and yogurt.

Once done and cleaned, Hotch went into the bathroom and came out wearing a swim suit. He changed Spencer into one and Garcia changed into hers. The hotel had an indoor pool.

"Loot at how big it is!" Spencer said in awe gazing at the olympic size pool.

The adults were amused. It didn't really take much to amuse Spencer. They stepped in and put their stuff down and took their shoes off.

Hotch carried Spencer in and began playing. Seeing Spencer laughing and smiling made Hotch and Garcia happy.

"Tome on Gawtia! Tome pay! Fa watew feels nite (nice)!" Spencer exclaimed to his aunt.

"I'm coming Sugarlump." She said.

She had an idea. She went to deep end and stood back. She then raced in doing a cannonball. When she resurfaced she brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled at the toddler.

"How was that my Gummi Fish?" She asked.

"I give you a ten!" Spencer said.

"I give it a ten too. Nice jump." Hotch said smiling.

"Thank you thank you." Garcia said taking bows.

"Daddy youw tuwn." Spencer said.

"My turn? Alright." Hotch said giving Spencer to Garcia.

"Mate a big plash!" Spencer shouted.

Hotch laughed. He went to the deep end like Garci and jumped in splashing the roof.

Spencer clapped when he resurfaced.

"Thank you thank you." Hotch said doing the same thing as Garcia.

After a few hours they went back to the room and changed. Hotch ordered pizza for lunch. While they waited Spencer and Hotch were reading and Garcia went back to knitting.

They jumped when Hotchs phone rang.

"Hotchner." He said. "Alright. Thank you."

"Who was that bossman?" Garcia asked.

"Front desk. Pizza's here. Be right back." He said.

He came back with a box of pizza. On half was pepperoni and the other half was cheese. Spencer didn't look like it, but he was a bit of picky eater.

After lunch, and medicine Spencer curled up in his fathers lap. Hotch smiled at his sleepy charge and began rocking. He hummed a small lullaby as well. Spencer was out in no time.

Hotch smiled and laid down with Spencer and drifted off. Garcia smiled. She put down her needles and got her phone. She took a picture and sent it to the whole family with a label reading _'All good.'_ She knew the others especially Morgan had to be worried. But with that picture, they should be at ease now.

Garcia put her phone and needles away and took a catnap. They were all at peace.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Until next time! Blahblahblah Snack Cakes their delicious. Try Blahblahblah Snack Cakes their delicious.**


	143. It's Nowing

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crimebusting! Sorry about the delay. We had nasty storm last night and lost power while I was updating. I was going to try and re write the chapter but it was about 2 when our power returned and I was dozing off so I kicked it for the night. I sowwy. Anywho when we last saw our baby hero he was enjoying time with his daddy and aunt! Wonder what their up to today? Let's find out shall we?**

**A/N 2: I know I have two other fics to complete first, but you those darn plot bunnies plus 'High School Isn't All Bad' and 'Slender Man' are coming to an end anyway. So yeah another Criminal Minds fic is on it's way view profile for details and tell me what you think.**

**A/N 3: The poll on my profile is closed! And the majority rules. Baby Reid will continue! So will the mini series. I just need a ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the flying glass of milk.**

**IT'S NOWING! (Snowing) and a bit of Christmas shopping**

"-ddy. Daddy! Wate up daddy!" Spencer said trying to wake his daddy.

Hotch knew that playfull tone and smiled. He slowly sat up and stretched. He looked down at his hyper charge.

"What's with the wake up call? Did Garcia cause an international crisis?" Hotch joked.

Spencer laughed as Garcia huffed.

"I heard that! And no I haven't caused an international crisis...yet." She laughed.

Hotch shook his head and looked at his charge once more.

"So again. What's with the wake up call?" He asked.

"It's nowing! Loot!" Spencer said sliding of the bed running up to the sliding door. "See?"

Hotch got out of bed and picked up his charge settling him on his hip and looked outside.

"I see. Maybe when we get home and the doctor says we can, we'll build a snowman in the front yard." Hotch said.

"Weally?" Spencer asked.

"Really. Do you remember how to build one?" Hotch asked.

"Uh huh. 'Member lat yeaw Mowgan and I went outtide and built a nowman 'agent' in front of fa building?" He asked.

Hotch laughed at the memory. He got worried when Morgan and Spencer didn't come back from their lunch. So he went outside to see if the SUV was there in the parking deck. He saw the vehicle but no profilers. So he searched the grounds and found the brothers playing in the snow building snowmen. Spencer saw Hotch and ran over to him and dragged him over and started building with them.

"I remember. I also remember my youngest getting me to build one then getting me involved in a snowball fight." Hotch said. He chuckled when Spencers cheeks went red.

"Fat was Mowgan." He said.

"Right. Alright mister. Bathtime." Hotch said ushering the toddler into the bathroom.

Garcia giggled at the father and son. While listening to them she managed to get Spencers blanket finished. She smiled at her work and finished it off. Then she folded it and put it away. She'd give it to Spencer on a special day coming up in a week.

After breakfast they decided to head to a mall and hang out. And to see what Hotch could come with for Chirstmas ideas. Garcia however finished her shopping after Thanksgiving.

Since they didn't have Spencers stroller they had to rent one. And they had different ones! Spencer chose the race car. Once strapped in he grabbed the wheel and 'drove' around with Garcia and his daddy.

They visited several stores and what not. Hotch snuck off once or twice or more rather to look at ideas on what to get Spencer.

While he did that Garcia kept him busy by playing with all the different toys and looking at different clothes. Right now Garcia was trying to find the perfect outfit for Christmas. She was crossed between a green dress with silver lining and a red and green jumper.

"What do you think Baby Genius?" She asked.

Spencer thought she'd look pretty in both. But since she was more child at heart than buisnessy he chose the jumper.

"Fat one." He said.

"Good choice my Junior G Man." She beamed.

She made her purchase and found Hotch sneaking up from behind. He placed his items in the basket in the back along with Garcias stuff.

Hotch glanced at his watch and saw it past noon.

"Alright. Let's find the food court and eat. After that it's naptime for you young man." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded. He figured it'd be getting close to his naptime.

"T tan we get tome tooties on fa way bat?" He asked.

Hotch chuckled. Figures. Spencer and his sweet tooth.

"Sure buddy. We'll get a bunch of the little ones." He said.

Spencer nodded again. Hotch then asked what he'd like to eat and he chose the Chick Fil A. Spencer had gotten a kids meal, Hotch a chicken sandwhich, and Garcia the same as Hotch. The two adults ate and smiled as they listened to their youngest rambling in order to stay awake. Both knew that would fail the second he'd be in his carseat.

Back in Quantico.

Morgan paced the floor of the briefing room. Garcia sent a picture to themlast night which was reassuring but nothing today. He was getting paranoid and was already beyond worried.

"Morgan. Sit down before you put a hole in the floor." Rossi said.

"I can't. I. I can't." Morgan stammared.

"Their fine Morgan. Their probably hanging out and didn't turn their phones on. They are on vacation." Rossi said.

"I know. But *sigh* I can't help but worry. We nearly lost them Rossi. I don't want to lose them. Especially Reid. When he gets home, I'm locking him away at my house." Morgan said.

"We all feel that way Morgan. And I'll be the one locking the kid up. My house is bigger and I cook healthier meals and not live off fast food and take out." He chuckled.

Morgan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"My diets good." He said.

"Your diets going to kill you." Rossi laughed.

They laughed. They felt better. Morgan still was frantic. He needed to know physically that his baby brother was ok.

Back at the hotel.

After getting the baby tucked and settled into bed, Hotch asked Garcia if she'd help him wrap presents while Spencer slept.

"I'd be more than happy too bossman!" She exclaimed quietly.

They got out all the stuff and began wrapping. Garcia got out her blanket to wrap.

"You finished it." He said.

"Yep! My Hunny Bun's going to love it!" She exclaimed quietly once more.

Hotch chuckled and they continued to wrap.

**Aww so cute!**

**Until next time! Working at the Carwash. Working at the Carwash. Yeah.**


	144. Tic tac toe

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! I apologise for the lateness. I got into a huge argument with my parents and got bad. I can't even describe my feelings, although the song 45 and Bully by Shinedown will explain (if you listen to these, I suggest listening to 45 first then Bully). Anywho. I was so upset I couldn't write so I took the night off. I'm still kinda upset (seeing as how I haven't said a single word all day), I also apologise if this is short but I didn't want to keep you guys from another update. So let's get going shall we?**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by my rational/irrational anger.**

**Tic tac toe and Morgan the worry wart.**

Spencer was awoken the next morning to sounds of loud horns. He opened his eyes to find he was in the SUV.

"Good morning my Lover Bug!" Garcia greeted.

Spencer was still waking up so he waved a little.

"Morning Sunshine." Hotch smiled.

Spencer waved again. He fisted his and yawned. He felt Hotch pull in somewhere and got out. He unbuckled Spencer from his carseat and settled him on his hip.

Spencer looked up and saw there were at an I-Hop.

"Good morning. Aww. Looks like someone's just waking up. How many?" The Hostess asked.

"3." Hotch replied.

"Would you like a high chair for the little one?" She asked.

"No thank you." Hotch said as he took a seat settling Spencer in his lap.

"Alright. Your waiter or waitress will be right with you." She said. She pulled out some crayons for the half asleep baby. "For the little one."

"Thank you." Garcia said.

"Your welcome. Enjoy." She said and went back to the podium.

Hotch looked down at his charge and saw he was falling back to sleep. Needing him to wake up he grabbed the kids menu and started coloring Garcia did the same.

Spencer blinked sleepily. He was trying to wake up but he was failing. Seeing his daddy and aunt he grabbed a crayon and started to color as well.

The waitress watched and smiled at the family. She cleared her thoart to get their attention.

"Oh we're sorry." Garcia apologised.

"No problem. Can't get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Coffee." Hotch and Garcia said simutaniously.

The waitress giggled and nodded while jotting down their order.

"And for you little one?" She asked sweetly.

"Cho'late milt." He said shyly.

"You got it. Ready to order or do we need a moment?" She asked.

"No we're ready. I'll have the pancakes with bacon and eggs. This one will have the mini pancakes." Hotch ordered.

The waitress nodded and jotted it down.

"I shall have the chicken and waffles." Garcia said.

The waitress smiled and jotted it down.

"Alright. Be right back with your drinks." She said and headed to the kitchen.

The three went back to coloring. The waitress came back with their drinks and passed them out.

Spencer and Garcia while waiting for their food they were in a heated battle of tic tac toe. Garcia and Spencer were at a stalemate, both having the winning move. But before the deciding play was made their food was placed in front of them.

"This isn't over Baby G man. I'm still going to beat you." She said.

"No way! I'm gonna win!" He said digging into his food.

Hotch chuckled at the two. It was nice not being in charge. Once finished Hotch took a syrup covered three year old to the little G mans room to clean him up.

Once back at the table waiting for the bill Spencer and Garcias heated game started again. Hotch chuckled and took a crayon. He put squares in the empty spaces and labled it 'Daddys game'.

Spencer and Garcia looked at each other and laughed.

"Daddy wins." Spencer giggled.

"Daddy always wins. Remember that youngster." Hotch chuckled.

Once the bill was paid and after a quick trip to the restroom they headed back out on the road.

They were back home by sundown. They dropped Garcia off at her apartment and then the father and son headed home.

Deciding the housework can wait Hotch bathed a dozy Spencer and helped him dressed. With that done Hotch sat with him in the rocker and began rocking.

"Did you like our mini vaction?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. Hotch smiled.

"What was your favorite part of the trip?" He asked.

"Being wif you and Gawtia." He whispered.

"That was my favorite too." He said kissing the top of his head.

Spencer snuggled into his daddy and dropped right off. Hotch smiled and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams buddy." He said palming his cheek.

He closed the door and went to his room. Having showered this morning he decided to read a little. He cursed when his phone went off. He looked at the ID and rolled his eyes. He'd figured Morgan call as soon as they were home.

"Hi Morgan."

_"Hey Hotch. Where's my boy at?"_

"Sleeping."

_"Oh right. I forgot it was bedtime. So he's fine? Been doing his exercises and taking his meds?"_

"He's fine. Yes we did his breathing exercises and he took his medicine."

_"Good. Rossi said family tomorrow at lunch in the conference room."_

"Alright. See you tomorrow then. Good night."

_"Good night."_

Hotch hung up and sighed. He knew that a phone call wasn't enough. No. Morgan need physical proof that his baby bro was fine. Hotch rolled his and put his book down. He slowly drifted.

**Aww! Hotch kicks ass at tic tac toe!**

**Until next time! Darkus have you been living under a rock? Me: Yup!**


	145. Family meeting

**A/N: Good evening my partners in crime busting! I'm in a better mood but I can't speak. Well *checks clock finding it midnight* I suppose not talking at all for two days straight I guess you would lose your voice. I feel so stupid. Oh well. I'm not much of a talker anyways. Anywho! Let's see what the family meetings all about.**

**kc1997kc-I still live under a rock. I feel like a turtle! I like turtles.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought you and part by my christmas tree.**

**Family meeting.**

The next morning Garcia paced her office. She was wondering why Rossi had called a family meeting. It was driving her nuts! She had to know.

A knock on her door brought her pacing to a halt. She opened the door and was greeted by her the two favorite faces she looks forward to every morning.

"Hello my Sweet Baby Bear." She cooed taking the waking baby.

"Good morning Garcia." Hotch said.

"Good morning Sir." She greeted.

She and Hotch chated for minute of why they thought Rossi called a family meeting. Both ideas always came back to their work.

Deciding it was time to get to work Hotch kissed the babys forehead and headed to his office.

"Just you and me for now my Baby Doll." She cooed.

Well it was just them til Morgan came in.

"Good morning my Chocolate Adonis." She greeted.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Good morning Princess." Morgan greeted.

Morgan smiled when Spencer raised his arms up telling Morgan he wanted him to hold him. He happily compiled and held the toddler. But not to tight like he wanted. Spencer was still recovering.

"Hey Pretty Boy. I missed you." He whispered.

"I mitted (missed) you too. You big wowwy wart." Spencer said playfully.

Morgan chuckled. He rubbed his back while rocking him.

"I'm your big brother. It's job to worry." He said.

Spencer smiled. The three got to work. Morgan decided to work in Garcias office.

Lunch came too slowly according to the others. They gathered in the conference room like planned and shared lunch.

Rossi had ordered pizza, chicken and jojos. They dug in lightly conversing.

Spencer talked about his, his daddys, and aunts mini vacation.

"Did you bring me a cookie?" Morgan asked.

"Sowwy. We ate fem all on fa way home." Spencer said.

"Sugar monster." Morgan scoffed playfully.

"Hey." Spencer glared. He lightly swatted Morgans arm earning him a tickling from the 'tickle monster'.

They others chuckled as they watched the two brothers play on the floor.

Rossi finished off his coffee deciding now was a good time to let the family know why he had the meeting.

"Children. If you'll please take your seats. I'd like to begin." He said.

Morgan tickled Spencer once more than sat down with him in his lap.

"Alright Ross. Lay it on us. Why the sudden meeting?" Morgan asked.

"Well. You know I live alone in my big empty manor. I've been thinking that since Spencers downsizing we've gotten closer as a family." He began to say.

"What are you saying Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I want you all to move in to the manor. I want us to be a real family. Be closer. That's what I'm trying to say." Rossi said.

They others were stunned. Shocked. Speechless.

"I don't know about you guys. But I totally love the idea. I'm in." Garcia said holding her hand out in the of table.

"I'm in." Emily said placing her hand on top of Garcias.

"Me too. I'm kinda sick of waiting for Will." JJ said placing her on top of Emilys.

"I'm definately in. Clooney will love having a friend to run around with." Morgan said placing his hand in the middle as well.

Hotch stood up and took Spencer from Morgan and settled on his hip.

"How bout Spencer? Are we in?" Hotch asked.

Spencers eyes lit up. He smiled and nodded.

"We'we in." Spencer said.

Hotch leaned in so he and Spencer could place their hands in the middle.

Rossi smiled and did the same.

"I can now. I'm the happiest man alive." He said.

After work the family seperated to start packing and make arrangments to put their places on the market.

Later that night.

While Hotch was rocking Spencer they were talking.

"So excited to be living with the whole family?" Hotch asked.

"Uh *yawn* huh. We tould of done it a while ago." Spencer said.

"Yeah we should've." He said.

He glanced down at the tiny genius and smiled.

"Alright buddy. Bedtime." He said tucking him in.

He kissed his forehead.

"Night buddy." He whispered.

"Night daddy." Spencer whispered with a yawn.

Hotch climbed in bedand like the others he fell asleep happy.

**Aww! Special thanks to Sue1313 for this wonderful idea!**

**Until next time! Reid: Wait the song meant something? Prentiss: You didn't hear JJ? Reid: No! I missed it!**


	146. Packing up

**A/N: Gooood evening my partners in crime busting! So sorry for the delay. Dad and I headed back to Pittsburgh to take care of some more of my school stuff and we stayed the night, and since it was just us we didn't take the laptop so I couldn't update. Otherwise I would have. Sowwy! Anywho. When we last left our baby hero the family was moving into Rossi's place! WHOO! Let's see what goes on!**

**kc1997kc-JJ was singing 'Garcia and Kevin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' and Reid was having a 'blonde moment' and missed it. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my retarded smartphone!**

**Packing up.**

It had been a couple days since Rossi asked the family to move in. Spencer and the others were happy and excited to start a new chapter in their lives. Now they could be a real family!

On this snowy Saturday afternoon Spencer and his daddy were finishing packing. Most stuff like junk Hotch didn't need or want anymore he either threw away or sold, the others were put into storage.

Spencer yawned as he packed away the last of his/Jacks toys into his box. He knuckled his eyes and grabbed his blanket and Artemis and used his go bag as a pillow. He yawned one last time and drifted off.

Hotch carried another box downstairs and placed it on top of another by the door. Morgan was suppose to come over and help him but he was running late. He had to take Clooney for a check up and Morgan said it was taking forever. Hotch stretched. He sighed.

'I'm getting old.' He thought.

He glanced around the empty living room and sighed again.

'It was about time for a change anyway.' He thought.

A knock at his door borught him out of his thoughts. He opened it to find Morgan and Clooney.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan greeted.

"Morgan. Clooney." Hotch greeted patting the dogs head.

"I thought Spencer could use a playmate while we finish up." He said.

"I'm sure he'll be happy. Speaking of. I haven't heard a peep from him in awhile." Hotch said.

"Maybe we should see if he's ok." Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. The three went upstairs and headed to Spencers room. Hotch and Morgan smiled at the sight of the toddler napping on his go bag.

Clooney went over to the toddler and laid down next to him.

The two adults chuckled and snapped a few pictures sending them to the rest of the family.

Morgan knelt down in front in front of the two and kissed the babys forehead. Then he patted Clooneys head.

Hotch took the go bag out from underneath him and replaced it with a pillow. He tucked the blanket tighter around him and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams buddy." He whispered. "Clooney. Look after him for me."

Clooney looked at Hotch as if to say 'you can count on me!'

They chuckled and headed back down.

"Keep those monsters boy." Morgan said.

Clooney barked quietly an affirmative.

Morgan closed the door and headed down stairs to help Hotch.

After a few hours a sleepy Spencer and Clooney made their way downstairs. Spencer didn't see his daddy so he went up to his big brother and leaned against him.

Morgan had just finished putting the last box together and was just about to take it outside when he felt something against his leg. He looked and smiled. He picked up his baby brother and held him to his chest.

"Hey there sleepy head." He cooed.

"Hi." Spencer whispered. Still trying to wake up.

Morgan looked down at Clooney and patted his head.

"Thanks for watching him boy." Morgan said.

Clooney barked and panted happily.

Hotch came in.

"Morgan. I thought you were bringing out the last box." Hotch said.

"I was." Morgan said turning around.

When he saw Spencer in his arms he smiled and knew why Morgan hadn't brought out the last box.

"Hey sleepy baby. It's almost dinner time. You getting hungry?" Hotch asked running his hand thorugh the babys hair.

Spencer nodded. He was getting hungry and he hadn't realized he slept that long. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Once the last box was loaded in the SUV the three men went to their favorite Chinese resturant. Of course Morgsn had to be the meanie butt and tease poor itty bitty Spencer about him and chopsticks. But karma got his revenge when a waitress tripped and got noodles all over him.

Hotch took pictures and sent them to Garcia who texted back.

'YAY! BLACKMAIL!'

After dinner they decided to see a movie. They wound up seeing 'Madagascar 3' which Spencer fell asleep during.

They went back to the house and Morgan got Clooney and bid his goodnights.

"See ya tomorrow Hotch." Morgan said.

"See you tomorrow and thanks." Hotch said.

"No problem." Morgan said walking out the door.

Hotch looked at his charge and smiled. He took him upstairs and decided the bath could wait til the morning and got him in his pjs from his go bag. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

Hotch decided to read his book a little. He was reading 'Corsair' by Clive Cussler. Tomorrow he and Spencer officially move into Rossis.

**Awww! So cute! Nomnomnomnomnom the s'more brownies I made are the freaking bomb!**

**Until next time! 10'000 years will give you such a crick in the neck!**


	147. Our new home

**A/N: Goooood evening my loverlie partners in crime busting! My god I'm blonde! And I have dark brown hair! Lol. Today I forgot literally where I was and I was in my room. I know right. Shows that I really live under a rock. XD. Anywho. The new story Portal is up! Whew! Go check it out if you haven't already, and check the story for the next new multi chapter! Now then, when we last left our baby hero he, his daddy and big bro were finishing packing up and heading to their new home. Let's see what goes on!**

**CountryCutie45-Why would I stop? I'm having way too much fun writing this! Plus Baby Reid still has more cases to solve and more UnSubs to stop.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to by Reptar.**

**Our new home and United family.**

Spencer woke up on something really soft. He opened his eyes and glanced around.

'Where am I?' He thought.

"Well good morning. I thought you were going to sleep all morning." JJ said.

Spencer blinked sleepily at her.

"JJ. Whewe awe we?" He yawned.

"Rossi's house. Remember we're all going to live here now?" She chuckled.

For a fast thinking genius, his mind is slow in the morning.

"Oh. Wight. Whewe's daddy?" He asked.

JJ scooped him up and carried into the bathroom.

"He, Morgan, and Rossi went to finish getting everything. They'll be back in time for lunch." She said helping the toddler bathe.

Once dressed she carried him downstairs where the other girls were waiting.

"Well good morning my Angel Baby!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Morning Handsome. Hungry?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded. JJ put in his booster seat as Emily placed a bowl of Fruity Pebbles in front of him. JJ rolled her eyes. She disapproved of sugary cereal. But if he ate it, she was satisfied.

"So my darling Baby Genius. Excited that Santa's coming?" She asked.

Spencer at first didn't believe in Santa but Garcia changed his mind.

Spencer nodded. He had his spoon in his mouth.

After breakfast they cleaned up the kitchen and headed into the living room where the Christmas decorations were.

"Awe we gonna dettowate?" Spencer asked.

"We sure are." Emily said handing him an ornament for the tree. Following Emily's example Spencer hung the red ball on the tree.

"Good job." Emily said.

Spencer smiled and contiued to decorate with the girls. About noon was when the men returned home. Spencer slid out of his booster seat and ran down the hall to meet his daddy.

"DADDY!" He exclaimed.

Hotch sat down the box and knelt to catch Spencer in a hug.

"Hey buddy. Somebodies in a really good mood. And do I smell cookies?" He asked.

"Uh huh. We dettowated and now we'we waiting fow fa tooties to be done." He relayed.

"Wow. You and the girls did a nice job decorating Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

"Why thank you my Stud Muffin." Garcia said.

They all chuckled. They sat down and had lunch. JJ, Spencer, and Hotch finished making the cookies and started to decorate them.

After lunch everyone finished un packing their things. Offically moving in and becoming a whole family.

Spencer yawned. He went over to the fireplace and laid down next to Clooney and Mudgie. The girls squeed quietly and the men chuckled.

At the end of the day they decided to just chill out and enjoy each others company. Spencer laid in his big brothers lap and talked. Hotch and Rossi were talking about some game while the girls were of course talking about shopping.

When his charge got quiet Morgan looked down and smiled.

"Bedtime." He whispered.

The others nodded and Hotch took the sleeping and changed him. He quickly changed and laid in bed next to him whispering to him.

The family slept peacefully without the horror of their job showing it's ugly face.

**YAY! Their all moved in! Whee!**

**Until next time! Say hello to my boom stick!**


	148. A BAU Christmas

**A/N: Goooooood evening my partners in crime busting and in crime! How goes it? So who's ready for this super adorable chapter? Well let me get the announcer and we can get going! When we last saw our baby hero he offically moved in with his family and decorated the manor for Christmas! Now it's Christmas Eve in the BAU household! Let's what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the White Rabbit.**

**A BAU family Christmas.**

_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the manor the brothers were at play while the adults chatted away. _

_Everyone was merry and happy even though the weather outside was crappy. _

_Earlier after breakfast they made snowmen and women of the BAU and hoped the weather wouldn't change and melt them all the way through._

_No words that could be said describe how happy were and now was the time to put the sleepy little one to bed._

_Now that the youngest was tuck in all nice and warm the were downstairs in a swarm._

_They laughing and rushing to the present under the tree and in the stockings before sunrise they couldn't wait to see their little ones eyes fill with suprise._

_Soon done was the task and took off their happy mask._

_With everything done and said the adults went to bed._

The next morning Spencer woke up to something fuzzy. He opened eyes and found Clooney and Mudgie laying on either side of him protectively. He smiled and patted the both of them. He slid out of bed and tottled to the stairs.

Clooney and Mudgie were right behind him. Clooney picked Spencer up and placed on Mudgies back and went downstairs. The dogs didn't like the idea of the 'pup' walking down the stairs by himself.

Mudgie carried him to the kitchen and went up to Rossi. He barked to get his attention.

Rossi looked down and chuckled. He took Spencer from Mudgie and settled him on his hip. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Morning kiddo." Rossi greeted.

"Mowning Wossi." Spencer yawned.

"Hey. None of that Rossi buisness. Outside of work and at home it's Dave or grandpa. Leave Rossi at work. Got me Munchkin?" He asked.

"Otay ganpa." Spencer said.

"Since we're on the subject. Same for me Short Stuff. No Morgan outside of work. It's Derek. We don't have to worry about Hotch and Emily." Morgan said.

"And for me and Garcia it's mommy and Penelope." JJ said.

Spencer looked at his family and nodded.

"Good. Breakfast time then you can see what Santa brought." Rossi said.

"Otay!" He exclaimed.

Rossi chuckled and placed Spencer in his booster seat and placed a plate of syrup drowned pancakes.

Spencer eagerly dug in and 'fed' Artemis.

Once the dishes were washed and put away Morgan and Spencer raced to the living room.

"You beat me Pretty Boy." He said.

"Fa Geniut always wins M-Dewek." Spencer said.

"Good save Handsome." Emily laughed.

Spencer smiled and sat with in his big brothers lap on the floor whilr Hotch and Rossi passed out the gifts.

Spencer got all kinds of toys and clothes. He got Legos and Hot Wheels. He got a few video games like Portal 2 and Just Dance he could play with Morgan. The clothes he got were jeans, t shirts, and long sleeves like Morgan wore. In his stocking was a mountain of candy which JJ said he could have after lunch. Spencer pouted tore through his last present and smiled. He got up and hugged Garcia.

"Fant you. I love my bantet." He said.

"You're welcome my Hunny Bun." She said settling him back into Morgans lap.

The family cleaned up the living room and then changed into fresh pajamas. Garcia insisted they stay in their pajamas all day.

While the girls were making lunch the men were playing with Spencer. The were using the Legos and Hot Wheel tracks to make a city.

Morgan and Spencer tested the 'highways' and 'roads' by sending the cars flying.

"Looks good gentlemen." JJ said taking a picture.

"Fant you." Spencer said.

After a Mac and Cheese filled lunch, Spencer laid down next to the dogs in front of the fire place.

Clooney smiled and ajusted him so it looked liked he sleeping in his 'arms'. Mudgie smiled too and laid protectly next to them like this morning.

The family cooed and took pictures. But if they tried to get near the dogs growled. They knew they didn't mean it. They were just looking after the baby.

Later that night they watched a ton of Christmas movies thanks to Garcia. But they liked them none the less. Spencer loved the 'Year without a Santa Claus.'

The family was happy to see their baby having fun and be carefree.

During 'Home Alone' Hotch felt a tiny body lean heavily on him. Knowing it was his son he smiled and kissed his the top of his head and took him to bed after saying their goodnights.

Hotch laid down next to his charge and carded a hand through his hair.

"Merry Christmas buddy. I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too daddy." Spencer mumbled sleepily.

Hotch smiled and snuggled Spencer closer to him. The family slept peacefully that awesome Christmas evening.

**AWW! So cute! 'Year without a Santa Claus' is my absolute favorite Christmas movie!**

**Until next time! Peekaboo! I see you!**


	149. Back to work

**A/N: Goooood evening my partners in crimebusting and in crime! So guess what? The brothers are back in school the weathers been fair so I might start updating like I use too. We'll see though. The new multi chapter is out! The Prince and Peasent. It's a slash fic so if you don't like don't read. Anywho when we last saw our baby hero he had an awesome Christmas! Whoo! Now it's time to get back to work! Let's go! My team to the briefing room immideatly and standby for your assignments.**

**A/N 2: Next few chapters dedicated to CountryCutie45! Enjoy my loverlie!**

**All reviewers-Silly people! Baby Reid's to fun to write! He'll be around for awhile. Trust me.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Leverage.**

**Back to work with a cold and Nashville Tennesse.**

Elsewhere. Brother.

"Please don't." A voice begged.

"You have sinned. You must pay!" He shouted.

"I repent! I repent!" The man shouted.

"Too late." He said.

He grabbed an old worn laptop and 'beat the sin' out of him. He stripped the man of the bloody clothes and placed black sandles on him.

Jet.

The team settled into their favorite spots on the jet. JJ got a call in the middle of the night that they has a case in Nashville Tennesse. But because of the snow the didn't leave til later that night.

"Siblings a sister and brother. The sister kills by sliting the throat with hard drivers from a computer. They were all women 20-30, blonde and surrogates. The brother same stresser different MO. He stalks online to see if they've 'sinned'. If they have he beats them to death with a used laptop and strips them of their clothes and leaves black sandles on them. Both pose their victims like their playing. Brother leaves them nude and sister leaves them clothed. The dumpsite is a secluded park." JJ relayed.

"Wow." was all Morgan could say.

"Do we now the possible stressor?" Hotch asked.

"It tould be fa lo-*cough cough* lott (loss) of a loved one." Spencer rasped.

The family frowned. Hotch felt his forehead and his frown deepened at the heat he found there.

"He's got a fever." He sighed.

"The doctor did say he'd get sick off and on the next few months." Garcia reminded.

That was right. The doctor did say he'd be sick off and on. Some days would be worse than others too.

"Rossi, you and I will go to the dumpsite. JJ and Emily you'll talk to the familes. Garcia and Morgan take this one to the hotel and put him to bed. I brought all of his medications, but make sure he eats first. He also needs a bath-" Hotch was cut off.

"Hotch man. We got this. Don't we Baby Girl." Morgan asked.

"Oh you know it. We'll take care of him you take care of the UnSubs." Garcia said cocooning Spencer in the blanket she made him.

Hotch sighed again and planted a loving kiss on the top of his head.

Spencer felt himself being cocooned in the blanket his aunt made him. He snuggled into it and his daddy and buried his face in Artemis. He dropped right off in a fevered sleep.

The family watched the toddlers actions warily. They hating seeing him so miserable.

Once they landed they seperated and headed off. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Emily took off for the station while Garcia and Morgan took the ailing baby to the hotel.

Hotel.

Garcia and Morgan walked into the hotel and whistled at how nice it was. They saw the service desk and went over to the elderly lady. She had to be at least 60. But they gave her props for working in a sweet place like this.

"Hi welcome to Embassy Suites. Aww. Sleepy little guy. Oh my he looks awful! Is he alright?" She asked worried about the baby.

"He's got a bit of a cold. But he'll be fine." Morgan said.

"Poor baby. We have excellent chefs. I'm sure they'll make him some soup. In the meantime may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Reservations for Hotchner." He said.

She typed the name in her computer and smiled.

"Yep right here. 7th floor room 718. Two bedrooms, twin size beds and non smoking." She said giving Morgan the room keys.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome. Now if you need anything at all just page me I'll get for you." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Garcia said.

"Of course. I have children and young grandchildren and I've always hated to see them so miserable." She said.

"Yeah we know what you mean. Come on Baby Girl. Let's get this one bathed and in bed." Morgan said.

Garcia nodded and followed Morgan. She turned to wave at the nice service lady. She waved back. The three headed up to the 7th floor and headed for their room.

Morgan unlocked the door and ushered Garcia in. Morgan went into the 'boys' room and set his and Spencers go bags on one of the beds. Garcia placed her bags on one of the beds in the 'girls' room.

She went out and heard the water running. Bath time. She looked at the blanket cocooned baby in her arms. She hated to wake him but he needed to be bathed and take his meds. Since they didn't leave til later in the evening they already had supper, but Garcia figured she could give Spencer his meds if he ate a crackers.

Morgan came in and took him from her. He woke Spencer long enough to bathe him. Spencer was too groggy to be embarrassed. After his bath they got him to eat some crackers and down his meds.

Morgan took in the 'boys' room and rocked him. Spencer was out in no time. But Morgan couldn't leave him so he laid down with him and was asleep in no time too.

The others came back frustrated and tired. Since it was late they figured they wouldn't be able to get a ground profile established so they called it quits til morning.

"Where's Morgan?" Hotch whispered in case his charge was asleep.

"In your guy's room. He didn't want to leave Spencer by himself so he laid down with him and fell asleep too." She whispered.

"Then it's time for bed. Good night everyone." Hotch whispered.

'Goodnight' Everyone choursed.

Rossi and Hotch smiled at the sight on the other bed. The two brothers tucked in and sleeping peacefully. The two older profilers quickly changed and got into bed. Knowing the could be in for a nightmared filled night.

Elsewhere. Sister.

"Please no." A girl begged.

"No. No mercy. You killed my father. You deserve to die." She said.

"No. I didn't. I I don't know w who you are." The girl begged.

"No excuse." She growled.

She picked up the hard drive and aimed for the throat. Blood spattering everywhere.

**Oh snaps y'all!**

**Until next time! It's the circle of life!**


	150. Still busting UnSubs

**A/N: IZ BAAAAACK! Did you miss me? So sorry for the long delay. I went away for the holiday weekend and after I got my Menigitis shot I came down with a fever and didn't up to writing. So little Reid and I kicked it for the weekend. But now my fever's broken and I can write! Though my mind is still a tad fuzzy so forgive me if it's short and/or there's a ton of mistakes. So team let's see how our baby hero is. When we last saw him they have a new case and poor baby came down with a cold. **

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Doctor Who (The one played by Matt Smith)**

**Doctor: I blame my Sonic Screwdriver. It's bin a bit wonky lately.**

**Still busting UnSubs even while sick!**

Elsewhere.

"So my brother dearest. Have you found a new sinner?" The sister asked.

"Yes. I have to go 'cleanse' his soul before I send him away to heaven." The brother said.

"Very well. I've found my newest victim anyhow. I must make her pay for her crimes. Be safe." She said.

"I will. You be safe too." He said.

The two set out to take care of their 'problems'.

Hotel.

Morgan was rocking his baby brother. His fever spiked and started to go back down but the poor baby couldn't sleep. He was too hot or too cold, or he'd wake up coughing violently.

Hotch and Rossi were in the other room getting ready for the morning. The girls minus Garcia already left for the station.

"I can't leave him Dave. I can't." Hotch whispered.

"I know Aaron. I dodn't want too either. But we have two UnSubs to catch. The faster we catch them the faster we can take of Little Bit in there." Rossi said.

The surrogate grandfather didn't like the idea of leaving his grandson behind in his time of need. But Morgan and Garcia would be here and they would be just a phone call away. He sighed and headed out.

"I'll meet you downstairs. Bye kiddo. We'll be home soon." Rossi said palming the baby's cheek.

Spencer just gave a weak wave. Hotch came in and gave his son a hug before returning to the station.

"Alright Baby Boy. Let's get you bathed and changed into fresh pjs." Morgan said.

Spencer nodded. Perhaps a bath would help him feel better. And it did for a while.

Penelope managed to get him to eat some soup before taking his medicine. After that Morgan decided to take Spencer to the pool.

"Morgan why are we taking him to the pool?" Garcia asked.

"Because the water might help him relax." Morgan said.

Morgan was right. Spencer stared at the still water before him and then watched the patterns the water made on the ceiling and it relaxed him to sleep.

Morgan smiled. His baby brother was finally asleep. He pulled the purple blanket tighter around him and he snuggled into his chest further. They took him back to the room and tucked him in.

Station-Later that night.

They had finally found the dumpsite in a secluded park just a few miles outside of Nashville. They found old and recent bodies. Both men and women. Some of the women were naked, but the blondes with the slit throats were clothed.

"Who every is doing this is. They are really whacked in the head." Emily said.

"I agree. I wish Spence was ok. I'm no good at geographic stuff." JJ said marking the dumpsite on the board.

"I know. Poor baby. He'll be back to his hyper self in no time." Emily assured.

Hotch and Rossi finally trudged in.

"How were the interviews?" Emily asked.

They snorted.

"That well huh?" Emily smiled.

"Ugh they were a pain in the ass. Some of the familes quit co operating soon after we mentioned the UnSubs." Rossi said.

"Has anyone checked on Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. He's been sleeping all day. They managed to get his fever down and kept it down. Though they been having trouble getting him to eat. They got him to eat some more soup and gave him more of his meds." JJ relayed.

Hotch was about to comment when a officer burst through the door.

"Agents you're needed!" She said.

They all bolted out to help. Here they had gotten one of the UnSubs. The brother.

"Let go! Let me go! That sinner must pay. He must!" He shouted.

"Silence!" The officers restraining him said.

Once settled in the interrogation room the team was ready to interrogate him. But they were stopped when Morgan came in.

"Morgan? Spencer? What are you doing here?!" Hotch demanded.

"Sorry. We heard you got one of the UnSubs and Spencer has a death grip on me." Morgan said.

"Daddy." Spencer rasped reaching out for him.

Hotch's expression softened and took the fever ridden baby.

"Spencer you know shouldn't be here. You need to be in bed." Hotch lightly scolded.

"I'm sowwy. I wanted to help." He rasped.

The others winced. Their little one sounded awful. He shouldn't be out. He needed to be in bed resting.

Spencer looked in the interrogation room and weakly wiggled.

"Spencer be still." Hotch said.

Following his charge's gaze, he realized why his charge was wiggling. He wanted to talk to the UnSub.

Hotch went in despite his family's debates and pleas.

The brother looked up and saw the ill boy. He frowned. Children were meant to smile and have fun, not be sick and gloomy. He admitted silently he has a soft spot for children and he just melted away with this one.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked.

"I don't feel good." He rasped.

'That's an understatement.' Hotch thought.

"You poor thing." He said.

"What youw name?" Spencer asked.

"Daniel. But that's all I'm giving you." He said. "And yes. I killed those people. I won't say which or how."

Spencer nodded. He was tired. At least they got something.

Hotch told the guard to take him away and keep him guarded. They had to get their youngest home.

Once back at the hotel, Hotch tucked Spencer into bed and got ready for bed himself. He slid in and smiled when Spencer snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around him protectively and fell to sleep.

Elsewhere.

"Oh my dearest brother. I'm coming for you." The sister said.

The helpless blonde before her writhed as she tried to get away.

"You poor unfortunate soul." She said sliting the blondes throat.

She cleaned up and grabbed her tools.

"I'm coming my dear brother hold on. I'll get you out of that prison." She said.

The scent of fresh blood filled the air.

**Oh snap! *yawn* Goodnight y'all. *snuggles under sleeping bag***

**Until next time! I...am...the doctor! Me: NOT!**


	151. Prison Break

**A/N: Gooood evening my loverlies! My mom got me new nail polish! She got me city navy, mosaic and safety yellow! Whoo! I haven't really painted my toenails in years. Well except for when I wrote 'Purple Toes'. Lol. Omg you guys I start school in 2 weeks! AHHHHHH! Anywho. When we last saw our baby hero, he interrogated one of the UnSubs despite having a cold. Now the sister plans to break her brother out of jail. Let's get going team!**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by the ghost in room.**

**Prison Break.**

Jailhouse.

"Pssst."

"Huh?"

"Psssssst Danny. Outside." A voice called to him.

Daniel got out of bed and looked out the window.

"Anna?" He asked.

"Yes my dear brother. I'm here to rescue you." She said.

"But Anna, we'll get caught. They found out everything after your last murder. I've been sentence to death." He said.

"All the more reason to get you out." She argued.

"Hey who's out there?" A voice called.

Dogs started barking and the search came on.

"I'll be back." She said.

Daniel just sighed and went back to bed.

Hotel-Later that morning

Hotch was rocking a teary eyed Spencer. He'd woken in the middle of the night crying because of nightmares spiking his fever again. He'd given him his medicine but haven't fallen asleep.

Spencer knuckled his eyes and took out the cooling pacifier he'd been sucking on to help his throat. Hotch took it, washed it, and put it back in the freezer. He gave Spencer a fresh cool one. Spencer happily sucked on it as it help his burning throat.

The girls couldn't help but squee over the sight of tiny Spencer with a pacifier. But it still pained them to see their baby like this.

Garcia and Morgan decided to take Spencer down to the pool again and let him relax once everybody left.

Morgan kept a tight grip on his baby brother. Afraid the toddler would disappear from them. Morgan glanced down at him and smiled as he saw the water calming Spencer to sleep.

Garcia ran a hand through Spencer hair as they rode the elevator back to the room.

"My poor baby." She whispered.

"I know. I wish we could do more. By the way Baby Girl, how are you? I mean you were exposed to the toxin too." He said.

"I'm alright. My breathing's fine and I'm taking my medicine like a good girl. But I'm more worried about my Junior G Man." She whispered.

Morgan nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing better than to make this go away and play with his hyper baby brother.

Once back in the room, Morgan woke Spencer long enough for lunch, his medicine, and a bath. Once that task was done Morgan laid down on the couch with Spencer on his chest. Spencer snuggled into him and fell to sleep.

Jailhouse-Later that night.

Spencer had predicted that the sister will try to break out the brother that night after failing last night. So Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Morgan were waiting at the jailhouse for the break in.

Morgan was there. Hotch called him and told him they needed him. So Morgan reluctantly switched sides with JJ and came to the jailhouse.

Spencer was right. Anna showed up and tried to get Daniel out. Morgan noticed and raced outside to grab Anna.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Anna Delino. You're under arrest." Morgan said.

Hotch took over reading her her rights.

Hotch and Rossi interrogated her but no luck. She was like stone. Until she saw a sickly Spencer.

JJ brought Spencer after having a nightmare and begging for his daddy. Hotch took the baby and settled him on his chest whispering to him.

"Is he sick?" Anna asked.

She got no response.

"Poor thing. I'm Anna. What's your name?" She asked.

"Pensew." He rasped around the cooling pacifier.

"Spencer. What a nice name. You know Spencer. I've been bad." She started. She confessed to everything.

Spencer the UnSub buster strikes again. The guards took her away and they headed back to the hotel.

Hotel-Middle of the night

Hotch groaned as his phone rang. He glanced at his charge and saw he was still sleeping peacefully.

He picked up his phone and answered.

"Hotchner." He said.

_"Agent. Sorry to wake you. But Daniel Delino escaped. We suspect he did after his sister was put to death."_

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!**

**Until next time! Ron: You just got licked! Lizard style!**


	152. Going to spoil him

**A/N: Gooood evening my loverlies! How goes it? To those in school I hope you're enjoying it. If not, my daddy tells me everyday 'remember to smile. it's all good.' and it works! My day gets better. So anyone else counting down the days til the season premire? I am! I've been counting down since the season finale. Yeah I have no life. Lol. Anywho before I continue to ramble like Reid. When we last saw our baby hero, he wasn't any better. In fact he was worse! And to make matters worse the brother of the brother-sister duo has escaped! Uh oh! Let's what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to by Hiccup.**

**Going to spoil him rotten**

Hotel-Early morning.

Hotch was pacing the room waiting for the others to get ready. The brother had escaped and could be anywhere by now.

But Hotch had something else on his mind. His charge had gotten worse. This morning though he seemed okay but still. He really didn't want to go chase this UnSub. He needed to be here with Spencer. He knew he was good hands. He sighed.

Hotch glanced down at his charge. He finally asleep after another nightmare filled night. Hotch wondered if his fever was causing the nightmares. He once read somewhere and Reid had told him before his downsizing that high fevers can cause hallucinations.

He kissed the top of his sons head and reluctantly passed him to Morgans waiting arms. Morgan got him and held him close. He smiled when Spencer woke for a brief second and then snuggled into his big brother.

Hotch smiled at this. Rossi, Emily, and JJ appeared ready to go. They reluctantly did so and headed out to catch this guy.

Morgan and Garcia watched them leave and settled down. Garcia had ordered breakfast and Morgan was rocking Spencer while whispering to him. Hoping it would keep the nightmares away.

When breakfast arrived Spencer slowly awoke. He looked up his big brother.

"M'gn." He said groggily around his cooling pacifier.

Morgan looked down and smiled at his little brother. He patted his back.

"Hey Baby Boy. How you feeling today?" He asked.

"T'wed." He yawned.

"I know. But it's breakfast time. Think you can eat for me and take your meds?" He asked.

Spencer nodded and did that. Once done he leaned back into Morgan heavily.

"I wish I can make you feel better." Morgan thought out loud.

"You being hewe is nuff." Spencer sleepily.

Morgans heart melted. So did Garcias. Morgan was willing to walk on glass, sleep in a bed of nails, revive William and put another bullet in him, Morgan was willing to anything to get his hyperactive brother back to perfect health and yet all he wanted was just his family.

Morgan lightly tightened his hold and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere Pretty Baby." He said.

Morgan and Garcia read a few books to Spencer before he fell to sleep again.

Secluded park-Later that night.

Hotch and the others had been up and down the city looking for the brother. No luck. So they came back here as a last resort.

They waited and waited and waited. They really hated the waited game. Though it was worse if one of them was in a hospital.

They jumped as Hotchs phone rang.

"Hotchner." He said.

_"Hotch. Morgan. You need to get here. The UnSub was here."_

"What!? Are you guys ok? Is Spencer ok?" He asked.

_"He's fine. Garcia's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. The UnSub tried to 'cleanse' a women here and we got him."_

"Thank God. Alright we'll be there soon." Hotch said.

_"Alright. Bye."_

Hotch hung and told the others and they sped off for the hotel.

Hotel.

The UnSub sat on the floor with a straight jacket on. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were talking to the police while the girls tended to Spencer who was looking a bit better.

Once they were done and Daniel was being escourted to the psych ward, Hotch took his charge from the girls and held him close.

Spencer snuggled into him and drifted off. Hotch thanked God for the umpteenth time as he held his son and refused to let go.

Morgan told the others what Spencer told him and it too melted their hearts. When they got home they were taking time off and spending it with their youngest.

After the family was fed and showered they hit hay.

Hotch didn't fall to sleep right away. He watched Spencer sleep for a while stroking his hair comfortingly. A few days off with their youngest sounded like a good idea. First they get him better and then spoil the baby absolutly rotten.

Hotch smiled at the thought of spoiled rotten Spencer.

'So damn adorable.' He thought.

After a few hours of watching his charge his laid down fell to sleep with Spencer tucked in his arms.

***Imagins a spoiled Spencer* AWWW! SO CUTE! Anywho CountryCutie45 I hope you enjoyed these last few chapters!**

**Until next time! What's on the menu!? It's Pumbaa.**


	153. Missed Smiles

**A/N: Huff...huff...wheeze...pant...O my god...you guys...puff...I was kidnapped...huff...by plot bunnies...O my godddddd. They want me to write another multi chapter and a new series about Reid. Not as a child, the adult. Details will be posted on my profile. *Hears something and turns.* Oh no...THE BUNNIES ARE BACK! *Runs* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh! *While running* When we last saw our baby hero *Dodges a deadly carrot* he busted the UnSubs and the family is ready for a vacation...huff huff...*gets caught again* HELPPPPPPP!**

**CountryCutie45-I'm glad you enjoyed it! And you're welcome! You're my first UnSub Reader Person. Lol XD!**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by those gosh darn plot bunnies.**

**Missed Smiles.**

The team woke the next morning and they got a message from the pilots that they were grounded for today or the next couple days due to the snow. But they didn't care. This was the time to take their vacation and get their sick little one back to perfect health.

Speaking of whom he was still asleep. Snoring away softly around the cooling pacifier in his mouth. Snuggled into his father and into Artemis and his purple blanket.

Hotch stroked Spencers hair lovingly. He was glad he didn't have to get to go anywhere and leave his youngest. Hell he could stay in bed all day if he wanted too. Though it may drive him a bit stir crazy, but for his son he gladly go crazy.

Paranoid Hotch checked Spencers fever for the umpteenth time. Still 100.9. It had gone down a lot. Which made everyone happy to know their youngest was getting better. Slowly but surely.

Hotch sighed. As much as he hated to leave his son even for a second, he needed a shower and Spencer needed a bath. Both needed to eat breakfast and Spencer had to take his meds. So decision made Hotch took a quick shower.

When he got out he saw his charge was still sleeping peacefully. He got changed into a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Hating to wake his charge, he had too. It was bath time. He gathered up fresh pajamas and a pull up for him and put them on the counter in the bathroom.

Hotch went to his charge and woke him. The sleepy baby fisted his eyes. Hotch had to admit, even though he was sick Spencer still looked so cute waking up. His hair was like a haystack, instead of his thumb he had a pacifier. He clung to Artemis and the purple blanket half cocooning him.

Hotch took a quick picture and gathered the dozy baby in his arms and went into the bathroom. Bathed and in clean pajamas Spencer felt better. Hotch and Spencer joined the others for breakfast and got Spencer to take his meds.

"How we feeling today Pretty Baby?" Morgan asked.

"Bettew." Spencer rasped.

"That's good Handsome." Emily said.

Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes. Being sick sucks out loud.

"Hey Baby Boy. Want to go to the pool?" Morgan asked.

Hotch looked at Morgan like he grew another head. So did the others minus Garcia.

"Morgan I don-" Hotch was cut off.

"Hear me out. Garcia and I have been taking him too the pool to relax. Not swim. We go when no ones around and just watch the still water, and the patterns it makes on the ceiling. It's relaxing and Spencers fallen asleep to it." Morgan explained. "So. How bout it?"

Spencer nodded. JJ gave him another pacifier. His throat was still sore. He raised his arms to his big brother and Morgan smiled. He took the baby and headed for the pool. The others followed, curious if what Morgan said was true.

Morgan thanked god that there was no one there. The water before them was still and making beautiful patterns on the ceiling and the walls.

They watched as it actually lulled the youngest into peaceful sleep.

"Wow. You were right." Emily said amazed.

"I didn't the first time either Sweet Cheeks until we brought him here the first day. We've been bringing him here after breakfast or when he couldn't sleep." Garcia said carding a hand through the babys soft locks.

Hotch made a note to himself that if they were on cases and Spencer was having his nightmares he'd bring him to the pool and let the water soothe him.

After a few hours the team was in a heated game of poker. Derek was winning so far but he could see Emily was waiting to pull something out of her sleeve. Placing his bet he glanced at Emily and she threw him a smug look. He shrunk back in his seat a little.

Emily was just about to place her bet when they heard the pitter patter of little feet. Emily smiled at the sleepy boy and scooped him up blanket and all. Her smile widened when he snuggled into her.

"Hi Handsome. Have a good nap?" She asked.

Spencer nodded sleepily. He glanced at Emilys hand and reached over the table and gave her another card. Emily looked at the toddler and he nodded. Emily laid down her cards and won the pot.

"That's cheating. Using Baby Boy." Morgan teased earning him a swat on the back of the head. "OW! Hotch! What was that for?!"

"Keep it down Morgan. And don't tease your sister and brother, especially when he's just woken up from his nap." Hotch said with a serious look in his face.

The others were cracking up. Even Spencer smiled. Which made them smile.

"Hey now. There's something I know I missed." Morgan said.

Spencer looked confused.

"Your smile Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

Spencer smiled widely and brightly. They all missed that smile.

Later that night the team went to bed happy and relieved that their baby was getting better.

Hotch climbed in and Spencer snuggled into him. Hotch kissed his forehead and laid down. He wrapped an around him protectively and drifted off.

**Aww!**

**Until next time: Me: *muffled cries* Plot Bunnies: She belongs to us! *laughes evilly***


	154. Family time

**A/N: Baby Reid: Hi. I'm Pencew Weid. As you tan tee Dartut Tawlawa is til wif fa plot bunnies. But don wowwy we'we worting hawd to find hew. Oh fa new multi chaptew info and fa new sewies info is on hew pwofile, so pease tate a loot at fem. We'we towwy if fis is showt but it's way pat my bedtime and daddy taid I tould only tay up and do fis. When we taw me I was tlowly getting bettew! But we'we till nowed in! Let's tee what we'we up too! Daddy how'd I do? Hotch: You did great! Now to bed with you. Garcia take care of him, the rest of you with me, we have a missing team member to find.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by the spy who burned me.**

**Family time.**

"So we're still snowed in?" Hotch asked his gaze not leaving the slumbering little profiler.

Spencer was getting better. His fever broke after breakfast that morning and he fell right back to sleep after taking his meds. But Hotch wouldn't be suprised if he was exhausted. Battling a high fever like that the last few days was sure to take it's toll.

"Yes. Thank you." Hotch hung up his phone. He spoke to the hotel manager and the pilots just now. They were still snowed in.

Hotch sat back on the bed and peeled the blankets back revealing his charge. He was lying on his stomach, his hair everywhere, face buried in Artemis and the pillow, his purple blanket cocooning him, and thumb in his mouth. His throat no longer felt like it was on fire.

Hotch smiled at his sleeping son. He snapped a few pictures and covered him back up like he found him and carded a hand through his hair. He didn't want to wake his youngest. He decided his bath could waitand he already his medicine and breakfast.

A soft knock at the door drew Hotch out of his thoughts and he looked torwards the door. JJ was standing in the door way. She walked over and felt Spencers forehead smiling when she didn't feel any heat. She brushed a stray bang out of his face.

"So. We good to fly or are we still snowed in?" She asked.

"Still snowed in." Hotch said.

JJ nodded. She carded a hand through his hand once more and started out the door. Stopping at her bosses voice.

"JJ. Tell the others we're still stuck. And tell Morgan his baby brothers fine and to not try to kick the door in. Spencer still needs to rest a few days." Hotch said.

"Will do. And yeah it's sorta been hell keeping Morgan from kicking the door in." JJ giggled.

She closed the door behind her and joined the others back in the living area. They had 'Sherlock Holmes' playing in the DVD player.

"Well? Do we get to go home?" Garcia asked. "And how's my baby?"

"He's fine. His fever's still gone. We're still snowed in. And Morgan." JJ relayed.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch said your baby brother's still sleeping and not to kick the door in. I have to agree with Hotch though. Spencer going to need a few more days." She said.

"I don't blame him. I would be dead tired if I were him. Poor Baby." Emily said.

Morgan kept his gaze at the door trying to make it disappear. He turned back to the movie when he realized it wasn't going to happen.

After lunch Spencer was sitting in his father's lap in the living room watching another movie. They were watching 'The Bucket List' this time. The girls went through a few boxes of tissues, it even got Morgan going a little. Spencer was too dozy to pay attention. His meds were kicking in and it was naptime anyway.

During the next movie which was 'Pyscho' Spencer had fallen asleep. Along with Morgan. The two were sitting in the rocker with Spencers blanket tucked around them. Morgan was snoring away loudly and Spencer was lightly snoring here and there.

They tried to get the two to lay down in the bedroom but Morgan would just fall right back too sleep. So they were left as is. Garcia and the others took a few pictures. This one became Garcia's new background on her laptop.

Hotch smiled. He saved the picture and looked at his new background from yesterday. It was of his son waking up. He had major bed head, a cooling pacifier in his mouth, clung to Artemis and his blanket. Garcia snuck a glance and squeed. So did the other girls. They were jealous because Hotch wouldn't share the photo. But promised to put it in Spencer's baby book.

After his bath Spencer crawled into his mother's lap in the rocking chair and handed her a book. She took the book and chuckled.

"Wead peas?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. Just let me get comfortable." She said adjusting herself while Garcia tucked Spencers blanket around him and kissed his forehead.

Spencer smiled. He looked up at his mother. "Weady?"

"Yep." She said opening the book.

She began reading the book 'If you give a mouse a cookie'.

"The end." She finished.

She glanced down and smiled. She the sleeping boys forehead and passed him to his fathers waiting arms.

"Thanks for reading to him JJ." Hotch said.

"No problem Hotch. Now off to bed. All of us. It's been a long case, we all need to sleep." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Morgan gave her a mock salute earning him a swat on his behind.

"Ow! Hey!" He hissed.

"Behave or you're getting a time out. And be quiet. Your baby brother's sleeping." She scolded playfully but sternly.

The others laughed and so did Morgan. They all went to bed. JJ was right. They need a good nights sleep. Last night and the night before didn't really do it for them.

Hotch kissed the top of his charge's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled brightly when his son snuggled into him. Hotch drifted off knowing his charge was ok.

**The girls: *Squeal* AWWWWW!**

**Until next time! *Gunshots* Morgan: Freaking bunnies.**


	155. The pilots get a POV

**A/N: Garcia: Hello my pretties! We got her back! Woot! All my babies are home safe and sound! Currently Darkus is sleeping with Baby Spencey. She's exhuasted and her allergies are acting up. Poor sweetie. But she says she'll be back tomorrow if her head doesn't kill her overnight. Anywho! When we last saw me and my babies we had a little movie day and my Snuggle Bunny's all better! Whee! Well let's see what we're up too shall we? ONWARD!**

**A/N 2: Garcia: Darkus wanted me to tell you she giving the pilots a point of view! Should be fun! Btw, Darkus loves pop tarts! Her faves are cookies and cream, strawberry (she's old school a little), and brown sugar and cinnemon! Yum! She hates coffee. It apparently gives her headaches, and energy drinks she's not allowed to have due to a scar on her stomach from an ulcer. But she never says no to Coke Cola or Pepsi.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you Kevin! He forgot to spel chek.**

**The pilots get a POV!**

Jet.

Spencer woke up when the jet jumped from turbluence. He looked around and saw his daddy and the others were sleeping. He pecked his daddy's cheek and carefully slid from grip and headed to the bathroom.

Using the stepstool the pilots placed in the bathroom for him, he took care of business. Once done he washed his hands and headed out.

He ran into one of the pilots who making a fresh pot of coffee. God Spencer missed coffee. But milk, juice, water, and a little soda from time to time was better for a toddler.

The pilot looked down and smiled at him. He scooped him and settled him on his hip while he made the fresh brew.

"Good morning Agent Reid." The pilot greeted.

The pilots still as well as the other agents at the Bureau still called him Reid. It was easier and they were use to it.

"Mowning." Spencer greeted back.

"Just making a fresh pot for your daddy and the rest of the crew." He said. "What are doing up little one?"

"I had to go." Spencer said.

"Ah I see." He chuckled. "Well. The coffee will be ready by the time they get up. There fresh milk and juice in the fridge for you little man."

"Otay." He said.

The pilot smiled. He set the baby on his feet.

"You should go back to your daddy before he wakes up and finds you're not there." He said.

Spencer nodded. He hugged the pilot and went back to his daddy. He carefully slid in and snuggled back into him.

The pilot smiled and went back into the cockit.

"Cute kid huh?" Pilot one asked.

"Yeah. Agent Hotchner's lucky. If the kid had no where to go I would've taken him." Pilot two said.

"I know. Even when he was an adult he was too cute. Half the Bureau wants to adopt him." Pilot one chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Pilot two said.

Cabin.

Aaron woke slowly. He began to panic when he didn't feel his charge beside him.

He was about to open his eyes when he heard one of the pilots and his charge talking. He relaxed. He relaxed even more when Spencer returned to his arms and snuggled back into him.

Hotch smiled a little and tightened his hold on his charge. He wanted to drift back off but after his mini panic attack he just wanted to hold his son.

After about an hour Hotch woke up completely not realizing he fell back to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw he charge was still out cold and would be for another hour. He careful got up and stretched.

He smiled the delicious scent of coffee and went to make a cup. Rossi followed suit.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Hotch greeted back.

Rossi took a sip and sighed.

"That's better." He said.

Hotch chuckled.

"Having trouble waking up old timer?" Hotch teased.

"Old timer? I should make you sleep outside with Mudgie for that." Rossi said.

Hotch laughed.

"So. How's our youngest? He sleep alright?" Rossi asked.

"He's fine. Slept good." Hotch said.

"Good. I have a few things to do with my grandson today." Rossi said sipping more coffee.

"Oh what do you have planned?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Can't tell you. You'll have to wait til later." Rossi said.

"Whatever you say old man." Hotch teased again.

That earned him a whack upside the head.

"Hey!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Respect your elders." Rossi snorted then laughed.

Hotch rolled his eyes and re joined his charge on the couch where he watch him sleep peacefully.

An hour later.

Spencer woke up to the sound of hushed voices. He rolled over and sat up. He fisted his eyes and crawled into his daddy's lap.

Hotch smiled and got Spencer a cookies and cream pop tart.

Spencer ate while talking to his big brother and sister. Laughing and having fun.

Hotch the whole way home finshed his paperwork and joined the others, still wondering what Dave had planned for his charge. He'd have to wait and see.

**Garcia: AWW! Whoop. I forgot Darkus and Spencey are sleeping.**

**Until next time! When there's a case to solve and the police are stumped. Who you gonna call? BAU! When there's gunshot here and some over there. Who you gonna call? BAU!**


	156. Ganpas chicken and waffles

**A/N: Baby Reid: Towwy guys. But Dartus till isn't feeling good. Hew allewgies and tinuses awe acting up. She tays towwy if fis is showt. But she touldn't eave you wifout an update. But she should be hewe tomowwo, so peas don't be mad. In fa meantime you tan till enjoy fa chapter. When we lat taw me and fa family we wewe heading home and ganpa taid me and him have tuff to do togefer. Let's go tee! Rossi: Spencer? There you are I was looking for you. Spencer: Ganpa! Did I do good? Rossi: Excellent. Now let's go before your dad sends a SWAT team after us. **

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by the Dummi Bears (virtual cookie if you guess where that's from!)**

**Ganpa's Chicken and Waffles.**

When the team pulled into the drive they still couldn't believe this was their home. Spencer tottled inside and was greeted by two canines.

Spencer giggled as the two big dogs licked his face.

"H hi Tooney. Hi M mudgie." Spencer giggled.

The others were watching and smiling. They took pictures and Garcia recorded the whole thing.

Rossi picked the toddler up as Morgan took the dogs and let them outside. The others headed upstairs to unpack and re fill their go bags.

Rossi was washing the slobbered covered toddlers face and hands once that was done he set the baby on the island and gathered some bowls and ingridients.

"Alrighty you. We're going to make dinner." Rossi said.

"What's for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"Chicken and waffles." Rossi said.

Spencer looked at his grandpa and then laughed. Chicken and waffles sounded like a goofy combo but it also sounded good.

"Alright. First we make the batter for the chicken and waffles." Rossi said.

He started putting the stuff together and let the flour covered Spencer stir the batter. Rossi snapped a quick picture. Then they dipped the chicken in the batter and put in the deep fryer. Rossi handled the waffle maker. He didn't want Spencer to get burned.

Rossi took the chicken out and made the last batch of it and waffles. Spencer started to clean up and gathered up plates.

He tottled to the dining room. JJ saw him go in with the plates and went to help him. She and him set the table.

Rossi brought out the food while JJ and Spencer gathered everyone. Everyone looked amused when they saw the chicken and waffles. They dug in and it was awesome!

"This is so good." Emily said.

"I agree. Good job Pretty Boy. Rossi." Morgan said.

"Thank (fant) you." The two said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

When dinner was done and the kitchen was clean the family gathered in the living room. Hotch gave Spencer his bath while the others cleaned up.

Hotch and Spencer were in the rocking chair reading 'Goodnight Moon' for the bedtime story. When Spencer was asleep and Hotch put him down they discussed New Years plans. They even debated if Spencer would be allowed to stay awake til midnight.

About eleven after a movie the heard the pitter patter of little feet. They looked at the doorway and saw a scared teary eyed toddler.

Spencer raised his arms and Hotch picked him up instantly. Spencer buried his face in his daddy shoulder and sobbed a little.

"What's wrong buddy? Nightmares?" Hotch asked.

Spencer nodded. Hotch sighed. The looked concerned. Nightmares were never fun and Spencer had them almost nightly.

Hotch kissed the top of his head and settled back into the rocker.

The family came up with an idea. They started making up a story about a king and chicken and waffles.

Spencer laughed and giggled. He was getting sleepy again. Letting his family's voices lull him, he went straight back to sleep.

Spencer had no more nightmares but dreams about chickens and waffles. At least Spencer was smiling.

**Baby Reid: I want tome mowe thiten and waffles! And Dartus wants tome! She loves it!**

**Until next time! Cheese is a funny word! Don't deny it!**


	157. Good days

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my doves! Miss me? Has little Reid been good for everyone? I bet he has. He's a always a sweetie. *Looks at clock. 10:30* Oh wow. A bit early for me to start. I usually start about 11:30 and finish about midnight-12:30. Oh well. It's not like I'm going to bed after this. I'm a night owl. I don't do mornings. Anywho! When we last saw our baby hero, he and 'Ganpa' Rossi made chicken and waffles! The best combo ever! I want some now. Wonder what there up too today? Let's go see.**

**kc1997kc-I want mine made by them too! **

**jenny crum-He is adorable! The UnSubs can't resist to his adorableness.**

**Sue1313-Thank you. When the temp goes from hot/warm to cold or the other way around my allergies and sinuses react to it. It usually only lasts a day or two give or take. **

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by Hamtaro. Because hamsters can't spell.**

**One of the good days**

Spencer sat in the buggy as Morgan and Garcia shopped and looked around at the party store. Spencer looked around in awe at the over sized store. There were thing for Christmas, Halloween, Easter, all kinds of holidays.

But they were here for New Years. Before his downsizing, Spencer would spend his New Years at home reading and watching his favorite movies. He'd call his mother too when she was alive. But now he has his family.

He wondered if his daddy would let him stay til midnight. If he could stay up that long. He bedtime and the time he conked out was 9:00. His bath if at night was 8:00. Then storytime, then bed. Unless they had a case or people over then Spencer conked out at 11.

He giggled when Morgan put on a funky New Years hat.

"You like Pretty Boy?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. He saw another hat that Morgan. It was like a redneck beer hat.

"Dewek. Fat one." Spencer said pointing to it.

Morgan laughed and tried it on.

"How do I look? Like a redneck?" Morgan asked.

"A weiwd wednect." Spencer giggled.

He and Morgan sat there and played with all the hats, toys, party favors. Laughing and having fun.

Garcia while looking for more confetti and black streamer, she caught her two favorite boys and snapped photos and sent to the others.

Getting what she came to the store for she gathered her items and her boys and went to go feed them before Spencer conked out for a while.

They stopped at a McDonalds with Play Land.

While Morgan ordered, Garcia watched as the hyperactive mini profiler ran around, jump, slide, bounce. She was really happy to see her ypungest so content and carefree.

After lunch Garcia and Morgan let him play some more before going home. On their way Morgan looked at the toddler through rearview mirror and smiled at the sleeping baby. His thumb in his mouth, Artemis cluched tightly in his arms, hair standing at odds and ends.

Garcia carried in her purchases and Morgan the sleeping baby. The dogs came to greet them but noticed the pup in their masters arms they greeted them quietly.

"Looks like someone had a good day." Emily said from the stairway. She had just finished her laundry.

"Yep. This two had fun!" Garcia quietly exclaimed.

"I know it. Those pics you sent were really cute." She said.

"Thank you. Where's everyone?" Garcia asked.

"JJ is with her mom. Hotch and Rossi went to the Bureau for some files and to turn in their reports of the last case." She said.

Garcia nodded. She and Emily put away Garcias items and went to look for Morgan and Spencer.

They found the two sprawled out on the floor with the dogs and Sergio. The girls smiled and took more pics.

After a few hours when the others got home they found the house tidied and smelled dinner cooking.

"Daddy!" A tiny voice rang out.

Hotch kneeled and braced himself to catch his son. He caught him and stood up.

"Hey you. Did you have fun with your big brother and aunt?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Spencer said.

At dinner Spencer told them about his morning out. He even asked Hotch if could stay up on New Years Eve.

"We'll see buddy." He said.

Spencer nodded and went back to eating. Tonight's dinner was pulled pork sandwhiches and Mac and Cheese.

After dinner Emily and Spencer chilled out in the rocking chair and fell to sleep about 10:30 to 'Madagascar'.

It was a good day today.

**Awww! Sorry if it's short. But my head's fuzzy. So I'm going to watch some tv and chill out.**

**Until next time: GLaDOS: This is the part where he kills you! Wheatly: This is the part where I kill you!**


	158. New Years Eve

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my loverlies! You're late for tea! Sorry. Watching the live version of Alice and Wonderland. Love that movie. Love the cartoon! Love all the Disney movies! My favorite one is Hunchback of Notre Dame. Whoop! Rambling again. Sorry! I feel much better and on a sugar hype! WHEE! Anywhoooooooooo. When we last saw our baby hero they were getting ready for New Years! Wonder if daddy Hotch will Spencey stay up? Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by chickens! **

**New Years Eve.**

A shriek filled the manor as Spencer ran and hid. He panted and relaxed. No way he was going to be found.

He peeked out from his hiding spot and dodged the bigs hands that tried to grab him. He ran but was caught!

He laughed as his big brothers hands tickled him. He giggled and writhed in Morgans arms trying to get free. But to no avail. The tickle monster kept up his attack.

The others watched fondly as the two brothers played.

"Aaron. Is it wise to let Spencer rough house and run around? The doctor said he'd get sick off and on, and he just recovered from a fever." Rossi pointed out.

"He'll be fine Dave. Plus he needs to get rid of that energy. I figure if he wears out and sleeps good at naptime he might make it to midnight. I doubt it, but we know how stubborn he is." Hotch chuckled.

Morgan tossed Spencer in the air and blew a raspberry on his belly when he caught him.

"So you letting him stay up?" JJ asked taking a seat next to Hotch.

"Yep. Like I said I doubt he'd make it to midnight." Hotch said.

Emily and Garcia walked in with bags of KFC finger licking good stuff.

"Lunch my doves!" Garcia sang.

The tickle monster stopped his attack and threw his victim over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Spencer giggled. Morgan gently sat him in his booster seat and sat next to him. Hotch fixed Spencers plate and sat next to him on his left.

While they ate Spencer chatted away about his and his big brothers morning. He told them how he and his daddy made breakfast. They made strawberry pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns. Then how his big brother chased him and played hide and seek, then the tickle monster got him.

They loved it when their youngest went off in a tangent. They could listen to him for hours. He was entertainmet himself. TV be damned.

"Daddy. Tan tay up tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Sure you can stay up. But you have to behave." Hotch said.

"Yes! I'll be good." Spencer whooped.

They chuckled. Once the kitchen was cleaned. Spencer rubbed his eyes sleepily. He saw Emily and tottled over to her. He raised his arms.

Emily smiled at the sleepy baby. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest. Her smile broadened when she felt his head rest on her shoulder. She sat in the rocking chair and rocked. She hummed 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to him.

As soon as he was asleep she took him upstairs and tucked him in bed. She chuckled when Sergio jumped on the bed and snuggled with Spencer. Clooney and Mudgie layed at the foot of the bed watching the door.

"You keep your eyes on him Sergio, keep the monsters away. You two. Guard the door." Emily said.

Sergio looked at her to say 'I got this.' Clooney and Mudgie looked to say 'You know we got his back.'

She smiled and closed the door leaving the slumbering baby to his dreams.

"Spencer go down okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yep. He's fine. So shall we see what the rest of the family's up too?" She asked threading her arm around his.

"Sure." Hotch chuckled.

They went downstairs to find the others in a heated game of 20 questions. They snickered and joined in.

A few hours later. They heard the pitter patter of little feet. Since Artemis was in the wash, Spencer held Sergio, his hair was sticking out, he was dragging his blanket.

The girls squeed and took pictures. The men chuckled.

Spencer put down Sergio and tottled to his daddy and climbed in his lap. Sergio jumped back into Spencers. The dogs went to lay in their beds.

Hotch rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.

That night the family played games and watched movies. They also counted down the hours til midnight.

The tickle monster attacked again sending Spencer into a laughing fit.

Spencer and the girls made cookies and cupcakes. Spencer needed a bath after that for he was covered in flour, batter, and icing.

By 10 everyone was settled in and in their pjs. They were watching 'The Blind Side'. They laughed and the girls cried a little. It was a really good movie.

Midnight came and they watched the ball drop. They cheered and clapped. The glanced at their youngest and saw the little one yawning and fisting his eyes.

They thought for sure he'd fall asleep during the movie. But no. He managed to stay awake. But now was sleepy.

Hotch took his charge and rocked him. Once asleep they all headed to bed.

Tonight was a good start to a New Year.

**AWWW! I love KFC btw. On New Years Eve my brothers and I will have contests on our Wii all night.**

**Until next time! Have I gone mad?**


	159. Mississippi y'all

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my doves! Tomorrow's Friday! Whoo! Rejoice my doves! Speaking of Fridays excuse me. Geek Out Alert! OMG THE NEW SEASON OF GHOST ADVENTURES STARTS TOMORROW! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Iz happy! Geek out over. I'm a dork and proud of it! Lol. Whoop! Rumbling like Reid again! When we last saw our baby hero he stayed til midnight on New Years! WHOO! Let's see what the family's up too today.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you Monsters INC.**

**Mississippi y'all**

Spencer woke the next morning, rather noonish. He guessed staying up way past his bedtime wasn't a idea. He still felt tired.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he went to bathroom and did his buisness. He then headed downstairs and found the family in the living room. He tottled over to his daddy and climbed in his lap.

Hotch looked down at his charge and smiled. He too guessed that Spencer staying up past his bedtime wasn't a good idea. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Afternoon buddy." He chuckled.

"Hi daddy." Spencer yawned.

"Still tired Baby Boy?" Derek chuckled.

Spencer nodded.

"No more staying up past your bedtime then." JJ laughed.

Spencer smiled sleepily. The baby took a while to wake up.

He jumped when JJs cell went off. JJ giggled and apologized.

"Excuse me guys." She said leaving the room.

She went into the dining room and answered her phone.

"Hello? Hi Chief Masterson." She said.

_"Agent Jareau. There's a case in Mississippi. You're team is needed."_

"Of course. We'll be there soon." She hung up and sighed.

She re entered the living room.

"Guys. We have work to do." She said.

"Alright. JJ, Dave, Emily. We'll go to the Bureau. Derek, you and Penelope get Spencer ready and meet us in the conference room." Hotch said handing the toddler to Morgan.

He took him upstairs and got him bathed and changed while Garcia packed their go bags and such in the SUV.

Once done they headed off for the BAU. The gathered around the round table and gave JJ their full attention.

"We have a case in Mississippi. These four women went missing. Alice Hunt, Emma Hummings, Janice Miller, and Celia Manning. Alice and Janice were found yesterday bound and gagged. Both rapped brutally. Alice died last night from a severe concussion and internal bleeding. Janice has fallen into a coma and the doctors don't think she'll last much longer. Emma and Celia have yet to be found." JJ relayed.

"A serial rapist. Torutres and rapes the victims." Rossi said.

"Why? There has to be a motive in there somewhere." Morgan said.

"Maybe fa UnTub tomes fwom an abutive batgwound. Ow he mentally untable and tates his fr fru his anger out on fem." Spencer theorized.

"Good theory kiddo. He might also be young. Look at the victims. They can't be no older than high school. 16-17 tops. If he's old, this is one sick bastard." Rossi said.

"Alright we got something to go on for now. Wheels up now." Hotch said.

When they got on the plane the pilots told them they were grounded for at least a few hours. There was tornado happening and they didn't want to risk getting caught in the storm.

While grounded they worked a little more. Spencer guessed that the UnSub could be a high school student himself if older than he should be in his early to mid 30s. Medium build. Probably 6 foot. Has a steady job and lives in a subtle neighborhood.

Satisfied with what they had Spencer climbed onto the couch and plopped down. He snuggled into Artemis half using him for pillow and closed his eyes.

The family watched the whole thing. Hotch got up and picked the baby up and began to rock. Spencer didn't protest. He snuggled into Hotch and slept.

Hotch chuckled. It was about time his charge knocked out. Hotch decided no more late nighters for this one. And since they were on a case Hotch knew his charge would work himself into the ground.

The plane took of about 11pm when they got the go ahead to fly. The team decided to catch up some sleep. They had a feeling it was going to be a long case.

Elsewhere.

"Come on now Sugar. Dance for daddy." He said.

"I I can't. I'm too tired. Please. I promise to dance later." Emma stammered.

"You know I have to punish you if you don't." He growled lowly.

"I'll dance. D daddy." She stammered.

"Atta girl. Why can't you be more like her?" He asked the girl next to her.

Celia looked at him in fear. She couldn't answer with a gag on.

Emma looked at Celia with determination her eyes. They were going to out.

The UnSub was not pleased with Emma and punished her.

Pirceing screams and muffled cries filled the air. The scent of blood and lust was heavy.

**Damn. This guy's whack.**

**Until next time! Here's a llama there's a llama another little llama fuzzy llama funny llama llama llama duck!**


	160. Suspisions

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my loverlies! Another Geek Out Moment: OMG GHOST ADVENTURES WAS SO AWESOME AND CRAZY AT THE SAME TIME! Geek Out over. Lol. So *looks at clock. 11:16* Happy Friday y'all! Hope everyone had a good day. I didn't at first. But things got better! I got new Halloween socks! And they mismatch! Rambling. Sorry. When we last saw our baby hero and the family they were heading to Mississippi for a case! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you pancakes!**

**Suspisions**

Elsewhere.

Emma kept watch as Celia slept.

"You can sleep now you know Sugar." He said.

Emma couldn't answer. The UnSub bound and gagged last night after her punishment.

"Come on now. You need sleep. Don't make me punish you again." Emma quickly closed her eyes and drifted. "Good girl. See y'all after my shift."

With that he left the two in pitch darkness.

Station.

Deputy Mason walked in to find the BAU team already there. He snorted and rolled his eyes. Why they were needed he'd never know. Then he saw them. JJ, Emily, and Garcia. He smiled smugly.

He also saw the blonde holding a baby. Why was baby here? And why was she holding the thing?! Enraged he stomped toward the team but was stopped by the Chief.

"Chief Andres. Good morning. Looking beautiful as always." Mason flirted.

The Chief rolled her eyes.

"Cut the pleasentries and get to work. No bothereing the agents either. Their here to help and you will help if needed. Am I clear?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Mason said.

"Good. I don't want to have to fire you or throw in jail for harrasment." She glared.

Mason nodded. He saw the toddler tottled around the map on the floor while the women were working with him.

He went into the conference room and smiled.

Spencer looked up at the tall man, built man. He noticed something off about him and had a funny suspision. He made one last observation and went back to his map marking an area.

"Ladies. I'm Deputy Mason. And I'm at your service. Can I get you anything?" He asked.

They looked at each other and shook their heads no. The Deputy mentally frowned but kept up his fake smile on the outside. His and Spencers eyes met and they glared at each other.

The ladies looked at each other with worried/confused looks. The Deputy excused himself and left and the BAU men came in shutting the door behind them.

"Mind telling us what the staredown was for?" Emily questioned the toddler.

Spencer didn't answer. His eyes were glued to the door. Daring the Deputy to come back in.

"Spencer. Spencer!" JJ shouted.

The toddler jumped about five feet he turned to the family and saw their faces. Worry and confusion.

Spncer looked down at the floor and played with the hem of his shirt. They knew what that meant.

Hotch went over to his son and picked him up. He sat down and settled Spencer in his lap. The toddler still displaying his nervous habit. He stilled the shaky hyper hands and lifted the boys chin so their eyes met.

"Spencer what's going on?" He asked, his voice firm.

Spencer shook his head.

"Pretty Boy you know you can tell us anything right?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded. He took a deep breath and mumbled his reponse.

"What was that kiddo? We didn't quite hear you." Rossi said.

Spencer took another deep breath and found his voice.

"I taid, I fint fat Dep'ty Maton tould be a tutpet (suspect)." Spencer said.

"Was that so hard Spence? But now that you mention it the Chief did mention Mason skipping his shift when the disappearences occured. He's been flirting with the female employees and he was also late this morning." JJ said.

"He also glared at my sweet baby and smiled weirdly at us." Garcia said.

"Fewe's was alto somefing off 'bout him. But I don't know what." Spencer said.

The agreed to their eyes on Mason. He just might be a suspect. He certainly sounded like one. In fact he sounded almost like an UnSub. Except the key parts were missing. Maybe that's the something off Spencer was talking about.

Keeping the suspision idea on the table they however decided to move on.

Spencer showed them his geographical profile or at least what he had so far. He marked the abuduction sites and each were exactly 10 minutes apart. Alice from school, Janice from work, Emma from home, and Celia from a friends.

Connecting the dots which made a square also gave them a clue. The UnSub worked inside the area. But where was the next question.

Later that night.

The family tired and ready to crash for the night packed up and headed for the hotel.

The whole thing with Mason was getting even more suspisious. At lunch he disappeared without a trace and returned with blood on his hands and clothes. He also smelled of heavy alcohol. He also rushed out of the station when his shift was over.

The men noticed him glaring at Spencer and being super nice to the girls.

Shaking his head, Hotch pushed those thoughts aside. Now he had a little time to his son. He picked up the sleepy toddler and rocked. He hummed a lullaby and Spencer was out in no time.

He laid down with Spencer and smiled when he snuggled into him. Hotch drifted off quickly.

Elsewhere.

"You know I'm sorry Sugar. Now how about that dance?" He asked.

Emma got up and danced. Willing the the tears away. The bastard had killed Celia right in front of her for refusing him.

"Don't cry now. You saw what happens when you refuse me." He said.

"Y yes daddy." She whispered. "I shall behave like a good girl."

"Good. Daddy loves you, you know." He said. "Alright you can stop. I'm feeling generous tonight. Sleep now love."

Emma cried herself to sleep. How could anyone do something like this? She drifted off after what seemed like forever.

**Anyone else think Mason is the UnSub?**

**Until next time! CANNONBALL!**


	161. The suspisions are right

**A/N: CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! Why am I celebrating? Because this girl has recieved her acceptance letter to the Art Institute in Pittsburgh! O my god you guys I'm so excited! At first I was scared to read my letter then I did and was "...BOO YAH! I GOT IN!" Lol. I'm so happy you guys! Whoop! Rambling. Sorry! I'm just so happy! So when we last saw our baby hero, he suspect Deputy Mason to be the UnSub! The team agrees, now they need proof. Let's go see if they catch this creeper!**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by rabbits.**

**The suspisions are right.**

Elsewhere.

He got up and got ready for the work day. Showered, brushed his hair and teeth, shaved, and ate breakfast.

He locked at the doors, except the back. He thought nobody goes through. So why lock it? He locked all the windows.

He went downstairs to the basement where Emma is to make sure she's tightly secured to the wall and unable to yell.

"Yawn. Tiiiiime to work. See you soon Sugar. Be good you hear?" He said.

Emma nodded.

"That's my girl. See you soon!" He shouted at the top of the stairs.

Emma stared blankly at the wall. She swore to herself never to wonder off by herself again.

Station.

JJ, Garcia, and Spencer were in the conference room hard at work. Spencer was going over Deputy Masons background with Garcia and JJ was out front handling the media. Hotch and Rossi were at dump sites and Emily and Morgan were interviewing the familes and schools.

They found out three of the four girls were killed. Emma was still alive.

Spencer and Garcia found out that Mason's name was Jeremy Hanson before his cancer ridden mother divorced her violent, drunk, bastard of a husband. Hanson was his mother maiden name. But when he got older he just his fathers name Mason.

Speaking of the devil. Mason walked in and entered the conference room. Garcia quickly pulled up a fake file to throw him off and Spencer hid Masons file under another.

Mason smiled weirdly but sweetly at Garcia but glared at Spencer. Mason always had problems with kids. Even when he was growing up.

"Morning Beautiful. Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No. Thank you though." Garcia politely declined.

"Ok. Holler if ya need something." He said walking out.

Once the door was closed, they got right back to work. JJ walked back in.

"The media out there was crazy." She sighed.

"I bet Sweetie. I don't know how you do it." Garcia joked.

"Magic." She laughed. "So you and Spence find anything?"

They told her what they found. While discussing it they didn't Mason walking in. He crept behind the blackboard and whiteboard. The whiteboard he loosened a screw so that the slightest touch would cause it to fall. He hoped it would flatten the child.

He crept back out and disappeared to his desk and waited.

Spencer went to stick something on the whiteboard and toppled right on top of him! But it didn't flatten him. He turned the last minute and got hit on the back. His back would bruised but that was it. Nothing major or anything that needed medical attention.

"O my god Spence!" JJ shouted.

"My Sweet Baby!" Garcia exclaimed.

They rushed to his side and got the board off of him. JJ cradled him to her chest and sat him gently on the table and checked for any injuries. The only one she found was a blossoming bruise on his shoulder.

"Spence are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" JJ asked worriedly.

"N no. I'm fine." He said shakingly.

The whiteboard falling on him scared him.

"JJ. I think our 'UnSub' sabotaged the whiteboard." Garcia said.

"Really? Hotch made sure that thing was safe." JJ said.

"I know. We all did. But there wasn't a screw loose." She said.

"Damn. We need to go back to the hotel and then warn the others. But we have to sneak out with our 'UnSub' noticing." JJ said having finally calmed Spencer down.

"I tudied (studied) fa maps. If he follows us we tan lip away uting fa bat roads or highways." Spencer said softly.

"Great. But we should still try to sneak out. I think I know how to too. Garcia take Spence and head to the SUV, if Mason asks you wanted to get some air and Spencer wanted to go with you. I'm going to get the Chief to distract him so we can escape." JJ said handing the slightly shaking toddler to Garcia.

"Ok we'll meet you outside." Garcia said.

The two headed out. Mason of course asked and Garcia answered.

JJ told the Chief everything. She couldn't believe it but agreed to help. She knew of a way to distract him.

"Mason my office please." The Chief beckoned.

"Yes ma'am." Mason said heading into the office.

With that JJ and Garcia sprinted to the SUV and bolted.

They sighed. They had escaped but hoped the Chief was ok. Spencer looked at the houses going by and reconized one coming up ahead.

"JJ! JJ TOP!" He shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Fat's fa UnTubs pace! Fa mitting giwl might till be fewe!" He said.

JJ stopped and got out. She went to the back of the house and got in. She went to the basement and got Emma. They sprinted to the SUV and drove off.

Emma looked at the toddler in the seat next to her and smiled at him. She thought he was cute.

"Hi there. I'm Emma. What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Pencew." He said shyly.

"Hi Spencer." She smiled sweetly at him.

Spencer blushed. Emma laughed. He was cute.

At the hospital Emma was hesitant to be examined. So she asked JJ if she could take Spencer back with her. She said yes.

With that settled JJ went to contact Hotch and Garcia contacted Morgan.

They told them everything. Hotch and Morgan were not pleased that got hurt. But glad he was ok. Hotch told them to stay at the hospital and wait for Emmas parents while Hotch and Rossi went back to the station, Morgan and Emily were going to the UnSubs house just in case.

Everything settled JJ and Garcia decided to sit and chat while playing the waiting game. The game they hated the most.

**Awww! How cute! Stupid Mason! Hurting my sweet baby! **

**Until next time! My cousin: How'd you get here so fast? Me: Internet.**


	162. Spencer the comforter

**A/N: Goooooood evening my doves! So since I got got my letter I got at least a week left at home. And when school starts updates will get slower. I'll keep you posted! And we, yes my lovelerlies we, have almost made it to the 200 mark! And I couldn't have done without you guys! Your love, support, patience, and time really helps! To my regular readers/reviewers I thank you and love ya! Not that way. Goofies. To new readers/reviewers welcome! Now team we still have a ways to go and more UnSubs to catch! I hope you're ready! Now then wheeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he was nearly flattened! AH! But not only that the found Emma! Let's go see how she is!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by milk.**

**Spencer the comforter**

Examination room 2

Emma was nervously waiting for the doctor come on perform the rape kit and the examination. She could tell them she was raped but figured they'd rather have proof. Plus it was procedure. She held the tiny toddler in arms for secruity. She would glare at the nurses who dared try to take him from her.

Spencer was happy he was able to bring comfort to Emma. She needed. He could let the adults handle things. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt pressure on his bruised shoulder. The grip Emma had tightened. He yelped in pain.

"Oh little one! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No. I have a mall bwuise on my towldew (sholder) and it doesn't hurt. Only when fewe pwessuwe." He reassured.

"Oh. Sorry baby. I'll try not to hug you so hard." She smiled.

Spencer returned her smile and turned toward the door when the handle jiggled. The doctor appeared and appoarched the two slowly.

Emma gently tightened her hold and glared daggers at the doctor. Daring him to take Spencer away.

The doctor laughed. The nurses told him all about this two. He smiled and took a seat by the bed.

"Relax hunny. I'm not about to take hom from ya. If he brings ya comfort that's mighty alright with me." He said with a thick southern accent.

Emma let out the breath she was holding. Spencer patted her knee. She down at the toddler.

"Alrighty y'all. Let's start off with the examination then the rape kit." He said.

Emma sighed. She hoped the rape kit would've gone first but she had her sercurity blanket.

Waiting room.

Playing the waiting game was never fun. In fact the BAU family hated it.

Garcia was playing Solitare on her laptop and JJ was talking to Hotch.

"So you got him?" She asked.

_"Yeah we got him. Are you guys still at the station? And is Spencer okay?"_

"Good. We're at the hospital with Emma. Yeah. Spencer's fine but the UnSub rigged the whiteboard and it fell on him so if you see a bruise on his shoulder at bathtime you now know where it came from." She said.

_"WHAT?! Are you sure he's okay JJ? I mean is it just a bruise?"_

"Hotch he's fine. Just a bruise. I promise. We'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up.

"Papa Hotch being a worry wart again?" Garcia chuckled.

"Yeah. You know how he is now. Plus I always thought it was Morgan that was the worry wart." JJ laughed.

"He is. But he's the big brother. It's his job." Garcia giggled.

Examination room 2

The exam was over and Emma was only scratched, cut, and bruised. She did have a concussion but it started healing while she was the UnSubs basement.

Now it was time for the rape kit.

Emma was postion like the doctor said and she was shaking.

Coming up with a distraction Spencer took Emma's hand.

"What'cha up too baby?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to dwaw on youw hand and you have to tell me what I dwew." He said.

"Ok. I can do that." She whispered.

Spencer drew simple things first like a star, a heart, and a smiley face. He then started drawing sail boats, dogs, cats, cars, and other things.

It took Emma's mind off everything. She even forgot where she was. She didn't even realize the doctor was finished and had gone. Spencer just kept drawing. The doctor came back and told them they were done.

Emma dressed real quick and headed to waiting room.

When they got there JJ and Garcia were playing on the laptop. Spencer wiggled and Emma put him down.

"Mommy! Auntie Pen!" He exclaimed quietly so not to disturb any patients.

"Hi Spence." JJ said knealing to catch her surrogate son.

The three looked at Emma who was smiling fondly at them.

"Ready to go home Sweetie Pie?" Garcia asked Emma.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said.

They took her home.

When they got to Emma's house her father was sitting outside on the swing.

Emma got out and looked at her father. She was home. Where she belonged.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Emma? EMMA!" He exclaimed.

He rushed to hold his daughter. The one thing that him grounded.

"Daddy. Where's mom?" She asked.

"She's gone. Finally gone." He whispered.

"Good. We never needed her. I missed you." She cried.

"I missed you. Come on. I bet you hungry and dying for a shower." He said.

She nodded. She went inside. The father went to the SUV and they rolled the window down.

"Thank you. For bringing her home." He said.

"You're welcome Sir. We're the FBI it's our job." JJ said.

"Thank you so so much." He said again and then disappeared into the house.

"Let's go see your daddy Spence." JJ said.

Spencer smiled. He always felt better being with family after a case.

Later that night-Jet

Spencer told Hotch everything. Though Hotch wasn't too pleased with the whole whiteboard incident. He was proud of his youngest.

Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes.

Hotch chuckled. He picked Spencer up and headed to the couch and took a seat. He started to rock and hum a lullaby.

"Looks like it's sleepy time y'all." Morgan said.

They moved to their favorite spots and relaxed.

Rossi dimmed the lights and the whole jet went silent with a bunch of sleeping profilers. Peacefully sleeping profilers.

**Aww! If Spencer were a teddy bear he'd be the soft and cuddly kind!**

**Until next time! I just died in your arms tonight. It must've been something you said. I just died in your arms tonight. Oh oh ohhhh.**


	163. My heart's ice

**A/N: Goooooood evening my loverlies! How goes it? I'm glad y'all liked last nights chapter! Spencer was such a sweetie. Wait he's always a sweetie! That's why we love him so much. Lol. Random Moment! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedley dee there they are standing in a row bum bum big ones small ones some as bigs as your heads! Random Moment over. Sorry doves. I blame sugar! Anywho! Wheeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he was such a sweetheart and helped a girl! Now let's see what our sweet baby's up too!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the flying monkeys!**

**My heart's cold as ice.**

It was stormy snowy Saturday afternoon and the BAU manor was silent. Why? Well Rossi and Hotch were working in their office, Emily and JJ were with their parents, Garcia and Morgan went to see a movie and Spencer was napping. Yup. It was nappy time.

Hotch got up for the tenth time to check on his charge. Smiling at the peacefully sleeping toddler he went back to work.

Rossi chuckled.

"What so funny?" Hotch asked.

"You're worse than Morgan." He laughed.

"Morgan?" Hotch questioned.

"Morgan even before the kids downsizing would check up on him like mad." Rossi chuckled.

"Can't say I blame him. After Georgia I kept a very close eye on him." Hotch admitted.

"But now the two of you are like hawks." Rossi said.

"So are you and the girls." Hotch argued.

"You caught us." Rossi chuckled.

Hotch laughed and shook his head. The two men jumped a little when the office phone rang.

"David Rossi." He said.

_"Hi Dave. Tell Hotch and Spencer we have a case. I'll call Morgan and Garcia. I've already contacted Emily. She should be on her way to the airstrip."_

"Alright. Be careful and tell Morgan that." Rossi hung up. "That was JJ. We have a case."

"I'll get Spencer. Pack up and I'll meet you downstairs." Hotch said.

"You got it." Rossi said.

Rossi grabbed his and Hotchs go bags and put them in the back of the SUV he then grabbed Spencers and started the SUV to let it warm up.

Hotch really didn't want to wake his charge but he had no choice. He wrapped Spencer in his purple blanket and gently picked him up.

Spencer startled awake. He lifted his head and saw his daddy holding him. He dropped his head back onto to his shoulder and snuggled into him.

Hotch carded a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. He headed downstairs and slipped his shoes on. He slid his coat on carefully and grabbed Spencers coat and shoes and decided to put them on at the BAU.

Rossi smiled when Hotch brought out a dozy Spencer. Spencer was the hardest to wake up and took the longest.

Hotch strapped Spencer in his seat and they were off.

BAU Conference room.

Hotch carried in a still half asleep Spencer. His hair was everywhere, Artemis was clutched tightly to chest, he was cocooned in his blanket, his eyes half lidded and spaced out. They smiled.

Morgan got up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey sleepy baby." He whispered.

Spencer leaned in to his touch as a response.

They took their seats and gave JJ their full attention.

"Brimfield, Ohio. Their's been a string of murders one after another. All victims had either drowned or had hypothermia. The weapon is unknown and the people of Brimfield are in a panic. The Brimfield PD has called us in due to the facts their out of options and don't know what to do. Their hoping we catch this creep and send him away." JJ relayed.

"Wheel up in thirty." Hotch said.

Jet

"Alright what do we have?" Hotch asked.

"There's no murder weapon. So he possibly drowns them in tub of freezing water." Morgan said.

"Or just keeps them in ice long enough for them to develop hypothermia." Emily said.

"But why? What's this guys motive?" Rossi asked.

"Fa UnTub tould've lot tomebody to hypofermia or tomeone who drowned. Or pwehaps that's jut his tyle of tilling." Spencer theorized.

"Could be. But theirs usually something else to UnSubs who kill this way." Rossi said.

"Well let's stick with what we got for now and hope we get more when we get there." Hotch said.

They nodded and got comfortable.

"Hey kid. Wanna play?" Morgan asked Spencer holding out a deck of cards.

Spencer nodded. He'd never passed up the chance to beat his big brother at games.

Rossi, JJ, and Emily got in. Garcia knitted. Hotch did of course paper work.

Elsewhere.

"P please. I it' so c cold." She begged.

He ignored her. He tied her ankles to the two blocks of cinder and threw her into the water.

He watched as she sank to the bottom. The deep dark bottom.

He laughed. And laughed and laughed.

"My heart's ice cold baby." He whipsered to her 'spirit'.

He got onto his horse and vanished into the night.

**Holy toothpaste in a suitcase. My Grandparents and older brother live in Brimfield. It's the country side. Hence the UnSub having a horse.**

**Until next time! Cooooooooookie Crisp.**


	164. A not so winter wonderland

**A/N: Goooooood evening my doves! So next Friday I move in to my new home and updates that Friday and out are gonna be slooooooooow. But I will save up for a laptop and hopefully updates will pick back up depending on my school work. Yup. School comes first y'all. And now another random moment: Eternal chaos come with chocolate rain! CHOCOLATE RAIN! End of random moment. Lol. Still blame sugar. Anywho. Wheeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he was heading to my grandparents neck of the woods to hunt down a pyscho! Let's go see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by oranges.**

**A not so winter wonderland.**

Elsewhere

"Look my dear. It's snowing." He said.

"I see. Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a suprise my dear." He said sweetly.

"Oh okay." She said.

Next thing she knew there was a cloth over her face. She struggled but couldn't get free. She lost the fight to stay awake and fell to sleep.

The UnSub smiled and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her into the large house and laid her down.

He changed her clothes to a thin night gown. He then bound her to the bed and gagged her. He stroked her hair.

He started singing.

"My heart's frozen over. Can't melt, can't save it." He sang.

He turned the lights off and left the girl to sleep.

Brimfield PD

Spencer fisted his eyes. They had landed about two hours and he was already engroused into his geographical profile.

He figured since Brimfield was mostly farm land he figured the UnSub had a large house with a few good acres and a lake.

He colored a places where the first five victims were taken. The he marked the 'dumpsites'. Since some of the bodies were drowned he figured he cover some of the places that lakes or the swamp lands.

Garcia was hard at work trying to find the UnSub but whenever someone described him they described nearly every redneck or hiljack in Brimfield. So to say the least, Garcia was not having so much luck.

She glanced at her charge and smiled. She knew he was tired. But she decided to let him work a little while. Hotch and Morgan said when they were done interviewing local farms and familes they would get dinner.

Rossi and Emily were out looking around and asking the people who have lakes if they seen anything strange. Nothing.

They asked one old couple and they said a man had came through and stared at their ice covered lake.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Rossi asked taking out his pad and pen.

"Well. He was tall. I reckon about just a foot above you Miss. He also limped. I didn't see any injury or any blood, but he could have an old wound." The man said.

"I saw a scar on his left cheek. And his eyes were ice blue." The women said.

"Anything you've seen?" Emily asked.

"No ma'am." The women said.

"Thank you for your time. Call if you see him again." Rossi said handing the man a business card.

"We shall. Y'all have a good night." He said.

"You too." Emily said.

They headed back to the police station.

When they got there they gave Garcia the info and she ran it.

"Sorry doves. I got five hits on men that fit that description. I need more." Garcia said mouth full of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full princess." Morgan teased.

"Like you don't." Emily threw out.

"Oh let's not go there." Morgan said.

"Big bad Morgan afraid of his sister." Emily teased.

"Hey now." Morgan said.

"Guys. Take it outside." JJ said pointing to Spencer.

They all turned to the toddler in Hotch's lap and found him asleep with his chopsticks in his mouth. They chuckled.

Hotch chuckled and took out the sticks and rubbed the baby's back.

"Bedtime." Hotch announced getting up.

They finished up and got going.

At the hotel

Hotch laid his charge down and smiled when he snuggled into the pillows. He swiftly changed the little boy and tucked him in.

Hotch got himself ready for bed and settled next to his charge.

Elsewhere

"P p p please n no. D don't." She begged.

"Sorry baby. I have no heart." He said.

"W why are y you doing t this?" She asked.

"Because Jack Frost can." He laughed coldly.

He tossed her in the water and watched her sink. Once she disappeared he left.

But he didn't go un noticed.

A shot rang out and the UnSub hit the ground running as fast as he could.

Hotel

Hotch rolled over and glared at the clock. It read 3:45.

He glanced at his charge and smiled a little when he saw the peaceful expression. He gently kissed the toddlers forehead and laughed quietly when he mumbled something and rolled over snuggling deeper into the bed.

His phone then buzzed. Thanking God that he remembered to put it on vibrate he answered quietly.

"Hotchner. You sure? We'll there in a hour." He hung up.

Another girl killed and another taken just like that.

He got ready and his sleeping charge. He slid out the door to get the others.

Hotch had a feeling this case was going to go from bad to chaos in a matter of minutes.

**I have that same feeling Hotch.**

**Until next time! Chocolate Rain. Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Chocolate Rain.**


	165. Those darn cliffhangers!

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my loverlies! Got almost everything packed and ready to go. Sniff. I'm gonna miss you! And Baby Reid! But I promise to update as often as I possibly can. Alrighty went to Laser Quest tonight! Twas fun! To those of you who don't know what Laser Quest is. It's basically hide and seek and tag in the dark but you tag each other with lasers! It's fun I suggest you try it! Oh the recipe on my profile! I forgot to mention that you need to add sour cream and garlic salt (optional). I'll be sure to fix that. Anywho! Wheeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero the had really no luck finding this creep! Ugh! Let's see how they get tonight!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you unicorns.**

**Those darn cliffhangers!**

Elsewhere.

He smiled at his new prize. He storked her hair as she slept and whispered lowly in her ear. He caressed her cheek. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten with this.

He got his prize last night after being shot at. He ran into the persons house and snagged the girl from right under her parents noses.

His smile got wider as she began to awaken. But he couldn't allow her to him all bloody and messy. He hurried to the shower.

She opened her eyes and panicked. She tried screaming but the gag made it impossible. She heard the shower turn off and footsteps coming back. She feigned sleep but it failed.

"Uh uh. No sleeping love." He snarled.

He ripped the gag and did things unimaginable.

Screams filled the country air. But no one would hear.

Station.

To say Hotch was cranky was an understatement. Same with Spencer.

They got to the station and it was still early. Everyone was mad. While Hotch and JJ talked to the family, Morgan and Garcia watched a very sleepy, very cranky little one. Emily and Rossi were at the house investigating the break in.

"I saw a figure went out. And it was that darn person we dun saw on the news. I tried to get him but I only hit his leg. I think." The man said.

"He then came in the house and took Natalie right from under us. I didn't see go upstairs. I was hiding." The women sniffled.

JJ handed her a tissue. She smiled and thanked the profiler. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"It wasn't your fault. Your husband was shooting and your instincts kicked in. You hid from danger. Anyone would. Even me." JJ assured.

The women smiled again and nodded in undrstanding.

"Did you happen to see what the UnSub looked like?" Hotch asked.

"Tall. Scar. Icy blue eyes. Limp." The man said.

JJ and Hotch shared a glance. The same description as last night.

"Could you decribe this man to a sketch artist?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." He said.

Hotch nodded and JJ called for the sketch artist.

Hotch looked in to conference room and saw his charge working. He shook his and excused himself.

He walked in the conference room and knelt down in front of the still have asleep toddler. He palmed his cheek and smiled when Spencer leaned into the touch.

Hotch watched his son for a few minutes before turning to his brother and aunt.

"How long has he been working?" He asked.

Morgan sighed. "Ever since we got here."

"At least he'll sleep good at naptime." Hotch said.

Morgan chuckled his agreement.

Emily and Rossi returned with surprisingly Natalie! She had escaped and ran home.

"NATALIE!" The mother and father shouted.

"Mama! Papa!" She shouted embracing them.

The team smiled. But got serious.

"Natalie. We need to take your statment. After that we need you and your family to talk the Chief here and get into a safe house." Hotch said.

They nodded.

Natalie told them when he went out to collect fire wood she wriggled out of her restraints which weren't really tight. She got to the bottom of the stairs and snuck out slowly and as quietly as she could. Once she got far enough away she hit the ground running and ran home.

"Oh my baby." The mother whispered.

An officer walked in.

"Sir, ma'am. When your ready we'll escort you to a hospital and to your safe house." He said.

"We're ready. Thank you agents." The mother said.

The father shook their hands. They headed out. And as soon as they headed out the UnSub came in.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" He demanded.

Everybody drew their guns but lowered them when he took a shot.

"Where is she?" He asked more calmly.

He looked around frantic. He spotted the youngest and grabbed him.

Hotch and the family glared and raised their guns.

"Put him down." Hotch snarled.

"No. I think I'll keep him. Raise him to be a killer." He said bolting out the door.

The family chased after him. They ran and ran and they froze. The UnSub stopped in the middle. The team backed up.

Their on a frozen lake. With thin ice!

They heard the ice creak and they stepped back onto the bank.

"DADDY!" Spencer shouted.

"SPENCER!" Hotch shouted.

"LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Morgan shouted.

"No. I won't." The UnSub snarled.

The UnSub took a step back and the ice cracked and it happened so quick.

The sound of two bodies hitting water had the team carelessly running across the ice.

"SPENCER!" They shouted.

Spencer was cold and it was dark he hated the dark. He wanted his daddy. He wanted his family.

Hospital.

Hotch paced the room. The waiting game was driving him up a wall.

Morgan and Rossi were back at the station with the UnSub.

He had only mild hypothermia and was released to prison infirmary where he was being questioned.

Hotch and the others were waiting on news about their little one. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face.

That wasn't good!

"Spencer Hotchner?" He asked.

"Yes." They all said.

The doctor gave them a smile.

"Well agents I'm sorry to say Spencer's-" He started.

**DAMN YOU UNSUB! SPENCEY! BE OK!**

**Until next time! Never speak of this. Speak of what? Exactly.**


	166. Spencer's Wonderland AdventureBeginning

**A/N: Goooooood evening my lovelies! Yeah yeah I know. I left last nights chapter on a cliffy. Sorry. But the chapter was screaming for it! So guys guess what? Dad says he gonna buy me a laptop for Christmas! Whoo! So once I get it I be able to update almost regulary. So after next Friday if you guys can be patient enough for slow updates I promise to get updates out as fast as I possibly can. Anywho! When we last saw our baby hero that damn UnSub grabbed him! And now little Reid may or may not be in trouble! Let's see how he is!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by CAPS LOCK!**

**Spencer's Wonderland Adventure-Beginning.**

Prison imfrimary.

"It's useless agents. No matter I won't talk." He said.

"Oh you'll talk alright. And just so you know. If my baby brother dies. I'll execute you myself." Morgan growled.

"Ohhh. Scary. So tell me big brother. How will you 'execute' me?" The UnSub nearly laughed.

"That's a suprise. Now tell us what we need to know." Morgan snarled.

Rossi remained quiet. He let his glare do the talking. He was too upset to talk. If he did he might take the UnSubs head off.

"Excuse me." An officer said. "There's someone here wishing to speak to the UnSub."

"Send them in." Morgan relented.

A girl in her late teens walked in. She looked like she had been crying but was glaring as well.

"Papa." She shuddered.

"Milly? No. But you drowned." He whispered.

"Is that what Aunt Amiee told you? I was sick for months, then she took me from you." Milly said. "Papa. You killed those women. I know you did. Please confess."

The UnSub looked at his daughter. He relented.

"Yes. I killed them. I killed them for you. I raped some of them and killed them. Milly. I thought I lost you." He cried.

She shook her head. "No. I was taken from you. Papa. Do your time. When you get out. I'll take of you. We'll get you help."

"Ok Milly. Promise to visit?" He asked.

"I promise." She said. "Thank you agents. Since you have your cofession. You should go see your little one."

"How'd yo-" Morgan started.

"Word travels fast in the country." She said.

The two profilers thanked her and left. Praying their little was ok.

Akron Children's Hospital.

"Mr. Hotchner. I'm sorry. But your son lasped into a coma. A child his age and size don't normally survive drowning. Some that do wind up very ill or in a coma. Since he's very young and small it's unlikely for him to wake up. But I believe he will. I suggest talking to him, reading, singing, playing familiar music. Anything to help. You may visit with him." The doctor said and left. He hated breaking news like that.

Hotch had a lump in his throat. The girls broke down.

When they got to Spencers room they saw how awful their baby looked. He looked so cold, heated blankets were wrapped around his tiny body, an oxygen mask covered most of his face. They could hear his gaspy, wheezy breath. IVs and wires were hooked up to him. It didn't look like he was lying there he was so buried.

Hotch sat down right beside him and brushed a stray bang out of his face and took a tiny hand in his. God he was freezing!

Hotch laid his head on the bed and buried his face in his other arm. The shaking of his shoulders told the girls he was crying.

"I'm going to call the boys." Emily whispered. She still was shedding tears.

She punched in the numbers and got an answer after two rings.

_"Morgan. You're on speaker. How's Spencer? Is he alright?"_

"Morgan. He. He's in a coma." Emily cried.

Morgan was slient for a minute.

"Morgan?" Emily asked.

_"I is he gonna wake up?"_

"Th the doctor s said no. But not give up h hope." Emily stammared.

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Oh Morgan." Emily cried.

_"We'll be there soon."_

Emily went back in and informed the other that the boys were on their way. They arrived ten minutes later. As soon as Morgan walked in he gasped and lached onto Garcia as they cried. Emily was holding JJ and Rossi was in the corner silently crying for grandson.

Spencer's dream.

Spencer woke up slowly. He looked around and saw twins? And a white rabbit?

He shot up and looked around.

"Whewe am I?" He asked.

"You're in Wonderland. I'm McTwisp." The white rabbit said.

"I'm Tweedle Dee and he's Tweedle Dum." Dee said.

"Contriey wise I'm Tweedle Dee and he's Tweedle Dum." Dum said.

Spencer was confused. Where was Wonderland? Where was his family? Where was his daddy?

Spencer started to cry.

"What's wrong little one? Come now. Here dry your eyes." McTwisp said handing the baby a hankercheif.

Spencer dried his eyes. "I want to go home. I want my famawy and daddy."

The twins and McTwisp shared a glance and nodded.

"Let's go to Mamorial. The White Queen will help you." Dee said.

"Yeah she will. She will definatly." Dum agreed.

Spencer looked hopeful. Could this Queen help him get home?

Dee and Dum took the boys hands and followed McTwisp.

Meanwhile in Salinzum Grum.

"My Queen. There is a baby here in Wonderland." The knight said.

"A baby? Hmmm." The Red Queen thought.

The Red Queen thought a plot to get rid of her sister. And it involved the baby.

"Bring the baby to me. I have a plan for my sisters demise." She smiled wickedly.

The knight bowed to her and left. He had a baby to catch.

**Oh no! Leave my baby alone you witch! Akron Childrens is an acutal hospital here in Akron. I know. I lived here my whole life. And I've been in and out of their ER more times than I can count. But I haven't been there in a year! New record! Lol.**

**Until next time! DORITOS!**


	167. Spencer's Wonderland Adventure Middle

**A/N: Goooooood evening my loverlies! Got some school shopping done tonight! Hooray for Wal Mart! Lol. Playing Marco Polo in Wal Mart is fun but only when the powers out. It's fun to guess what aisle you wind up in. I know I'm weird. But ya love me anyway! Anywho wheeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he's in a coma! And now's having an adventure in Wonderland! Let's see what's goes on.**

**A/N 2: Spencer's adventure in Wonderland is based off the book/live movie.**

**A/N 3: Mamorial and Salinzum Grum have different times. When it's morning in Mamorial it's night in Salinzum Grum and so forth.**

**Enjoy my doves!**

**All mistakes brought to you by lollipops.**

**Spencer's Wonderland Adventure Middle**

Spencer followed the twins and McTwisp for what seemed like hours. He was getting sleepy.

"Somebody's getting sleepy." McTwisp smiled.

Spencer smiled sleepily at him. He yawned. He couldn't fist his eyes because the twins were holding his hands.

There heard a snarl. They turned and bolted. The Bandersnatch chased them and they got seperated.

Spencer ran as hard as he could to outrun the Bandersnatch. He hid in a large hole in a tree and calmed his breathing.

The Bandersnatch sniffed around for him and left. When he thought for sure the creature was gone he got out and headed north.

He jumped when he heard a voice.

"Being chased by the Bandersnatch?" It asked.

Spencer turned and saw a cat in the tree.

"Who awe you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm the Chesire cat. At your service." He said grinning.

"I'm Pencew." He said.

"Well Spencer. Where are you headed?" Chesire asked.

"To Mamowial. McTwisp taid fa White Tueen tould help me get home." He said.

"Indeed she can. I'll take to Hare and the Hatter. But that's the end of it. This way." Chesire said.

Spencer followed. What a strange world.

The cat disappeared and there was the Hare and Hatter. The Hatter stood up and smiled. He walked across the table and knelt in front of him.

"Why hello little one. We've been expecting you. Come, come. You're just in time for tea." He said carrying the toddler across the table and settling him in his lap.

The Hatter smiled when Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes. He made warm tea and honey for the sleepy little one.

"Here you are. It'll help you sleep. Then we'll go to Mamorial." He said.

"How'd-" Spencer started but was cut off.

"Dear boy. Sometimes it's best not to question everything and to go with the flow." He said.

Spencer looked up sleepily at him and nodded. He was right. He drank his tea and snuggled into the Hatter.

'Funny. He smells like daddy.' He thought before falling competely asleep.

"Well we shall get going." The Hatter said.

He gentle carried the boy through the woods. Whispering to him as they went. The Hatter suddenly tightened his hold on the boy and turned.

The Red Queens knight.

The Hatter whistled and a big hound dog appeared.

"Make sure he gets to the White Queen." he whispered in his ear.

The dog nodded and took off. The Hatter was taken by the knight. He would get away.

Mamorial

Spencer woke up to humming and someone rubbing his back and rocking him. He looked up and saw a women.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hello sweet child. I'm the White Queen. I've been told you're seeking my help."

Spencer nodded. "I *yawn* want to go home."

"I see. I can help with that. If you help me." She said.

"Suwe. What tan I do?" He asked.

"Help with my sister. The Red Queen. She's evil and I want her to be good. But I'm afraid I can't hurt her. It's against my vows." She said.

"But what you'we taying is fat you want to till hew." He gasped.

"Honey. Her crimes are punishable by death. But it's against my vows to harm a living soul." She said.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you little one." She said.

"Fa Haddew (Hatter)!" He exclaimed.

"Has been captured but no worries. He'll be alright. Trust me." She said.

She picked him up and got him some clothes. She then bathed and dressed him. They ate supper and watch the stars for awhile.

Spencer fell back to sleep in her arms. She smiled and layed down with him.

Salinzum Grum

The Hatter had escaped. Like he knew he would.

He carefully made his way through the castle and took off for Mamorial.

Akron Children's Hospital

Hotch and the others refused to leave their youngest for a minute.

But they too were tired. They took turns watching the slumbering baby.

Hotch was the most difficult to get to leave and rest.

All they wanted was their baby boy back. They missed him terribly.

**Awww! **

**Until next time! Knight: You'll lose your heads. Hatter: Already lost them!**


	168. Spencer's Wonderland Adventure End

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening lovelies! Happy Sunday! Final week for updates! And I apologize in advance if I don't write. Got my room nearly clean. Still have a few things to go in the attic and the basement. Some more laundry and shopping to do. Damn I'm busy...Oh wait. I'm always busy. Lol. So guys enjoying little Reid's Wonderland adventure? I am. He's so cute! But I think it's time he woke up! So wheeeeeeeeeen we last left our hero, he was asked to bring down the Red Queen! Can he do it? Let's find out! **

**Enjoy my babies!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the aliens.**

**Spencer's Wonderland Adventure End**

Mamorial

Spencer woke up still in Wonderland. He looked out the window and saw the Queen outside watching the sun come up. He toddled outside and raised his arms.

The Queen smiled at him and scooped him up.

"Well good morning little one." She said.

"Hi." He yawned.

She chuckled. Her gaze went back to the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. He always liked sunrises. Sunsets were beautiful too. But the sunrises was something. Though since he wasn't a morning person he hardly watched them.

After the sun came up fully the two noticed a figure walking toward the castle.

It was the Hatter! The Queen took Spencer to greet him.

"Haddew!" He exclaimed.

The Hatter smiled and took him from the Queen and held him tightly.

"You'we otay." Spencer whispered.

"Yes dear boy. I'm just fine." The Hatter assured the toddler.

Spencer metled into his embrace. He still smelled like his daddy.

The Queen smiled. But her smile faded as she remembered that they had to prepare Spencer to put her sister to death.

"Come Spencer. We must prepare you." She gently said.

Spencer looked at her and then Hatter. He gave a reassuring nod. Spencer smiled and nodded at the Queen. She too smiled and led the two the court yard.

Salinzum Grum

"My Queen. I don't wish to alarm you, but I looked at the oraculum and-" The Knight stopped.

"And?" The Queen asked.

"And the baby. He's to put you to death." He said.

The Queen looked shocked. A mere baby putting her to death.

"Gather the army! We must prepare for battle! They'll lose their heads!" She commanded.

The Knight bowed and did as he was told. He gathered the army.

Mamorial

Spencer even with his tiny body still swung the scythe prefectly. Well he did have hours of practice.

The Queen was proud. She knew he was ready. She sighed deepily and continued to watch The Hatter train the young boy.

'Oh Irazibeth. I don't wish to do this. But your crimes against Wonderland are worthy of death. You've slain so many. Now this boy in my place must slay you.' The Queen thought to herself.

She smiled when The Hatter picked Spencer up and tossed him in the air and blowing a raspberry on his belly. She looked at the sun and saw it was at it's highest. She stood.

"Come along now. It's time." She called to the boys.

The packed up, gathered the army and headed out.

Battle Ground

Spencer looked in awe at the battle ground looked like a chess board. There was the ocean and what looked like ruins of an old castle or large tower. The was also a skull of a dragon like creature. But it was just the head.

'Where the body?' Spencer thought.

"That use to be the Jabberwocky until Alice cut his head off." The Hatter whispered.

That's right! Spencer remembered the story! Garcia read him the book and he'd forgotten the story til now! The Jabberwocky was slain by Alice by beheading and it's body fell into the ocean.

Spencer looked ahead saw the Red Queen and her army approaching.

Their army prepared themselves. Spencer held the scythe tightly and The Hatters hand.

For awhile no one said anything but when a dead leaf blew and landed on the ground the battle began.

Swords clashed and clanged. Spears and knives were thrown. Arrows were shot. Both armies grew less and less.

The Hatter battling the Knight. The Queens watching. Spencer looking for an opening. When he found one he hatched his plan.

He quickly but stealthy made it to the Red Queen and with one swish of the mighty scythe off came the Red Queens head.

Everyone stood still and looked shocked. A mere baby put a powerful Queen to death.

The Knight and the Red Army took off.

The Hatter took aim and ended the Knight. The army stood still and bowed. They now served a new Queen.

The Queen smiled and took the crown. She then looked at Spencer. He smiled at her and she hugged tightly.

"A promise is a promise. You helped me now it's my turn." She said.

There was still blood around the skull of the Jabberwocky and she scooped some up in a vile. She turned to Spencer and told him drink. She told him this would help him get home.

Spencer gulped the whole thing. The Hatter knelt down and gave him one last hug.

"You'll come back to visit right?" He asked.

"Of tourse!" He exclaimed. He then remembered a question The Hatter asked Alice throughout the book.

"Haddew. Why is a waven lite a w'iting det (desk)?" He asked.

The Hatter laughed. "I have no idea."

Spencer laughed with The Hatter.

Then was a bright light. Spencer heard beeping and his family!

The light got brighter.

"Daddy?" He rasped.

**Aww! And yes Spencer can lift a scythe ten times his size. It is a dream. You can do anything.**

**Until next time! I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!**


	169. Finally awake!

**A/N: Gooooooooooooood evening my lovelies! So my doves. Dad wants me bed earlier so updating will be durning the day this week til thursday if I'm home. And the chapters may or may not be short. So yeah. Sorry guys. Anyways. Glad you guys liked little Reids Wonderland adventure! I know it sucked for him being in a coma, but at least he had a good time in Wonderland! So without further delay. Wheeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he put the Red Queen to death and gave the White Queen back her crown and finally woke up! Let's go see how he is! **

**A/N 2: Sorry if this is a tad bit short. But until my laptop in December the next chapters may be short. My apologies!**

**Enjoy my doves!**

**All mistakes brought to you by pizza.**

**Finally awake!**

Spencer opened his eyes and saw his family. He looked over at his father.

"Daddy?" He rasped.

Hotch looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Spencer? Spencer! You're awake!" He exclaimed palming the toddlers cheek.

The family looked at their youngest and indeed he was awake, and was instantly at his side.

"Baby boy!" Morgan exclaimed happy to see his baby brother.

"Oh my sweet baby! I'm so happy to see you!" Garcia cried.

Emily and JJ cried in joy as well. Emily got her little brother back. JJ was happy to see her son. Rossi had tears in his eyes. His grandson had come back to them.

Spencer smilled under the mask. He was happy to see them. He'd missed them so much.

The doctor came in and looked over him. They said they could hold him and rock him but keep the blankets wrapped around him and the mask stays on til his breathing was at his expections.

Spencer wanted to held. His daddy got the message.

Careful of his IV, oxygen, and other wires attached to him Hotch lifted his charge blankets and all, and settled in the rocking chair and began rocking.

"Spencer Allen Hotchner. Don't you scare us like that again." Hotch lightly scolded.

"Sowwy. I'll twy not to get caught." Spencer said.

Hotch chuckled. He kissed the top of his son's head and continued to rock him.

"Daddy. I had a dweam." Spencer said.

"Oh what was it about Baby Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I was in Wondewland and had to put fa Wed Qwueen to def (death)." He said.

"Oh. Did you? Put the Red Queen to death?" Emily asked curious.

"Uh huh. Wif a tyfe (scythe) biggew fan me." Spencer yawned.

"Sounds like an interesting story Sugar Plum but you should go back to sleep." Garcia said.

"But but-" He was cut off.

"Spence I know you just woke up and you're afraid you laspe back into a coma. But trust us, we'll be right here. We won't leave promise." JJ swore.

"She's right kiddo. Plus the doctor said you need rest. So sleep." Rossi said.

Spencer looked at his family and his daddy. They all gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

The toddler smiled back and went to sleep. But Hotch didn't lay him back in the crib/bed. He tightened his hold and kept rocking.

Hotch was afraid that if he put Spencer down he'd disappear. So he just kept him firmly in his arms.

"Guys. I think we should get Spencer transfered to a hospital back home. He'll be more comfortable and we can turns watching him, and sleep in our own beds." Morgan said.

"I agree." Hotch said rubbing the toddlers back.

The doctor came in after his rounds as requesting by the BAU family.

"So. What you need?" He asked.

"Well. We want to know if we can transfer Spencer to a hospital back home." Rossi said.

"I don't see why not. Little Bit would be better off in a hospital closer to home." The doctor agreed.

"Really?" Garcia asked.

"Really. Let me get the paper work. Have you way back home?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Our jet." Emily said.

"Good. Let get the papers and we'll prepare the little one for flight." He said.

While Hotch filled out the paperwork and such the doctor with the help of Morgan and Rossi they their baby settled on a gurney and wheeled him to an ambulance.

"I called ahead and the doctors back in Quantico are waiting for you. They'll Spencer to the toddler/child ward and get him settled. His new doctor will check him out and that's that. He's all yours. The EMTs will help you get the gurney settled in the jet along with oxygen and a new IV." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc." Morgan said shaking the mans hand.

"No problem. Take care of him." He said.

"We will." Rossi said.

"Safe travels agents." The doctor said disappearing back into the hospital.

The EMTs and Hotch arrived at the airstrip a few minutes after the others. Hotch carefully picked up the sleeping baby and carried him on board.

Once the gurney was secure Hotch laid his charge down and tucked the blankets around him. The EMTs fitted a small mask over Spencers face and turned the oxygen on. They also put a new IV in.

"Alrighy he's ready. The EMTs in Quantico are standing by and they'll help you out with everything. Good luck agents." One of them said.

"Thanks." Hotch said shaking their hands.

Once if was safe to move about the cabin Hotch was instantly back at his son's side running a hand through his hair.

Morgan was ready to move but Rossi stopped him. This was father and son time.

So the others decided to catch up some sleep. They looked after their youngest non stop for three days straight. So the lights were dimmed and everyone settled into their favorite places. Hotch layed next to Spencer on the gurney. He was so small and looked smaller.

Hotch smiled when Spencer snuggled into him and the blankets. He then saw Garcia walking toward them and she placed Artemis underneath his arm and the two smiled when Spencer tightly held him.

"I'd figure he'd missed him. I'd give him his blanket too but I don't want him to overheat. He has enough blankets, for now." She whispered.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch smiled at her.

She returned his smile and went back to her seat and settled down.

Soon the whole jet was asleep peacefully.

**Awwww! So cute!**

**Until next time! This looks like a job for...PAJAMA SAM!**


	170. I hate hospitals

**A/N: Gooooooooooooooooood morning my loverlies! So sorry for the delay. Dad's been sending me to bed early and I've been hanging out with my friends one last time. That's right! Tonight's my last night at home! And this is the last update for a while. Sorry! But I'm still without a laptop and my studies come first! But I promise to try and update as much as possible. So wheeeeeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he was being transfered home with his family! Whee! Let's see if he's home yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the tacos!**

**I hate hospitals but at least I'm home.**

Spencer woke up to familiar voices. He thought that was all just a dream. But he woke up. He really woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on the jet. Why was he on jet?

"Spencer. You're up." A voice next to him said.

Spencer looked next to him and saw his daddy sitting on the bed next him.

"Hi daddy." He rasped.

"Sounds like someone could use some water." Rossi said bringing some water over.

He handed it to Hotch and Hotch helped his charge drink.

"Little sips." Hotch said.

Spencer took little sips and finished the cup without being sick. Hotch put the mask back on and held his charge.

"Why do I till haf fa mat (mask)?" Spencer asked snuggling into his the blankets and his daddy.

"The doctors want to make sure you're breathing okay. It's still alittle wheezy." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded. He still had a little trouble breathing but with the water it helped.

"Evewybodies aleep." Spencer said.

"Yeah. They were so worried they wore themselves out." Hotch said.

"But not this old man. I woke up to make sure my grandson was still breathing and that there was plenty of coffee." Rossi said.

"I'm till hewe." Spencer said.

"We see that. How you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Good." He said.

"Good. So I bet you're wondering why you're on the jet." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded. He had a guess but he wanted to comfirm it to be sure it was right.

"We're tranfering you to a hospital back home." He said.

Spencer smiled. He was right. He was going to home. To another hospital but at least he was going home.

"Hey there's a smile." Morgan said getting up to get some coffee.

"Morning." Hotch and Rossi greeted.

"Morning." Morgan greeted pouring his coffee. He went to next to the bed on the couch. He smiled at his baby brother. "Morning Baby Boy."

"Mowning Dewek." Spencer yawned.

The men chuckled. They chatted quietly so not to disturb the girls.

The girls were happy to see their little one up talking.

"So my Baby G-man! Tell us about your adventure in Wonderland!" Garcia said.

Spencer giggled. Garcia was silly.

He told how he was the only one that could put the Red Queen to death. How the Hatter smelled like his daddy and was stark raving mad! He also told them about the Twins and March Hare. About the Chesire Cat and White Queen.

The others laughed and smiled while listening to their charge tell his tale.

About an hour later they heard the seatbelt sign ping and they moved to their seats and buckled in. Except for Hotch. He held onto his charge tightly but carefully.

When they landed the EMTs standing by loaded the baby in the back of the ambulance.

"Riding with us dad?" One of the EMTs asked.

"Yes I am." Hotch said climbing in.

Once at the hospital they got Spencer all settled in and his new doctor was checking him out.

"Well little one. Your breathing is improving so we can take the mask off and replace it with the nasal cannula (doesn't know how to spell the word)." The doctor said.

He removed the mask and placed the nose thingy under Spencer's nose.

"There you go. Breakfast should be around soon I would like you to eat even if it's a little. Okay?" The doctor asked.

"Otay." Spencer said.

The family thanked the doctor and started chatting. When breakfast rolled in the nurse cooed at Spencer and winked at Morgan. The others laughed and shooked their heads.

"Bottoms up Baby Boy." Morgan said.

Spencer ate what he could and then raised his arms to his for any to hold him. JJ complied.

"I got ya baby." She said.

He laid his head on her shoulder and snuggled into her.

She kissed the top of his head and sat in the rocker with him.

The two rocked and chatted with the family. It was good to be home.

**Sniff. I'm gonna miss you guys! But I'll be back!**

**Until next time! MY CHIRSTMAS TREE IS SMILING!**


	171. Whee! I'm home at last!

**A/N: GOOD EEEEEEVENING MY LOVELIES! GUESS WHO!? Miss me? I missed you all! I missed writing this! But I'm home for the weekend so I can get a few updates in! Whee! I promise to try to update every chance I get when I come home til I get a laptop. Schools good. Got some nice teachers. Good roommates. Except for one. She's a total bitch. Pardon my language. But me and my other roommates can't stand her. We're hoping she gets expelled or thrown out. I'd also like to apologize if this is short and there's a ton of mistakes, but thanks to the person who I share a room with, I'm sleep deprived. Anywho...Wheeeen we last saw our baby hero, he was transported to a hospital home! Let's see how he is!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by piggah!**

**Whee! I'm home at last!**

It was a quiet afternoon in the room. Spencer was in his grandpas lap in the rocker watching a movie. Rossi looked at his sleepy charge and smiled. He looked around the room and then door half-expecting Morgan to break the door in. But he forced everybody to go home and rest. It was hell. But he did it. Though he knew that nobody would actually be resting. Not til their baby was home.

The doctor came in to check in on his now sleeping patient.

"I take it he doesn't like the crib?" The doctor chuckled.

"Nah. His grandpa makes a better pillow." Rossi joked.

The doctor laughed quietly. He checked over Spencers vitals and temperature.

"Well. Little Bit here is all good. He can go home later this evening." The doctor smiled.

"The family will be happy about that." Rossi said.

"I'm sure they will. Well. I'll be by later this evening and y'all can take him home." The doctor said leaving.

"Thank you." Rossi said.

"Welcome." The doctor said.

Rossi looked down at his charge and ran a hand through his hair and smiled brightly. Their baby was finally able to come home.

BAU Manor.

Hotch paced his room. He was so used to sleeping with his son by his side and now he couldn't sleep at all.

He had to go back to the hospital. He had to see him.

Decision made he showered, got dressed, and headed for the door.

When he got downstairs he laughed. The others were waiting for him.

"It's about time. We thought were gonna leave without you." Morgan chuckled.

"Well let's go! What are we standing here for?" Hotch exclaimed.

Hospital.

Rossi had dozed off into a light sleep and awoke to the door opening.

His eyes narrowed and he growled lowly. He was ready to defend his charge no matter the cost.

He calmed when he saw the rest of the family walking in.

"You. Are suppose to home resting." He said.

"We couldn't. We were too worried." JJ said honestly.

Rossi chuckled. He couldn't argue. He was beyond worried as well.

They all got comfortable as Rossi told them the good news.

"That's good. He'll be happy to be home." Morgan said.

They agreed. Their baby probably couldn't wait to be home. SPencer woke a few hours later and was happy to see everybody.

"I tan go home?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." Emily smiled.

Spencer smiled. He missed his home and family.

Later that night.

The family was enjoying a quiet evening. They had to smile.

Spencer was curled up with the dogs on the floor. Each time someone went near or got close they growled.

"I guess they missed him too." JJ joked.

They laughed quietly. Hotch managed to get Spencer from the dogs and took him upstairs.

He bathed him and dressed for bed. He settled in when the dogs and the other members of the family came in.

Hotch smiled at their overprotectiveness, though he was overprotective himself.

They all got settled and slept peacefully that night.

**Sorry if it's short! But I'm so exhausted...But tomorrow if I have time and not too tired I try to put out a longer chapter! My god I missed this and you guys!**

**Until next time! This is Halloween!**


	172. A snow day

**A/N: *Spaced out*...*Imagining adult Reid with waist length hair* EEEEEE! SO CUTE!...?! Oh you're here! *ahem* Gooooooooood evening my doves! I go back to school tomorrow! Wahh! So last update for a while. Sadface! I'll miss you guys so much again and this story! Sigh. I really wish I had a laptop. Hello paycheck to paycheck life. Anywho. Wheeeeeeeeen we last saw our baby hero he was released from the hospital and back with his family! Whee! Let's what's going on today!**

**jenny crum-Glad you liked it! And nobody (not even UnSubs!) can handle his cuteness!**

**Oricke-Thank you! Too bad I'm leaving again...sadface. But nobody likes this person. We really want her gone. So we're gonna talk the AR tomorrow to see if we can't get her transfered.**

**sharkbaitz17-Miss you! And I'll miss you again! It sucks coming home and then going right back. Sigh.**

**Kiba515-Happy almost Halloween to you too! And to the rest of my fabulous readers! Lol. Aww! I love writing this! And your patience is greatly appreciated. I've lost a few a few readers because I haven't updated in a while. But since school started and I'm without a laptop I virtually have no time to type. So thank you for sticking with me!**

**kc1997kc-Baby Spencer used cuteness! The attack was super effective!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my candy tree!**

**A snow day.**

Bau Manor

Spencer woke up a bit groggy. He felt something fuzzy next to him and saw it was Sergio. Spencer smiled and petted him. He smiled brighter when he purred.

"Good morning son. How are you feeling today?" Hotch asked.

"Good mowning daddy. I'm feeling otay." Spencer said.

"Good." He said.

Spencer may have not been able to read his eyes but he read his body language. It spoke loudly.

"Daddy. I'm weally sowwy. Spencer whispered.

"Spencer, what are you sorry for?" Hotch asked confused.

"I'm sowwy for getting caught and wowwying you." Spencer said.

Hotch scooped up the toddler and held him tightly.

"Spencer. You're not at fault. He grabbed you and ran. There was nothing you could do." Hotch said.

"But I tould've hidden behind you ow (or) tomeone else." Spencer argued.

"Baby Boy you aren't blaming yourself for this are you?" Morgan asked from the door way.

Morgan and the others were standing in the doorway with sad looks.

"My little Angelfish. Your daddy's right. You're not to blame. You did nothing wrong. Please don't blame yourself." Garcia begged.

Spencer had a guilt complex a mile long. Spencer looked to the floor and sighed. He looked at his family and decided they were right.

"You'we wight." Spencer said.

"We are always right Handsome." Emily chuckled.

Spencer laughed.

"Alright now that that's been taken care of, breakfast is getting cold and two certain men need to go out and shovel snow." Rossi said heading back downstairs.

They laughed and headed down. After breakfast Hotch got Spencer bathed and dressed and then changed to go outside to shovel snow with Morgan.

Downstairs Spencer watched and giggled as his daddy and big brother played in the snow.

"Are they being silly and not working?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Spencer giggled as Morgan fell backwards and disappeared into the snow.

Rossi chuckled. He laughed when a snowball hit the window and startled Spencer. Spencer pretended he had a gun and 'shot' his big brother. Morgan clasped his heart and fell back in snow. Hotch gave him a thumbs up.

Spencer and Rossi laughed.

"Alright you. Let's go make a warm snack for them and get a nice fire going." Rossi said.

"Otay." Spencer said and raised his arms.

Rossi compiled and took him to the kitchen where they stuck pre-made cookies in the oven and started making hot chocolate.

Once done they carried the yummy snack to the living room and Rossi got a fire started.

Morgan and Hotch came in and got changed. They sat by the fire and shared their snack with Rossi and Spencer.

A few hours later the girls found the men gathered around the fire place and sleeping. It was so cute they had to take pictures.

Once they put away their purchases and joined them.

Twas a good day in the BAU Manor.

**Aww! Too cute! Sniff! I don't want to leave! But I must! Wah! **

**Until Next Time! Jump jump jump jump jump jump jump**


	173. Real or Hoax?

**A/N: Guess who? ME! That's who! Miss me? I've missed you my fabulous readers and my wonderful baby Reid! Thanks so much for being so patient! I can't tell you how many readers I lost because I can't update. But I can update this week! Why? It's Thanksgiving break and I'm home for the week! Whee! Then in two weeks it's Christmas break and I have a month off! Whoo! But again thank you for your patience! It's much appreciated! Oh and welcome new readers and followers! I hope you enjoy! Ok you guys bear with me for a few day, if these chapters are short or there's a bunch of mistakes. I've been so busy at school that I've haven't really thought about what to write and I have mild insomnia...yay. Anywho. When we last saw our baby hero, he was watching his daddy and big brother shovel snow and playing at the same time and everyone settled for a nice nap and day! Let's see what the crew's up too!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my insomnia!**

**Real or Hoax? And I'm gonna poke you!**

It started off as a good morning. Til they got the case. This case was bad. It involved children and Spencer knew how his got when children were involved. Especially Morgan. Speaking of whom he was arguing with Hotch about taking Spencer home to Quantico. But the family knew how hard headed and stubborn the baby could be.

So Spencer ended up staying. Though he wished things were going a lot better. This morning was still fresh in his mind.

_"Damn. I wish we had gotten more snow! We need a snow day!" Morgan whined playfully._

_"What's wrong Morgan don't 'feel' like going to class?" Emily teased._

_"Look who's talking! Who want to stay under her covers?!" Morgan countered._

_"It was cold!" She argued._

_"Guys! Behave or I'll ground you both and keep it down! Your brother's still asleep!" JJ scolded._

_They looked back at Hotch holding the sleeping baby. He had had yet another nightmare filled night and did not want to come to work. No one blamed him. If it were them they wouldn't be in mood for work either._

_They sighed and called a truce. For now. They walked into the bullpen and Hotch was about to give Spencer to Garcia when they saw the director was waiting for them._

_They made their way in and saw the urgent look on his face and they knew it was bad. They gathered in the conference room and sat down. Once situated they the director their full attention with the exception of a now half asleep Spencer._

_"Agents. I really don't want to do this to you, but this case is urgent. Children in San Diego Californa are disappearing at random and their bodies are being found in local forests. Many of the locals are blaming this thing called the Slender Man. He's apparently tall and very slender. I don't know the whole detail of this thing. But the city is in a panic. We need you to see if this thing is real or just some cruel sick person. Good luck." He said walking away._

_"Slender Man?" Rossi questioned._

_"My doves you don't want to know." Garcia said._

_"Baby Girl do you know about this thing?" Morgan asked._

_"Yes. Unfortunately. I stumpled upon it a year ago and been following the forums and YouTube vids." She said._

_With hesitation she pulled up Marble Hornets and let them watch a few videos. Then pulled up the legend._

_The team was in shock! Spencer was wide awake now! Did such a thing really exsist? They hoped it was just some cruel UnSub and this thing was just a legend._

_With that they were off. While on the jet they didn't come up with much. They still knew very little about this thing and this case. One thing they did know was Morgan was not pleased. At all. Children were involved and they knew how he got. Plus since Spencer is a three year old now that increases his worry and anger now._

_Once at the police station, they got settled and tried to do their best but they didn't know where to start._

_Morgan asks Hotch to speak with him and end up arguing_.

Now they were deciding on how to approach this.

"I know this is hard agents. But I appreciate you coming. I'm really hoping this is some sick person." The Chief said. "I'm Chief Addison Hartman by the way."

"Pleasure. I'm agent Jereau, these are agents Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and little Spencer." JJ introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Especially you Spencer." Addison said. "Please take great care agents."

With that the Chief left to her work and the agents tried to get to work.

Spencer narrowed down all the woods of the areas and predicted where this thing might strike next. But there wasn't much they could now but play the waiting game.

Later the night at the Hotel.

Spencer was in the rocker with his head buried in Rossis shoulder. Morgan and Hotch were arguing again.

"It's ok buddy. Everything's going to be ok." Rossi assured.

The baby wished he could believe him but had a hard time. Then Spencer hatched an idea. He whispered in Rossis ear and Rossi smiled and put Spencer on his feet.

Spencer tottled into the room and the men stopped arguing. They looked down at the sleepy boy and calmed down. They exchanged looks. It looks they kept their baby up with the yelling. They down at him and Morgan picked him up.

He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Sorry we kept you up Baby Boy." He apologised.

"It otay. Mowgan?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I'm gonna poke you in fa note (nose)." Spencer said.

"Wha-?"

"BOOP!"

Spencer poked Morgan in the nose. Morgan stared at the baby in his arms for a moment and laughed. He tickled the toddler and then hugged him tightly. Spencer always knew how to make him feel better.

He handed him to Hotch who bathed him and got him ready for bed. The men settled down for the night and hoped they could something tomorrow.

Elsewhere

A tall, slender thing moved about. He spotted his prey and went for it.

He called to the child and the child came.

He took the child to the woods.

They disappeared behind the fog and trees.

The child was gone.

**Oh shit! So what do you think? Real or Hoax? And awww Spencey! You're so cute!**

**Until next time! Sizzling Circuits! (Virtual cookie if you can guess where that's from.)**


	174. Calling Reinforcments

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my doves! So sorry for the delay! I was updating last night and got the chapter done at 2 am and the laptop gliched out and the chapter was deleted and I didn't really want to stay any later than I had too. Sorry! Oh and Happy be-lated Thanksgiving! Hope you guys had a good holiday! I did! Had lots of food! Guest appearences in the next few chapters! Kira and Andrew from the other one shots and the multi chapter 'Slender Man.' In those stories there not related in any way but here their brother and sister and they work with the X Files. Without further ado when our baby hero they got a case involving the Slender Man. Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by turkey!**

**Calling Reinforcments.**

Elsewhere

The tall, slender thing was waiting for it's next victim in the shadows.

A teen too busy texting on his smartphone didn't take notice to change in the air and the symbol on the ground.

The slender thing called to the teen and lead him into the woods.

The teen tried to run but he was never made it back.

The tall, slender thing was satisfied. For now.

Station

The team was not happy in the least bit. They had gotten the call early in the morning and came as they heard. Another child was taken and now a teen. They still didn't have anything to go on and it was getting maddening!

Spencer narrowed more wooded areas but that was all.

What should they do?

"You know. I have some friends who may be able to help." Addison said. "That is, if you don't mind some extra help."

"Call them. We could use some extra eyes, insight, and whatever else." Hotch said.

"Right. Give me a few minutes." She said leaving the room.

She stepped outside and scrolled for a number in her BlackBerry.

Elsewhere

Kira and Andrew had just gotten home from a horrible case and wanted to do nothing but relax. But they had paperwork to do.

So they re packed their bags and grabbed showers. Kira went into her fathers office and got to work while Andrew...Kira rolled her eyes as she heard gunfire from the living room.

'Andrew and his Assassins Creed.' She thought while laughing to herself.

She jumped when her Android went off.

"Ralis." She answered.

_"Kiki! It's Addie!"_

"Addie! It's been forever! We should totally hang sometime."

_"Yeah we should. Listen I need a huge favor."_

"What'cha need?"

_"The BAU's here and their stumped. You see the city's in a panic. We have a case about the Slender Man but-"_

"You need us to disprove it and say it was all just a hoax?"

_"Yes! So will you help us?"_

"Sure. Ange and I will be on the next flight and see ya in the morning. By the way, you should tell them to make a profile so that if this a hoax you know."

_"Thank you Kiki! I owe big time! And right, I'll tell them."_

"Yeah. You owe me a steak dinner."

_"Whatever you want. Thanks so much! See ya!"_

"You're welcome. See ya soon."

She put her phone in her pocket and gathered her data, notes, anything she knew on the Slender Man. She called the airport and booked a flight and called Scully and Mulder.

"Ange! Let's go! We have another case!" Kira called.

"On the way!" Andrew sprung into action.

And off they went.

Back in San Diego

"Alright I called them. They'll be here in the morning. And she said make a profile just in case this a hoax." Addison said.

"Right." They said together.

They laughed. Spencer estimated the UnSub to be very slender, possibly under weight, at least 6 to 7 feet tall, wearing a morph and tailored made suit.

The family looked at their youngest.

"You never cease to amaze me Baby Boy." Morgan chuckled.

"You jelly Morgan?" JJ teased.

"Hey hey hey." Morgan said.

"Children. Focus." Hotch said.

They laughed. Addison smiled.

They didn't get much farther in the work and they decided to wait for Addisons friends.

Spencer snuggled into his daddy as he rocked and held him. This whole Slender thing was weird and it was freaking him out a little. Even the others. He noticed the way they tightened their hold if someone mentioned this thing and how jumpy and paranoid they were getting. Hotch didn't like being away from for more than a few minutes.

But right now he didn't mind. He'd rather the mother henning than be alone. Soon the BAU family was asleep but on high alert. They weren't taking any chances.

Elsewhere

The tall, slender thing beckoned to his new vicitm.

He lead him deep into the woods.

The blood, the rush.

He was satisfied. For now.

**Oh man bros. I'm still sorry for the late update. Ange is what I call my brother Andrew sometimes.**

**Until next time! *Plays Slender with friends* Friends: AHHHH! Me: *keeps playing***


	175. The next victims?

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my doves! Holy tables I'm on a sugar hype! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh man you guys sugar! If there's mistakes I blame sugar! Holy shnaps! So you guys got any Black Friday shopping done? I didn't. Lol. It's scary to go shopping on Black Friday. But you know shit happens. I'm shaking from all the sugar. I'm going to sleep goood tonight! Lol. Oh yeah you guys...I talked to a snowman...no lie I talked to snowman! I'm not crazy and it's not the sugar...I assure you. Lol. So when we last saw our baby hero they made a profile and called in reinforments! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by sugar!**

**The next victims?**

Elsewhere

The tall slender thing watched the family as they walked by.

Their little girl looked so sweet, so innocent, so tempting.

He had to have her.

And he got his wish.

He led the girl into the woods without the parents noticing and that was that.

When the parents did take notice, they panicked and went to the police.

Station

"Alright BAU. I called my friends their plane will be in 10 minutes so I'm going to go pick them up." Addison said.

"I'll come with you." Morgan said.

"Me too!" Spencer said raising his arms at Morgan.

Morgan picked him up held him tight.

"Alright. Let's go." Addison said.

"Watch your brother Morgan!" Hotch called.

"I will!" Morgan called back.

"So you two are brothers?" Addison asked.

"Yup. Isn't that right kiddo?" Morgan asked smiling at his brother.

"Uh huh." Spencer smiled brightly back at Morgan.

Addison smiled at the two. She admired their brotherly relationship. She had a sister and half brother. Her older sister was killed by a drunk driver and her older half brother was in prison for attempted murder. She sighed. She wished she hads her siblings and they were a family again but shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it.

They arrived at the airport and took a seat waiting for her friends to arrive.

Plane

Kira and Andrew were so happy to be off the plane. Their was mayhem and havoc. Little kids and grumpy parents. Last time they flew commerical.

They headed in and spotted Addison and two other people. The other person had a child? A son prehaps? They'd soon find out.

"Kiki! It's so good to see you! You too Ange!" Addison exclaimed hugging the two.

"Yeah It's been a good while. So who're your friends?" Kira asked.

"Whoop! Sorry. Agents Morgan and little Spencer. Agents, X Files Agents Kira and Andrew Ralis." Addison introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Morgan said extending his free hand.

"Pleasure." Kira said shaking his hand.

Andrew too shook Morgan's hand.

"Hi little one." Andrew said.

Spencer shyed away. Kira chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Kira said.

"Hi." Spencer said shyly.

"Awww." Kira and Andrew said in unison.

"Alright you two let's get going." Addison. said.

"Lead the way." Andrew said.

They headed for the station. On the way they talked a little bit and such.

Station

Once back at the station Addison introduced them the rest of the BAU and shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Kira and Andrew said.

"So. You work for the X Files?" JJ asked.

"Yup! And it's super cool! You believe the type of things we've seen! And awww man it's so cool! But I hate the paperwork!" Andrew said.

"Says the dude who never does his paperwork." Kira murmered.

The BAU family laughed.

"Alright so do you know anything about this 'Slender Man'?" Rossi asked.

"More than like. Though there's really not much research on the Slender Man considering nobody can get close enough to the guy and live to tell the tale." Kira said.

"So tell us you do know." Hotch said.

"First of the Slender Man is not new. This guy has been around for centuries. He's an old german folklore. He would take children who were bad and punish them by death. The modern day Slender Man not only kills you, he may rape you. Depending. Our modern day Slender Man is also inivisable to the naked eye. You can only see him through a camera. In the folklore you can see with the naked eye and his all bones. Modern day he just slender and has skin. He has no face in both and is roughly 6-15 feet tall. His name also differs. Such as his german names and his modern day names, for example one of his modern day names is The Operater. Both can also teleport and manipulate time and people. Both also has long appandgages that replaces his arms. His symboles also changes." Andrew explained.

"The dude sounds like a demon." Emily said.

"That's another thing. No one knows if he's demon or not. Though most classify him as one." Kira said.

"Wow. He sounds so awful. What's this guys motive?" JJ wondered.

"No one that either. His intentions are unknown." Andrew said.

"So where would we look for this thing?" Addison asked.

"The woods. His favorite type of hunting ground. He's been sighted in many places, but he mostly hangs out in wooded areas." Kira said.

"Does he come out in the day?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. He comes out in broad daylight. He's not a vampire." Kira said.

"Should we go look fow him?" Spencer asked.

"We should. But it's dangerous. Especially for children. He more than likely come after you first." Andrew said.

"Then JJ stay here with him. The rest of us can go search." Hotch said.

"But daddy-"Spencer started.

"Sweetie it'd be too dangerous for you. Trust me. Children who go missing because of him are never seen again. There bodies are hardly ever found. It's best you stay here." Kira said.

"Otay. I'll tay." Spencer said.

Kira frowned at the un happy look on Spencers face. She smiled when she remembered something.

"If it's alright with your daddy you can have a piece of candy or special suprise in my bag." Kira said.

She smiled brightly when Spencers eyes lit up. He looked towards his daddy who gave him a nod of approval.

Kira grabbed a velvet bag out of her messenger bag and held it open.

"Alright reach in and grab somthing. And no peeking." She said.

Spencer reached in and grabbed a coloring book with a box crayons taped to it. Spencers smiled. So did the family and the Ralis children.

"Fant you." Spencer said.

"Your welcome little one." Kira smiled.

"Alright let's go guys. We're burning daylight." Addison said.

"Let's go." Kira said.

With that were off. Spencer was worried. JJ suggested they colored til they got back and they did.

Woods

The team hopped out of the SUVs and grabbed their cameras. They decided to split into teams. Hotch, Rossi, and Kira and Addison, Morgan, Emily and Andrew. Hotch's team went left and Addison's to the right.

Hotch and the other two walked along holding their cameras and recording everything they find.

"So Kira. Out of curiosity, how did you and Andrew come across the X Files?" Rossi asked.

"Well. The two of us were always interested in the paranormal. We spend hours trying to find ghosts and other things that go bump in the night. Plus I'm a medium. I can see and communicate with the dead. But I was there was something else I was interested in." Kira said.

"What was that?" Hotch asked.

"Criminology. Forenics. I wanted to an FBI agent like my dad." She said.

"What was your father's name?" Rossi asked.

"Blake. Blake Ralis." She said.

"I knew the name Ralis sounded familiar. I knew your father. He was good man." Rossi said.

"Wow. And yes. Yes he was. I wanted to be like him, but he died. See how that part of the woods is foggy?" She asked pointing to the foggy area as they passed.

The men nodded.

"We had a cabin over there. We came here to camp. Quantico has good camping grounds but my grandparents built that cabin and left for us when they passed so we used it when we came camping. One day there was huge fire-." Kira started.

Flashback

_7 year old Kira and 5 year old Andrew were playing with their father outside. They were pretending he was an UnSub and they had to find him. When they found him they used the cabin as a prison. _

_The mother laughed._

_"Alright children. Bedtime." She said._

_"Awww." Kira, Andrew, and the father said._

_"Now, now. You can play FBI tomorrow. Bed." She chuckled._

_"Come on kiddos, papa'll read ya a story." the father said._

_"Ok." They said._

_They headed upstairs and snuggled into their beds. The father tucked them in and told them the story about the time he chased an UnSub to the edge of a waterfall and they both fell. He survived. The UnSub drowned because he couldn't swim in the currents. _

_Andrew was asleep, dead to the world. But Kira was eager for another story. But the father chuckled. He told tomorrow when Andrew would to the beach with their mother and it was their special time, he'd teach her more on how to shoot. Kira agreed. She loved her and fathers special time. She wanted to be an agent just like him. She started studying criminology and forensics when she was about 3 and still was studying. She had a ton of books and helped her father with paperwork and cases. She would've made a great agent. _

_Later that night the Ralis family was woken up by the smell of smoke. The forest was on fire! They had to get out. The parents raced to the childrens where Kira was lying on top of Andrew with burning piece of wood on her back. Kira was protecting Andrew. The father managed to get them out but somehow the wife was still inside and he raced back in to save her and they never came out. Rescuers came and found them and took them the hospital where Kira learned she was a medium. Kira ended up with a charred back and a high fever. Andrew had smoke inhalation and was on oxygen for a few days. Kira was in the hospital for months. Two agents from the X Files Scully and Mulder were investigating a haunting in the hospital and discovered Andrew and Kira. Kira led them the ghost or rather demon wrecking havoc on the hospital and after that they took them in and became a part of the X Files family._

End of Flashback.

"And that's how we ended up with the X Files." Kira said.

"Wow." Was all Rossi could say. Hotch was speechless.

"Yeah wow." Kira said. She looked at her camera and saw movement. "Wait you guys. I think I have something."

They stopped and reviewed the video. The slender thing was definatly there.

They saw more movement in Hotch's camera and in Rossis the thing was right in front of them!

Suddenly the smelled something sweet and they passed out.

**Oh these darn cliffhangers! Ok guys I'm going to go burn off this sugar hype! WHEE!**

**Until next time! Chair mode activate! Boop!**


	176. We knew it!

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my doveies! Last update for a few weeks. I know, I know. But I have to go back to school and study for my finals and such. But in a few weeks I'll be home for a month so you'll get a ton of updates! So if you could be patient for just 2-3 weeks you'll be rewarded. But I has to go back tomorrow. I'm sorry guys. And I know I was a meanie butt last night and left you all with a cliffy. I sowwy. But I had to end the chapter before it dragged on. But without further ado, when we last saw our baby hero he and JJ are going color to wait for the family to return and the rest of the team went to scope out the woods and Hotch, Rossi, and Kira ran into trouble! Let's see what happens!**

**A/N 2: Sorry if this is short! I'm still packing up to go home.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the screechy smoke alarm.**

**We knew it!**

Station

JJ and Spencer were growing worried. Emily, Andrew, Addison, and Morgan checked in but Hotch, Rossi, and Kira have yet too.

Spencer had a small freak and was put down after that and had been sleeping restlessly ever since.

'Poor baby. He needs to know his whole family is safe. Please, please be ok.' JJ thought to herself.

Woods-Addisons team

"So Andrew. How did you and your sister wind up in the X Files?" Morgan asked.

"Well. Agents Scully and Mulder took us in when they were on case at the hospital we were in." Andrew said.

"What happened to you and your sister that put you in the hospital?" Emily asked.

"There's a part of the woods here where our cabin was and there was a wild fire and Kira protected me from a burning beam that fell." He said.

_Flashback_

_'ANDREW!' Kira shouted and she tackled him to the ground._

_Kira screamed as the burning beam hit her back, charring it._

_'A Andrew? You okay?' Kira whispered._

_Andrew only nodded. The 5 year old couldn't and didn't understand what was going on. All he was thinking about is where was his parents? Were they still in the burning cabin? His eyes got heavy and began to droop. He couldn't focus as he lost the battle to stay awake._

_Next thing Andrew knew he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes and realized he was in the hospital._

_But where was his family? A doctor came in and took Andrew to Kira and told him she was bad shape, and their parents didn't make it. Andrew cried. Though he didn't understand, he knew what the doctor was telling him._

_He stayed with his sister til she was strong enough to move. She started talking to herself but Andrew could see people in their room. The doctor wanted to move Kira to the psych ward but two agents from the X Files asked for her help._

_After that they took them in and raised them. Andrew was content and happy with his new family. And was happy they could still in their house in Quantico. And as long as he had his sister and new family, he'd be ok._

_End of flashback_

"And that's the story." Andrew said.

The others couldn't talk for they didn't know what to say.

Andrew stopped suddenly. They looked at him with worry.

"Andrew?-" Emily started.

Andrew walked past her and picked up a camera and a familiar wolf charm.

"Kira. And the others. They were here. The 'Slender Man' has them." He whispered.

They gasped. This thing had their family and Andrew's sister. They had to find them before it was too late! They took off into the woods searching and calling them.

Woods-unknown location

Kira woke up to voices calling her. She felt so groggy and her scar burned. She realized she wasn't lying down, she was someones arms.

"Kira wake up. Come on you have to wake up." A voice next to her said.

Kira opened her eyes and looked up at Hotch who was holding her. Rossi was next to her, trying to wake her up.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked as he and Hotch helped her sit up.

"My scar burns but I'm alright." She said.

"Scar?" Hotch asked.

Kira turned her back to them and showed them the angry scar she had recieved in the fire when she was 7.

Hotch and Rossi gasped. The scar covered her whole back and a little lower.

Kira put her shirt down and quickly changed the subject. She looked around the tiny shed perhaps it was? There were tools, shovels, clothes, and other things all covered in blood. Wait...clothes? Slender Man only wears a blue suit and nothing more. But there were jeans and t shirts all too big or too small for children and teens. And no one know how the Slender Man kills but they knew for certain he didn't use tools and other things to kill. This Slender Man was a hoax!

"Guys our 'Slender Man' is a hoax. He's a real person." Kira said.

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

Kira explained her thoughts to him and they agreed.

"So now what?" Rossi asked.

"We escape. And I think I know how." Kira said.

She looked to the door and saw it was locked from the outside. She grabbed a shovel and stabbed the door until it feel.

They gathered up tools and other things and bolted.

Meanwhile

Addison and the others were on edge. They searched for hours and there still wasn't a sign of them anywhere!

Just then Andrew and Morgan spotted something and it them! They were ok!

"KIRA!" Andrew shouted happy to see his sister.

Andrew hugged Kira lightly. He reconized the sign that her scar was burning.

After hugs they started to head back to the station. On the way Hotch, Rossi, and Kira explained what they found and confirmed the alleged 'Slender Man' was a hoax. All smoke and mirrors.

The others were pissed! How could someone dress up as something so horrible and do something like this!? It was inhuman!

Station

"DADDY!" A little blur crashed into Hotch and he scooped up the toddler and held him close.

"Thank god you guys are okay!" JJ exclaimed.

After another round of hugs they gathered their profile and waited for this son of a bitch. They wanted this guys head on a stick.

Elsewhere

The alleged Slender Man was not happy.

His guests left him and he didn't get to have any fun with them.

But he realized he still could. He remembered the toddler and his mother from earlier at the station.

He could have with him.

Decision made he had his new target.

Station

Spencer heard something. He wasn't sure what it was but the others didn't seem to notice.

He heard it again as it beckoned him to come.

Spencer to any one at the moment looked normal one minute and looked dazed the next.

Spencer slowly toddled towards the noise.

Kira took noticed and grabbed the toddler.

"Little one snap out of it." She whispered.

Spencer struggled a little as the white noise got louder.

Kira quickly found some heavy headphones and placed them on the baby playing the one dubstep song she knew would bring him back. Exsistence. If that didn't work she didn't know what would. But it did work.

Spencer realized where he was and clung onto Kira.

"Nice try." She said.

She took the baby and left the room.

Outside

Damn. He almost had him.

He will have his prize if it was the last thing he'd do.

The other kids and teens were nice and satisfying but this one.

This one would just...subdue his hunger.

He turned and disappeared.

**Oh shit! Alright y'all. At least it's not a cliffy. Lol. I'll see you all in 2-3 weeks!**

**Until next time! WHAT DO?!**


	177. Down with the fake!

**A/N: Goooood evening my loverlies! Guess who? Yup me that's who! Whoo! I was let out of class early tonight so I came to the library and decided to give you guys an update! Plus I need a stress reliever. My roommate drama got worse and I have finals next week! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay I think I'm good. Lol. So you guys I have a new multi chapter. Yeah I have to get started on the ones on my profile and finish the others. I'll do that I assure you. Now this one won't be posted on to my profile yet but I have been writing down chapters in a notebook and have 5 chapters written so far. See what Art History does to you. Lol. I'm kidding. I find Art History pretty interesting. Whoop! Rambling again! So when we last saw our baby hero he was almost taken by the fake Slender Man! But thanks to Kira's quick thinking he was saved! Alright team let's go! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my fundamentals of design class!**

**Down with the fake! And the BAU family grows.**

Elsewhere

The fake Slender Man paced the floor of his new hidden location.

The baby was almost his! That damn girl.

He made a mental note to get rid of her first. But for now he'd have to settle for his latest victim.

His victim writhed to get free of her bounds but no luck. She was hysterical. Crying and shouting against her gag. But no matter how hard she fought she couldn't get free.

The fake Slender Man took off her gag and screams filled the air and than nothing but a creepy silence filled the air.

The fake Slender Man was content, but not satisfied.

So like he did before, he disappeared without a trace to hunt for the one that got away. The one that'll satisfy his hunger.

Station

Kira was sitting on the couch with Spencer sleeping in her lap. She hummed as she stroked his hair soothingly as she light dozed. Spencer had clung onto Kira after the fake Slender Man tried to take him away. She didn't mind though.

The team and Andrew smiled at the scene.

"Your sister would make a good mother someday." Rossi told Andrew.

"Yeah. Even though Scully and Mulder took us in, Kira did most of raising of me. Though I prefer her as a big sister than a mom. But I still agree. She'd make a very good mother." Andrew said.

"Are you sure that she doesn't mind Spencer clinging onto her? He's not going to let go anytime soon." Emily asked.

"She won't care. I use to be afraid of lightning so I clung onto her like that too." Andrew reassured.

The team watched contently as the X File agent took care of the mini BAU agent. Though the feeling didn't last long.

"Agents! Agents! Another body was found! Female age 20, raped, and brutally stabbed with something large and circular." One of the officers relayed.

"Damn! We need to catch this son of bitch now!" Morgan growled.

Apparently Spencer heard his big brother and shivered. He blamed himself for not having an accurate geographical profile together.

Kira looked down at her charge and sighed. She knew how she felt. She felt like her and Andrew hadn't been much help, even though they helped more than they know.

She sighed again.

"Well little one. Time to get back to work." She said.

"Mowgan's mad at me. I know it." He said sadly.

"Sweetie he's not mad at you. He should be mad at me and Andrew." She said.

"Why? You did nofing wong." He said.

"We haven't been much help." She sighed.

"Yes you hafe. You've been a ton of help." He said.

"Then so have you. How about we prove it and catch the Slender Man." She said.

"Otay!" Spencer exclaimed.

She scooped him up and they got straight to work.

The team and Andrew over heard the conversation and nobody was mad at anybody. They just wanted to catch this guy.

Deciding to talk to the two later they got back to work as well.

About an hour later during a dinner of take out, Kira began to wonder about something. If this Slender Man was fake, what does that make of the real Slender Man if he exists?

'A joke if you ask me.' She thought to herself.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I said what are you so lost in thought about?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry. I was thinking that if this guy is fake, what does that make of the real Slender Man if he exists that is." She told them.

"A joke if you ask me." Emily said.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"By the way kiddo. You and Andrew have been a big help to us so far." Rossi said.

"I agree. We would be back in square one if you didn't show up." Hotch said.

Spencer and Kira looked at each other.

"You heawd us?" Spencer asked.

"Yup. I'm sorry Spencer. You've guys have been doing your best." Morgan said.

"Apology accepted!" Kira and Spencer said in unison.

The room filled with laughter and then went silent when Kiras eyes narrowed.

"He's here." She whispered.

They reached for their guns and took Spencer into one of the small conference rooms.

"Andrew stay here with him." Kira said.

"But sis-" Andrew began.

She shook her head.

"Stay. I know you can and handle a weapon but I'd rather not tell mom and dad why I I'm bringing you home in a body bag." She said.

Andrew nodded.

"The same goes for you. Be careful. I'll look after him I promise." Andrew assured his sister and the team.

They nodded and locked them in.

The fake Slender Man made his appearance and made to move towards the door but backed off when Morgan and Kira fired a warning shot.

"Why do you want my son?" Hotch demanded.

"We know you can talk! You're a fake! So tell us!" JJ demanded.

"He will satisfy my hunger." He whispered.

"Well you'll have to get through us." Emily growled.

"Very well." He rasped.

He made to move but Morgan got the first shot in the left leg, Emily the right, JJ the right arm, Rossi the left, Hotch in the torso, and Kira the head.

The fake Slender Man fell dead to the ground and it was over.

The team stood outside the jet laughing and talking to their new family members.

"So where you guys off to?" Morgan asked.

"Home." Kira said.

"Where is said home?" JJ asked.

"Quantico, Virginia." Andrew asked.

"Fat's where we live! You tan ride wif us! Tan fey daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Sure they can. Family doesn't leave family behind." Hotch said.

They all smiled and laughed. They boarded the jet and when it was to move about the cabin Spencer climbed into Kiras lap once more and she began humming and stroking his hair. Andrew shared more stories with the team.

It was hard and long case but it was good too, because the BAU family got a little bigger.

**Whoo! Stress is gone and I feel good! God I miss this and you guys! But I'll be home next week so expect a month's worth of updates! Now time to study for finals…yay. See you guys next week!**

**Until next time! TABLES!**


	178. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Pssst...pssst...hey...you...yeah you...miss me? Really? I missed you! So sorry for the late update! I got home late last and hung with the family all day today! It's nice to be home. Finals were stressful! I'm glad there done. Now just waiting for the grades to be posted. *Fingers crossed* I'll be home til Jan 5th! But if Santa happens to bring to me a laptop for Christmas maybe this author can find time in her busy schedule to make daily updates happen again. No promises however. My schedule for next quarter is pretty tight. We shall see. Let's seee what else...Oh! Welcome any and all newcomers! I hope you enjoy! Christmas Eve I may not be able to get a chapter in but I'll see what I can do! Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero the team and their new family members were heading home! Let's see what goes on!**

**A/N 2: I'm glad some of you like Andrew and Kira! If you read some of the other stories their there too! And they may pop up in some ones!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistake brought to you by ummmm the ummm I forgot.**

**Meet the Parents**

Quantico

The jet touched down and Kira carried out a teary eyed Spencer. He didn't want them to leave yet.

"Hey sis. Look who came to pick us up." Andrew said stepping up behind Kira.

Kira looked toward where Andrew was pointing and smiled. Their 'parents' had come for them.

"Mom. Dad." Kira said hugging her 'mother'.

"Hey what about me?" Her 'father' asked.

Kira giggled and hugged him.

Andrew practically jumped on them.

"Hi Andrew. Oh. Who's this handsome fellow?" Their 'father' smiled.

"Daddy. This is Spencer Allen Hotchner of the BAU and his family." Kira intorduced.

Hotch stepped up and introduced himself and the others and explained Spencer's situation. They understood. After all they work for the X-Files. They've seen and heard weirder and worse. Spencer's situation wasn't suprising.

"Well I'm Dana Scully. The mother and this is Fox Mulder the father." Scully introduced.

They cht chatted for a while then decided it was time to head home. Spencer clung to Kira.

"What's wrong little one?" She asked.

"Don't go." He said.

"You we live here too, we can hang out anytime and you come visit. This isn't good bye forever." She said.

"But but-" He started.

"How about we have supper with them Baby Boy?" Morgan asked. "If you're not busy that is."

Kira and Andrew looked towards their parents.

"Hm. What'cha think Scully?" Mulder asked.

"We got nothing on tonight, no nerw cases either or paperwork." She said.

"We're in." Mulder said.

They got into their cars, Kira riding with Hotch and Spencer and headed off to a good resturant. They pulled into a good looking steakhouse and enjoyed each others company. Kira, Spencer, Andrew, Mulder, and Morgan colored and played peanut toss. Hotch and the others talked about past cases and such. When dinner was finished they decided to go bowling.

Alley

"I don't know how to bowl." Spencer said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Hotch said tying his shoes.

"Alright, who's on who's team?" Andrew asked.

The first game it was boys versus girls and the girls won. The second game it was Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Kira, and Emily versus Garcia, Mulder, Scully, Spencer, Andrew, and JJ, Rossi's team won. The third game it was Kira, Spencer, Andrew, Morgan, and Mulder versus Scully, JJ, Garcia, Emily, Hotch, and Rossi, Kira's team won. The last game it was the X-Files versus the BAU, the X-Files won.

"Aww Derek's pouting." Emily teased.

"I swear they cheated." He grumbled.

"You're just a sore loser bro-man. And it's just a game for crying out loud." Kira said.

"Yeah." He said hugging his new little sister.

"But we so dropped you like a bad habit." She whispered when he was out of ear shot.

The team chuckled.

They hugged each other and exhanged contact info then bid each other good night.

X-Files house

"So kiddos. Did you have fun?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah it was fun. The 'Slenderman' we were chasing was a fake." Andrew said.

"Oh?" Scully asked.

"Yeah. But he did everything exactly like the real Slenderman." Kira said.

"Wow. That's pretty whack as you kids say." Mulder laughed.

The others laughed.

"Daddy I love you, but don't say that again." Kira giggled.

"Alright children. Showers, laundry in the laundry room, bags re-packed, then bed." Scully chuckled kissing her children goodnight on the forehead.

"Good night!" Kira and Andrew said in unison heading up the stairs.

Mulder and Scully chuckled.

"Shall we?" Mudler asked seductively.

"Behave Agent Mulder." Scully laughed.

They too headed to bed.

BAU Manor.

The family pretty talked about the same as the X-Files family and did the same.

"So Spencer. Do you like your new siblings?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. I lite fem vewy mut (much). Tan we visit fem tome time?" Spencer said with a yawn.

"Sure we can. We're not on a case and when their not on a case." Hotch said.

He smiled as his youngest rubbed his sleepily and yawning. Hotch yawned himself and picked up his charge.

He laid down and snuggled under the covers with his son and smiled as his son snuggled into him.

"Sweet dreams little one." He whispered kissing the top of his head.

Everyone slept contently that night.

**Aww! So cute! God I missed this so much! Good stress reliever too. Those finals...whoo.**

**Until next time! *Runs down the hallway screaming* THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE BACK!**


	179. God Complex

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my loverlies! How goes it? Still no grades on my finals...I'm so nervous to find out what I got...I hope I did well. Anywho...*hears a noise*...Hello?...As I was saying...*hears the noise again*...What the fetch?...Hellooooooooooo? Reid: Dartut! Me: Spence? What are you doing up young man? It's way past your bedtime! Reid: I know. But daddy taid I tan tay up a little and told me to get you. Me: Me? What for? Reid: We hafe a tuwpwise fow you! Me: A surprise...It's not a whacked out case with a pyscho UnSub is it? Reid: No. Tome on! Me: I'm coming, I'm coming. Reid: Otay. Tlose youw eyes. Me: *closes eyes* Reid: Otay. Open fem! Me: *opens eyes* Team: SURPRISE! Happy Birthday! Me: Wha-? *giggles* You guys! Garcia: Happy Midnight! And 21st birthday my dove! Rossi: Legal for a drink. Me: Thanks, but I don't drink. Thanks for the offer though. Rossi: *chuckles* Good girl. Morgan: So 21 year old. How do you feel? Feel old? Me: No. I feel the same. But I feel good. Hotch: That's good. No boys or drinking. I mean it young lady. Me: Hoooootch. Anyway did you guys know I was born at night and it was storming outside? JJ: Really? So you were born literally on a dark and stormy night? Me: Yup! Don't believe me? Look up the weather report for Dec. 18 1991 between the times of 8 and 10 pm and you'll see there was a storm. Emily: Nice. Me: Anywho. Enough about this, let's get started.**

**Enjoy**

**All mistakes brought to you by the Grinch birthday cake my dad bought me.**

**God Complex**

BAU manor-upstairs office.

It had been a few weeks since that case with fake Slenderman and the X-Files. A lot didn't really happen. A meningitis outbreak but that was about all.

Spencer was brought out of thoughts as his computer dinged. Kira's name had popped on his screen. He quickly signed in and began to chat with her.

**TheDarkMessenger: Oh yeah. They say the outbreak wasn't too big, but we still had be vaccinated. Boss's orders. So what's up? Anything new?**

**BoyGenius87: No. Nothing. No cases or anything.**

**TheDarkMessenger: Wow. We're on case now. I can't tell you where or anything about it. But there are mountains. **

**BoyGenius87: Mountains? Be careful! Statistics show-**

**TheDarkMessenger: Don't worry. We know. **

**BoyGenius87: Ok. So what are going to do after?**

**TheDarkMessenger: Take a nice long nap. Or what my dad calls falling into a coma.**

**BoyGenius87: Lol. Had those cases before.**

"Spencer! We got go! We have a case!" Hotch called.

"Toming!" Spencer called back.

**BoyGenius87: Got to go. New case!**

**TheDarkMessenger: My turn to say be careful, and good luck.**

**BoyGenius87: You too! Bye!**

**TheDarkMessenger: Bye Little One.**

Spencer headed downstairs and jumped into Hotch's waiting arms.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" Spencer said.

"Let's go then." Rossi said.

With that they headed to the jet.

Jet

"So. We have one sick sick twisted piece of-" Garcia started.

"Baby Girl. Keep it clean. There's a child on board." Morgan reminded.

"Oh right! Sorry Angel Fish!" She said. "So as I was saying, this one is sick. Fifteen bodies were discovered late last night in the city of Seattle with no eyes, no vocal cords, no ribs, no organs, muscles, or tendons. Fingers and toes are also missing."

"Ew. So this UnSub takes their victim and cuts them open and takes out organs they don't need and their ribs. Then takes out the muscles and tendons so they won't move. The eyes are next so they see them anymore, and then their throats are cut open and takes out the vocal cords. He takes the fingers and toes as trophies." Emily theorized.

"Like I said. Sick sick puppy." Garcia said.

"What's this guys motive? Why do this?" Rossi asked.

"Fey tould've been a turgeon." Spencer said.

"Could be. Garcia. Get a list of surgeons who may have a criminal background or a history of violence." Hotch said.

"You got sir! PG out!" Garcia said clicking herself off the live chat.

"Alright. We need to be careful in this case. Our UnSub sounds like he or she has a God complex." Hotch said.

A small yawn filled the cabin.

"Naptime." Morgan laughed.

"Not *yawn* tiwed" Spencer said sleepily, fisting his eyes.

"Suurrrrrrre. Come on kiddo." Morgan said picking up his baby brother. He smiled when he felt his head lay on his shoulder. He patted his back and sat on the couch slowly rocking.

"What's with that? You usually put Spencer down these days, since your his father now." JJ said.

"He's just in overprotective big brother mode. I don't blame him. This UnSub's really bad." Emily said.

"We need to watch him and each other closely. I don't want any blood shed unless we get the UnSub." Hotch said.

And with that the rest of the family chilled out, while Morgan joined his baby brother in sleep.

Elsewhere

"P please stop."

"We have to remove these organs. Their infected."

"N no. Please!"

Screams filled the air as well as the scent of blood and disinfectant.

The UnSub just whistled as he worked.

**Oh snap! This dude is freaky! This UnSub is actually a villian in one of my other stories.**

**Until next time! HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M 21!**


	180. The father? Pt 1

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my doves! How goes it tonight? I had my first drink tonight. It was a strawberry wine cooler. Tasted like a strawberry soda. Twas good and I don't drink. Lol. Anywho, thank you guys for the birthday wishes! I had an awesome day! :) So you guys got your shopping done? I don't...I don't even have my cookies baked yet! Lol. Gonna get started on that tomorrow after my walk. So guys. I was thinking and if you want to meet me, the real me or just wanna be friends I would be more than happy to add you on FaceBook. Just PM me and let me know. When you add me please let me know that it's you so I don't get confused. So without further ado! When we last saw our baby hero he was off to Seattle to solve a case with the sickest UnSubs yet! Can he do it? My team be ready for assignments!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my un baked cookies!**

**The father? Pt 1**

Elsewhere

The UnSub whistled as he cleaned his work space and his tools.

His latest victim knocked unconsious in the bed over in the left corner of his space.

He smiled crookedly.

Once the table before was clean, he moved his victim and placed her on the table.

He palmed her cheek and prepped her 'surgery', he strapped her to the table and went upstairs to pateintly wait for her to awaken.

Station

Spencer sighed. They recieved news this morning that a girl Stella Mattews was taken by their UnSub and he barely had gotten started on his geographical profile.

He sighed again and then...

WHAM!

Emily jumped. She looked over at her charge and frowned. He had his head down and was quiet. Not a good sign.

"Spencer? Sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. Fa UnTub toot anofew vitim and I don't hafe a pwofile." He said.

"Oh Handsome. We don't have a profile either. You heard Garcia. There's at least 50 men and women surgeons with a criminal background. We just have to narrow it down. When your daddy and the others come back hopefully we'll a profile." She said.

"Otay." He said raising his arms.

She smiled and happily picked him up. She cradled him to his chest and rubbed his back. They saw Rossi and Morgan coming in.

"Any luck at the scene?" She asked.

"Well we found more bodies. The ME is examining them now. But we're 100% sure this guys a surgeon." Morgan said.

"We called Garcia on our way back and she narrowed down the list for us after suggesting that the UnSub could've been in prison but recently released." Rossi said.

"Good thinking." Emily said.

A few minutes later Hotch and JJ joined them with food. It was lunch time.

After lunch the youngest got to work on his profile straight away. The others sighed as they watched their youngest. They split back up. Hotch and Emily going to interview the newest victims parents, Rossi and JJ to the morgue, leaving Morgan with babysitting duty.

Morgan glanced at the clock on the wall and looked at his baby brother. It was nappy time but he knew that Spencer was going to put up a fight. So prepping himself to do something he thought he'd never have to, he knelt down in front of the tired and toddler and started talking to him.

Stella's House

Hotch and Emily arrived at the newest victims house and prepped themselves for a tough interview. Dealing with parents was always difficult, especially if they themselves have something hide.

Hotch knocked on the door and they waited. The door opened and the women stepped out.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Mrs. Matthews, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI and this is Agent Emily Printess, we're working on the case of the disappearences and cut open bodies, and this morning your daughter was taken by the person we're looking for. May we ask you a few questions about Stella?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Yes. Please come in. Come in." The mother ushered the two in.

"Sit. Sit." She said.

"Ma'am where's your husband? If you don't mind my asking." Emily asked.

"He left. When Stella was born he thought she was a mistake and he abandoned us." She said sadly.

"I'm really sorry." Emily apologized.

"No, it's alright. Talking helps. Plus, he always prefered his job over family anyways. He'd work late on purpose." She said.

Emily and Hotch looked at each other.

"Ma'am-" Hotch started.

"Kara, please." She said.

"Kara. What did your husband do for a living?" Hotch asked.

"He was a surgeon." She said.

Hotch and Emily shared another glance.

Morgue

JJ and Rossi didn't find out much except for the samething that had been popping up. Organs, muscles, tendons, ribs, fingers, toes removed, throat cut open, eyes missing.

This UnSub is sick bastard!

The two headed back to the station.

On their way back they were bombarded by the press!

"I'll help you." Rossi offered.

"Thanks." JJ said taking the offer.

Station

Morgan glanced at his sleeping baby brother for the umpteenth time.

He sighed. He really didn't want to spank him. Yup. Morgan had to spank his baby brother in order to get him sleep. Spencer put up a good fight Morgan'll give him that, but he needed his nap and if spanking him was the way to get him to sleep then he had to spank him.

Spencer forgave him, but he knew the youngster was going to be bothered by it. So Morgan decided to let Hotch deal with it when he came back.

"Hey." A voice said.

"Hey you two. How was the morgue?" Morgan asked.

"Not very resourceful." Rossi said.

JJ went over to Spencer and brushed a stray bang out of his face and that's when she saw it. Tear tracks.

"Morgan. Was Spence crying?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. He wouldn't go down for his nap and when he got out of line I spanked him. He forgave me and let me hug him and rock him to sleep but I know it'll bug him." Morgan said.

Rossi and JJ nodded. Spencer was a baby and needed his rest.

When Hotch and Emily came he explained to them what happened when Hotch noticed the tracks. Morgan let out a breath of relief. He thought Hotch was going hand him his head for spanking Spencer, but it turns out Hotch too spanked him when he his son needed to be reigned in.

Later when SPncer woke up he told Morgan that they were still cool and he still loved him.

The two brothers wound up falling asleep with Spencer in Morgans arms that night.

Elsewhere

"Oh my. How much you've grown." He said.

"P please l let me g go." Stella begged.

"Why would I do that? I've been waiting so long for this." He said.

"F for wh what?" Stella asked.

"Later. For now, sleep. Tomorrow's surgery day." He said sing songy as he left Stella alon in the dark.

"No! Come back! Let me go!" She begged.

But it was no use. He was gone.

She cried herself to sleep.

**I don't know about you guys, but I think our latest basket-case is Stella's father. Anyway. Thanks again for the birthday wishes! They made my day! Though you guys make my day everyday! So if you'd like to friends on FaceBook, PM me to let know and let you know my name. But please be sure to tell me it's you.**

**Until next time! *Pretends to be drunk* I blame my roommate for this...she got me slammed...**


	181. The father? Pt 2

**A/N: Gooooood evening my dove! Didn't get a start on my Christmas cookies yet...sigh. Tomorrow or Friday for sure! Lol. I did get my walk in. Twas a good walk. Going to the mall tomorrow! Going to get more shopping done, and get my ears re pireced...maybe. I'm for sure getting my hair re highlighted. I'm due for more. Lol. So guys my FaceBook offer still stands! I already have one of you! Not telling who...but you too are welcome to add me. Just let me know your name and I'll tell you mine. Anywho! Might be posting a small Baby Reid Christmas fic in a few days so be on the lookout! Without further ado! When we last saw our baby hero he got spanked for not taking his nap and the UnSub could be the victims father! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!**

**A/N 2: High School Isn't so Bad, Prince and the Peasent, and Portal will be finished! I'm just figuring out where I want to go with them, so hang in there a little bit longer! The stories posted on the profile will start soon! Again just figuring everything out, so patience. Please?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes brought to you by my headphones! Wait...what?**

**The father? Pt 2**

Elsewhere

"P please l let me go." Stella begged though it was pointless.

"No. I need you. Now for the surgery I was thinking-" He started.

"Daddy?" Stella asked.

"What?" He asked.

"I I'm sorry." She stammered

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry. You look like my father." Stella said.

"I am your father." He said.

"W why?" She asked.

He didn't say anything. He knocked her out with painkillers and left to 'think'. His daughter reconized him. She wasn't suppose to. He was still going to go through with his plans.

Station

The team was getting restless. They were running out of time. They figured the UnSub whatever plan he had, he'd carry it out today. So they had little time.

The family was also worried about their baby. He'd been pushig himself again. Hotch and Rossi had to spank and give him a talking too just to get him to take his nap. Once asleep he it was like he was in a coma.

Spencer did however manage to geographical profile. He narrowed it down to the UnSub working in an abandoned hospital just outside the city.

They now were just waiting for Garcia to confirm that the UnSub was the victims father.

Morgan's phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Baby Girl need some good news." He said.

"Well my Stud Muffin, I so have good news. The bad guy you epically awesome crimefighting heroes are chasing is the father of the victim." She said.

"Good. Spencer managed to get a location, can you get an address and see if the place is hidden?" Hotch asked.

"Give me two shakes of lambs tail-" She paused.

The sound of clicking keys filled the room. Hotch looked back at his sleeping in JJ's arms. He smiled. He was glad the UnSub wasn't near here. He'd be damned if Spencer was taken or hurt again.

"Ok my partners in crime busting. The hospital is not hidden and it's two miles west of you. Address used to be 1543 Allen View Blvd." Garcia said.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Morgan said.

The team minus Spencer and JJ headed to the hospital.

Hospital

The UnSub heard the sounds of sirens and knew it was the FBI.

He quickly went back inside and saw his daughter still asleep. He palmed her cheek and left.

"This isn't over. I'll get what want from her." He whispered to himself.

He trekked off.

The team stormed inisde and got Stella.

They took her to the hospital and went back to station. They knew until this guy was caught, it wasn't over.

"So you didn't get him?" JJ asked.

"No. He got away." Hotch said picking Spencer up. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi. Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"I I'm sowwy." He stammered.

The family raised their eyebrows.

"What for Handsome?" Emily asked.

"Fow being bad." He said looking down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

Rossi stopped the moving fingers and spoke softly to the child.

"Spencer, you weren't being bad just stubborn." He said.

"It's alright Spencer. We spanked you so you would lay down. We were worried you'd make yourself sick." Hotch said.

"Their right Baby Boy. We did itcause we care." Morgan said patting his back.

"So we good sweetie?" JJ asked.

"Yeah. We'we good." Spencer smiled.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Help! Please help!" A man came in screaming.

"Sir. What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Please. My daughter. She she's missing!" He exclaimed.

"Sir calm down." Rossi said.

The man's expression and body language changed.

"No. You calm down. Good night agents." He said.

The BAU family collasped.

The man smiled.

City Hospital

"Breaking news. The BAU team has gone missing. They have a small child with them. You have any information or see or hear anything, please the local station or the number at the bottom of your screen." The reporter said.

Stella and her mother gasped.

"Oh those poor people!" Kara exclaimed.

"Daddy did this. But why?" Stella asked.

"I don't know Stella." Kara answered all too quickly.

"Mom. You know something. Tell me. Why is daddy doing this?" Stella asked.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I told you. You have something I want." The voice said.

"Daddy." Stella said.

"Please. Damon." Kara said.

"Shh. It'll be all over soon." He cooed.

The world went black.

Damon smiled crookedly. He had his prize as well as few new 'test patients'.

**Oh snap! Shit just got real!**

**Until next time! Jellyman Offspring, Offspring Jellyman**


	182. The truth can suck

**A/N: Goooood evening my doves! So sorry about the delay! But for some reason FanFitction wouldn't let me online. Everything's all good though! So late chapter. I apologize. And by the way...We're still here! The world has not ended! And that movie 2012 is now hilarious! I'm gonna watch it on New Years to at midnight! Lol. Holy snaps, I'm still shaking from my adrinaline rush. While waiting for FanFiction here, I was playing my Resident Evil 4 game and I'm no pro at it so mistakes were made, that and I was playing in the dark so I flipped when a guy snuck up on me. Sigh. So I watch the original A Christmas Carol with dad and it's freaky. Like the book but the book is darker in my opinion. Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero, he, the team, Stella, and her mother were all taken and the mother has something to hide...wonder what? Let's find out shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my Wii! Stupid thing. Lol.**

**The truth can suck**

Location Unknown

Voices slowly brought Spencer back to the land of the living. He blinked his eyes opened and found the room to dim and difficult to see, but there was light none the less.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us." A voice said.

"Mowgan?" He asked.

"Hey Baby Boy." He said.

Spencer looked around and found he was in someone's arms. But didn't know who.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Sorry kiddo. But we don't know where he is. It seems we've been seperated." Another voice said.

Spencer was still so groggy, his mind couln't tell who that was.

"Wossi?" He asked.

"Yeah kiddo. It's me." Rossi confirmed.

The door to the room opened and the UnSub walked in.

"Awake? Good. Come. The others miss you." He said guiding them.

The reached a big room where everyone including Stella and Kara were being held. He ushered them in.

"Spencer!" Hotch exclaimed.

Spencer looked over at his daddy and began to squrim.

"Daddy!" Spencer exclaimed reaching for him.

Rossi passed Spencer to Hotch and Hotch craddled Spencer to his chest and rocked.

The UnSub smiled crookedly.

"How sweet." He laughed while shakling Morgan and Rossi's ankles to the floor.

The team glared. Damon continued to laugh as if he was mocking them.

"So Stella. Ready for the surgery?" He asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Stella shouted.

"But you have something I want, I need." He said.

"Tell me what it is I have you want so badly." She said.

"Ask your 'mother'." He said sarcastically.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Sweetie don't listen to him. He's crazy." Kara said.

"So you won't tell her. Fine. Guess I'll have too." Damon said dragging Stella to the operating table and strapping her down.

"Tell me what? Mom what does he mean?" She demanded.

Kara hesitated. Should she really tell her?

"Your 'mother' isn't your mother." Damon said.

"What?" Stella asked looking confused.

"She isn't your mother. She's your mother's sister. Your real mother was a surgeon like me." Damon said.

_Flashback_

_"Anna? Anna?" Damon called._

_"In here." Anna called back._

_Damon smiled as he saw his wife in the rocking chair knitting for their little girl who was on her way._

_"How are you today?" He asked gently rubbing her belly cooing at the baby._

_Anna smiled fondly at her husband._

_"She's fine dear. I wish she'd come already. I want to meet her." She said._

_"I do too my dear. But we must be patient. We are surgeons, so hopefully you have patience." Damon laughed._

_"I have patience. As a surgeon and a mom. But I just want our daughter here." She said._

_"I know." He said kissing her forehead._

_Later that evening._

_Damon rushed down the halls next to the gurney. His wife was in pain, blood was everywhere, Anna couldn't breathe and was on the verge of passing out._

_"Stay awake little longer! You'll be okay! You and the baby!" Damon exclaimed._

_"D-damon. If I d don't m make it, take care o of our daughter." Anna stammered._

_"You'll be fine. We'll both take care of her." He said._

_"P promise m me." She pleaded._

_"I promise." Damon whispered._

_"Dr. Andrews. You need to wait outside." The nurse said._

_"I have a right to be here." Damon growled._

_"Out!" The doctor shouted. _

_Damon left with tears streaming down his eyes. His wife and daughter would be okay. They had to be._

_3 hours later._

_The doctor came out and told Damon the news._

_His wife had died during the birth and his daughter has heart complications. His daughter needed emergency surgery or she'd die too. Damon approved but before they took her, he named her Stella just in case she didn't survive._

_Stella did survive however. The doctors couldn't do a transplant but they did find an artifical heart small enough for her, but as she grew she would need a new one. _

_Damon agreed to this. He held his daughter in the nursery and rocked her. The two were peacefully sleeping. _

_When Damon woke up, Stella was gone._

_For years he searched and hunted to find her. And now he had found her._

_End of Flashback_

Stella couldn't believe her ears. She was taken from father by her aunt.

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Why did you take me away?" Stella asked Kara.

"Your father was un fit to care for you. He under stress and I couldn't let him abandon you or forget you." She answered.

"I wouldn't have! But now. Stella. The thing I need is your heart." Damon said.

"My heart? But why?" She asked.

He pointed to the corner where her dead mother was laying. She and the others gasped.

"You're planning on bringing her back to life." Stella whispered.

"Yes. And to make sure no one interfers or objects." Damon said as he snatched Spencer.

"Daddy!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer! Give him back!" Hotch demanded.

"No." Damon said as he strapped Spencer to another table and injected him with a sleep aid.

The team growled and roared as the pulled on their chains to get loose. No dice.

Damon knocked out Stella and began to remove the heart. Suddenly something hit Damon. Something sharp.

He looked down at his side and saw a surgical tool sticking out. He looked around to see who and saw Spencer fitting the drug and his straps were loose. He should've checked them.

He fell to the ground and blacked out.

Spencer looked at Stella and then his family and gave in to the drug.

**Oh my. **

**Until next time! *Jams to Carol of Bells by Trans Siberian Orchestra***


	183. A family moment

**A/N: *Gets out Hershey's Chocolate syrup and milk and makes chocolate milk* *Sips* Mmmmmmm. Chocolate milk, Huh? Oh you're here! Gooooooood evening my loverlies! My house smells like cookies. Sigh. I want to eat my house. Lol. That's impossible and I would get sick. So got all the shopping done, almost all the cookies baked. Happyface is happy. Haha. So guys, Santa's coming! Whoo! Who's excited? I am! I know, I'm 21 and I believe in Santa. I don't care. I believe in Santa! And proud of it! But I'm so excited! Although I didn't ask for anything I'm still happy. It's Christmas and I'm home. That's all I wanted really. There's nothing I need and want. Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero, he was poorly strapped to a table and brought down the surgeon. Let's see what goes on.**

**Enjoy.**

**All mistakes brought to you by the storm**

**A family moment**

Spencer felt like he was floating. He also felt warm. There was a hand rubbing his back and talking to someone. In fact there were multiple voices. They sounded familiar.

It took an effort and his eyes fluttered opened. Apparently the voices noticed.

"Spencer? Spencer. Wake up son. Come on."

"Come on Baby Boy. It's time to get up."

"You can do it sweetie. Wake up honey."

"Open your eyes for us Spence."

"Come on kiddo. It's time to wake up now."

"No more slacking Handsome. It's time to wake up now."

After much effort and more encouragement from the voices, he was able to open eyes.

He looked around and saw he was at home?

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Hey kiddo. You're finally awake. You slept for an entire day." Hotch said softly.

"A whole day?" He yawned. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Morgan asked.

"I 'member Tella and we wewe taten by hew fafew, and I was injected wif somefing." He said.

"Well after you passed out-" Hotch started.

_Flashback_

_They were stunned. How did Spencer get loose and where'd he get the tool? _

_The bleeding surgeon lied on the floor bleeding out. Stella was gone for she bled out. Spencer had passed out from the drugs, Kara was too shocked too move, the team was franctically looking for a key to un shackle their ankles._

_The spirit of Stella gave them the key and handed Spencer to Hotch._

_"You should get him checked out. I think he's ok, but just to be safe. By the way thank you. For trying to save me. I apologize for my father. He was just confused and heart-broken. I would be. Now I can with both of my parents. Speaking of whom, their waiting for me. Thanks again. For everything." She said before disappearing forever._

_Hotch and Rossi took Kara to the station and she was charged for kidnapping of Stella Jane Andrews. _

_Morgan and the girls took Spencer to the hospital to get checked out._

_"He's just sleeping. The drug that was given to him was an anesthetic but it was slow acting. The only reason he passed out from it so quickly was because he was moving around, causing it to travel faster through his blood stream." The doctor explained._

_"So he's ok?" JJ asked worriedly._

_The doctor smiled gently at her._

_"Yes I assure you. He's fine and going to be fine. He just needs to sleep it off. He was given quite a bit. So. Let him sleep the next few days. But if he has any dizziness, he feels ill to his stomach, he's short of breath, the injection site becomes a deep red color or bothers him bring him back." The doctor said._

_"Will do. Thank you so much." Morgan said shaking his hand._

_"My pleasure. Now go on and get this young'un home and in bed." He said._

_"Bed. Sounds so good." Emily said._

_The doctor chuckled._

_They headed back to the station where a worried Hotch and Rossi were waiting. _

_They explained everything to them and assured them their baby would be alright._

_After cleaning and freshening up the weary BAU family headed home to Quantico. Where their beds and such were waiting for them._

_Spencer after all that slept peacefully for through the day and night._

_End of flashback_

"-and that's what happened." Hotch finished.

Spencer nodded. He fisted his eyes tiredly.

The family smiled fondly at their youngest and he returned their smile.

They then gathered blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows and layed on the floor. Hotch gently laid Spencer down with him and his smile grew when he snuggled into him.

The team huddled together and sighed contently and slept.

Diana looked down from heaven at her baby and smiled.

"You have finally found what you have been looking for. I'm proud of my baby." She said.

She joined Stella and the others her baby had helped or set free.

**Aww! *munches on cookies***

**Until next time! *Plays Resident Evil 4 and a monster sneaks up behind me* Oh %*#&#! **


	184. No news is good news

**A/N: Goooooood evening my loverlies! *looks at clock and sees it's midnight* Merry Christmas Eve! Lol. Santa comes tonight! Whoo! I'll try to post a chapter later but I can't promise anything. So sorry if this is late! I had this typed last night but the laptop gliched and deleted it so yeah. I sowwy! Don't kill me! *hides* Anywho, watching the second greatest movie ever! The Polar Express! My favorite is The Year Without A Santa! Such a classic. Whoop. Rambling sorry. Let's get busy shall we? So when we last our baby hero, he and the family arrived home and had a camp out in the living room. Fun! Let's get going shall we!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by snowglobes.**

**No news is good news**

Spencer woke up groggily but warm. He remembered he and the family camped out in the living room. He sighed contently and snuggled further into the blankets and the warm body.

Judging by it's muscle mass, Spencer could tell it was Morgan.

He felt Morgan chuckle and rub his back.

"Good morning Baby Boy." He whispered.

"Mowning Dewek." Spencer yawned.

He fisted his eyes and sat up, he raised his arms to be held. Morgan smiled and compiled. He hugged his baby brother to his chest and tightened his hold as if he'd disappeared from right undearneath him.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Emily teased lightly. She kissed his forehead. "Morning Handsome."

"Hi." Spencer yawned.

"Looks like somebody still needs to sleep that injection off." Rossi said.

Spencer just yawned and fisted his eyes.

Morgan sat down at the table and settled him in his lap. He patted Spencers back.

Rossi placed a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs. Spencer merely picked at his food. He was too groggy to eat.

"Come on Nipote. Please eat." Rossi said.

Spencer started to eat when he noticed someone was missing.

"Whewe's daddy?" He asked.

"He's in the office talking to someone. He should down in a minute sweetheart." JJ said.

About 2 minutes later Hotch came down and joined them.

After breakfast they moved to the den and settled there.

"So bossman. Who were you talking too?" Garcia asked.

"Andrew. They just finished a case." Hotch said rocking the sleepy Spencer.

"Everything ok?" Emily asked.

"Apparently the case took a wrong turn and Kira got hurt. Badly. Their not sure if she'll make it through the night." Hotch said sadly.

Everyone gasped.

"T tan we go tee hew?" Spencer whispered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Their not allowing visitors tonight buddy. Only Andrew and Agents Scully and Mulder." Hotch said. "But we can pray for her and keep her in her thoughts."

The family nodded. They were saddened by this. The newest members in their family may lose one of their own.

The whole day they checked in as much as possible and offered their help for anything. Scully and Mulder sent Andrew at one point home to them to keep an eye on him and to get him to eat and rest.

"So what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't with her when she was she hurt." Andrew said.

The family kept Andrew there with them at the manor while hs 'parents' stayed with Kira. They promised to keep them all updated.

Later that night Andrew was got into bed but couldn't sleep. He wanted to be at the hospital with his sister. He looked at his door when it opened and there stood the youngest.

"Hey Spencey. Come here little guy." Andrew said patting the bed.

Spencer picked up his book and tottled to the bed. Andrew picked him up and settled him in his lap.

"You're suppose to be asleep small fry." Andrew said.

"Toe (so) awe you." Spencer said.

"Yeah. But I can't sleep." Andrew said.

Spncer picked up his book and opened it.

"I'll wead to you fen. " Spencer said.

Andrew laughed. "Alright. What book?"

Spencer showed him. Andrew laughed even more.

"This was Kira's favorite book when we were little." Andrew sniffled and laughed.

Spencer smiled sadly and read. Soon the two were out like a light. Hotch and the others smiled at the sight and snapped a few pictures. Hotch went over to Spencer and tucked Artemis underneath his arm and tucked his blanket around him. He kissed his forehead and palmed his cheek. Hotch then tucked Andrew in and palmed his cheek.

"Sleep well you two." Hotch whispered.

He ushered the family out and they settled for the night. Hoping to recieve good news in the morning.

**Aww. Poor Andrew! Go Spencey! He can make any feel better.**

**Until next time! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE MY DOVES! Love you all! **


	185. One Fish Two Fish

**A/N: Testing, testing one two three. YAY! My new laptop works! Whee! Hope you guys had an awesome Christmas! I sure did! Even though I didn't want anything I still got stuff from Santa! I guess Santa didn't want me to miss out on Christmas. Ok so my doves, please don't kill me but I already had this chapter typed but I had to send it to my new email but it gliched and deleted itself. Sigh. So now I have to re write this. So please don't kill me if it's short now. *Hides* So when we last left our baby hero he read a story to Andrew to cheer him up! Let's how he is and how Kira is shall we?**

**A/N 2: Any new stories on my profile will be started soon, Project Hybrid will be updated tonight after this or tomorrow, the others will be updated soon too!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by jelly and jam.**

**One Fish Two Fish**

Andrew woke up feeling content. He also felt rested. He tried to remember why. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His sister was near death and he was sent here to rest.

But how did he get such a good nights sleep? He would've figured he'd toss and turn like mad and be up half the night.

He rolled over and knew the reason for his restful sleep. Little Spencer.

He remember him reading his sisters favorite story to him last night. He must've found it so peaceful and comforting that he fell asleep.

He smiled. He tried to move without waking the toddler.

"Mowning. Leep well?" Spencer yawned.

"Yes. Thank you. And thank you for reading to me." Andrew said.

"You'we weltome." Spencer smiled.

Andrew smiled back at him and picked him up.

"I smell breakfast. Let's see if it's ready yet." Andrew said.

"Otay." Spencer said.

Andrew carried Spencer downstairs and settled him in his booster seat.

"Where's Hotch?" Andrew asked.

"That's Uncle Aaron to you. And he's taking a phone call." Rossi said.

"Ok. So Mr. Rossi-" Andrew began.

"Grandpa Dave." Rossi corrected.

"Right. Thanks for letting me rest here." Andrew said.

"No problem. You, Kira, and your parents are always welcome here." Rossi smiled as he put a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. "Now eat before I have the girls force feed you."

Andrew raised his eyebrows and looked at the girls who were death glaring him and Garcia was holding a rope ready to tie him down if needed.

Andrew gulped and dug into his food.

A few minutes later

Hotch came into the room with sad but relieved look on his face.

"That was your parents. Kira made it through the night but she can still go either way." He said sadly.

Andrew hurried to finish his breakfast quickly and got ready to go to the hospital. The team did the same. They too wanted to see their fallen loved one.

Quantico General Hospital-ICU ward

Andrew already the room number to his sisters room and bolted down the hall to see her. He skidded to a stop when he reached the room and gasped. The team gasped as well.

Kira looked horrible. She was hooked up to every machine possible, barely visible under the blankets, tubes, and wires. She was deathly white.

'More like transparent.' Everyone thought.

They went in quietly and sat down holding a small silent vigil.

The silence was broken when Scully told them her injuries are so severe they don't know how she even has a pulse, but her injuries were so awful they didn't want to talk about it. They also told them she barely made it through the night and now she could still go either way in the matter of minutes even seconds!

Hotch and Morgan after awhile sent Andrew and his parents home for awhile. The tried to refuse but after the whole 'family takes care of family' speech they gave in and gently kissed their loved one good night.

The BAU family sat there and talked to Kira as if she was awake. The doctor had told them that talking to her could help wake up.

Hotch was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Yes Spencer?" He asked.

"Tan I wead to hew?" He asked.

"Sure." Hotch said.

Spencer slid of his daddy's lap and took the book from Garcia. He climb back into his daddy's lap, he would've sat on the bed but since Kira was covered in tubes and wires, he didn't want to pull any out or disturb any.

He opened the book and began reading 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish.' Kira's favorite book.

The team began content listening to their youngest read to them. They could tell Kira was content as well by the steady beep of her heart monitor. Maybe she would make it.

X-Files household

Andrew and his parents slept restlessly that night, but they were relieved that their beloved was in good hands. They trusted their new family members.

Inside Kira's mind

Even though she was having a nightmare she still smiled and listened to her new little brother read her favorite story to her.

**Aww! Spencey you sweetie! **

**Until next time! Who? Doctor Who that's who.**


	186. Wake me up

**A/N: Gooooood evening my doves! We're having a blizzard here in Akron! And the roads are terrible. The police are asking everybody to stay off the road tonight because of how bad it is! If it's bad where you are please be careful! My cousin already got into a wreck! He's fine though. Just a minor concussion. But please be careful! Alrighty so...hummm nothing else to report...other than I made some cookies and we tried out my dads new projector and watch a ton movies...hmmm. Let's get started shall we? When we last saw our baby hero he read to Kira in hopes of waking her! But she didn't move. Not even an inch. Let's see how she is! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by a flying glass of chocolate milk.**

**Wake me up**

Kira's nightmare

The blood dripped from her blade as she panted. She had just killed another monster. A spider, human like creature.

"It's over. For now." She whispered to herself.

She bolted out of the area she was in and ran as fast and far away as she could.

She stopped in front of a building and climbed to the roof.

She sat as the wind blew through her waist length hair. She found the breeze comforting.

She listened as the voices came back and talked to her.

The voices were telling her stories and telling her to wake up.

This wasn't a dream then? She wasn't here?

She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up.

She tried and tried. Then she felt pain. Intense pain. So intense she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips.

Reality a few days later-Kira's ICU room.

The team and her 'parents' just sat and talked to her. They told her stories and begged her to wake up.

After awhile the BAU sent their other members home once again for rest. They were reluctant and didn't want too leave but they were tired. They got up to leave but something caught their attention. Everyone looked towards their beloved.

They noticed she moved slightly. Then she whimpered.

"Come sweetie! Wake up please!" Scully begged.

"Come on sweetie. You've slept long enough. Come on. Show us those beautiful eyes." Mulder said.

"Come on sis we miss you." Andrew said.

"Wate up Tira! Peas? I want to wead to you tome mowe, fen when you'we bettew you tan wead if you want." Spencer said.

Kira whimpered in pain again and her eyes fluttered and closed. She found some strength and opened her eyes a little.

The others cried and cheered quietly minding the other patients. Rossi and Hotch went to find a doctor and the others talked to her to keep her awake.

The doctor checked her out and found it a miracle!

"By all accounts she should be in a very deep coma, brain dead, or even dead, but what we have here is a miracle. But miss you're not out of the woods yet. We still have to keep you here in the ICU. Your condition is still very poor and you could lapse into a coma or even die. So save your strength and rest. We'll still be monitoring her carefully." The doctor said. She gave Kira different types of medicines and palmed her cheek gently. "Rest now dear. You'll be in for a long tough recovery."

Kira blinked to let the doctor know she understood.

Once the doctor had gone, they gathered around the barely conscious Kira and told her how happy they were to see her. If only she could smile, she would.

She used the last of her strength and signed to Spencer.

'Please read to me again.'

Spencer nodded and happily grabbed Kira's favorite book, and read it to her.

She let his voice soothe her to sleep. She snuggled into the blankets and buried her face into one of the many wolf plushies on her bed.

Once asleep Hotch's and Mulder's phones went off. They excused themselves.

They came back with grim looks on their faces.

"We have a case." They said in unison.

They looked at each other and then back to the family.

The family exploded quietly and refused to leave Kira's side.

But they told them they had no choice.

"My lover bug and I can stay and look after Kira!" Garcia exclaimed quietly.

"You sure?" Hotch asked.

"Of course. Now go on." Garcia said.

"See you three soon." They all said.

Garcia took Reid home and grabbed a few laptops and what nots. When she got to the hospital Hotch was there waiting. He handed Garcia Spencer's bag, Artemis and his blanket.

"Take care of him Garcia. Spencer take care of your sister." Hotch said.

"Yes daddy." Spencer said.

"Go Boss Daddy. Before you get into trouble." Garcia said.

"I'm going. Be good Spencer. You too Garcia." Hotch said as he was leaving.

"We will." Garcia assured.

"Just us three now." Garcia said.

She set up shop and got Spencer settled for his nap though he fought a little because he wanted to work. But he fell to sleep as soon as Garcia started rocking him in the rocking chair.

"Sleep well sweetie." She said carding a hand through his hair. She then leaned over and gently kissed Kira on the forehead. "Sleep well my Wolf Princess."

She got on Skype and was briefed on the case. The BAU family was heading to Wisconsin were a child trafficking ring was going on. The children ranged from Spencer's age and up to 13. They were being called to catch this creep and find the missing children.

Hotch and the family were super glad Spencer was back in Quantico and not with them.

The X-Files family were heading to the Colorado mountains were a creature that was wolf like in origin were changing to rabid type beasts that resembled yettis.

"I'll help both parties to the best of my abilities." Garcia said.

"Thank you." Both parties said.

"Get some rest while you can Garcia. You're going to be pretty busy." Hotch said.

"I'll do so. Thank you sir." She said smiling at him. "PG out."

She logged out of Skype and relaxed in the rocking chair for a few minutes. She then moved to the cot the doctor brought in for her and laid down with her charge.

She smiled when snuggled into her. She rubbed his back and fell to sleep after making sure Kira was okay.

Knowing she and Spencer were okay she finally let herself rest.

**Awww! They got her to wake up! And go Garcia!**

**Until next time! Name something in your closet. Scary monsters.**


	187. Looking out for ya

**A/N: Goooooood evening my dovies! How goes it? I was planning on getting a few chapters out but I was kidnapped and forced to go shopping...dun dun dunnnnnnn. Oh the sheer horror. Then the plot bunnies kidnapped me! Oh those freaking bunnies! There's so many! The multiply like mad! And-...sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, tomorrow I'll try to get a few chapter chapters out and get started on those stories that need to be started. So let's get started! When we last left our baby hero, the family had gotten cases and needed to head out. So Garcia and Spencer decided to stay behind and look after Kira while their gone. Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you GLaDOS**

**Looking out for ya**

"Yes. Uh huh. They took out the breathing tube last night. She has an oxygen mask now. Yup. Umm. She has a slight fever but it should go down soon. Yes. I'll do that my dove. I can do that. Just let me get back to you on that. Stay safe my Buff Cocoa Puff." Garcia said as she hung up from Morgan.

The BAU family had arrived in Wisconsin and got started on their case. The apparently had an escapee come in and tell them what she knew. They had bloodhounds out and they found a few of the children but there was still a handful missing and the UnSubs were no where to be found.

Hotch had called to ask Garcia to look up any underground trafficking rings or anything within the Black Market. He was also wanted to look up anyone in Wisconsin that just got out of prison and if they had been involved with children in any way.

She swiftly typed away sneaking glances at her two charges.

Spencer was placed on a part of the bed that wasn't covered by wires and tubes. He spent the day talking to her if she was awake or not. When she was awake she looked liked she enjoyed listening to her Downsized Baby Genius.

Now Kira was back in LaLa Land and so was Spencer. He was snuggled into her side gently.

Garcia smiled and light pulled the blankets up tucking the two in. She kissed them lightly on the forehead.

She also snapped a photo and sent it to everyone.

She got answers back.

'Aww! So sweet! Spencer really loves her.'-JJ

'So cute! Wish I were there to it! Going in the baby book!-Emily

'Awwww! How sweet! Kira has a mini angel looking after her!-Scully

'Look at Baby Boy! Getting them ladies! Lol.'-Morgan

'That's going in the baby for sure!'-Rossi

'Good job Spencer! Looking out for his siblings.'-Hotch

'Hey now! No hittin on my girl! Lol. Be sure to tell Spencer thank you for looking after her.'-Mulder

'Aww! So sweet! I use to curl like that with her when I was little and scared.'-Andrew

Garcia smiled and laughed at the answers.

'That should put everyone minds at ease for now.' She thought.

Garcia once again typed away and came up empty. She checked, double checked, and triple checked. But zero, zilch, nada. She sighed and dialed Hotch's number.

_"Garcia. Do you have anything?" Hotch asked._

"I'm sorry sir but everything came up empty." She said.

_"Alright. Try searching for these names, Ramiro Veldaz, Achmed, Khan, and Darien Star. Everyone okay? That's good. Can you search those names?" Hotch asked._

"Yes sir. Doing fine. Mmhmm. Can do Boss A Roo!" She said typing away again.

A few hours later the doctor came in and checked out Kira. She was okay and the fever was still low. But some wounds needed to be cleaned out and re stitched or wrapped.

So they took her and that. They brought her back good a new and switched out her medicines.

"Alright. That should do it. If her fever spikes call me immediately." The doctor said.

"Yes ma'am." Garcia said.

The doctor left and Garcia hunted for food. She came back to see Spencer talking to an awake Kira.

"Oh sweetie you're up! How do you feel? Any pain?" Garcia asked placing the food on the table.

Kira with what little strength she had she signed to Spencer knowing Garcia wouldn't understand.

'Tell Pen. I feel pretty numb and there's no pain. I'm pretty doped up on painkillers.'

"She taid fat she's feels numb and fewe's no pain. Fey hafe hew on pwetty trowng (strong) paintillews." Spencer translated.

"Okay. Well if you need anything sign to Spencer and Spencer tell me what she says and I'll get the doctor." She said.

Kira only blinked.

Garcia smiled at Kira sadly. She then picked up Spencer and they ate their dinner.

After dinner and a bath for Spencer, he climbed back onto the bed and talked to Kira who was mostly asleep.

"Spencer. Sweetie. Why don't we let Kira get some sleep now." Garcia said.

"Otay." Spencer said. Spncer gently kissed Kira's forehead. "Leep well sis."

Kira lifted her hand slowly and palmed his cheek before letting fall back to the bed.

Soon Spencer joined Kira in sleep and Garcia managed to sleep a little.

The family however were restless. Which was pretty understandable. They were in for a long week.

**Aww! Spencey! You're such a cutie!**

**Until next time! THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING MY BRAIN!**


	188. Fully awake

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my loverlies! So sorry for not updating yesterday! I went sled riding and I crashed and landed hard on something and I couldn't move my shoulder, so dad took me to the ER to make sure it wasn't dislocated or broken. Here it was locked and they un locked it and I can move it now. But I was in the hospital most of the night and was really sore earlier. I'm good now, but I have to go easy. It sucks. So anyway, when we last saw our baby hero he was taken of his sis! Aww! He's such a sweetie! Let's see how she is today! Shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the disco ball!**

**Fully awake**

Kira awoke fully for the first time in what felt like forever. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

The clicking of key board keys made her turn her head toward the sound and she saw bright colors.

"'Nelope?" She rasped.

Garcia stopped typing and looked toward Kira and she rushed to the bed.

"Oh sweetie! You're awake! How do feel?" She asked feeling her forehead and sighing in relief.

"Li' I g't it by a 'ruck." She rasped.

"Here honey bunny. The doctor said no water for now but you can have ice chips." She said scooping some into her mouth.

Kira sighed in content as the cool ice soothed her throat.

"'Ere's 'Pence?" She whispered.

"Settled next to you my darling ghost hunter." She said. "It is his naptime. He talked to you until his cute rambling butt fell to sleep."

Kira looked next and indeed, Spencer was snuggled gently into her side sleeping peacefully. She smiled and rubbed his hair.

After the doctor checked Kira out, Garcia pulled the BAU family up on a video chat.

"Baby Girl you got something? Hey hey hey! Looks who's up. Welcome back to the land of the living." Morgan smiled.

"'Ey 'Rek." Kira rasped smiling at him.

The team filed in and talked to her. She spoke to the best of her abilities. They also updated her on the case.

Kira closed her eyes and pondered a moment. She suggested their UnSubs were using an abandoned system instead of being smart and going underground.

The team decided to look into it and they signed off to let Kira rest awhile.

"Go to sleep my paranormal princess. My snuggle bunny and I will be here when wake up again." She assured.

Kira nodded and snuggled into the blankets and fell to sleep.

A few hours later Spencer was talking to Kira. She was enjoying his story.

Garcia had stepped out to talk to Hotch.

"So then what happened?" Kira asked.

"Fa printess fen took fa daggew and dwove it to fa evil ting's (king's) heawt and fa tuwse was lifted and fa tingdom was taved." Spencer said.

"You're such a good story teller." Kira smiled.

Spencer returned her smile. The looked towards the door and Garcia walked in.

"Well my FBI mini. Your daddy and the rest of the family are their way home will be here in the morning!" Garcia said.

"Yay!" Spencer exclaimed quietly.

"How's my family Pen?" Kira asked.

"Sorry sweetness. I can't get ahold of them. The must be in a part of the mountains that has little to no reception." Garcia said.

Kira nodded. She understood. She's been in place like that before. In fact she was pretty she was in a part of the mountains with no reception at all before the accident. But she couldn't remember.

For the rest of the evening the watched Disney movies together. Laughing when Spencer go off in a tangent at how impossible something was. Kira was the one that reminded him that it was just a movie. Spencer finally accepted it and enjoyed them.

The three fell asleep to Mulan. The elderly nurse chuckled and turned the movie off. She covered Garcia with a blanket and tucked the occupants in the bed in for the night.

She checked over her patient and closed the door quietly. She smiled brightly and walked to the nurses station. She picked up the phone and called her granddaughter. Whom she hadn't seen since she left for college. Her patient had reminded her of her granddaughter.

Everyone including the team on the jet slept peacefully.

**Awww! So sweet!**

**Until next time! *sleds down a very steep hill* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh!**


	189. Speedy recovery

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my lover doves! How goes it? *hears something* huh? Hmm *shrugs* Anyways, what was I going to say? Oh yeah New Years! *hears the noise again* what the...? Hmm something screwy is going on...excuse me...*finds source of the noise* Spencey! Baby Reid: Hi. Me: What are you doing up? Baby Reid: I tan't leep. Tan I tay wif you? Me: I guess. So where was I? Oh yeah! New Years! Anything excited planned? The family and I are just gonna dine on junk food and play the Wii. Baby Reid: Tounds lite fun! Me: Yup! We have play Wii Sports and hold competitions to see who's the best. Reid: Tan I pay? Me: Sure! You can be on my team! Reid: YAY! Me and Reid: When we last saw our heroes and heroines, Kira's finally on the mend and feeling better and the teams on their home! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you my Windows 8 laptop.**

**Speedy recovery**

The team wearily made their way to Kira's room at the hospital. The had been happy to see her awake and talking. They also couldn't wait to see their other two.

When they got to Kira's room they opened the door to find Spencer and Kira playing Connect Four. A pillow was behind her for she couldn't sit up yet. She wasn't buried under tubes and wires. She was still on oxygen, but at least she didn't need the tube down her throat.

They looked over and Spencer bolted to his daddy.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Hey kiddo. Miss us?" He asked hugging his son.

"Uh huh! Lots!" He said.

"Well look who's up and joining the living." Rossi lightly teased.

"I feel better too." She smiled.

"So. Mind filling us in on what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I would. But sadly I don't remember." She said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"What do you remember?" Emily asked.

"Well-" She started.

_Flashback_

_Kira followed the creature they were after into a deep cavern. She slowly trekked behind it as to not startle or notify IT of her presence. She followed the being to a pool. A pool of black water?_

_No. She realized when the creature touched it, it turned black. What would happen if she touched it? More importantly, what was this pool? Why was it so important? Did it give this creature some kind of power? Eternal youth?_

_Quietly making her way over she raised her gun. The creature turned and lashed out. The creature's eyes were blood red! It was possessed! She ran for but it howled a high pitched sound and the roof collapsed. Trapping them._

_Kira went into fight or flight mode. And if she couldn't fly she would fight! The creature lunged and began their battle. But it became a blur. She woke up in water next thing she knew. She was bleeding badly from everywhere and was barely conscious. _

_She heard faint voices pleading with her to hold on and to stay awake. But she was losing a fighting battle. She passed out when she felt cold air._

_End of flashback_

"That's what I remember." She said.

"Wonder what that pool was." Emily said.

"I'd like to know." Kira said.

"Maybe it has something to do with your speedy recovery." The elderly nurse from last night walked in. "By all accounts sweetie you should still be unconscious and on that respirator. Hell. You should be dead."

"Pewhap fa pool is he'ing (healing) pool." Spencer suggested.

"Maybe little one." The nurse said checking Kira out. "Well. According to this you're well enough to leave the ICU, hell you're well enough to go home and be on bed rest. But someone will have to look after you."

"I-" Kira started.

"Daddy tan Tiwa tome home wif us?" Spencer asked giving Hotch his puppy look full force.

"I don't see why not." He said.

"Yay!" Spencer exclaimed happily.

Kira giggled.

"Well. Let me get the papers and un hook you." The nurse said.

"Thanks guys. But I can-" She started.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us. Simple as that. Either that or you stay here until you're fully healed." Morgan said.

"I don't have any clothes." She said.

"I have some sweetie." JJ said. "Men clear out. Emily, Garcia. Little help?"

The men moved outside while the girls helped Kira change. Hotch signed the release forms and they took Kira home.

Morgan carried Kira into the manor and laid gently on the bed in one of the guest rooms. Then he asked where Kira lived and she gave him directions. Morgan had offered to go and get her some of her own clothes.

"Thanks Morgan." Kira said.

"No prob. And that's Derek." He said.

Kira nodded. The sound of tiny feet on the floor brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hi Spencey." Kira said.

"Hi. Tomfy?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." She hummed.

"Told?" He asked.

"Nope. Snug as a bug in a rug." She said.

Spencer giggled. That's something his Aunt Pen would say.

"Do you need anyfing?" He asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Tory?" He asked playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Sure. How about I tell one?" She asked.

"Otay!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly.

He ran out and grabbed Artemis and his blanket and snuggled with her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Weady." He said.

She told him the time she and her family were called away to find the 'Fountain of Youth.'

By the time she was done Hotch and Morgan went to collect them to sit with them in the living room until supper was done. The smiled at the site that greeted them.

Spencer and Kira were sleeping. They snapped a few photos and went back downstairs. They would them when supper was ready.

**Aww! Cuteness!**

**Until next time! When life gives you lemons. Chuck at people you hate.**


	190. The force is strong

**A/N: Goooooood evening my lover doves! HAPPY NEW YEARS! And this story is almost a year old! I can't believe it! You guys have been so wonderful! And I enjoy your company and reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you for sticking with for long and I hope you continue to stick with me until the very end. The Wii games are over and the winner is 'Team Dark Side!' which is my team! Whoo! Good job my evil Jedi! Now take your weapons, use the force and dominate! The same to you my beautiful readers! I know I know. I'm dork and proud of it bros! Lol! Without further ado, when we last saw our baby hero he and Kira got comfortable for a story and fell to sleep peacefully. Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the Dark Side.**

**The force is strong with this one.**

Kira and Spencer were woken up by Hotch and Morgan for supper.

Hotch carried the still half asleep toddler and Morgan carried Kira who was wide awake. Morgan gently settled her in a chair and Hotch settled Spencer in his lap.

They had a simple supper of tacos and nachos.

Kira remembered the last time she had tacos. Her 'dad' or Mulder, burnt the soft wraps in the oven. She giggled softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Rossi asked.

"The last time I had tacos, my dad or Mulder burnt the soft wraps in the oven. I've never heard so many cuss words before in my life." She laughed.

The others laughed with her. They thought it good for her to laugh at little.

Throughout supper Kira shared some stories about her adventures with her family, even the fountain of youth story.

"So you're stuck being 21?" Garcia asked.

"Yup. When I got out of the fountain I stopped aging." Kira said taking a sip of her soda.

"Lucky. I wish I would stop aging." Emily said.

"It's not as cracked up as you'd expect. I mean it is nice but the only way you can die is if you get hurt or sick." She said.

"So it's like living forever?" JJ asked.

"Yup." Kira said.

Kira told some more stories as they shared dessert. And they thought they'd seen some weird stuff, but listening to Kira she's seen worse.

After the dishes were done and put away they moved to the living room where Kira and Spencer acted out 'Star Wars'. Or at least their version. Even Morgan and Emily joined in. Garcia was filming it. All of them laughing.

"Good good! Take your weapon, strike him down in all your hatred and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete!" Kira hissed under her 'cloak'.

Spencer or rather Luke Skywalker raised his light saber and struck down Morgan or Darth Vader and joined Kira or the Empress. She picked him up and gave him a cookie. The team was rolling in hysterics and Garcia got it all on tape.

After that Kira and Spencer acted out a parts of 'Doctor Who'. Again Garcia got it on tape.

Settling down after a while, Kira took a shower and re bandaged her wounds and took her medicine. She tried contacting her family but still no answer. She sighed and re joined the others downstairs.

She laid in front of the fire place where Rossi had a big fire going. She folded her arms across her stomach and closed her eyes. Spencer got out of daddy's lap and snuggled next to her.

"Man Hotch. Looks like Spencer has a new favorite." Morgan teased.

"I know." Hotch laughed.

Spencer death glared the two.

"Easy guys. The force is strong with this one. Wouldn't him to use it." JJ teased.

Kira snickered and the other full on laughed.

Later they all went to bed with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Hmmm?" Hotch hummed.

"I love you." Spencer said.

"I love too buddy." Hotch said.

As soon as Hotch laid down Spencer snuggled into and sighed. He popped his thumb in his mouth and tightly held Artemis. It was a good night in the old Republic in a galaxy far, far away.

**Lol! I had too much fun with this one! Happy New Years guys and enjoy this! **

**Until next time! May the force be with you!**


	191. Lurker

**A/N: Goooooooooooood evening my lover doves! Hope your New Years was good. Mine was epic then I got into an argument with my youngest whom I don't get along very well (total understatement), now I'm not speaking. At all. I haven't said a word since last night. I'm sure it'll all blow over but I doubt it. He's always got start something. I mean the kid's only 13 and needs anger management or to spend the night in juvie. Well enough about that, let's be happy now! Owww damn plot bunnies. Their making my brain hurt! Lol. Anyway, when we last saw our baby hero he was having fun with his new big sister. Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my TV**

**Lurker**

It had been a few days and Kira was reunited with her family. By then Kira was nearly healed. She was starting to think that pool she fell in had something to with it. They had a small get together to say thanks for taking of her while they were gone.

Spencer was reluctant to go but he knew he could visit when they didn't have cases, he could call, write.

Kira caught him knuckling his eyes and she giggled. She picked him and sat in the rocking chair with him and rocked him.

Once asleep she handed him over back to Hotch and ran her fingers through his curly locks.

"Bye sweetie. Our paths will cross again." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

The team said their byes for now and took their sleeping baby home.

Kira couldn't be more happy to be home.

"Yo Kiki! Let's play Assassin's Creed!" Andrew shouted.

Kira laughed. Andrew and his Assassin's Creed.

"Coming!" She called and joined Andrew.

Meanwhile

Hotch carried in his sleepy little one and tucked him in. He was nearly barreled over when Clooney and Mudgie came in and laid down on the beside the bed.

Hotch laughed and pet the two.

"Keep those monsters away you two." Hotch said.

The dogs looked at him as if to say 'We got this!'

Hotch looked at his sleeping charge one last time and headed downstairs. He found himself in the kitchen 20 minutes later and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Rossi chuckled.

"Kid ok?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. He'll be okay. The nightmares haven't been too bad lately." Hotch said.

"Good, good. I use to wonder how he dealt with his nightmares before his downsizing." Rossi said taking a sip of coffee.

"I use to wonder that too. He probably had his ways but I'm glad he doesn't deal with them alone anymore." Hotch said stirring some cream in his coffee.

"Same here. But I-" Rossi was cut off by a sound and the dogs barking.

The sound of tiny feet on the hard wood came about. Hotch knelt down and caught his son in his arms.

"Spencer? What's wrong buddy?" Hotch asked.

Hotch lifted him up held him tight while Rossi ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I taw tomebody outide fa window." Spencer stammered out quietly.

Hotch went into the living room and told the others the girls took the toddler and hid in the den, while the men checked out the perimeter. Everything seemed alright and nothing was out of place except for the latter?

"What's that doing out? Derek I thought you put the away for the winter?" Rossi asked.

"I did. And I locked the shed too." Morgan said.

They went to backyard and found the lock on the shed had been picked and the neat shed a mess. Someone was trying to break in.

They headed back inside and gave the girls the all clear to come out. Hotch went over to JJ and took his back and rocked while whispering to him.

"Spencer did you see this persons face?" Rossi asked.

"N no siw. He was weawing a mat (mask)." He said.

"It's okay youngster. He's gone now." Morgan soothed patting his back.

Later that night

Spencer was hesitant to go to bed even if his daddy was there. So the whole family piled in a settled on the floor. Spencer slept peacefully with the security of his family being there.

A lone figure in the tree next to window watched as they slept. He couldn't in this time but next time for sure.

**Uh oh! Not good! **

**Until next time! I love Pop Tarts!**


	192. I have that feeling

**A/N: Gooooood evening my partners in crime busting! How goes it? For some odd reason, I'm on a Star Wars kick. Only 4-6. the first 3 didn't appeal to me much. OH MY GOD I HAS POP TARTS! Brown sugar and cinnamon! Whoo! *pops one in the toaster* Smells so good...Oh hey Spencey! Can't sleep sweetie? Reid: *shakes head sleepily* Poor thing. How about a snack? Reid: *nods* Pop Tarts okay? Reid: *nods* Here you go. Reid: Fant you. You're welcome! *Both snacks on Pop Tarts* Alright Baby Boy. Let's get started shall we? Reid: Otay. Both of us: When we last our heroes and heroines someone was lurking about. Let's see what goes on. Me: And let's get you sleepy head back to bed.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Castle**

**I have that feeling of being watched.**

To say Spencer didn't want to go to work was an understatement. He'd much rather stay in bed and cuddle with his daddy or the dogs or Sergio. Sergio was nice. He keeps your piggy's toasty warm. When the voice called his name again he rolled over with a moan.

"Come on Baby Boy time to get up." Morgan said.

Morgan? Where was his daddy?

"Dewek? Whewe's daddy?" Spencer asked.

"He had to go to an early meeting. But we'll see for lunch. Now come on let's get you bathed and dressed." Morgan said picking up the half asleep toddler.

"Otay." he mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

As soon as Morgan closed the door, Spencer felt like someone was watching them. He looked out the window but didn't see anything.

"Dewek?" Spencer asked.

"Whats up?" Morgan asked.

"I-I feel lite tomeone watching us." Spencer whispered.

Morgan looked around and out the window. After last night they were taking precautions.

"I don't see anyone Baby Boy." Morgan said.

"But-but" He started.

"Hey now. I didn't see anybody and that's a good thing. I don't think our grandfather would like it if we got blood everywhere." Morgan joked.

Spencer giggled. Rossi would have their heads if there was blood everywhere. Morgan chuckled and ruffled his hair. He bathed and talked to the toddler and helped him dressed.

Morgan carried his freshly bathed baby brother and settled him in his booster seat.

"Good morning!" Garcia cheerfully greeted.

"Morning Baby Girl." Morgan greeted.

"Mowning." Spencer yawned.

The other girls came down when they smelled breakfast and sat down. They had breakfast and conversed amongst themselves.

BAU

Garcia took Spencer into her office like usual and the two got straight to work.

A ping on the computer in front of them brought them out of their thoughts. They smiled as Rossi signed on to their chat room.

OldbutDeadly:via Mobile-This meeting bites.

BAUOracle-I can imagine. What's the meeting for?

OldbutDeadly-Safety issues.

BAUOracle-Ugh. Should my baby genius and I snipe and put you out of your misery?

OldbutDeadly-If you would be as so kind.

BAUOracle-You'll live my dove.

OldbutDeadly-Sure. What's my grandson up too?

BAUOracle-Deep in work and thought as usual.

OldbutDeadly-Typical Spencer.

The chatted until Garcia had to put Spencer down for his nap. And poor little Spencer. A nightmare was already brewing in his mind.

Garcia worked for a good few hours and noticed her charge tossing and turning about. She quickly went to side. And shook him gently.

"Spencer sweetie. Wake up hon." She called.

"No...peas...No..." He mumbled.

"Sweetie wake up. Come on Junior G man." She called.

"No...daddy...peas...it huwts..." He cried.

She scooped him up and cradled him to his chest. Cooing and whispering to him. She knew Hotch had to be out of his meeting so she called him and he was there in seconds. Hotch took the distressed baby and rocked him.

"Spencer buddy it's okay. Daddy's here. I've got you." He cooed to him.

Spencer moaned and blinked sleepily at them. He apologized but was lightly scolded that he nothing to be sorry about for nightmares. Hotch decided to work in Garcia's office after that for a while and she agreed. Anything for her Junior G man.

Later that night

Later that night when they returned home Spencer had the feeling of being watched again. So the men checked out the perimeter and found the latter out again and some paint missing.

They looked around some more but ran into the manor when a scream broke out.

"What? What's wrong?" Rossi asked.

Garcia pointed to the wall. They looked and gasped.

_The fun's about to begin BAU family. Are you ready?_

"That's not blood is it?" JJ whispered. She was shocked.

"No. It's paint. We found some paint missing." Morgan said.

"What now?" Emily asked.

"We have to leave." Rossi said. "My cabin will be perfect."

"Let's pack up and go." Hotch said.

They packed what they could and headed on their way. While on their way Hotch called their director and he agreed to let them leave until they found out who was doing this.

"How my sweet baby back there?" Garcia asked from the middle row.

Spencer and Morgan sat all the way in back, the girls in the middle, Hotch riding shotgun, and Rossi driving.

"Finally asleep." He whispered running his fingers through his curly locks.

The others thought their youngest had the right idea and they fell to sleep. Except for the two in the front. The whispered amongst themselves trying to figure out who was doing this.

Whoever it was, they'll be ready.

"Oh so they think." A voice whispered in the wind.

**Uh oh! Can you figure out who it is? The winner gets a one shot of Reid or Baby Reid, and you decide what happens. But please no death fics. Remember: Gideon and Strauss are no longer in the picture, nor William Reid or Diana. Good luck!**

**Until next time! Darth Vader: Don't make me destroy you Me: COME AT ME BRO!**


	193. Elle

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my partners in crime and crime busting! The moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of the guess that UnSub contest is..drumroll...Bookworm0485! You were the first to guess it was Elle! Congratulations! You get a one-shot of either Reid or Baby Reid! And you decide his fate! Dun dun duuun! I kindly request no death fics. I don't have the heart to kill my baby. Just PM me the details and I'll handle the rest! To everyone who guessed Tobias and/or Kevin you guys were close! But because you were close you get to decide their fates! So get together and brain storm and PM the dets! And don't fret, there'll be more contests! Anyway, let's get started! When we last saw baby hero he was the move with his family to the cabin! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Imperial Storm Troopers.**

**Elle**

Spencer jolted awake and looked around frantically. He was in the SUV? Where were they going? The last thing he remembered was seeing the paint on the wall.

"Hey Baby Boy. You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Dewek? Whewe awe we going?" Spencer asked.

"The cabin remember?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nervously twisted the hem of his shirt and shook his head.

"I 'membew fa paint on fa wall." He said.

"Ok. Well after that we packed up and headed out. You conked out pretty quick." Morgan said.

"Oh. Awe we fewe yet?" Spencer asked.

Morgan chuckled.

"Nah, but almost. Go back to sleep Baby Boy." Morgan said.

He took Spencer's blanket out of his bag and threw it over him. Spencer snuggled into the blanket and sighed. He poked his thumb back into his mouth and held Artemis tighter to him. When the toddler was deep enough in sleep, he took the chance and dressed his baby brother in his pajamas. He did it when he was so he wouldn't be embarrassed by the girls being the same spot. Once the baby was changed, Morgan placed him back in his seat and recovered him with his blanket. He kissed his forehead and carded a hand through his hair.

Morgan smiled when Spencer leaned into the touch.

"How is he doing back there Derek?" Hotch asked.

"Back asleep. Peacefully at least. He'll rest better once we're at the cabin." Morgan said.

"I agree. We're almost there." Hotch said.

Morgan turned his attention back to his sleeping baby brother. He had this god awful feeling he couldn't shake.

Speaking of shake, the ground began to shake and the next thing the BAU family knew, they were rolling down the mountain!

Meanwhile

Elle paced the floor of her hideout. This was too perfect! The once young Dr. Spencer Reid she thought of as brother was now a mere three year old. She laughed.

"Wait. I see this as a chance! Yessss. With little baby Spencey at my side, as my apprentice. I can get my revenge on the entire FBI! It's so perfect! GENIUS!" She laughed.

She walked outside and saw the big black Durango rolling along carefully across the ice and snow.

Elle smiled crookedly. She 'accidentally' let a rock loose and caused an avalanche!

She laughed and hid inside her lair and waited.

Down at the bottom

The BAU family lay at the bottom of the mountain unconscious.

Spencer woke up briefly and could tell this avalanche was not caused naturally. There was foul play.

He had one guess of who it was. The one person they've yet to hear from.

"Elle." He gasped out before passing back out.

**Oh snap! Thank you everyone for your votes! There'll be other contests and other chances to win a one-shot or even a multi-chapter! **

**Until next time! Alright my Jedi's time to use the Force and dominate!**


	194. Total Whiteout!

**A/N: Goooooood evening my lover doves! I'm so sorry for this being so late! I didn't mean it! We had too finish unpacking and clean the place and I had an 8am class so I went to bed early! Don't kill me! *Hides in a corner* Our new dorm/apartment is pretty eerie at night. We live by the bridge and the train station, so the sun's blocked out and it get extremely dark. I think the Slender Man is hiding in the darkest corner. Wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, wheeeen we last saw our baby hero they were knocked to the bottom of the mountain! Ahhh! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the train...Stupid train.**

**Total Whiteout**

Elle tried to look over the ledge to see the damage she had caused but she couldn't see a thing with the wind and snow picking up. She huffed and trekked back into her cave and got a decent fire going.

She thought back to the time when she left the BAU. She had killed a man cold blood and ran. Before than she tried to this man and make the believe her that it was their UnSub and he couldn't walk scott free.

But no. They went a different direction and she took matters into her own hands. She even sought to Hotch for help, though he did what he could it wasn't enough.

When she killed that she'll admit, she felt good. Really good. The adrenaline rush, the feel, the thrill! It was all so good. Now she had an opportunity to take the once BAU and put her past to rest. Once and for all.

But she would have to wait. The storm was getting worse.

"Maybe with my luck they'll freeze to death." She mumbled to herself.

Down at the bottom

Rossi was the first to come to. He groaned and undid his seatbelt. He glanced around his family still intact and in one piece. He looked out the window and decided to get a move on. A storm was rolling in!

He shook Hotch awake and they kicked out the windshield.

They carefully climbed out and asset the damage. The SUV was wrecked! Not wasting any more time, they got the girls awake and helped them out. Then they went for the two brothers in the back. They woke the two and helped them out.

They also gathered what they could salvage. Clothes, food, blankets, flashlights, and seven first aids.

"Come on! A storm's coming and I know where shelter is!" Rossi exclaimed over the howling wind.

Hotch and the followed. They were glad Rossi knew this mountain like the back of his hand other wise they'd be screwed right now.

Spencer shivered. As the storm drew closer, the temperature dropped. His daddy did his best to shield him from the cold. But the best he could do was keep his blanket around him and tucked under his coat.

Rossi led them to a pretty secluded cave. It had stream of fresh water running and some hot springs.

After doing a head count, Rossi and Morgan got a fire going and they took some food and began to cook it.

Hotch sat near the fire on the opposite side of Rossi and Morgan. He was hoping to warm himself and his son. His was still shivering. He didn't want sick or hypothermic.

The girls bathed in the hot springs while waiting for the food to done.

"Hey Hotch. If Spencer's still cold the hot springs are really nice. You and him would warm up quickly." JJ said.

Hotch looked down at his trembling son and decided to get in.

"Alright Spencer. Bath time." He said softly.

Spencer only nodded. He couldn't talk with his teeth chattering like they were. Hotch went behind a huge and undressed him and Spencer. He slowly stepped in and settled Spencer in his lap.

Spencer stopped shivering and sighed contently as the hot water warmed him greatly. He leaned on his daddy heavily and his eyes drooped. He was nudged awake.

"Hey no sleeping. You can sleep after you eat. By then the fire should be bigger." Hotch said.

Spencer whined softly and nodded. He was so tired.

"Soup's on y'all!" Morgan called.

Hotch allowed the girls to get out first and he turned away and covered Spencer's eyes.

"Alright Hotch it's safe!" Emily called.

"Ok!" He called back. "Come on kiddo."

Spencer whimpered as the cold air touched him. Hotch dressed him quickly and got himself dressed in record time. They joined the others and ate. Though Spencer was a bit stubborn.

"Come on Baby Boy. Just a few bites." Morgan encouraged.

"Please son. You need something in stomach." Hotch said.

Spencer looked at the worried faces of his family. He sighed and ate a few bites.

"No mowe. Tiwed." He whispered around his thumb.

"Alright buddy. Let's go to sleep then." Hotch said.

He took a blanket from Morgan and laid down. He smiled when his charge snuggled into him. He carded a hand through his hair and hummed a lullaby. Spencer was asleep in minutes. Hotch soon joined him.

Rossi and the others chuckled. Morgan looked at the girls and got up.

"Why don't you girls sleep as well. Rossi and I will keep watch." He said.

"Yes. Grab a blanket and rest." Rossi agreed.

"Alright. JJ we get next watch." Emily said.

JJ nodded. "Wake us when your ready to switch."

"Will do. Now sleep." Morgan said.

When the girls fell to sleep the two looked towards the cave with their guns in hand. They were lucky they weren't damaged.

The storm picked up and it was a complete white out! No way they were going anywhere.

**Ohs nos! Alrighty guys. I'll try to update tomorrow. But I have class and it's MATH! I hate math!**

**Until next time! *still munching on Dark Side cookies***


	195. Quick to the cabin

**A/N: Gooood evening my doves! Ugh...math class...my teacher sucks! I'm putting in a transfer for another teacher. My english teacher is freaking hilarious! I love him! He swears a lot too. He calls it 'openly swearing'. Lol. He tells amazing jokes and he's awesome! Do love! Whoop I'm rambling! Anyway! To the Dark Side mobile! Lol. Let's get started! When we last saw our baby hero they found shelter and were safe for the night! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by chicken fries.**

**Quick to the cabin!**

At the top of the mountain

Elle awoke the next morning and stretched out the kinks in her joints. She got up and peered outside the cave. The storm had lifted.

She gathered up her things and made her to the bottom. She made the mistake of not watching where she was stepping and she slipped.

She hit her head on the side of the SUV knocking her out.

At the bottom

The team awoke and saw the storm had lifted.

They gathered what they needed and they headed out. Rossi taking point for he knew where he was going.

Hotch followed but also kept a close on his son. He didn't wake him for he wanted him to sleep a little.

He snuggled him to his chest and kept not only had his blanket wrapped around him, but three others as well. He tucked him inside his coat for extra warmth.

'No way he's getting sick.' Hotch thought.

The had to trekk slowly due ice and deep snow. Morgan already slipped, and Emily tripped. This was a disater.

"How is he Hotch?" JJ asked looking at the cucooned toddler.

"He's alright. Just tired." He said.

JJ nodded. She led Hotch through the snow and stayed close, so if he went down she could him and Spence.

Spencer moaned as he came awake. He shivered slightly and snuggled further into his daddy.

"Spencer? You awake buddy?" Hotch asked softly.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"You okay sweetness?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah." He whispered again. "Jut tiwed."

Hotch rubbed his back, and tightened his hold when they walked up hill.

"Go back to sleep. We'll wake you when we get to the cabin." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded and fell back to sleep.

The SUV

Elle cursed as she came awake. She rubbed her head and stood up.

"Stupid hunk of metal." She said.

She looked inside and saw her prey was missing. Where did they go?

"Calm down Elle. They couldn't have gotten far. Think, think, think." She said as ahe began to pace.

She could follow their footsteps if their were any. She would just have to hunt the normal way.

She picked up her bag and headed south. Hoping this was the right way.

The BAU family

"How much further man?" Morgan asked.

"Not much! We're almost there!" Rossi answered.

The had trekked all day non stop. Spencer was in awe at how beautiful the mountain and trees looked covered in snow. He wished he had a sketch book to sketch it, or at least some paint and he can paint it.

Rossi led them a few more miles and they found the cabin!

"We're here!" He called.

They hurried to get inside and get warm. They went in and went to change or shower.

Hotch looked over at his charge for the umpteenth time. Hotch took the shower while Spencer was in the tub.

He smiled as Spencer played in the water.

"Oh no! Tunami! Ahhh!" He playfully exclaimed.

Hotch snickered. Trying so hard not to laugh at his charge. But he was too cute! He shook his head and finished his shower. He toweled off and changed.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped Spencer in it.

"Daddy! I hafe to tave fa vi'age!" He protested.

Hotch laughed. "The water will be cold and I don't want you to get sick. Now let's get you changed and go see what the others are up to."

"Otay." Spencer said.

Hotch ruffled his wet hair and helped him change. Once done the two went downstairs to see the family gathered by the fire.

"What'cha doin?" Spencer asked.

"Hi sweet'ums! We are making delicious super awesome mega s'mores! Want one?" Garcia asked.

"Yes peas!" Spencer squealed.

The family laughed. But Spencer paid them no mind. He just munched on his s'more.

5 s'mores later Hotch was cleaning up a chocolate and marshmellow covered Spencer. Once done Spencer fisted his eyes. He looked around and his sister in the rocking chair.

He tottled over to her and raised his arms.

Emily smiled and lifted him up. She rubbed his back as she hummed a lullaby. Spencer took Artemis from Garcia and snuggled into Emily. He sighed and fell to sleep.

"Bed time." Rossi said.

The family bid their good nights and headed to bed.

Somewhere in the mountains

Elle had been wondering for hours! She was completely and utterly lost! But she wouldn't she give up! She had to find them! She had too!

She found shelter for the night and slept as best she could.

**Yay! They found the cabin!**

**Until next time! Quick to the Dark Cave!**


	196. NO! NOT AGAIN!

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my doves! So sorry for the delay! First week back at school with new classes and teachers. Sigh. I hate my teacher! She'a perfectionist and way too strict. She doesn't explain anything too well. My english teacher rocks! He's so funny. Bookworm0485 I apologize for the delay of your story! I have the first chapter almost complete. I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter. Your idea's so good, it's too good to be a one-shot! So almost ready and will be posted soon! When we last saw our baby hero they found the cabin! Now Elle's stalking about looking for them! Will she find them? Let's go see!**

**AussieTayla-Welcome! Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying this! I hope you stick around! :) Now if you have questions, comments, or any ideas shoot me a pm!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my safety yellow nails!**

**NO! NOT AGAIN!**

Somewhere in the woods

Elle was getting tired of trekking. She wondered for what felt like miles. She stopped to think where she was heading.

Deciding to go back to the SUV, she re traced her steps and found it. She up against it and thought.

'Which way would I head? I went south and found nothing. So let's go north!' She smirked

This time she was sure she would find something. So she picked up her gear and began to trekk again.

She continued on, stopping when she reached the cabin. She peeked through the window and saw two familiar people. She smirked crookedly and carefully slipped inside.

At the cabin

"AHA!..Damn. Pretty Boooooy! Oh Pretty Booooooooy! Come out come out where ever you are." Morgan called.

He and Spencer have been hide and seek all morning while the girls went to the village and picked up some clothes and food, and Rossi and Hotch went to chop up some more fire wood.

Spencer giggled. His big brother would never find him here! This was a-he squeaked when he was picked up from behind.

"AHA!" Morgan exclaimed and he tossed Spencer in the air.

Spencer laughed when he was tossed. Next thing he knew he was laughing harder when the giggle monster got him!

"T-top it!" He laughed.

"Nope. Magic word please." Morgan said.

"P-peas!" He laughed.

"You know that's gross. Try again!" Morgan chuckled.

They stopped when the heard the door open. They gave each other a glance. They knew it would be one them because they would call a greeting to each other.

Morgan carefully set Spencer down and grabbed his gun. He walked carefully and searched the cabin. He stopped when he past the study.

'That's odd. Rossi never closes the door unless he's on a very important phone call.' He thought he carefully opened the door and felt sharp on the back of his head.

He collasped and before he blacked out he caught a glimpse of his attacker.

"Elle." He whispered as the darkness took him.

Spencer paced the floor. His big brother had been a long time. He grabbed his daddy's gun and slowly searched the cabin. He went upstairs and searched. He stopped in front of the study.

'That's weird. Grandpa never closes that door.' He thought.

He pushed the door opened and and saw his big brother on the floor, propped up against the wall unconsious bound and gagged!

"Dewek!" He exclaimed.

He rushed over and tried to wake him. He saw a shadow move across the wall. He stood up protectively in front of his brother.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" A familiar voice asked.

"Elle?" He asked.

She stepped out from where she was hiding.

"Hello Spencer." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You and your questions. Because I have to. I have to bury my past, so to speak." She said. "But you are gonna come with me."

"No!" He shouted.

Morgan stirred when he heard little brother shouting. He groaned and tried to move, but he found out he couldn't move or even speak!

"Derek! Nice of you to join us." Elle said.

Morgan glared at her. He looked at Spencer and Spencer moved next to him.

"Aww. How sweet. You always were protective of him." She said. "But you can't save him this time!"

Next thing they knew Spencer's head connected to the wall and he was tied up and gagged.

"There now to wait for the others." She said as she cardled a dazed Spencer.

Outside

Hotch and Rossi ventured back and headed inside.

"Spencer! Derek! We're back!" Hotch called.

"You don't think they left do you?" Rossi asked.

"No. Morgan would've said something. Something's wrong." Hotch said. "My gun's missing."

Rossi pulled his out and Hotch got out the one on his ankle. They searched downstairs. The trained their guns on the garage door when it opened. But they relaxed when the heard the girls.

"Have you ladies heard Morgan?" Rossi asked.

They worriedly glanced at each other and shook their heads. Hotch explained to them that something was wrong and JJ and Emily got out their guns. Rossi gave Garcia one for her own protection.

They headed upstairs and noticed the study door was closed.

"Rossi you never close that door." Emily pointed out.

"I didn't close it." Rossi said.

They slowly opened it and trained their guns at the figure in the middle of the room.

"Shh. It's naptime. Isn't Spencer?" A familiar voice said.

Morgan struggled against his bonds even more. They noticed him against the wall with blood running down his head.

"Elle?" JJ asked.

"Hello BAU." She turned around with a bound dazed Spencer in her arms.

"Let him go!" Hotch growled.

"No. He's coming with me. But you guys are staying here." She said.

Spencer struggled. But his movements were weak. He was still dazed. He didn't have a concussion, but the wall wasn't soft. He looked over and saw his family. His struggles increased.

"Mmmadmmm." He tried to call to his daddy, but it was muffled.

"Spencer. Hold on buddy." He said.

Elle laughed a little. You want him? Come take him." She dared.

This made them mad. But what could they do? If they fired they could hit Spencer.

"I'll be taking my leave then." She said as she walked out.

With that she was gone. And she took one of Rossi's jeeps.

"DAMN!" Hotch shouted.

"Calm down. We'll find him." JJ said.

They got Morgan free and he bolted to the garage. Morgan was going to get his brother back.

"Morgan now's not the time for recklessness! I have an idea anyways." Rossi said.

"Really? Spill! Garcia exclaimed.

"How about I show you? Hop in." Rossi said pointing to the red jeep.

They climbed in and took off for the village.

Meanwhile

Spencer was struggling to get free but to no avail. Elle wrapped the tape on tightly and thickly.

"Struggling is pointless. Now just lay there and behave." She said.

Spencer sighed into the gag. He hoped his daddy was on his way to help him. He nestled into the blanket and closed his eyes.

**Gasp! *death glares Elle***

**Until next time! *throws my Angry Bird Storm Trooper* HAIL TO THE DARK SIDE!**


	197. Go Kai!

**A/N: Gooooood evening my doves of the Dark Side! Bookworm! My Storm Trooper! First off, thank you. RL and keeping up with my fics is difficult. Though I seem to manage alright. Second the first ever chapter of your story 'The Little Things' is posted! I think you'll enjoy it dove and to those of who read it as well. So. Who else thought the weekend went by too quick. *raises hand* I know right. Sigh. Oh well. It's life. So when we last saw our baby hero Elle took him! AHH! The witch! And Rossi had an idea! Let's see what! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by the soda machine downstairs...it's out of order.**

**Go Kai!**

Rossi sped towards the village. He wasn't about to his grandson be taken again. But once he was back with them he was getting him a leash. Or putting him in a bubble. Yeah a bubble. That'd work.

Snapping back to reality he noticed the others had a death grip on something as he drove. He smirked a little.

"Uh Dave. I want my son back too, but slow down!" Hotch exclaimed.

"Not this time. Not risking it." Rossi said and he sped up a little more.

He sharply turned and drifted into a parking space.

"And that's how you parallel park." Rossi said getting out.

The others took a moment to breath. Morgan let out a chuckle.

"Damn old timer. Can you teach me that?" Morgan teased.

"Hell no. If I wanted to be killed, I'd go to one of the prisons and an old UnSub to put a bullet in me." He said.

"Oh shit." Emily whispered.

Rossi smirked though he pretended not to of heard that. Morgan closed his mouth before he caught flies and shook his head. They followed him to an old looking general store and followed him upstairs.

Rossi knocked on the door. He opened it when he heard the 'come in.'

"Ah David! Come in come in! It's been too long!" A muscular Rossi's age stepped forward and hugged him.

"Yes it's been too long. Big Wolf this is my BAU team and family." Rossi introduced them as his friend shook their hands.

"Nice family. My wife's not here. She's with my daughters in Alaska with the other wolves hunting." Big Wolf said.

"Big Wolf can you help us? My son was taken and we need to find him." Hotch asked.

"My my. Yes I can help." Big Wolf said. He whistled and a big grey and white wolf appeared.

"Kai here can help. Do you something of your son he can sniff." Big Wolf said.

Garcia pulled out Artemis from her purse and Kai sniffed it. He sniffed around and went outside. They followed. He sniffed around some more, he howled and took off. The team followed close behind.

Meanwhile

Elle couldn't believe the jeep stalled! She slammed her fist on the steering. She got out and looked at the engine. She didn't know anything about jeeps or cars.

"Looks we have to go on foot." She said to herself.

She went to the back where Spencer had been and she picked him up. She kept the blanket wrapped around him. She couldn't risk him getting sick.

Spencer noticed the jeep stopped. He squeaked into the gag when his was picked up. At least she kept the blanket wrapped around him. It was cold. He sighed. He wanted his daddy and his family.

He snuggled into the blanket. He began to shiver.

Elle noticed. She sighed.

"Once we find a place for the night I'll get a fire going and you'll be warmer." She said softly. She admitted to herself she still had a soft spot for Spencer.

Spencer was starting to fall asleep. But he had to stay awake! He knew it was bad to sleep when it you exposed to the cold. He looked behind when he heard howling. It was a wolf. But only one? Wolves usually travel in a pack.

Elle heard it too and sped up her pace. Soon she was running. She stopped when a big grey and white wolf stood in front of her and began growling.

"ELLE!" She heard Morgan shout.

She looked back she was surrounded.

"Elle give him back!" Hotch shouted.

"NO!" She shouted. She brought out his gun and pointed at them.

The wolf pounced and grabbed the toddler.

"Hey!" Elle shouted.

The wolf gave Spencer to Hotch. Hotch took his son and freed him from bounds and gently took the gag off.

"Daddy!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Oh Spencer!" Hotch said hugging his tightly. He noticed his son was shivering.

He unzipped his coat and placed him inside and zipped it back up. Spencer snuggled into Hotch and he took off with Emily, JJ and Garica. The others took care of Elle.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL HAVE HIM!" She shouted after them.

Hotch and the girls didn't any mind. They just wanted to get Spencer home and warm before he got sick.

They reached Big Wolf's place and ran inside. Hotch took Spencer and bathed him in warm water and changed him into pajamas. He took Spencer downstairs and sat in the rocking chair in front of the fire and rocked.

Spencer began to fall asleep but before he did he shakily stood up and kissed his daddy's cheek.

"Night *yawn* daddy." He whispered.

Hotch kissed him on the cheek and tightened his hold.

"Night son." He whispered.

The father and son both fell to sleep. Content and peaceful. When the others returned they took Elle and let the villagers handle her. They went in and smiled at the scene that greeted them.

"They've been like that since we got back." JJ whispered still smiling.

The girls had just been watching the two. The other slowly piled in and enjoyed the each other.

About a few hours later

They thanked Big Wolf and they headed back to the cabin.

"Don't be strangers. Come back anytime." Big Wolf said.

"Thank you for you help." Hotch said shaking his hand and then patted Kai on the head.

"Your very welcome. Take care of the little one for me." Big Wolf said.

"We will." Rossi said.

They piled into the jeep and made their way back to the cabin. Rossi pulled in the garage and closed it. Hotch took his son upstairs and tucked him in. He changed into his pajamas and he slid into bed next to his charge.

He smiled when Spencer snuggled into him. Hotch palmed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"Night buddy." He whispered.

The two slept through the night peacefully.

**Aww! Wolves rule! I love them. Their my favorite animal!**

**Until next time! PSYCHO TACOS!**


	198. Cinnamon rolls

**A/N: Goooooood evening my doves! Sorry bout the delay. The roommies and I had a late night and I had an early class this morning. But I can update tonight! Whoo! So. Mondays...Don't like. Not a Monday person or a morning person. The only morning person I know is my dad...the fish. Lol. Anyways, when we last saw our baby hero he was saved! Whee! Let's see what goes on tonight!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by my roommies salsa chicken...twas epic!**

**Cinnamon rolls and Star Wars in a nutshell**

Spencer woke up the next morning feeling like yesterday had been a bad dream. He shook his head and stretched. He went to the bathroom and went to find his daddy. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw his daddy and grandpa making breakfast.

He sniffed the air and they were making homemade cinnamon rolls. Yum. He licked his hungrily and tottled up to his daddy.

Hotch hummed while he rolled the dough for the next batch of cinnamon rolls. He heard the pitter patter of little feet and glanced down at his half asleep charge. He smiled when he licked his lips at the delicious smell.

"Well. Good morning little one. Smells good huh?" Hotch asked picking Spencer up.

Spencer nodded. Rossi chuckled and ruffled the toddler major bed head.

"I need to give Spencer his bath. Think you can handle this?" Hotch asked.

"How old do you think I am? Now go. Get my grandson nice and clean." Rossi teased.

"We're going, we're going. Come on you they'll be ready when we're done." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded. But he looked over his daddy watching Rossi make the sweet goodness that was making his mouth water.

Hotch helped Spencer in the tub and hummed while he helped his little one bathe. He laughed while Spencer played with the bath toys the had gotten him.

Hotch washed and rinsed his hair and cucooned him in a big fluffy towel.

"Daddy! I wasn't done paying!" Spencer squeaked.

"The water was getting cold and breakfast should almost be ready." Hotch said.

Spencer gasped! The cinnamon rolls were almost done! He dressed quickly and grabbed his daddy's hand pulling him along. Hotch chuckled.

Hotch picked up Spencer and walked down the stairs. He didn't like his charge going up and down the stairs by himself.

"Just in time! They're ready!" Rossi announced.

Spencer once again licked his lips. He was ready to sink his teeth into the sweet goodness!

Hotch cut his roll into Spencer sized pieces and he dug in.

"Mmmm." Spencer hummed contently.

They others smiled and dug into their rolls. They chatted while they ate. Glad their boss gave them some time off.

Later that afternoon Spencer was playing contently on the floor with his Star Wars figures Garcia had gotten for him.

"Lute! I am youw fafew!" He tried to say deeply. He picked up his Luke Skywalker. "No fat's not twue! Fat's imposs'ble!" He picked his Vader figure back up. "Seawch youw feelings you know it to be twue." He picked up Luke again. "Noooooooo! Noooo!" He fell back and rolled over dramatically.

The others burst out laughing at the toddler. Morgan crept over and scooped up the toddler and tossed him in the air. He caught him and tickled him!

"Spencer! I am your brother." Morgan said.

"No! *giggle* f fat's not twue! *snicker* fat's i imposs'ble! *laughs*" Spencer said.

"Searching your feelings you know it to be true." Morgan said tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Help! I'm being tidnapped by Vadew!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'll save you my Baby Jedi!" Garcia exclaimed. She jumped in front of Morgan with her lightsaber. "Un hand my baby you fiend!"

"Never! Muahahaha!" Morgan said.

The others were rolling now. Emily and JJ were recording this for future generations.

Garcia pretended to hurt Morgan. Morgan dramatically went down. Spencer got up and stood on the chair with the black fleece wrapped around him. He looked like a mini emporer.

"Good good. Now trike him down in all youw hatwed and youw jouwney to fa dart tide will tompete!" He hissed.

Garcia gasped. "Nooooo! My baby! You bastard! You corrupted him!" She pretended to strike Morgan down and went down again.

"My baby! Come back to the good side!" Garcia pleaded.

"No. I'm fater (faster), twongew, and mowe powewful! Now join me ow die!" He hissed again.

"Never! Wait! Lookie what I have." She sing songed. She held out a cookie.

Spencer glanced out from the blanket and licked his lips. He dropped the blanket and ran over to Garcia. She scooped him and gave him the cookie.

"Yay! My baby's back!" She exclaimed.

Spencer payed no mind. He just munched on the chocolate chip sugary goodness.

The others laughed. Only Spencer would go back to good side for a cookie. They noticed him yawning and fisting his eyes.

"Looks like it time for all little Jedi to go to sleep." JJ said.

Spencer just yawned. Being a Jedi was exhausting.

Hotch smiled and got up. He took his little Jedi and settled in the rocker. He hummed a little as he rocked. It didn't take for the cross Jedi to fall asleep. Soon Hotch was asleep too. The others cooed and left the father and son as is.

**Aww! Yup still on that Star Wars kick. JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! We don't have cookies...but we have rockin PopTarts.**

**Until next time! To the Dark Side Mobile!**


	199. Clooney and Mudgie

**A/N: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hate math! English rocked! We talked about zombies the whole time. Lol. My english teacher is amusing. Anyways! Remember a while back when I gave the pilots of BAU jet a view point? Well I decided to give Clooney and Mudgie a view point! I hope you guys like it! Here we go! When last saw our baby hero he and his big brother and aunt played Star Wars and then fell to sleep with his daddy! Let's see what goes on!**

**Tiger-Lily9711-YAY! Come child to the Dark Side! And yes. We have rockin PopTarts and badass waffles!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you in part by my shoes.**

**Clooney and Mudgie**

They trudged around the big empty manor. They missed their owners and the other members of the family, especially the pup. He was still very small and needed to be protected. Sure they trusted their owners to look after him, but sometimes it the dogs job.

Clooney kept pacing as Mudgie just watched the door.

"Kid. Relax. You're making me dizzy." Mudgie said.

"I can't help it! The pup is out there probably with some crazed UnSub and while I trust my dad to rescue him, I feel it's my job!" Clooney whined.

"I know what you mean. We've seen the pup hurt and in pain before. It breaks yer heart. But we have to trust our masters. They'll keep him safe." Mudgie said.

"Says the one watching the front door." Clooney snorted.

"Hey now." Mudgie said.

Clooney settled down next to Mudgie and stared at the front door. Willing the family to come home.

The two fell to sleep after a while. Waking up when they heard a car coming up the drive. Mudgie reconized the jeep!

"It's them! Their back!" He barked happily.

"What? Are you sure that's not the right car!" Clooney said.

"Look!" Midgie told him.

Clooney looked and saw Spencer in his daddy's arms and then the others.

"It is them!" Clooney barked happily.

The two raced to the door to greet the family. When Hotch stepped in they saw the pup was asleep and they knew they had to be quiet.

Hotch smiled at them and patted their heads. He then took the pup upstairs to lay him down. Car rides always made the pup sleepy. When the others stepped in they greeted them and their masters and headed upstairs.

They saw had laid the pup down and was watching him with worry. What was making the man worry? Was something wrong with the pup?

They trotted up and gently jumped on the bed laying on either side of the pup. Hotch smiled again and patted their heads again.

"Keep the monsters away okay? They've been mean to him again." Hotch said.

Now they understood why he was worried! The monsters were back! They looked at the man to reassure him the pup was in good hands...well paws in their case.

Hotch smiled again. He knew his pup was in good hands. They laid down and smiled when the pup snuggled into them. They too fell to sleep.

The two raised their heads when something had woken them! They heard it again! They looked down at the pup and it was him! He was whimpering and moaning!

The two looked at each other and knew what to do.

Clooney picked him up gently and laid him in his 'arms' and gently licked his cheek. Mudgie nudged him and hummed liked his master. The smiled when the pup calmed down and snuggled into Clooney but held Mudgie's paw.

The two laid backdown but this time kept a close eye on the pup.

When the pup woke up they helped him down and carried him to the bathroom. The pup took a long time to wake up. They thought he was cute half asleep. Once he was done he came out with his thumb in his mouth and grabbed his Artemis and purple blanket. He blinked sleepily at the dogs.

Mudgie and Clooney couldn't help but smile. The Chocolate Lab picked the pup up and placed on the German Shepards back. Clooney smiled when Spencer laid down and buried his face in his fur.

They carefully trotted down the stairs and into the living room where the family was. They awed and cooed when the saw the toddler on Clooney's back with his face buried.

Hotch took a picture and gently picked up his son and cradled the half asleep toddler in his arms.

"Thanks guys." Hotch said.

The two barked happily. They were always happy when they got a chance to babysit the pup.

That night the two dogs played with the pup on the floor before his bed time. They tickled him with their kisses and tickled his belly with their noses. They loved it when he laughed. It made them happy.

They gave him good night kisses when his bed time came and they settled in with their masters. Getting praises for taking care of their pup.

The BAU family slept peacefully that night.

**Aww! The dogs are so sweet!**

**Until next time! *learns the Imperial March on guitar* EAT IT VADER!**


	200. Sergio and his kitten

**A/N: Goooooood evening My Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I REACHED 200 CHAPTER! HOLY DARK SIDE WAFFLES! And it's all thanks to you guys! So give yourself a pat on the back, air high five, eat an oreo! You deserve it! So anyways! When we last saw our baby hero the dogs took care of him! Aww! But now it's Sergio's turn! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you and part by...lemons.**

**Sergio and his kitten**

Sergio got up the next morning and stretched. He yawned and climbed out his bed. There in the big bed lay his master. He jumped up and nuzzled her.

Emily sighed and patted Sergio. She smiled at him and got out of bed. He watched as she vanished into the bathroom for her morning shower.

"Now that she's up, I'll go see how the kitten's doing." He said to himself.

So he jumped off the bed to how Spencer or his kitten was doing. He trekked down the hall to see his daddy walking back and forth with the kitten in his arms. Something was wrong!

He went inside and saw tears running down his face and his cheeks were red. He was sucking on a pacifier. His daddy doing everything to calm him.

'Better go what I can do.' Sergio thought.

Nyao.

Hotch looked down at the meow and saw Sergio at his feet. He smiled sadly and knelt to pet him.

"Hi Sergio. Look who came to say good morning Spencer." Hotch whispered.

Spencer blinked his fever glazed eyes and looked down at the black cat. He reached out a shaky hand and petted him.

"Alright buddy. I have to get ready for work now, think you'll be okay while I shower?" Hotch asked gently.

Seeing the poor kitten nod, his daddy laid him down and tucked him back into the bed. He planted a kiss on his forehead and headed into the bathroom.

Sergio jumped onto the bed and smiled when his kitten snuggled into him. He gently nuzzled his warm cheek.

"My poor kitten. What ails you?" He asked.

More tear ran down his cheek as the kitten swallowed. Sergio understood. His kitten had gotten strep from his adventures in the snow.

"You poor thing. Never fear papa's here." Sergio said.

He grew fond of toddler and often thought of him as his kitten. He sat up and guarded his kitten as any father would. He knew the dogs would help, but today he was going to look after him.

"Thanks for watching him Sergio." Hotch said as he came back into the room. Sergio purred as the large hand ran down his head to his back.

Hotch kissed his son's cheek and went to get Garcia who was todays babysitter. She entered in and sat in the chair next to the bed with her lappy thingy. The man left and the candy smelling lady looked after her charge. Though Sergio was there.

"My poor baby. No more snow for you this winter." She lightly teased.

Sergio's kitten tried to smile behind the pacifier but it looked it hurt. He nuzzled him gently again and Spencer settled.

"Aw. You'll help me right Sergio?" Garcia asked.

Nyao!

'Of course! My kitten needs me.' He thought.

When lunch time came Garcia only got Spencer to eat a spoonful of jello. Sergio shook his head, his kitten needed to eat at least one more bite.

Mao.

Sergio nuzzled Spencer and he ate another bite. Satisfied he watched as the candy smelling lady gave him some medicine, checked his temp, gave him his dog, blanket, and pacifier, then rocked him. When she laid him down she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. She ten got to work.

Spencer was restless so Sergio laid with him and lulled him to sleep by his purring. Once he was asleep, Sergio smiled and gently licked his cheek. He laid back down and his smile grew when his kitten snuggled into him once more.

"Sweet dreams kitten." He whispered before he into oblivion.

**Aww! Way to go Sergio! **

**Until next time! *Masters the Imperial March on guitar* Vader ain't got shit on me!**


	201. If you give a Spencer a cookie

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay. But Thursdays I have late classes and I had to pack because I'm home in Akron for the weekend! Whoo! I needed to get away from school. My math teacher treated me like an complete retard and ugh! So I'm home. Yay! Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero he had strep! And his papa cat kept his out for him. Aww! Go Sergio! Let's see how he's doing!**

**Guest-Thank you very much! And I have just recently! So you're in luck! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to yo-SHINY!**

**If you give a Spencer a cookie**

Spencer woke the next the morning feeling somewhat better but not at 100% yet. His throat still felt like it was on fire. He saw Sergio next to him and patted him. He spit his pacifier out.

"Tergio. Go get Gawtia." He whimpered.

Sergio took off to find her. He found her in the kitchen and led her to his kitten.

"Oh my poor snowbaby! Does your throat hurt?" She picked him up and rocked him.

"Yes." He rasped wincing in pain.

"Oh my tiny snowflake! Let's get you some medicine and new cooling pacifier!" She said.

First she thought he'd feel better if he had his bath. Once in clean pajamas, she took him downstairs and got him to eat some jello and swallow some medicine. She popped a fresh cooling pacifier in his mouth and took the rocker in the den.

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. He always liked being read to.

Garcia slowly got up and picked out a book. She back in the rocker and began to read as she rocked.

"If you give a mouse a cookie. He'll ask for a glass of milk-"

Spencer let her voice soothe him and he drifted off.

_Dream_

_Spencer awoke and saw he was very tiny. He was the size of a mouse! He went outside of the mouse hole and saw the mouse from the story his aunt was reading to him. _

_"Well well. Look who decided to wake up!" The mouse laughed._

_"Whewe am I?" He asked._

_"Why my house! You must be hungry! Want a cookie?" He asked._

_"Yes peas!" Spencer said polietly._

_The mouse laughed and handed him the cookie._

_"Tan I have tome milk?" Spencer asked._

_"Sure thing! Can't have a cookie without milk!" The mouse smiled._

_The two ate cookies and drank milk and sharded stories. _

_The mouse smiled when Spencer yawned. He cleaned up and gave Spencer some warm milk and honey with some medicine. _

_Yes. The mouse knew that Spencer was ill, and decided to help. _

_"Here we are. Some milk with honey." He said._

_Spencer drank it and rubbed his eyes. The mouse took the little profiler and rocked him to sleep. He hummed to him and rubbed his back. _

_"Come and visit me anytime." He whispered._

_He smiled when Spencer snuggled into him._

Spencer woke to hushed voices. He felt better surprisingly. His throat didn't feel like it was on fire.

"Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" Hotch asked feeling his forehead. "Your fever's gone."

Spencer popped his pacifier out.

"Better." He said.

"Throat feel better?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. Hotch smiled. He scooped him up and took him downstairs where his family was. For the rest of the night they watched 'Ghost Adventures'. They were amazed at the paranormal activity they catch.

Later that night

Hotch was awoken to his phone ringing. He got up and went into the bathroom not to disturb his charge.

"Hotchner." He answered.

_"Hotch. Gibbs. We have a case here and we need you and your teams help." He said._

"We'll be there." He said.

He packed up, showered, got his charge ready and gathered the family. Once packed and showered they headed of to DC.

**Aww! So cute! Next few chapters are NCIS crossover! So be prepared! **

**Until next time! *Uses the force on my teacher.* MUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	202. NCIS

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Whee! Sugar high! Ok. Whew. Can't focus...ughhhhhhhh...I blame my dad's ADHD...It rubbed off on me. Lol. Oh well. I have to take after someone. *Gets out lightsaber and cuts a piece of ice cream cake* I HAVE CAKE! COME HITHER MY SITH! AND ENJOY DARK SIDE CAKE! Lol! Anyway, when we last saw our baby hero he had a cookie with a mouse! Aw! Now they have a case with the NCIS team! Let's see what goes on!**

**Teamwinchester26-I am on the Dark Side hun. Lol. Come join me!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to yo-*follows a lazer pointer like a kitten***

**NCIS **

Spencer slowly woke up finding himself on the couch in the jet. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning.

"Well good morning youngster." Morgan greeted smiling and ruffling his bed head.

Spencer batted his hand away and yawned again.

"Morning Spencer. How do you feel?" Hotch asked feeling his forehead.

"Bettew. Why awe we on fa jet? Do we hafe a tase?" He asked.

"Yes. My friend in NCIS, Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs called last night asking for our help." His daddy explained.

Spencer nodded and slid off the couch and headed into the bathroom to do his buisness and change into his clothes.

Once down he climbed into his daddy's lap and saw a Strawberry PopTart waiting for him. He ate as the adult converesed.

Hotch told them how he and Gibbs met on a difficult case and became friends. He also warned that the children of the NCIS family can be a handful.

"Sounds like our children." Rossi chuckled.

"HEY!" Morgan and Emily exclaimed, Spencer just munched on his PopTart not paying attention.

"That a good PopTart sport?" Rossi teased.

Spencer looked up at him and blushed. He nodded.

When they landed Hotch settled his charge in his car seat and they headed towards NCIS. Once there, they showed there badges at the desk and headed upstairs.

"Ah Hotch! About time. The family I've heard so much about yes?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. This SSA David Rossi, Emily Printess, Jenifer Jareau but call her JJ, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Hotchner." Hotch introduced.

"Spencer Hotchner huh? I've heard about you. Nice to meet you son." Gibbs smiled at the toddler who was shyly hiding behind his daddy. "Come on. Let me introduce you to my family."

He led them to the bullpen where his 'children' were and where DiNizzo and his little brother were playfully bickering.

"-And that's why you can't score a date McDateless." DiNizzo teased.

"Says the man who STAY with a girl." Ziva threw in his face.

"I believe that was a burn." McGee said with a grin.

Gibbs went to DiNizzo and gave a good 'Gibbs Slap'.

"Yes Boss." He said.

"Now 'children.' This is the BAU family I told about who would be helping out on our case." He said.

They got up and stood at attention.

"This is Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and Anthony DiNizzo." Gibbs introduced.

They got aquanted and were briefed on the case. A string of murders amoung young marines has been going around. The victims are brutally beaten and then stripped of the flesh while alive! The NCIS team had been investigating for days but came up short.

"We'll help in any we can. But I have a small request." Hotch said.

"Of course. What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Is there any that can watch Spencer? He's not allowed in the field." Hotch asked.

"Abby could watch him. She would love it." Ziva said.

"Lead the way." Morgan said.

Hotch took his son's hand and followed the NCIS family to the youngests lab.

"Abbs. The BAU family's here." Gibbs announced.

Abby turned around and smiled.

"Welcome! I'm Abby Sciuto, the Forensic anaylst as well as the youngest." She said taking the Caf-Pow from her dad.

The others introduced themselves, except Spencer who was still shyly hiding.

"Aw! Look at this cutie pie! You must be Spencer! Ducky and I have read all about you!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abbs, would be kind enough to look after him? He maybe an Agent but he's too little too be in the field." Gibbs asked.

"Of course! I could use some company! You can help me out when the evidence they find comes in!" She exclaimed.

"Otay." He said shyly walking up to her.

Abby smiled and picked him up. "Dang. You're so tiny for a three year old."

The others laughed and said their good byes. Spencer and Abby told them to be careful and waited patiently for the evidence.

"While we wait for them, let's go meet Ducky!" She exclaimed.

Spencer nodded and they headed for the morgue. There Ducky was cleaning up after examining the recent body.

"Hey Duck!" Abby greeted.

"Hello Abigail." Ducky greeted with a smile. He layed eyes on the toddler in her arms and smiled.

"Hello little one. Who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Pencew." He said quietly shyly hiding.

Ducky and Abby chuckled.

"He's a shy one. This is Agent Hotchner's late adopted son Spencer." Abby said.

"Ah! You're Spencer. Hello dear boy! I'm Donald Mallard but call me Ducky." He said.

"Hi Ducty." He said.

"His dad asked me to look after him since he's not allowed in the field any more." Abby explained.

"I see." Ducky said.

The talked for a while and Spencer came out of his shell slowly. When he came completely out he was content being with them and McGee on occasion.

Soon lunch time came and still nothing! So the four Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Spencer had lunch in the morgue.

They smiled when he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It would seem it's naptime." Ducky announced.

Spencer blinked sleepy at them and toddled to Ducky. He picked him and smiled when Spencer laid his head on his shoulder.

"Abigail, do you still have your futon in your lab?" Ducky asked.

"Yep sure do! You want to lay him down?" Abby asked.

"I'll rock him and you lay him down. Timothy?" He asked.

"Yes Duck?" McGee asked.

"Make sure when Abigail lays him down, the others steer clear of Abby's lab." He said.

"Of course." He said.

Ducky rocked Spencer and Abby took him back to her lab. She gently laid him down and tucked him in. She giggled when he hugged her farting hippo to his chest. She took a picture and saved it. His family might like it. He was cute!

**Aww! I'm glad they like little Spencer!**

**Until next time! *twirls lightsaber out of boredom***


	203. BAD UNSUB BAD!

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Wow you guys really like the cross over! I'm glad! I'm fan of NCIS myself! I should do another cross over soon. Going back to Pitt tomorrow...sigh. Time to break out the lightsaber and use the Force to the max! Lol. Anyways, when we last saw our baby hero he and Abby have been waiting for evidence but none came through so it was time! Let's see what goes on! **

**TeamWinchester26-Of course! I have to have Oreos! They're the cookies of the Gods! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brou-...?**

**BAD UNSUB BAD!**

"Alrighty sweetie. Pass me that jar." Abby said

"Fis one?" Spencer asked.

"Yep! That's the one! You're such a good assistant!" She praised.

Spencer and Abby finally had evidence to analys after Spencer woke up. They were trying to get a chemical reaction from a stain on a torn piece of skin from the latest victim.

"Hmm. No reaction. This is one tough nut to crack." She muttered.

Spencer looked around the lab and saw a red chemical that could be useful.

"Abby? What about fat one?" He pointed to it.

"The red one?" She asked.

At the toddlers nod she went to retrieve it and used it. She smiled widely as the chemical reacted!

"Spencer you are a genius!" She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

Abby went to call and the others.

_"What do you have Abbs?" Gibbs asked._

"Well Spencer and I finally got a reaction and there's a chemical on the skin. This chemical is sorta like acid but it doesn't eat the skin, it just kills it. Once killed the skin becomes easy to peel. Like a sunburn when it heals." She explained.

_"What's the chemical?" Hotch asked._

Abby went to the computer and typed a few things.

"Sorry. But the chemical's unknown and appears to be homemade." She said.

_"So our guy has a lab somewhere." Morgan said._

"Most likely. I would have to guess underground too, like a meth lab." Abby said.

_"We'll get McGee and Garcia on it." Tony said._

"Okie dokie! Spencer and I will be here." She said.

They hung up and got to work on examining the tools. They found two sets of fingerprints. They had more than one UnSub.

"Abby. Fere's mowe fan one fingewpwint." Spencer said.

"You're absolutly right my little analsyt. Let's run them through the computer and see what we get." She said typing away. "Now let's call McGee and Garcia."

She called the two and they were on standby for the results. But-suddenly the power went out!

Abby quickly got out a lantern her dad got her for when she camped out in her lab and turned it on.

"Ok Spencer-Spencer? Spencer!" She called.

She looked around the lab trying to find the little profiler. She found him underneath her desk in her office.

"Sweetie what are you doing under there?" She asked.

"N no weason." His voice was shaking and she noticed he was trembling.

"Aww sweetheart. Are you afraid of the dark?" She asked.

Spencer sniffled, that was all the answer she needed.

"Aw. Come here honey. It's alright." She said.

Spencer crawled out and she held him close. She rubbed his back and rocked hoping to comfort him. They jumped when they heard a crash. Abby stood and turned, she saw a shadow and quickly slammed her office door shut and barracaded it. She would knew if it was her family or the BAU, they would've said something.

Meanwhile

"What do mean the power went out?" Tony asked. He was talking to his little brother.

_"The power just went out and now Ducky and I can't get to Abby and Spencer! And I'm worried. She hasn't called!" McGee exclaimed._

"Calm down McGee we're on our way back! Try calling Abby." Ziva said.

The BAU and NCIS familes waited for a few minutes and McGee called back.

_"No answer! I'm going down there!" McGee hung up._

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted.

"Morgan!" Hotch exclaimed.

"On it!" Morgan exclaimed.

He jammed his foot on the gas and they sped of back to NCIS in fear for there loved ones.

Back at NCIS

McGee made his way down to the lab and managed to get in. He slipped through and drew his gun. He looked around but it diffcult with the lack of light. He felt pain explode at the back of his head.

"TIMMY!" A voice shouted.

"Abby...Spencer..." McGee said before passing out.

The shadow moved and grabbed McGee. He managed to get through the baracade and found the two. He smiled crookedly and everything went completely black.

**Gasp! Bad Unsub! Bad!**

**Until next time! *stares at lightsaber* pretty color...**


	204. Hell of a good team

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry the delay! I was exhausted yesterday, and today when I got home I curled up with my book and blanket and knocked out. I'm a Sith Lord Zombie. Lol. Oh my lightsabers it was -6 out this morning...so cold! I wish it was Spring. I'm a 75 degree person. Anyway my Dark Side Jedi, when we last saw our baby hero he, Abby, and McGee are trapped with the UnSub! Ah! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brou-...what was I doing?**

**Hell of a good team**

McGee moaned as he came awake. He had a wicked headache and couldn't see anything.

'That's because the power's still out.' He thought to himself.

"-im?" A far off voice was talking to him. But who?

"Tim? Are you awake?" A soft voice asked.

"Abby?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked

McGee sat up with a groan and winced.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I think I might have to let Ducky check me out for a concussion." He said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want my big bro to have brain damaged." She lightly teased.

"Are you and Spencer okay?" McGee asked.

"Yeah we're okay." She said.

"Where is Spencer?" McGee asked.

"He fell asleep. We managed to drag you in here and re baracade the door." She said.

"Wait what about our bad guy?" McGee asked.

"Unconsious. When he got through our first baracade Spencer some how got into my ballastics chamber and grabbed a glock. He shot the guy in the arm and I took a chance and knocked him out with a metal rod." She explained.

"Wow. You guys make a good team." McGee chuckled.

"Hell yeah we do." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" A sleepy voice called.

"Nothing. Sorry we woke up buddy." McGee said.

"Timmy!" Spencer exclaimed.

Spencer went to him and through his arms around him. McGee smiled and hugged the toddler.

"I'm okay buddy." McGee assured the toddler.

Spencer nodded and broke the hug. They turned when they heard a noise. McGee slowly stood and saw the UnSub had stirred and was not happy! He started throw chemicals everywhere!

"NO! STOP! IF YOU MIX THOSE CHEMICALS YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF OR ALL OF US!" Abby shouted.

But he didn't listen, he kept tossing the chemicals around, soon it became hard to breathe. The UnSub collapsed first. With his injuries it wasn't too surprising. McGee collasped next, then Abby, Spencer was last. But before he collasped he thought he heard his family and the other NCIS members.

Morgan tore up the highway as he raced to get to NCIS. The others grapsed onto something, they didn't want to lose a limb or something with Morgan's reckless driving.

They reached NCIS and ran to Abby's lab. Ducky was there worried and calling for the missing members. They got ready to storm in.

"Be careful! I heard some glass breaking and there maybe a chemical spill!" Ducky warned.

They nodded and stormed in. They covered their noses and mouths so not to inhale what was spilled. They got the UnSub and got through the baracade to Abby's office. They gasped and hurried to their missing member sides.

"Bring them to the Morgue! Quickly!" Ducky exclaimed.

Gibbs took Spencer out of Abby's arms and handed to his daddy who took off to Ducky's lab. Gibbs picked up Abby and DiNozzo got McGee and took off for Ducky's lab.

They laid the three on the tables and Ducky got to work. He put the three on oxygen and drew their blood to make sure nothing poisonous got into their systems. While the blood was being tested he checked the three for any injuries. Finding none he went to check the results for the blood and nothing came up.

The chemicals just made it hard for them breathe. Slowly the three began to wake up. McGee first. Ducky did a concussion check and came out okay. No concussion. Abby was okay slightly light headed. Spencer woke up and was fine. Both familes let out the breath they were holding and smiled in relief their members were okay.

"Well. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Abby said hopping off the table.

The others laughed.

"The usual place Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please! Come on Spencey! We can share a monster burger!" Abby exclaimed happily carrying the toddler out.

The others laughing and following behind.

Later that night

Hotch carried a sad looking Spencer onto the jet. He didn't want to leave his new friends but it was time to go home.

"Don't be sad Baby Boy. We'll see them again." Morgan smiled at the toddler.

"I-I know. But I 'till wish we tould tay a little." He said.

"I know. But there are other cases to solve." Rossi said.

Spencer nodded. His grandpa was right. There were other cases waiting to be solved. He looked at the picture they took. It was of both familes and all of them laughing and smiling. Spencer smiled and leaned into his daddy.

Hotch wrapped his arms around his charge and kissed the top of his head. He looked down and noticed he was sleeping. He smiled and layed down on the couch with him on his chest and joined his son in sleep.

**Aw! Their okay!**

**Until next time! *pokes a Storm Trooper***


	205. Follow me children

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Please don't hate me for not updating! The last few days were not kind to me and I just couldn't write. I needed to clear my head. But I'm back! Head's clear! I'm my usual goofy evil Dark Side Empress Jedi self! It feels good to write again! Anyways! When we last saw our baby hero he and the NCIS siblings are ok! Whee! Sad to go home, they head back to Virginia for their next adventure!**

**judithya88-*facepalm* How did I forget that one? I write them going to far away places, the jet became second nature.**

**Guest-You're very welcome! And the possibilites are endless! I'm glad you enjoyed it! More crossovers in the future!**

**Everyone else-I agree! Spencer and Abby make the best team! And YAY! More family members! The BAU family gets bigger and bigger! But that's a good thing!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistake brought t-HOLY #&$*! GHOST ADVENTURES! (Most epic show ever!)**

**Follow me children**

Elsewhere

_'Come little children_

_Follow me_

_On to paradise I'll lead_

_Come little children _

_Follow thy plea_

_On to paradise I'll lead'_

A heavenly soft sang into the night sky. Children from Spencer's age to 13 followed the voice. All the children looked as if though they were in a trance. Some parents tried to stop them but couldn't! They just followed the mysterious voice.

'That's right children. Follow me. I'll take you all home to paradise.'

The children obeyed and followed.

Quantico

The BAU family trudged into the office after coming home from their latest case. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan headed to their offices. Emily was called away for a family matter and Garcia took a sleeping Spencer to her office.

Garcia gently laid him down and covered him with his blanket. She smiled as he snuggled into the blanket and Artemis. She palmed his cheek and reluctantly went to work.

All was quiet at the office until their next case brought them to the conference room. Garcia carried in a half asleep and grumpy Spencer.

"Austin Texas. A string of disappearences ranging from Spencer's age to 13. This UnSub hasn't left any bodies or killed any of the children he's taken. The local PD needs our help. Their desperate and out of ideas." JJ relayed.

Morgan let out a low growl. Whenever children were involved he always got angry and overprotective of Spencer.

"Hotch we can't take Spencer on this case. It's too dangerous." Morgan said.

"I agree, but you know he won't stay." Hotch said.

"Dang wight I won't." Spencer yawned.

"Baby boy listen. This case is too dangerous. Please just stay here." Morgan begged.

"No! I wanna go!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You can go Nipote. But you must stay at the hotel and be good. You understand me?" Rossi asked his voice firm.

"Yes siw." Spencer agreed.

He didn't like the idea of being cooped up in the hotel room but if it meant putting his family at ease then he'll do it.

"Alright. But if you go back on your word you and I we'll be on the jet home so it'll make your head spin." Morgan said firmly.

"Otay." Spencer said.

That wasn't good. Usually Morgan didn't like this till after they seen the first victim or crime scene. But there was none. The victim's were alive. So they hoped. And there was no crime scene as of yet.

After the briefing, all the usual arrangements were made and they went home to freshen up and pack clean clothes.

Since Spencer was going directly to the hotel, no matter what time they landed, Hotch decided to bathe him and dress him in his pajamas. It was almost his bedtime anyways.

After everything was triple checked they headed for the jet. Rossi carefully carried his grandson onto the jet and strapped them in. Once it was safe to move, the tired grandfather took his sleeping grandson and laid down on the couch with him.

Both of them slept peacefully. The others followed suit.

Elsewhere

'Sleep my children. Our journey begins soon.'

The heavenly voice walked down the rows of beds, tucking each of the children in and giving them kisses on the foreheads.

The heavenly voice left the room and locked the children in for the night. It hummed to itself as it made it's to its room.

'Soon children. Very soon. Our journey to paradise will begin. But we're waiting for the one. The one who can open the gates for us.'

**Oh wow.**

**Until next time! *trues to balance lightsaber on nose* Oh oh oh I GOT IT!**


	206. A pagan?

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sigh. The roommies and I restless. We've been stuck inside all day due the snow! Such a boring and lazy day. Got all of my homework though! Lol. I would've updated but I couldn't focus. I couldn't on my homework either. Lol. But I can somewhat focus now. Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero he was on his to Texas! And this case is pretty eerie! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes broug-ohhhhh pretty lights...**

**A pagan?**

Elsewhere

'Yes. He is here. The one to open the gates. Very soon my dears. We'll be home.'

The heavenly voice cooed as it soothed the children back to sleep. It got up and walked through the big manor and out the door to the cemetary.

'Paradise is upon us. I can tell.'

It rubbed its hand over the tombstones and it walked through the rows of them until it came upon the family tomb.

It turned and walked away.

Hotel

Hotch was reluctant to leave Spencer. But he knew he was good hands with JJ and Garcia.

"Bye buddy. I'll see you at lunch." He whispered to his half asleep son.

"Bye daddy." He yawned.

"Go on Hotch. We've got him. Call us if you need us." JJ said.

"I will." Hotch said walking out the door.

"Just us three now. How about a bath and some breakfast sweetie?" JJ asked.

Spencer only nodded. He was dangerously close to falling asleep. JJ bathed him while Garcia ordered room service. It came quick. The tech analyst thanked the man and set the table. JJ appeared with a more awake Spencer.

"Just in time my doves! Breakfast just arrived. Pancakes for my sweet baby genius, and the usual for us two." Garcia chripered.

"Thanks Pen." JJ smiled.

"Fant you." Spencer said digging into the syrupy goodness.

"You're welcome my honey lemon drop!" Garcia cooed.

The girls ate while watching Spencer feed Artemis and chat away to him as if he was real. They smiled at him. They loved it when they got a chance to 'Spencer sit'.

"Spencer does Artemis like the pancakes?" JJ asked.

Spencer looked at her and pretended to whisper in Artemis's ear.

"He taid yes. Fewe vewy good." Spencer said.

The girls couldn't help but smile. Once breakfast was over and the dishes were collected, the three got to work.

"So only children disappear and don't come back. If they do, their un harmed and in perfect health. By why only children?" JJ asked.

"Pewhaps ouw UnTub is female and might have been a mofer at one point, so she doesn't feel the need to huwt fem in any way." Spencer said.

"Could be. Garcia? Can you look up any mothers who recently lost a child?" JJ asked.

"Can do my Blonde Beauty." Garcia said typing away. "Okay I found one death and you are gonna hate it."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"The baby was sacrificed in a pagan ritual." She said sadly.

JJ stood up and excused herself. Spencer went to follow but was stopped by Garcia.

"Let her cool down Junior G man." She said softly.

"Otay." He said looking at the door sadly.

Later that night

"So we might be dealing with a pagan?" Morgan asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Mmhmm" Garcia hummed.

"Jeez can't we have normal UnSubs?" Rossi mumbled.

"On what planet are UnSubs normal?" Emily asked.

Ju'pew!" Spencer exclaimed.

The others laughed including JJ, which was good. She needed a laugh.

After supper, they cleaned up and headed to their own rooms. Hotch then dressed Spencer in his pajamas and took a shower. When he was done, he found his son curled up and peacefully sleeping. He smiled and laid next to him. His smile grew when Spencer snuggled into him.

A few hours later

Spencer was woken up! But what had woken him? He didn't have a nightmare. A soft heavenly voice reached his ears and he knew no more. He was en tranced by the heavenly voice. He climbed out of bed and headed to the window.

Hotch woke to his charge moving around and left the bed. He bolted in time to see his son heading to the window. He scooped him up and him. He tightened his hold when Spencer began to struggle.

"Spencer. Stay still. What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

Getting no reponse he turned his to face him and saw his eyes glazed over. He was hypnotized! But by what? He then remember Garcia saying something about their UnSub being a pagan. Hotch tightened his hold to almost a vice like hold. After what seemed like forever though it was only 15 minutes Spencer went limp in his arms.

Hotch was worried but took his charge back to bed. He gently placed ear plugs in his charges ears and went back to sleep.

Outside the window

'You will come to me child. But for now, I'll let you be with your family.'

It took off into the night. It almost him. It would've had him. If wasn't for the father. It would have to find another way to get the boy.

'Soon. Very soon.'

**Uh oh! Way to go Daddy Hotch!**

**Until next time! *plays Angry Birds with the Storm Troopers***


	207. My Little Mathias

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? It had been brought to my attention that the last chapter was offensive. You guys know I would never write anything to offend anyone. So if anyone was offened, I sincerely apologize. But again I'd never write anything to offend anyone. With that being said onwards to the Old Republic! When we last saw our baby hero the UnSub nearly got him! AHHHH! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brout-...Where am I?..**

**My Little Mathias**

Hotel

"So your UnSub could be a magic user huh? Well from what I know magic users are both male and female and can be any age. They can practice openly or underground." Kira said.

The team decided to contact the X Files crew to get their opinion on it, but they only managed to get a hold of Kira via Skype.

"Is that all you can us?" JJ asked not taking her eyes of the sleeping toddler in the bed.

"I can tell you more. But I'll send the information. If I were to explain it we'd be a while and I can't talk too long. The team and I have been to help NCIS with a case. They think their UnSub isn't human." Kira said.

"Then we shouldn't keep you longer dove. Just send over the info and we'll take it from here." Garcia said.

"Alrighty, coming your way." She said.

The room filled with the sound of clicking keys.

"Alright dove. I have the info. Good luck to you guys." Garcia said. "And be sure you guys call, or write!"

"Will do Garcia. Uh oh! I got to go! Talk you soon!" Kira exclaimed cutting the feed.

"So did you get the information?" JJ asked.

"Sure did sweetie pie." Garcia said. "How's my Itty Bitty Snowflake?"

"Still exhausted. I can't believe he was almost taken last night." JJ said brushing a stray hair away.

"I know. Why must all the bad guys we face try to take my sweet baby?" Garcia asked.

"I think it's because he's so cute and little, they just can't resist." JJ joked lightly.

"You might be right. If I was an UnSub I would take him and lock him away forever in my Batcave." Garica laughed quietly.

"But Aunt Penny. If you lot (lock) me away fowevew fen fa ofews would nevew see me again." A sleepy voice said.

"Well good morning Mini Me Frosty! How do you feel?" Garcia asked.

"Tiwed." He yawned while fisting his eyes.

"Let's go get you ready sweetie." JJ said scooping up the toddler.

She headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Meanwhile

The UnSub walked to the park and took a seat on the bench.

'How convient. The station's right across the street from the hotel.' The UnSub thought. 'My chance might come after all.'

The UnSub watched as the other family members headed inside the hotel to their little one.

'I just have to figure some way to get by the family. And I think I know how.' The UnSub thought.

The UnSub watched as the whole returned to the station.

'Show time.' The UnSub thought.

The UnSub got ready for the performance and ran inside the station.

Station

"PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" The UnSub shouted frantically.

"Ma'am what's the problem?" Morgan asked.

"My son. He was taken! Please help me!" She exclaimed.

"What does your son look like?" Emily asked.

"Well-Him! That's him! Mathias!" She exclaimed scooping Spencer up from his spot on the floor, he was working on the geographic profile to find the UnSub. "Mathias! I was so worried."

"Ma'am that isn't your son. He's my son, Spencer." Hotch said calmly.

"You must be mistaken. This is Mathias. I know it." She glared at Hotch. She whispered in Spencers ear and his eyes glazed over.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"That's right my sweet baby. Mommy's here." She cooed.

"Ma'am-" Hotch began.

"Let's go home." She said and walked out.

"Miss wait!" Rossi exclaimed.

They ran out but the women was no where to be found.

"Damn!" Hotch shouted angerily.

Back inside Morgan and the girls were shouting at the officers for not stopping the women.

"We'll get him back, but we have to keep working and work fast!" Hotch barked. He was in no mood for anything.

Elsewhere

'Soon my dear Mathias. You will open the gate and home to paradise, we shall go.' She said.

She placed the now sleeping toddler in the craddle and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and sang sweetly.

Hotel

Hotch paced the floor. There was no way he was getting any sleep. He sighed and sat on the bed. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to do. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He was face to face with Artemis.

He held Artemis close and closed his eyes. Soon Hotch had drifted off.

**Uh oh! Not good! 'The Little Things' will be updated tomorrow! Sorry for the wait!**

**Until next time! *plays soccer using the Force* I'm on the Dark Side, we don't play fair.**


	208. Lead the way Kaine

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know I know. I'm evil for letting our baby hero get taken again. But it's not my fault! Everyone wants their own baby Reid and so they try to take him! And they fail...badly. Lol. I want a baby Reid...sigh. He would make a good addition to our Dark Side Empire! Muahahaha! Anywho, wheeen we last saw our baby hero he was taken! Gasp! Let's find out what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought t-...Meow?**

**Lead the way Kaine!**

Elsewhere

She watched as her 'Mathias' slept with a smile. She sang to him softly and sweetly.

_Don't fear my dear_

_Mommy's here_

_Keeping the monsters away_

_And the nightmares at bay_

_So sleep in peace_

_My beloved_

_I'll be here when you wake_

_So sleep in peace _

_My beloved_

'Everything will be alright my little Mathias.' She whispered.

She re covered the slumbering toddler and went to check up on the other children. She hummed contently to herself as she strolled the corriders of her big empty manor. She stopped upon a big room and walked up to the fireplace. Above it was a picture of a handsome young man, no older than 25, shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, suit, and was smiling brightly.

'My dearest Alphonse. Soon we'll be together.' She said.

A lone tear slid down her cheek and she continued on to the room where the other children were kept.

Station

The was in a flurry! They had been working since the break of dawn and still had nothing to go on. The only thing they to go on was the UnSub was female, hag waist length wavy black hair, and couldn't have been no more than at least 23.

"Ugh! We have absolutly nothing!" Morgan shouted. He was upset, but nobody blamed him. His little brother was snatched from them right before their eyes!

"Kira might have something! Let's call her again!" Emily suggested.

"Kira said she and her team were working with NCIS. We shouldn't bother her." JJ said.

"We really don't have a lot of options. Garcia?" Hotch said.

"Sir." She responded.

"Get Kira. She might be able to help." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." She said typing away Kira Skype address.

_"Hello? Hi Pen! What can I do you for?" Kira asked._

"Hate to ask again but can you help? Spencer was taken by the UnSub!" Garcia exclaimed.

_"WHAT!? That sweet little angel?! Bastard!" Kira exclaimed._

"Can you please help us!?" Garcia practically begged.

_"Of course I can! The station you're at is right at the base of the woods right?" Kira asked._

"Yeah and?" Morgan asked.

_"Just go outside and call for Kaine." Kira said. "He'll help you."_

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

_"Positive! Got to go! I think we found our bad guy!" Kira exclaimed cutting the feed._

The family looked at one another and decided to do what Kira said.

"KAINE!" Morgan shouted.

Seconds after Morgan called a big black wolf stood before them.

"Is this Kaine?" JJ asked.

The black wolf howled at his named. The family looked shocked. Garcia stepped forward and approached the large wolf.

"Kaine can you help us? Kira said you would." She asked.

Kaine bowed his head as if to say yes.

"My son was taken. Can you find him?" Hotch asked.

Kaine again bowed his head to say yes. Hotch had Morgan go into his hotel room and grab something that would smell like Spencer.

Morgan came back with Artemis and let Kaine sniff it. Kaine sniffed it and started to sniff the ground. When he caught a scent he howled and took off with the BAU family hot on his tail.

Meanwhile

After checking on the other children and seeing they were alright. She went back to her room where her Mathias was. She was suprised to see him awake.

'Mathias. What are you doing up? It's not time for you to wake up.' She asked.

"W whewe am I? Whewe's my daddy? And I'm Pencew." Spencer asked.

'Mathias? Don't you reconize me? It's mommy.' She asked.

"You'we not my mom! Let go home!" Spencer shouted.

She narrowed her eyes and scooped up the toddler. He began to struggle but his struggles died when she whispered in his ear. He fell right back to sleep.

'Oh Mathias. It's my fault you don't remember. But you will. You will remember everything soon.' She whispered. 'Sleep my baby. Soon we'll be with your father.'

She tucked him back into the cradle and started to sing again. She didn't hear the sounds of howling drawing near.

**YAY! THEIR CLOSE! WHEE! Fun Fact: Kaine in real life is my wolf! He's all black with gold eyes. But he doesn't live me since my dorm doesn't allow pets. Sadface. He's being well taken care of by a dear friend of mine!**

**Until next time! KAINE JOIN ME ON THE DARK SIDE! Kaine: HOWL! 'Of course I will Momma!'**


	209. You're dead

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Oh my goodness, it was so nice today and warm! I went for a walk with the roommies! It suppose to be warm again tomorrow, but it's suppose to rain too. It was suppose to rain today but it never did. So I'm hoping it won't tomorrow. Anyway, today in English my friend made a TARDIS from Doctor Who in her 3D modeling class and it was awesome! I'm jelly! I want a TARDIS...Lol. Anywho, when we last saw our baby hero, the family was on their way to go get him with the help of my puppy! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brough to y-...I'M LOST!**

**You're dead.**

The woods

Kaine lead the way as he followed the scent of the missing BAU family member. He could tell they were all pretty upset and angry. He was glad he could help.

'I just hope we're not too late.' Kaine thought.

He picked up the pace and stopped. He panted as fought to catch his breath. He shivered and felt something the humans may not. There was something odd about this mansion. He felt cold.

"Kaine is there where Spencer is?" Hotch asked.

Kaine bowed his head to nod.

"Let's go." Morgan hissed.

Kaine made a mental note not to tick him off. He'd rather live to see another day and be with his beloved mistress. God he missed her. He made a second mental note to go home and visit her.

He sniffed around for the toddler and found the scent yet again and slowly lead them through the manor.

Meanwhile

Spencer wanted to wake up and ran home to his family. He missed and wanted them so much.

"Spencer." A voice called to him in the darkness that clouded his mind.

Who was calling him? He didn't reconize the voice.

"Spencer. There you are." The voice said.

Spencer blinked. A man, about the same height as Morgan, wearing a suit stood before him. Who was this man?

"Hello Spencer." The man smiled.

"Hi. Who awe you?" He asked.

The man scooped him up.

"I was the master of the manor you're in. I sadly died during WW2 leaving my mistress behind. She never knew of my death and waited for me. She still thinks she's alive and continues to wait." He explained.

Spencer gasped! They were wrong! She wasn't a magic user! She's dead! But she mentioned a son.

"Who's Mafias?" He asked.

"Ah little Matty. He was our pride and joy. He fell ill to Scarlet Fever and passed away. He was your age." The man said sadly.

"It's otay. You'll be wif him toon (soon)." Spencer assured.

"Thank you. But we need to get you home to your family." He said. "Time to wake up now."

Spencer came wake and looked around. The UnSub was no where to be found. He climbed out of the cradle and looked around the large room. He spotted something in the corner. He went up to it and saw the body of the mistress.

'She must've passed away in her sleep. That's probably why she doesn't know she's dead.' He thought.

He heard hushed voices in the hallway and hid behind the large curtains.

Hallway

Kaine continued to follow the scent and stopped in front of two large doors. He whined and scratched the door.

"Kaine is Spencer in there?" Rossi whispered.

Kaine bowed his to nod.

"Move in slowly and quietly." Hotch whispered.

They slowly made their way in and looked around.

"There's a body over here." JJ whispered.

A soft sneeze brought there attention to the big curtains. Kaine trotted over and sniffed around. He found the baby! He poked his nose through the curtain, then his face. He panted happily at the toddler.

"N nice wolf." Spencer stammered.

Kaine licked the baby's cheek to assure him he meant no harm. Once Spencer felt safe the wolf moved and Spencer came out from his hiding spot.

"Spencer!" The family exclaimed.

Hotch rushed over and scooped up his son and held him tightly.

"How sweet. Now release my Mathias." A voice behind them said.

"No. He doesn't belong to you and he's not your son." Hotch growled.

Kaine started to growl. The family looked at him. Spencer looked at the UnSub then the body and realized what Kaine was growling at!

"You'we not alive." Spencer said softly.

"What?" The UnSub asked.

The family looked at their youngest stunned so did the UnSub.

"Youw body is ovew fewe. You died yeaws ago. You'we a piwit and you need to twoss ovew. Youw lovew and son awe waiting fow you." Spencer said.

"N no. My husband's away at war and my son's away at school! Aren't they?" She asked herself.

"You lied to youwself and made youwself be'eve fat pawadise was weal." Spencer said.

"But-" She started.

"My beloved Maria. The boy is right. Time to come home." The man said.

"Alphonse. My dearest Alphonse. It's true. I'm sorry. I'm truely sorry." She apologized.

"It's otay. I fowgive you." Spencer said.

"Thank you little one. Please return the children home. They have not been harmed." She said. "My beloved Alphonse. I'm ready."

"Come my dear." Alphonse smiled.

"Mommy!" A child exclaimed.

"Mathias!" She exclaimed.

They embraced and crossed over to heaven. The team couldn't believe it. They gathered the children and took them home. Then it was time for them to return home.

The jet

Hotch and Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch. Both wrapped in the toddlers big purple blanket, Artemis tightly held in his little arms.

The others were softly snoring as well. It was a peaceful flight home.

**YAY! They got him back!**

**Until next time! *Walks around with a black blanket around my shoulders, with my lightsaber in hand* **


	210. What time is it?

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *Pulls out lightsaber* I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and life! And it's midterm week! So I only really have time to update one fic, so it'll be this one. 'The Little Things' will be updated tomorrow. I don't have classes tomorrow so yeah. *Runs to the darkest corner of the Death Star* DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway! When we last our baby hero they got him back! And the UnSub was dead? Didn't see that coming! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-...*punches wall* WHO TOOK MY COOKIE!?**

**What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!**

It had been two since the last case with ghostly UnSub. Spencer was fine and all but when they got home, he was on lock down for being taken for the umpteenth time. Hotch had really considered getting him a leash or one of those kid leashes he'd seen before.

A knock on his office door brought him out his thoughts.

"Come in." He called.

JJ poked her head in and walked with an armful of case files.

"We have a case don't we?" He asked.

"Yes and Hotch we can't take Spence on this one." She said.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"The UnSub takes children Spence's age and oh Hotch." She began to tear up.

Hotch was concerned now. He took the file and read it. He gasped in horror. The UnSub cuts open the children, removes tendons, muscles, layers of skin. He takes out the organs, cuts the eyes out, pulls their limbs out of the socket, and squeezes the heart til it stops beating.

Hotch couldn't believe it! He was livid! To do THIS to a child was un speakable! No way Spencer was going on the case!

"Don't worry JJ. I'll find someone to look after Spencer." Hotch assured her. "Go and gather the others while I make some calls."

"Of course." She said drying her eyes. She walked into the bullpen and gathered the others.

Hotch flipped through his book and couldn't think of anyone to watch Spencer. He thought of the only other people that could and dialed the number.

"Dana Scully." She said.

"Dana. It's Aaron Hotchner." He said.

"Hello Agent Hotchner. What can I do you for?" She asked.

"The team and I just got a very gruesome and can't take Spencer with us. Could you watch him?" He asked hopeful.

"Well. Fox, Andrew, and I are on a case but Kira would be more than happy too." She said.

"Why isn't Kira with you?" Hotch asked.

"She came down with Scarlet Fever and had to bed ridden for a few weeks. She's better but we didn't want to risk her getting sick again. Our case is in Alaska." She said.

"Scarlet Fever huh? Bet that sucked. Think she'll be up for it?" Hotch asked not wanting to risk getting sick again either.

He heard Dana giggling.

"She'll be up for it. She's had cabin fever for days now and I'm sure she's getting lonely and wouldn't mind some company." Dana chuckled.

Hotch chuckled too. Sounds like Kira needed something to her occupied, and Spencer was perfect for the job.

"Alright we'll take him over after de breifing." Hotch said.

Alrighty then. I'll give her a call and tell her you're coming." She said.

They hung up and Hotch headed for the conference room where the two brothers were arguing. Hotch sighed. He knew his son wasn't going to stay without a fight. He managed to get the fight under control and the two relaxed. Hotch told that Spencer would be staying with Kira while they were away.

Spencer's eyes lit up. He had been wanting to visit Kira. He sighed and decided to go stay with Kira. They got him ready and such, then Hotch and JJ took him over.

Kira opened the door and smiled at them. She took the toddler and they got him settled in. JJ and Hotch swarmed her, giving her numbers and emergency contacts. Kira shook her head.

"He'll be fune guys. Go on now and bring that asshole to justice." She said.

"Alright. Spence be good." JJ said hugging him.

"Otay." He said.

Hotch held Soencer tightly not wanting to let go.

"Behave and look after her." He whispered.

"We'll be fine daddy." Spencer assured.

They said their good byes for now and headed out, leaving the two behind.

"So Spencey. Do know what time it is?" Kira asked.

Spencer looked puzzled. He shook his head.

"It's adventure time!" She exclaimed.

Spencer smiled. Adventure time! He took Kira's hand and she took him into the kitchen where she got out some baking supplies.

"For our first adventure we're going to bake some cookies." She smiled.

"Otay!" Spencer squealed. He loved cookies!

Kira giggled. She let him help make chocolate chip cookie dough and she put the bowl in the fridge. They then made sugar dough and let it chill too.

"While their chilling out, we're going to make lunch." She said.

"Otay. When tan we bate (bake) fa tooties?" Spencer asked.

"After naptime. But first lunch." She said.

She got out some stuff and made dough. She then had Spencer roll the dough. Once rolled out she tossed it a few times. Spencer figured out then they were making pizza! Kira let Spencer sprinkle on the cheese and put on the pepperoni. Kira put the pizza in the oven, set the timer, and took Spencer in the living room.

Spencer looked around in awe. The room was nice and had a piano and next to it was Kira's guitar.

"Want to hear a song?" She asked.

"Yes peas." Spencer said. He wanted to hear Kira play!

"Guitar or piano?" She asked.

Spencer thought it over and pointed to the guitar. Kira smiled and she settled down on the floor. She placed Spencer in front of her and grabbed her guitar. She tuned it and began strumming it.

Spencer listened as she played a slow and soft melody. He listened to her play until the timer went off.

They raced to the kitchen and got the pizza. Kira cut it and put the leftovers in the fridge. The two ate laughing and sharing stories.

After the kitchen was cleaned, Kira caught Spencer rubbing his eyes and yawning. She smiled and took him into the living room. She sat down in front of the piano and began playing a lullaby. Spencer fell to sleep in no time.

She smiled and laid down on the couch with Spencer, throwing her black fleece with music notes on it over them and she joined him in sleep.

**I had Scarlet Fever once with pnuemonia. It sucked. IT'S ADVENTURE TIME MY STORM ARMY! ONWARDS! Lol.**

**Until next time! *timer dings* DARK SIDE COOKIES ARE DONE! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!**


	211. Icing covered dough people!

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This Sith Lord is displeased with some of you! How many times must I say it! If you don't like the story for whatever reason DON'T READ IT! It gets on my nerves when I get reviews saying my grammar and spelling sucks or the story itself is bad! Again: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Go bug someone else! From now on any more reviews like that you will be ignored completely! For my more faithful and amazing readers, thank you so much for not caring about the mistakes and actually ENJOYING the story. I love you guys! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys rock! You Dark Side Leader is happy! And I hope you continue to stick with me. Without further ado let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-...Fuck it...*goes destroy planets in angry rage***

**Icing covered dough people!**

Kira hummed contently as she mixed up the stuff for icing and got out the food coloring. The timer on her phone went off and she took out the first batch off cookies. She smiled when she heard the pitter patter of little feet.

"Well looks who back from the land of nod." She teased.

She picked Spencer up and settled him on his booster on the high chair in front of the island. Spencer blinked and sniffed the air.

"You tarted alweady?" He asked.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't want to wake you." She apologized. "But while I man the stove, you have an important job."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You get to ice them." Kira said.

"Even fa cho'late chip ones?" Spencer asked.

"Sure! Why not. Now there's different colors. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange." She said.

"What about fis one?" He asked pointing to the colorful icing.

"That's tye dye. It's my own special mix." She smiled.

Spencer nodded. He thought it was nifty. (A/N: Yes I say nifty!)

He picked up his knife and began to ice the already baked cookies while Kira baked the rest. After a few minutes she looked over at Spencer and she had to giggle. Spencer was covered in icing!

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You my icing covered dough baby." She poked his icing covered nose.

Spencer looked at himself and giggled himself. He was a incing covered mess!

Soon, all the cookies were baked and Kira helped Spencer ice them, getting covered herself.

"We need a baf." Spencer giggled.

"We sure do." Kira smiled.

She took him upstairs to her parents room. She set him down and went to grab clothes for him and her. She came back and filled the jacuzzi tub half full and placed Spencer inside. He bagan to bathe himself while Kira showered.

Kira dressed and helped Spencer out of the tub and he dressed himself. When he was finished Kira took him downstairs and she settled him back in his booster seat. He watched as she packed half of the cookies they baked. She then got their shoes and coats and settled Spencer in his carseat in her truck and they headed off.

"Whewe awe we going?" Spencer asked.

"To my grandparents house. We've been invited to supper." She said.

"Oh. Otay." Spencer said.

She turned on the radio and flipped through to see what was on.

_'I am just too close to love you..'_

Click

_'I'm sexy and I know it..'_

Click!

'_Oppan Gangnam Style..'_

'Oh hell no!' Kira screamed in her head.

Click

_'Have you stepped out of the light and realized there's a Stranger Inside...'_

She shrugged her shoulders and left it. It was her favorite band Shinedown. When the song was over she pulled into her grandparents drive way and got Spencer and the cookies. She set Spencer on his feet and took his tiny hand in hers.

She opened the door and stepped inside the nice warm home. She could smell burbon and knew her grandfather was already drinking. She giggled. She took off hers and Spencer shoes and coats.

"Yoo hoo!" Kira called.

"Yoo hoo!" A cheery female voice repiled. "Be down in a moment!"

"Alright!" Kira called.

When they heard barking, Spencer squeaked and hid behind Kira. Kira was greeted by a happy and hyper huskie.

"Hi Seiberia!" She cooed and petted the dog.

Seiberia noticed Spencer hiding and whined.

"It's okay Spencey. Seiberia won't hurt you." Kira assured.

Spencer stepped out and petted the dog. He panted happily and wagged his tail. Spencer smiled and Kira told him where his toys were and Spencer went to play with the dog. Kira laughed. She remembered when Kaine was a puppy and was really hyper. She snapped back to reality and took the cookies into the kitchen and set them on the counter.

She went to the basement where her grandfathers bar was. It was a nice basement. Finished with carpets, movie theater seats, movie projector and screen, a nice sized bar. She found her grandfather looking through an old album.

"Would you look at your fathers hair. I told him to go get a hair cut but he wouldn't listen." He chuckled.

"Isn't that why you named him Fox? Because of his nice plushy fur?" She teased.

He laughed. "Let's go see what Ma's up too."

Kira nodded. She wished she knew her real grandparents but both on her real mom and dads side both died. But she wouldn't trade her adopted grandparents for anything.

Upstairs they saw Spencer was still playing with Seiberia and Kira's grandmother was busy in the kitchen. Kira went to greet her and introduced Spencer to them both. After that her grandmother shooed them out to make supper. So the sat in the living and chit chatted while Spencer continued to play with the hyper huskie.

When supper was done they moved to the kitchen. Kira and Spencer licked their lips. Baked chicken parmesan pasta with freshely baked bread sticks. Since they didn't have a booster seat for Spencer, Kira settled him in her lap and dug in. During the Kira and Spencer told stories about past cases. The grandparents couldn't help but smile.

After the meal they settled in the living room and chit chatted some more. Kira played her father's electric guitar for a few hours.

Soon Kira felt the tiny body in her lap leaning into her heavily.

"Well. I should get home and put Spencey to bed." Kira whispered carding a hand through the sleepy toddlers hair.

"Why not stay the night dear. That way you don't have to wake him." Her grandmother whispered.

"Alright. Goodnight guys." She whispered going upstairs.

"Goodnight dear. Goodnight honey." They whispered.

Kira headed upstairs to the guest bedroom and settled in bed for the night. Kira smiled when Spencer snuggled into her. She joined Spencer in sleep.

**Sorry about the angry the rant, but it does get very ANNOYING when people point out every mistake you make. **

**Until next time! *bakes more Dark Side cookies to calm down* MORE COOKIES MY LOVELY JEDI!**


	212. Little one meet the Loki

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! You guys make laugh! Most of you said you couldn't care less if I made mistakes, the only thing you want is baby Reid! Lol! Thanks guys! It means a lot! Anyways, QUICK TO THE TARDIS! WE HAVE AN ADVENTURE AHEAD OF US! COME MY DARK JEDI! WE MUST DOMINATE! Lol! I'm on a sugar hype! I so stressed about my midterms that little Reid and I ate all the cookies. But don't worry! More to come! Dark Side cookies rule! When we last saw our baby hero he and Kira had nice home cooked supper and stayed the night at the grandparents house! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes broug-*Convinces the 11th Doctor to join the Dark Side..Yes fezzes and bowties were involved.***

**Little one meet the Loki**

Spencer woke up to something fuzzy in his face. He opened his eyes and realized it was Seiberia! But where was Kira? The smell of home made cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, and sausage filled his nose. He jumped out of bed and raced to the stairs with Seiberia at his heels.

Seiberia picked up Spencer by the back of his shirt and carried him downstairs, like Clooney and Mudgie do at home.

Seiberia carried the tiny tot into the kitchen where Kira and her grandmother were making breakfast. The grandfather was at the table reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. He noticed Serberia carrying percious cargo and chuckled. He got up and took from Seiberia and scratched the dog behind his ears.

"Well looks who up! Good morning Spencey." Kira greeted.

Spencer just waved and yawned. He still was not a morning person.

Kira giggled at the toddler and went to take the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

"Let's get you ready for the day little one." Grandpa said.

"Oh but Grandpa, I didn't bring any clothes for him. Hence why I'm wearing dad's old clothes." Kira said.

"Oh but we still have some of Fox's old baby clothes. Top shelf, in the hall closet dear." Grandma said.

"I got ya ma. Let's go young'un." Grandpa said.

Kira watched as they went upstairs and Serberia lay at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"Serberia has taken quite the liking into the baby." Grandma pointed out.

"Yeah he has." Kira chuckled.

By the time Spencer was nice and bathed, breakfast was ready. Spencer liked his lips. Grandpa settled him in his lap and the two dug. The ladies laughed and dug in too.

After dishes were washed and put away, Kira announced it was time to go. The grandparents insisted they stay but Kira said they had some more adventures to go on. The grandparents thanked them for coming over and for the cookies and the siblings thanked them for letting them stay over night. And with that they were off.

After a quick trip home, Kira headed to the Wal-Mart. She parked in the supermarket side, grabbed Spencer and headed in. She settled Spencer in the cart.

"Alrighty Sweetie Pie. You're in charge of the list." Kira said.

"Otay!" Spencer exclaimed. He was given an important job.

"Okay My Little Profiler. What's first?" Kira asked.

"Um. Bwead! Fat way!" Spencer pointed to the bakery.

"Okie dokie." She said pushing the cart in that direction.

Before she knew it, Kira with Spencer's help of course had gotten almost everything on her list. She just needed to get some laundry soap. She always cursed it for being on the highest self. She stood up on her tip toes and tried to reach for a bottle.

"Here let me help you." A voice said.

Kira's eyes narrowed to mere slits. 'I know that voice.'

She turned and sure enough she was right.

"Loki." She greeted.

"Kira? Kira! It's been far too long! How have you been dear?" The Loki asked.

"I've been well. Well better I mean." Kira said.

"Oh? Have you been ill?" Loki asked.

"Scarlet Fever." She said.

"Oh no! Poor thing! Good to see you're up and about! Oh and who's this little Cutie Pie?" Loki asked noticing Spencer.

"This is Spencer. I'm watching him while his family's away." Kira said.

"Oh! Isn't he just adorable! Well here you are miss." Loki said giving Kira the soap.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now then you must join me for lunch. My treat, I insist. Won't take no for an answer." Loki said.

"Ok then. Just let me drop off the food first. I have frozens." Kira smiled.

"Alrighty! I meet you at the Roadhouse!" He called over his shoulder.

Kira shook her head. Spencer looked at her confused. She told him the story, that on one case there was a demon wrecking havoc and these two brothers were trying to stop him, but needed help. They called upon the Loki to help as well. After that they became friends.

Spencer nodded. They went to the check out and paid for their items and headed home. Once there, Spencer helped Kira put things away and then headed out to lunch.

Loki flagged them down and they ordered. Loki and Kira talked while Spencer happily colored on the paper table cover. Loki shared stories as they ate.

"-so then Deany Weany went down and Sammy Boy blasted him away. I was very proud." Loki said proudly.

"I'll bet." Kira said.

"So Spencey. What does your Daddy do?" Loki asked.

"He chases fa bad guys." Spencer said playing his role as toddler perfectly. Though Kira knew Loki could probably see right through him.

"The bad guys?" Loki asked.

"Uh huh!" Spencer exclaimed proudly.

Kira laughed.

Soon Spencer was getting sleepy and Kira knew it was naptime.

"Well Lolo, I've got to home and get this one to bed. It's nappytime." Kira said. "But why not come over for supper."

"Are yo-" He was cut off.

"Yup! You bought lunch, and I'm returning the favor. I won't take no for an answer." She smirked.

Loki laughed. "You got yourself a date Sugar! Plus it's been far too long since I've had a good home cooked meal, especially from you Doll. Now go get munchkin home and down for his nap and I'll see you at seven!"

"Bye Loki!" Kira called and Spencer yawned.

Once home Kira took off hers and Spencers shoes and coats. She trekked into the living room and sat in front of the piano.

"Want to hear a lullaby Sweetie?" She asked the dozy toddler in her lap.

Spencer nodded. Kira played a soft, sweet tune. Spencer was out in no time. Kira smiled and kissed the top of his head. She tucked him in with his purple blanket and gave Artemis. She took a photo and sent it to Hotch. She figured it would put him at ease. She enough it did. Her iPhone buzzed and it was Hotch.

_'Good to see he's sleeping peacefully. Thank you this.'_

She sent a text back.

_'He hasn't had a nightmare yet. And you're very welcome.'_

She smiled at the still peaceful toddler and set about cleaning the house. After all, a special trickster God was coming to supper.

**Aww! The Loki makes me laugh! **

**Until next time! Me: Loki! Join me on the Dark Side! Loki: You got it Sugar! Me: Yesss!**


	213. Supper with a trickster god

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry about the delay. School and other things kept me pretty busy. It was a long week for me, that it was. Projects, doctor visits, dropping classes, and whole bunch of nonsense. Sigh. This Dark Side Empress was tired. But now I'm good and I'm back! So my Dark Jedi more stories are on the way! Be on the look out! When we last saw our baby hero, he and Kira had lunch with Loki and now are going to have dinner with him! Let's see that goes! **

**SPENCER REIDS GIRL-Of course you can join the Dark Side! Come my child! *Noms on UnSub brownies and cookies* Mmmmm so good.**

**kc1997kc-I know right! Nothing gets by Loki. And yes ****SO KANY FANDOMS!**

**TeamWinchester26-I know! XD! And yes I'm a fan! Shocker right?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brou-*Sees a light on the wall. Turn into a little Dark Jedi kitten* Nyao! **

**Supper with a trickster god.**

Kira busied herself in the kitchen getting supper ready for her favorite trickster god. Sneaking a peek at her charge playing in the living room she smiled and went back to work on supper. She hummed to herself.

A knock on the door brought her out her thoughts.

"Lolo! You're early." Kira said looking at her Androids clock.

"I know! But those idiot brothers were driving me up a wall! I had to get away." He said.

"Well come on in. Make yourself at home." She stepped aside so he could get in.

"So anything I can help you with?" Gabe asked.

"Nope. But you can keep Spencey company will I finish supper." She said.

"Okie dokie! Let me know if you need any help!" Gabe said.

"Go play Lolo." Kira laughed.

She giggled as Loki plopped down next to the toddler and the two played. She returned to the kitchen and she turned on her Ipod. She started jamming out to 'Bully' by Shinedown. She turned her attention back to the stove.

In the living room

Loki and Spencer were playing on the Wii. They were playing Lego Star Wars. Despite it being a parody of the movies Spencer liked it. Loki enjoyed watching the toddler play and laugh. But Gabe can see right through the toddler. Curiosity getting to the better of him.

"So Spencer. How were you turned into a toddler?" Loki asked.

Spencer gasped. How did he know?

"How di-" He was cut off.

"Honey, I'm a trickster god. Nothing gets by me." He said.

Spencer sighed. He paused the game and told him the story.

"-and fat's it so faw (far)." Spencer said.

"Wow. Injected with a liquid called the Fountain of Youth. Now I've heard everything." Gabe said.

"It's fa twuf (truth)!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Easy Little One. I believe you." Loki assured.

Spencer calmed down and went back to the game. He decided to teach Loki how to play. Soon the two were playing and laughing.

In the kitchen

Kira set the last plate down and sighed. She smiled and took a picture of her awesome home made supper.

"Hey you two! Wash up, supper's ready!" She called.

She laughed when she heard footsteps running to the bathroom and water running as they washed their hands.

Kira washed her own and joined the two in the dining room. She laughed when she them almost drooling.

"Well sit down and get to it before it get cold." She giggled.

They didn't need to told twice! Kira had made turkey with all the fixings, mashed potatoes, mixed vegatables, and homemade rolls.

The three ate and talked. Kira and Loki laughed as they listened to Spencer talk away about Star Wars and Legos.

After supper was over, leftovers were in the fridge, and dishes were clean the three moved to the living where they played Monopoly.

"Yay! I win!" Spencer exclaimed with a yawn.

"Good job Little Man." Kira praised.

"Yes! Excellent work!" Gabe praised as well, chuckling when Spencer yawned and fisted his eyes. "Well I must be going. It's a certain someones bedtime and I have two brothers to save."

Kira looked at Spencer and smiled. She cleaned up the game and picked up the sleepy baby. She smiled when his head laid on her shoulder.

"Thank you Beautiful for supper. It was delicious as always." Loki said.

"Thanks Lolo and anytime. Tell Sam and Dean I said hi." Kira said.

"Of course. Bye Sweetie. Bye Little One. I'll see you again." Loki said.

Spencer only waved. Loki laughed and vanished into the night.

Kira smiled. She took Spencer upstairs and bathed him. She dressed him in his pajamas and she changed into hers. She took him downstairs and played a lullaby on the piano. Spencer was asleep in no time.

"Good night Sweetie." Kira whispered.

She took him upstairs and laid him down. She plugged in the night light Hotch packed and got Artemis and laid under the toddlers arm. She smiled when Spencer hugged him. She got into bed and Spencer snuggled into her side and let a content sigh. Kira smiled and soon joined the toddler in peaceful sleep.

**Aww! So awesome!**

**Until next time! *Chases the light* Nyaooooo!**


	214. Our own Star Wars movie

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to update last night, and I actually had this chapter all typed up but when my laptop (I have a Windows 8) updates it's apps and what not, it'll randomly delete pictures or documents. So this chapter was deleted. And it takes forever for my laptop to update everything, by the time it was done I was half asleep. Plus I was getting the stories on profile ready for their debut! Lol. I'm glad you guys liked Loki/Gabe being in here. Maybe down the road we'll see the Winchester brothers ;). But for now, we'll stick with Spencer and Kira! Speaking of whom, let's go see what goes on today! When we last saw our baby hero Loki come over and the brother and adopted sister had supper with him! Yum and funs! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistake brought to you by the Death Star!...I'm still lost...**

**Our own Star Wars movie**

Spencer woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. He smelled pancakes, bacon, susage, and eggs. Yum! He licked his lips and got out of bed. He tottled to the stairs and made his way down slowly so not to fall.

In the kitchen he could hear Kira moving about swiftly to get breakfast done and on the table. He also noticed her dancing to music. Not just any music, Disney music. She sang and danced as she continued to cook. He tottled closer and started to dance too.

Kira got showered and dressed and made her way downstairs to make breakfast. Once in the kitchen she sat the baby monitor on the counter and turned on her Ipod. She scrolled through her playlist and decided on Disney music. She'd normally play her usual rock or alternative, but she was in a Disney kind of mood this morning.

When the music started she dancing and singing softly to herself. She didn't notice her tiny charge was awake and dancing with her at first, but when she felt him lean against her for a brief moment she looked down and smiled at her partner in crime. Deciding that breakfast was ready she set the food on the island in front of her, then scooped up her charge. Dancing to his booster seat.

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream." She sang.

Spencer giggled the whole time. He laughed when Kira twirled him around. Kira laughed and placed him in his booster seat. She fixed him a plate and sat it front of him.

"Eat up kiddo. We have quite the adventure today." She said.

"We do? What tind of adventuwe?" Spencer asked.

"I can't tell you. But you'll have fun. Promise." She smiled.

Spencer nodded and smiled back. He was going to take his sisters word and just have fun. After breakfast was done and dishes were washed, Kira slipped on her shoes and coat then helped Spencer with his. She then placed him in the stroller that Hotch left and out the door they went.

Spencer couldn't help but wonder what Kira had planned. She said it would be fun so wh-something sweet and yummy caught Spencer's eye.

"Tira tan we get tome ice tweam?" Spencer asked sweetly.

"After lunch buds." She said.

"Otay." Spencer pouted. But she did say after lunch.

Kira pushed Spencer through the doors of their first stop. Spencer looked around and frowned a little. It was way past Halloween. So why were they at a costume store?

"Um Tira-" He was cut off.

"Found it! And it's in your size! Now let's go find mine and we'll be on our way." She said cheerfully.

Spencer really wanted to know now what Kira was planning. She beamed when she found a black cloak. She took Spencer and her items and paid for them. She then went next door and went up the elderly man behind the counter.

"Well well! If it isn't Kira. How we feeling?" He asked.

"Much better George. Is it fixed?" She asked.

"Yup all fixed! You tell that Andrew no more throwing things when he plays the god forsaken Assassin's Creed or whatever it is." George said.

"Well do. Thank you George." She said paying the man.

"You're welcome. Have fun." George said.

Kira waved over her shoulder and headed for the Mc Donalds. After lunch, as promised Kira let Spencer have his ice cream and let him run it off on the playground. She then took the sleepy baby home and tucked him in for his nap.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." She whispered palming the baby's cheek.

While he slept, Kira set up everything for what she had planned. She then changed her clothes and sprayed red highlights on her waist length jet black hair and threw on the black cloak she bought. It was a bit big but she would manage.

Soon after supper and interrigation by her tiny charge, she finally revealed what she had planned.

"We're going to make our own Star Wars movie!" She exclaimed.

Spencer's jaw dropped. That's what she was planning? Spencer jumped in her arms.

"YAY! OUW OWN MOVIE! Tan we send it to daddy when we're done?" He asked.

"Of course! Let's make a movie!" Kira exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Spencer exclaimed excitiedly. He loved Star Wars and now they were making their own movie!

Kira changed Spencer in his costume and got the camera rolling. Soon the two tired Jedi were worn out. Kira sent the movie to Hotch and scooped up her charge.

"Alright time for all Jedi to go to bed." Kira said, taking the sleepy boy upstairs.

They got ready for bed and Kira played a lullaby on her guitar and the baby was out in no time. Kira took him back upstairs and settled down with him joining him sleep.

Meanwhile

Hotch flopped on the bed. Today was rough and they were no where near to catching this guy. It seemed almost hopeless, he-his thoughts were interupted when his email pinged on his laptop. He opened it and saw it was from Kira and it was a movie. He opened the video and watched. He began laughing.

"Something to share with the rest of us Hotch?" JJ asked.

Hotch looked up and blinked. He took the laptop and sat it in the middle of his bed and re started the video. The title screen rolled the opening credits. The others groaned when they thought it was an acutal Star Wars movie. Hotch shushed them and kept watching.

_In a galaxy far far away...there was um uhhh_

_Jedi! And the Force thingymajig._

_And there was...uhhhh_

_Oh an evil Empress on the Dark Side!_

_And it's up to Spencer Skywalker to save the day!_

_Or galaxy rather._

_(DARK SIDE RULES!)_

The evil Empress sat in her hammock and rocked. The hood of her cloak hid her face, she was wearing black combat boots, baggy jeans, a black sleeveless sports shirt, and black fingerless gloves. She sighed as she choked one of her Imperial Soldiers to death for the fun of it.

"I grow bored of this." She growled. "I need a worthy opponent! I need to satisfy this desire for blood!"

"My Empwess. Jedi awe headed this way. What shall we do?" One of the 'soldiers' asked.

She smirked evilly. "Let them come. Perhaps one of them will satisfy me."

"Yes youw Highness." The 'soldier' said.

The Jedi ship touched down and Kira and her young charge in their Jedi robes stepped out.

"Time to put an end to this war. Are you prepared Spencer Skywalker?" Kira asked.

"I'm weady Master Tira!" Spencer said drawing out his lightsaber.

"Then let's go!" Kira said.

The Empress looked impressed.

"So the Rebel Base has sent a child? Hmm the Force is strong with you young Jedi. Very well! But first!" The evil Empress disappeared and Master Kira was struck down.

"NO!" Spencer shouted.

The Empress laughed and re appeared. "Now release your anger! Then join me. Join me on the Dark Side!"

"NEVER!" Spencer shouted.

The battle began. Red and green lightsabers clashed. The evil Empress tried to convince the young Jedi to join her but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to avenge his Master and go home! Finally the Empress was struck down. Her ghostly voice appeared.

"I will be back young Jedi, and you WILL JOIN ME!" She laughed evilly.

Spencer snorted and walked back to his ship. He stepped inside and the ship headed back to the base. There he said goodbye to his fallen beloved Master and headed off to train. He was going to get stronger! So he defeat the Empress once and for all!

_Spencer Skywalker/Imperial Soldier-Spencer_

_Empress/Master Kira-Kira_

_Written by-toast_

_Produced by-a flying glass of milk_

_Directed by-a can of baked beans (YUCK)_

_Bloopers coming soon!_

The team had to admit that was funny and cute. They couldn't wait for the bloopers! They felt more at ease now thanks to the movie. The family and the siblings at home all slepy peacefully.

**Whoo! I'll post the bloopers tomorrow. 'I wish I was little again' will be updated tomorrow! I'm still piecing the next chapter together.**

**Until next time! *Has tea and cookies with the Emperor.* He might be dead, but I have to admit this rocks.**


	215. Outtakes!

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I super sorry my Dark Jedi for the delay, but updates this week and possibly next may be slow. I got called home Wedneday night due to a family emergency and I got called home last night as well and the outcome so far does not look good. I haven't really slept so forgive me for missing detail and all the mistakes. Again sorry guys, but we all know shit happens. So without further ado, let's get rolling! When we last saw our baby hero he and his big sister Kira made a movie! Now tonight their making the bloopers! Whee! Let's go see!**

**A/N 2: Since this is the blooper chapter, it'll nothing but that and the family's reaction. So yeah it's going to be short.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes...did you read the note!?**

**Outtakes!**

The next night Spencer and Kira spent all day getting their 'set' re ready for the outtakes video! They couldn't wait to get started and send it away! While working Spencer noticed Kira was lost in thought.

'Wonder what she's thinking about?' He wondered.

Kira was lost in thought. Her heart was skipping beats. It was getting close to that date. She sighed. She shook her head and focused. She needed to have fun! Her little brother was here after all! She needed to happy and not think about it.

'I can think about it all I want tomorrow! But tonight. It's blooper night!' She thought.

"Alrighty! I think we're ready!" She exclaimed.

"YAY!" Spencer cheered.

"Let's get going!" Kira laughed.

They put on their costumes and got busy. They laughed really hard and smiled a lot. It was a good night.

After Kira put Spencer to bed, she edited the video a little and sent it to Hotch as promised. She looked at the photo of her, Andrew, and their adoptive parents next to the laptop and sighed sadly. She bit back her tears and closed the computer. She played a quiet soft lullaby to herself on the piano and headed to bed. She slid underneath the covers and smiled when Spencer snuggled into her.

She let a tear go and wrapped her arms around her brother and joined him in sleep.

Elsewhere

Hotch and the others were having a late supper in his room while going over the profile. His laptop pinged. He walked over and opened the email from Kira. He smiled. It the promised blooper video from the movie.

He turned the laptop around and called the family to gather around and watch. When everyone was comfortable they Hotch hit play.

_Outtakes_

_-Static-_

_Spencer hummed the Imperial March as Kira walked by in her Empress costume, Spencer mis hummed a tune and laughed._

_-Static-_

_Kira was trying to balance her lightsaber on her head. She failed._

_-Static-_

_Spencer was running in front of the green screen_

_-Static-_

_"I totally forgot line." Kira said nodding._

_-Static-_

_Kira comes out in the wrong costume_

_"Tiwa. Wong tostume." Spencer pointed out._

_Kira looked down and laughed with Spencer_

_-Static-_

_"Tiwa! I am youw sib'ing" Spencer hissed._

_"NOOOOO! Waiiiiiiit? How did this happen?" She asked._

_"Ummm. Magic bananas?" Spencer asked._

_Kira shrugged. "Seems legit."_

_-Static-_

_Kira and Spencer running in front of the green screen_

_-Static-_

_The two eating cookies in the hammock_

_"Dark Side cookies rock." Kira said._

_Spencer nodded in agreement_

_-Static-_

_Kira and Spencer playing piano_

_-Static-_

_"We got Death Star! (Death Taw) We got Death Star! (Death Taw) We got Death Star! (Death Taw) We got Death Star! (Death Taw)!" The two rapped._

_-Static-_

_Kira peers over the couch, looks both ways and ducks back under_

_-Static-_

_Spencer with his Vader helmet dances the Thriller_

_-Static-_

_Lego Kira in the Lego X Wing fighter with 'Ridin Dirty' playing_

_-Static-_

_Spencer as Vader_

_"BOW DOWN TO ME!"_

_Kira strikes him down_

_"You were saying squirt?"_

_-Static-_

_Kira and Spencer making their own sound fx 'battling' with their lightsabers_

_-Static-_

_Empress Kira and Jedi Spencer Skywalker sleeping in front of the fireplace_

_-Static-_

_The holding a sign that says FIN._

The family sat there in silence for minute, then cracked up. They needed a good laugh before bed.

They helped Hotch clean up and went to their own rooms for the night.

Hotch changed and laid down. The bloopers still fresh in his mind. He went to sleep with a rare smile on his face.

***Dies* Whew! That was fun! Contest time! Can you guess what Kira's so upset about? We all know what the winner gets! Good luck! **

**Until next time! *pokes the hell out of R2-D2***


	216. A deal of death

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks guys for your patience. The situation is getting better but the outcome still doesn't look good. So updates will come and go this week, possibly next depending. But thank you my Dark Jedi for sticking with me. I can't express how grateful I am. Anywho, I wish Spring would hurry up and get here! My roommies and I want it to warm so we can start walking again. Sigh. Lol! So without further ado, let's get a move on! When we last saw our baby hero, he and Kira made the blooper reel for the others and had a ton of fun! But somethings bothering Kira and Spencer's worried! What's got Kira so upset? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-...?**

**A deal of death**

Kira sat on the edge of the bed protectively, with a huge blade clutched in her hands in front of her. She had a late night visitor and wasn't about to let her baby brother get killed. The event still fresh in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Kira awoke to the sound of something growling. She sat up and saw it. The demon in the corner. _

_"What do you want?" She snarled._

_"Now now. Temper little one. You know what I want." He said._

_"You can't have it. It's not the day yet." She glared._

_The demon snarled. _

_"I suggest you leave now Zahai. I would hate to have to summon Castiel." She threated._

_The demon vanished without a word. Kira got out of bed and grabbed her giant blade and kept watch over her charge._

_End of flashback_

A heavenly voice brought Kira out of her deep thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"I asked if you and the baby were alright." Castiel said.

"Yeah we're both fine." She said glancing back at her sleeping charge. She smiled when Castiel ran a hand through the babys soft locks.

"Such a tiny boy he is." He said.

"He is. He's a sweet little guy too." She beamed.

Soon she was lost in thought again.

"Getting close to the day huh?" He asked.

Kira nodded. Her chest hurt, her heart was still skipping beats, her breathing was slowly getting laboured everyday.

"Tiwa?" A sweet voice brought her back. She looked at her charge who was now awake. She smiled and opened her arms. Spencer crawled into them and snuggled into Kira. She noticed Castiel was gone but the room felt lighter.

Spencer sat in Kira's arms and listened to her breathing and noticed it was off. So was her heartbeat. He looked up at Kira and she was gone again. He decided to question her later. Now he wanted to get her mind off whatever was bothering her.

A tiny hand patting her chest brought her out of her thoughts. She beamed at the toddler and got them ready for the day. After breakfast Kira was teaching Spencer how to play the piano. She would point to the keys and he would hit the key. Spencer laughed when Kira took over and play the wrong on purpose.

"That's not it!" She shouted dramatically.

Spencer laughed.

"Let's try it again." She playfully huffed and she played the chord again hitting the wrong note on purpose again. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Spencer's laughter doubled. Kira smiled.

"You think that's funny do ya?" She asked.

"Yes." Spencer said.

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "Well how's this for funny?!"

She started to tickle him. Soon the two were wrestling on the floor tickling one another, laughing hard. Kira hid her winces of pain when they laughed hard. Spencer noticed a few of them and inwardly sighed. He needed to know what was wrong with his sister and now!

While Kira made lunch Spencer could see Kira fighting to catch her breath.

"Tiwa. What's wong? And don't lie. I'll know, I am a pwofilew (profiler)." Spencer said.

"I'm going to die soon." She said bluntly.

Spencer looked confused. Kira sat his bowl of mac and cheese in front of him and sat down with her own bowl.

"When Andrew and I were little, Andrew was sick. Really sick. I don't remember what he was sick with but it was bad. He needed a special kind of medicine and it was way too expensive but without Andrew would've died. My dad summoned a demon named Zahai and made a deal with him or so he thought. Zahai gave my dad the money he needed to get the medicine to save Andrew. Unfortunatly that comes at a price. When dad would reach a certain age Zahai would steal his soul. Instead of dad finalizing the deal, I did. I begged Zahai not to take my fathers soul, he agreed. Though he would have mine in my dads place. So in about a week on my birthday, I'll die. Zahai was also the same demon that killed my parents." She explained.

Spencer was stunned. His big sister was going to die! He opened his mouth to ask-

"No. There's nothing anyone can do." She said. "I just want to spend the rest of my days smiling and being happy."

Spencer smiled. Even though his sister was going to die soon, she just wanted to continue living her life the same way she had been.

"Does youw adoptive pawents know?" He asked.

"No. I'll tell them when they get back." She said.

Spencer nodded. After lunch, dishes were washed and put away. The two went to the living room and Kira played a lullaby on her guitar for Spencer. Once Spencer was asleep she laid down with him and joined him in sleep.

**Oh snap! **

**Until next time! *rains in the Death Star* How?!**


	217. Without a soul

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! YOUR EMPRESS LIVES! MUHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the long delay. The situation is getting slightly better but you know. Not only that I had other very urgent business to take of. I have finals I have to start studying for, as well as finish final projects. The winter quarter is almost over! Yay! Sigh. I'm so busy lately! So you guys don't be shocked if from here on till Spring break I vanish or updates are slow. Anywho, I have enough time to get this out and such. I have other multi chapters as well as mini series I'm trying to work on and get started. So yeah. So many of you don't want Kira to die, which is awesome! With some stories I've read in the past a lot people can't wait for the OC to die or something. But anyway! I have an ace up my sleeve like always. So Kira may or may not be saved. But let's find out shall we? When we last saw baby hero he discovered his big sister was die! AH! WHAT DO!? Let's see if our hero has a plan!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own and unknown to Speed this is his older who ran away from home years ago.**

**Without a soul**

Kira was up at the break of dawn like usual. She did her morning excercises and such. She went to shower and smiled when she saw her baby brother curled up with his face buried in Artemis and the pillow, he was cucooned in his purple blanket, his hair was a wreck. She giggled and snapped a few photos saving one as her new background.

While taking her shower she couldn't help but think about her time coming up. Her breathing was getting worse, her heart beat was off even more, she was restless. She sighed. The reason she made the deal with Zahai was to save her father, but in the end he was killed by him anyways. She thought about her family and friends. She sighed deeply. She had to admit she was having a hard time dealing with this and she wished there was a way she could avoid this or something. But there was nothing. According to Castiel once the deal was set in stone, that was that.

'No turning back. But I have no regrets. I lived a good, happy life. Now it's time to move on. The only problem is, how do I tell my parents and brother?' She thought.

She stepped out and got dressed. Feeling better and more like herself she headed to the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast. She huffed. Deciding to wait for her charge she went into the living room and picked up her electric guitar. She tuned it and plugged it in, turning it down to the lowest setting she began playing.

When began playing the old 'Ninja Turtles' theme she didn't notice her charge was singing softly with her until

"TUWTLE POWEW!" He said.

Kira jumped a little. She blinked and laughed.

"Nice one bro." She said high fiving the toddler.

Spencer smiled and climbed up on the couch and Kira told him to place his tiny hands on his. He did and she gently glided her left hand up and the neck and her strummed. Spencer laughed. It felt like he was playing though it was sister playing.

When the front door opened she sat her guitar down and told Spencer to stay there. She grabbed gun and slowly made her way to the door. When her parents, brother, and BAU family walked she relaxed. And headed back to the living room and continued playing the guitar while Spencer went to greet his family. Kira couldn't really face hers at the moment.

"Kira." A soft voice called.

Kira looked up and saw her dad.

"Hey daddy." She greeted.

"Hey yourself. No hug?" He teased lightly sensing something was wrong with Kira.

Kira smiled and gave her dad a hug. Fox tightened his hold when felt Kira hodling back a sob.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" He asked.

"I I can't. N not now." She breathed. Her heart was literally pounding out of her chest. Her dad could feel it.

"Calm down Sweetheart. Now tell me what's wrong." He demanded gently.

"At breakfast. I don't want to repeat myself." She said taking in deep breaths hoping to calm her heart down some.

Once she was calm enough she lead to the dining room where she greeted the rest of the family with a fake smile. Her profiling brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles could tell something was wrong.

'Damn profilers.' Kira mentally cursed.

During breakfast Spencer told the family what he and Kira did while they were away. The family smiled and laughed. Even Kira. But now it was her turn to tell them something.

"Guys. If I may have your attention. I have something to tell you." She said.

The family gave her their un divided attention and waited as she collected herself. She told the story. The women were crying, the men had their own tears but didn't fall.

"-and that's it." She said.

Garcia jumped up and crushed her, holding her tight.

"HE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Aunt Pen. There's nothing anyone can do." Kira whispered closing her eyes.

"My baby." Her mother whispered.

Garcia's hold tightened. Kira gased. But at the moment she didn't care. She felt Spencer next to her and broke the hug with Garcia and knelt down. Spencer all but jumped in her arms. Kira held close while she felt her own brother envolpe her in a hug. Kira finally broke down. The whole family gathered in a big hug.

When she started to calm down she stood up and felt pain rip through her. She gasped.

"Tiwa! What's wong?!" Spencer exclaimed alarmed.

"He's here." She whispered.

Kira handed him to Morgan and she ran upstairs. She grabbed her enormous blade and ran back down stairs and outside to the big backyard. The family all but Spencer and Garcia ran out after her.

"Zahai! Show yourself!" She demanded.

An evil laugh filled the air and he appeared.

"You know what I want." He said.

"COME AND GET IT!" She challenged.

The fight began. As they fought Scully remembered something.

"Fox! We still have the Holy Water from the one case with the Succubus! We can bless our guns and bullets and help our daughter!" She exclaimed.

Mudler nodded and ushered everyone inside. They went to bless their weapons while Garcia and Spencer kept their eyes glued to the fight. And Zahai was winning so far.

Kira panted. She's fought tough demons before, but this was insane! Zahai was powerful! She dodged another attack and tried to strike but missed.

Spencer was trying to think of a way to help her, when he remembered a certain item she had she told him about.

_Flashback_

_"Wow. So fat pendant tan mate you powerful?" He asked._

_"Yup. If it falls into the wrong the hands it can be used to destroy the world, but used for good and it can save people even from death." She said._

_"Tool." He said._

_"Very." She said._

_End of flashback._

Remembering where she kept it he bolted to her room and retrieved it. He raced back and saw his family just standing there when Kira needed them! He pushed past them and realized why they weren't moving. Kira was now only a bloody body on the ground without a soul. Zahai was holding the bloody orb laughing. Spencer could see he literally rip her soul out. Spencer was sad, livid, and his emotions were out of control.

"TIWA!" He shouted.

The pendant glowed. Zahai screamed at the light. When the bright light faded the family looked up or opened their eyes and saw Spencer was an adult. He was wearing ceremonial robes like an angel with armor. His long hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail and in his arms was Kira.

Spencer looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her gently.

"Fight's over Kira. It's my turn now." He said.

Zahai was staring at Spencer growling furiously.

"No! Her soul is mine!" He screamed.

"Don't think so." Spencer said. He turned and gently handed Kira to Mulder who cradled his daughter in his arms. "Take her, clean her up, and have Ducky tend to her wounds. She's still alive but barely. I'll get her soul back."

Mulder nodded and raced inside to help save his daughter. The others followed, they could watch the battle from Kira window. Before went to fight this beast, Hotch grabbed his arm. Spencer turned and looked at him.

"You better come back alive son." He said.

"I will Dad." He smiled.

Hotch returned it and ran inside. Spencer turned back to the demon and pulled out his blade.

"Now then. Return my sister's soul." He demanded.

"YOU WANT IT? COME TAKE IT!" Zahai challenged.

With that the fight was on.

**Cliffy! Yeah yeah I'm evil. I'm on the Dark Side what'd you expect?**

**Until next time! *Uses the Force to try to play VolleyBall* Does..not..work..**


	218. Carry On My Wayward Son

**A/N: YOUR EMPRESS LIVES! MUAHAHAHA! I'm so so so sorry guys. I know it's been a while but everything went to hell in a handbag and I needed a break. I'm really sorry! Alrighty my Dark Jedi a few things before we get started. First off, due to everything and the stress of it all, I came up with a system so I don't overwhelm myself. I won't be updating two stories at once anymore. Instead I'll be updating one at a time. Such as this story will be updated tonight, then tomorrow 'I wish I little again' will be updated, then so on and so forth. Second off, my Supernatural fans! You'll be getting a face full of cute adorable de aged Sam! (See profile for details) Whoo! So be on the lookout for it. The other stories are nearly done, I had to re write somethings over and over. Without further ado let's get started. **

**A/N 2: While reading this chapter, you should listen to Tourniquet or Bring me to life by Evanesence. It fits the chapter...in my opinion anywho.**

**Warning-Character Death!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-I do believe we established this.**

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

Outside

Spencer stabbed Zahai through the back again barely missing his spine. He whipped out the blade taking a chunk out his side.

Zahai screeched in pain. He fell to his knees and clutched his side.

'No way this brat will stop me!' He thought angrily.

He got up and scratched Spencers cheek. Spencer wiped the blood away and smirked at the failed attempt. He raised his blade and sliced off his arm.

Zahai screamed. He clawed at Kiras soul cracking it. He couldn't dodge the blade being hurled at him. It impaled him.

Inside

Kiras breathing hitched and her heart rate sped up. Ducky adjusted the oxygen and got her vitals under control. He wished the angels could heal her. But they couldn't.

Loki continued to whisper to Kira while she's slowly fading and listened to the sounds of battle outside. The baby of the extened family was outside battling a monster. While he continued to talk to her hoping to wake her spirit up the family stood by the window watching Spencer and Castiel battle for their fallen loved ones soul.

"Everything's gonna be okay my Dark Angel. Just hold on." Gabe pleaded.

_Earlier-Flashback_

_Ducky and the other NCIS members arrived and gasped at the dying, bloody Kira lying on futon. Ducky rushed over and quickly got to work on her while the others continued to argue with the two angels._

_"We cannot heal her. Not without her soul." Castiel said._

_"But I can keep her alive. But only for a while." Gabe said. He sat by Kira and took her hand and began to whisper to her._

_"I'm going to help Spencer. He'll need it." Castiel said._

_"Be safe." Gabe said._

_Castiel nodded. He turned to walk out but his arm was grabbed._

_"Please. Look out for my son." Hotch said._

_"Yes sir." Castiel promised._

_End of Flashback-Now_

Castiel walked out outside and watched Spencer land another hit on Zahai. He took out a bottle of Holy Water with a rag stuffed inside and stepped forward.

Spencer was too focused on the battle and neither he nor Zahai noticed Castiel.

"Hey assbutt!" A voice behind them said.

Spencer looked and Zahai looked at him and Castiel threw the bottle. Unfortunatly he missed.

'Assbutt?' Spencer questioned in his head.

"Castiel. What a nice surprise. Bet you're looking for this huh?" Zahai said revealing the bloodstained soul.

"Yes. Return it." Cas demanded.

"Come take it." Zahai said.

Castiel growled. He called a 'time out' and turned to Spencer.

"How long have you been fighting him?" He asked.

"It feels like a few hours. Why?" Spencer asked.

"Kira cannot hold on much longer. She needs her soul now. I have a plan. Let me see your blade." He said.

Spencer held out his sword and Castiel took out Holy Water and a rosary. He wrapped the rosary around the hilt and Spencers hand. He splashed the water on the metal and blessed the bloody blade.

"Alright. You attack and I'll get Kiras soul." Castiel said.

"Right." Spencer said.

Castiel disappeared and Spencer moved to attack. Spencer hurled an axe he saw nearby and hurled at the monster as a distraction and then raised his blade at the monster and impaled him. Castiel grabbed Kiras soul and safely hid it. Spencer ripped his blade out and watched as the monster burned and returned to Hell.

Spencer watched as the monster returned to depths of Hell where he belonged. He turned to Castiel who was trying to remove the blood from Kiras soul. After removing it he and Spencer rushed inside to return it to her.

When they got in Castiel could feel Death. He looked at Gabe and saw the grief stricken look on his face. Castiel carefully put Kiras soul back. The others looked hopeful but that hope quickly died as Kira did.

"NO! Kira! Wake up! What's wrong?!" Spencer begged. He turned to the angels. "What happened?"

"Her soul must've been damaged." Castiel whispered sadly. "There is nothing we can do."

Andrew let out a snarl then a scream of pain and anger. The others let out their tears. Death came into the room and picked Kira up. Removing all the wires and tubes that Ducky had attached to her. Death gently brushed her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Time to go." He whispered.

Kiras body disappeared and she re appeared as a spirit with no wounds, no blood. She smiled at everyone and walked up to her parents. She kissed them on the cheek and thanked them for everything, same with Andrew. She kissed or hugged everyone. She walked up to Spencer and turned him back into a toddler. She scooped him up and healed the cuts and bruises that covered him. Spencer cried and held tightly to Kira. Kira sighed and held Spencer close.

_"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." She sang._

Spencer stopped crying and laughed at the song.

_"Thank you Spencer. Everyone. Thank you for everything. But it's time to now. But this isn't good bye. I'll be back. Be good Andrew. You too Spencer." She smiled._

Andrew and Spencer laughed and promised to be good. Kira nodded her approval and handed the exhausted toddler to his father and turned to Death.

_"I'm ready." She said._

Death nodded and off they went with the two angels. The extened family cried and had a small funeral.

Two months later

Spencer and the family were enjoying a nice day at the park. The girls were sitting on the blanket with Rossi talking while Morgan and Hotch were kicking soccer ball with Spencer. Morgan kicked the ball a little to hard and it rolled away landing a girls feet. She was barefooted, holding her sandels, she was wearing jeans and a black tank top, her hair was jet black and reached a little past her waist. Spencer toddled to her to get his ball.

"Estuse (excuse) me?" Spencer called.

The girl turned and smiled down at the toddler.

"Hello there Little One." She said.

Spencer looked at her in awe. She looked like Kira. In fact he swore it was her!

"Tiwa?" He asked.

The girl smiled again and shook her head.

"Sorry. My name's Nunnally. Might this be your ball?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. He was a bit upset. Kira said she'd be back. Nunnally smirked and sang-

"Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

Spencer gasped. He stared at Nunnally and smiled. His sister was back!

"HEY NUNNA! WE GOTTA GO!" A voice called.

"YEAH COME ON SLOW POKE!" Another called.

"COMING!" She called back to the two men standing in front of a Chevy Impala. Nunnally turned to Spencer and pecked his cheek.

"We'll meet again. Little Brother." She whispered in his ear.

She handed him his ball and took off. Spencer smiled. He bowed his head so his long locks hid his face. He let out a few tears but didn't stop smiling. He dried his eyes and went to his family and they continued to play ball after he promised later to tell them who he was talking to. Right now he was content being with his family.

**NO! KIRA! At least she came back! To all my Supernatural fans, I hope enjoyed Cas's little moment up there! XD! And you guys get your wish! Little Reid is here to stay! If you have any suggestions for my upcoming Supernatural fic please PM me! I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Until next time! Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more!**


	219. N no! Anyone but him the Final UnSub

**A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIVE! So. Who missed their favorite Empress? Lol. So so sorry guys. I've been in Hell this last few weeks. Things got better, went bad, got worse, then just you know. So again you guys, I'm terribly sorry. But updates should slowly pick back up. Remember the new system! See last chapter for details. Few things my Evil Jedi before we get started. The sequel to Portal is finally up and running! Go check it out, remember to read Portal first if you haven't. My Supernatural fans! The de aged Sam fic should be making it's debut soon. So be on the lookout. If you have ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me. Also I'm thinking about changing my pen name (author name, whatever you want to call it. I think it's time for a change) to something else. I have a few names that some of my 'off screen' readers have voted on. The top three are, Kicked Back Lazy Guitar, Guitar Loving Sith Lord, and Mutilated Pancake. If you'd like to vote just PM me the name you like. Already let's get started!**

**50ShadesofMoReid-You made a request and I shall make it so! But I tweeked this a little bit so here goes!**

**Sorry if this is tad bit on the short side, but I still have homework and other things to take of. But Enjoy!**

**All mist-sigh...like anyone really listens.**

**N no! Anyone but him!/the Final UnSub!**

2 years later

Elsewhere

"CONFESS!" The voice snarled.

"B but I I haven't sinned. I'm n not a sinner! Please let me go." The girl cried.

"NO! CONFESS NOW!" The voice roared.

Angered by the lack of co operation, the voice took the piece of wood in his hand and brought it down. The girl lost consciousness. The voice snarled and left.

When she came to, she smelled something burning. Like flesh. Her breathing picked up and began to fell sick. She shrieked when her captors face appeared in front of hers.

"Please let me go." She begged.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." A different voice said sadly and he pulled out a syringe.

"Please no! I don't want it! Please!" She begged.

"But it'll make you feel better." He reasoned and injected the girl with the liquid.

She gasped and threw her head as she began to hullcinate. He smiled sadly and sat on the stool next to her and kept watched until one of the others decided it was time to kill her. While she slept the voice picked up a news paper and read about the BAU solving another big case. He grinned evilly as a name he had not seen in a while pop up.

"I think it's play time." He cackled evilly and disturbingly.

Quantico

The now five year old Spencer was making his to Garcia's office one warm spring morning. It had two years since Kira's death and re birth. Her family still resides in Quantico investigating the paranormal and anything else that goes bump in the night. Nunnally, Kira's re birth self now hunts demons and other creatures with her brothers the Winchesters. Spencer talks to her from time to time and really misses her. But hey, the life of a hunter is pretty difficult.

'Then again so is being a profiler.' He thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Spencer said.

"Not surprising." Hotch muttered.

"What?" Spencer asked with an evil smirk.

"Nothing." Hotch said.

"Uh huh." Spencer said.

When the elevator door opened Spencer gave his daddy a hug and kiss on the cheek before darting off to his favorite Aunts office.

"Bye daddy! I'll see later." Spencer exclaimed.

"Bye! Be good!" Hotch called after him.

"Always!" Spencer called back.

Hotch chuckled and headed to his office. He greeted his oldest son and daughter. Then greeted JJ his surrogate wife since Spencer was down sized. Then greeted his surrogate father. After all the good mornings, Hotch sat down at his desk and prepared himself for the mountain of paper work he had to do. He was not prepared for what was happening.

"HOTCH! GUYS COME QUICK! I NEED YOU! HE'S SEIZING!"

Hotch and the others raced down the hall and gasped in horror at the sight in front of them.

Meanwhile in the Batcave. (A/n: Lol! This is what I call my bedroom at my dorm!)

"So my cute and loveable snuggle bunny, I thought I would try to convince my Chocolate Dream into taking us out for ice cream for lunch." Garcia smiled.

"Really? Awesome!" Spencer exclaimed happily punching the air.

Garcia laughed. She had to admit that Spencer was adorable when he was excited. She turned to her computers and began to type as Spencer read the cases they done to her so she could record them and make any notes needed for them.

She stopped typing and hummed in confusion as something popped up on her screen.

"What is it Auntie Pen?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." She said.

She began to type furiously and and grinned when she broke the crypted message. A recording popped up and was from an unknown user.

"Shall we play it?" Garcia asked her partner in crime.

Spencer nodded. He was curious as to what was on the recording. Garcia hit play and gasped in sheer horror. Spencer stared blankly ahead.

"Hello BAU. Congrats on breaking the crypt on this message. I bet you're wondering how? Who? What? When? Where? Why? All in due time. But now. Spencer. It's playtime." The voice said.

Spencer couldn't breathe. He was light headed and his thoughts were a jumbled mess. Next thing he knew his world went dark.

Garcia was gasping for air as she sobbed in horror. HE was back. But how? It wasn't possible! She looked toward her baby and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and collapsed.

"Spencer!" She cried. "Spencer sweetie wake up! Please honey! Open your eyes!"

She panicked when he started convulsing. She got up and bolted to the Bullpen.

"HOTCH! GUYS COME QUICK! I NEED YOU! HE'S SEIZING!" She cried.

Hotch and the others raced to her office and gasped in freight at the scene in front of them. Hotch hurried to his son and began talking to him. The others watched with terror and worry. What had happened to their youngest to cause a reaction that bad? Once the seizure stopped Morgan rushed to get a blanket and Rossi called Ducky to come to the Manor to check out their baby.

Morgan came back with the blanket and cucooned Spencer with it. He then picked up his little brother gently and cradled him to his chest.

The family rushed out of the building and headed for home.

The BAU Manor

Hotch paced the hallway as he waited for news on his son who had yet to regain consciousness. He couldn't sit down or stand still. He was too worried. His snapped to the door when it opened.

"How is he Ducky?" Hotch asked frantic.

"He's alright Aaron. The seizure was mild and there should be no after effects. Though he'll be tired and will wake up soon." Ducky assured.

"Thanks man." Morgan said.

"Anything for family." Ducky smiled. He looked at his phone when it pinged. "Well I best be off. Jethro is in need of my services. If Spencer feels ill or is still tired after a few days call me."

"We will. Let me walk you to the door." JJ said.

"Thank you Jennifer. Goodbye everyone." Ducky said.

They bid him bye and thanked him as they headed into Spencers room. The family gathered around the bed protecting their slumbering youngest. When JJ returned they turned to Garcia for answers as to why Spencer had a seizure.

Garcia really didn't want to explain, but she had no choice. This was now a matter of life and death for their Spencer. She opened her laptop and played the video. The family gasped and looked with sheer horror.

"No. No way man! It's impossible!" Morgan exclaimed.

"H how can it be?" JJ stuttered.

"Is this what caused Spencer to seized?" Rossi asked.

"Yes sir." Garcia whispered.

Hotch looked at his baby and scooped him up, cuddling him to his chest protectively.

"Tell me this is joke Pen." Emily begged.

"I wish I could dove. But sadly it isn't." Garcia whispered, she found it hard to speak.

They flinched when Morgan cursed loudly. JJ jumped when her phone rang. She dried her tears and cleared her throat then answered. She regretted it. The tears returned to her eyes.

"G guys. We just got the case. W with him." She whispered.

They looked at her in panic and anger. What were they going to do? How were they going to protect Spencer? From him?

**Uh oh! Contest time! Who is him? We all know what the winner gets! But this time! You can have either Supernatural or Criminal Minds! Just PM me the details! Remember the first one that guesses wins! Good luck my Sith!**

**Until next time! No! Not him! Anyone but him! AHHHHHHHHHH!**


	220. The 'Final' UnSub Tobias!

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Some of you are probably confused so let me shed some light. I'm still Darkus Starlara. I just changed my name to something else for various reasons. But I'm still your favorite Dark Side Empress! Anywho, few things before we get started. One, there's a message on my profile that talks about 'Readermail'. Go check it out! Could be fun! Two, my Supernatural fans! My de aged Sammy fic is now up and running it's called 'Hunters can be small. Can't they?'. So you can go check that out and let me know what you think. Last but not least, to everyone! Congrats on guessing that Tobias is the 'final' UnSub! But only one of you got it first (you know who you are) and your prize is coming to a fanfiction near you! Just sorting things out. Without further ado let's get the show on the road! When we last saw our hero he got a blast from the past that wasn't good! Ahh! Lets see how he's doing. Shall we? **

**Enjoy!**

**All mista-DINOZZO I BLAME YOU! **

**The 'Final' UnSub Tobias!**

_Spencer raced through the graveyard trying to escape his tormentor. _

_"Daddy! Derek! Emily! Somebody! Help me!" He cried. _

_He tripped and fell into a hole that resembled a grave. No. It was grave! Spencer panicked and the panic deepened when HE appeared._

_"Time to die boy." HE said._

_"No! Please!" Spencer begged. "You're not real!"_

_"I'm real all right. Goodbye Spencer." HE smiled._

_"NOOOO!"_

"Spencer! Wake up! It's a dream!" A voice called to him

Spencer gasped, his eyes flew open and darted around. He was confused. He was down in a grave being buried alive, wasn't he?

"Spencer you have to calm down. Breathe with me son. In and out." The soothing voice coached.

Spencer felt the person breathing and mimicked him until his breathing was back to a normal level. Once he was breathing a bit better and he felt calm enough, he looked around the room and saw he was on the jet. He also noticed he was craddled in his fathers arms. He saw the worried looks on his family's faces and broke down. They knew. He buried his face in his fathers chest and cried.

"H he's back. He's back daddy! I don't k know how! But h he is!" He sobbed.

Hotch rubbed his bakc and slowly began to rock not knowing of any other way to calm his son. He also began to hum a lullaby. Soon everyone joined in and Spencer rapidly began calming, listening to the sounds of his family.

Spencer soon reduced to sniffling and the occansional hiccup. He took the tissue his grandfather handed to him and wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He felt a little better but still was agitated and tired.

"You okay now Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

Spencer nodded. "I'm okay. Still a bit agitated and tired."

"Ducky said you'd be tired. You had a seizure and were out for the rest of the day and last night." Emily said.

"That makes sense. But why are we on the jet?" Spencer asked. Looking at his family faces he put two and two together. "We've been assigned the case."

"Sorry sweetie. We tried to get another team to do it. But the police wouldn't take anyone else but us. So off we go." Garica explained sadly.

Spencer understood. The first time the worked the case with Tobias in it, he had been taken for two day and had killed Tobias. He had nightmares for months. Now he's back. He couldn't help but wonder if could take it and if he couldn't what would happen to him? To his family?

"Hey. You know everything's going to be okay right?" Morgan asked.

"It's just...What if I can't handle it?" Spencer asked.

"Then we send you home. We've talked to our extended family members and any one of them is willing to take you home with them and looke after you till we get back." JJ said. "But you have to let us know if it does get to be too much. We might be able to read people, but not minds."

Spencer nodded. She was right. If it did get too much or if felt like danger was too close to them and him, he would go home without argument. But for now. He was going to try and tough it out and face his tormentor. Maybe then, the long overpaid nightmares would stop and he can finally dream of something nice for once. For the first time he glanced out the window and saw it was already night. Looking at his fathers watch it was well past his bedtime. He got out his daddy's lap and snagged a blanket. He went to his daddy and took his giant firm hand in his and led him to the long couch.

"I take it's bedtime." He said.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, nodded, and yawned at the same time. The awed and the men chuckled. No matter what age Spencer was he was always freaking adorable! Hotch scooped him up and laid down with him covering them both with the blanket. Hotch hummed and rubbed his back until his breathing evened out in sleep and slowly joined him. The rest of the family followed suit. They could discuss things after a what they could hope would be a good nights sleep.

**Alrighty guys. I know it's short. But I got homework to do and I have some mail to sort through. So I'll see you guys soon!**

**Until next time! DiNozzo: Why do you blame me for everything? Me: You're the oldest sibling! **


	221. All Hell breaks loose

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Miss me? Of course you have! I'm very sorry my Jedi! I know keep promising faster updates but since I'm transferring to a school back home I'm going to be mighty busy. Alrighty guys, there's a new fic up. It's called 'Behind the scenes with Pancake and Da Crew'. There you can take a sneak peek in my 'studio' deep withing the Death Star. Now someone asked if this was ending, the answer is sadly yes. This is coming to its end. But that doesn't mean it's over for little Reid. Oh no, not by a long shot. But he will be going on vaction as I work any and all other ongoing fics. So my Jedi without further ado let's get going. When we last saw our mini hero they were on their way to put an end to Spencers tormentor once and for all! Let's see what goes on!**

**KillerKelly-At least you're one of the ones who are nice about it. :) Most others grab me by the throat and shake me to death. Sigh. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are the fault of...bread...yeah...bread.**

**All Hell breaks loose**

"Anything yet?" The frantic father asked.

"We're doing everything we can Agent Hotchner." Scully said.

The team had to call their extended family for reinforcments. Everyone was hustling about their temporary headquarters. Which was a bunch of camping trailers and tents. As soon things went down the decided they had enough with the police and took matters into their own hands.

"Abby how are the tests going?" Gibbs asked.

"The blood found at the hotel parking lot is indeed Spencers but the other blood belongs to our bad guy." She said.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, the rag Ducky and Palmer found has traces of chloroform. Spencer was drugged. Also the nails aren't human in origin and has some type of poison on them." Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs." Gibbs said.

"How's it going you two?" JJ asked Garcia and McGee.

"The APB for Spencer and Tobias is out, every agent we know is on high alert." McGee said.

"The same here and I'm still in the process of tracking cell phones and other electronics Tobias may have used." Garcia said typing away furiously.

"Anything Cas?" Dean asked.

"Nothing yet. But I'll but keep looking. How about your research Sam?" Castiel asked.

"The only I gathered so far is that Tobias was shot by Spencer and was killed. His spirit walked around for years and made a contract with a demon which led to his revival. The black nails that were found suggest this thing is a shadow creature and when it claws you, the nails are not only poisonious but they fall off." Sammy relayed.

"Alright. I'll get to my back to my search for that monster." Castiel said, with that he vanished.

Nunnally as well as Morgan, Emily, DiNozzo, Mulder, and Andrew reappeared.

"Any luck?" Rossi asked.

"No. We looked everywhere even the old shed where he was kept the first time." Morgan said trying to keep his anger under control.

"I put out a Hunters APB for Spencer and Tobias. Even talked to some Hunters in the area who'll keep an eye out." Nunnally said.

Hotch sank into a chair and hoped to whatever God was up there would keep his son safe. He kept blaming himself that his boy was now back in the hands of his tormentor.

_Hours Earlier_

The team exited the jet still not too happy about this case. When they got back Hotch and Rossi were gonna rip the director a new one. They would of course have to Morgan away otherwise blood would be spilt. Speaking of whom, Morgan carried the half asleep five year old off the jet. The over protective brother was in full blown protector and mother hen mode.

Hotch looked back at his son and sighed. He knew his charge wasn't going to get any rest. He barely slept on the jet with all the nightmares assualting him. He shook his head and decided whether or not his son liked it, he was going to get some rest and that meant his butt was going to the hotel.

"Morgan. You and Garcia take Spencer back to the hotel. He needs to get some kind of sleep." Hotch said.

"You got it Boss Man." Garcia said.

"Bu-" Spencer started but yawned so big his jaw popped.

The others chuckled. Hotch carded a hand through his hair.

"You're going to hotel and getting some sleep. Got me little man?" Hotch asked.

Spencer looked at his Daddy's eyes and sighed. He knew the look and plus he could never win an argument with him.

"Okay Daddy. But I'm coming to the station when I feel better." Spencer yawned.

Hotch chuckled. "I know you will. Now go to bed."

"I'm going Bossy." Spencer mumbled sleepily.

They all laughed quietly.

"Watch him Morgan. You too Garcia." Hotch whispered.

"Don't worry Hotch we got him. Right Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"You betcha! Now let's go get my Sleepy Time Bear in bed." Garcia whispered dragging Morgan over to the other SUV.

Morgan settled his little brother in the booster seat and smiled as his head dropped to his chest, eyes closed.

"Sleep well Kiddo." He whispered and kissed his forehead.

After making sure they had everything and Spencer was secure the three headed to the hotel where Spencer could rest peacefully in a nice soft bed.

Nobody was aware of the shadow creature and another figure hiding withing the shadows of the jet and was now following Morgan.

Once at the hotel Morgan carried in a teary eyed Spencer. A nightmare once again took hold and scared him.

"I'll get us checked in. Why don't you go rock him?" Garcia said pointing to the rocking chairs across the lobby.

Morgan nodded and took his little brother over and settled in the rocker and gently rocked him. He rubbed his back and softly spoke to him. He stood when Garcia walked back over and went up to their room. Morgan put Spencer down for minute once in the room and all Hell broke loose.

The figure commanded the shadow creature to go inside and stop the two agents while he grabbed the child. The shadow creature obeyed and followed the aunt and brother into the room where it made it dark and the figure walked in.

Ignoring the aunt and the brothers shouting for each in the dark and the pained cry coming from the child, he spotted the child and grabbed him. Blood soaked his hand. His pet clawed him.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! DEREK! HELP ME!" Spencer pleaded while he struggled.

"SPENCER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Morgan called.

"Hello Spencer. Long time no see. Ready to play?" Tobias or rather Rapheal asked.

"Let me go Rapheal. Please." Spencer whispered.

"And miss out on play time? I don't think so." He growled with an evil smirk.

He pulled out a rag and pressed it to Spencer's face and felt him struggle more. But the struggles stopped as the boy went limp in his arms.

"There there now. Everything will be fine now. You'll see when you wake again." Rapheal cooed.

He commanded the creature to take him back to his place. The creature obeyed, and with that they vanished. Leaving a frantic Morgan and Garcia.

The two rushed to the station and explained everything to the others. The police however just shrugged and laughed saying they probably fell to sleep with the kid and shared the same nightmare. The BAU family believed them and begged the police to help their youngest. The Chief however wouldn't hear of it and gave the agents a choice. Find the UnSub or leave.

The family knew who the UnSub was, but if the police wasn't going to help they would have to take matters into their own hands. They packed up and rented trailers that would serve as their homes and headquarters and called the members of their extended family to help.

Within the hour they were there and got busy. A group went off into the woods, the techs got to work on APBs and tracking, everyone got to work on research.

_Present_

Hotch went to his trailer and sat in the small bedroom. He spotted his sons purple dog Artemis and held it tightly while silent tears ran down his cheek.

"I'll get you back son. Bet on it. Just hold on for Daddy. Please. Don't give in to this monster." Hotch whispered.

The large family swore to send this monster to Hell.

**Well shit...so uhhhhh yeah...**

**Until Next Time! *comes face to face with a Stone Angel* Not...going..to...blink...**


	222. He Lacerated Me

**A/N: *crawls out from underneath a mountain of blankets* Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry for the looooong delay. Karma decided to smack me it the face and smacked me pretty hard. Anyways. The roommies and I have been sick off and on the last few weeks due the weather being really stupid, got all my transfer work for Akron U nearly done, I had to make a few ER visits due to a combo of anxiety and asthma attacks (not fun. And I haven't had an anxiety attack since I was in sixth grade, so it was bad.), I had some family issues that needed attending too, finishing the mountain of homework that's sitting on my desk and in laptop, and more! So needless to say I've been a busy girl but I'd like to thank you guys once again for your patience. I have lost readers in the past due to long delayed posts. But you guys rock! Thank you so so much! I love you all! So my fabulous readers, a few things before we rock on. 1: Other on going stories are on hold until this one is finished. (Only 2 or 3 left), 2: A new Supernatural story is coming! Yay to all my Supernatural fans! (The summary is on my profile!), 3: If anyone would like to co write any story on my profile with me, awesome! Shoot me a PM of which one and we'll hop to it! (First come, first serve!) Well. I think that's everything! So let's go! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are actually my own this time...I blame my sinuses though...**

**He Lacerated Me**

Elsewhere

Spencer awoke slowly and tried to clear the fog in his mind. His eyes fluttered for a moment and was finally able to open them all the way. He glanced at his surroundings and panicked! He tried to move but couldn't! His arms were bound behind his back, his ankles tied together, he couldn't call out thanks to the gag.

'I guess Tobias stepped his game up a little.' Spencer thought even though his mind was a jumbled mess. 'This isn't where he took me last time either. This place is bigger. Like a small hunting cabin.'

"Awake now are we?" A familiar cold voice said.

'Rapheal!' Spencer thought.

"Good. Now we can play some." He hissed almost growling.

Spencer really started to panic! He wondered what Rapheal would do to him this time. He really didn't want to think about it but it was hard not too.

"So boy? Have you ever been branded?" He asked.

Spencer's eyes widened as Rapheal pulled a fire poker out the fire place in front of him. He struggled against his bounds but the knots were too tight! He couldn't get free! Rapheal ripped the gag off and placed the tip of the fire poker on his side. Spencer couldn't help the scream that tore through his throat.

Rapeal took the poker away and placed it in water to cool off before he would set it in the fire again. He grabbed the panting boy hair and forced his head back.

"You're as weak as ever boy." He snarled.

Rapheal released his hold and walked out the door, leaving the boy alone.

Spencer was still trying to catch his breath. He sniffed a little and let a tears go.

"Daddy. Please. I need you, and the others. Please find me." He whisepred and passed out from the pain and fever from the poison of the shadow creature.

Outside

Rapheal doubled over in pain. The shadow creature was feeding off of him and he didn't know why. It was really pissing him off! He was in control! Why was this thing taking his life force!?

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks!

"Tobias." He snarled.

The camp

Everyone was still working franctically to find their missing family member. The techs working double time, the search party looking at every nook and cranny, the researchers checking, double checking, and triple checking to make sure they didn't miss anything, the others doing everything they can with the others.

Hotch shivered. He could've swore he heard his son screaming and calling for him. He really needed to find his son. Like now! He began pacing the camp once again.

The others shook as they felt like their youngest had tried to call out for them. They all sighed and went right back to work.

"I think I got something more on this shadow creature!" Sam exclaimed.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Ziva asked.

Sam nodded and cleared his throat.

"This shadow creature not only poisonous, but if you make a revival deal with it whatever you're reason for coming back, once you're finished not only does it go back to Hell it takes you with it. Also if a second person makes a deal with the same one or then it feeds off the first. Taking the first persons life energy, or slowly killing them. You mentioned Tobias having multiple personalities, with this if either Tobias or Rapheal made another deal with it then it shouldn't be long before one of them gets dragged to Hell." Sam relayed.

"That would be a good thing right?" JJ asked.

"Normally. But there's still a chance that Spencer could be caught in the mix and dragged in too." Sam said sadly.

Morgan growled and slammed his fists down making everyone jump.

"Calm yourself! Getting upset won't help!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"She's right my Chocolate Dream. I know we're all tired, upset, and what not but it won't help to get all worked up." Garcia said.

Morgan just nodded and headed off to his trailer and went to shower hoping the warm spray would soothe his nerves. They all sighed and shook their heads.

"You all should sleep. I do not need it, so if anything comes up I'll alert you right away." Castiel said.

The others opended their mouths to argue they were fine when the angel gave them all a stern look. The packed and saved their work and headed off to their respective trailer or tent. Castiel nodded his approval and started doing work himself. Maybe he could their little one while they slept.

Elsewhere

Rapheal groaned and writhed in pain as the shadow creature once again fed off him. He'd gone back inside the little cabin and began torturing Spencer.

He placed the fire poker on his other side making call out in his sleep and waking painfully. Rapheal also beat him a little, shattered his knee with a plank of wood, strangled him with his bare hands, slashed his arms and chest.

Spencer had enough and passed out again blissfully. There was no pain in the darkness. He thought he'd hang around there a little while.

Rahpeal panted as Tobias took over and helped Spencer swallow a little holy water to help with the poison. He felt tears prick his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I never meant for this to happen. You saved me, so I'll save you this time." Tobias whispered carefully carding a hand through the boys sweat soaked hair.

Tobias took a small stool and sat next to the restless boy. Tonight he would keep watch over him and protect him from Rapheal. If only for tonight.

**Aww! Tobias! He's not so bad...I guess.**

**Until next time! Are you the Doctor? 10th: Doctor Who? XD**


	223. WE FOUND NEMO!

**A/N: Goooooooooooood evening my beloved Imperial Storm Army! To those who wished me well, thank you! I feel much better and I'm back to my old self! Phew! Got the mountain of homework finally done! Whee! Lol. WAHHHHHH! YOU GUYS! THIS IS ALMOST COMPLETE! *Sniffs* Only one chapter left! GASP! Anyways! Anyone interested in co-writing a story with me, let me know! I have new stories up on the StoryBoard on my profile! Pick one and we're off! So guys schools almost done here with me! Once I get home and settled back in, I should back under my normal rythm and get updates out like I used too. Alrighty then! What do you say we get going? When we last left our heroes and heroines the search continues but they're close! Castiel had volunteered to keep watch and let them if anything happens! But he was also doing some work of his own! What're you up to Cas? And Tobias was keeping Spencer safe! Go Tobias! Let's see what goes on!**

**A/N 2: To one of my off screen readers, yes the title to the last chapter was from the song Lacerated by Shinedown. I just switched 'she lacerated me' with 'he lacerated me'**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are brought to you by those damn plot bunnies! *gets hit with a deadly carrot* OW! OI! I WILL TURN Y'ALL INTO RABBIT SOUP!**

**WE FOUND NEMO! I mean...**

Elsewhere

Tobias paced the floor. He wanted to do something to help Spencer get back to his family but how? A small moan brought him out of his thoughts. He went back over to Spencer, dipped the rag in icy water and mopped Spencers fevered brow.

'I hope this fever breaks soon. He won't last too much longer if it dosen't.' Tobias thought.

Spencer had developed a high fever from not only the poison from the shadow creature but from his wounds as well. Tobias had un-bound Spencer and laid him on the couch and tended to his wounds and was battling this fever. This was the third time it had spiked. Tobias was getting worried.

"I have to do something. And I have to it now." He growled to himself.

He laid the icy cloth across Spencers forehead and began to pace again. What was he going to do? Whatever he had to do he knew he had to do it quickly, Raphael was trying to break free. He stopped pacing and suddenly thought of something. Something he hoped could work!

'Please work.' Tobias prayed.

Camp

Castiel flipped through another one of Sam's books and couldn't really find anything. He looked back at the monitors and sighed. Nothing. He growled lowly to himself.

"What can I do?" Castiel asked.

He began pacing. What could he do? He couldn't 'zap' as Dean often put it, to where their little one was and zap back. That would hurt him, and Castiel didn't want to hurt him anymore if he was hurt already. He stopped when he heard a voice in his head.

_'Please. If there's an angel out there, this little one with me needs help and fast! Please help him!' The voice pleaded._

With that Castiel spurred into action and zapped to where the voice was coming from! Sure he couldn't bring Spencer back with him when he found him but he could lead the family to him.

The cabin

Tobias paced even more unable to sit down. He hoped whoever was listening 'up there' would hear his pleas and help Spencer. His time was running out! He turned and was startled!

"Who are you?" Tobias asked.

"An angel of the Lord. I am Castiel." Castiel introduced himself.

Tobias couldn't believe it! An actual angel! He could take Spencer away!

"Please help him! Take him away back to his family! Please!" Tobias pleaded.

"I cannot. To take him with me would cause him more harm. But I can heal him." Castiel said.

Castiel moved to heal the little one but was stopped. Tobias or rather Raphael had broken free and was death gripping the angels arm.

"What are doing?" Castiel asked. "You are not Tobias."

"Brilliant deduction. Tobias is sleeping now." Rapael growled.

"I'll be back." Castiel growled. But before he left he laid a Devil's Trap, trapping Raphael!

"What is this!?" Raphael snarled.

"Just a little something to hold you til I come back." Castiel said and disappeared.

Raphael roared with anger and looked at the boy on the couch. He smirked wickedly.

"He won't be back in time. You'll be gone by then." Rapael sneered.

In Spencer's mind he snarled at Rapael for underestimating him. He was stronger than that bastard knew! He knew that Castiel would come back and bring his family with him! Then they could all go home! He had enough strength to last him, and he would last! He had too! His family would devastated if he died!

'I can do this! I know I can!' Spencer thought to himself and held on.

Meanwhile

The camp was flurry of action! Castiel had woken everyone when he got back and they were all packing the gear they needed to get their little one back.

Now getting the SUVs and the Impala packed up, they split into groups and followed Castiel to the cabin. Castiel made sure he memorized the route to the camp and back to the cabin.

When they got there the Winchesters, Morgan, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Mulder made sure Raphael was contained in the trap while Hotch, JJ, and Emily took Spencer outside to Ziva, Tim, Scully, Abby, and Garcia while the others rushed into the cabin.

"My poor baby! Look at him!" Garcia said.

"Castiel is there anything you can do?" Ziva asked.

Castiel nodded and placed a hand on the boys forehead and chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The girls and Tim gasped as Spencer's battered body glowed and his wounds were fading. In minutes the fevered broken body in Garcia's gentle arms was healed and healthy.

"There. He'll be alright now." Castiel smiled up at the girls who had tears in their eyes.

Garcia held Spencer protectively. She couldn't help it. She nearly lost him for good this time! And to that monster! She was brought out of her thoughts when Castiel got up.

"Cas?" She asked.

"I'm going to go help the others. Timothy? You good here?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. I'll protect them, now go." Tim nodded towards the cabin.

Castiel nodded and bolted inside. Once inside he saw that Nunnally had preformed a severing spell and seperated Raphael and Tobias' father from his body and were keeping them contained in a Devil's Trap. Sam, Dean, and Mulder were working on exorcising the shadow creature. The others had their weapons trained on Tobias' father and Raphael, Tobias standing away watching everything.

"So what are we going to do about tweedle dumb and dumber?" Andrew asked.

"I'd say we drop them like the bad habits they are." Morgan growled taking a shot at Raphael, hitting him where it counts.

The others smiled their own wicked smiles. Rossi took a shot at Tobias' father and hit him in the where it counts, DiNozzo hit Raphael in the knee and watched him kneel in agony, Gibbs hit the father in the neck and listened to him gagging on his own blood, Dean hit Raphael in the eye and smiled more visiously as he cried out, Sam got the father in the chest and grinned when he howled in pain, Emily and JJ got Raphael in the arms, Nunnally got the father in between the eyes, and Hotch took the kill shot on Raphael and watched as he and his father fell.

Tobias watched it all go down with wide eyes but strangely he didn't feel anything when both fell to the floor dead, and for good this time. He might not have felt anything for those two but he did feel free. Free from the torment, rage, everything. Now he just wanted to be laid to rest once and for all and be at peace.

"Kill me." He said to the people inside the cabin.

"What?" They all said.

"Please. I was already dead and I want to be laid to rest. I have no need to here in this world. Please lay me to rest. I wish to go to Heaven and see my mother." Tobias said.

Tobias got his wish as a shot rang out. Everyone looked at each other and no one fired. They looked back at a smiling Tobias and followed his gaze. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Spencer!?" They all exclaimed.

"Thank you Spencer." Tobias said.

"You deserve to see your mother. I'm sure she misses you." Spencer said. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Tobias said and fell to the floor dead.

The others stood still for a moment and snapped out of their shock. They were ushered out by the Winchesters as they salted and poured gasoline everywhere. They lit the bodies and the cabin on fire and took off.

Once outside safe with the others, they watched as the cabin burned. Castiel looked to the sky and headed off home. He was being called by his father. The others went back to the camp, packed up and headed back home themselves.

**YAY! THEY GOT HIM BACK! WHOO! Only chapter left! Wahhhhhhh!**

**Until Next Time! Still waiting for my Madman in a Blue Box...**


	224. The Madman with a Blue Box

**A/N: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! WAHHHH! Well my Padawans, Soilders, and Knights of my Dark Army it's been one hell of a ride! Thank you so much for your love and support! You got me through thick and thin and awesome! I enjoyed writing this for you and is deeply sad that it is over! But this isn't the end for little Reid! Oh no! He'll be back! He's just going on vacation for a while! But again you guys thank you so much! Special thanks to those who were with me since the beginning and stuck with me through the entire thing! You rock! I love you all! And now the season finale!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes don't count! It's the season finale!**

**The Madman with a Blue Box**

_Two Months Later_

_...and then Castiel came back with the whole family! I was so happy they came! Then I felt floaty. Like I was drifting away. Then I felt warmth and the next thing I felt were loving arms! I realized it was Auntie Pen holding me. When I woke up I heard gunshots and got worried so I took Aunt Ziva's gun and rushed inside the cabin! I saw two people dead and Tobias was begging to see his mother and to be laid to rest so I granted his wish and shot him. Castiel said he made it to Heaven and found his mom and is very happy! I'm glad! The Mulder-Scully part of the family still lives here in Quantico and works for the X Files. They come over every two weeks for dinner! It's fun! The NCIS part of the family does consults and case with us whenever they can. I like working them! Abby let's me be her assistant and I have this really cool lab coat and everything! The Winchester part of the family still hunts for demons and other creature just like the Fox, Dana, and Andrew! They stop by when they can! Even Gabe pops in! Once there was a hunt here and they got to stay here in the manor with us! It was fun! Sammy tells me stories, Dean makes me laugh, and Nunnally plays on Grandpas piano. And us? We're still FBI agents kicking UnSub butt! Hehe. Anyways, I love you so much mom and I miss you. I'll write my next adventure to you soon! _

_Love you always,_

_Spencer._

"Here you are Castiel." Spencer said handing the angel an envolope.

"I'll be sure your mother gets it." Castiel said with a smile.

"Thanks Cas." Spencer said.

"No problem. Now off to bed with you." Castiel said.

"I'm going! Good night!" Spencer said climbing into bed.

"Good night little one." Castiel whispered as the angel headed home.

Spencer sighed and snuggled into his blanket. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a loud noise coming from the back yard! He bolted up and ran out into the warm summer air. He looked around and found a blue police box. The door opened and a man with a bowtie stepped out waving his arms trying to clear the smoke.

"Hello there! What might your name?" The person with a British accent asked.

"I'm Spencer. Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm the Doctor of course!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully.

Spencer looked in awe at the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"So Spencer, how about an adventure?" The Doctor asked reaching his hand out.

Spencer looked at the Doctor, then the manor, and then back again. He's been wanting to go another adventure. He took the Doctors hand.

The Doctor smiled.

**Hmm I don't know about you guys but I smell an adventure! What do you think? Alrighty you guys that's the finale! I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I had. If you wish to co write a story with me let me know! I'll be happy to write with you! Again thank you guys so much for everything! I'll see you in the next adventure! **

**The End. For now.**


	225. Author Note

**Hello my Imperial Storm Army for CM! Miss me? Good! I missed you all! So sorry you guys thought this was an update... but I'll be back! For the sequel you all have been waiting for is coming! WHOO! Now I need your help! Would guys rather have the 10th Doctor or 11th who Spencer travels with? You can vote by review or PM. So let me now! I personally like both (although I must admit I like 10 a little better), but I want to hear from you guys! So let me know! **

**Love and miss you all! **


End file.
